


Hakken

by DeathScribe



Series: Setsuzoku [1]
Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bromance, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kind of canon complaint, Male Friendship, Quincys, Unexpected reveals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 181,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathScribe/pseuds/DeathScribe
Summary: AU HBP. Toshiro is sent on a simple reconnaissance mission to find out everything he can about wizards and discover why Hollow activity has risen in the area. But with Voldemort on the rise and people not being who they appear to be, this simple mission is turning out far more complicated than Toshiro first thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys. So this is an old story of mine, it's still posted on Fanfiction and you can check it out there as well as my profile, which is Deathscribe, same as here. Just thought I would place it here to as I know a few don't use Fanfiction any more. Anyway, hope you like this.
> 
> Thanks a bunch and Cheers! D.S
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Bleach
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro’s mind speech/spells

Chapter 1

The Mission

“Hitsugaya Taichou?”

“Hai?” the young white haired Shinigami replied curtly.

“The Head Captain has asked for you to attend a meeting.”

The child raised a white eyebrow in confusion before shrugging.

“Fine, I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Hai sir!”

The first division officer swiftly stood and backed out of the room. Toshiro sighed before taking in a lungful of air.

“Matsumoto!” he called as loud as he dared. There were no noises of concern from the other division members; they were well used to their Taichou calling for his Lieutenant by now

“Huh Taichou?” a groggy voice answered, A tall orange haired large breasted lady, stumbled around the corner of the office, a white clay jug in her hand and eyes quiet clearly out of focus. Toshiro had to suppress the need to shake his head in disgust.

_Why me?_ He thought before shoving away the numerous ideas that came to the surface at the question.

“Rangiku I need you to watch the office the Head Captain has called for me.”

“Is there a Captains meeting?”

“No.”

“Then what does he want?”

“I don’t know,” Toshiro growled in annoyance standing from his chair, “that’s why I need to meet with him. I need you to mind the office and do your job for once.”

“Oh, Taichou is so mean,” Rangiku pouted in annoyance.

Before Toshiro could dodge he was engulfed in an unpleasantly tight hug. Two large mounds of flesh pressed very close to his face and Toshiro turned his head and tried to struggle out of the embrace.

_Why does she always have to do this?_

“Off Rangiku,” the child Taichou wriggled from her arms and smoothed down his uniform, “just sit at your desk and do your job for once.”

“So cruel Tachiou.”

Toshiro grunted before heading out the door. As soon as he exited his division, Toshiro shunpoed on to the roofs of the Seireitei and started to make his way towards the first division.

* * *

“A reconnaissance mission?”

The long haired elderly Shinigami nodded slowly.

“Yes, recent reports have been…troubling.”

It was only the pair of them in the office, even the Head Captains trusty Lieutenant was nowhere to be seen. Toshiro resisted the urge to fidget. He had always felt like that in the Head Captains company, especially when his focus was directed right on him. He didn’t know why, maybe it was the man’s reiatsu, but he had always felt smaller when in his presence, not like a Captain at all.

Toshiro distracted himself by glancing at the paperwork in his hand.

“This place is in England correct?”

“Hai, closer to Scotland than England actually, it’s untraceable, we were lucky that the scanners from the twelfth division were even able to pick it up. We sent a few from the stealth force to investigate a few years ago when it was first discovered, their findings were rather bizarre.”

Toshio nodded, that was certainly true. He looked down at a glossy colour photograph of a grey castle, tall turrets and battlements and even a lake. But it wasn’t that which captivated his attention, no it was the young children riding what appeared to be broomsticks up over the roof of the large structure.

“Of course we have had reports of these kinds of things before; humans with the ability to wield reiatsu, the Quincy were an excellent example.”

Toshiro rolled his eyes _; yeah of course they were, if you didn’t take almost destroying the balance and placing Seireitei in jeopardy as an excellent example to follow._

_Now that’s not very nice Master._

_It’s only the truth Hyorinmaru._

Toshiro heard the dragon huff before falling silent, in the back of his mind he could see the large white creature curling in on its self and settling down for a nap.

“Why weren’t the other Captain’s ever informed of this?”

“It was deemed strictly need to know.”

“By who?”

“Myself and central forty six at the time.”

Toshiro winced. He’d always had a problem with the central forty six, what with the Kusaka incident. Not that he had wanted them slaughtered by Aizen, but he’d never really liked them and how they dictated the Seireitei on their whims. Toshiro frowned; trust them to have kept something like this quiet. But why was the Head Captain suddenly resending the decision? Something he obviously agreed with at the time?    

“But it is not the humans in which we have interest, even though their abilities would be useful to catalogue, no, it’s the Hollow presence.”

“It’s increased?”

The Head Captain nodded.

“Hollows have always been attracted to the area; we took note of it many years ago. It was then when we first learned of this place.”

He tapped one of the pictures with a bony finger before continuing.

“We have watched them for a while, but even the stealth force have trouble finding the place again when they leave, so reports are vague, but recently the level of Hollow activity has all but doubled in the area, plus England has also seen a rise, when in the past it has always seemed to be ignored by Hollows or visited by so few that it was hardly worth notice.”

“But that’s changed?”

“Yes and we want to know why.”

_Guess that’s my job_ , Toshiro thought, but he couldn’t help the frown that made its way on to his face.

“If you wouldn’t mind me asking sir but why me? Surely there are lesser officers that could have taken this mission. Why send a Captain?”

The Head Captain gazed at Toshiro thoughtfully for a moment, as though contemplating whether he should give an answer.

“I could have done, there are many officers that would have been able to do this mission with little or no fuss.”

Toshiro ignored the slight reprimand and stood straight staring right back at the Head Captain.

“But there’s something about this situation. Something that sets my senses on alert, it feels like Aizen.”

Toshiro tensed at the mention of that man’s name. Aizen. How the mere thought of him made Toshiro start to tremble, whether that be in rage or fear he wasn’t quite sure. One thing he did know though was that he wanted to ram Hyorinmaru right through the man’s chest. Not only for what he had done and what he planned to do to soul society, but mostly for what he did to Momo. Toshiro’s fists clenched as his mind threw up a picture. Momo, lain on a hospital bed, skin pale and life less and eyes shut tight. She’d looked like a corpse after Aizen’s betrayal, even after she woke up. Hardly talking and hardly eating. At least that’s what Soi fon told him after he had come back from the world of the living and when he had seen her for himself she hadn’t looked much better, even though she still smiled, but it was a pale imitation of her old one. Toshio gritted his teeth, the memory of the girl that was like his sister, brought so low, it was enough to make his reiatsu lash against his skin.

The air in the room cooled and mist started to spread out from the young Shinigami’s feet.

_Calm Master._

_Don’t you think I know that!_ Toshiro snapped but instead closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. Taking a deep breath Toshiro wrestled his angry reiatsu back under control and the air seemed to heat slightly, but still remained fairly frigid.

“I apologise.”               

The Head Captain eyed Toshiro for a moment before waving the incident away.

“It is fine, understandable. Though I expect better control from you during your mission.”

“Hai sir!” Toshiro snapped trying his best not to blush at the scolding.

“Aside from my feelings on the seriousness of the matter there is another reason why I choose you for this mission.”

The Head Captain reached forward to the pile of papers sat on his desk and pulls what looked to be an old stealth force report out.

“It’s been noted that the building itself is some form of school. Similar to our academy, teaching young ones how to wield their reiatsu. You will be going in undercover as a student.”

Toshio almost choked. Him a student? He hadn’t been a student for over twenty years and even then he was out of the academy in under a year. What did he know about institutionalised learning?

“But sir…”

“Your identity has been set up for you by Urahara, he will be your contact in the world of the living and will pose as your guardian on arrival at the school. You will be going in as a transfer from Japan, the details will be in your folder,” he indicated to the papers clutched in Toshiro’s hand.

“On top of that it has been arranged that you will give kendo instruction as an extracurricular class to any students interested. Apparently there is some form of war happening in England at the moment and the Headmaster of this school thought it an excellent opportunity for the students to learn new skills in order to protect themselves.”

Toshiro did scowl at that. Teach kendo? On top of acting like a student around a bunch of children? Was the Head Captain trying to make him angry?

“As to this war, do not get involved, the world of the livings issues have nothing to do with us. If you must send souls on then do so, but no more than that, unless it involves the current success rate of your mission.”

“Hai Head Captain.”

“I expect weekly reports, send them through to Urahara and he will forward them on, he will also pass orders back.”

“Hai sir, when do I leave?”

“Tomorrow, you will go to Urahara’s, where he will fit you with a gigai. From there the pair of you will be met by a member of the schools staff and they will take you directly to London.”

“By plane?”

The Head Captain shrugged.

“That was not specified.”

Toshiro frowned in confusion, not specified? Surely they had to get to London by plane, and it was not as though humans can use shunpo.

“Your transfer to the world of the living is a 7 am sharp. Dismissed Hitsugaya.”

Toshiro bowed low and started to back out; as he reached the door he paused before asking over his shoulder.

“Head Captain sir what is the name of this school?”

“Hogwarts.”

* * *

“It’s pretty much like a regular gigai, only improved so you can channel some of your reiatsu directly through the skin instead of having to ditch the thing first. According to my research these wizards, that’s what they call themselves by the way, use a conduit called a wand, nothing like our zanpakuto mind, but it enables them to funnel what little reiatsu they have into…”

Toshiro sighed; he could already feel a headache coming on. He palmed a hand across his face as he sat and listened to Urahara wax on and on about his new gigai plus all the little facts he had discovered about their soon to be hosts.

He had set off from the Seireitei at exactly 7 am. He’d arrived directly outside of Urahara’s shop to be greeted by Tessai and lead inside. As they had passed through the shop Toshiro had spotted the two children eyeing him warily and with a great deal of curiosity. Urahara had been waiting in the back. Donned in his usual green outfit and sandals, plus his striped hat perched on his head of blonde hair that always seemed to fall and shade his eyes. Toshiro had been ushered into a seat where Tessai had immediately poured him a cup of green tea and Urahara had set to work on explaining his brand new amazing gigai that he had designed especially for this mission and tailored just for Toshiro. Toshiro had tuned out half the man’s rambling; there was only so much explanation he could take.

“There are numerous spells and incantation from what I’ve managed to discover, almost like kido, but the language is different. I believe it’s a variation of Latin, which is rather strange when you think about it as the English don’t…”

“Kisuke enough already,” a deep voice admonished from the doorway but Toshiro could hear the humour behind it. He looked up to see a black cat slink into the room and pad across to the table and settle on its surface.

“Yeah boss I’m sure Hitsugaya Taichou doesn’t want to hear all your ramblings.”

Urahara looked put out as he turned to Toshiro to disagree with Tessai’s statement but the child ignored him, instead he focused on the black cat.

“Shihouin,” Toshiro said nodding his head in her direction.

The cat purred and placed her head on her paws as she regarded him. Looking rather sly Toshiro thought, but he kept that to himself.

“Hitsugaya Taichou, I’m sure you’ve been given all the _relevant_ information for this mission?”

She stressed the word relevant and Toshiro fought off a grin at the pout that appeared on Urahara’s face.

“Hai, the Head Captain had a full dossier for me to review. I looked at it last night, everything has been prepared thoroughly?”

Yoruichi nodded.

“Hai, your details have been put forward and your back ground will check out if they decide to pursue it. The shop has been listed as your address and all mail concerning you from this school will be sent here.”

Toshiro frowned, he wasn’t sure how he felt about that, Urahara receiving school reports on him was rather disconcerting, the man put him on edge and Toshiro didn’t like the idea that he was responsible for part of his cover.

“Urahara is to be my Uncle correct?”

“Exactly right,” Urahara beamed as he flashed a large grin at the small Captain, “I’m your poor shop owner Uncle that out of the goodness of his heart took in his poor orphaned nephew and rose like his own son. What a kind hearted soul I am.”

Toshiro ignored the man’s dramatics and instead asked Yoruichi.

“Have I been entered into a school here?”

“No,” she answered, “ we couldn’t find any reference to magical schools in Japan,” Yoruichi’s mouth seemed to curl around the word magical, Toshiro’s own lips twitched as well, the word just didn’t sit right on his tongue. He’d come across it in several of the reports the stealth force had made, that was when they had actually managed to get back to do a report. It was apparently what these wizards used to classify their spells. Magic, Toshiro scoffed, it was like the humans were turning reiatsu into something wondrous and mythological when really it was quiet common.

“You’ve been listed as home schooled and we’ve placed grades on the Japanese education system for you. Just too let you know you’re a prodigy.”

Toshiro felt his fingers twitch, that was another word he had a problem with. Why did people always have to call him that? It made him sound like someone he wasn’t.

“Good.”

“We’d best get you into that gigai before our guest arrives,” Urahara said pulling himself to his feet and making his way out of the door, “come through it’s in the back.”

Toshiro quickly stood and followed. They came though into the storage room and Toshiro found Urahara making several last minuet checks.

_This doesn’t fill me with confidence._

_I’m sure it will be fine Master._

_Easy for you to say._

Toshiro ignored Hyorinmaru’s laughter and instead focused back on Urahara who’d turned back around to face him.

“It goes on like a normal gigai, but it may feel slightly heavy.”

Toshiro nodded and started to move forward.

“Wait, before you put it on I have this for you.”

Urahara stood up and moved over to one of the shelves. He swiped something up and brought it down to hold out to Toshiro. It was small and Toshiro could see it was a gun metal grey colour; it looked like a bracelet, only it was too small to wrap around his wrist.

“This is a new product I’ve been designing, what with you going into this magical world I thought this would be the best opportunity to test it out.”

_Oh so I’m a test subject for him?_

_Isn’t everyone for this man Master?_

_Doesn’t mean I have to like it._

_You never know it could be useful._

_Whose side are you on?_

“I’ve been told that you’ll be needing your zanpakuto and not just in soul form,” Urahara held out the bracelet with a grin.

“Put this on it.”

“What?” Toshiro asked confused.

Urahara sighed in irritation.

“Put this on your zanpakuto, anywhere will do,” Urahara snapped the thing and it came apart easily, “the hilt might be the best place though, I did try to judge it to be the right size.”

Toshiro eyed the thing warily before slowly pulling Hyorinmaru from his back and taking the object from the crazed shop keepers hand carefully.

_It’ll be alright Master,_ the large ice dragon’s deep soothing voice said _. It won’t harm me._

_You don’t know that,_ Toshiro argued and he could feel the dragon’s amusement.

_Thank you for the concern Master but I think if Urahara really wanted to hurt me he would have chosen something far less simple than a metal bracelet._

Toshiro let the words sink in before reluctantly agreeing. He weighed the bracelet in his hand before slipping it over Hyorinmaru’s hilt and closing it with a snap. It rested snugly at the bottom of the grip, so it wouldn’t get in his way when he held it. Toshiro gave a few experimental swings, the weight wasn’t off either, it was as though the metal weighed nothing.

Urahara grinned like a loon and clapped his hands, “Excellent, excellent, now your gigai is right here, I’ve had to stick to the old dimensions so it may feel a little awkward if you’ve grown since your last fitting, then again when was the last time that happened?”

Toshiro scowled at him and swiped Hyorinmaru close to his nose. Urahara laughed before moving out of the way.

Toshiro stepped forward and looked down at the body. It always made him feel slightly strange to see a body of himself, but after so many years he’s gotten rather used to it.

He lightly touched the pale skin, a slight jolt and when he blinked he was looking up at the ceiling. Toshiro pushed himself to his feet as he twisted and turned the gigai. Urahara was right, it was heavy.

“How does it feel?” Urahara asked eagerly.  

“Good. But heavy”

“It’s tailor made, but the weight you’ll have to get used to, I needed to use a thicker agent to make the skin as you’ll be channelling reiatsu through it constantly.”

Toshiro shrugged his shoulders and felt something move on his back. He turned and saw to his surprise his green sash draped over his shoulder and Hyorinmaru sitting snuggly on his back.

“What the?”

“Surprise,” the shop owner grinned widely.

“How did…?”

“My lovely little device worked a treat. That manacle you placed on Hyorinmaru will allow you to use your zanpakuto even when in a gigai. It’s almost like a zanpakuto gigai. Maybe I’ll call it that?”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. Instead he lifted his hand and brought Hyorinmaru down from his back, the sheath vanishing with its usual sparkle of ice.

_Hyorinmaru?_

_I’m alright Master._

_Do you feel any different?_

_Apart from feeling as if I have a second skin, no my power feels exactly the same as before._

Toshiro breathed out a sigh of relief. He was glad Urahara’s little toy hadn’t damaged Hyorinmaru in anyway. If it had Toshiro didn’t want to know what he would have done to the man.

“Best wrap it up little Captain, your escort will be here shortly.”

Toshiro snapped back to reality and quickly stowed Hyorinmaru onto his back. Just having the familiar weight of the zanpakuto there made him feel more relaxed.  He followed Urahara back out into the shop just as a knock sounded on the front Shoji door.

“Jinta, Ururu, go to the back please. I think Tessai has some more chores for you back there.”

The two children grumbled to each other but quickly vanished from sight. Urahara crossed to the door and slid it back.

“Greetings, is this the home of a Mr Urahara?” a voice said it fluent Japanese.

“Why yes indeed, please come in.”

“Thank you.”

Urahara stepped aside and Toshiro had to swallow a look of shock. As Urahara came to stand beside him Toshiro could only gaze at the shortest man he had ever seen. A squat little man with plastered black hair came and stood before the two Shinigami’s. He wore glasses that perched on a round like nose and tucked behind pointed elf like ears. A small black moustache crowned his top lip and long flowing robes covered his body in a deep magenta shade.

_Now that’s interesting._

_Really Hyorinmaru?_

The small man bowed to the pair of them and smiled warmly.

“Good morning to you both. I am Professor Flitwick, a teacher at Hogwarts, you must by Mr Hitsugaya?”

The small man’s smile flashed too Toshiro, who quickly pulled himself back together.

“Hai.”

Professor Flitwick’s blue sparkled before turning to Urahara.

“And you are his Uncle?”

“Hai that’s me,” Urahara said with a grin and doffing his stripped hat at the man, before a calculating gleam came into his eyes.

“If you wouldn’t mind me asking but what form of creature are you? I have never seen a human so small.”

Professor Flitwick laughed. It was pleasant sound Toshiro thought.

“I am half goblin sir, goblin’s are known for their short stature as well as a head for numbers.”

Toshiro could see Urahara preparing to bombard the small half goblin with questions and quickly cut in.

“You are too take me to this school?”

Flitwick turned back to the young man and couldn’t help but be caught up in the boys exotic looks. Japan was known for black hair and black eyes. Seeing a young boy with such varied colouring was rather intriguing. Not even some of the young back in England had such distinctive colours. The Professor wondered if his hair was dyed.

“Yes, but today I will only be taking you to Diagon Alley. We have been told through correspondence with your guardian that you have no supplies for the courses taught at Hogwarts. Neither do you own a wand.”

“That’s correct.”

Flitwick frowned but didn’t comment further. Instead he offered a smile to Toshiro and turned to Urahara.

“Will you be joining us sir?”

“Ye…”

“No!”

Urahara pouted and turned pleading eyes on to the young Taichou, but Toshiro was unmoved. No way was he going to let Urahara come with him on a shopping trip, especially to such a strange place as this Diagon Alley sounded. They would never get back to Japan.

“Urahara will not be joining us.”

“But Toshiro…”

“That’s final.”

Flitwick stared at the two of them a crease forming on his brow. Never had he seen such a child talk the way young Hitsugaya did. With such force and command. Maybe it was from living with his uncle. Children did tend to grow up fast in single parent households, or from past trauma.

“So you will not be joining us sir?”

Urahara shrugs and grins playfully.

“Toshiro doesn’t want his old Uncle cramping his style. He can go by himself.”

Flitwick nodded his head and offered his hand to Toshiro.

“Do you require a translation charm?”

Toshiro frowned, “translation charm?”

“Do you speak English young man, as I doubt in London you will find many who speak Japanese.”

Toshiro shot the half goblin a look but the creature just smiled.

“I have already cast a translation charm on myself,” he said.

Toshiro blinked but shook his head.

“No I do not require a translation charm,” he said in English, complete with a nearly flawless accent.

Flitwick looked stunned.

“You speak English?”

“I taught myself.”

That wasn’t true; all shinigami knew how to speak all languages and understood all languages of the world of the living. How else were they supposed to collect souls from other countries if they could not speak the language? But this Professor didn’t need to know that.

Flitwick stared at the young man for a moment longer before nodding his head.  

“Amazing. If you would take my hand.”

Toshiro eyed the small appendage for a moment before walking forward and grasping it. Flitwick’s eyes looked over Toshiro’s shoulder and caught site of his zanpakuto.

“What is that?”

“My sword,” Toshiro answered. He could feel Hyorinmaru shift restlessly in the back of his mind. Toshiro winced. He didn’t like calling Hyorinmaru a mere sword either, but it wasn’t as though he could say it was a zanpakuto, he doubted these wizards would know what one was.

Flitwick frowned.

“Is it necessary for you to bring that? We are only going shopping.”

“I always take my sword with me.”

“But surely…”

“Professor,” Toshiro interrupted, “The sword is mine and I will carry it wherever I deem fit, be that to the shops or not. If it will put you at ease I promise that I will not pull the blade from its sheath while we are out in public, but I’m afraid the sword stays with me.”

Flitwick still looked concerned, but was surprised when Urahara started laughing.

“Better to just let the kid keep it Professor. He knows what he’s doing with it.”

Flitwick hesitated a moment before smiling slightly.

“Very well, we’ll be back in a few hours Mr Urahara.”

“No problem,” Urahara waved his hand jovially and Flitwick looked down at Toshiro. 

“Hold on tight, this may feel slightly uncomfortable.”

Toshiro didn’t have time to question him as the small half goblin turned on his heel and all of a sudden Toshiro felt as though he was being squeezed through a tube, rather tightly, for a moment he forgot to breathe and felt the air choke in his throat. Then the feeling was gone and Toshiro let out a gasp of air and almost fell to his knees if it wasn’t for the small hands holding him up.

“Are you alright young man?”

“Fine,” Toshiro breathed out and tried to stand straighter ignoring the hands helping him. He took a look around and saw that they were in some kind of room. A small settee in the middle and several cushy looking arm chairs and side tables were dotted about. The low lighting made it hard to see any details. “What was that?”

“Apparition,” Flitwick explained, “a way of traveling instantly from one place to another. All wizards and witches learn to do it eventually, almost like a muggle driving test.”

“Muggle?” Toshiro asked, he’d heard the phrase used in the reports but he would rather have an explanation now he had a source.

“My pardon, I forgot you wouldn’t know the term. A muggle is a non-magical person, someone such as your Uncle.”

Toshiro nodded. That followed up what it said in the reports. The stealth force had heard the phrase several times while on reconnaissance as well as a few others that Toshiro would investigate later.

_Are you a muggle then Master?_

_Probably to these people Hyorinmaru._

“This way Mr Hitsugaya, I promised your Uncle I would have you back in a few hours.”

Toshiro nodded and followed Flitwick to the door and outside. They were met with a corridor and a staircase. Toshiro could hear the sounds of people down below. They descended the stairs and came out in a bar packed with people, all of them dressed very similarly to the Professor.

“This way.”

Flitwick grabbed Toshiro’s hand and guided him through the crowd of people and towards the back of the bar.

“What is this place?”

“The Leaky Cauldron, the easiest way to get to Diagon Alley and the place with the closest apparition point.”

They passed through a back door and appeared in a small concrete yard with a brick wall. Flitwick dropped Toshiro’s hand and made his way over towards the wall placing a hand up his sleeve and flicking out a long piece of wood.

“Is that your wand?” Toshiro asked. He’d seen several examples in the reports and Urahara had mentioned them once or twice in his monologue, but looking at it now it seemed rather unimpressive.

“Yes, this is my wand, at the end of the day you will have your own.”

Flitwick tapped at the bricks of the wall, three up two across and suddenly Toshiro could hear a rumbling then his eyes widened slightly as the bricks melted back to reveal an entrance way and the sounds of people washed over him.

Flitwick smiled slightly, it never ceased to amuse him the amount of wonder that always came with the revealing of Diagon Alley, though he must say the young man was taking it rather well for a muggle born and a foreigner.

“Come Mr Hitsugaya, Diagon Alley awaits.”

_Impressive isn’t it?_

_Not really._

_Now that’s a lie and we both know it._

_Ok maybe I’m a little impressed, though I must say I prefer Seireitei._

It was true where seireitei was sleek with tall white buildings and clean division barracks Diagon Alley was winding and old, with tall brick buildings that seemed to curve and slope for no reason. The Alley was packed with people and it made Toshiro irritated to have bodies pressed in on all sides of him. He was a solitary creature by nature and didn’t really appreciate people coming into his space. Though he must admit there were some wonders here and there. He looked into a few shops as he passed and saw colour changing ink, window displays full of what seemed to be brooms. Small little feats of magic, such as levitating books and other such things. Toshiro couldn’t help but admire what these humans had done with their reiatsu, but it paled in comparison as to what some Shinigami were capable though. And they were using reiatsu. Toshiro could feel it in the air, it practically soaked the buildings, they were obviously held up with it, or magic as these wizards liked to call it. He had no doubt that he would be fully capable of using his shikai if he so wished without breaking a sweat, unlike how it would be in any other town in the world of the living. Of course he had his own reiatsu which was vast and still growing, but it was much easier to access if he was in a reiastu rich environment to begin with. Karakura town was an excellent example of that.

Flitwick led him through the Alley, Toshiro took note of some of the shops, there was Eeylops Owl Emporium where quite a bit of squawking and twittering could be heard echoing in its dark depths. There was Florean Fortescue’s Ice cream Parlour that had several numbers of young children sat excitedly outside. Toshiro hoped that Fllitwick wouldn’t ask him if he wanted one of the cold treats, dealing with children was not really something he liked to do. They passed a doorway and when Toshiro glanced inside it was full of paper, well what looked to be paper, but it was rather heavy and a darker colour that what Toshiro was used to. Pots full of what appeared to be ink lined the shelves and feathers stuck in pots decorated counter tops and displays. Toshiro took notice that the place was called Scribbulus Writing Instruments. That could come in handy later on in the mission, especially when he started on his reports. They kept on walking down the cobbled street until they stopped outside a small building with a window display of a needle and several off cuts of cloth that were weaving themselves together to make all manner of clothing. Toshiro looked up and read the sign.

“Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions?”

“It’s the best place in Diagon Alley to get your uniform from Mr Hitsugaya. Come along.”

The pair walked into the shop a bell tinkling to sound their arrival.

“Oh Professor Flitwick, what do we owe the pleasure, another set of robes for you? Have the children set fire to the last set already?”

Flitwick chuckled as Toshiro took in the room, his years as a Shinigami taking over as he assessed for dangers and places of concealment. The room was a chaotic mess. Lots of clothes hung from the ceiling and around the walls, seemingly held up by nothing. A small portion of the room held materials and cloths of various colours, styles and textures and near the back were several stools and mirrors, no doubt for fittings.

“I’m happy to say not Madam Malkin, no my robes are still as pristine as you made them. No I’m here for this young man. He needs a set for Hogwarts school robes.”

Madam Malkin turned to Toshiro and couldn’t help but gasp at the boy’s stark white hair and turquoise eyes. It was startling colouring. Why did the boy’s mother let him dye his hair like that?

“Oh…I see, well come over here dear and we’ll get you set up.”

She gestured for Toshiro to follow her over to the stools. He sighed and did as she said, hopping up onto one of the stools and doing as instructed, feeling rather uncomfortable when she got her measuring tape out.

“First year dear?”

“Well…”

Toshiro turned to Flitwick who tilted his head with a smile.

“In fact no Madam, young Mr Hitsugaya will be placed in the six year, according to his transfer records.”

“Sixth?” Madam Malkin all but shrieked, taking another look at the young boy in front of her, he couldn’t be no more than twelve. “But he’s so young.”

“His grades are exemplary, higher than Miss Granger’s from what I’ve seen of them. Of course that is in normal academics, but his Uncle ensured us that Mr Hitsugaya was more than capable for keeping up with the sixth year curriculum.”

Madam Malkin looked at Toshiro in awe. Toshiro merely stared straight ahead and tried to ignore her. It wasn’t that amazing being so smart. It’s not as if he could help learning the way he did. It wasn’t as though he went out of his way to be the best or anything. Why did people always have to make a big deal out of it?

_They are merely impressed Master._

_There’s nothing to be impressed about._

_Oh why do you say that?_

Toshiro mentally shrugged. _It’s all natural ability in the end just like how you can control ice and not fire, it’s something you were born with, just like how I was born with the ability to learn. It’s normal and so nothing to be in awe over._

Toshiro could feel the dragon snort but he didn’t comment again. Toshiro shook his head slightly and tuned back into the conversation.

“…The papers lately. The things they’re saying. What’s all this about him being the chosen one Flitwick, is it true?”

“Not as I am aware Madam. To me he is just a student, chosen one or not.”

“What is that?” Toshiro asked and Madam Malkin and Flitwick turned to Toshiro in confusion.

“What is what dear?”

“Who are you talking about?”

Flitwick gasped and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Ah yes, I forgot you wouldn’t be up to date on events here in England. We are speaking of Harry Potter.”

“Harry Potter?” Toshiro spoke the name, twisting it around his tongue. The words felt strange in his mouth.

“He vanquished You Know Who over fifteen years ago, that was when he was a baby, he lost his parents that night, who tried to defend him. It was a terrible tragedy.”

“You Know Who?”

Flitwick paled and looked around carefully. Madam Malkin looked nervous as she tried to concentrate on her needle work.

“We don’t usually speak his name but on this occasion... You Know Who is a dark wizard called Voldemort.”

Toshiro could feel Madam Malkin shiver and couldn’t help but feel intrigued by this Voldemort character.

“He terrorized the wizarding population for years before he was vanquished. Killing muggle after muggle. Muggle born after muggle born.”

“Muggle born?”

“People born of muggles and not from a wizarding family. Those born of wizarding families are known as pure bloods.”

Toshio nodded and waited for Flitwick to continue.

“He and his group of followers known as the Death Eater’s hunted down any muggle born they could find, believing that they shouldn’t be a part of our society. Eventually Voldemort attacked Lilly and James Potter and killed them on October 31st.  he also went to kill their son Harry. But instead was destroyed himself. I don’t know the details of the incident. But that is the gist.”

“And now?” Toshiro asked.

“A year ago it was claimed he had returned. Harry Potter swore blind that he saw the man resurrect himself, but no one wanted to believe him. He was dismissed. But a few months ago there was an attack at the Ministry and You Know Who was sighted again for the first time in fifteen years.”

Toshiro took in the information, digesting it and turning it over in his head.

“So this Harry Potter, he is the one to save you all?”

Flitwick winced but Madam Malkin nodded her head in earnest.

“He is the boy who lived, he’s the only one who can stop You Know Who.”

“On his own?”

“He’s done it before and he was only a baby.”

“I doubt that,” Toshiro muttered but kept the comment to himself.

“How old is this chosen one then?”

“He will be in his sixth year at Hogwarts this year.”

Toshiro froze as he processed that.

“He’ll be sixteen?”

Flitwick noticed the hard glare from the boy and felt the need to bow his head in shame.

“Yes.”

Toshiro couldn’t believe it. These wizards were relying on a child to save them?

_You’re a child Master._

_Not the same Hyorinmaru. I have been alive for countless of these humans life times. Plus I have been trained to do what I do. I’m not a school boy trying to save the world. That’s a fast way to get you and many others killed. What are these wizards thinking?_

_They’re frightened._

_It’s no excuse._

Whilst Toshiro spoke to Hyorinmaru Flitwick was quick to change the subject too something lighter and Madam Malkin scurried away to gather the material for Toshiro’s robes. About twenty minutes later. Toshiro and Flitwick left Madam Malkin’s with the promise that Toshiro’s robes would be sent directly to Urahara’s address.

_He better not experiment on them_

_Could you stop him if he tried Master?_

Toshiro ignored the last comment and instead focused around him. Flitwick took him to look for a cauldron and Toshiro was quick to pick one, not wanting to get too bogged down in all the nonsense. They moved on to potion ingredients and vials before heading for Flourish and Blotts as Flitwick called it for his books.

“Excuse me Professor?”

“Yes Mr Hitsugaya?”

“Pardon me for asking but how am I paying for all of this? My Uncle didn’t give me any money before we left and I have yet to pay for anything. You seem to have been doing that.”

It was true, Flitwick had paid for everything since stepping into the Alley. Pulling out coins from a small little sack that he brought forth from his sleeve.

“Ah yes that. Well your Uncle had several hundred yen converted into gallons after our first correspondence. He insisted that whoever came to collect you was to bring enough money from the vault he had set up to pay for this trip. Before I leave you today I will give you the details of the vault to pass on to your Uncle.”

Toshiro nodded, Urahara was a sneaky bastard. Trust him to have set everything up that way.

_It does make things easier Master. Did you see the bank? We passed by it earlier?_

Toshiro had indeed seen the bank earlier. A tall white building that reminded him of those of Seireitei only with white pillars and words carved into the side. The wizards really didn’t like people steeling from them.

Toshiro and Flitwick quickly gathered all of Toshiro’s books. Toshiro insisted on acquiring all of the books from first through to sixth year on every subject taught at Hogwarts. The assistant was rather shocked and even Flitwick was dubious, but Toshiro was firm. He would definitely read them before the start of term. It was not like he had anything better to do during his time at Urahara’s.

As they walked further along the street Toshiro noticed a good number of humans gathered around a particular store. It was tall like the others, but where the others were a normal dull grey colour, this one was deck out in red and yellow, so it practically exploded into the face of customer’s walking past on the street. Oohs and aahs echoed throughout the crowd, most of them being young children or teenagers, but there were a good number of adults as well. Toshiro raised an eyebrow and wondered what all the fuss was about.

“That’s Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.”

Toshiro turned to Flitwick who was smiling brightly at him.

“Come again?”

“Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, it’s a joke shop run by the Weasley twins, they went to Hogwarts and should be in their final year if their mother had anything to say about it. They were always trouble makers, but it’s good to see the pair of them doing well.”

Toshiro mused over what Flitwick had said.

_A joke shop?_

_They are supposed to be fun Master._

_I can think of far more productive things to do with my time than run a joke shop Hyorinmaru._

_That’s because you don’t know what fun is Master._

Toshiro did not miss the teasing lilt in Hyorinmaru’s voice and felt the need to growl in irritation at the dragon. Of course he knew what fun was. He’d had plenty of it before he supposed. Back when he lived with his Grandmother, they had had fun together, even if she was old. And he still had fun now, he supposed, what with chasing Matsumoto around the office every day that could count as fun, he guessed, when it wasn’t aggravating. Plus the paper work…

_I don’t think anyone else would consider that fun Master, more of a chore._

_I like it._

_For now Master, just wait until you get older._

_I am not a child._

“Would you like to go inside?”

“What?” Toshiro asked confused, driving his attention back to Flitwick, he had been so caught up in is argument with Hyorinmaru he’d never noticed that the Professor had been talking to him.

Flitwick smiled kindly and gestured towards the brightly coloured building.

“Would you like to go in? I’m sure we have enough money for you to get a trick or two.”

Toshiro’s already pale complexion seemed to go even whiter. Go in there? With all the noise and the bodies and annoying children? Was this Professor mad?

“No thank you,” Toshiro said coldly, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from the building as though blocking it from his sight.

Flitwick’s smile dimmed and he stared at the young man in confusion.

“It’s no trouble if you want to…”

“I said no, I’m not into jokes.”

It was true. Toshiro had been on the receiving end of a number of jokes back when he lived with his Grandmother, none of them had been very nice and he had not seen the humour in them. Some had been rather cruel.

Flitwick frowned at him before shrugging and continuing up the street. Toshiro followed on behind, much quieter and sombre than before.            

Eventually their shopping was done. The Alley was starting to grow quiet and the sky was darkening.

“It’s getting late. Lucky we only have one more stop.”

The pair of them headed towards the end of the Alley and stopped in front of a shabby looking shop. The window display was simple. Just a long brown wand sat on a purple cushion. The sign above the entrance read Ollivander’s.

Flitwick pushed open the door and stepped inside. Toshiro followed and saw the room was pretty bare. A small spindly stool was in one corner and facing him was a counter top and what looked to be shelves behind disappearing back into the shop.

“Ah Filius how good to see you. 15 inches, unicorn hair, oak wood. Good for charm work and anything with finesse, though I do think the length was rather long for you.”

“Ollivander.”

Toshiro saw a man appear from behind the shelves and make his way out from behind the counter. He was an old man, with white hair and a heavily lined face, his eyes where a milky colour, almost like the colour of the moon at night. He stared straight at Toshiro. His face neither showing surprise or awe. Toshiro was quiet taken aback by the look. That wasn’t how he was normally received.

“And this must be Mr Hitsugaya. I must say I have never had a Japanese customer before. This will be rather interesting I think.”

A sparkle came into the old man’s eye and Toshiro felt his guard go up and Hyorinmaru stir into life at his Master’s anxiety.

“Take a seat Filius and we’ll get stared.”

Flitwick bowed to the man before taking a seat on the spindly stool. Ollivander turned to Toshiro.

“Please hold out your wand arm.”

Toshiro frowned. Wand arm? Which arm was that? It could be either arm.

_You can hold and fight with your zanpakuto left or right handed Master. But I’d pick the stronger more dominate hand._

_Good idea Hyorinmaru._           

Toshiro held out his right hand and Ollivander quickly produced a length of measuring tape and quickly started to measure along the length of his arm.

“Wands come in many shapes and sizes. There are also different magical cores. Such as unicorn hair, phoenix feathers and dragon heart strings.”

Toshiro winced at the roar Hyorinmaru gave off at the last comment. He felt his own anger rise as well. These wizards were killing dragons? How dare they?

_I will rip them apart._

_Calm down Hyorinmaru._

Toshiro heard the dragon huff but could still feel the simmering anger. He turned his dark icy gaze on the shop owner and asked quietly.

“Do you kill these animals?”

Ollivander looked taken aback by the question for a moment before replying.

“No, most of the cores are willingly given, the unicorns and phoenixes donate regularly. The dragon heart strings are offered once the animal has died, none are taken while still living.”

Toshiro didn’t say anything.

_Thieves._

_They don’t see it that way Hyorinmaru._

_They think dragon’s as animals. Mindless beasts._

Toshiro sighed and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

_I’m sure that’s not true._

Hyorinmaru didn’t answer and Toshiro tried his best to send as much comfort as he could to his zanpakuto spirit.

“Mr Hitsugaya?”

“Yes?”

Ollivander frowned at him and clicked his fingers causing the tape that had been in the process of measuring around his head to drop to the floor and speed back to his hand. Ollivander dashed behind the counter and started to leaf through boxes, muttering to himself as he discarded one after the other. Eventually he pulled one out, opening the lid, bringing out the wand and tossing it to Toshiro, who caught it easily. He was a trained Shinigami after all.

“Try this one, unicorn hair 10 inches, holly wood.”

Toshiro didn’t move just looked at the wand in confusion.

“What are you waiting for young man, give it a wave.”

Toshiro shot a glance at Flitwick, who nodded at him in encouragement. Toshiro raised the wand hesitantly but before he could even wave the thing, it exploded in his hand in a bright flash of icy blue light. Toshiro dropped the wand in shock where it clattered against the floor and the two remaining occupants of the room jumped in fright at the sound.

“What the…?” Flitwick exclaimed.

“Not that one then,” Ollivander said and waved his hand. The wand jumped from the floor and onto the desk where it lay slightly smoking.

“My apologize,” Toshiro said quickly recovering from his shock and offering the shop keeper a small bow of apology.

“No need young man happens all the time. Now this one, phoenix feather, 14 inches, maple, give it a try.”

And so it continued. Ollivander dashing through his shelves and producing wands at top speed, tossing them over to the white haired Captain, who barely got a chance to hold them before they either exploded or did something else rather distressing. One started pouring out boiling hot water from the tip, causing Flitwick and Ollivander to quickly scramble to vanish the stuff. Another exploded so quickly that Toshiro was lucky it didn’t burn his hand. Toshiro was starting to wonder if it was a good idea to even have one of these wands, they seemed more trouble than they were worth.

“Dragon heart string, 9 inches, beech wood.”

Toshiro barely had time to register what Ollivander had said before his fingers were curled around yet another wand. A roar echoed in the back of his mind and Toshiro had to screw his eyes shut as Hyorinmaru let out an ice shaking roar and took flight in his inner world spreading his wings menacingly. The wand shuddered and blasted out a wave of ice that enveloped the room and crept across the floor, freezing everything it touched.

“Drop the wand!” Flitwick cried and Toshiro was quick to do as asked.

The wand fell to the floor with a clatter and the ice stopped its rampage, but the damage had been done. Ice covered the whole floor and was creeping up the counter. The spindly chair Flitwick had been sat on was starting to freeze the Professor was stood on top of it to stop the frost from catching his feet. Some of the shelves in the back of Ollivander’s shop had also been caught, icicles hanging from the wooden beams.

_Hyorinmaru?!_ Toshiro scolded the dragon. He knew his zanpakuto spirit had something to do with this.

_That wand had a dragon inside it._

_A dragon heart string._

Toshiro felt the great dragon shrug. _The same thing, the essence of the dragon was inside its heart and I will not share my Master with another. Be it dragon, phoenix or unicorn._

_Are you the reason those wands…_

_I will not share you Master._ Hyorinmaru’s growl echoed around the icy plane and Toshiro sighed. Sometimes it was hard having such an overprotective zanpakuto spirit. Then again he didn’t know what he would do without the dragon, so maybe he would just let it slide.

“This isn’t going to work,” Toshiro said turning to the two men.

Ollivander raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

“Mr Hitsugaya, what do you…?”

“None of these wands will work for me.”

Ollivander gasped and then started to splutter angrily. Flitwick gaped in shock.

“H…how dare you! I have been making wands for witches and wizards for years and I have never once failed to equip someone with a wand. I will not fail now!”

“Mr Hitsugaya how can you say such a thing?”

Toshiro raised a hand and the two men fell silent. Channelling his Captain persona he quietly addressed the two.

“Something is rejecting the wands. I don’t know what or how, but something is preventing the wands from being able to channel my rei…magic.”

Ollivander’s brow creased into a frown and Flitwick looked on intrigued.

“Something is stopping the wands from connecting?” Ollivander asked slowly, as though trying to wrap his head around the problem.

Toshiro nodded.

“Do you feel different when you hold the wands Mr Hitsugaya? I mean, do certain wands make your magic, stronger or weaker, or react more violently?”

“Dragon heart strings are the most violent, you saw the result of that and I believe that was the first dragon heart string wand I had been given?”

Ollivander nodded solemnly.

“I had a feeling dragon heart string would not have a positive result with you, but I thought it best to try anyway, I have been proven wrong a number of times. Your magic was the least temperamental with the unicorn hair, but still I don’t think one would suit you and you would have a hard time channelling any magic through any of the usual cores we use. This really is quiet fascinating.”

_Ask the wand maker if he can make a wand out of any kind of core? Does it have to be phoenix feather’s or unicorn hairs?_

“Can you use any core to make a wand?” Toshiro asked repeating Hyorinmaru’s question.

Ollivander tapped his finger to his chin in thought.

“I could in theory make a wand out of any core. Phoenix’s feathers, unicorn hairs and dragon heart strings are the most used because they are some of the most powerful creatures into the magical world, meaning they have the most ambient magic and are good for channelling a wizard or witches magic through. I have known some wand makers to use veela hair and viper tongues before, some with better results than others.”

_Give him some of your hair._

_Why?_

_We are connected Master. You are my Shinigami and I am your zanpakuto, it is I who you channel your reiatsu through in battle, it is I who gives you the power of your shikai and bankai. It is only natural that I should be the core of your wand._

_But how can you do that, it will be my hair I’m giving not yours?_

_Like I said we are connected Master, you are me and I am you, we share a soul. If your hair is used to make the core of a wand it is as good as mine. I will be able to help you channel reiatsu through it. It would work similar to your zanpakuto._

Toshiro was still slightly sceptical but did as Hyorinmaru said. Quickly he ripped a few strands of hair from his head and held them out to Ollivander.

“Could you make a wand out of this?”

Ollivander looked stunned.

“I…I…”

“Mr Hitsugaya what do you mean?”

“I want to know if Mr Ollivander can make a wand using my own hair. I can’t channel my magic through any of the magic cores provided here and I doubt I would have better results with the more obscure ones. I have no trouble producing magic and I can control it to a degree without a wand though it lacks finesse. If Mr Ollivander can make a wand with my hair it would be just the same as though I was not using a wand but could provide me with the detailed fineness I lack when without one.”

Toshiro didn’t know if what he had said was true or not. In fact he had just garbled together an argument based on what he knew from listening to Ollivander and taking into account what Hyorinmaru had said. The wand maker stared at the young Captain seemingly stunned speechless.

“Could you?” Toshiro asked again, more sharply than before.

Ollivander jumped and shook his head before focusing back on Toshiro. 

“In theory yes. But I have never attempted to create a wand with human hair before. It has never been powerful enough to act as a conduit, even for the wizard or witches own magic.”

“Well now’s the time to try.”

Toshiro thrust the hairs into Ollivander’s hand who merely stared at them with a bewildered expression.

“I have no preference to length or wood, do what you think is best Mr Ollivander.”

Ollivander seemed to snap out of his daze and a challenging gleam came to his eyes.

“Of course Mr Hitsugaya, your wand will be made within the week, what is your address so I can owl the wand to you on completion?”

Toshiro rattled off Urahara’s address quickly and Ollivander nodded before pocketing the hairs.

“Your wand shall be ready within a week; you have my word on that Mr Hitsugaya.”

Toshiro nodded and Ollivander eyed the young man with wonder for a moment.

“I must say that it has been many years since I have had to customise a wand for a customer. I would be lying if I said I am not looking forward to the challenge your wand will no doubt be to make. But I stand by my words, the wand chooses the wizard and for some unfortunate souls those wands are not yet with us, but I will soon remedy that Mr Hitsugaya.”

Toshiro bowed and after a quick exchange between Flitwick and Ollivander the pair quickly left the shop and started walking down the less than busy Alley, most of the families having made their way home.

They made their way back through the arch way and into the Leaky Cauldron. Flitwick stopped to speak to the bar tender before leading Toshiro back into the room they had arrived in.

Flitwick grinned at Toshiro before offering his hand. Toshiro didn’t want to take the thing but had no choice if he wanted to get back to Urahara’s. With some hesitation he gripped the small half goblins hand and gritted his teeth as he felt the world spin and start to squeeze him like a lemon. The feeling vanished quickly and Toshiro let out a breath and looked around. They were right outside Urahara’s shop. It was dark out and the street lamps were the only illumination available to the pair of them.

“Well here we are,” Flitwick said with a grin.

“Yes. Thank your for today Professor,” Toshiro said and bowed to the small man, as was his custom. His Grandmother would skin his hide if he didn’t keep his manners, even if this Professor wouldn’t understand them.

“It’s quiet alright Mr Hitsugaya, I hope you have enjoyed today, I had an excellent time, you were great company.”

Toshiro eyed the Professor for a moment and found that he was being completely sincere in his words. Toshiro found that strange. This creature found Toshiro’s company pleasant, most of the time people found him difficult to get along with, what with his icy personality. Even Momo found it hard to be continually in his presence and she was like his sister.

“Thank you sir, I to have enjoyed your company, will I see you again?”

“Oh I expect you will Mr Hitsugaya, as you no doubt know I work at Hogwarts, I’m the Charms Professor, and you have been put forward for my class, we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other better.”

Toshiro felt his lips twitch at that, for some reason he found that thought agreeable.

“Now, your supplies should arrive tomorrow or within this week, they will be no later than that. Try and study the books as best you can and if possible get some practise in. I don’t know how it works in Japan, but underage magic in Britain is forbidden, you may need to ask for permission to practice.”

“My Uncle will see to it.”

In fact Toshiro had no idea if Urahara could see to it or not, but magic was like reiatsu and they had never been detected before. He doubted that any magic uses in Japan even knew of their existence and would just write of any strange occurrences as something normal. Japan was a very spiritual country after all.

“Good, good. Do your best and I will see you on the 1st of September. Here.”

Flitwick delved a hand into his robe pocket and brought out a thick envelope which he handed to Toshiro.

“Your letter to Hogwarts. I know that you already accepted the invite and that it was your Uncle that approached us, but every child coming to Hogwarts gets one, I felt you deserved the same. Inside are instruction for the train and the time of departure, also the school booklist. That could be handy during your reading.”

“Train?” Toshiro asked in curiosity.

“The Train to Hogwarts, all the student’s catch it. It leaves from London’s Kings Cross at 11 am on the 1st of September.”

“How will I…”

“Someone will come and collect you and take you to the train station, just like how we travelled today.” Toshiro winced; he was not looking forward to that.

“Why can’t I just go straight to Hogwarts instead of taking the train?”

“All the students get the train, it’s an experience Mr Hitsugaya and you should take them while you have the chance, you never know when they will stop.”

Toshiro nodded but was still not convinced. Flitwick merely smiled and stepped back.

“I will see you on September 1st then.”

“Will it be you picking me up?” Toshiro asked.

Flitwick shrugged, “who knows young man.”

He waved his hand and turned on his heel and with a pop he vanished from sight. Toshiro sighed and stared at the empty space left by the small Professor. What is it with older people always trying to sound so cryptic, why couldn’t he have given him a straight answer?

_Who knows Master._

_You’re just as bad Hyorinmaru. You never give me a straight answer, even when you say you are._

_But Master, I am old, it is my right to be cryptic as much as I like._

Toshiro huffed and made his way inside. As he slid open the door the sounds of shouting and crashing could be heard from the back along with Urahara’s distinct whining voice. Toshiro sighed. This was just going to be a great stay. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach.
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro mind speech/spells

Chapter 2

Train Meetings

“Can I just borrow…”

“No.”

“I promise not to break it.”

“That’s what you said about the books, so no, I already had to glue the pages back together after you got so excited and ripped them out.”

Urahara pouted and whined in annoyance.

“You’re no fair Hitsugaya Taichou.”

Toshiro sighed a week had passed swiftly since his shopping trip with Professor Flitwick. As the small half goblin had said his books and supplies had all arrived with in the first week, the books the very next day, much to Urahara’s delight. Toshiro had been lucky he’d even managed to get a look in before the crazed ex Shinigami was secreting them up to his room. Toshiro had been rather surprised when he had finally been able to start reading them; he was shocked at the amount of spells, as the wizards called them, and the amount of things they could accomplish. Some were rather interesting, such as transfiguring objects, but others seemed rather strange, why would someone want to have a spell to cut their own nose hair and straighten their teeth? The rest of his things had trickled in as the week went by. First his books then his cauldron, followed by his parchments, quills and ink. After came his potion ingredients, scales and telescope, plus his robes, much to the amusement of Urahara and Yoruichi, who forced him to parade about the shop in them, under the pretence of making sure they fit. But finally the week had ended and Toshiro was relaxing in the kitchen with a steaming cup of green tea.

“I didn’t know you liked green tea Hitsugaya Taichou?” Ururu said filling up his cup again.

“It’s soothing.”

“It’s weird,” Jinta exclaimed and Toshiro shot him a glare.

“Now, now children let’s all calm down, Toshiro’s only here for another week,” Urahara said with a grin.

Before Toshiro could say anything a tapping caught his attention. He turned and saw a large grey owl outside the window, its beak tapping at the glass as it flapped its wings awkwardly, it looked to be carrying something.

“Is that an owl?” Tessai said as Toshiro got up and went to the window. Toshiro remembered what Flitwick had said about owls, that they carried mail in the wizarding world and were used instead of the muggle post system. He quickly let the tired creature inside where it landed on the table in a heap, a long box tied to its leg. Ururu offered the animal some bread to eat while Toshiro extracted the box from the animal and sat back at the small round table.

The others crowded around as he lifted the lid.

“Is that it?”

“It looks so pretty.”

“Why is it so long?”

“I thought you said they were made of wood?”

Toshiro frowned; he had not been expecting this when he saw his wand for the first time, for that was what it was. It was long, much longer than any of the ones he had tried in the shop. It had an engraved grip in the handle, with swirling patterns running around the edge that looked almost like snowflakes. But the strangest thing about the wand was that it was pure white, almost like the colour of his hair. It was startling to look at, and stood out starkly against the purple interior of the box.

“There’s a letter.”

Toshiro quickly snatched it before Urahara could get his slimy hands all over it. His name was written in elegant script on the envelope and was sealed with a thick purple wax seal. Toshiro quickly slit it open, pulled out the letter and opened it.

 _Dear Mr Hitsugaya_ _._ He read.

_After a hard week I now have the distinct pleasure of giving you your wand. I will say that I have never had such a hard time with someone’s wand than what I have had with yours. This is what has driven me to write you this letter, to explain in detail the properties that make up this wand. One of the finest creations I have ever made._

_First to note is that the wand is 17 inches long, a rarity among wands, as the standard highest length is being only fourteen inches. I was forced to make the wand longer as the balance kept going off. Having a balanced wand is important for tricky spell work and having an unbalanced wand can cause any number of accidents to occur._

_The second and perhaps the most startling thing about the wand is the colour. Never before have I made a wand this colour. Of course I have used silver birch as a wood and the colour is slightly lighter, but never has a wand been white. The wood itself is from a fir tree, again not standard issue for a wand, but as I tested many different types of wood with the hair you provided I discovered that none were suitable, in fact most of them cracked and started to freeze over in places. I deduced that a sturdier wood was needed, one that could withstand cold temperatures and thus I turned to fir tree wood. But again that does not explain the colour, as fir tree wood is the same colour as any normal wood. The incident occurred when I had finally managed to get the wand to stabilise and seated the hair directly into the core of the wand. I had just cut it to 17 inches when a sudden burst of cold magic spilled right from the wand. I have to tell you Mr Hitsugaya I have never seen anything like it in my life. One moment your wand was the normal brown of any wand I had ever created the next it was stark white. I couldn’t believe my eyes. And the presence I felt from it, it was like I could feel frost creeping up my skin. Truly it was an experience._

_I added the distinct handle to help with your grip, what with the wand being so long, the decoration I added for free._

_I write you this to tell you that never have I had a wand so temperamental and stubborn, and such a joy to make. I expect to see great things from you in the future Mr Hitsugaya and please if you have any issues with it, please come and see me. I would be most happy to see your wand again, one of my greatest feats._

_Yours in gratitude._

_Garrick Ollivander_

_Wandmaker first class_

“Temperamental and stubborn? That does sound like our young Taichou now doesn’t it?”

“Shut up Urahara,” Toshiro snapped before folding the letter closed and looking down at the wand. He could tell what Ollivander had meant by the presence of the thing, it really did radiate quite a bit of cold reiatsu.

_It is an extension of myself._

_What do you mean Hyorinmaru?_

_It is like your zanpakuto. It feels like our reiatsu because it was made from our reiatsu. You will have no troubles performing this wizarding magic with that wand._

* * *

Toshiro had been sceptical at first but after a day of trial and error he found that Hyorinmaru’s prediction had been spot on. Performing magic with the wand was simple; in fact it was much easier to understand than kido, the premise behind spells being fairly easy. Say the words with intent and wave the wand in the correct hand movements and presto you have magic. Toshiro didn’t know why, but he felt rather disappointed that it wasn’t as hard as he had thought. He had quickly worked his way through all of the first year spells and books by the end of his first day with the wand. Well he wasn’t called a prodigy for nothing. His memory being able to memorise the words and wand movements with ease and handling a wand was no different to using his zanpakuto, both required a delicate hand but a strong wrist. He didn’t see how these wizards took a year to grasp these simple things; it was all just memory after all.  Urahara had offered him to use the secret training room, which was not so secret any more, under the building and Toshiro had been quick to take him up on the offer. The larger space enabled him to use more power and truly see what magic could do. He sped through the second and third year books and dove into the fourth and fifth. As he approached the end of the week he was pretty confident in spells across the board and was working his way through the sixth year material. The only problem he foresaw having was with potions. Not for lack of understanding the material, he fully understood the theory and memorised the recipes with ease. No, it was the lack of practical practise that had him worried. He’d never had to cook for himself before, his Grandmother having done all of that when he lived at home, and in the division the lower members dealt with the feeding of all the division that included himself. He’d never trusted Matsumoto to feed him, or teach him to cook. So he was left with reading through the many recipe books and hoping that understanding the theory would be enough to get him through the class unscathed.

During the week an increase of visitors had appeared at Urahara’s shop. The humans who hung around Karakura town had come around to see what was going on much to Toshiro’s displeasure. He guessed that he must have been over broadcasting his reiatsu with his practise as the day before he was set to leave he was visited by the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki while he was down in the underground training room.

“ _Reducto!_ ” Toshiro said softly and flicked his wand at a nearby boulder causing it to explode in a shower of stone.

“That’s impressive.”

“What do you want Kurosaki?”

Toshiro watched as the orange haired substitute weaved his way towards him, looking about at the various remains of other boulders. Toshiro had been practising with that particular spell for a while, trying to determine if the strength of the spell varied by the amount of reiatsu he pumped into it. His answer was yes, it did and he’d had quite a successful morning.

“I heard you were in town.”

“From whom no one knows I’m here but Urahara.”

“Rukia mention you had a mission and were staying with him for a while.”

Toshiro scowled. Damn Kuchiki sticking her nose into to his business.

“What do you want?”

Kurosaki shrugged.

“Just thought I’d see what it was all about. It’s rare a Captain goes on a mission.”

“And because of that most Captain Missions are secret and are not supposed to be talked about.”

Ichigo snorted.

“Good luck with that, I’ve already had my ear talked off by Urahara. He can’t shut up about wizards and magic and all the books you brought back from your little trip. Trust me Toshiro your mission isn’t going to stay secret for long around here.”

“That’s Hitsugaya Taichou to you,” Toshiro growled as his brow furrowed in annoyance. Really he should have known that Urahara couldn’t be expected to keep his mouth shut. That man was more of a gossip than the entire Woman’s Shinigami Society and they had Matsumoto as a member.

Ichigo raised his hands in mock surrender but his face remained serious. Toshiro thought for a moment about forcing him to leave, but the substitute was far too stubborn for that. He’d just come back again tomorrow or the next day until Toshiro caved in and talked about the damn mission. The white haired Captain sighed; things just always had to be so complicated.

And so Toshiro spilled his mission to Ichigo Kurosaki. Toshiro telling the orange haired teen all about what he had seen throughout Diagon Allley and what he had been able to learn about the humans while he was there. Even though the books he had bought were good for learning they had a complete lack of information about the wizarding world. Toshiro had eagerly dived into the history books once he had found them, but they seemed more to concentrate on creatures and goblin wars than on actual events in wizarding history. Toshiro had found that frustrating and told Ichigo so. When Toshiro told Ichigo about what he had learned of Harry Potter, the substitute was of the same mind as the white haired Captain, in fact he had openly scoffed.

“They were saved by a baby?”

“If what Flitwick and Madam Malkin said was true, also there is an account in one of the history books I had bought. There’s a whole chapter dedicated to the boy.”

To say Toshiro had found that rather disconcerting would be a lie. Most Captains and soul reapers were written about after they had died, again. It kept things simple and clean, plus most of their deeds were automatically recorded anyway. But he didn’t like the idea of someone chronicling his life before he had passed. The thought was rather morbid.

“And he’s what? Sixteen now? And he’s supposed to save them again?”

Toshiro nodded.

“There was not many mentioning’s of the war while I was in Diagon Alley. I think Flitwick was trying to down play it so I wouldn’t get scared and run off. But honestly I would have thought there would be some level of security patrolling the place; I didn’t see anyone who fit that description. It was almost as if they didn’t fully believe that this terrorist was out there.”

“Is that what this Voldemort guy is? A terrorist?”

Toshiro shrugged.

“Seems like it to me. From what I’ve managed to read on him he was of a pro pure blood stance.”

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but Toshiro waved his question away.

“Don’t ask. Anyway, he believed in these policies and in order to further them he killed anyone who stood in his way or didn’t fit into his view of wizarding society.”

“Why didn’t these wizards just kill him?”

“They couldn’t, he was too strong.”

“And yet he was defeated by a baby.”

Toshiro felt his lips twitch but resisted the urge to smile.

“To be honest this war has really nothing to do with me. My mission is reconnaissance and to find out what I can about the school and wizarding society and also to investigate the rise in Hollow activity, then I will leave. This is all so we can monitor them and the situation better; we do not what another Quincy incident.”

Ichigo winced and Toshiro couldn’t blame him. His human friend Uryu was the last of the Quincy and hated Shinigami, they didn’t want something like what happened to the young man’s people to happen again. So Toshiro would monitor these wizards and if they became a threat to the balance they would have the time to find a better response than just wiping them out.

“If you have any trouble with these wizards you just let me know. You may be there to monitor them but if you get dragged into something send for help, I‘ll come.”

“I doubt I will need your assistance Kurosaki, I am a Captain. Besides I’m not planning on being dragged into anything. This war has nothing to do with us. Unless it directly affects the mission, I have been ordered to stay out.”

Ichigo snorted, “Whatever.”

“What?” Toshiro asked.

“Nothing.”

“No Kurosaki you have something to say, say it.”

“You’ve never been able to stay out of something in all the time I’ve known you Hitsugaya _Taichou,”_ Ichigo stressed the word Taichou heavily which caused Toshiro to scowl.

“You can’t help but want to help others out; it’s in your nature. Even if you have been ordered to stay out of it you’ll still do it. I’m just telling you if you find yourself in too deep you can call on me. No need to tell the Head Captain and put a black spot on your oh so white record.”

Toshiro huffed and turned away ignoring the young male, but inside he couldn’t help but feel happy. Kurosaki was willing to help him with no questions asked. It felt kind of…nice.

_Is my young Master finally admitting that Ichigo Kurosaki is nice? The world must be ending._

_Shut up Hyorinmaru._

_I’m glad you’re finally letting people in again Master._

Toshiro ignored his dragon and instead directed his attention to practising his spells again. He even offered Ichigo the chance to watch and was quickly took up on the offer. The rest of the day passed quickly with Ichigo being very impressed with how far Toshiro had advanced in less than two weeks.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Toshiro filled out his first reports and sent them off to Seireitei with what he had learned. When he finally came out of his room he went and sat in the kitchen and was just about to indulge in another cup of green tea when Urahara dumped something in front of him.

“What is that?”

“Our message system. Good isn’t it?”

“What is it supposed to be? Some form of demon?”

“I’ll have you know I’m offended by that remark.”

Toshiro simply rolled his aqua marine eyes; he doubted the man was ever offended by anything.

“Ever since that owl came with your wand I’ve been trying to recreate it,” Urahara said with a gleam of excitement, “of course I could have just used a real owl or got you too purchase one put this seemed much more fun, let me introduce the first mod soul owl.”

Toshiro looked down at the now identified owl. It was rather small for an owl and pitch black in colour with wide silver eyes. It really didn’t look like any sort of owl Toshiro had had the chance to see and going past the Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley had given him the chance to see many.

“How will this thing be any better than me sending my reports with a regular owl?”

“Well…”

“Oi kid I’ll have you know I can travel ten times as fast as any of those feathered monsters you call owls,” a harsh feminine voice said.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and looked down at the owl, whose silver eyes glared at him.

“Did you just speak?”

“Course I did,” the owl scoffed snapping its beak angrily in Toshiro’s direction, “You’re not too bright for a Shinigami.”

_Why that little…_

_It’s cute._

_Shut up Hyorinmaru._

Just as Toshiro was about to swat the little menace Urahara quickly cut in.

“I told you it’s a mod soul owl. The actual body is just a gigai that I made in the likeness of an owl; I then placed one of my own home made mod souls inside. I designed her just for this mission. She’s fully equipped with the usual mod soul specs, so that little owl can move pretty fast, about one hundred times faster than a regular owl in flight and I believe they are no slouches. Plus she’s got the added bonus of being able to avoid detection, as well as a high intelligence in case of interception. I think she’s perfect for this.”

Toshiro eyed the little owl on the table that stared at him with equal intensity.

“What should I call you?”

“How should I know, he didn’t give me a name,” the owl gestured with her head at Urahara who merely grinned, “said you got to choose seen as I was going to be your pet and all.”

Toshiro didn’t know what to do. He’d never had a pet before and Hyorinmaru didn’t count, plus he already had a name. His Grandmother had taught him that names were important, that they helped shape who you were. Toshiro suddenly felt a great deal of pressure naming the little owl mod soul.

“How about Lucy? Ethel? Sarah? They’re all good English names.”

“No.”

“Spot? Blackie? Swift?”

“No just shut up!” Toshiro snapped and Urahara quickly retreated as the air started to turn frigid. Toshiro took a breath before turning his attention back to the owl. She really was dark, her black feathers almost melding into one another. Blackie wouldn’t be an inappropriate name for her. But he was not going with one of Urahara’s suggestions, plus it was rather plain. Her eyes shone like two stars on a cloudless night, bright and dazzling. But star didn’t seem right either, that was too bright of a name for a creature that seemed to embody the night so much. Wait.

“Yoru.” Toshiro said with finality.

Urahara scratched his chin and eyed the small Captain in thought.

“Night? Seems rather simple.”

“The best names often are,” Toshiro replied looking at the little owl, who had cocked her head to the side in thought.

“Yoru? It will do I suppose. Better than spot anyway.”

Toshiro couldn’t help a grin twitching at his lips. He thought he might quiet like this mod soul after all.

* * *

Later that night Urahara and Tessai set out a large meal for Toshiro’s last night. Toshiro felt kind of sad to be leaving. In the two weeks of his stay there he had grown comfortable. Even the children didn’t get on his nerves as much; he was not looking forward to leaving. His mission would truly start then and he would have no time to relax.

He went to bed that night after releasing Yoru out into the sky for a hunt, he had confidence that she would know when to come back. He had packed his truck. An item Flitwick had insisted that he attain, earlier. He quickly settled down to get what sleep he could.

The next day dawned bright and early. Toshiro was up with the sun, strapping Hyorinmaru securely to his back and dragging his truck out of the back and into the shop, ready and waiting for whoever would come to pick him up. Toshiro held a secret hope that it would be Flitwick, he was comfortable with the little half goblin and was in no doubt that he could get more information out of him in the near future.

“Are you nervous?”

“No.”

Urahara smiled. He was the only one to stand with him, the others having their chores to do, plus getting ready to open the shop once Toshiro had left.

Toshiro checked his soul phone, which had been upgraded thanks to Urahara’s meddling hands. It was nearly 10:30 am. Flitwick had said the train left at 11 am. He hoped these wizards were on time. Toshiro could not abide being late for anything.

A faint popping noise came to Toshiro’s ears and a minute later there was a knock on the shoji door.

“Come in,” Urahara called exuberantly and slowly the door slid back.

“Good morning I am here to escort a Mr Hitsugaya to London Kings cross.”

The voice was deep and almost lyrical; Toshiro got the sense of a brooding personality. A foot passed the threshold and Toshiro looked up to see his escort.

The man was tall, taller than Urahara and that was hard to do, the same height as Kyoraku Taichou. His black hair was long and greasy and fell in strands about his face. Long black robes that seemed to flutter in the slight breeze like bat wings, covered a lean pale from and dark coal black eyes peered out of a pasty face. They shot around the room at lightning speed before landing on Toshiro; the man’s lip seemed to curl as he took in Toshiro’s bright white hair and the hilt of his zanpakuto that still rested on his back.

“I am Severus Snape, potions Professor of Hogwarts.”

Urahara bounded forward like a man possessed and held out his hand in the traditional English greeting.

“A pleasure to meet you Mr Snape, I’m Urahara and this is my nephew Toshiro. Thank you for taking him to the station for us. Getting to London at this time of the year would be so difficult.”

Severus raised an eyebrow at the man’s light tone and extracted his hand from his surprisingly firm grip. His eyes slid back to the boy. Severus had a hard time keeping the shock out of his face as he took in the boy’s features. Of course he had been for warned by Flitwick but he couldn’t help but think that the half goblin had been exaggerating. But looking at the child now, he was safe to say that Flitwick’s report had been spot on. He truly did have incredible features for an Asian born boy. His eyes slid further back and caught a glimpse of the long sword the boy carried. Flitwick had told him about that as well. Apparently the boy had refused to take it off for the trip to Diagon Alley. Albus had told him that he had asked the boy’s Uncle about the young man running an after school club that focused on the art, he thought Albus had called it kendo. But he didn’t think the child would be running around with the thing strapped to his back. He could only imagine Albus’s face when he saw the thing practically attached to the child and most likely said child refusing to take it off. It would be worth a few laughs if nothing else.  

Toshiro stared at the Professor and bowed slightly in greeting.

“Thank you for taking me to the station.”

“It’s no problem at all, you have your supplies?”

“Hai everything is in the trunk.”

“Toshiro is always prepared aren’t you nephew?” Urahara skipped back over to the young Captain and before he could move away ruffled his hair into even more of a mess.

“Stop that,” Toshiro snapped slapping the man’s hand from his head and glaring at him. Severus took in the display and couldn’t help but feel amused.

“Well we had best be going. The train leaves in less than half an hour and we still have to get you on to the train.”

Toshiro nodded and quickly held out his arm before giving a piecing whistle. A light flap of wings and Yoru suddenly alighted on his arm before moving up to perch on his shoulder. The two of them had come up with this call system the previous night. Toshiro would whistle when he wanted Yoru’s services and the owl would come running. Yoru had said that if Toshiro imbued a burst of his reiatsu into the whistle she would be able to know it was him. Toshiro found the idea of calling her to be the simplest way to send his reports; he had no clue as to where he could be when he had to make them. There was no guarantee he would be able to get to her.

Severus stood trying to conceal his shock. Had the boy just called his owl? He had never seen something done like that before. Of course Albus had done a similar trick with his phoenix, but Fawkes was magical and had a higher level of intelligence than most birds. Owls were finicky by nature and he had never seen a wizard able to call one in such a fashion. This boy was rather interesting.

“Shall we go Professor?” Toshiro asked and the man nodded and brought out his wand. He flicked it in the direction of Toshiro’s truck and slowly the heavy thing rose into the air and went gliding towards the man.

Urahara watched in fascination and Toshiro quickly escaped to the Professor’s side. If he wasn’t careful the shop keeper would end up giving him a hug.

“Take my hand,” Snape instructed and with a feeling of woe Toshiro did so.

“We will be apparating directly on to the platform.”

“My information said something about a platform 9 and ¾’s.”

“That is correct, we will be going straight there, it is easier than going through Kings Cross.”

Toshiro nodded and Urahara waved his hand enthusiastically.

“Don’t forget to write dear nephew, see you soon.”

Toshiro snorted, “whatever,” he mumbled. They turned and the world started to squeeze him. Toshiro gripped the Professors pale hand tightly, until the world righted itself again and Toshiro had to blink his eyes to adjust them.

A swell of noise came to his ears. Children laughing and screaming at each other. Older voices calling after them. The sound of a large engine working slowly. Something hissed and Toshiro looked up to see a great cloud of steam being jetted into the sky. Toshiro looked down and dragged his eyes along a bright red train. And not a new train as he had seen in Tokyo or even Karakura. No it had a large chimney breast and body which was round with several large square carriages hooked up behind. He could see children climbing into large compartments, sat in groups or alone reading books. The place was noisy, loud and full of people, all the things Toshiro hated, he almost groaned.

“This way.”

Toshiro refocused and before following the Professor threw Yoru up into the air, she would follow the train and make her own way to Hogwarts. They headed to the back of the train, the sea of people seeming to open before them. Snape still held Toshiro’s trunk aloft and quickly opened the door of an empty compartment and slotted the wooden thing into one of the many empty spaces to store it.

Severus turned back to the boy, who was watching him with a blank expression, looking neither impressed by the Hogwarts Express nor thrilled at the sight of so many people. Severus wondered if the child even wanted to be there.

“This is where I leave you, do not bother to take your truck with you when you reach Hogwarts it will be taken separately, merely change into your robes and bring your wand if you wish.”

“Thank you Professor,” Toshiro said with another bow and Severus couldn’t help but feel rather proud to have this young man show such a sign of respect to him. He knew his popularity among the student body, his main haters being the Gryffindor’s, but the Ravenclaw’s and Hufflepuff’s were not too far behind. The only ones to like him were his own Slytherin’s and they were not that popular themselves.

“I will see you in the Great Hall once you arrive. You will go with the first years and take the voyage across the lake to the school.”

“Why? I am not to be in their year.”

“That’s true,” Severus said, “you will be placed in the sixth year as requested by your Uncle, but the Headmaster feels that the lake voyage is something everyone should have the chance to enjoy. I rather abhorred it myself; then again it was raining when I crossed that night.”

Toshiro sighed in defeat, it was obvious he was not going to get out of it; it was rather annoying how much these wizards wanted everyone to be involved with things.

“I will go with the first years then Professor. Thank you again for the escort.”

Snape nodded quickly before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Toshiro watched him for a moment before pulling himself into the compartment and shutting the door, hoping to drown out some of the noise taking place outside.

Toshiro looked around the compartment, it seemed nice enough, a bit big, but then again they were built to accommodate more than one person. Toshiro hoped that no one would come into his compartment, he rather liked the solitude, what with all the time he had spent at Urahara’s, he could do with some solitude. He quickly took Hyorinmaru from his back and crossed to his truck where he propped it up against the side. He opened the lid and riffled through the trunks contents before bringing out a book. It was the sixth year Defence Against the Dark Arts text. Ever since he had seen Professor Snape cast the levitating spell wordlessly, it had got Toshiro’s interest perked up. Casting soundlessly was not something he had tried and he was keen to see if there was anything in the defence book about the theory.

He quickly settled down on one of the cushioned benches and started to read, quickly losing himself in the theory behind several spells that looked rather more complicated than the ones in the previous volume.

The noises from outside seemed to grow. Toshiro winced when he heard a rather loud woman’s tone yelling. Honestly couldn’t these wizards be a little quieter. A shrill whistle and the train lurched into life and started rolling. Toshiro didn’t look up to engrossed and without the outside noise to distract him he soon became lost. 

He was almost half way through the volume when the door of his compartment slid open. Toshiro resisted the urge to growl; he knew he should have locked the door.

“Oh we’re sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Toshiro said in his icy tone snapping his eyes up to glare at the intruders.

There were three of them. Two boys and a girl and all were dragging their trucks behind them. The girl was small with long blonde hair that seemed to be rather knotted and tangled. She held a magazine to her chest and seemed to be wearing some kind of crazy glasses. A rather chubby boy stood near the back, dark brown hair plastered to his head and large brown eyes wide as he stared at Toshiro. The third intruder and remaining boy was quiet tall, but rather lean. Black tussled hair with wire rimmed glasses framing green eyes. He looked at Toshiro in confusion, before seeming to gather himself together and cleared his throat.

“Do you mind if we sat in here? There’s no other free compartments.”

Toshiro rolled his eyes. It was just his luck that he got company when he could well do without it. He nodded and pulled his book back up to his face to continue reading.

The shuffling of feet and the banging of the trucks being slotted into place and finally the squeaking of seats filled the air as the three interlopers sat down. A damning silence fell but Toshiro couldn’t care less, the latest chapter of his book was rather interesting.

“So are you a first year?”

Toshiro glanced up and saw it was the chubby boy that was speaking.

“No,” he said turning over to the next page.

“Oh, right.”

“You look like a first year, your small and we’ve never seen you around here before, so what are you if not a first year?” a dreamy voice asked.

Toshiro prickled and felt his reiatsu rise.

_What did she say?_

_Calm down Master, I’m sure she did not mean offence._

Toshiro sent his coldest glare at the blonde haired girl, who had taken off her strange glasses to scrutinise him. For a moment the dreamy dazed look seemed to vanish from her eyes, as she was caught by Toshiro’s harsh glare.

“I am not a first year. The reason you haven’t seen me before is because I am a transfer, I will be in the sixth year.”

“What?” the black bespectacled boy exclaimed.

“Are you deaf? I am starting sixth year.”

“But you look twelve?”

_What?_

_Shall I kill him Master?_

_Oh I’m tempted believe me._

But the trouble Toshiro would get into if he did that was uncertain, so he stuck to shifting his icy gaze onto the boy instead and was pleased to note the shiver than ran through him.

“Shall we introduce ourselves,” the dreamy girl from before said, seeming to try and diffuse the situation they were finding themselves drawn into, “I’m Luna Lovegood.”

“N…Neville L…L…Longbottom.”

“Harry Potter.”

Toshiro speared Potter with a quick assessing glance which had the boy staring at him.So this was Harry Potter? The would-be saviour of the wizarding world? Toshiro resisted the urge to snort in amusement, the kid didn’t look as though he paid attention in his classes half the time, let alone beat a powerful Dark Lord or so the books had said, Toshiro was rather disappointed actually, he thought the boy would at least be taller.

Toshiro nodded to the three of them, not showing his thoughts on his face, before returning to his book.

“I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, or Toshiro Hitsugaya as you would say it in this country.”

“That’s a nice name Toshiro.”

“Pease don’t call me that.”

The three of them blinked.

“Why not?” Potter asked.

“Because I would prefer to be addressed by my last name. If you wish to call me anything address me as Hitsugaya.”

“Oh right.”

“Is your hair dyed Hitsugaya”

“Yeah it’s a rather weird colour, don’t you worry that you’ll get in trouble at Hogwarts?”

Toshiro felt his vein pop.

“My hair is not dyed.”

The three gasped.

“You mean it’s natural?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Wow.”   

Toshiro went back to his book but before he could get comfortable a cry caught his attention.

“Is that a sword?”

Toshiro’s gaze snapped up and was just in time to see the chubby boy reaching out for his zanpakuto.

“Don’t touch that!” he yelled getting to his feet instantly. Longbottom froze, his fingers inches from Hyorinmaru’s icy sheath.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly pulling his hand back.

“Is it yours Hitsugaya? It’s very pretty,” Lovegood said.

Toshiro huffed and quickly crossed to his truck taking up his zanpakuto and placing it across his lap as he sat back down.

“What are you doing with a sword anyway?” Potter asked in curiosity.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and shot the teen a look of complete disdain.

“I’m going to kill someone with it,” Toshiro dead panned.

The room went utterly still and Toshiro let their shock ride for a few moments, before sighing.

“I’m joking.”

The three of them stared at him for a moment longer before offering him strange smiles and looking at each other in curiosity.

_Can they not take a joke?_

_If we are being honest Master that joke was rather bad._

_I didn’t know you were an authority on joke telling Hyorinmaru?_ Toshiro snapped in annoyance.

_I’m not but even I could tell that what you said was not funny._

Toshiro huffed and could hear the dragon laughing to himself at the back of his mind. Dumb overgrown lizard, what did he know about being funny?

“Seriously though why do you have a sword, no one else carries them at Hogwarts?”

Toshiro sighed.

“I have practised kendo all of my life, it is a skill I learnt back home. When your Headmaster found out about it he approached my Uncle about me setting up an after school club to teach the art.” 

The three of them stared at the small Captain for a moment in awe, Toshiro wanted to shake them. Honestly haven’t these children been taught it’s impolite to stare? 

“Professor Dumbledore wants us to learn to fight?” Longbottom asked nervously.

“It’s almost like a duelling club or the DA,” Lovegood said dazedly.

“May be because of the war…”

“How can you run it? You’re just a kid yourself?”

Toshiro bristled at the last comment and resisted the urge to unsheathe Hyorinmaru. He could show this human just how much of a kid he was.

“I have been practising kendo nearly all of my life,” Toshiro said in his cold Captain’s voice, “I am considered a Master among my peers and have taught many others the way of the sword long before you. I assure you I am plenty able to teach kendo.”

The children gulped and all looked away nervously. Toshiro smirked to himself, the Captain voice never failed; it’s what he used with new graduates when they first stepped into his division. What with being the youngest Taichou he was rather underestimated, and graduates seemed to think he was some form of push over. Well he certainly knocked that out of them in quick order.

_Don’t you mean scare the new recruits out of their wits at the first meeting?_

_It always works._

_You can be rather cruel Master._

Toshiro ignored the dragon and instead turned back to his book. Glad for the silence his speech had brought.           

 Unfortunately it didn’t last long, the three started to talk amongst each other after a while, but their voices were quiet and didn’t disturb Toshiro’s reading too much. The boys started talking about something called Quidditch and Toshiro was happy to tune them out, but a hand on his shoulder startled him.

“What house to do you think you will get into Hitsugaya?”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl.

“House?”

“Yes.”

“What are these houses?”

“You don’t know?” Longbottom said and Toshiro sent him a withering look causing him to look away.

“They’re the houses that students are sorted into in their first year, there are four of them Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and… Slytherin.”

Potter seemed rather reluctant to mention the last house and it got Toshiro’s ever present curiosity up.

“How is one sorted?”

“Well your put into the house that best matches your personality traits,” Lovegood explained, “for example Ravenclaw is the house of knowledge and wisdom.”

“Gryffindor is courage and bravery,” Potter added.

“Hufflepuff is for hard workers and loyalty and Slytherin is for the cunning and sly.”

Toshiro stared at the three of them as he assessed the information.

“Doesn’t everyone have those traits?”

“No,” Potter said with such ferocity that it shocked even Toshiro.

“Not everyone is a hard worker or is smart, nor is everyone sly and cunning,” Potter seemed to sneer the last two as though they were something disgusting on the bottom of his shoe.

“Really then I would not wished to be sorted into any of your houses if it encourages separatism like that.”

Potter gaped and Longbottom seemed bewildered, only Lovegood seemed intrigued.

“Separatism?”

“You don’t think so? Splitting up children based on personality is a rather disadvantages thing to do, how do you ever have the chance to grow into well rounded personalities and individuals if you are surrounded by people who act the same as you all the time?”

“I think it’s to engender feelings of companionship and getting young students to have something in common with each other.”

“Then doing so based on personality is stupid, there are simpler things, such as what type of music someone likes or if they are athletic or not. Putting people in houses based on personalities at 11 is rather dull and hinders growth, especially intellectually. How are people going to get smarter and better grades in their school work if they don’t believe they can, simply based on that they are not a Ravenclaw?”

The three sat in stunned silence and Toshiro felt rather vindicated. He could never imagine the Gotai 13 working on such a system. Of course they’re best healers went to the fourth division and most Shinigami with a physical zanpakuto gravitated towards division 11, but most of the time the graduates had a good pick of divisions and didn’t feel pressured to go into one or the other. It created good working teams as you could depend on others strength knowing they’d have different strengths and abilities to yourself. Toshiro didn’t know what he would have done when he first graduated if it wasn’t for the diverse personalities and skills of his team mates, being surrounded with people like himself for that period in his life would have been counterproductive and he would have never been made a Captain.

“So based on what you know of our house system that you think is pointless which house do you think you would fit into?” Potter asked with a tone of anger. Toshiro didn’t know if he was angry at Toshiro’s argument or if it was because he was bad mouthing the school. Potter came across as though he loved the school more than he did people.

“If I was to pick one out of the lot, I think I would be a Slytherin, they at least seem to have a modicum of sense about them.”

Silence fell, all three of them staring at him as though he had grown a second head. Toshiro stared blankly back at them, what had he done now?

“You’d want to be a Slytherin?” Longbottom asked with shock.

Toshiro shrugged.

“They seem the best fit for me.”

“You’d like to be associated with dirty rotten, cheating, sly, dark, murderers?” Potter asked in a quiet voice.

“I don’t know anything about murderers that was not mentioned in the traits you said earlier but I would consider myself to be cunning, I am a good strategist, so people tell me.”

It was true, Toshiro was renowned for his strategies, even with being the youngest Captain, he was considered one of the best behind Kyoraku Taichou and the Head Captain. What with his power still being immature, he had to learn to compensate and planning his battles always saw that he came out at the end of them alive. He had rushed blindly into battle before, the fight with Aizen in the central forty six chambers being one of the examples, and in nearly all the cases where he hadn’t planned ahead he had come off worse.

“All Slytherin’s are nothing but dirty Death Eaters, most of them follow Voldemort! Is that what you’re going to do!?”

Toshiro watched the Potter boy stunned as he glared angrily at him. What had the terrorist got to do with his house choice? He thought they were discussing traits?

“What has that got to do with this?”

“All Slytherin’s follow Voldemort! They hate muggle’s and muggleborn’s and think everyone but purebloods are beneath them. They think they’re better than us simply because they’re pure blood. It’s wrong and disgusting and you want to be a part of that?”

“Harry please,” Longbottom whined but Toshiro could feel his own anger raising, if there was one thing Toshiro could not abide it was prejudice. Sure the Death Eater’s sounded just as bad but that didn’t mean that all the students in a house somehow associated with them were the same.

“All of them?”

“Yes all of them! All of them follow Voldemort or will in the future.”

“That’s rather harsh of you.”

“It’s the truth.”

“So little 11 year olds if they’re sorted into Slytherin are going to follow this Voldemort then when they grow up?”

Potter stumbled for a moment.

“W…well.”

“They’re going to all march off and follow a man who is a known murderer simply because of the house they were sorted into at school? That’s putting rather a lot of pressure on the shoulders of a child.”

“They want to…”  

“Then if that’s what you think then no wonder they follow him.”

Potter blinked in surprise and even Lovegood and Longbottom stared at him in shock.

“What?”

“I said no wonder they follow him, because it seems as though even if they decided not to, they would just be persecuted by you anyway. You would call them untrustworthy and many other things. Have you ever thought that it is you that make these so called Death Eater’s possible?”

Potter seemed to splutter but before he could say anything the door slid open again.

“There you guys are we’ve been looking all over…hey whose the kid?”

Toshiro looked up to see a tall red haired male framed in the doorway. Dark freckles dusted his face and his blue eyes regarded Toshiro with something like mistrust. Behind him was a bushy haired girl with brown eyes. Both were already dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms and were staring at the scene with confusion.

“What’s going on?” the girl asked.

Toshiro snapped his book shut before anyone could speak and quickly got to his feet, slinging his zanpakuto from its place on his lap up onto his back.

“Nothing of concern. If you will excuse me I have to use the bathroom.”

Toshiro smoothly passed between the two other children. He just managed to hear the red heads voice inquire a second time as to what was happening before Toshiro was around the bend and away.             

He made a quick beeline for the toilet, taking a quick look around to check to see if he was alone before dashing into the nearest cubical and locking the door. He sat on the toilet seat with his legs crossed and pulled Hyorinmaru from his back, laying the zanpakuto across his lap he closed his eyes and took a deep calming breathe.

_Are you calm now Master?_

Toshiro opened his eyes and saw the large ice dragon staring at him with his blood red eyes. The icy glazier was surrounded by mountains of snow and the wind howled and whipped about as though agitated.

_I’ve been better._

_I can feel your frustration._

Toshiro huffed. _You would be to if you had to put up with that._

_I understand why you are upset._

_I’m not upset Hyorinmaru I’m just pissed off._

The dragon chuckled and Toshiro felt some of his anger start to ebb away. Those kids really had wound him up the wrong way. First interrupting his reading, then the hair comments and trying to touch Hyorinmaru, didn’t they understand the concept of look but do not touch? Especially with an object that did not belong to them. Then there was the argument. Toshiro had not known much about Hogwarts, Flitwick had been fairly tight lipped and Toshiro had not been inclined to question him on the subject, seen as he would be going to the school in just a few short weeks, but still, what kind of school encouraged separatism in such a way?

_Your being dramatic Master._

_You can’t deny it though._

_I’m not saying that the way they split the students is foolish and should be done on a better basis than personality, especially the personality of 11 year olds. But the idea of houses themselves is not a separatist notion, it is a way to foster community and bring comfort to the young children that are probably living away from home for the first time in their lives._

Toshiro frowned. Ok maybe Hyorinmaru had a point. But still what that Potter boy had said...

_They seem to hate Slytherin’s though._

_Yes I noticed._

_All because of the views and actions of a few associated with those in the house? That would be like Seireitei throwing out the entire 11 th division just because Kempachi broke another building, or something equally as volatile._

_That is how it is though Master. Hate is an easy thing to feel._

Toshiro huffed it was hard not to, the Potter boy was practically seething killing intent, even the other two didn’t protest to what he said. Why were such a group discriminated against so harshly? Simply because of the actions of one man that had ties to the house in some way or another? That was a pretty silly thing for people to hold a grudge against them for. Of course Toshiro did not condone what the man was doing, and if people of that house did follow his doctrines then they were foolish to do so. But maybe they would not feel the need to do so, if they felt they could be accepted by those around them.

_Adults teach children what they want them to know. If the hatred starts and is passed on it continues to grow over time._

_I know Hyorinmaru, I know, but I find the whole thing disturbing._

_Unless it affects your mission you shouldn’t interfere with it, you are here for reconnaissance Master, not to solve this world’s problems for them._

Toshiro nodded his head, but he couldn’t help but feel a stab of guilt at leaving things like they were. He knew how it felt to be discriminated against, he had been nearly his whole life. What with only having Grandmother and Momo not look at him as if he was some freak or curse. It was only when he became a Shinigami that he had finally achieved some sort of acceptance, but even then the scars of his past still haunted him.

Hyorinmaru slid forward and curled his body around his young Master, offering what comfort he could as the memories surfaced. Toshiro pushed into the cold scales and tried his best to push the thoughts back.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that but suddenly a large banging noise cut through the silence and Toshiro’s eyes snapped open. He was still sat on the toilet seat and he could feel the train had stopped and the sound of feet along the corridor outside heralded that it was time to disembark.

How long had he been meditating? He thought before jumping to his feet and pulling his zanpakuto across his back and opening the toilet door and rushing out of the bathroom. He dashed along the corridor weaving in and out of the other students; all dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms. He finally made it back to the compartment and was thankful that the thing was empty. He went to his truck and quickly threw open the lid. He pulled his robes over his head and tried his best to fasten them up as best he could, after some hesitation he quickly grabbed his wand as well.  By the time he was finished the corridor was nearly empty. Toshiro took a breath and started to make his way to the exit.       

A cracking sound caught Toshio’s attention and he stopped just before a compartment door.

“That’s from my Father. Now, let’s see…”

A shuffle and a ruffle of cloth.

“I don’t reckon they’ll find you till the trains back in London. See you around Potter…or not.”

The compartment door slid open and Toshiro was greeted by a sight of a silver haired male. Well silver was perhaps a strange word to describe the boy’s hair, very light blonde almost as white as Toshiro’s own but along the lines of Gin’s colouring. That thought rather disturbed Toshiro. His skin was pale and his eyes a stormy grey. He was small and slight, but Toshiro could make out some muscle, especially around the arms, long and lean. He was dressed in his Hogwarts robes which were neat and pressed and looked rather expensive.

The boy turned to look at Toshiro who merely gazed back blankly. The boy stared at him for a moment before tilting his head and walking away. Toshiro watched him go before looking into the compartment. It was empty apart from the trucks stacked in the corner. Who had the boy been talking to then?

_There’s a presence in here Master._

_Where?_

_On the floor, it seems to be cloaked._

Toshiro glanced at the floor and thought for a second he could see something moving. He concentrated for a second and in a flash he caught a glimpse of reiatsu. His lip curled slightly.

_Potter._

_Indeed Master._

Toshiro hesitated for a second, what should he do? Should he help him? Undo whatever the silver haired child had done and walk away? Or simply let things be?

Toshiro pondered a moment before turning his back swiftly and walking down the corridor.

_You’re going to just leave him there Master?_

_No, I’m just not going to be the one to help him._

 Toshiro quickly left the train and as he stepped down he saw a young woman with bright hair watching the crowd by one of the outside compartment doors. Toshiro quickly crossed to her and tapped her arm.

“Yes?” she said shocked, obviously not expecting anyone to approach her.

“Sorry for bothering you but there seems to be someone still on the train, in one of the first compartments. I think he could use a hand.”

“Oh right thank you.”

The woman smiled at him before bustling off towards the train exit. Toshiro watched her go, yes he wouldn’t help the Potter boy himself, but that didn’t mean he would just leave him. What kind of Captain would that make him?    


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro’s mind speech/spells
> 
> *- Dumbledore’s speech from Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince pages 157 – 160
> 
> Second *- Snape’s speech from Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince pages 168 - 170

Chapter 3

Hogwarts

“Firs’ year’s, Firs’ year’s over ‘ere!”

Toshiro looked around and saw a small crowd gathered around a giant of a man. He had a long tangled mane of hair and a large busy beard, both a deep black and beetle like eyes; he had to be over eight feet tall and rather wide. Toshiro had never seen such a man before, apart from Jidanbo the guard of one of the gates into Seireitei.

Toshiro made his way over and stepped up to the man tapping him on the arm. The giant looked down and smiled at him with a wide toothy grin.

“’Ello there little one, you come to join the other firs’ years?”

Toshiro scowled and shook his head slowly.

“No sir, I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, the new sixth year.”

The giant’s eyes bulged comically as he stared at the small child before him.

“Eh?”

“I was told that I would be making the crossing with the first years. Something about it being an experience,” Toshiro continued with a note of disdain in his voice.

The giant coughed before seeming to grab a hold of himself, he grinned and slapped his hand across Toshiro’s back rather forcefully barely missing his zanpakuto and almost causing the young Captain to wince, but luckily Toshiro was used to such blows from his training.

“Are you now? Well that’s a firs’ never seen a sixth year so small before but then ‘gain don’t see to many people me own size ‘o course.”

He laughed a loud belly laugh and aimed a large smile at Toshiro.

“I’m Rubus Hagrid Care of Magical Creatures Professor ‘ere at ‘Ogwarts. So you’ll be making the crossing with us? You’ll enjoy it lad, all the firs’ years do, get a great view of ‘Ogwarts from across the lake.”

Toshiro tuned the man out and simply stood there. So the giants name was Hagrid was it? These wizard really did have rather strange names, then again his was probably no better to them.

Eventually all the first years had gather and Hagrid led them off into the dark. The group was on the small size, not what Toshiro had expected from a whole year group in a school. The quantity of souls in the academy back in Seireitei was always rather high; this number was rather pitiful in comparison. They soon came to the side of a lake where a dozen or so little boats rested in the water.

“Three to a boat please! Three to a boat!”

Toshiro quickly snagged a boat, not bothering to talk to any of the children; it wasn’t as though he was going to be in classes with them. The boat was small and a bit wet, water soaked into Toshiro’s robes, making them feel uncomfortable and clingy. Two other children joined Toshiro but he ignored them when they tried to talk to him, this mission wasn’t about making friends after all. Hagrid settled into a boat on his own before glancing around to see if everyone was seated.

“Right everyone ready? ‘Ere we go. Forward!”

The boats suddenly all started to glide forward, breaking the glass like quality of the lake. The first years chatted with each other excitedly while Toshiro simply looked bored by the whole procedure.

“Round this bend you’ll get you firs’ view of ‘Ogwarts.”

Around they went and a loud ooh came up from the crowd. Toshiro merely glanced at the castle; he’d seen the stealth forces photos so he was fairly familiar with the structure. Though he had to say that it did look rather beautiful lit up like it was. The clear sky and high moon making it look rather majestic as it sat on the grassy mound.

_Are you getting appreciative?_

_I’m merely admiring the artistry._

Hyorinmaru snorted but fell silent once again. Toshiro watched as the children starred wide eyed at the place which was to be their home for the year and the point that would be the main focus of Toshiro’s investigation. He could already feel reiatsu coming off the structure, not as strong as it would be in Seireitei but he could still feel it coming from the large building it waves. The place must have been built with magic similar to Diagon Alley.

The boats bumped into the side of the lake and the children quickly disembarked. Toshiro stuck to the back of the group as they drew near the castle. They reached some large double doors and Hagrid knocked loudly on one. The door was quickly opened and a tall elderly looking woman popped her head out, her hair done up in a tight bun.

“The firs’ year Professor McGonagall.”

“Thank you Hagrid, you can go join the feast now.”

Hagrid nodded and shuffled off down the side of the castle and out of sight, but still gave some cheery waves to the nervous first years.

McGonagall ushered the group inside and started to walk them through the entrance hall, before veering off and taking them into a side chamber. She gathered them around and shut the door quietly.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” she said her voice sounding stern and very much like a teacher, “very shortly you will all be sorted into your houses. While you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. You will eat together sleep together and be taught together. Throughout the year you can gain points for your house, good behaviour and grades are rewarded with points, any rule breaking and you will lose house points. The house which at the end of the year has the most points wins the house cup.”

Toshiro watched as the children nodded, all looking at each other in excitement.

“The sorting shall begin momentarily.”

Toshiro wondered just what this sorting was all about. He knew now that the students were sorted by personality, but how exactly was that done. Did the teachers chose? Or someone associated with the house? Or did you put your name forward similar to how you applied for a division?

“Mr Hitsugaya?”

“Hai?”

Toshiro looked up to see McGonagall staring down at him. She frowned at his response but didn’t say anything.

“I know you are not a first year and will be instead part of the sixth year, but you will still be sorted with the other first years, but in order to separate you, I ask that you be sorted last while the first years take their turn.”

Toshiro thought for a moment before nodding his head.

“That is acceptable.”

The woman nodded and eyed his zanpakuto which was still strapped to his back.

“However I do have some reservations about your sword.”

“It comes with me.”

“There will be children…”

“I have no place to put it Professor and I am not leaving it here. Besides I have been asked to run a kendo club by your Headmaster or so my guardian has informed me, so the students had best get used to seeing more swords around don’t you think?”

The woman pursed her lips in a thin line before walking away and out the door. Toshiro sighed and headed over to one of the far corners to wait it out. The children had all gathered around each other and were talking quietly. Some looked nervous. Others excited, while most just looked plain scared, what did they have to fear? It wasn’t as if they were going to be asked to do something horrible.

_It is in human nature to be scared of the unknown._

_Doesn’t mean you should let it consume you._

_This coming from the boy that had such a hard time accepting that he had to be a Shinigami? You were just as frightened when you left your Grandmothers and went off to Seireitei and that stemmed mostly from the fear of the unknown._

Toshiro growled lowly as he felt the dragon smirk in triumph. Ok so he did understand that and it was perfectly normal to be scared of the unknown, but honestly did these children have to make it so obvious?

“Line up first years, the sorting begins now.”

McGonagall’s voice whipped through the room and the children quickly fell into line. Two by two with Toshiro left alone and partner less at the back.

“Mr Hitsugaya, are you comfortable being back there alone? I can have a student stand with you.”

“No I’m fine. Lead on.”

McGonagall nodded before leading the group back out into the entrance hall and towards another set of double doors. At their approach they swung open to reveal a Great Hall, with long wooden tables and benches that the rest of the student body occupied.

Toshiro was transfixed, the place was fascinating. Candles hovered in the air over the tables and high up the walls. Large golden platters and plates covered the surface of the tables as the students waited on the wooden benches for the sorting to begin. But what really captured Toshiro was the ceiling. It looked exactly like the night sky outside, only he could still tell that there was a roof in place, but it was as though he was looking through it. He’d never seen anything like that before.

_So that is what magic can do?_

_That would be a rather interesting skill to learn, good for recon._ Hyorinmaru’s voice came into his musing and Toshiro nodded his head slightly in agreement. At the first opportunity he would see if this place had a library.

The group made their way between the tables and up towards the front where a fifth table stood on a raised dais. Toshiro looked along its length and spotted Flitwick, sat with his feet dangling in the air. Flitwick caught Toshiro’s gaze and gave him a tiny wave.

_They must be the teachers_ , Hyorinmaru mused.

_They don’t look to impressive do they?_

_Are you comparing them to your academy instructors?_

Toshiro gulped at the reminder of his academy instructors. He’d had a hard time with them, when he was in academy. They being unhappy that such a small boy had been allowed to join and when said boy started excelling in all of their classes they took it as a personal affront and pushed more work on to him. Well more fool them; if it wasn’t for that and the lack of friends he gained he would have never finished the academy in less than a year, a record in academy history. But looking at the teachers of Hogwarts he couldn’t help but feel they all seemed a little old to be teaching students.

Below the teachers table a stool was set. It was small and had spindly looking legs. Sat on its surface was what looked to be a pointed black hat.

Silence fell over the Great Hall and Toshiro wondered what everyone was waiting for. Suddenly the hat jerked a rip like mouth opened wide.

“In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted;

United by a common goal,

They had the self-same yearning,

To make the world’s best magic school

And pass along there learning.”

 

_The hat is singing._

_I am aware of that Master._

_How is the hat singing?_

_Perhaps a spell?_

_If so that is quiet the spell, I have never read of anything that could do that in the books I have. Could it be a Hollow?_

_I doubt it Master, I do not sense death from the thing._

 

Toshiro nodded his head and tuned back into the Hat’s song.

 

“Said Slytherin, ‘we’ll just those

Whose ancestry is purest.’

Said Ravenclaw, ‘We’ll teach just those whose

Intelligence is surest.’

Said Gryffindor, ‘We’ll teach just those

With brave deeds to their name.”

Said Huffelpuff, ‘I’ll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same.”

 

_So far the Hufflepuff is sounding the most intelligent out of the founders._

_I see what they meant now by personality, how can anyone be sorted by just those specifics alone? It doesn’t create any diversity, it’s no wonder they have so many problems._

 

“And now the Sorting hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I’m for,

But this year, I’ll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that is wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether Sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we’ll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you…

Let the sorting now begin.”

 

The hat became motionless and fell silent. There was a slight pause before McGonagall started clapping and it was slowly followed by the rest of the students.

 

_Well that was interesting._

_Even the, what was it called? Sorting hat, thinks this way of sorting is ridiculous._

_It does not bode well for the future Master. Perhaps they will take heed of its warning._

 

Toshiro snorted but didn’t comment, for what he had seen of the students already the houses were more likely to be at each other’s throats, not uniting.

McGonagall made her way over to the two objects and turned to face them.

“When I call your name,” she said taking a scroll from inside of her robes, “you will come forward and place on the sorting hat, it will then tell you what house you are to be a part of during your time at Hogwarts.”

Mutterings ran through the first years. Most looking rather relieved that they didn’t have to do anything more complicated than try on a hat. Toshiro fixed the hat with an icy stare as he contemplated.

_So we just have to try on a hat?_

_You were right about a third party judging though._

_Yes but I didn’t think it would be a hat._

McGonagall unrolled the parchment and started to read off names. Toshiro watched carefully as the first new student came slowly to the stool where McGonagall had picked up the hat. She motioned for the child to sit and once done placed the hat upon their head.

A moment of silence, the entire hall seemed to be waiting with bated breath.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Toshiro nearly jumped out of his skin as the Hall burst into applause and the student dashed off towards one of the tables on the left.

_First singing then talking, how is it doing that?_

_I do not know Master. Perhaps you should check the hat for reiatsu_.

Toshiro nodded mentally before reaching out with his own icy reiatsu, trying to seek out the hats own. The hat was at that minuet being placed on a boy’s head. Toshiro frowned as he got a tiny slither of something, but wasn’t sure if it was reiatsu or not.

_I can’t tell._

_We will have to wait for our turn then._

“RAVENCLAW!”

A table on the right cheered loudly and Toshiro settled back to wait impenitently.

The children were called one by one and the hat continued to call.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“RAVENCLAW!”

When eventually the hat called out Slytherin for a black haired little girl the Hall seemed to fall silent, the only ones clapping politely were the students at the table on the far right. Toshiro narrowed his eyes as he spotted the silver haired boy from the train. He was clapping along with everyone else, but, and Toshiro wasn’t sure, his eyes seemed to be darting to stare at him.

The sorting soon came to a close for the first years with only Toshiro left standing. Someone cleared their throat and Toshiro looked up to see an old wizened man standing from his chair. He had a long silver beard and hair that was tucked into the belt of his robes, which were a bright purple colour. His blue eyes sparkled as he took in the students. This must be the Headmaster.

“As you can see we have an extra student here with us today. This young man is Hitsugaya Toshiro, or Toshiro Hitsugaya, he is a new transfer from Japan.”

Whispers broke out through the Hall and Toshiro could see several of the students craning their necks to get a good look at him.

“Mr Hitsugaya is to be sorted into our sixth year. Mr Hitsugaya if you please?”

Toshiro strode forward and sat quickly on the stool. McGonagall lowered the hat and Toshiro was rather surprised that it covered his eyes.

_Ah what a bright mind you have young one, so full of knowledge._

_Who’s that?_

_But there’s courage as well, plenty of that, but you worked hard for it. Plus I sense a great deal of cunning now that is interesting._

_I said who are you?!_

_My you are a loud young man._

_What are you doing in my mind?_

_I thought that would be obvious, I am sorting you._

_You’re the hat?_

_Yes indeed, now please keep quiet while I see where you belong._

Before Toshiro could object he felt the hat searching deeper. Toshiro could feel it looking through his memories and experiences and slowly it crept closer to his inner world where Hyorinmaru started to stir.

_You are a contradictory young man. I can’t seem to find a good place for you at all. One seems to cancel the other out._

_Get away from there._ Toshiro muttered.

_What’s this?_

Toshiro couldn’t stop the hat even if he tried. As soon as the hat breeched his inner world Hyorinmaru gave a mighty roar.

_What thing has entered my domain?! Leave now before I cast you out._

_What the?!_ Toshiro heard the hat exclaim.

_I said out!_

Hyorinmaru gave a fierce roar and Toshiro could feel the hat reel away and leave his inner world.

_I told you to get away._

_What was that?_

_Nothing you need to know about. I thought you were just here to sort me, so sort me._

_Right,_ the hat mumbled _, well, you’re good at keeping secrets it seems; I think I know the right place to put you._

“SLYTHERIN!”

Toshiro ripped the hat from his head and marched over to the table. He took a seat near the first years unsure of where else to sit and glowered at the table top. Who did that hat think it was, barging into Toshiro’s inner world like that? No good busy body.

_Shall I go back and eat it Master?_

_If it tells anyone…_

_Don’t worry Master, when it entered our inner world I attached a slither of my reiatsu to it, I will know if the hat intends to blab and will stop it accordingly._

Toshiro let out a breath and focused back on the Hall.

McGonagall rolled up her parchment and picked up the stool and hat placing them out of sight before walking around to take her seat at the teachers table. The Headmaster stood to his feet again and smiled at the students.

“For those of you just arrived here with us I bid you welcome and for those of you returning I bid you welcome back, but now is not the time for speeches.”

He waved his hand and suddenly the golden platters and plates were filled with food.

“Tuck in.”

The students cheered and started to grab food left right and centre. Toshiro looked about him and noticed he didn’t recognise half of the food in front of him. His diet was traditionally Japanese food, eating western was not something he often indulged in.

“So you’re a transfer are you? Never had one of them before, welcome to Slytherin.”

Toshiro turned to see a dark skinned boy smiling at him with bright white teeth. Black curly hair framed his face and clear blue eyes glinted at him with mischief.

“Thank you,” Toshiro said reaching for something that looked to be soup.”

“So you’re from Japan?”

“Hai.”

“What made you come all the way over here?”

Toshiro ladled out some of the thick soup into a bowl and started hunting around for a spoon.

“To learn.”

“Did you go to a magical school in Japan?”

“I was home school, I don’t know if there is a magical school in Japan.”

The kid nodded before stretching out his hand.

“I’m Blaise Zabini.”

Toshiro looked at the hand for a moment. What was he supposed to do with that?

_I think he wants you to shake it Master._

Toshiro just managed to stop a blush from creeping up his cheeks.

_I knew that._

Hyorinmaru laughed and Toshiro took the boys hand.

“Toshiro Hitsugaya.”

“Toshiro…”

“Please use my last name.”

Blaise frowned but nodded his head.

“Hitsugaya.”

Blaise stared at him for a moment before asking.

“Is that a real sword?”

Toshiro looked and saw the boy’s eyes on his zanpakuto among with various other students at the table.

“Hai.”

“Does that mean yes”

“Yes.”

“So cool, can I touch it?”

“No.”

Blaise drew his hand back quickly as Toshiro blasted out a small amount of his reiatsu.

_Now, now Master calm down._

_I don’t want them touching you; do you know how hard it is to keep you clean?_

The dragon laughed and Toshiro huffed slightly.  

“I’m sorry but I’ve got to ask, where did you get the dye for your hair, it’s so cool.”

Toshiro scowled and threw a dirty look at the boy.

“I don’t dye my hair,” he said voice as cold as an icy wind and Blaise let out a small whimper of fear.

The pair of them fell into silence as Blaise turned back to his friends. Toshiro let the conversation wash over him until he was nudged in the side.

“Look at Potter walking in late.”

Toshiro turned and saw the Potter boy walking in from the back, looking rather bloody around the face and still dressed in his normal clothes.

“Wonder what happened to him?”

“Probably went off to save the world again, you know he’s the big saviour.”

“What do you think Draco?”

Toshiro looked up to see that Draco was the sliver haired boy. He flicked his eyes to Potter and let a smirk play around his mouth.

“I think someone broke his nose.”

The group around him let out raucous laughter, but Toshiro saw that Draco didn’t seem to join in; instead he turned back to his meal and picked at it. Toshiro wondered what was up with the boy, why didn’t he admit that it was him that broke Potter’s nose?

The meal quickly progressed, with Toshiro hardly speaking and just letting the flood of conversation wash around him. Several Slytherin’s had tried to speak to him, but he had simply been curt and polite and directed conversation away from him. He’d rather not get too attached to these people, he would be staying on this mission for a year at most, a couple of months if there was nothing of interest to report.

Toshiro could still remember the Head Captain’s words that something felt like Aizen here. Well maybe not Aizen, but that something had the same feel. Once he had discovered if that feeling was true or not, he could take action and he would either deal with it or leave it be to return to his post. Something inside Toshiro hoped that the Head Captain was wrong they already had enough trouble with Aizen on their plate let alone something else.   

Soon the tables were cleared and the Headmaster climbed to his feet once again.

“Oh not another Dumbledore speech,” Blaise groaned and Toshiro couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. Dumbledore? What a strange name.

*-

“The very best of evenings to you all!”

“What happened to his hand?” Toshiro heard someone whisper.

Toshiro locked his gaze on the man’s hand and saw to his surprise that the fingers were black, almost burnt looking. Whispers spread throughout the hall but Dumbledore merely offered them a smile.

“Nothing to worry about.”

“So he says, it looks as though it’s about to fall off.”

“You think he had an accident or something?” a blonde haired girl with a pug like nose asked in a high pitched voice.

“Who knows what that man gets up to,” Toshiro heard the Draco boy say quietly.

“…and Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. Those of you wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give their names to their Head’s of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise. We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn.”

Toshiro glanced around a saw a portly man raise to his feet dressed in a waist coat that seemed a little tight for him, he bowed to the students in greeting.

“He is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of potions master.”

Whispers erupted throughout the hall, mostly coming from the Gryffindor table, but Toshiro could see the grins from those of the Slytherin’s

“Professor Snape, meanwhile will be taking over the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

“No!”

Toshiro and many other students turned at the loud exclamation. Potter was sat there looking livid and Toshiro could hear some of the Slytherin’s laugh at him.

“Trust Potter to have a problem with it, his best class is defence and Snape hates him.”

“He is awful at potions though.”

“Snape will run him into the ground.”

“So much for top dog in defence now Potter.”

Toshiro watched as Potter was talked down by his friends but his face still remained stony. He wondered what the boy’s problem with Snape was. Did Snape just not like him and treat him bad? Toshiro had been in similar situations but that didn’t mean he acted like a child about it.

_Oh yes you were the picture of maturity when you used to rage and scream for hours about them._

_Shut up Hyorinmaru._

Dumbledore cleared his throat again and looked around the room seeming to fix every student with his blue gaze.

“Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength.”

The Hall seemed to freeze and even the Slytherin’s fell quiet.

“I cannot emphasise strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle’s magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by the security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them – in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours.”

Toshiro frowned that was going to prove a problem for him, he had been planning to do the majority of his investigation after hours while the students slept, he would have to think about this.

“I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, you report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and each other’s safety.”

*-

Toshiro glanced around the room and noticed that several of the Gryffindor’s were already glaring at the Slytherin’s.

_I don’t think that’s going to work out to well for him._

_Their hatred and mistrust for each other is rather strange._

_What do you mean Hyorinmaru?_

_They are like two sides of the same coin. If you look at their traits, one is meant to be brave and fearless, the other cunning and more of a tactician, really they should balance each other out, they both have traits in which they should learn from each other, but instead they hate each other._

Toshiro nodded in understanding and was shocked when the benches scrapped back against the stone floor.

“Come on then Hitsugaya, time for bed,” Blaise said cheerfully.

Toshiro followed Blaise and the rest of the crowd out of the Hall, across the entrance hall and down some stairs.

“Our dorms are in the dungeons, a drab place compared to the other houses but they’re much bigger.”

Blaise led him down a corridor and stopped at a bare brick wall.

“Pride,” Blaise said and the wall seemed to melt away, similar to that of Diagon Alley.

Toshiro walked through and found himself in a sprawling room full of tables and chairs and sofa’s, several of the Slytherin’s had already made themselves at home.

“This is the common room, most of the guys tend to do their homework in here, you know, work in groups and all that. If not here then the Library is the next best place to go, but watch out for the Gryffindor’s.”

Blaise led him past the Common room and down towards the back where two long corridors branched out.

“Girl’s on the right and boys on the left,” Blaise said taking the left hand corridor.

“First years have the rooms closest to the Common room and they share two to a room. It’s like that until fourth year, then you get your own room, the higher year you are the further from the Common room you get. I think the founders put that in as some form of torture.”

Toshiro watched as several of the first years he was sorted with looked nervously at their new rooms and glanced shyly at their new roommates. The further they went the darker the corridor seemed to get. There were no windows, just floating candles to light the way forward. They passed by many other Slytherin’s all of them greeting Blaise and giving Toshiro strange looks.

“You’ll be with us sixth years. We’re quiet far from the Common room so be prepared to get up early.”

“You’re a sixth year?”

Blaise flashed him a grin over his shoulder.

“Sure am, most of the guys you were listening to a dinner were. Potter’s a sixth year to if you wanted to know.”

Toshiro nodded, yes he knew Potter was a sixth year, Flitwick had mentioned it, but the boy certainly didn’t act like it.

“This is your room.”

They stopped outside a wooden door which Blaise opened with a bang. The room was medium sized, with plain cream walls with green and stone accents, there was just enough room for a wardrobe, large four poster bed with green coverings and a chest of draws, at the foot of the bed Toshiro could just make out his trunk.

“Twoo.”

“Yoru?”

Sat on Toshiro’s bed looking rather irritated was Yoru, her feathers ruffled in annoyance.

“Seems like your owl made it through the tunnels.”

“Tunnels?”

Blaise grinned.

“There are small tunnels that lead from the Owlery to the dungeons; they’re not big enough for a person but plenty wide enough for an owl to fly through. Lots of Slytherin’s get their owls to deliver their letters that way instead of in the Great Hall, less nosey neighbours to think about.”

Toshiro crossed to the bed and picked up Yoru, she settled on his shoulder and gave his ear a quick peck.

“Well I’ll leave you to get settled. If you want anything I’m three doors down, Draco’s across from you. Better get to breakfast early tomorrow, Snape likes to give out the schedules before we all get too carried away.”

Blaise gave a cheeky grin and a wave before closing the door.

Toshiro watched him go before falling onto the bed causing Yoru to squawk in annoyance.

“Damn brat you almost squashed me.”

“Shame.”

“Don’t take that tone with me you cheeky child, or you can just forget about me reporting back to Kisuke for you.”

Toshiro waved the shrill owl away and looked up at the canopy of his bed. So this was it, mission start, he didn’t know why but a sense of dread seemed to fill him. Maybe it was all the inconsistencies that were coming up with this world. He didn’t feel comfortable; he missed the Seireitei and his nice warm office and chair, with a mug of steaming green tea. He even missed Matsumoto’s slacking off, even that seemed better than dealing with a bunch of children.

_The sooner you complete the mission the sooner you can return._

_Recon doesn’t exactly have a time limit._

_Once you have discovered all the useful knowledge these wizards have I doubt the Head Captain will make you stay here._

_Is that incentive to get this done faster?_

Hyorinmaru hummed, _this may be a chance for you to relax for a while, maybe you should take your time and try and enjoy yourself._

Toshiro snorted _. Enjoy myself? I doubt that is possible._

_You could give it a go._

_No way Hyorinmaru._

Something pulled at his hair.

“Hey are you even listening to me?! Can’t you hear the words coming out of my mouth?”

Toshiro groan and swatted the owl into the bed where she screeched angrily. How this was supposed be relaxing he had no idea.

* * *

Toshiro woke early the next day and following Blaise’s advice, headed down to the Great Hall early, he was surprised that he was not the only Slytherin to do so.

He sat at the wooden table and ate his breakfast quietly, a simple meal of bread and butter and tea. Toshiro glared at the tea in annoyance, why couldn’t they have had green tea? It tasted far superior to these western brands.

“You look happy this morning.”

Toshiro didn’t bother to turn around. He could tell it was Blaise and was only mildly annoyed when the boy sat next to him.

“I’m fine.”

“Sure you are what did that tea ever do to you? Maybe you should try coffee?”

Hyorinmaru laughed in the back of his head and Toshiro tried his best not to blush. He remembered the last time he had drank coffee, he’d ended up on such a sugar high he had to be taken to fourth division. Unohana had out right banned him from drinking the stuff until he got a bit older.

“I don’t like it.”

“Who doesn’t like coffee?”

Toshiro ignored the question and went back to his tea.

“No sword today?”

Toshiro speared Blaise with a glare but didn’t answer. He had left Hyorinmaru in his room, inside the truck. Hyorinmaru had not been impressed when he had come up with the idea of locking his zanpakuto in the truck, but he doubted he would get away with carrying it around with him much longer. He’d been indulged for now but he wasn’t about to push his luck

“Schedules.”

Toshiro looked up and saw Snape making his way down the bench, handing out pieces of paper to each student as he called their name. Snape quickly made his way down the line and paused at Toshiro.

“Hitsugaya, here’s your schedule.”

He handed over a piece of thick parchment before walking on.

“So what are you studying?”

Blaise craned his neck over Toshiro’s shoulder and started to read.

“No Divination? Well done mate you don’t need that clap trap, the woman who teaches it is barking, but why Care of Magical Creatures? You do know the half giant teaches that class?”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow; he’d had no real say in his courses seen as Urahara had picked them before he had even been told about the mission. It seemed like a good thing that Divination was not picked, and Urahara probably picked Care of Magical Creatures to get on his nerves. He glanced down at the other courses. There was Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, Herbology, Charms, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Toshiro had read the books for each subject and was well versed in their theories, he had no doubt he would be able to cope with the courses he had been given.

“Some pretty hard core stuff you got there, almost as hard as Granger’s.”

“Granger?”

“Potter’s friend.”

Blaise pointed over to the Gryffindor table and Toshiro glanced around and saw the bushy haired girl from the train, she seemed to be yelling at the red haired boy who was shoving food into his mouth at lightning speed.

“Disgusting,” the blonde girl from the night before wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Blaise laughed, “a man’s got to eat Pansy dear.”

“Not like a pig he doesn’t. Honestly didn’t his mother teach him manners?”

More students’ soon trickled in and eventually the Great Hall was full of the sound of chatter as students prepared for their first day of school. Toshiro left fairly quickly to prepare his books, having already mapped his way back to the dorms that morning.

“Back so soon?” Yoru said as Toshiro walked in the door.

“I have a free period.” Toshiro said in disgust. Free period what kind of thing was that? Toshiro thought in annoyance.  When he had been in academy he had been lucky if they didn’t work the student’s into the night.

“Humph. Losers.”

Toshiro couldn’t help but agree. He sat on the bed and pulled out the Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 and started to read, he may as well do something productive with his time.

“You sending a report tonight?”

“Hai, I’ll write it when I’m done with classes.”

“Don’t take too long with it, do you know how tiring it is to get to Japan and back? You’re lucky Kisuke made me for you.”

Toshiro ignored the owl and delved into his book. About an hour later he snapped it shut and stuffed it into his bag and dashed out the door and towards his first class

* * *

The Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom was huge, with desks lined up across the space but easily pushed back out of the way for practise. Large pictures decorated the walls, all depicting people who appeared to be in great pain, some with injuries like missing arms or legs and even one with no eyes. Toshiro was one of the first to arrive and sat near the back. More students soon joined him. He spotted the Potter boy and the Draco kid, Potter seemed to be eyeing the silver haired boy in curiosity. Potter’s two friends were beside him and finally Blaise came into the room.

“Hitsugaya where’ve you been mate, I looked everywhere for you?”

“I was in my room.”

“Doing what?”

“Reading.”

“Oh.”

“So you did it then?”

Toshiro looked up and saw Potter and his friends were stood in front of him, Potter glaring at him angrily.

“Done what?” Toshiro said with a sigh.

“Got into Slytherin.”

Toshiro felt the urge to rub his temples, what was this boy’s problem?

“Yes, do you have a problem with that?”

The Potter boy scowled and glared at Blaise as though he was something fowl.

“I just thought you could have done better,”

“What was that Potter?” Blaise retorted airily, but Toshiro could hear the anger behind the statement.

“He could have done better,” Potter repeated and Blaise scoffed.

“Oh yeah and gone to the little goody to shoes house where you all rush head long into danger without a second thought? Yeah he really would have chosen that house, sorry Potter but Hitsugaya has more sense.”

“At least we aren’t murders.”

“What was that Pothead? Trying to be the hero again? We all know how that works out for you, I think Hitsugaya could do without your special brand of saving don’t you think, look what happened to the last one.”

Toshiro saw the Draco kid call from his desk, carefully pulling out his books and wand. Potter spun to face the boy and his already angry expression deepened.

“Malfoy.”

“Potter.”

They glared at each other and the air filled with tension.

“Say that again?”

“What that you can’t save a fly let alone a person, I’m sure the dog went peacefully if it’s any consolation.”

Potter started to stalk towards the other.

“What is going on here?” the deep voice of Professor Snape stopped Potter in his tracks and they all turned to see the dark robed Professor walk into the room.

“Starting a fight on your first day Potter, we can’t be having that, ten points from Gryffindor.”

Potter looked about ready to argue but Granger put a hand on his shoulder and pulled the boy away to some seats the furthest away from the Slytherin’s. Blaise watched them a moment before flashing Toshiro a grin and taking his own seat. Toshiro flicked his eyes to the Malfoy kid, but his gaze was fixed on the Professor.

Snape made his way up to the front of the class room where he turned and surveyed the class with a look of disdain. 

*-

“You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe.”

Toshiro frowned. Five teachers? And this was the sixth year? That was one teacher per year, had no one stopped longer?

_Maybe they retired._

_Teachers don’t retire after just one year._

“Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced.”

Toshiro watched as a ripple of unease went around the room, several of the students looked nervous, including the Granger girl who had started fiddling with her book. The Potter boy just looked angry; he always seemed to be angry. Blaise was smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes and the Malfoy boy just seemed bored. Toshiro wondered if what Snape said was true. Would they be able to keep up? He had no worries for himself, he had studied and mastered what he could during his practise sessions, which was a majority of the material, he just hoped that that wouldn’t draw attention to him.

Snape moved further down the room and came closer to the students.

“The dark arts,” he said, “are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a head is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible.”

Toshiro couldn’t help but be fascinated. These dark arts sounded like the forbidden kido, only the truly strong were able to master them and even then they were restricted in use. Toshiro so far had only been able to master one forbidden kido and he had never used it in a real battle, he hoped he wouldn’t have to. But the way Snape talked about these dark arts; well he made them sound almost beautiful. Toshiro could tell he wasn’t the only one enraptured, Blaise looked stunned and even the Malfoy boy had risen his head to listen. The Potter Boy however just looked pissed off. Honestly did the boy have no other mood?

“Your defences must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures,” Snape waved a hand at the grisly drawings, “give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse.”

Toshiro tuned his head as Snape waved a hand at one of the pictures; it was a young woman shrieking in agony. Toshiro studied the drawing carefully. When he had read up on the curse there had been no illustrations, only a description. So this was what the pain curse looked like.

“Feel the Dementor’s kiss,” Snape continued motioning to the next picture a man huddled against a wall, blank eyed and slumped. Toshiro frowned.

_Dementor?_

_We will have to look it up Master._

“Or provoke the aggression of the Inferius.”

Toshiro looked and saw just a bloody mass on the ground in the final motioned picture.

“Has an Inferius been seen then?” a girl said, “is it definite he’s using them?”

“The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past which means you would be well – advised to assume he might use them again. Now…”

Snape stalked back towards his desk.

“…you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells.”

Toshiro perked up. Non-verbal spells? That was what he had been reading about on the train, this was finally a chance to put theory into practise.

“What is the use of a non-verbal spell?”

Toshiro saw the Granger girls hand shoot up and Snape look far from impressed, he looked around to see if anyone else would raise their hand. Toshiro sighed and raised his own. Snape seemed relieved.

“Yes Mr Hitsugaya?”

“Your opponent has no warning about what spell you are about to cast, nor what kind of magic it may be. It gives you more advantage in a duel or battle.”

“Precisely correct ten points to Slytherin.”

Blaise shot him a smile and the Granger girl seemed upset that she hadn’t been asked.

“Those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack.”

Toshiro saw the Professors eyes shoot to the Potter boy who glared right back at him. Toshiro had to agree with the Professor though, non-verbal spells were a great advantage to learn and if the Potter boy was supposed to be this saviour that Madam Malkin had been going on about, he would do well to shut up and listen.

_They are children._

Toshiro ignored Hyorinmaru, he was considered a child and no one was light handed with him in academy and would have no doubt scoffed at him if he had asked for better treatment. The Potter boy should just take this as an opportunity to prove Snape wrong.

“You will divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence_. Carry on.” 

*-

The students quickly stood and started to move desks back out of the way. Blaise tapped Toshiro on the shoulder and motioned towards the centre of the room.

“Fancy being partners?”

Toshiro shrugged and followed him to an empty space where they quickly took out their wands. Several other pairs soon joined them and started to work out what to do.

“You ever cast a non-verbal spell before?” Blaise asked.

Toshiro shook his head and raise his wand.

_Tarantallegra!_

Toshiro broadcasted his thought out and tried to combine it with his reiatsu as though he was performing a fast kido spell without the usual long incantation. He flicked his wand and a bright stream of light hit Blaise on his legs causing them to thrash about uncontrollably.

_So that’s how it works_

_Seems simple enough Master._

“You have managed to cast non-verbally Mr Hitsugaya?”

Toshiro looked around and saw that Snape was behind him and he was being watched by several other pairs of students. Toshiro nodded and turned back to Blaise and said the counter jinx in his head in just the same way as when he cast. He flicked his wand and Blaise’s legs stopped thrashing. Toshiro turned back to Snape who he saw was sporting a small smile.

“Well done Mr Hitsugaga. All of you take note he cast the spell without once uttering the curse, you are all aiming to do the same.”

Snape walked away and Blaise gathered his feet under him and turned to Toshiro.

“My turn Hitsugaya.”

Toshiro sighed; this was going to be a long day.

After several failed attempts by Blaise Toshiro was starting to get bored, his eyes wandered around the room and spotted the Malfoy boy practising with a larger boy. The large child seemed to be struggling with the exercise but the Malfoy boy seemed to be doing fine. He flicked his wand effortlessly and a stream of silver thread erupted from its tip, he didn’t once speak. A commotion caught Toshiro’s attention however and he turned and saw Potter raise his wand and shout _Protego_ as Snape cast at him non-verbally. Snape’s curse bounced off the shield and Toshiro had just enough time to duck out of the way as the curse came tearing at him to punch into the wall.

“I said to cast non-verbally Potter, which requires not speaking, do you understand that?”

“Yes.”

“Yes _sir_.”

“There’s no need to call me ‘sir’ Professor.”

The room fell deadly silent and Toshiro saw Snape’s face turn white with rage

“Detention Saturday night my office. I do not take cheek from anyone Potter. Not even the _chosen one_.”

Snape stalked away and the class muttered about themselves. A group gathered around Potter, most of them looking rather impressed.

“Well that was entertaining,” Blaise said with a laugh, turning back to Toshiro, “shall we get on with this?”

Toshiro watched Potter’s group a moment or two longer before nodding his head.

* * *

The class ended quickly after that. Toshiro was quick to leave and made his way to his next class. It was Potions and according to Blaise the classroom was in the dungeons.

Toshiro arrived first again and took a seat at the back eyeing the caldron set upon the work table carefully, he had never cooked anything in his life and he just hoped nothing would go wrong. Soon more students joined and Toshiro was shocked to see the Potter boy again. Didn’t someone say he was bad at this subject? The teacher walked in, Professor Slughorn who had been introduced at the feast.

“Welcome everyone, please get out your copies of _Advanced Potion Making_ and we shall begin.”

Toshiro quickly did as bid and brought out his book. He had studied the thing carefully and some of the pages were starting to look a bit worn. As he looked up he saw Potter speaking with the Professor and was directed to the potions cabinet. When he came back he had his own copy of the book, though it did look rather dog eared. 

Toshiro focused back on the class, but it was hard, the man rambled on for a rather long time, motioning to the steaming caldrons at the front of the class room. He invited the class to look and try and guess what potions were stored within them. Toshiro craned his neck and took a look.

“That one’s Veritaserum,” Toshiro said in a bored tone sitting back down.

Slughorn turned and eyed the young white haired child speculatively.

“And how can you tell that?”

“It’s colourless and odourless, therefore it is able to be slipped into food and drink without detection and if you want to know what it does, it forces the drinker to tell the truth.”

“Very good. Now this one? Anyone?”

“Polyjuice Potion,” Toshiro said again. Slughorn beamed at him and clapped his hands

“Excellent, very well done. And this one?”

“Amortentia.”

“That it is, I assume you know what it does?”

Toshiro shrugged, “it’s the most powerful love potion recorded.”

“Quiet right, you recognised it for its mother of pearl sheen?”

Toshiro shrugged again, this was starting to remind him very much of academy, where only he and select others ever answered the questions; it did get boring after a while.

“May I ask your name young man?”

“Toshiro Hitsugaya.”

“Hitsugaya? I’ve never heard of the family.”

“I’m Japanese sir.”

“Oh,” Slughorn looked rather shocked, his eyes flicking to Toshiro’s hair and eyes.

“My apologise, but very well done young man, ten points to your house.”

Slughorn started talking about the potions and how they worked in more detail. Toshiro paid barely any attention until the Granger girl said rather breathlessly.

“It’s Felix Felicis. Liquid luck.”

“Very good my dear and this is the little prize I’m putting up for anyone that can make the potion I’m about to set as correctly as possible in the time.”

A mummer ran throughout the room and the students chattered too each other in excitement. Toshiro just sighed; he had no time for this.

“Turn to page ten in Advanced Potion Making and the potion I want you to create is the Draught of the Living Dead. Now off you go.”

There was a stampede of activity as the students burst into action. Toshiro stayed in his seat and slowly stood to go gather his ingredients. He had no interest in the potion; let the children compete for it all they wanted.

_Don’t you want to try just a little?_

_No thank you, I’ve drawn enough attention to myself already. Besides, its only luck, if you need to be lucky by drinking a potion it’s not real luck is it?_

Hyorinmaru mused silently as Toshiro returned to his desk and started to work. He looked around and saw nearly all the other students working as fast as lightning. Toshiro started to cut up his roots and set the potion going. He quickly was focused on the task and was just about done when Slughorn called time.

Toshiro put down his ladle and watched as Slughorn went up and down the aisles. He passed the Malfoy boy and seemed rather impressed, but the silver haired child didn’t even glance his way. He went by the Granger girl and exclaimed rather excitedly before moving on.

“Mr Hitsugaya what have you got?”

Slughorn peered at his potion and looked pleased.

“Almost perfect, one more stir would have done it.”

Toshiro shrugged and Slughorn moved on, he stopped at Potters bench and laughed out loud.

“The clear winner!”

Toshiro sighed as the Professor went on about Potter’s mother for a while before dismissing the class, telling them to throw away the left over potions and put away ingredients. Toshiro did so but was stopped in the potions cupboard by the Granger girl, who looked rather irritated.

“How did you know all the answers to the questions earlier?” she demanded.

Toshiro just looked at her coldly before replying.

“I studied.”

“But you just transferred here.”

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t study,” Toshiro pushed past the girl but his arm was quickly grabbed.

“Did you cheat?”

Toshiro gaped at the girl. Cheat? Him? Why ever would he cheat? What was so strange about him being able to answer the questions in class? It’s not as though she was the only person in the school with a little brains.

“I did not cheat,” Toshiro said in his iciest voice projecting some killing intent which caused the girl to step back. “I studied hard when I received my books this summer in order to be prepared for the school year. To hear you accuse me of cheating is both wrong and rather rude when we do not even know each other. So I will ask you not to say that to me again. Now if you would let go of my arm.”

Granger quickly released him and Toshiro left the cupboard. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom.

_Looks like you have a rival._

_She’s not a rival._

_Oh so people just like to accuse you of cheating do they?_

_Shut up Hyorinmaru!_

The dragon started to laugh and Toshiro let out a groan. Yes this was going to be a very long day indeed.                 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro’s mind speech/spells

Chapter 4

Kendo Club

The weeks continued in the same pattern as the first day. Toshiro would get up, head to breakfast early before going to his first class. He had not been bothered by Granger again, but that didn’t stop the girl from glaring at him when he answered questions correctly every time he was asked. Honestly the girl must have had no life if she was watching him all the time.

The classes were interesting in their own way and did serve as a distraction for Toshiro. He particularly enjoyed Ancient Runes. The deciphering of the runes and weaving them together to create incantations reminded him of kido in its simplest form. He had never been part of the Kido Corps back in Seireitei, but he had heard that they had similar methods when working with kido spells to create new ones. Plus it was time consuming and required a lot of organisation, something Toshiro had in spades. Arithmancy was fun if a little redundant, the calculations were a pain to get through but the effects were interesting. Transfiguration was rather strange to witness; Toshiro had never thought of transforming a hedgehog into a pin cushion before and didn’t really see the point of the magic. The transfigured objects always turned back after a while anyway, so it was easier simply to get the real thing. Herbolgy was not one of Toshiro’s favourite subjects, surrounded by plants and foliage that seemed to come alive when you touched it was not something Toshiro could readily agree was suitable for children to learn about. But the properties of the plants were interesting and Toshiro filed them away in his reports to take back to Seireitei, Unohana may have a use for them. Care of Magical Creatures was a pain; Toshiro was now one hundred percent sure that Urahara had put the class down simply to annoy him. Toshiro didn’t get along with animals in the first place, Hyorinmaru not really counting, but the creatures Hagrid had them study, well they could be consider more like monsters. Honestly Toshiro thought one time that Hagrid had brought a Hollow to class and was inches away from getting out his zanpakuto until he was told it was some form of nocturnal beast that lived in swamps and marshes. But Toshiro’s favourite class by far was Charms and the reason was simple, Flitwick taught it. The little half Goblin ran a tight ship but the classes were always fun. He learnt something new every class and they always ended on a practical. Flitwick didn’t push Toshiro either, he had an understanding that, though Toshiro was smart, he didn’t want it put about, so he only let him answer questions he put his hand up for and never mentioned the high marks he got in his homework, only giving out his usual well done when he gave them back at the beginning and end of classes.

Toshiro filled out a report every week. It took Yoru two days to return from her first trip back to Japan, complaining about the wind and the rain and the sleet, Toshiro had to agree that she did look rather wet when she arrived back in his bedroom in the dungeons. Toshiro kept his reports short and concise, only putting down what he deemed important, which so far was not a lot. He had deemed these wizards to be non-threating so far, but he had yet to gather all data on them and their history. Plus he had read a great amount on something called the Ministry of Magic, which seemed to be these wizards governing body. Toshiro thought he would have to research more on this Ministry, only then would he be completely satisfied with his non-threatening assessment. On his second day at Hogwarts Toshiro had discovered the library, much to his joy, and had checked out some of the books. Not one mentioned Shinigami and Toshiro could only let out a sigh of relive that their existence was still a secret from the humans. But even though he had deemed these wizards none threating the same did not go for some of the creatures.

For instances the Dementor’s. Snape had mentioned them in his first class and Toshiro had set about researching them. It turned out they were creatures that caused humans to relive the worst memories of their lives and caused them to suffer. If they got to close they could kiss their victim, which meant they sucked the human’s soul out of their mouth and eat it. This greatly disturb Toshiro, it sounded all too much like a Hollow for his tastes. He sent his report back immediately after he had made the discovery, much to the annoyance of Yoru, detailing his findings and asking for what he should do, he could not leave a situation like that unattended if these Dementor’s truly were some form of Hollow .

The other thing that bothered Toshiro was the war. Rumours about this Lord Voldemort seemed to circulate daily and it wasn’t helped by the reports in the newspaper that every student seemed to be receiving in morning. It was mostly just rumours but on occasion there were a few accurate reports. Such as attacks on muggle houses and some families that had been targeted by the Death Eaters. Toshiro always scanned the stories, it turned out that this Voldemort left a calling card over is kills, something called the Dark Mark. Toshiro found that rather ridiculous and if he didn’t think this Voldemort was a terrorist before than he certainly did then. Only terrorists came forward to claim murders or acts of violence. But the reports were few and far between, other than that it was silent on the war front, much to the fear of the students. 

Toshiro sighed as he took a bite of his morning toast, trying his best to listen to Blaise’s chatter. The boy had stuck with him from day one, showing him around the castle and being rather annoying. He had taken him to the Quidditch pitch, the lake, the Owlery and even up the Astromny Tower, which according to Blaise was the best place to bring a girl to. Toshiro had not bothered to say anything to that statement and instead had only shrugged. Blaise’s tours were useful though, it allow Toshiro to map out the castle, for when he continued his investigations at night. Toshiro hadn’t been sure if he would have been able to investigate after curfew but he discovered that if he removed his gigai it was relatively simple to walk around the castle. These wizards, even though they had and used reiatsu, could not see him in soul form and their spells were useless against him, as far as tracking and trapping went anyway. All the traps and precautions ignored him, so it was quiet easy for him to conduct his investigation, though Toshiro would not like to try his luck with some of the curses and jinxes, even though the detections may not notice him, which he put down mainly because he was a spirit, spells were still formed from reiatsu and were similar to kido, Toshiro had a feeling they would affect him even in soul form.

“Hey Draco where have you been, you look tired?”

Toshiro looked up to see Blaise talking to the Malfoy kid. The blonde haired boy did look tired, his usual pristine hair was in disarray and he had bags under his grey eyes as though he hadn’t been sleeping. Toshiro eyed the boy as he took his seat.

“I’ve been busy.”

“Doing what? It’s like you’ve turned into a recluse.”

Malfoy frowned but didn’t answer Blaise’s accusation; instead he poured himself a cup of coffee and ignored him.

Toshiro watched him for a moment longer before dismissing him, who was he to get involved with the lives of these students; they had nothing to do with his mission.

_You could try making a few friends._

_That would be pointless._

Hyorinmaru fell silent and Toshiro couldn’t help but get the feeling the dragon was ignoring him. Hyorinmaru had been pushing for Toshiro to make more friends, but the young Captain didn’t see the point, once the mission was over he would not be staying here and would return to Seireitei, what use was it getting involved in the lives of humans when he just had to leave anyway.

Something brushed past Toshiro’s arm and he looked up just in time to see a transparent like figure look at him in fear before vanishing.

“What is it with you and the ghosts Hitsugaya? It’s like they’re scared of you.”

Toshiro sighed; yes they did look rather scared of him. Ever since he had run into one outside the Transfiguration classroom, it had touched him, well not touched him, more brushed through him, before backing away in fear and seeming to run away as fast as its spectral legs could carry it. Toshiro had been so surprised to see a soul there that he had not been able to react, it hadn’t looked like a regular soul, for one there was no soul chain, and they seemed rather faded even to his eyes. He had asked Blaise about it who had told him it was one of the Hogwarts ghosts, witches and wizards who had died and decided not to pass on and stay in the world of the living, or more accurately, Hogwarts, for whatever reason. That had rather concerned Toshiro, what if they turned into Hollows? But he had no proof of that and Blaise said most of the ghost had been in the castle for hundreds of years. Toshiro sat one night in his room trying to puzzle out the mystery until he landed on a theory. With the castle being compromised of so much reiatsu, perhaps it was stabilising the souls and allowing them to survive as though they were in Seireitei, hence why they had no soul chain. But until Toshiro spoke to a ghost he would never know and since then he had rarely seen one, even on his nightly tours around the castle, he had yet to run across another ghost, they probably were avoiding him.

“Mr Hitsugaya?”

Toshiro looked up to see Professor Snape looming over him.

“Yes Professor?”

“Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you before class.”

Toshiro looked up at the teachers table and fixed his gaze on the old man in the middle. Since the feast the Headmaster had not given any more speeches, in fact Toshiro had not seen him much; he had not been attending many morning meals, or lunches. Toshiro wondered what the man did with his time, he didn’t run any classes and it wasn’t like the school was a division, perhaps he had lots of paperwork.

“I’ll speak to him now Professor.”

Toshiro stood and picked up his bag and walked to the teachers table. He made his way behind the chairs until he was stood beside the Headmasters. Dumbledore turned to him and gave him a twinkly eyed smile.

“Mr Hitsugaya, I hope you are settling in well.”

“Yes thank you sir.”

“You are not finding the classes to challenging? I know your guardian said to put you in the sixth year but I can’t help but be concerned. You are coping well?”

“Yes I am fine sir, the work is hard but I manage.”

Dumbledore smiled and placed a hand on the young Captain’s arm.

“Good, now the reason I called you up here was to speak to you about the Kendo club.”

Toshiro resisted the urge to roll his eyes, how is it he always got into these things? Oh yes Urahara.

“I spoke to your guardian and he said you would have no trouble running the club, he gave me a list of your accomplishments and I must say your record is rather impressive. You are considered a master.”

Toshiro nodded his head. He had no idea Urahara had supplied paperwork to vet his story, but he guessed, being who he was it was easy to fake papers.

“He also gave me a list of all the materials you would need. I have to say I did have some reservations, he says you’ll be requiring real swords.”

“Katana’s”

“Excuse me?”

Toshiro sighed, “the swords, they’re called Katana’s.”

“Oh of course, but you will be needing one for every student?”

“Once the students have progressed yes they will need one of their own.”

“Wouldn’t that be dangerous?”

“All weapons are dangerous Headmaster.”

“But they are only children…”

Toshiro sighed as he felt a headache start to take shape at his temples.

“Then better to teach them the consequences of being stupid by having them face them in reality, threat can only do so much.”

Dumbledore feel silent for a moment before continuing.

“Your guardian’s letter also mentioned you will be using wooden…”

“Bokken.”

“What?”

“The wooden swords are called Bokken.”

“Right Bokken. You will need those as well. Tell me why can’t the children just continue to use the Bokken, why graduate to a real sword?”

Toshiro wanted to run a hand across his face, this was worse than dealing with Matsumoto.

“Because the Bokken has a different weight to a Katana. A Katana is heavier and is sometimes longer, plus it has a thinner blade. Fighting with a Katana is very different than fighting with a Bokken, it is better to graduate from one to the other once you have mastered them.”

Dumbledore stared at Toshiro in confusion.

“Fight with a Bokken? Why would the students fight with a toy sword?”

Toshiro gritted his teeth. These westerners didn’t know anything.

“A Bokken is not a toy,” Toshiro answered slowly, voice cold and distant, “it is just as capable of killing a man as a Katana if you know how to use it properly. There was once a man that killed over a hundred men with just a Bokken back in my home county, his skill was legendary and one that most masters aspire to recreate.”

Dumbledore was shocked for a moment before he gathered himself.

“Very well. You will have the materials you need to start the club by tomorrow, when do you think you will be ready to begin teaching?”

“Are there students interested?”

“Oh yes, the Head’s of Houses announced the club at the beginning of term, of course we only opened the club to fifth year and above, but there has been plenty of interest.”

Toshiro thought for a moment before nodding.

“Then I will schedule the first class for Saturday.”

Dumbledore frowned, “but that is only two days away, are you sure that is enough time to prepare.”

“Yes Headmaster. Please ask the Head’s of House to announce the day. The class will start at 1pm after dinner and will be held outside.”

“Saturday? But the students…”

“It is the best day,” Toshiro said cutting the Headmaster off, “the training will be difficult and taxing, they will need Sunday to rest and recuperate, and I had guessed you would rather not have crippled students complaining during the week.”

Dumbledore eyed the boy carefully. Never before had he come across such a young man. He reminded him almost of Tom, Dumbledore wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, but he could sense no malice from the child and he did speak sense.

“Very well, Saturday it shall be. I shall spell a protection over the Quidditch pitch just in case it happens to rain, you can never predict the English weather.”

The Headmaster smiled and Toshiro raised an eyebrow, he was about to dismiss himself when he stopped.

“If you don’t mind my asking sir but, why did you want me to start a Kendo club? According to my Uncle it was you that asked for the club to start.”

 It was something that had been bothering Toshiro for a while. According to what Urahara had told him once the Headmaster had looked at Toshiro’s reports and seen he was a Kendo master, it was he that had asked Urahara about setting up a Kendo club.

Dumbledore stroked his beard before aiming a twinkly eyed grin at the small Captain.

“In truth I had hoped your Uncle would run the club, as I assume it was from him that you gained your skill, he declined and said you would be more than capable of running an after school club, plus he said it would be good for you.”

Toshiro scowled and balled his fists, trust Urahara to say something like that, it wasn’t as though Toshiro didn’t have enough to do.

“As for the club itself well, we are at war,” the sparkle seemed to vanish from the Headmasters eyes as he regarded Toshiro with a serious expression. “I believe the children will need more than just their wands in the battles I feel are ahead for them. When I saw you knew Kendo I just could not resist the opportunity for the students to learn more defence. Blame it on an old man’s worry, but I just wanted the students to be as prepared as possible for the challenges ahead.”

Toshiro stared at the man for a moment, he seemed to have become smaller the more he talked as though he was shrinking in on himself. The lines on his face became more pronounced and for the first time Toshiro noted how old the Headmaster was, his time was coming to a close soon.

“I will endeavour to try my best to teach them what I can sir.”

“That is all I ask,” Dumbledore said with a smile.

 Toshiro bowed slightly before taking his leave, the Headmaster turning back to his breakfast.

_That was interesting._

_How so?_

_He caved easily._

_You were expecting more of a fight._

Toshiro paused for a moment before shrugging.

_I had expected him to be more demanding, but then I guess this is something he has no experience with._

_Nor have these students. Tell me what do you have in mind for them?_

Toshiro walk out of the Great Hall as he headed towards Charms. A small smirk appeared on his face, making his usual blank façade look rather frightening.

_Oh nothing to hard I’m sure._

* * *

Toshiro headed out of class in a rather cheerful mood. He had just finished another class with Flitwick and it had been rather entertaining, they had been working on the cheering charm and for some reason it seemed the charm had a calming effect on him.

Toshiro headed out into the grounds and walked towards the lake, it was the first time he had been out there by himself and he was careful to take a good look around. He stopped by a large tree that sat just beyond the lake and offered a good view. He stared out across the large expanse of water before leaning back against the truck.

_I feel quite good._

_It’s nice to see you so relaxed Master._

_It’s not as though I get a chance at the division._

_I don’t know I think you get plenty of chances._

_Oh yeah? With Matsumoto slacking off every day? I don’t think so; if I relaxed nothing would get done. None of the paper work would be filed and the division would be in shambles._

_And there you go ruining the mood._

_Sorry to disappoint you._

Toshiro leaned back and closed his eyes. Truth be told this was the first time he had felt truly relaxed. The division could be a hectic mess and Matsamoto didn’t help any with her drinking and wild sake parties, which usually ended up with several of the division members nearly naked laying passed out on the floor. It was hell to clean up the next day. But out here Toshiro felt quiet calm.

_It does seem to have that tranquil feel to it._

_You like it here?_

Hyorinmaru seemed to ponder the question for a moment before answering

_Hogwarts is different._

_No kidding._

_It is made for the living, for humans, it is only natural that you feel uncomfortable here._

_I don’t feel uncomfortable._

If dragons could raise eyebrows Hyorinmaru would probably be doing it round about then. Toshiro knew he was lying. Yes he did feel a little uncomfortable. He didn’t know if it was because he was in the world of the living and if it was the mission, though he wasn’t sure why that would bother him. Maybe it was that he was surrounded by children and, even though he had tried to push and suppress the memories, they reminded him of his own academy days. Sure there had been some good days, but it had mostly been a hard slog. Trying his best to gain acceptance and never really having a place among his peers. His looks and age and intellect always setting him apart and then there was Kusaka.

_That was not your fault._

_I know, you always tell me that._

_I tell you because it is the truth._

But Toshiro couldn’t help the pain he felt at his friend’s death. The boy had been his only friend in the academy, his rival in a way and Toshiro thought that if Kusaka had only stayed away from him, he would have still been alive.

A cold squeeze around his middle caught him by surprise.

_You should not dwell on such thoughts Master._

Toshiro didn’t say anything and a distant feel of hot breath in his hair made him close his eyes for a moment.

_Foolish little Master._

Toshiro basked in Hyorimaru’s comfort a moment longer before pulling away. He opened his eyes and saw a ripple on the surface of the glassy lake.

_What the…_

Another ripple appeared closer to the shore. Toshiro blinked his eyes to be sure he had not imagined it. He stepped away from the tree and made his way down to the edge of the lake. Toshiro peered out over the water, shielding his eyes from the sun.

_I could have sworn I saw something._

_Perhaps it was a bird or an insect._

_But I didn’t see any…_

Something erupted from the water like an angry spout, causing the cool liquid to throw up into Toshiro’s face. Toshiro threw up his arms and closed his eyes on reflex. Something slimy touched his face but before he could react he was pulled back and a hiss of magic went over his head.

“ _Stupify!_ ”

A shriek and a bubble of water. Toshiro landed on the grassy ground rather hard. He quickly shook himself and opened his eyes. Stood in front of him was the silver haired boy. Malfoy he remembered his name was, or at least is last name. The boy was stood in front of the young Captain with his wand pointed out towards the lake. Toshiro looked beyond him and saw a slimy tentacle dancing above the surface of the water.

_What is that?_

_I’m unsure Master._

Toshiro lifted himself to his feet and came up behind the Malfoy boy.

“What was that?”

“The giant squid,” the boy spoke quietly, stowing his wand but not turning to look at Toshiro. Toshiro found that rather strange, why would you not face the person you went out of your way to help?

_Maybe he is shy?_

“What was that?” Toshiro asked ignoring Hyorinmaru’s comment.

“The Giant Squid,” The Malfoy boy said coldly still looking out across the lake in case the creature returned.

“Would it have hurt me?”

A shoulder shrug.

“Maybe, I’m told she’s harmless though.”

Toshiro looked out and saw a tentacle disappear into the water, a small ripple spreading out from where it sunk under the cold depths.

“It didn’t look harmless.”

“Tell that to the half giant.”

Toshiro watched the boy for a moment. He didn’t know why but he got the feeling that he did and didn’t want to be in Toshiro’s company.

_That was complicated to understand Master._

_Only for you._

_Hey I’ll have you know that my intellect is higher than any humans, I am a superior being, I am a dragon after all._

_Yeah and you also have an ego._

Hyorinmaru huffed and went silent. Toshiro brought his focus back and saw the Malfoy boy had been watching him from the corner of his eye, but quickly looked the other way when Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No,” the boy said quickly placing a bit of distant between the pair of them. Toshiro couldn’t help but be a little intrigued by the kid; he was the first to not openly stare at his hair and eyes.

_No he just does it when you’re not looking._

_It’s not my features that he’s looking at though._

It was true, the boy wasn’t looking at his features and he wasn’t looking at him like they did back home. With loathing and disgust and fear, as though they wished for him to just disappear from their lives. No the kid looked at him more in curiosity. 

“Why did you help me?” Toshiro asked quietly as though not to startle him.

The Malfoy boy didn’t say anything for a minute or two before shrugging.

“Who knows,” he mumbled.

The Malfoy boy quickly turned away and started to walk back to the castle. Toshiro watched him go with a sigh.

_Well that was interesting._

_You mean strange._

_Whatever._

Toshiro felt Hyorinmaru uncoil in his mind as though he too was staring after the humans retreating form.

_There’s something about that human._

_What do you mean Hyorinmaru?_

_I don’t know, I didn’t get enough of a good look, there was quiet a barrier around his mind, that’s something you should research by the way. But I got a strange feeling from him._

Toshiro thought for a moment. A strange feeling from a human? It wasn’t that farfetched a thought, look at Karakura town, that place was full of strange humans that liked to poke their nose into things that had nothing to do with them. But having a strange feeling about a boy in a school full of magical humans was a little different. Wouldn’t all the children feel a little strange? What with all of them able to access reiatsu on one level or another? Whatever feeling Hyorinmaru got from the Malfoy boy it was not a lead Toshiro was going to follow straight away.

Toshiro stretched and started to walk back to the castle. He had homework and a report to write. He was rather looking forward to the homework.

_Only you could be excited about homework Master. Most of the children hate homework with a passion._

_Can I help if I find it interesting?_

Hyorinmaru sighed, _I guess not, but do you have to be so happy about it? Your homework gives me a head ache._

_Then I will try and not let my enthusiasm annoy you._

_That would be appreciated._

_Sometimes I wonder if you’re an old man Hyorinmaru._

The ice dragon gave a playful roar and swatted his tail against the ice causing it to groan and shake.

_Insolent little Master, I’ll have you know, I’m rather good for my age, not like some of those other zanpakuto spirits._

Toshiro smiled slightly as he listened to his dragon go on about how the other spirits had let themselves go. Yes he was feeling much more relaxed now.

* * *

That Saturday Toshiro, with Hyorinmaru strapped to his back, was stood on the Quidditch pitch that had been cleared of all the rubbish from the house team’s practises. Beside Toshiro were three stands full of Bokken, ready to be used. It was a nice day and the sun was out, but the air was rather chilly. Toshiro had been forced to put on a jacket much to his displeasure. Students started to turn up as it crept closer too 1pm. Toshiro was surprised at the amount of interest, nearly all the students from fifth to seventh year were there, all looking rather excited. Toshiro spotted the Potter boy and his friends; they were talking animatedly and looking about in confusion.

“Hey Hitsugaya!”

Toshiro turned to see Blaise making his way towards him.

“Zabini.”

“Good turnout isn’t that? Didn’t think this many people would be interested in sword lessons.”

“It’s called Kendo.”

Blaise waved a hand.

“Kendo, sword, same thing. Anyway, who do you think will be teaching us? I bet Dumbledore got an instructor from your neck of the woods to come here. Bet it was you that gave him the idea.”

Toshiro watched as the boy continued to babble on. So the teachers hadn’t told the students that he would be teaching the class? Bet they thought it wouldn’t gain as much interest if they did.

_Now, now Master, don’t lose your temper._

_I am not angry._

_Then what are the sparks in your reiatsu all about then?_ Hyorinmaru said teasingly.

Toshiro scowled and huffed at the dragon. 

“What do you think Hitsugaya?”

Toshiro glanced at his watch and sighed, it was 1pm, no more waiting.

“I think it’s time to start.”    

Toshiro flicked out his wand and cast a non-verbal sonorous on himself before speaking.

“Thank you all for coming. As you are no doubt aware this is the Kendo Club, here you will receive weekly lesson on how to use a Bokken.”

Toshiro motioned to the stands around him as the students turned to stare at him in shock.

“Once you have mastered the Bokken you will move on to the Katana.”

Toshiro swiftly drew Hyorinmaru from his back and held the zanpakuto out in front of him with ease.

“I do not know how many of you will graduate to using a Katana, it can takes years of practise and study to be able to wield a Bokken, so I will endeavour to teach you the basics so you are not totally inept.”

“Wait you’re going to teach us?” a boy with a Hufflepuff badge on his uniform cried.

Toshiro fixed him with an icy stare.

“Yes.”

“But your just a kid!” another yelled.

“I’m not taking sword lessons from a kid.”

“This is a joke right?”

“Headmaster Dumbledore would never allow a child to teach us about swords.”

“I bet this was all just a prank.”

Toshiro sighed reaching for one of the Bokken. He pulled it from the stand and quickly threw the wooden sword up in the air before pulling back his arm holding his zanpakuto. In one motion as the Bokken fell Toshiro swipe upwards with his blade in a casual motion, splitting the fallen Bokken completely in two, but not across the middle, instead the blade cut straight up through the centre of the wood and right along the length so two evenly sized pieces fell to the floor.

The crowd of students could only stare in shock as Toshiro sheath Hyorinmaru on his back.

_That shut them up._

_It was rather impressive._

_If they’re impressed by that then we have a long way to go._

“As you can see I am fully capable of teaching you how to wield a Katana, as you correctly said Headmaster Dumbledore would never allow just anyone to run a club like this.”

Silence met his words and Toshiro couldn’t help but feel pleased.

“Now all of you stand in two lines facing each other. I don’t care who you stand opposite only that it be someone of a different house.”

The students whisper to each other but quickly did as Toshiro said. Toshiro watched them as they still all tried their best to stand with their houses. It was almost comical.

“Now then,” Toshiro walked forward and waved his wand causing the stands to levitate behind him. “As I pass by please pick up a Bokken.”

Toshiro started to walk in-between the two lines and watched as the students each stretched out their hands for a Bokken. Several of them dropped it the first time they tried to hold it. That was understandable, most people underestimated how heavy a Bokken could be, plus the length made them rather awkward to hold. But a number managed to pull them out without incident. Blaise, even though he did fumble a bit managed to keep a hold of the wooden Bokken. The Hufflepuff boy who had spoken out tried but failed miserably, plus a good few others from his house as well as a number of Ravenclaws. Potter had no trouble pulling out the Bokken. At this close range Toshiro could see that Potter despite being quiet tall was rather well defined. His shoulders were broad and suitable for lifting weights, but he was still quiet lean. The one that surprised Toshiro the most though was the Malfoy kid, he looked so comfortable holding the Bokken, almost as if he had held one before. Toshiro filed that information away and turned to face the students once he had passed everyone.

“Now,” Toshiro pulled Hyorinmaru from his back, “place your right foot in front of your left.” Toshiro demonstrated and waited for the students to copy him. “Your right hand should be above your left and near the top of the hilt, your left hand near the bottom.”

Toshiro did as he instructed and watched the students carefully.

“Stay in that position,” he said sheathing Hyorinmaru and walking down the lines. He corrected several grips along his way and altered stances. It was important that they master this stance first; it was the most basic and the one stance they would build on to perform moves and kata’s.

Eventually he made it back to the front and pulled out Hyorinmaru down from his back before getting into stance.

“Now watch carefully.”

Toshiro stepped forward on his right foot and as he moved his left he pulled his right arm across his body in a slashing motion so that when his left foot was in front his Katana was across the front of his body with the tip of the blade pointing over his left shoulder. He then pivoted and pulled back on his right arm and as he spun caused the blade to swipe through the air elegantly until he was facing the opposite way. He dropped his stance and turned back to the students, who all looked at him in nervous excitement.

“That is a small Kata made up of two moves, they are fairly simple and easy to perform as you do not have to release control of your Bokken and are simply moving your feet and right arm. I want you all to practice this until you have it right, then we will learn two more moves.”

Toshiro walked away and sat near the stands as the students broke their lines and started working on the two moves. Toshiro watched carefully. Now was when he would see who had talent and who had not.

_You’re being rather cruel._

_Hmm? What did you say Hyorinmaru?_

_I said you’re being rather cruel, those are not simple moves and you only demonstrated once._

_That was how it was for me._

_Yes but you had talent._

_So let’s see if anyone here dose._

Truth be told Toshiro new the moves were difficult despite there simplicity, especially for beginners, he could have just focused on moving  forward while swinging the Bokken left and right, then retreating and learning to block, but instead he had thrown them in at the deep end just to see what they could do. And it wasn’t turning out to be much. They had started enthusiastically, getting into stance before trying out the motions, and then things went wrong. They hit their hands, they over balance, they dropped the Bokken time after time. Of course they tried again, but each time was no better than the last. Some had looked towards Toshiro for help, but the young Captain was unmoved and continued to watch the group. Soon enough people started to leave, throwing down their Bokken’s and storming off. Toshiro wasn’t surprised, learning this type of art was difficult and he wanted to be rid of those who would drop out straight away, he had no time for them.

_He’s rather persistent._

_Who?_

Toshiro glanced around and saw the red haired boy, the friend of the Potter boy, picking up his Bokken again and trying the move once more.

_That has to be the thirtieth time._

_You’ve been counting?_

_It is rather fun to watch._

Toshiro turned back to the group and notice the Granger girl was still there much to his shock. She was glaring at the Bokken and looked as though she wanted to break it as it sat on the floor. She took a deep breath before picking it up and trying again. From what Toshiro could see she had the first move down. It was the pivot that was causing her trouble, she was being to cautious, she needed more speed, that’s what made her drop the Bokken mid move.

“Damn!”

Toshiro turned his eyes to the Potter boy, who was walking over to his Bokken that had just gone flying out of his hands.

_He finished the moves._

_Then why did he drop it?_

_He didn’t, his grip is to lose, it came out of his hands as he pivoted. His speed is good but he has a bad grip. He’ll need to work on that._

Toshiro nodded and continued his assessment of the remaining students. Blaise was doing rather well if a little tentative, Toshiro would have to have him work on that. The Malfoy boy Toshiro spotted at the back of the group. He was in stance and looked comfortable. He moved forward and performed the two moves quiet well, he had good speed, but the power wasn’t there.

_He’s quick though._

_Hmm._

Finally seeing enough Toshiro came to his feet. He walked to the remaining students and called for them to stop.

“That was good, you didn’t do to terribly.”

“That was hard! Why did you set us something that we couldn’t do?”

“Because I knew you couldn’t do it.”

“Hugh?”

Toshiro looked around the group, less than half had remained and all were looking at him in confusion.

“I needed to know who could stick it out, who had the will to keep going even if it was hard and impossible to do. You all passed.”

Mutters went through the group and Toshiro saw a few looking rather pleased with themselves.

“So it was all a trick?!”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at a boy who pushed himself forward and through the remains of the crowd; he had a Slytherin badge on his robes and was rather tall.

“All this was just to test to see if we were good enough to be taught by the ever so smart Japanese transfer? Was it funny to you?!”

“Nott,” Blaise said quietly trying to calm him down.

“No it was not funny, I was merely …”

“You were playing a game with us! Seeing how long we could last before we cracked, well I’m not having that!”

Toshiro sighed, it seems as though he ended the exercise too early, he still had a drop out to get rid of.

“If you don’t like it, you can go,” Toshiro said coldly.

The boy, Nott Toshiro thought Blaise had called him, went red in the face before bringing out his wand and yelling at him sending off a rather powerful curse.

Toshiro was quick to jump to the side and pull out his own wand, his zanpakuto would be no use here. The curse went sailing past him and several students just managed to get out of the way in time as it went crashing into the side of the Quidditch stands.

“Please can we all just calm down!” the Granger girl cried but Nott ignored her and instead sent off several more jinx’s and curses.

Toshiro threw up a Protego to block the spells before sending his own barrage. During Snape’s class he had become rather good at casting non-verbally and did so in nearly every class, it caused him quite a few stares, but in a battle like this it was worth its weight in gold.

Nott just managed to dodge and started to run forward. Toshiro retreated and ran to the stands.

“Why are you running?! Not so good without your little sword are you?!”

Toshiro ignored him and instead climbed the stands, talking in a battle only caused distraction to yourself not your opponent and right now Toshiro was in the middle of conducting a plan. Toshiro felt several spells whizz past his ears and head, if it wasn’t for his sense of reiatsu telling him where to duck and dodge, he would have been hit quite a while ago. Once he was high enough Toshiro spun and quickly sent Nott a wordless stunner. The red light went streaming towards the boy who had no time to duck and was hit in the chest. He went down like a sack of potatoes and all went quiet.

Toshiro watched for a moment to be sure the kid wasn’t faking before he descended the stands. Getting the high ground gave the opportunity to shoot down and it was more likely his spells would hit, he just didn’t think it would be the first one.

“Hitsugaya!” Blaise called as soon as Toshiro was on the ground.

“I’m fine,” Toshiro said as the group gathered around him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah he was firing some pretty nasty stuff.”

“Weren’t you scared?”

Toshiro sighed and shook his head.

“No I am not injured, yes I was rather scared but I came up with a strategy in order to gain the upper hand, looks like it worked.”

Toshiro nodded his head at Nott who was still out cold on the ground. The students stared at him before Granger pushed herself to the front.

“We should report this.”

“There is really no need.”

Granger shot him a disbelieving look.

“But he attacked you.”

“Because I pushed him, you cannot say you all didn’t feel the same way?”

Some students nodded, others looked a little shame faced. Toshiro wasn’t concerned, he knew that he had pushed quite a few of their buttons, of course it had been for a reason, but he was surprised he had gotten away with only being attacked once.

“But still…” Granger continued but Toshiro raised his hand.

“There is no need to bring this to any one else’s attention, it will just cause trouble. He lost his temper today, it happens to all of us.”

Granger fell silent and Toshiro looked around the crowd. Potter and his friends were staring at him in open awe, probably because he had attacked a fellow Slytherin. The others just looked confused and rather frightened. Toshiro saw the Malfoy boy at the back who was staring at him in curiosity before turning away once he caught Toshiro’s gaze.

“Now let’s get back to work. I promised to show you two more moves once you had mastered the first two.”

A groan went up from the crowd and Toshiro couldn’t help but smirk.

* * *

That night Toshiro sat in his room at his desk with Yoru perched on the table top.

“Another report?” she said with a sigh.

Toshiro nodded and continued to write.

“I send one every week.”

“But I’m tired,” she whined.

“Not my problem.”

“You’re such a sadist.”

Toshiro didn’t answer and continued to write. He had documented most of the lessons and his observations of the students thus far. He had placed his concerns about the ghosts in his latest report but he didn’t mention much else, there wasn’t much else for him to mention. Toshiro placed his pen down with a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck to ease the tension.

_This is pointless_

_You’re following orders._

_Pointless orders! These wizards aren’t a threat._

_That we know of. We have yet to discover anything about this Ministry of theirs, there is a Department of Mystery’s according to your books from the library, and we have yet to know if they have developed anything that could be dangerous to us._

Toshiro snorted.  _Doubt it, theses wizards had a god complex, they think that no one in the world is more powerful or secretive than themselves, I doubt they have anything that could be a threat to soul society._

_Then you should focus on your other mission._

_Excuse me?_

Hyorinmaru groaned _. Did you forget about the increased Hollow activity? It is the main reason for your involvement here._

Toshiro tried to hide his embarrassment but Hyorinmaru caught it any way. He had forgotten about that part of the mission. The Hollow activity that had increased in England dramatically over the past year or so and that which the Head Captain had expressed his concern about.

_I will look into it tomorrow._

Toshiro stood up and stretched his back before lying back on the bed. He concentrated a moment and suddenly he was outside his gigai and stood over the bed looking at a rather pale white hair boy with his eyes shut that appeared not to be breathing.

_Another nightly stroll?_

_I haven’t finished mapping the building yet._

_How much more time do you need?_

_I should be finished tonight. There’s so many secret passages and rooms in this place, I’m lucky I don’t get lost. I’ll start on the grounds tomorrow._

_And hopefully we can start to spread further afield, I don’t know about you but I have yet to feel a Hollow even though the reports to the Head Captain had said they had increased._

Toshiro frowned, that was true. In all the time he’s been at Hogwarts he had not once sensed a Hollow. One night he thought he had for a moment but it was quickly gone and he had dismissed it. Plus his soul phone had not once paged.

Toshiro sighed and pulled at his sash that strapped Hyorinmaru to his back before making his way out of the door.

“Bring me back some owl treats while you’re out, the things taste delicious and I’m due some if I’m heading out tomorrow!” Yoru called from her perch on his desk. Toshiro sighed and quickly shunpoed from the room, why did he always get the demanding co-workers?   

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro’s mind speech/spells

Chapter 5

The Hollow

The weather started to change as winter came upon Hogwarts. Toshiro was thankful for the cold frost, he always felt better in cooler temperatures, even if he was forced to put on gloves and a scarf to look normal, when he’d rather just be walking around in a t-shirt.

That night after the first kendo lesson Toshiro had finished his mapping of Hogwarts, placing all the fine details in his memory and completing his memory map of the entire school and all possible entrances and exits. The night after he started on the grounds and they were huge. Toshiro had yet to venture into the Forbidden Forest; he thought it best to get his baring’s closer to the school before he went further afield, plus he had heard quite a few stories. Stories of monsters and spiders and werewolves that lurked in the forest just waiting for one of the students to venture inside. Toshiro had scoffed when Blaise had told him that, fully confident that the other boy was exaggerating, but none the less he had held off going into the forest for now.

His classes carried on as normal, Flitwick’s Charms still his top one but it was closely followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts, even though Professor Snape could be quiet a pain. The man really did seem to detest Potter. Toshiro was not aware of what had happened between the two of them, but the animosity was almost tangible when they were in the room together.

“Another failure,” Snape proclaimed one Thursday after noon when Potter had yet again failed to cast a non-verbal spell, even though some of the other students were starting to get the hang of it. “That’s another 10 points from Gryffindor Potter perhaps that will make you concentrate more.”

Potter looked murderous but a sharp look from one of his friends made him hold his tongue. Toshiro watched blankly while Blaise laughed openly next to him.

“It’s nice to see the golden boy get it.”

“Why do they not like each other?” Toshiro asked as he read _Darkness Through the Ages_ , a book he had acquired from the Library.

Blaise sent Toshiro a shrewd look before glancing around to see if any other students were nearby.

“I guess what with you being a transfer you wouldn’t know, but keep it to yourself, if Snape found out we knew I think he would throw a fit and use us for potion ingredients.”

Toshiro felt his lips twitch but nodded his head and kept his book in place to act as a cover.

“Apparently when Snape was in school he was bullied. Not a bad thing for most people, but when I say bullied I mean bullied. They’d hang him upside-down and steal his clothes, rip up his books, curse him to do humiliating things in front of the whole school and not one person stopped them, in fact they all laughed.”

Toshiro’s eyes grew serious as Blaise told him of Snape’s school life.

_Sounds almost as bad as my childhood._

_The man has surely been through a lot._

“But the kid who cursed him the most, who teased and belittled him, who almost went out of his way to torment him was James Potter.”

“James Potter?”

“Golden boy’s dad.”

Ah, Toshiro thought, now things began to make sense.

“Him and his little group of Gryffindor goons would terrorize Snape. There was Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew and Black, all of them just as bad as each other. I don’t know the full details about what used to happen, my own Father had been in the upper years when the lot of them came to Hogwarts and he was only here until their second year, but right from the off they had Snape in their sights.”

Toshiro’s eyes wandered back to Snape who was glaring at the Potter boy with something akin to loathing. Now he thought he understood the man a little bit better. Who could blame him from hating the child of one of his tormentors? Toshiro didn’t know how he would react to seeing one of his own childhood bullies again, even their children, he wouldn’t rush to embrace them that was for sure and if their presence caused all those memories to come to the surface, Toshiro had a feeling he would react like Snape to.

_You underestimate yourself Master._

_You don’t think I would be petty?_

_You think Snape is being petty?_

Toshiro mentally shrugged.

_Maybe a little, he is punishing a kid who had nothing to do with what he went through._

_Ah but then again your making conclusions when you don’t have all the facts. Reserve your judgment until you have all the pieces in front of you._

_But I won’t ever have them._

_Then don’t have an opinion._

_Easy for you to say._

The dragon snorted and Toshiro huffed. He liked to think that he wouldn’t act like Snape, be distant yes, but this level of pettiness? No Toshiro didn’t think he had it in him to be like that, it would be a waste of energy.

_And Aizen?_

_That’s different Hyorinmaru and you know it._

_Why? Because of what he did to you and the Soul society?_

_What he did to Momo..._

_I do not deny that what he did to Momo was terrible, but Momo was put in the situation partly because she allowed herself to be. If she had thought clearly and had not become so obsessed with her Captain then maybe she would not be this emotional. Kira is coping fine and his Captain also defected._

_His Captain was Gin._

_But still he was his Captain, they must have been close to work together like they did. He is not falling apart at the seams. I have pity for Momo and I hope she recovers, but I am not blind to the fact that she allowed herself to be manipulated._

Toshiro ignored the dragon and clenched his fists tightly. He wanted to deny it, wanted to scream at Hyorinmau and say that he was wrong. But logic wouldn’t allow that. Logically Toshiro knew Hyorinmaru was right, Momo had allowed herself to be manipulated. He had seen it himself, when she wouldn’t come home for months, the time getting longer and longer between each visit until they all but stopped and when she did come all the talked about was Aizen. ‘Aizen Taichou this’ and ‘Aizen Taichou that’. Before he had even joined academy Toshiro had already hated Aizen, he had took his sister from him, and for that he would never forgive him.

“Hey you ok?”

Toshiro snapped out of his thoughts and saw Blaise looking at him in concern. Toshiro smoothed out his features and returned to his book.

“I’m fine.”

Blaise still looked doubtful but didn’t say anything, instead he said.

“So are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?”

Toshiro frowned.

“Hogsmeade?”

“Oh right yeah, transfer you won’t know. Well Hogsmeade is a wizarding village close to Hogwarts, it one of the last magical villages in Britain. Student’s from the third year and up are allowed to go, that is if they have their parents sign a permission form.” 

Blaise looked at Toshiro carefully.

“I don’t believe I have one of those.”

“Really, oh man, we got to get you one. Do you think it would get back from Japan in a day?”

Toshiro shrugged.

“Dammit. Maybe we could get Snape to sign it.”

“What is so amazing in this village and why must I go?”

Blaise stopped short.

“You don’t want to go?”

Toshiro rolled his eyes.

“It sounds rather dull.”

“Hitsugaya,” Blaise said in a whining tone reminding Toshiro for a moment of Matsumoto trying to get him to do one of the childish things she had set up for him without his notice.

“You have to go, it’s a chance to get out of school and relax for a little while. It’s great, we can have lunch and go see the sights, it’s nothing like Diagon Alley.”

“Thank you but I think I will decline.”

“Oh come on you have to go, everyone goes, please Hitsugaya.”

“No.”

“I’ll buy lunch.”

“No.”

“I’ll get you anything you want.”

“No.”

“I’ll take you to the Shrieking Shack.”

“What?”

A note of triumph came to Blaise’s eyes.

“The Shrieking Shack, said to be one of the most haunted places in the country, but no one’s ever seen anything, doesn’t stop people from hearing noises though. Moans and groans late at night when no one’s around, the residents complain about it all the time.”

Toshiro almost froze. Moans and groans late at night but no one see’s anything?

_Could be a Jibakurei Master?_

_It could be._

“Alright I’ll go, but I want to see this Shrieking Shack.”

Blaise beamed and slapped a hand on the Captain’s shoulder.

“Brilliant, we’ll get you set up with a form after class, I’m sure Snape will sign it for you…”

 _What will you do if there is a Jibakurei?_ Hyorinmaru said as Blaise continued to rant about all the things they would see in Hogsmeade.

_I’ll not know that until I get there and even then I will have to wait to investigate inside. But if there is a chained soul there I will perform a Konso._

_That would be wise, we know that these wizards cannot see souls and we have yet to determine what the ghosts of the castle are._

_They run whenever they see me._

_Then run after them._

_Not funny Hyorinmaru._

“…and you’ve just got to try Butterbeer, it tastes amazing, if we were old enough I’d buy you a firewhiskey, but I think Madam Rosmerta would kick me out for that.”

* * *

And so that Saturday Toshiro cancelled the Kendo club and instead walked with Blaise down to the little village of Hogsmeade accompanied by another Slytherin, the blonde pug nosed girl who reminded him her name was Pansy.

“You going to love it in the village To…I’m sorry I mean Hitsugaya,” Pansy said, her mouth working hard to fit around his last name. “There’s so many shops, we’ll have to go shopping.”

“Not for clothes, you have enough already.”

“A girl can never have one to many clothes Blaise darling, plus what if Hitsugaya wants something?”

Blaise snorted, “I highly doubt Hitsugaya is going to want white chiffon dress robes and purple hand bags.”

“That outfit goes well together and you know it.”

“What are you even doing here anyway? It’s not like you to walk to Hogsmeade with me.”

Pansy frowned and a worried look came into her eyes.

“I couldn’t find Draco, he said he would come with me but he didn’t turn up this morning.”

Blaise frowned himself.

“That’s odd; he never misses a Hogsmeade weekend.”

“He’s seemed a little quiet since the start of school, has he said anything to you?” Pansy asked looking hopeful.

Blaise shook his head, “no, but he has looked tired. Perhaps he’s not sleeping.”

“You don’t think anything happened at home do you?”

Blaise shrugged and the conversation stopped. Toshiro couldn’t help but be intrigued.

_You’re curious about the Malfoy boy?_

_After the lake yes I am._

The pair hadn’t spoken again since the lake incident; in fact Toshiro was sure the Malfoy boy had gone out of his way to avoid him. He still came to the kendo club, but stayed as far to the back as he could, not really getting involved and only pairing up with Blaise when required to do pair work.

_Perhaps he is ill._

_No I don’t think so._

_What has this to do with you anyway Master, it has nothing to do with your mission?_

Toshiro hesitated, his long ago conversation with Ichigo Kurosaki coming to his mind.

_“It’s in your nature.”_

_I’m just curious that’s all._

_Then you will do nothing to investigate further?_

_No._

_Of course Master,_ but Toshiro could hear the dragon start to laugh in the back of his mind.

_Hyorinmaru…_

“We’re here!” Blaise proclaimed loudly, throwing his arms out wide.

Toshiro shook himself out of his musings and looked up, they were on a small hill and below he could see a number of Hogwarts students making their way into a little village. And it was little, at least by Toshiro’s standards, he was used to the tall endless buildings of Seireitei and Soul Society itself was rather vast, what with its different districts all throughout Rukon, it was hard to keep track of the number after a while. This little village didn’t look as big as one district, Toshiro could see houses with pitched tiled roofs that seemed to slant and tilt this way and that, smoke curling from their chimneys and up into the sky in curls and whirls. Just in front at the bottom of the hill was a wide street where most of the students were congregating, looking into widows and disappearing inside doorways, all looking excitedly at one another.

“Nice isn’t it?” Blaise asked and Toshiro shrugged.

“If you say so.”

“Oh lighten up Hitsugaya, it’s not every weekend we get to come to this place so at least try to look as though you’re enjoying yourself.”

Toshiro felt a small smile tug at his mouth before quickly wiping it away and following Blaise and the rather happy Pansy down into the town.

* * *

“Try this one on Hitsugaya, I just know it will be perfect, please for me?”

“Stop trying to dress the man Pansy, he’s not a doll.”

Pansy pouted but still turned pleading eyes on Toshiro who sighed and took the offered jacket. Pansy beamed and marched him over to the mirror.

After they had descended the hill Pansy had immediately dragged the pair of them into Honeyduke’s, a shop piled high with sweets. They filled numerous glass jars and tall shelves and the place was fit to bursting with students all trying their best to grab a hold of what they could. Toshiro had just eyed the stuff in mistrust, he’d never had much of a sweet tooth and what with all the candy he got offered by Ukitake over the years, sweets hand lost their appeal a long time ago, however if there had been amanatto Toshiro might have been tempted. Blaise had offered to buy him some of the numerous offers on display but Toshiro had quickly declined. Pansy had run wild, picking up sweets and chocolate and paying for them before putting them into a silk bag that did not look at all big enough to house them.

“It has an enlargement charm cast on it, I can have up to 20kg inside this little bag and it won’t change its shape at all,” she had explained at Toshiro’s look.

They had quickly moved on to Zoko’s joke shop, much to Toshiro’s irritation. This time it was Blaise that went mad with his spending. Grabbing boxes and tricks from the shelves at lightning speed.

“You never know when they could come in handy,” he had said with a wicked smirk on his face and Toshiro resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he only hoped it wasn’t him that Blaise planned to use those on, otherwise Blaise might just have found himself on the wrong end of Hyorinmaru.

They’d paid a quick visit into Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop and Pansy had looked longingly at a café called Madam Puddifoot’s that had several couples inside all warming their hands on cups of tea or coffee with a cake to share in front of them. Finally Pansy had dragged the two boys into Gladrags Wizardwear, proclaiming that it was about time they both got into fashion. They had been there over half hour.

“I think it looks good,” Pansy said with a smile as she adjusted the jacket just so as Toshiro looked in the mirror blankly.

It was a deep blue coloured jacket, not a tone Toshiro ever found himself wearing, what with his uniform being black and his hiori white, the only time he ever wore other kinds of clothes was when he was in the world of the living and even then his colour scheme didn’t really change all that much. He fingered the material carefully. It felt soft under his finger tips and he couldn’t help but like the feel of it.

_It suits you Master._

_It is unnecessary._

_But you like it._

_I…_

“Do you like it?”

Toshiro looked up to see Pansy staring at him, looking rather worried. Toshiro glanced in the mirror once more; it did look good on him.

“Yes, I like it.”

Pansy clapped her hands together, a look of relief washing over her face.

“Brilliant. I’ll buy it for you.”

“You don’t have to,” Toshiro said quickly but Pansy waved him off.

“None of that, it looks good on you, plus I have the money. Think of it as an early Christmas present if you want, but I’m getting you that jacket.”

Toshiro opened his mouth to protest again, but Blaise’s hand fell on his shoulder shaking his head.

“Forget it mate, once she’s got a bee in her bonnet that’s it, there’s no talking her down. She bought Draco a pair of leather pants once just because he mentioned in passing he might fancy some.  Plus you like that jacket and she wants to buy it you, that’s what friends do.”

“Friends?” Toshiro said slowly and Blaise offered him a confused look.

“Yeah, we’re friends right?”

Toshiro hesitated a moment. Friends? It had been such a long time since he had had friends. Sure, there was Momo and Grandmother, but they were his family, did they really count as friends? There was Kurosaki and his sister Karin who he had met a few times, he thought she was his friend, she had said so once. But they didn’t see each other that much and as for Kurosaki he seemed to be friends with everyone, not just Toshiro. But Pansy and Blaise we’re different, they didn’t know who and what he was, they were almost like Kusaka. What if they got hurt being near him? He could drag them into danger.

_Do not think that way Master._

_But I could…_

_They want to be your friends. Let them._

Toshiro looked up at Blaise and saw him smile at him and squeeze his shoulder. Pansy quickly returned from the counter and held out a bag with the newly bought jacket.

“Here,” she said.

Toshiro took the thing and quickly bowed to her.

“Thank you so much.”

“O…ok,” she stammered looking confused as Toshiro straightened, but gave him a smile none the less. Nothing more was said as the three of them left the shop.

“So where to now? The Three Broomsticks? I don’t know about you but I could do with a Butterbeer.”

“Just a minuet Pansy, I’ve got a promise to keep.”

Pansy shot Blaise a searching look but he just grinned, stepping into the lead and flashing Toshiro a mischievous smile over his shoulder.

“It’s about time I came through on our deal.”

Toshiro thought for a moment. Deal? Then it came to him.

“The Shrieking Shack?”

Blaise nodded and started walking, Toshiro quick to follow.

“Hey! Where are you two going? Wait for me!”

The three of them walked out of the village and towards a small wooded area. There weren’t many people around, most of them sticking close to town. The path disappeared beneath their feet the deeper into the woods they travelled. Pansy looked around nervously and edged closer to the two boys.

“Where are we going?”

“I promised Hitsugaya I’d show him the Shrieking Shack.”

“The Shrieking Shack!” Pansy cried her voice echoing around the empty woods, “why would you want to see that place?” she directed the last part to Toshiro.

Toshiro shrugged, “I’m curious.”

On they went until they hit a clearing Blaise stopped and pointed off into the distance.

“There it is.”

Toshiro stepped forward and followed Blaise’s finger, out into the distance he could just make out a rundown house. The roof looked as though it was about to cave in any moment, grass and ivy ran up its walls and made it look more of a green colour than the obvious grey of the stones. It looked worn and tired looking, as though it wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground and disappear. Toshiro stretched out with his reiatsu, sending a probing coil of it towards the building. He waited a second before a strong pulse answer him and an icy wind blew through the clearing causing Pansy to whimper and Blaise to drop his hand and bring his arms up around his body in comfort.

“No one’s lived in there for years, people around here can’t even remember who owned the place anymore, but it’s always been kind of creepy, but lately much more so.”

“How much lately? A few days? A week?”

Blaise shrugged, “the villages started complaining last year about noises at night, so since about then I’d reckon.”

Toshiro nodded and turned his frowning eyes back on the shack.

_There’s definitely a spirit in their Hyorinmaru, and from the looks of things, one that has been left a long time._

_But the villages only said they had started hearing noises last year, but the house is years old, if there is a Jibakurei inside, why hasn’t it Hollowfied by now?_

Toshiro frowned Hyorinmaru had a point. The house had been empty for years, any normal spirit would have Hollowfied by now, or been eaten by a passing Hollow, why was it only acting up now after so long?

“Can we please go now; this place is giving me the creeps.”

“Sure Pansy, I’ll buy you a drink. Come on Hitsugaya.”

Toshiro paused a moment looking at the shack.

_I’ll come back tonight, if there is a Jibakurei in there, it’s been left to long, if it Hollowfies, it’ll head for the school or village, there’s plenty of reiatsu there for it to feed on._

Toshiro felt Hyorinmaru hum in agreement before turning his back and walking away with Pansy and Blaise.              

* * *

As the three of the walked into the Three Broomsticks, Toshiro was annoyed to see the place was rather full and crowded.

“You two go get some seats, I’ll get the drinks.”

Pansy grabbed Toshiro’s arm and pulled him through the crowd. They shimmed and slid until they eventually found a table and sat down.

“It’s rather crowded today.”

“Hai.”

“So how are you liking Hogwarts so far? You seem to be getting on with the courses, the teachers rave about you, more so than Granger.”

Toshiro shrugged and looked around the room; he wished he had brought his book with him, or at least his soul phone which he had left in his room.”

“I’ve heard through the gossip mill that Granger won’t stop ranting about you. Apparently you’ve beaten all her scores.”

“Why would that bother her?”

Pansy smirked, “Granger’s always been top in our year, ‘the brightest witch of our age’ some Professor’s call her. She doesn’t like being moved to second place.”

Toshiro frowned.

“She needn’t be jealous about it, it’s not as though I try to beat her.”

“I know and that’s what makes it even more hilarious.”

“Mind out you two make some room.”

Three large glasses were placed down on the table and Blaise grinned as he took his seat. He slid one of the glasses over to Toshiro.

“Have a try at that mate.”

Toshiro eyed the drink warily. It had froth on the top and steam coming off of it. The colour was golden and Toshiro couldn’t detect a smell.

“What is that?”

“Butterbeer, best drink we can get at our age.”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. Butterbeer? He hoped it didn’t taste like butter.

Toshiro lifted the glass and carefully took a sip. Something sweet hit his tongue, sweet and hot. Toshiro’s eyes widened as he took in the taste and licked his lips clean of froth.

“It’s sweet.”

“Those are the best kind of drinks.”

Toshiro didn’t say anything but took another larger sip; he thought he quiet liked this Butterbeer.

Pansy and Blaise started to talk, discussing the Defence Against the Dark Arts homework and other little things. Toshiro was content to sit quietly and listen, and think about the Hollow. He wondered why it was still there after all these years that had gone by. It was almost unheard off for a Jibakurei to last that long, they devolved quickly not slowly. Maybe it was from being surrounded by so much reiatsu, it had slowed or delayed the process? No there wasn’t enough reiatsu in that part of the village to sustain a spirit of the strength it had to be to even become a Jibakurei. Something else was in play, if only Toshiro could figure out what.

“…going to give Draco a piece of my mind when I get back.”

“Yeah where is the ferret anyway, we haven’t seen him today.”

Toshiro refocused when the voice interrupted Pansy mid rant. He looked up to see Potter and his friends at a table close to them, eyeing the three of them with suspicion.

“That’s got nothing to do with you Weasley,” Blaise snapped, it was the first time Toshiro had seen the mischievous boy sound cold ever since he had met him.

“Yes Draco’s just back at the dorms in bed, he wasn’t feeling well.”

Toshiro resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow; he thought Pansy had said he just hadn’t shown up that morning, why was she lying now?

“That’s strange I thought I saw him in the library this morning,” Granger said and Potter’s eyes narrowed.

“You lying Parkinson?”

“Humph, it’s not my fault Granger can’t see correctly; maybe you should lend her your glasses Potter.”

Potter frowned and glared at her but didn’t say anything more; instead he drained his glass and stood.

“Let’s go, better leave the snakes to their plotting.”

The three got up to leave and Toshiro watched them make their way through the crowd before turning back to Pansy.

“Why did you lie?”

Pansy sighed and shrugged.

“They always try and make a fuss about anything Draco does. I swear they’re just trying to find an excuse to get him into trouble or fit him up for being a Death Eater.”

“Is he a Death Eater?”

Pansy didn’t say anything and even Blaise looked a little unsure.

“We don’t think so.”

Toshiro didn’t say anything more and they finished their drinks in silence before getting up to leave the table. They passed through the door and out into the cold street only for a cry to ring further ahead of them.

“What was that?” Blaise asked.

Pansy shrugged and Toshiro moved forward quickly towards the commotion. As he drew closer he saw a girl rise into the air, it didn’t look like a levitating charm, no it looked rather unnatural, her arms were splayed at her sides and her hair whipped in a fierce wind, her skin was also very pale. Suddenly the girl let out a piecing scream that drew the attention of nearly everyone around her. Toshiro winced at the harsh sound but kept his eyes on the girl. Another girl grabbed the screaming ones ankle and tried to pull her back to the ground, Toshiro saw Potter and Weasley also take a hold and tug the now withering girl to the cold floor. Toshiro acted before he had even thought it through. Pushing past Granger and shoving Weasley aside he stretched out his hand and called on some healing kido to assess the damage.

The girl’s reiatsu was spiking abnormally, it was as though it was fighting to push something out of her. Had she been poisoned? No he would have been able to detect that. He searched deeper. It was as though something was attacking her reiatsu, trying to drain it even, her reiatsu was fighting it, which was what was causing her to scream and wither in pain. Toshiro frowned. If he didn’t stop the drain soon she would die, but he was by no means skilled enough to cure this girl, if only he had paid more attention to Unohana. There had to be something he could do. Quickly he searched for the source, hands glowing brighter as he concentrated. He moved them down then stopped. Her hands, it came in through her hands. As quickly as he could he placed the best kido barrier he could over the area. Toshiro took a deep breath and moved back, the girl had stopped screaming and was instead a pale white colour. That would have to do, he thought grimly.

“Get back lemme see her!”

Toshiro was quickly pulled back as Hagrid descended on them. He stared at the girl for a moment before lifting her and carrying her back to the castle without a word.

“Hitsugaya are you alright?”

“I’m fine Zabini,” Toshiro said pushing himself to his feet and brushing down his clothes. He glanced around and saw Granger talking to the other girl who was in tears and Potter with Weasley off to the side. Weasley had just bent down to grab something in a brown paper bag. Something cold shot through Toshiro and he was over in an instant.

“Don’t touch that!” he said only to realise Potter had said the exact same thing.

Weasley glared at him but turned to Potter who had crouched down to look at the object which was partly sticking out of the bag.

“I’ve seen that before, it was in Borgin and Burkes, it’s cursed, Katie must have touched it. How did she get hold of it?”

“Well that was what we were arguing about,” the other girl said though her tears, “she came back from the bathroom with it, said it was for someone at Hogwarts and that she had to deliver it. She looked kind of funny I ….Oh….Oh no, no, no I bet she was Imperiused and I didn’t realise.”

Granger patted her shoulder gently and asked, “she didn’t say who gave it to her?”

“No…she wouldn’t tell me.”

Obviously not if she had been Imperiused, Toshiro thought. He looked down at the now identified necklace. It looked harmless, but sometimes the most harmless of things could be deadly, he bent down and peered closer at it. It must need skin to skin contact, the feeling he got from the girls hands confirmed that it had to have come though her skin. Toshiro quickly whipped off his scarf and carefully wrapped the necklace inside of it. He stood and handed to over to Potter.

“You better take this back to the school, they’ll need it to help that girl.”

Potter turned to him and took in the three Slytherin’s in shock; he had obviously forgotten they were even there.

“Right.”

“Don’t let it touch your bare skin, keep it wrapped in that at all times.”

“What did you do to Katie?” Weasley demanded.

Toshiro shrugged, “placed a barrier around her hands to stop the curse from spreading, it was all I could do with the knowledge I had.”

“But you didn’t use a wand,” Granger said curiosity in her voice, “there was a green light, it didn’t look anything like any kind of healing magic I have ever seen.”

“We do things differently in Japan.”  

Toshiro turned away and started to walk back over to Pansy and Blaise.

“Aren’t you going to come with us, I think the teachers will want to know what you did to stop the curse.”

“It won’t hold out for long, most likely it will have broken by now, but at least it gave enough time for that girl to reach help, there is no point in my going and telling them that, besides you three are going, I do not see what my presence will accomplish.”

And with that Toshiro walked away without a backwards look. There was nothing more he could do for that girl, but he did wonder why she had been cursed in the first place, and just who that package had been for.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after Toshiro had finally manage to get to his room away from Pansy and Blaise and catch up on his homework Toshiro set off for the Shrieking Shack, leaving his gigai asleep on the bed. The news of the girls cursing had quickly spread through the school; she was still in the hospital wing. Toshiro had received a visit from Professor Snape to ask about what he had happened, apparently Potter and his friends had not given enough explanation. There had already been several people accused of the crime, the top of that list was Draco Malfoy, much to the annoyance of Pansy and Blaise.

“We told Potter he wasn’t there, and if he was he would have told us,” Pansy had said angrily as she had ranted in the common room. Malfoy had made an appearance when he had heard the rumours; he had simply shrugged before heading back to his room. Toshiro had found that rather interesting but dismissed it. This trouble had nothing to do with him and he had a soul to send on.

He quickly shunpoed across the grounds and down towards Hogsmeade, it felt good to be back in soul form with Hyorinmaru on his back. He darted into the woods and made his way across to the shack, stopping at the entrance to take a quick look around.

The presence of a soul was much stronger so close up. Toshiro could feel the air cool slightly as he opened the door and stepped inside.

_Where do you think it will be?_

_More than likely it will be in the oldest possible part of the house. A Jibakurei needs to be close to something that will anchor it here, something with plenty of memories for it to feed off. The oldest part of the building would be the best place._

_Better to start at the bottom then._

Toshiro headed out and started to look around the first floor. Left over furniture was still scattered about the place. Most of it ripped and torn to pieces but from what Toshiro could make of it, it had once upon a time been expensive.

Nothing came to light on the first floor and Toshiro couldn’t find any signs of a basement level. He quickly took to the stairs and started to look around the second floor.

As he was passing one of the bedrooms a moan caught his attention. Toshiro froze and turned back towards one of the doors on his right. It was closed and one of the more intact doors about the place, as though it had been forgotten by time. Toshiro stepped closer and paced his hand upon the wooden surface, it was freezing cold.

_I think I’ve found the place._

Toshiro placed a hand on Hyorinmaru’s hilt and twisted his hand around the door knob. With a deep breath he turned it and pushed open the door and stepped inside.

A cry of agony erupted in his ears followed by a blast of fierce reiatsu.

“What the…” Toshiro said trying to get his baring’s. He looked around the room and spotted what he had been looking for. Seated on the bed with chains hanging from his arms was a soul. He wore ragged clothing and looked thin and frail. His face was contorted in agony as more chains wrapped around his neck and torso holding him in place. What surprised Toshiro though was that there were no chains embedded in the floor or walls. Normally with a Jibakurei spirit, the chains impaled themselves into the object that was keeping the spirit in the world of the living. This spirit didn’t have any chains embedded; they were simply wrapped around it.

_That’s not a Jibakurei._

_Indeed not Master._

Toshiro walked closer to the spirit which snarled at him, before whining and twisting on the bed like an animal.

_He doesn’t have long. He’ll Hollowfie in a few hours, a day at most._

_Then you had best perform the konso._

Toshiro nodded and drew his zanpakuto from his back. He walked forward and presented the hilt of the blade towards the soul’s forehead.

“Please don’t do that.”

Toshiro spun and whipped his blade around so it was pointed in the direction of the voice.

“Whoa calm down, I mean you no harm.”

Stood in front of Toshiro with his arms held up in surrender was a ghost. He wore old fashioned clothes, with puffy sleeves and high riding boots on his feet, plus a long cape that ran over his shoulders and down his back. The ghost eyed Toshiro’s blade wearily and his head gave a slight wobble and started to tip off to the side.

Toshiro frowned at the ghost, but kept his blade out.

“Why not?”

The ghost nervously shot a glance to the soul bound to the bed before looking back a Toshiro.

“He is not ready to move on.”

“I think he is, you do know what will happen if he stays like that?”

“I…”

“You have seen Hollows before haven’t you?”

The ghost gulped before nodding. Toshiro gazed at the ghost coldly for a moment before asking.

“You know what I am, don’t you?”

The ghost nodded, “you’re a Shinigami, an angel of death.”

“Then you know what I have to do.”

“Please, this has never happened before. None of the Hogwarts ghost have ever turned into a Hollow.”

“Looks like this is your first.”

“It’s not possible, no Hogwarts ghost has ever turned, it’s just not right.”

Toshiro fixed the ghost with a shrewd look.

“This souls from Hogwarts?”

The ghost froze for a moment before reluctantly nodding.

“You brought him here.”

“We didn’t want him near the children.”

“Smart move, if he had been he might have Hollowfied faster.”

The ghost gulped and looked to the soul on the bed in pity. Toshiro followed his gaze and watched for a moment as the soul let out a mournful cry.

“What had you intended to do with him when he Hollowfied?”

“It wouldn’t have come to that.”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and the ghost looked away.

“We didn’t want to believe it. Turning is something of a myth for a Hogwarts ghost, we know of the process, we did die after all and we hear stories from other ghosts that travel and come to Hogwarts, but never before has a Hogwarts ghost fallen. We thought we were safe.”

“Obviously not.”

“Please, is there any way you can spare him?”

Toshiro sighed and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, once the Hollowfication process has begun there is really no going back. You’re lucky he has lasted as long as he has before turning, but I really should send him on. He’ll find peace where he is going. He really shouldn’t still be here.”

The ghost’s eyes filled with something like grief before nodding his head slowly.

“I’ll inform the others.”

“As you please.”

The ghost nodded.

“Why haven’t you told anyone?”

The ghost frowned.

“Excuse me?”

“You know what I am, why haven’t you informed anyone in the school yet.”

The ghost stared at the young Captain for a moment before replying.

“This has nothing to do with the living, you are a being that is dead, much as we are, and what is dead should not be known to the living. Plus you have done nothing to hurt the school or students. If that was to change then you may find yourself in a difficult position.”

Toshiro stared at the ghost for a moment. It didn’t feel like an empty threat, but Toshiro got the feeling the ghost wouldn’t be spilling the beans on him. They believed that the living should not know much of the dead, which probably why they had not told any of the humans at Hogwarts about the poor ghosts Hollowfication process. That was fine with Toshiro, he was of the same opinion and he doubted the ghost would be telling anyone living anything.

Before Toshiro could say another word a loud scream filled the room and a blast of reiatsu to his back nearly knocked the wind out of the young Captain.

“Dammit!” Toshiro yelled as he turned back to the soul on the bed. The chains were rattling ad shaking like wild snakes and the bed rocked and creaked as the soul clawed at its face as it continued to scream to high heaven.

“What’s happening?!” the ghost cried.

“It’s Hollowfieing, my presence must have sped up the process somehow.”

But how could that be? Toshiro thought, he hadn’t been close to the soul for more than five minutes, that wasn’t enough time to kick start this process, even if they were quiet close to the end. It was as though Toshiro’s presence had caused the soul to mutate.

Another scream filled the air, followed by a chocking noise as something white erupted from the soul’s mouth.

“Shit! Get out of here!” Toshiro called to the ghost who quickly vanished. Toshiro gripped his zanpakuto and charged at the transforming soul, he would finish this now.

A large blast of reiatsu enveloped the soul and a fierce light blinded Toshiro before he was thrown back. He managed to catch himself before he slammed into a wall, but he had to hold up his hands to shield his face from the bright light. The screaming had stopped and as the light faded only heavy silence remained. Toshiro looked towards the bed and saw it empty. He cursed.

_Where did it go?_

_I can’t sense its presence Master._

“Dammit!”

Toshiro took a breath and started to look around the room working from the spot where the soul had been. There was only one widow and as far as he could tell it was not broken. The Hollow hadn’t left the room and Toshiro would have noticed it going out the door, he was stood directly in its path towards it. It had to be in this room somewhere. He stretched out his reiatsu and started to probe. There had to be something, somewhere.

A pulse, faint but there. Toshiro frowned, it was coming from…

_Jump Master!_

Toshiro quickly shunpoed away just as a large claw came up through the floor like a ghost to snatch at the air that Toshiro had been stood in a moment before. Toshiro watched as a body followed the hand. It was long; almost like a snake, with a thin body and four limbs which rested on the floor causing nails to clack against the rotted boards. A white Hollow mask covered its face, it had a long pointed nose where a thin tongue poked out from between a thin slit to taste the air, flicking in Toshiro’s direction.

_It’s strong and has reiatsu powered ability already, do you rekcon the soul was a wizard? I wonder if that’s why its reiatsu feels so strong._

_You have no time to wonder about that now Master. Focus._

Toshiro focused back on the Hollow which seemed to be regarding him. Toshiro didn’t hesitate; he moved forward with practised ease and swiped at the mask with quick precision. The Hollow shrieked and barely managed to move aside, it landed near the wall and like a shadow sunk it to its surface disappearing.

_Where did it go?_

_Its reiatsu has gone quiet faint again Master._

Toshiro cursed. Trust this Hollow to have such a sneaky ability and such an ability put Toshiro on the disadvantage, it gave the Hollow plenty of places to hide and even if Toshiro could track it, how would he attack it when it was in the floor.

A pulse on the far right wall. Toshiro quickly moved and sent a powerful strike at the surface causing the wall the crumble and collapse in a pile of plaster and stone. A cry of anguish and Toshiro caught sight of a black shadow taking off across the room. He slashed Hyorinmaru and another scream followed the first, along with the smell of blood. The Hollow skidded to a stop near the bed and Toshiro saw that he had managed to sever one of its claws. Toshiro shunpoed and aimed for the mask but again the creature moved barely escaping and darted away and out of the window. Toshiro cursed and quickly took off after it. It had been so long since he had taken out ordinary Hollows, he must have been getting out of practise.

The Hollow was quick darting in-between the trees trying its best to shake of the young Captain, it’s shadow like form almost disappearing in the darkness but Toshiro was able to keep track and he was slowly gaining. It wasn’t until Toshiro saw how close the Quidditch pitch was getting that he realised the Hollow was heading back towards the school.

“Great,” the small Captain muttered.

Toshiro but on a burst of speed. He would finish it now before it got any closer; if it managed to get into the school it could start devouring the students and ghosts. The black shadow started to get closer as Toshiro gained ground. Toshiro gripped his zanpakuto tightly and moved his arm back ad into a striking position as he pushed forward with his right forward to shumpoe just behind the Hollow. As Toshiro was about to behead the thing something bright and shining blue went slamming into the creatures side and sent it skidding across the grassy grounds where it screamed and withered in pain. Toshiro pulled to a stop and looked up quickly to see where the attack had come from. His eyes found nothing but trees and leaves that moved in a faint wind. A cry brought Toshiro’s attention back to the Hollow and he quickly dashed over and finished the thing with a quick trust of Hyorinmaru right into its mask. Toshiro watched it dissolve before turning back to the where he had seen the attack come from. It had felt like reiatsu, and not the type the wizards had been using, no this felt more potent, almost like that of a Shinigami and whoever it was who let it off had to have been able to see the Hollow, if not that was one lucky shot.

_It didn’t feel like kido Master._

_I wasn’t thinking this was another Shinagami Hyorinmaru._

_But the reiatsu was too potent to be a human._

_Yes, not unlike Kurosaki’s friends, but they are from Karakura and had been exposed to Kurosaki’s reiatsu, which was rather large for a long time. My reiatsu would not do the same to anyone here, plus I do not let mine over spill like Kurosaki’s._

But that still didn’t answer Toshiro’s question, in fact it left him with more questions than answers. Who could have sent off that attack? It had to be a human, no other Shinigami’s were in the area, Toshiro would be aware if there were. But the reiatsu was to potent for it to have been a human, or at least not a normal human, one who had been exposed to reiatsu for a long time maybe, but that was still not the case here.

“Is he gone?”

Toshiro was pulled from his musings and saw a group of ghosts with the male cape wearing ghost at its front, his head now clearly dangling off to one side.

Toshiro turned to face the group and nodded his head, placing Hyorinmaru on his back.

“I have sent him on into the cycle of rebirth, granted not in the way I had wanted.”

The ghosts muttered amongst themselves.

“Was there no other way?” a large fat friar said, peeping out at Toshiro shyly, “was there no other way too save him. He had been part of the castle for so long, one of the oldest ghosts here; I don’t even remember when he came. Was there no other way to keep him from passing?”

Toshiro sighed and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but once a soul Hollowfies there is really no going back. If I had not been here, that Hollow would have come to the school and started devouring the children one by one to feed off of their reiatsu.”

The ghosts looked frightened and some of them gasped in shock and fear.

“He would have killed the children?”

“Hollows eat what they need to survive. The humans here would have had no clue what was happening, and I doubt you would have been able to help much, that is if you hadn’t been eaten yourselves.”

Again they chatted before turning back to Toshiro, their faces set and serious.

“Then I guess you have our thanks,” the lead ghost said and bowed his head in acknowledgment, “in gratitude we won’t tell the humans here what you are, as long as you are not a threat to them.”

“Agreed, thank you.”

The ghosts started to disappear one by one. Toshiro watched them until only he and the nearly headless ghost remained.

“May I ask you something?” Toshiro said and the ghost raised an eyebrow.

“Where is your chain of fate? None of the ghosts here at the castle have one; I have to assume you had one at some point.”

Toshiro had noticed this when he had managed to get a good look at one of the ghosts before they had run off at the sight of him. He had never seen a soul without its chain, there wasn’t even a hole like there would be with a Hollow.

The ghost pursed its lips in thought before answering.

“I do remember having one of those when I first died, but that was such a long time ago. I wandered for a time and eventually came upon Hogwarts. As soon as I stepped through the castle doors, I felt as though life was breathed into me again. I could be seen by the humans here, even though I was still dead. After that time I don’t remember seeing the chain, it was almost like it had disappeared when I stepped though those doors.”

Toshiro nodded his head in thought. That partly answered one question about the ghosts. The castle was soaked with reiatsu; he had felt it as soon as he had arrived that first night. That reiatsu for the souls was recreating the feel of soul society, almost tricking the soul’s spirit into thinking it had passed on. That was why the chain vanished; they had no fear of Hollowfieing when their souls believed they had already moved on.  It was fascinating.

_That can’t last forever though Master._

_I know._

_Eventually this castle will fall or go into disuse, if that happens the ghosts will either have to find another reiatsu rich environment or move on. Otherwise they will start to turn into Hollows._

_We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it Hyorinmaru. Right now there is no threat._

_Really? You’re not going to report this to the Head Captain?_

_I will say that there is no threat yet and this situation should be monitored. If the wizards ever do move on and the ghosts remain behind, a team can be sent to clear up the area before they start to Hollowfie._

_But still that does not answer why one Hollowfied now. If your theory is correct that Ghost should have never started to Hollowfie, the reiatsu in the air having tricked his spirit into moving on._

“You said that that ghost was one of the oldest ghosts here at Hogwarts.” Toshiro asked.

“Yes, no one even knew his name.”

“And that none of the ghosts here have ever Hollowfied before? Even though you have been here for all this time?”

The ghost thought for a moment before nodding.

“Then why did he start to change?”

“We have no clue. At first we thought he was just merely moving on, some ghosts have done that in the past, but when the chains started to grow we panicked and moved him to the Shrieking Shack and away from the children.”

“Had anything changed? Anything at Hogwarts, or the surrounding area?”

The ghost paused as he furrowed his transparent brow in thought.

“Not really, I guess the only thing I can mention is that since the resurrection of the Dark Lord all of us ghost have felt a pull.”

“A pull?”

“A pull on our souls. Something was calling to us. Sometimes it’s strong, other times not there at all, but something makes us compelled to leave. We have resisted thus far but maybe...”

“Maybe he didn’t?”

“Whatever it is, it doesn’t feel natural. It’s rather frightening.”

Toshiro didn’t say anything; instead he bowed to the ghost.

“Thank you for your help.”

“You think that that pull had something to do with why he changed?”

Toshiro shrugged, “maybe, I won’t know unless I can find it.”

“If we feel it again, I will inform you.”

“You have my thanks.”

“Its fine, we just don’t want another incident like this one repeating again. If helping you can stop that then I will give you all the assistance you need.”

Toshiro bowed again and watched as the ghost vanished from sight.

_Seems like we had an interesting night._

_Yes, some of my questions are finally being answered._

_You think this pull has something to do with why so many Hollows are appearing here?_

_I have yet to come across a roaming Hollow around Hogwarts yet, but those ghosts said they had not felt a pull in a while. Maybe the Hollows are just as attracted to that as the ghosts._

_We will not know until we witness it for ourselves._

_You’re right Hyorinmaru. We will just have to wait and see._

_And in the mean time you have to get back to the dorm and get some sleep, or have you forgotten all the homework you have yet to complete because of this Hogsmeade weekend?_

_Dammit!_

_My, my Master it is so unlike you to fall behind on the paper work, perhaps we should give Matsumoto a call, it seems you are slacking off._

_Shut up Hyorinmaru._

And with his great dragon’s laughter echoing in his ear Toshiro shunpoed back into the castle and towards his dorm and bed, completely unaware of the pair of eyes that watched him go.     


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Bleach
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro mind speech/spells

 

Chapter 6

Secrets in the Forbidden Forest

After that night Toshiro saw a lot more of the ghosts, some even smiled at him and waved in the corridors much the Blaise’s confusion.

“I thought they hated you?”

Toshiro had merely shrugged and tried his best to ignore the transparent menaces as he went about his business.

The weather had turned even colder, snow drifting in and covering the once grassy grounds in frost and white snow. Toshiro loved it, if he could he would have spent all his time outside, but that was not to be. Since the attack on the girl which Toshiro found out her name was Katie, security had been upgraded throughout the castle. The curse had been bad, so much so Katie had been removed to a place called Saint Mungo’s in order for them to heal her properly. Toshiro was simply glad that the girl would live.

The most drastic change though was Potter. Ever since that day in Hogsmeade, Potter seemed to go out of his way to try and talk to Toshiro. It was never anything important, simple ‘hellos’ and ‘goodbyes’ and ‘how was he doing.’ But if he wasn’t doing that he was staring and when he wasn’t staring at Toshiro he was staring at the Malfoy boy. Not that Toshiro blamed him for that. The silver haired child had been quiet and with draw ever since he came to Hogwarts. He hardly spoke and disappeared at odd times of the day not to be seen for hours. Toshiro had at first dismissed it, whatever the child was doing had nothing to do with him, but since the incident with the ghosts and the Hollow, he was on higher alert to changes within the castle that may affect his mission and the Malfoy boy’s attitude had his interest.

 _It might not be anything Master,_ Hyorinmaru said one Friday morning as Toshiro watched as Potter openly stared at Malfoy from across the room. _People have said the two of them have a rivalry; it could just be simple jealously._

_I don’t think so._

Hyorinmaru huffed; _I think you are reading too much into it._

_What’s with you anyway? You’ve been rather snappy lately._

It was true; the dragon had been much more snappish and angry since the Hollow incident in the Shrieking Shack. Toshiro hoped that nothing was wrong with his dragon.

Hyorinamru had sighed and seemed to shift about restlessly.

_I grow bored._

_Bored?_

_I haven’t been released in quite some time Master, the weather is fine and cold and I have yet to fly. I do not get the chance in your club lessons._

Toshiro frowned. The Kendo club had been going well after the first few weeks, he had still had some drop outs but now it seemed as though things were settling down, even if there were less than ten students willing to come to the lessons every week. Potter had stuck it out along with Weasley and Granger along with another Weasley, a girl with long flaming red hair. Lovegood from the train had also hung around, which came as quiet a surprise to Toshiro, thinking that the dreamy girl would have not even shown up to the first meeting. Longbottom had proven rather tenacious, swinging the Bokken one time with so much force he had nearly crack one of the stands seats in two, Toshiro had been impressed and had worked on his balance which was still in need of some improvement. Pansy had also proven skilled, she held the Bokken delicately, like a pen or as she liked to say a nail file, she was quick and precise but she still lacked confidence and stamina. Blaise was still going strong and was enthusiastic and the Malfoy boy had been quiet but no less good at nearly everything Toshiro had tried to teach.

On the whole he was impressed, if they had been part of his division he would have been more than happy to send them on with other tutors, but there was still one thing they lacked and Toshiro hoped he would be able to fix the problem before long.

“Quidditch season! Here we go, first game of the year and its Slytherin verus Gryffidor, hope we knock them flat.”

“You hope?”

Blaise shrugged as he sat down next to Toshiro at the breakfast table and swiping his toast from his plate.

“Gryffindor’s got Potter; he’s one of the best seekers in the school, our guys good but not that good.”

“What are you saying about Draco Blaise?” Pansy snapped across from them, “he’s just as good as Potter.”

Blaise raised his hands in surrender.

“I know Pansy, I know, but didn’t you hear? Draco’s not playing today.”

Pansy looked shocked, “why?” she asked in confusion, “he’s not injured is he?”

Blaise shrugged taking a bite of his stolen toast much to Toshiro’s irritation.

“Who knows,” he mumbled, but Toshiro could see the worry in his eyes. Neither of the two Slytherins new what was going on with the Malfoy boy and Toshiro couldn’t help but wonder as well.

“So who’s filling in?”

“Some guy called Harper, never seen him play but I wouldn’t be expecting much from the game, I might miss it.”

“You will do no such thing Blaise, we have to show Hitsugaya a Quidditch match at some point.”

“It’s really not necessary,” Toshiro tried to say but Pansy silenced him with a look.

“You are going, I don’t know what sports you play in Japan but here its Quidditch, think of it as cultural learning if you want, but you’re going to that match, even if we do lose.”

Pansy stood and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to check on Draco before going to the pitch.”

Toshiro watched her go and Blaise gave a tired sigh.

“She just can’t stop mother henning him.”

“Why isn’t he playing?”

“Who knows, said he was sick, and he has been looking drained lately, but I thought he was just over tired.”

Blaise took another bite of his toast before dropping the subject.

“So is it kendo this afternoon or what?”

“Depending on the length of the match, yes, I’ve moved the meeting place to beside Hagrid’s hut though; I don’t think the pitch would be clear in time for us to start if the match is a long one.”

Blaise nodded and stuffed the rest of his toast into his mouth.

“Right then, best get going if we want to have good seats for the match. You’ve never seen Quidditch before right?”

Toshiro shook his head.

“You’re going to love it mate, there’s so much dirty play it makes it fun to watch, especially in a Slytherin Gryffindor match.”

“Why do you cheat? Isn’t that against the rules?”

“But that’s what makes it so fun,” Blaise said with a wicked smile before walking out of the Great Hall, Toshiro sighed before getting up to follow him.

* * *

“Well that was what I had expected.”

“I didn’t think Weasley would be that good though.”

“Trust Potter to catch the snitch.”

Toshiro listened to Pansy and Blaise talk as they waited in a clearing near Hagrid’s hut. It was the afternoon and the Quidditch match had ended some time ago. Toshiro had found the game interesting, but not to exciting. The action was quiet far away to really get that into it, and plus flying around on brooms was not Toshiro’s idea of entertainment. Blaise had explained the rules to him while he had sat and watched as best he could, but again he found no interest. And what a weird set of rules they had, he really saw no need for a seeker in the game at all. They had one job and really when they caught that little snitch the points they received were just ridiculous, it made the rest of the game rather pointless in Toshiro’s opinion.

“Are we late?”

Toshiro looked up and saw the rest of the kendo club had arrived, Potter and the two Weasley’s looking rather worn out from their game.

“No we’re about to start. Grab a Bokken.”

Toshiro moved away and let the group each grab a Bokken before getting into one straight line and falling neatly into stance. Toshiro couldn’t help but feel a slither of pride run through him, they were learning.

Toshiro opened his mouth to start the lesson when a rustle caught his attention; he spun and was surprised to see the Malfoy boy standing their looking rather pale.

“Draco!” Pansy called and dropped out of stance to approach him, “what are you doing here? You should be in bed your ill.”

“I feel better,” Malfoy said removing the hand Pansy had placed on his shoulder and glancing around the clearing.

Pansy huffed in annoyance and looked to Blaise for support when Weasley spoke.

“Finally decided to show your face Malfoy? I knew you were faking for the game, you just didn’t want to play Harry.”

Toshiro shot Weasley a look but the other boy was too focused on Malfoy to notice, a vindictive look on his face. Potter to seemed rather surprised and suspicious of Malfoy’s sudden appearance.

“Not that it’s any of your business but I was ill this morning. I felt it best for the team that they have a fit seeker in which to play. This kendo club has nothing to do with our houses and is something I choose to do, so if I’m still feeling sick the only person placed at risk is myself. I’m not as selfish as you Weasley, I think of others before myself.”

Weasley’s mouth popped open in anger and his face started to turn a nasty shade of red. Toshiro had heard enough though.

“Grab a Bokken and get in line,” he snapped and Malfoy turned and gave him a quick nod before doing as instructed.

“All of you back into stance now,” Toshiro barked falling easily back into his ‘Captain persona’, being with the students was just like being back at the division, it was rather relaxing. Immediately his instructions were obeyed. Once all were settled he stood in front of his remaining students.

“You’re all that’s left from the lot that started this club and I’m confident that none of you will drop out at this stage, but you just never know. If you feel like quitting do so now and don’t waste my time, things are only going to get harder from here on in.”

A bristle ran though the group but Toshiro ignored it and instead pulled Hyorinmaru from his back.

“I have taught you all the basic kata’s that I can in the time that we have had,” Toshiro moved through several moves, each with precise control and balance, much to the awe of the students in front of him, “I hold no illusion that you would be able to master the more advanced kata’s if we had years to train in them, but sadly we do not, so you will have to work with what you have.” Toshiro continued to speak even as he moved his body into more shapes, looking almost as if he were dancing. “But never forget, the basics are the route to any fighting style, knowing your basics thoroughly and completely will save your life more than any fancy move you could pick up if we had years.”

Toshiro finished his Kata with holding out his Zanpakuto and swishing it through the air with ease before settling it back at his side, in a loose hold.

“However, there is one thing that you all lack, something that I cannot teach you.”

“What?” Pansy asked voice full of confusion.

Toshiro smirked at the lot of them.

“Teamwork.”

The group stared at Toshiro as though he had grown a second head. Toshiro simply stood there and waited for a response, any response.

“We know how to work in teams,” Granger argued looking slightly annoyed.

“Yeah most of us are on Quidditch teams we know how to work together.”

“Really?” Toshiro asked his voice dripping with cold sarcasm. “fine then. Weasley, Blaise, attack me together.”

No body moved, Weasley looked as though he was about to be sick and Blaise just looked disgusted.

“No way am I working with that slimy snake,” Weasley huffed and glared at Blaise angrily.

“Hitsugaya, I’m not working with Weasley, no matter what you say.”

Toshiro huffed at the two of them and raised one of his white eyebrows. “And the lot of you said you knew about teamwork, seems to me as though you haven’t a clue.”

“I know about teamwork, I just don’t want to work with him!” Weasley shouted his face turning a similar shade of red as his hair.

“What if you had no choice? What if it was the pair of you against an enemy and he was the only one to back you up and you knew if you went in alone you would die? What then?”

“More than likely he’d be the one I was facing.”

Toshiro moved before anyone saw it, pushing forward and swinging his zanpakuto so the tip rested just under Weasley’s nose.

“We will have none of that here, you will not make remarks on anyone here based on your own assumption, your war does not exist when you are at this club, am I understood.”

Weasley quickly nodded his head and Toshiro stepped back, but didn’t lower Hyorinamru.

“You all refuse to work together, even when it is in your best interests to do, that is a concern that will now be addressed.”

“Hitsugaya, it’s not that simple,” Granger said in a lecturing tone that got Toshiro’s back up, “our houses are rivals and Gryffidors and Slytherin’s have trouble being in the same room as each other, let alone working together.”

“That reasoning is pointless and childish and I do not accept it, if you are going to act like children then I suggest you leave.”

Granger looked as though Toshiro had slapped her, but fell silent. Nobody moved and Toshiro glanced around at the lot of them. Pansy was shocked, Blaise confused, the two Weasley’s just looked angry, Longbottom worried, Granger annoyed, the Lovegood girl looked as dreamy as ever and Potter and Malfoy were just stood in stony silence.

_I think they got the message Master._

_About time._

“From now on we will be working in small groups or pairs. The people I place you with will be your training group from now on. I don’t expect you to spend all your time together,” he glared at Weasley who opened his mouth to argue but quickly snapped it shut, “but in these lesson’s they will be your partner, is that understood?”

A murmur of assent went through the crowd and Toshiro was forced to accept that, if it had been his division he would have expected a more clear answer.

“Longbottom, Zabini, your one team.”

The pair looked at each other for a moment before slowly grouping together.

“Weasley, Parkinson, you as well.”

Pansy huffed and looked over at the Gryffindor boy, sending him a dangerous smirk, Weasley just glared daggers at her.

“Granger, Lovegood and Weasley, you’re a three man team.”

The girls looked at each other nervously but seemed more at ease with being together than the rest of the group.

“Potter, Malfoy, you’re the final team.”

Toshiro glanced at the two boys and new if looks could kill he would be dead all over again in mere seconds. Potter looked as though he wanted to destroy Malfoy were he stood. Malfoy seemed more composed than Potter but he wasn’t happy, his eyes were narrow and lips pulled into a thin line of irritation.

“From now on these groups will be your training groups, if you have to practise or even want to you will practise together.”

“Excuse me Hitsugaya,” Lovegood said quietly, “but why are we a three man team and the others pairs.”

“Beside the fact we have an odd number, and none of you can partner me, the three of you would work best as a three man team, your strengths will cover the weaknesses you all have.”

“Weaknesses?” the Weasley girl asked carefully.

Toshiro sighed and pointed at Granger.

“Granger there is a logical fighter, good at thinking things though and figuring out variables, but she lacks creativity and ambition to follow through with plans she may otherwise create. Lovegood there,” he points to the blonde haired girl, who looked rather lost in her own thoughts, “is skilled in creativity and is good at thinking on her feet, but she doesn’t have the strength to follow through on some of her moves and gets caught in a bad situation, then there is you,” he turned his gaze on the Weasley girl who seemed to flinch. “You have strength and power which the others to lack, you can bare the brunt of attacks and also execute plans that may otherwise fail, as I said you make up for each other. I could go into details with the other teams but I wouldn’t wish to bore you.”

Weasley fell silent and looked rather chastised. Toshiro watched her for a moment in case she reacted.

“I still think this is wrong, there’s no way I can partner Malfoy.”

Toshiro turned to Potter with a cold look on his face.

“Very well then,” Toshiro fell into stance easily and held his zanpakuto out in front of him, “attack me.”

Potter hesitated for a second before raising his Bokken and rushing him.

_Are you sure this is wise Master?_

_Trust me._

Potter’s strike was strong but Toshiro’s easily deflected it. He pushed the other boy back and swiped at his stomach and rested the cold metal there causing the boy to gasp in shock.

“Can anyone tell me why Potter is dead?” he asked.

“He was to slow,” Grander said after some hesitation and Toshiro nodded.

“Precisely. Now Malfoy, your go.”

Malfoy nodded in acknowledgement and readied his Bokken, he didn’t attack straight out like Potter, instead he waited and then rushed forward with frightening speed causing Toshiro’s blade and Malfoy’s Bokken to clash, but Toshiro was able to push the boy away with ease and much more quickly than he did Potter.

“And Malfoy?”

“He doesn’t have as much strength behind his attacks.”

“Correct,” Toshiro said looking towards Granger who seemed resigned.

“Potter has strength while Malfoy has speed; they can cover each other with ease and support each other’s attacks. Now if you have finished doubting me, get to work. Work on kata’s three and four. Malfoy, Blaise, Granger, and Pansy, work on four, Potter, Longbottom and Weasley on three. Lovegood work on one. Try and synchronise,” the group tossed him a strange look and Toshiro shrugged, “you’ll see what I mean.”

Toshiro walked away, leaving the dumb struck students in his wake.

_Are you sure this is wise Master, they do seem to hate each other._

_They will have to get over that Hyorinmaru._

_I think you are expecting too much._

Toshiro snorted and settled down next to a tree. As he watched the group begin a cold shiver ran up his spine and he jolted to attention.

 _Did you just feel that?_ He asked Hyorinmaru who growled in reply.

_Yes, it felt like a Hollow._

_More than a Hollow. An adjuchas?_

_I couldn’t say Master it was gone to quick._

_We’ll search the grounds tonight._

_Yes Master._

Toshiro settled back against the tree and didn’t notice someone watching him from the group.

* * *

That night Toshiro slipped out of his gigai and headed into the grounds for his usual patrol of the area. He started in the regular places before finally landing back in the clearing near Hagrid’s hut, just outside of the forbidden forest.

_We have not ventured into the forest before Master._

_But the presence I felt earlier came from its direction._

_Then we have no choice Master, but keep your guard up, something about this place sets my whiskers on edge._

Toshiro nodded before shunpoeing into the trees and starting to run.

He jumped from tree to tree faster than a human could track with their eye. He paused every now and then to take a look around. The trees were tall and thickly bunched together. It didn’t give a lot of room to manoeuvre down on the ground, but up in the trees there were plenty of options, the limbs were long and mostly sturdy.

_There are not that many animals that I can sense Master._

_Yes, we’ve yet to come across anything._

_Rather strange for a forest._

Toshiro agreed. For a forest there was a severe lack of animals. Even in soul society the forests and woods were full of souls trying to kill each other out in the Rukon districts, animals or even Hollow’s infested the places, making them quiet dangerous to traverse, unless you were with a team or competent. This forbidden forest had a menacing aura, but so far Toshiro had yet to come across anything resembling life.

Toshiro jumped to another tree and started to run through the branches. Just as he was about to pause something shot through the leaves and headed straight for his face.

“Damn!”

Toshiro ducked and a thud sounded behind him, he glanced around and saw an arrow embedded into the trees bark. Toshiro studied it for a moment but didn’t have a lot of time to ponder as another arrow came straight towards him. Toshiro quickly dodged and shunpoed away.

_They are on the ground Master._

Toshiro jumped down, pulling Hyorinmaru from his back, it was dark and all Toshiro could see was a dark hulking shape in front of him. Toshiro didn’t hesitate before charging as more arrows streamed at him. He batted them aside quickly and slashed his zanpakuto, catching the shadow on its shoulder. A baying yell erupted from the attacker and suddenly the shadow reared. Toshiro didn’t stop though and placed the tip of his zanpakuto at what he thought was the throat of his assailant.

“Move and I’ll kill you.”

The shadow stilled and Toshiro thought he could hear harsh breathing.

“That’s enough. Put down the sword”

Toshiro didn’t turn but light suddenly erupted around him, making his shadowed attacker visible to the eye. Toshiro resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. In front of him was what could only be described as a horse man, the bottom half of his body a horse and the top and torso that of a man. His…fur? Was a dark grey and his hair a similar colour, a beard decorated his chin and his bare torso was covered only with a quiver full of arrows strapped across his back and a bow was held tightly in his right hand.

“Why should I?” Toshiro asked casually not taking his eyes off the creature in front of him.

“We do not wish for bloodshed.”

Toshiro scoffed.

“You say that after you tried to fill me full of holes.”

The voice didn’t say anything and Toshiro decided to ask his own question.

“What are you?”

Toshiro saw the creature in front of him bristle.

“We are centaur’s child, seers of the stars and hunters of the forest,” the voice sounded slightly annoyed but Toshiro didn’t have it in him to care.

Centaur’s. He had heard of them. The Care of Magical Creatures books had mentioned them often, but there had been no illustrations. It had said they lived on more open spaces though, like their horse counter parts, why was some living in a forest?

“Why are you here?”

“This is our home.”

“Is that why you shot at me?”

“Mistaken identity.”

“Mistaken for what?”

“You smell like one of them.”

Toshiro’s eyes finally left the centaur in front of him and turned his head keeping his zanpakuto still poised and looked at the speaker. The creature had black fur and was tall and imposing looking. His chin was bare but his eyes were a deep blue, his quiver and bow were positioned on his back like his grey companion and his hands were held loosely at his sides. He was staring intently at Toshiro, his eyes flicking between him and his zanpakuto.

“What do you mean them?”

“Put the sword down and I’ll answer your question.”

“You get him to back away first then I’ll put the sword down.”

The centaur paused for a moment before nodding. The grey backed away into the shadows of the trees, but Toshiro could tell he was still there.

Toshiro turned his full attention on to the black centaur, he lowered his zanpakuto but didn’t sheath it, he didn’t trust these creatures that much. He tilted his head to the side.

“So what are them?”

“We don’t know but they come in the night. We can hardly see them, but they take the foals, and the mares, sometimes even the huntsman, anyone they can get. We never see them, only shadows, and we never find the bodies.”

_That sounds like a Hollow._

_Indeed Master._

“They come every night?” Toshiro asked with urgency.

The centaur shook his head.

“No, we never know when they come, it could be every night for a moon cycle, or it could only be one or two. It has been happening for over four seasons now.”

_Four season?_

_I think he means a year Master._

“Have you managed to kill any?”

“If we had we would not be shooting at you.”

Toshiro bowed his head in acknowledgment and the centaur continued.

“Our arrows have pieced skin, we have found blood trails, which seem to vanish after mere moments of being exposed, but never any bodies, it is as thought our weapons cannot kill them.”

Toshiro nodded. That was to be expected with a Hollow, human weapons couldn’t kill them, only a zanpakuto could send the soul on to rebirth and free the eaten souls from within. But why would a Hollow be attacking centaurs?

“Have others been hunted in this forest.”

The centaur nodded.

“The spiders have all but fled, there leader Agog has fallen, we do not know if he was killed by the creature or by some other illness, but it matters not. The spiders had been hunted similar to ourselves and are fleeing the forest.”

“Why do you not do the same?”

The centaur reared angrily and stomped his hoofs on the ground.

“We have been residing in this forest for longer than the castle on the hill has been built; long before the wizards made it their home. This is our land and we will not be driven off by a mere creature.”

Toshiro didn’t say anything and let the centaur calm himself down. Eventually the centaur snorted and settled eyeing Toshiro warily for a moment.

“You smell like it, death and decay cling to you, you should not walk this world.”

Toshiro inclined his head but didn’t say anything. The centaur watched him for a moment before stepping closer and peering down at the small Captain.

“Can you kill this creature?”

“Yes,” Toshiro answered without hesitation.

The centaur studied him before nodding his head.

“Then we will leave it to you.”

“Why don’t you tell the wizards about the creature? Perhaps they could have helped you.”

The centaur snorted.

“We would never seek help from wizards; they would take it as invitation to claim our forest and lands. We would rather deal with it ourselves.”

“Then why ask me?”

“You are not a wizard, child.”

Toshiro fell silent and watched as the centaur started to step back and disappear into the shadows.

“We last tracked the creature towards the south west of the forest. You may wish to start there.”

And with that the centaur was gone, leaving Toshiro alone once more, but he could still hear the rustle of leaves as though a group were running across the leaf and ice strewn ground.

_Well that was interesting._

_Indeed._

_We have to find this Hollow._

_If it is just a Hollow._

Toshiro nodded. The presence he had felt earlier in the day didn’t point to just a weak run of the mill Hollow. No it had the feeling of an adjuchas at least, if not more.

Toshiro jumped and started to shunpoe through the trees south west, scanning the ground as he went.

_What I don’t understand is why its attacking centaurs, why not go to the castle, there’s plenty of reiatsu there for it to consume?_

_Perhaps it cannot get through the new barriers the Headmaster spoke of. It may be eating on the only available food source it has._

_The centaurs could hardly see the thing and their innate reiatsu isn’t high._

_As I said Master, only available food source._

Toshiro continued to run until he felt something shoot up his spine. He stopped on a sturdy branch and looked around. The trees were slightly less clumped together and he could see something much darker off to his left. He jumped to the ground and started to head towards the darker shadow. As he approached the trees all but disappeared leaving an open space with a mound of high rocks, that looked almost like a cave, but there was no cliff or sheer face for it to back up onto, just a large mound of rocks surrounded by trees.

_It looks almost man made._

_A possibility Master. This forest is close to a magical school, it is possible some wizards or other humans lived out here for a time; this forest is a large one._

Toshiro nodded and headed towards the cave entrance. It was large enough for him to fit inside with ease, but an adult would have had trouble and probably would have had to bend over. Toshiro plunged into the darkness and his eyes all but popped out of their sockets. Bodies, masses upon masses of bodies lay littered about the cave, if cave was the right word to describe the slaughter house in front of him. Toshiro recognised the bodies of centaurs piled high in a corner, littered on the floor were spindly limbs that led to a large black spider that was splayed out across the expanse of the space, it seemed to be the most deteriorated and the one with the least flesh remaining. But what surprised Toshiro the most was the humans. Several human bodies could be seen within the pile, eyes open and glassy as fear and shock was etched permanently into their faces.

_What is this?_

_I have no idea Master._

Toshiro steeled himself before bending down to examine the closest body. It was a female centaur from the looks of her, long blonde hair fell over her pale face and wide frightened eyes. Her four horse limbs were splayed and stretched out at odd angles.

Toshiro held out his hand and gently touched the cold flesh.

_No reiatsu._

_Did you expect any?_

_It’s been sucked directly from her body,_ Toshiro said closing his eyes as he stretched out his own reiatsu to examine the damage that had been done. He was not an expert in this field, not by any means, but he knew if a Hollow took the soul of a living human then it left scares, mostly around the heart and blood vessels, they seized up, as reiatsu flowed through the human body along the veins and arteries. And from what Toshiro could tell, this centaur had had her reiatsu ripped out quickly and brutally.

_A regular Hollow would not be able to do this._

_Yes they would probably not even be able to sense such little reiatsu; we are defiantly dealing with something bigger here._

_But how much bigger?_

Toshiro shrugged and stood to his feet, glancing around the cave again.

_Something’s bothering me._

Hyorinmaru hummed and Toshiro continued.

_The bodies, there are rather a lot, much more than I would expect from one Hollow._

_The centaur said it had been hunting them for over a year._

_Yes but still that doesn’t explain the body count. Those centaurs looked tough to take down even for an adjuchas, and that spider is no small thing.  Plus they wouldn’t need to eat as many souls with the level of power they would have to support themselves. It doesn’t make sense._

_Perhaps this was a frenzy? You know Hollows are known to do that if they are actively seeking to advance._

_But that…_

A rustle broke off Toshiro’s and Hyorinmaru’s silent conversation. Toshiro quickly shunpoed to the back of the cave and started to suppress his reiatsu. The rustling grew louder, as though someone was dragging something rather heavy across brittle leaves and grass. A huff caught Toshiro’s attention and a voice sounded from just beyond the cave entrance.

“I don’t know why we have to bring it back.”

“We haven’t finished with it yet, it’s still alive if you haven’t noticed and it’s not as though we could take it there, those arrows those horsemen throw are rather annoying.”

Toshiro froze at the sound of the second voice.

_There are two?_

_Indeed Master._

“Humph. We could have just killed them.”

“We were told not to draw to much attention to ourselves, besides we couldn’t leave the body, it looks rather tasty.”

A large shadow filled up the cave entrance, blocking what little light Toshiro had from the stars that had managed to sneak through the leafy canopy above. Grunting snorts and suddenly something was heaved and throw into the cave were landed heavily on the hard floor.

Toshiro peered from his corner and saw that it was another centaur. A large bloody gash went down its right side and across its belly. Blood was streaming from several open cuts and was pooling on the floor in a large puddle, luckily the creature was unconscious.

“Heavy thing. Why couldn’t we just get a human? That castles full of them.”

“We can’t get through the barriers we tried already.”

So they had already tried to get into the school already, Toshiro thought to himself as he watched as the large shadow became two as they walked towards the still centaur on the ground, at least the barriers were holding.

“I’m going first tonight.”

“Why should you go first? You went first last night.”

“I caught it, so I get first go, plus you always take the best bits.”

“Humph as if you can say that thing has any best bits.”

A laugh echoed around the cave and Toshiro could only watch as one of the Hollows, for they had to be Hollows, lowered themselves to the floor and brought their mouth up to the centaurs face.

“All the more reason for me to go first.”

Slowly the Hollow took the centaurs head in its hands and placed its lips over their mouth. The Hollow inhaled deeply and Toshiro could feel the reiatsu of the centaur start to leave its body, passing up though its mouth and into the Hollow that was sucking it away. The Hollow stayed like that for a minute before pulling back with a smack of his lips.

“This one here’s a juicy one, glad I went first.”

“Whatever.”

“I’ll just take your share if you don’t want it.”

“No way, we’re nearly done here anyway, we can return after tomorrow night. The change has already happened, we can move on.”

Toshiro frowned as he watched the second Hollow descend on the poor centaur. What were they talking about, change? Change into what?

_We cannot allow them to leave Master._

_True, they may have information for us._

Toshiro braced himself as he watched the second Hollow start to feed before making his move, he shunpoed out of hiding and quickly grabbed Hyorinmaru from his back. He slashed it though the air, right at the Hollows bowed head that had snapped up to stare at its attacker, a quick intake of breath and just as Hyorinmaru’s blade touched skin the Hollow darted away and across the cave. Toshiro huffed and leapt out of the cave and landed neatly on the leaf strewn ground of the forest, turning back to the cave entrance.

“What was that?”

“Like I know.”

“It’s still out there.”

Toshiro heard scuffling inside before a voice asked.

“What do you want?”

“I think that is obvious.”

Mutters and murmurs before the other voice called.

“You should start running before we eat you.”

Toshiro resist the urge to snort.

“I doubt you could accomplish that Hollow.”

Toshiro started to release some of his reiatsu, the ground around him starting to ice over. Silence came from the cave for a moment before one voice said.

“What are you?”

“I am Hitsugaya Toshiro Captain of the 10th division of Soul Society. You can either surrender peacefully or I will be forced to harm you.”

Another silence before a deep booming laugh came from the cave.

“Soul Society?”

“Sounds important.”

“Said he was a Captain.”

“Must be important.”

“But more importantly.”

“You smell delicious.” 

“Much better than those pathetic horsemen.”

A foot stepped out of the cave entrance, followed by a leg, then another foot, then a body. Toshiro froze as he watched the Hollow appear, no, not a Hollow, that wasn’t a Hollow. Eventually two tall men stood in front of the entrance, both wielding swords on their hips and white masks covering part of the faces, one its left eye and the other its nose and forehead. Both had long hair that fell past their shoulders, the eye masked one was deep red and the other stark black. They were wearing what looked to be long black robes that fell to the floor with hoods on the back of them, but that did nothing to cover the large gaping holes where their hearts should be.

These weren’t just Hollows, they were Arrancars.

The red head smiled and bowed to the small Captain, white sharp teeth flashing in the star lit sky.

“Pleasure to meet you Hitsugaya Toshiro Captain of the 10th division of Soul Society, I am Lennox Bron, Death Eater and follow of the Dark Lord and this is my partner, Kiston Trof. We are ever so happy to see you.”

Toshiro didn’t know what to do. He had not been expecting Arrancars. And they were Arrancars, their reiatsu was enough to tell him that. As strong as a Shinigami’s, but not as strong as a Captain, but they had him confused. Why didn’t they know what Soul Society was, surely all Hollows and Arrancar were aware of it?

“You’re Death Eaters?”

Lennox grinned and Kiston just stared at him.

“Don’t you work for Aizen?”

“Aizen?” Lennox scoffed looking at the small Captain in confusion, “who is Aizen?”

_They don’t know who Aizen is?_

_If that is so then how are they here? I thought all the Arrancar were working with Aizen?_

_I don’t know._

“What are you doing out here? Why aren’t you in Los Noches?”

Lennox and Kiston glanced at each either before levelling their eyes on Toshiro once more.

“What is Los Noches?”

Toshiro could not believe it, they didn’t know what Los Noches was. The home of Hollows, surely they must know that at least.

“It’s where you’re from, you were Hollows are you not? Los Noches is where you reside.”

Lennox’s eyes seemed to narrow and even Kiston’s blank face seemed to twist in revulsion.

“We have never heard of this Los Noches and we have never been these Hollows you called us. We were breed by our master to serve our master. He gave us life and meaning and purpose. We were made solely by him and for him.”

Toshiro had to force himself not to gape. These Arrancar had to be insane; maybe they hit their heads too hard or were chucked out by Aizen and slowly went insane.

_It’s like they don’t know they’re Arrancars._

_Maybe they don’t._

Toshiro didn’t have time to pounder Hyorinmaru’s reply before he was rushed by the pair and he was forced to jump back.

Toshiro landed and quickly shifted again as a zanpakuto blade came perilously close to his face. The two were fast. He quickly brought up his own blade as he landed again and a clash filled the air as he was forced to shift his weight forward as Lennox had come running at him zanpakuto smashing against his own.

“You’re good, little Captain.”

Toshio didn’t reply, instead he lifted his blade and pushed the Arrancar back, causing him to stumble. Toshiro followed through quickly with a slash to the head but another blade stopped his attack as Kiston came in front and push the small Captain away.

Toshiro leapt to the side and landed near the cave. He watched as the two Arrancar came together. This would be difficult for him. The two in front of him didn’t have the same level of reiatsu as himself, but there were two of them, they had advantage of numbers and in battle that was what counted.

“Annoying little shit aren’t you?” Lennox sneered but Toshiro didn’t react.

Lennox raised his zanpakuto and suddenly started to build his reiatsu.

“Seep through and become my blade. Chi!”

A red substance started to leak from the hilt of the zanpakuto and suddenly the blade the Arrancar held turned red. Lennox pulled back his blade and slashed it through the air. The red substance leapt from the metal and came hurtling at Toshiro.

Toshiro jumped and dodged causing the substance to hit the ground, but it didn’t stop it, instead of collapsing the substance seemed to spring and coil after Toshiro once more. Toshiro was forced to dodge and the red substance followed him.

Lennox laughed and jeered.

“You can’t escape.”

Toshiro jumped aside and quickly raised Hyorinmaru.     

“Reign over the frosted heavens. Hyorinmaru!”

An ice dragon came soaring out of the tip of Toshiro’s blade and slammed into the red substance, the red eyed dragon swallowing the thing whole. In an instant it froze and dropped to the ground to shatter into tiny pieces. Toshiro took a breath as his ice dragon curled back around to him.

_That was close._

_The substance was warm Master, and thick, it did not feel like water._

“Well, didn’t expect the ice,” Lennox said a cold gleam in his eye. He raised his Zanpakuto again before rushing Toshiro once more, Kiston just behind him. Toshiro engaged them and started to trade blows one between the other.

“Piece. Hone!”

Kiston’s quiet voice shocked Toshiro and he only just managed to get out of the way as something hard and white came hurtling at him. It sailed past Toshiro’s head and embedded itself in a tree behind him. Toshiro glanced around and saw what looked to be bones, coming out of Kiston’s outstretched fingers. Kiston pulled back his hand and the bones embedded in the tree retracted swiftly across the space and back into the Arranncars hand. Toshiro noticed that he still held his zanpakuto but it was all on off white colour and seemed more skeletal in appearance.

Kiston and Lennox came running again and Toshiro had no choice but to rush to meet them. Kiston extended claw like bones from his fingers and sliced at Toshiro with one hand as he thrust his zanpkauto at him with the other. Lennox laughed like a manic and flitted around the two of them, jabbing at Toshiro and almost moving him into the path of Kiston’s bones.  Toshiro was so engaged with keeping away from Kiston, he didn’t notice when Lennox covered his blade once more with the red substance and trust it at him. As the blade came close to his face the liquid leapt off and made towards Toshiro’s eyes. Toshiro gasped before darting aside, only to get slices to his hand and face for his trouble.

“Hyorinmaru!”

Toshiro slashed his own blade causing ice to erupt around him and freeze the red liquid in place. Toshiro rushed forward and thrust his zanpakuto at Lennox who wasn’t quick enough to dodge. Toshiro impaled him, blood started to seep from his wound and onto the ground, Toshiro stood for a moment as he caught his breath.

“Is that it?” Lennox sneered causing Toshiro to jump in surprise, “I thought you would be more fun than those horsemen.”

Toshiro was shocked as the blood from Lennox’s wound suddenly jumped towards him, catching him on his arms and face. Hyorinnmaru was right it was hot, very hot, and sharp like a knife. Toshiro was forced to jump away in case he ended up impaled himself.  The blood followed him until he swung Hyorinmaru creating a screen of ice which caused the blood to freeze in its tentacle like tracks.

“Damnit.”

“You like that little Captain? My Chi is quiet something isn’t it?”

“You use your own blood as a weapon?”

Lennox grinned like a mad man and slowly the blood that had spilled at his feet gathered around him like a coiled snake, waiting poised to attack.

“Good isn’t it, you can’t cut me for fear the cuts will cut back, rather ironic.”

Toshiro didn’t have time to ponder the statement as Kiston came diving at him, zanpakuto in one hand and one finger extended with a sword like bone protruding from it. Toshiro jumped away but felt Kiston follow him as well as Lennox who was laughing madly.

_We’re too exposed._

_Indeed Master. Head for the trees, we can split them up and take them on one at a time in the forest, we will have the advantage. I believe these two Arrancar’s are low level, they could not sense your reiatsu until you flared it. We will lose them and then back track them._

Toshiro didn’t hesitate; he jumped for the trees and started to shunpoe away.

“Hey where are you going?! Kiston where is he going?”

“He’s getting away.”

“We can’t have that I’m starving, after him.”

Toshiro ignored their voices and continued to run. He had to lose one of them, he had to. Fighting two on one against any Arrancar was bad odds; he needed to even out the score. Toshiro jumped up higher and stood still for a moment. He started to repress his reiatsu until it was almost nothing. He felt the two Arrancar’s fly past underneath, completely unaware that their prey was above their heads. Toshiro held still for a minute or two before relaxing, but didn’t let his reiatsu slip.

_I need to take one out._

_Which?_

_That Lennox seems the best bet. His power is unpredictable and dangerous, plus he’s the most unstable. Kiston seems sane and quiet. I’m better of dealing with him after I get rid of the most unpredictable opponent._

_As you wish Master._

Toshiro extended his reiatsu cautiously and searched for the two Arrancar. From what he could sense they had split up. He went deeper to try and tell the difference between the two reiatsu’s. Lennox’s had felt more fluid and moved quickly, while Kiston’s was steady but bristle.

_There he is._

_North West. He’s heading towards Hogwarts._

_Damn._

Toshiro jumped down from his perch and started to run. He had to intercept Lennox before he reached the boundaries of Hogwarts. The magical barriers would stop him from entering, but Toshiro wasn’t sure what a battle that close to the barrier lines would do to the stability of the magic holding them up.

_When you engage you won’t have long, the other will surely feel it once you start to release your reiatsu for an attack. You’ll have to finish him quickly._

_I know that Hyorinmaru._

Toshiro went faster. The trees were clearing, how close were they to Hogwarts? Suddenly something red entered his vision and he only had enough time to bring up his zanpkuto to cover his face before he was attacked.

Cuts and slashes went searing across his skin as the blood twirled and withered around him like a snake. Toshiro called on his ice and swung Hyorinmaru freezing the liquid in place before jumping away to stand before the edge of the forest.

“Oh looks like you got out of that, what a shame.”

Lennox was stood on a branch not too far away, grinning at Toshiro like a Cheshire cat. The Arrancar jumped down and summoned more blood from the still open wound Toshiro had inflicted earlier.

“I won’t miss this time though.”

He shot his hand forward, sending darts of speckled blood right at Toshiro. Toshiro brought up his zanpakuto and tried to swat them away, but there were too many. One caught him on his ankle and he stumbled losing his balance just as another came at his head, too fast for Toshiro to move away or swat aside. Toshiro’s zanpakuto suddenly turned cold and quickly ice poured from the tip to form a thick wall between Toshiro and the blood.

_Move Master!_

Toshiro didn’t need to think twice, he jumped away and the ice shield suddenly glowed, before turning into shards and heading right for the Arrancar piecing him in several places. Toshiro landed near the base of a tree truck in a crouch as lightening hot pain pulsed through his ankle.

_Hyorinmaru?_

_Are you alright Master?_

_Yes but how did you do that?_

Hyorinmaru didn’t answer and Toshiro was forced to turn his attention back to the Arrancar. Lennox wasn’t sporting his usual grin, his arms were covered in cuts and several ice shards were embedded in his arms and legs.

“That wasn’t very nice.”

Reiatsu began to pour off the Arrancar in waves; it whipped about the pair of them like an angry wind.

“Not very nice at all.”

 _He’s going to transform_ , Toshiro said and had just enough time to duck down before a burst of reiatsu hit him dead on. Toshiro had to cover his eyes and wait for the reiatsu to die down, he opened them blinking rapidly to bring back his focus. In place of Lennox was what looked to be a large Naga. The bottom a snake and the top a man, large blood red claws extended from pale hands and red rivulets of blood oozed down the Arrancar’s body, the mask on his eyes now covering both, looking more like a domino mask.

Lennox smiled at Toshiro revealing long blood red teeth.

“I won’t miss this time.”

Lennox sprung at Toshiro who had to force himself to move as the cut on his ankle still stung and hindered his otherwise fast movement. As Toshiro slipped away Lennox extended his hand and managed to wrap a tendril of blood around Toshiro’s neck that started to choke him.

Lennox grinned and pulled harshly on the blood cord causing Toshiro to gurgle and gasp in pain.

“Told you I wouldn’t miss again.”

Toshiro could barely hold on to his zanpakuto. He cursed himself for being so careless, Arrancar always improve when going into their resurrection forms. He shouldn’t have underestimated Lennox.

_Master there is something we can do._

_Like what._

_Tenso Jurin._

_You said I shouldn’t do that when just in my Shikai._

_I know I did but it’s our only option. Plus what I have in mind isn’t exactly Tenso Jurin, think of it as a new technique if you want. I want you to internalise the Tenso Jurin, think of your reiatsu as extending over your body instead of going up into the sky._

_But I’ve never done that before. I can’t internalise my reiatsu at all, I’d freeze to death._

_Trust me Master._

Toshiro choked again as Lennox gave another yank on the cord. He didn’t really have a choice. Toshiro slid his eyes shut and reach out with his reiatsu, deep down in to his core, a tingling started to spread from his stomach.

“Oh are you giving up?”

Down his legs and towards his feet it spread. Longer, just a bit longer.

“Put I’m having so much fun, guess you are just like those horsemen after all.”

Across his chest, down his arms, towards his fingertips.

“Oh well at least you’ll make a fine meal.”

Neck, toes, hair. There.

A crack shook the air.

 “W…what? What’s going on?!”

Toshiro opened his eyes and saw to his shock that the loop of blood around his neck was still there, but it was now an off purple colour and frozen solid. Toshiro looked at his hands and saw a frost like sheen across his still pale skin. He flexed his fingers and they seemed to crack slightly.

“What have you done!?”

Toshiro spun, breaking the iced blood and turning to look at Lennox. The extended blood from his hand was still frozen and the ice seemed to be spreading up and along it right towards Lennox.

“What have you done?! What the hell have you done?!”

The ice moved swiftly and hit Lennox’s body. Instantly the blood on the outside of his skin iced over. It spread across his chest and inside the open wounds. Ice was slowly encasing his whole body.

“I’ll kill you for this, forget eating you, I’ll just kill you! You hear!”

Ice crept over the Arrancar’s head and Lennox fell silent, his entire body covered in ice. Suddenly the ice shook as though in a violent storm before breaking into a million tiny pieces, shattering the Arrancar along with it.

Toshiro could only stand there in shock. He stared down at his hands once more and saw the ice like shine slowly fading, his reiatsu also felt slightly drained, but not as much as he thought he would be.

_Hyorinmaru?_

_Yes Master?_

_What was that?_

_I froze your body so that my ice would spread to the Arrancar through contact. I couldn’t get enough on just the blood he attacked us with, I needed longer contact, his choke hold allowed that._

_You froze my body?_

_Yes Master._

_I could have died Hyorinmaru._

The dragon snorted. _I doubt that Master, I am an ice dragon why would ice kill my Shinigami, who is himself a wielder of ice?_

_But we’ve ever done anything like that before._

_Well now we have, as I said before treat it as a new technique._

_Great time to teach me something new._

_It worked did it not Master._

Toshiro huffed and was about to reply when he heard something land off to his left. He turned and saw Kiston, staring at him his face twisted with fury as he glared at the little Captain.

“You killed Lennox.”

Bones erupted from the Arrancar’s hands, but it didn’t stop there, Toshiro felt the reiatsu in the air raise again and Toshiro could only watch as Kiston took on his resurrection form. Bones protruded from nearly every joint. His feet, his head, his elbows and shoulders and all ten of his fingers, he looked like a rather large porcupine. His nose and forehead mask covered his whole face so only his eyes, a feral yellow colour, were visible through small slits.

“I’ll kill you.”

Kiston charged. Toshiro went to raise his zanpakuto, but his reiatsu was weak, if only he had a few more seconds, to recover.

Kiston lifted his hand and started to bring it down on Toshiro’s head when a bright blue bolt of light hit Kiston right in his mask shattering it instantly.

The Arrancar gave a cry of pain and anger before exploding in a sea of blue light that seemed to drift on the wind before vanishing. Toshiro snapped his head around and stood straight with is zanpakuto in front of him. He glared into the trees where the blue bolt had come from and called.

“Come on out where I can see you!”

Silence met his demands and Toshiro was about to jump into the trees thinking the intruder had run away when a rustle caught his attention. Something moved in one of the higher branches. It looked like a person.

“I know your there. Come down or I will come and drag you out by force.”

“No need for violence soul reaper, I’m coming.”

Toshiro froze. Soul reaper? This person had called him a soul reaper, how could they know what he was?

“Who are you?”

A harsh laugh, “you don’t know? I’m surprised, you seemed the observant type, then again I have gone out of my way to avoid you.”

Someone jumped from the tree to land softly on the ground less than ten feet away. Toshiro felt his eyes go wide in shock.

“You.”

“Me.”

Toshio could only gape, in front of him stood none other than Draco Malfoy a glowing blue Quincy bow held in his hand as he regarded Toshiro carefully.         


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach.
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru’s and Toshiro’s mind speech/spells

Chapter 7

The Shinigami and the Quincy

The pair stood in silence for a moment, only the rustle of the wind through the leaves breaking the heavy shadow that seemed to have fallen over the two.

“You’re a Quincy.” Toshiro stated the fact, as it was blatantly apparent that the young human in front of him was a Quincy. If the bow didn’t give it away, then his reiatsu would have done. It was strong, and flowed very similarly to a Shinigami, in all the time he had been at Hogwarts, not once had Toshiro sensed a wizard’s reiatsu flow like that of a Shinigami. How had he missed this?

Malfoy nodded his head but kept his face blank. He was dressed in close fitting clothes, nothing like Kurosaki’s friend back in Karakura. They were black and seemed to be made of a thicker material; black boots covered his feet and stopped at his knees. Tight black trousers covered his legs, held up with a plain silver belt that had his wand stuck into a holster like strap, plus little silver capsules held around the length of it. Black leather gloves covered his hands and a high collar covered most of the bottom part of his face. If it wasn’t for the silver hair, Toshiro would have had trouble knowing who he was looking at. On Malfoy’s chest, just above his heart, Toshiro spotted a silver stitched five pointed cross. Toshiro recognised it from Kurosaki’s friends clothing and in numerous reports he had seen on the Quincy back in the academy. The Quincy Zeichen.

_Only a Quincy would know that symbol Master._

_Yes, and one with connections to the past and history of the Quincy race._

Toshiro’s eyes moved to the empty space where Kiston had been, before moving back to the young human.

“You know what I am?”

“Of course, hard not to spot a Shinigami, but you’re the first I’ve seen with such high reiatsu, most of the time its quiet low.”

Toshiro nodded his head, they had sent the usual low recruits to clear up any Hollows abroad, most of the higher class Hollows sticking to regional Japan and surrounding territories. It was rare high powered Hollows came out west, so Captain’s and Lieutenants never really left the east or Soul Society for that matter.

“How are you a Quincy? I thought your kind had been wiped out long ago?”

Malfoy smirked and tilted his head; he glanced around the forest before turning back to Toshiro.

“I don’t really think this is the place for an interrogation.”

“Where do you suggest?” Toshio said conceding to the human for now.

“Astronomy Tower, meet me at the top.”

And with that Malfoy jumped into a tree and was gone. Toshiro didn’t hesitate to follow, locking on to the young Quincy’s reiatsu just in case the human decided to run.

_You think he will Master?_

_I’m not sure; he may do simply because of what I am. But I can’t believe that he is a Quincy; I had thought none had escaped the purge by Soul Society?_

_I do not have an answer for that Master, all we can do is wait and hope the Malfoy boy has some answers for us._

Toshiro grunted and shumpoed faster, taking a different route than Malfoy. He scaled the walls of Hogwarts with ease and landed neatly on top of the Astronomy Tower. It was still pretty dark, but the moon was high and there were no clouds, plenty of light to see by if he had need of it. Brass telescopes looked out between the battlements of the tower and looked over the Forbidden Forest. Other than that the Tower was bare, with only one door leading down into the castle. A rustle of cloth and a rise in the wind brushed against Toshiro’s sensitive ears before Malfoy landed silently on the Tower in a crouch, his blue bow still pulsing in his hand. He stood and regarded Toshiro with a neutral expression.

“You got here fast.”

“Shunpoe.”

“Like Hirenkyaku?”

“Almost, only I don’t have to mould reiatsu beneath my feet and ride it as you do. I am already dead and can rest on reiatsu in the atmosphere more easily.”

Malfoy nodded his head, trying his best not to look fascinated by what Toshiro was saying. Toshiro had to wonder if Malfoy had ever met a Shinigami before.

“How do you exist?” Toshiro asked with a blank expression.

Malfoy smirked at him, “when a man and a woman love each other very much…”

“You know what I mean,” Toshiro snapped, “the last of the Quincy, as far as my knowledge is aware, resides in Karakura town in Japan. The Quincy before him were all wiped out by Soul Society over 200 years ago, there are no records of a Quincy being born away from Japan and if they were they were hunted down with the rest at the time of the purge. So I ask again, how do you exist?”

Malfoy’s smirk fell and he stood stock straight as he listened to Toshiro’s rant. His fingers flexed around his bow at the mention of the purge and his eyes all but bulged at the mention of another Quincy.

“There are more Quincy?”

“You tell me.”

“I have never met another Quincy that wasn’t related to me and even then that is only my Father.”

His Father? Toshiro pondered for a second, so it does run in families.

Malfoy sighed and rubbed his free hand over his face in irritation.

“How about we start from the top? I’m Draco Malfoy, sixteen year old pure blood wizard and last of the Quincy that I know of,” he inclined his head to Toshiro who bowed his own slightly in acknowledgement.

“I am Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of the 10th division of the Gotai 13 and currently undercover as a student of Hogwarts.”

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed but his face also showed shock.

“You’re a Captain?”

“That is correct.”

Malfoy didn’t say anything which Toshiro was thankful for, most after that particular revelation was made, usually commented about his age or otherwise disregarded him.

“You know of the Gotai and Soul Society?”

Malfoy nodded and gripped his bow tightly.

“Only in stories that my Father told me and his Father told him. I’ve never met a Shinigami before though.”

_But he was smart enough to recognise one._

_Most Quincy are extra sensitive to reiatsu Master, it would only be natural that he would sense something off with you._

_Was that an insult Hyorinmaru?_

“You’ve never come across any Shinigami before?”

“Well I’ve sensed them when a group has come to deal with Hollows, mainly in London or the countryside, but I’ve never spoken to one.”

“And they have never sensed you?”

Malfoy smirked, “I know how to hide.”

Toshiro mused over the information, he still wasn’t getting much out of Malfoy, he needed answers and he needed them now.

“You we born a Quincy?”

Malfoy nodded.

“I’ve been able to feel reiatsu all my life, being a Quincy runs in the family so to speak.”

“Elaborate.”

Malfoy frowned at Toshiro’s harsh tone.

“It goes back generations in my family. The Malfoy family was originally from France until we relocated, hence the name Malfoy, it means bad faith in French, but that doesn’t mean all of my ancestors were French and English wizards.”

Malfoy gripped at his bow and brought it across his body as though hugging the glowing blue weapon.

“About 200 years ago, a few years after the French revolution in which my family fled to England, my great many times Grandmother Laetitia Malfoy met and married a man who hailed from the far East. No one knew where he came from, only that he had started showing up at high society banquets, both wizarding and muggle. His hair was dark black and his eyes slightly upturned and his skin pale. He was an oddity among the English class as trade with the East had only just begun and seeing an Eastern man was rather astounding. Laetitia was fascinated by him; she followed him to nearly every society event in order to speak to him. One thing led to another and eventually they were married. When their son was born Laetitia noticed some odd occurrences happened around him and not the usual accidental magic. It was as though he could see things that weren’t there and his magic seemed to fluctuate wildly causing bright blue sparks to erupt from his hands. It wasn’t until one day when she was in the garden that her son started screaming. Laetitia, thinking he was being attacked by an animal or kidnapper ran to help, only to find her son crying and being tugged and ripped at by something she could not see. Fortunately he husband arrived and shot the Hollow with a reiatsu arrow before it could eat their son. Laetitia was then informed that her husband was a Quincy, who had fled the East in order to escape a great purge on his kind.”

Malfoy shot Toshiro a knowing look which Toshiro dutifully ignored.

“It was then Laetitia Malfoy was told of the Quincy and our secret began. Every Malfoy born from then on has been a Quincy, we believe that the reiatsu we gain from being wizards and witches and our old ancestor allow us to keep the Quincy ability going. I am just the current in a long line.”

Toshiro processed all that Malfoy had said. He could not believe that another Quincy still existed in the world.

_Kurosaki’s friend will be pleased._

_That isn’t the point Hyorinmaru. We had no idea that any Quincy escaped the purge, let alone fled the country. What if there are more Quincy dotted about the world that we have never been able to trace?_

_That is something you should bring up with the Head Captain._

Toshiro focused his attention back on Malfoy, who was watching the young Captain carefully for any sighs of reaction.

“There are no other Quincy’s that you know of in this country?” Toshiro asked carefully.

Malfoy shook his head.

“We are the only wizards with Quincy blood that we know of in England. My family are also the only Quincy’s I have ever met, just in case you wanted to know.”

_So this could be an isolated event._

_Possibly Master, but still we must inform the Seireitei._

“You will be brought in for questioning once my mission is complete.”

Malfoy scowled and glared at Toshiro with vengeance.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“You have no choice in the matter. There is only one Quincy left that we in the Soul Society are aware of. Knowing that more have survived is something that must be discussed and dealt with carefully. Once I am finished with my mission here, you will come with me to the Soul Society and answer any questions we have for you.”

Malfoy just glared at him and didn’t say a word. Toshiro could tell that the young man was determined not to go with him when the time came, but even if he had to drag the human kicking and screaming, he was going with him. This was a chance for Soul Society to right a terrible wrong.

“What are you doing here anyway? Why would a Shinigami be at Hogwarts of all places? You said you were on some form of mission. What mission?”  

Toshiro sighed and rubbed his temple in aggravation.

_You talk too much when you’re angry Master._

_Quiet Hyorinmaru._

“I am here on a reconnaissance mission for Seireitei,” Toshiro said trying his best to sound as final as he could.

Malfoy just narrowed his eyes at him before saying, “no Shinigami has ever come to Hogwarts before, or at least they have not been a part of the school. How do you even know about it anyway?”

“The Soul Society has been aware of wizards for quite some time now.”

“And you’re here to do what exactly? Wipe them out to?”

_Brat._

_Easy Master, he has a valid reason to be suspicious._

Toshiro wanted to argue but Hyorinmaru had a point. The human was a Quincy; he had every reason to be suspicious of a Shinigami.

“I am not here to wipe out any wizards,” Toshiro said carefully and Malfoy raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Truly I am not. The Soul Society has been aware of wizards for many years; if we had wanted to wipe them out we would have done so already. I am merely here to study them; I have already deemed them none threatening and reported so.”

Malfoy watched Toshiro for a moment as though deciding whether he believed what he was hearing or not. After a few seconds he nodded his head in acceptance and clicked his fingers causing his bow to vanish in a rain of blue sparks.

“Fine, I’ll take you at your word. But if I find out you lied to me, I’ll kill you.”

Toshiro resisted the urge to snort; he would like to see the little human try.

“You have killed Hollows then?” Toshiro asked as he placed his own zanpakuto onto his back.

Malfoy nodded.

“There are never many in England, but the few that come within range of the school, I take out.”

“You have been doing this a long time?”

“Ever since I started school at 11. My Father did the same during his own years here and so did my Grandfather. Back many years ago there were quite a few Hollows that came to this area, probably attracted by the reiatsu. None of the wizards could see them, so my ancestors decided to protect the school themselves when they could. It’s why my family has always had a seat on the board of governors and why every Malfoy is schooled here.”

Toshiro took in the information. It seemed like a rather big sacrifice on the Malfoy family’s part. Why would they go through all that trouble?

“And you were tracking those two?”

Malfoy nodded his head and frowned.

“I’ve felt there presence around here for a while now, but I was never able to pin point it. It would come at the oddest times, mostly during classes and at weekends, so I had to start ditching.”

At least that explains his absences, Toshiro thought and frowned.

“You are aware you could have been killed?”

Malfoy shrugged, “comes with the job doesn’t it?”

“You know what I mean.”

Malfoy smirked, “what? Annoyed you didn’t get to finish the second one.”

“You got a lucky shot.”

Malfoy frowned and Toshiro had to stop a smirk of his own from blooming on his face. He had run over the last moments of the battle in his mind, not that he was happy with his own performance, Hogwarts seemed to have made him soft. But that shot from the Quincy shouldn’t have been enough to take out the Arrancar. Sure it was a shot to the mask and that was probably why it finished the thing, but most Arrancar are harder to take down than that, he himself had trouble, but something had been off with those two Arrancar, hadn’t he thought that when he had first seen them. Unaware of Los Noches or Hollows and claiming not to have heard of Aizen, something was not right.

“They were just Hollows, I’ve taken out plenty of them.” 

“They were Arrancar.”

“Arrancar?” Malfoy asked confused, “what’s an Arrancar?”

_You have to be kidding me?_

_Do not sound so shocked Master, even though he is a Quincy he is isolated, it is not as though he is from Japan where most of the Hollow population resides. It is only natural that he would be unaware of Arrancar._

Toshiro blew out an annoyed breathe but was forced to concede to the dragon. He refocused on Malfoy and saw the Quincy was watching him with suspicion.

“It doesn’t matter. But you’ve been missing quite a lot from school since you started tracking those two, how has no one ever questioned you about that?”

“We’re an old family,” Malfoy said with a shrug, “every old family has its quirks.”

_True, look at the Kuchiki’s and their weird drawings._

_I’m sure Captain Kuchiki considers them works of art Master._

_Only in his own head._

“So no one ever asked you where you disappear to at night? Or why you may just suddenly vanish when you have a Hollow to deal with?”

“It’s not like I see many Hollows in the first place. Hollow activity in England has gone down over the years, almost to the point where no Hollows come here at all. My Father had to take me closer to Asia to train with my bow just so we could find some Hollows for me to practice on. But lately things have been a little strange.”

Toshiro perked up and stepped forward.

“How so?”

Malfoy shot him a quizzical stare but didn’t comment on it.

“Hollow activity has risen. I used to be lucky if I’d see one maybe two Hollows around the school in a given year. But I’ve dealt with more than ten just in this year so far, something’s not right.”

_No definitely not._

_You think it has something to do with our investigation Master?_

_It is rather a coincidence._

“And this is an unusual assurance?”

Malfoy nodded, “ever since the return of the Dark Lord, things with the Hollows have been strange. I thought in the beginning that Hollows were just being attracted here because of the raise in reiatsu due to the Dark Lords resurrection, but now I don’t know.”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow in enquiry and Malfoy sighed before averting his gaze.

“I’m sure you’ve heard the rumours about my family since you have been in the school?”

Toshiro shrugged but didn’t comment. Of course he had heard the gossip about the Malfoy family; the Gryffindor’s were always quick to mention them whenever he was with Blaise or Pansy. Also he had witnessed several students whispering about Malfoy while he walked the corridors from class to class. It was nearly impossible not to have heard.

“Your Father is a Death Eater.”

Malfoy winced but nodded his head.

“He was arrested last year due to an.…incident in the Department of Mystery’s. I don’t know what happened, but I know Potter was there and his little friends.”

Malfoy seemed to clench his fist in anger.

_Ah so that’s what he meant on the train._

_He was avenging his Father; it is his right as the man’s only son._

_But his Father was on the wrong side. Surely he deserved what he got?_

_True but what if it had been your Grandmother, or Momo? Would you not defend them even if they were partly to blame?_

Toshiro stilled at Hyorinmaru’s words and ignored the dragon for a moment. What would he do if it had been his Grandmother or Momo? More than likely he would have still wanted revenge for them, isn’t that what he was doing for Momo with Aizen?

“Before his arrest my Father was privy to a lot of information, he was considered the Dark Lord’s right hand man. From what I was able to learn from listening in on a few conversations at our Manor, the Dark Lord was working on something. Something to turn the tide in this war.”

“Do you know what?”

Malfoy shook his head.

“No, my Father never mentioned it; in fact I don’t think he even knew what it was. All I have been able to discover since is that after my Father’s arrest things have changed in the Death Eater ranks.”

“And how would you be aware of this” Toshiro asked with caution, eyeing the young human with slight distrust.

Malfoy caught the look and scowled. He quickly brought out his arm and pulled off his glove with his teeth before spitting it aside. He grabbed the sleeve with his other hand and swiftly lifted it so it revealed his forearm. It was pale and clear and Toshiro looked at it with a blank expression.

“Is that supposed to mean something?”

“When a Death Eater is Marked by the Dark Lord they receive the Dark Mark, a tattoo of a skull swallowing a snake, on their forearm,” Malfoy said repeating the process he had with the other arm showing again clear skin. “I could see what you were thinking,” the Quincy said pulling down his sleeve and slipping his gloves back on, “you thought I was a Death Eater.”

Toshiro shrugged, “I never said you were.”

“But you still thought I was. Not that I blame you, I have put years of work into maintaining my cover, I shouldn’t have been surprised that you would jump to that conclusion about me. Plus as the saying goes, like Father, like son.”

Malfoy almost sounded bitter as he said the last statement, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“Your cover?” Toshiro asked in curiosity.

Malfoy smirked at him before replying. “Do you think that any one would believe that Draco Malfoy, renowned pure blood and hater of all things muggle or muggle born and a spoilt brat would spend his nights patrolling Hogwarts grounds and taking down Hollows?”

Toshiro couldn’t stop a smile from twitching at the bottom of his lips at Malfoy’s sarcastic drawl.

“No I don’t believe anyone would.”

Malfoy nodded, “my cover is solid here at Hogwarts, but because of that it means no one trusts me here, it’s why I felt it necessary to prove to you that I am not going to double cross you.”

Toshiro pursed his lips but didn’t comment.

_The boy must be rather paranoid if he felt he had to somehow prove his words to you._

_It is the separatism of this school that causes it. Slytherin’s are discriminated against and in return they discriminate against everyone else in order to protect themselves. It’s a vicious cycle of mistrust._

“You were telling me of the Dark Lord. Voldemort I believe is his name?”

Malfoy flinched at the mention of the name but only nodded his head, taking a deep breath.

“Yes, ever since his return to power Hollows have been showing up. More each month make their way to the boarders of the magical boundaries. Hogwarts has merely been the most hit thanks to all the reiatsu in the area because of the number of wizards and witches here.”

“You think Voldemort is the cause of it?”

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know, but it is rather a coincidence that Hollows start flocking here as soon as he is returned and starts working on a top secret project no one really knows about. I have hundreds of documents by my family that go back hundreds of years, not one of them mentions something like this happening. In fact all mention a decrease in Hollow activity in the west.”

Toshiro nodded, that coincided with Seireitei’s data on the western Hollow population. This dramatic increase was abnormal to say the least.

“Does this help you?” Toshiro looked up and saw Malfoy staring at him.

“Yes, it has shed light on several things that have had me confused since my arrival here.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

Toshiro shot Malfoy with a look of his own and narrowed his aqua marine eyes.

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business Quincy.”

“Oh I beg to differ,” Malfoy said stepping forward and glaring at the small Captain.

“This is my school, which has been protected by my family for over 200 hundred years. I’m not about to just sit back and let you deal with all this when I can do something to help, I am a Quincy after all.”

“You would just get in my way.”

Malfoy snorted, “yeah right, who knew about who first in this situation?”

Malfoy gestured between the two of them and Toshiro had to stop a blush from creeping up his cheeks. He hated to admit it but Malfoy had a point, he had not been aware of the Quincy’s existence before this night. In fact the idea of a Quincy being here had never once crossed his mind, but it seemed that Malfoy had been aware of him since the beginning.

_You were not trying to hide it Master._

_I know but it still annoys me._

_Perhaps he could be of help though._

_How Hyorinmaru? He’s a student here same as myself._

_A student with access to this Voldemort character. A student who has information we need and the knowledge of this world that we lack and can’t find in books._

Toshiro frowned a he pondered Hyorinmaru’s words. The dragon talked sense, there were things that Malfoy could tell him which he wouldn’t be able to discover anywhere else, plus it wasn’t as though he had to lie to the human, the boy was a Quincy.

Something touched his arm and Toshiro jumped, snapping his hand out to grab a hold of what ever had touched him.

“Whoa!”

Toshiro looked around and saw he had a hold of the Malfoy boy’s wrist in a crushing grip.

“Hey! Calm down.”

“Why did you touch me,” Toshiro said in a cold tone, not releasing his grip on the boy’s wrist.

“You were staring off into space, I just gave you a tap to try and get your attention.”

Toshiro stared at the human for a moment before letting go of his wrist. Malfoy pulled his limb back and rubbed the quickly bruising skin.

“I do not like to be touched.”

“I can see that,” Malfoy huffed, “what were you doing anyway?”

“Talking with my zanpakuto spirit.”

“Zanpakuto spirit?”

Toshiro sighed and instead of answering decided to redirect the question.

“I will allow you to help me.”

Malfoy’s curious face quickly morphed into an almost smile.

“Really?”

“Hai, but you do as I say when I say, you understand?”

Malfoy nodded solemnly but Toshiro could see how happy the human was that he was being included in the investigation.

_This place is his home Master, he wants to protect it, just as you would if it was the Seireitei and Soul Society_

_I know Hyorinmaru_ , Toshiro said in a defeated sigh before zoning back in on Malfoy.

“Don’t think this gets you out of coming with me once my investigation is over. You still have some questions to answer.”

* * *

Winter marched forward and soon Christmas was just around the corner and the thought of the holiday’s came to the forefront of everyone’s mind.

Since the night Toshiro discovered Malfoy’s true identity the two had grown closer, they weren’t exactly friends, or at least Toshiro didn’t think so, but the Quincy was becoming more trusting of him and much to his annoyance called him by his first name.

“This is England Toshiro, we don’t call each other by our last names.”

“I am not English.”

“Any excuse.”

Toshiro had grumbled about it but had reluctantly given in, with the amount of times Malfoy called him Toshiro he was getting sick of correcting the human.

The two had also worked on theories as to why the Hollow population had grown and what possible connection it could have to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Malfoy had no idea as to how they could be connect, only that it was too much of a coincidence that the two incidents happened at the same time. Toshiro agreed, plus what he had learned from his encounter with the Arrancar’s also fuelled this belief.

“They said they were Death Eaters?” Malfoy said, they were sat in one of their rooms going over theories, again.

Toshiro nodded his head as he wrote a report at his desk while Malfoy lounged on the bed.

“They identified themselves as Death Eaters, they had no clue that they were Arrancar’s, or at least I don’t think they did. When I questioned them about their home they said it was with their Lord and not Huaco Mundo or Los Noches, the home of Hollows.”

Malfoy frowned as he thought over the information.

“I’ve not heard of any new member joining the Death Eaters recently. Then again it’s not as though they’d tell me anything any way, not since Father…”

Malfoy trailed off and Toshiro continued writing at his desk. He had noticed that the young Quincy was rather reluctant to talk about his Father. He understood that the man was in prison for being a Death Eater, but Toshiro couldn’t help but be curious about the man, he was a Quincy to, had he ever revealed his identity to the Dark Lord or any secrets that were best to remain secrets?

“In any case we need to discover why those Hollows thought they were Death Eaters, and why they were in the forbidden forest to begin with.”

“It’s not as if we could up and ask the Dark Lord,” Malfoy said with a scoff, “he’d AK us before we even opened our mouths.”

“Then what do you suggest?”

Malfoy shrugged and Toshiro resisted the urge to sigh. Neither of them had a clue on how to gather more information on Voldemort and the two Arrancar’s. They were at a dead end and they knew it.

A knock on the door startled the two out of their brooding and Toshiro quickly placed his reports out of sight as the door opened and Blaise walked in.

“Hey guys.”

“What are you doing here Blaise?” Malfoy asked in annoyance and Blaise grinned widely as he flopped down onto the bed next to the disgruntled blonde.

“What? Can’t a guy come and join his friends when they’re hanging out?”

“I thought you were with Pansy?”

“The girl wouldn’t put out so I left her.”

Malfoy huffed and turned away in annoyance. Blaise smiled and Toshiro turned around to glare at the boy.

“I’m surprised to find you in here though Hitsugaya I thought you’d be at the party.”

Toshiro frowned, “what party?”

Blaise mock gasped and covered his heart playfully.

“Be still my beating heart, don’t tell me you weren’t told?”

“Told what Zabini?”

“Slughorn is hosting a party for all his favourites,” Blaise said, distaste lining his voice, “he’s got quiet of few of his famous old students to attend for him to schmooze and sponge off of. I’d have thought, what with you being the best student in his class that you’d be there.”

Toshiro frowned for a moment.

“I did receive an invitation.”

“Really?” Blaise asked in excitement and Malfoy moaned.

“Don’t tell him that Toshiro, he won’t shut up now.”

“Hey, hey Draco that’s not fair, just because you can call Hitsugaya by his first name…”

“It’s not like I asked permission.”

“Whatever. But Hitsugaya why haven’t you gone, it’s tonight isn’t it?”

Toshiro turned back to his paper strewn desk and quickly picked up a small thick envelope with looping calligraphy written on its face. He pulled out the paper inside and read the invitation he had received a few days ago.

“So it says.”

“So why haven’t you…?”

“I’m not interested.”

Blaise froze for a moment before coughing and hacking as though he had swallowed a lemon.

“Not interested?!” he all but shrieked, “Hitsugaya some of the most famous wizards and witches are going to be going to that shindig, anyone who is anyone would kill to have an invite and you aren’t going because you’re not interested?!”

“Isn’t that what I said?”

“Dear god the world is ending,” Blaise said dramatically as he fell back onto the bed and pulled a pillow over his face in despair.

“Just because he’s not going to go doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world,” Malfoy said looking rather amused by Blaise’s dramatics.

“But it’s not fair that he gets to throw away a good invite like that.”

“This is just because you didn’t go, even though you were invited to his train meeting.”

“I could have schmoozed with the best of the best; contacts for life were available at that thing, what a waste.”

Toshiro ignored the boy and turned back to his papers, he glanced at the invitation again. When it had first come through he had just ignored it, thinking that his lack of reply would be sufficient enough. But Slughorn had been relentless. He had pulled Toshiro after class to ask him why he wasn’t coming. Girls had stopped him in corridors when they had found out he had an invite and begged him to take them, hell even boys had begged him, but he had politely refused each one and had continued to ignore the invite.

_It could have been fun Master._

_I doubt that, I don’t like parties._

_Have you ever been to one?_

_If they are anything like Matsumoto’s sake parties then I’m glad I didn’t go, those things end up with half the division in their underwear._

_Maybe that’s because they get so drunk Master?_

Toshiro was about to reply when he was distracted by Blaise’s continued wailing.

“….not the only one who doesn’t appreciate what they’ve got. Snape got an invite to, but looked as though he wanted to murder Slughorn where he stood for giving it to him.”

“Snape was invited?” Malfoy asked carefully and Blaise nodded his head.

“Yeah, he got given it after third period today. To be honest I don’t think Slughorn really wanted him there, but the party’s going on near Snape’s rooms and I think he was doing it to be polite, I think Snape would have rather he just left him in peace.”

“Professor Snape,” Malfoy said quietly almost to himself. Toshiro watched the young Quincy for a moment, wondering what was going through the humans mind. Suddenly the blonde’s eyes lit up and he almost jumped from the bed.

“That’s it!” He cried.

“What’s it? What are you talking about?” Blaise asked in confusion.

“Get out Blaise,” Malfoy snapped at the boy.

“What? But I just got here.”

“And I don’t want you here. Get out now.”

“Hey this isn’t your room Malfoy, you can’t just tell me…”

“Out!”

Malfoy grabbed hold of the dark boys arm and literally frog marched him to the door before opening it and throwing him out into the corridor before slamming the door shut in his face. Malfoy quickly pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm at the door, plus a strong locking spell, before turning back to Toshiro.

“That’s it.”

“What is it?”

“Professor Snape, that’s how we’ll find out about the Dark Lord.”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow as he stared at the grey eyed boy in curiosity.

“And how will he do that?”

“Simple, he’s a Death Eater.”

Toshiro froze for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

“And how would you know that?”

Malfoy crossed to the bed and sat down on its edge.

“Since the beginning of the year Snape has been bugging me none stop. At first I thought it was because of my weird behaviour, I have been taking off quite a lot lately.”

Toshiro nodded, Malfoy had explained that he had missed his Quidditch games and meal times because he was out dealing with Hollow’s near the border, plus tracking the two Arrancars as the months progressed. That had explained why Toshiro’s soul phone had not picked up any hollow presences since he had arrived. Draco had been dealing with them before they could register.

“But now that I think about it, he keeps asking me if I want help with something. Of course I told him no, thinking he was talking about school work or something, but now I think he meant something else.”

“What else could he mean?”

“It’s no secret that my Father is a Death Eater,” Malfoy said with his usual cool façade, but Toshiro could see the tension beneath the surface. “But no one really knows that I am not. Like I said my covers is good. Maybe Snape thinks I’m a Death Eater.”

Toshiro’s eyes widened slightly as he considered what Malfoy was saying.

“If he thought that why would he not just come and ask you directly?”

“He has his own cover to keep, plus I don’t know where his loyalties lie, the man is hard to read.”

Toshiro had to agree with him. Snape was a hard character to read accurately. The man was hot and cold nearly all the time.

“And you think he would tell us anything about the Dark Lord?”

“If we played it right yes.”

“But would he know anything of value?” Toshiro asked, he wasn’t keen on bringing in someone else into his business if they were just another hindrance to his plans.

“I’m not sure, but before my Father was arrested I heard him ranting about Snape. Apparently he was worried that Snape would take his position as right hand, so he must be trusted for him to even be considered for a position like that.”

Toshiro paused for a moment as he thought about what Malfoy had said. On the one hand he didn’t fancy bringing in a third party, it was risky and would require more people being aware of things that he would rather keep to himself. On the other he couldn’t think of any other way he was going to find out anything on what the Dark Lord was doing and if it was connected with the Arrancar’s he had fought in the forest. He needed answers to his questions.

“Fine, we’ll use him.”

Malfoy smirked but Toshiro shot him a cold look.

“But we tell him nothing of my being a Shinigami, or you being a Quincy, mortals should not be told of such things in this life.”

Malfoy nodded, “I know we can’t tell him, even though my Father is a Death Eater he ever told the Dark Lord that we were Quincy. I don’t know whether it was because he wanted to keep it a secret, as we were told to do from the family documents and dairies or if it was because he just fancied one upping the Dark Lord on lost knowledge and information, or f he physically couldn’t tell him for some reason. But whatever it was, he never told a soul and neither have I. You’re the first I’ve ever told that I’m a Quincy and …I don’t know, it feels rather nice.”

Toshiro sat there shocked for a moment before turning away to hide the blush coming up his cheeks. No one had ever said something like that to him before. No one was glad to tell him anything, he didn’t even think Momo had said such a thing to him as she was usually ranting about one thing and another and never waited for his reply.

_That’s what being friends are about Master._

_I’ve never had a friend before._

Apart from Kusaka, he thought to himself but he quickly pushed away the mental image that came to his mind.

_Well then consider this young man your first one._

Toshiro wasn’t sure how to replay and mulled silently to himself for a moment when the sound of Malfoy’s voice brought him back into the present.

“Snape would be able to get us some information I’m sure of it.”

“Alright,” Toshiro said in defeat and crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded the young Quincy, “how do you propose we ask him?”

“We can’t do it after class, Potter and his cronies will be watching and for some reason Potter seems to be following me about more than usual.”

Toshiro nodded. The Potter boy had been watching Malfoy pretty closely in the run up to Christmas. The Quincy had found it most difficult to sneak out during meal times and after dinner in order to deal with Hollows. Of course Toshiro was there to cover for him and do the job himself, but Malfoy wouldn’t have it and said he had to come, stating that Hogwarts was his territory and he wasn’t just going to hand it off to the Shinigami now that he had come along. But Potter was proving quiet an annoyance to the human.

“Then how do we do it without arousing others suspicion, plus the suspicion of Snape himself?”

Malfoy grinned and crossed over to Toshiro’s desk and swiping up the invite.

“We just need to catch him in a good mood. Anyone fancy going to a party?”

* * *

Toshiro was stood surrounded on all sides by ladies and gentleman all trying to talk to each other at once while, they chattered over his head. Toshiro scowled without reserve, he was blaming Malfoy for this, he was going to freeze the guys arse off once they got out of there.

_Now, now Master, I’m sure you don’t mean that._

_I’m sure I do Hyorinmaru, this is intolerable._

The room was full with chatter and music, and it was quiet warm, much to Toshiro’s annoyance. He and Draco had come to Slughorn’s party late, much to the man’s surprise and delight, in Toshiro’s case that is, he seemed rather nervous around the young Quincy, then again from what Toshiro knew of the boy’s Father he didn’t blame the man. Slughorn had been quick to grab Toshiro and introduce him to several witches and wizards who Toshiro had no idea as to who they were. There were two small squat looking witches who Slunghorn told him were members of a famous band called the Weird Sisters. A tall lithe woman who was a Quidditch player for a team called the Holyhead Harpies, and an author called Eldred Worple. Toshiro had nodded his head and tried his best to be polite, but he was loath to stay near any of these people, they all crowded into his personal space which set his teeth on edge. Worple was the most invasive, trying his best to get a good look at Toshiro’s hair and eyes.

“They are most strange, you are positive they are natural?”

“Yes,” Toshiro sighed jerking his head away from the man’s wandering hands, “they are natural.”

“Fascinating.”

“Ah Worple don’t fuss the boy, he’s not one of your vampires,” Slunghorn said with a cheerful grin.

Worple smiled slightly and spared a glance at the man beside him. Toshiro had been rather interested in the man as well. He sensed death coming from him and had yet to detect a heartbeat. In his time with Malfoy he knew the man was a vampire, a living dead human, or so they said. Toshiro was almost convinced that they were Hollows but Malfoy had quickly shot that down, saying that they were merely humans infected with a rare disease that made them mimic the motions of death and slow down aging to the point it was unnoticeable. They were still alive in the traditional sense, but the poison acted slowly and would eventually kill them. Even though Toshiro knew all of this, he still couldn’t help but be intrigued by the creature before him.

“Ah Mr Potter come over here and join us!”

Toshiro turned at Slughorn’s loud cry and was in time to see the portly man pushing his way through the crowd and towards a rather irritated Potter. He grasped the boys arm and dragged him over to Toshiro and Worple. Potter stared at Toshiro for a moment before turning away.

“I’m sure you know Mr Potter Eldred?”

“Of course, of course. It’s an honour to meet you Mr Potter.”

“Thank you sir,” Potter said almost mechanically as he reached out his hand to shake the authors. 

“You are from Japan are you not Mr Hitsugaya?” Worple asked over the chatter of the crowd. Toshiro nodded his head and Worple beamed.

“Then you must have seen many great and wonderful things, your country is said to one of the most spiritual left on this earth. Tell me have you ever seen a Shinigami?” Worple asked in excitement.

Toshiro looked stunned for a split second before covering it up with his usual blank mask.

“No I have never seen one.”

“What’s a Shinigami?” Potter asked and Worple turned to him with an indulgent smile.

“They are said to be death gods. Spirits that go around collecting the souls of the dead.”

“Like the Grim Reaper?”

“Almost but not quiet, the stories of the Shinigami far predate those of the Grim Reaper. There have been several sighting in Japan and surrounding areas for years which gives credence to the theory that the Shinigami are in fact real creatures.”

“You believe they are creatures?” Toshiro asked.

“Why yes, what else could they be?”

Toshiro scowled and turned away from Worple. This man had no idea what a Shinigami was, and to think he had been worried.      

“The death gods are legends even among my own species,” the quiet voice of the vampire shocked Toshiro and caused the small gathering to turn to him in curiosity.

“They are said to have once been humans that have passed on, given great strength and speed in death, their mission is to send on the souls of the dead into the afterlife and to stop the corruption of the human soul.”

Toshiro stayed silent as Worple and Slunghorn started quizzing the vampire more. The young Captain was about to slip away when Potter came up next to him.

“I hate it when he does that.”

“Does what?”

“Drags you over just to show you off, he’s being doing it to me all night.”

Toshiro could only agree, ever since he had arrive Slughorn had paraded him around like a show dog on a leash; honestly the man was worse than Kurosuchi with a new experiment.

“He is a man who likes to be in control,” Toshiro said quietly and started to slowly edge back away from the man. Potter caught his movement and followed suit until they were far enough away not to be noticed. Toshiro glanced around to see if he could spot Malfoy. The blonde haired boy had seemed to vanish into the crowd once Slughorn had got his hands on him. Toshiro hoped that Malfoy had stuck with their plan; he wanted to be in hearing range when the Quincy confronted the Professor.

“Are you looking for someone?” Potter asked and Toshiro turned his attention back to the boy.

“Just Malfoy.”

Potter scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why would you be looking for that jerk?”

“Because we came together.”

“Unlucky for you.”

“If you don’t mind my asking what have you got against the guy, he’s seems alright.”

“Alright?” Potter scoffed and an ugly look crossed his face. “The guy is an elitist pureblood prick, who picks on anyone he thinks is less than him. He’s a spoilt brat and a bully, he’s not nice at all.”

“He’s not nice to you, have you ever wondered why?”

Potter shot the small Captain a look of confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“You say he’s not nice and a spoilt brat and a bully, have you ever wondered why. Have you ever thought that he might not be like that to everyone, that he might have people that find him funny and good company and a nice person?”

Potter continued to look confused and Toshiro sighed.

“Just because he’s like that with you doesn’t mean he’s like that with everyone. People have many sides to them; perhaps you should look at yourself and the side you show to him before you judge how he reacts to you.”

Potter opened his mouth to argue but a spike of reiatsu caught Toshiro’s attention and had him looking about the crowd with urgency. Near the back of the room near a door he saw Malfoy, with Snape right beside him. Snape was gesturing to the door and Draco nodded slowly before shooting his eyes across the room to Toshiro. The look was clear. It was on.

“Excuse me I have to go.”

“What why?”

“I have to find Malfoy Potter, have a nice night.”

Toshiro quickly left the shell shocked boy and crossed the room to the door Malfoy and Snape had just gone through. With a quick look around he slipped through himself and into the dark corridor beyond.

“….Mistakes. I want to help you Draco.”

“There is nothing for you to help me with, I’m fine.”

“You are not. Do you think no one has noticed you sneaking out of dinner? Missing classes and coming in late and close to curfew? Things like these do not go unnoticed in a place like this Draco, but if you would just let me….”

“I told you Severus there is nothing for you to help me with, but there is something you could do for me.”

Toshiro edged closer to the two voices until he poked his head around the corner and saw the pair of them facing off in the corridor, just visible in the glow of the candle light. Snape looked pale and rather draw as though he hadn’t slept for weeks, Malfoy on the other hand seemed quiet relaxed but Toshiro could tell the boy was nervous about this confrontation.

Snape raised an eyebrow, “what could I possibly do for you?”

“I want to know what the Dark Lord has been working on privately.”

Snape almost seemed to recoil in shock as he stared at the young Quincy.

“Excuse me?”

“I want to know what the Dark Lord has been working on since his return. I know you have to be somehow involved with how much the man trusts you.”

Snape opened his mouth and closed it like a shocked fish. He could only gape at the boy in front of him. Slowly he seemed to come around and his face contorted into a blank mask.

“I do not know why you would ask such a thing, I know nothing of the Dark Lord’s plans.”

“Now we both know that’s a lie.”

Snape hissed and stepped closer to the boy trying to back him up against the wall.

“Be careful what you say Draco, it sounded almost as if you were accusing me.”

“Of what? Being a Death Eater? I don’t think I have to accuse you of that Professor as we both know the answer. But really it’s just the same as what you accused me off just a second ago.”

Malfoy suddenly brought up his arm and pulled up his sleeve revealing his clear skin. Snape gasped before backing up and staring at the pale skin in shock.

“Y…you’re not marked.”

“No.”

“How?”

“I locked down the manor during the holidays and banned anyone from crossing the threshold. The one time the Dark Lord did manage to break though I hid in one of the panic rooms. He can’t track them seen as they are unplotable within the manor and only accessible by family.”

Snape just stood there, his face blank as he continued to process the information.

“B…but your Mother…”

“Mother was forced to stay with Aunt Bellatrix last summer due to Father’s arrest. I didn’t have time to get her into the Manor before I locked it down. Why? What has my Mother have to do with anything?”

Snape seemed to remember himself as he drew himself up to his full height and stared down at the boy in front of him.

“It’s not important. Why do you want to know the Dark Lord’s plans?”

“That’s my own business.”

“Are you going to stop him?”

“As I said that’s my own business, but know this, I will not fight for the Dark Lord. I may not like Muggle’s and Muggleborns who don’t try to fit into our world, but I don’t want to kill them, it is not for me to decide their fate.”

Toshiro watched as the Professor stared down at his young student, for a moment the small Captain thought he saw something like pride flash across his face before it settled back into his blank mask once again.

“I do not know what the Dark Lord is doing,” Snape spoke quietly, glancing around the corridor carefully, “I’m aware he has been working on something, all the Death Eater’s do, but he has been careful not to reveal anything about it. Only certain members of the inner circle are involved and right now I am not one of them.”

“Which members?”

“Fenrir Greyback, Malchnair and a few others that are involved with the ministry. I do know that Rookwood was involved to. The Dark Lord was furious about his arrest; he wanted someone with access to the death chamber.”

Toshiro perked up at that.

_What is the death chamber?_

_I don’t know Master, but it does not sound good._

“The death chamber,” Malfoy said slowly, “why would he be interested in that?”

Snape shook his head, “I’m unsure, but I think it had something to do with the veil.”

Malfoy nodded and Toshiro filed the information away for later. They would need to discuss this.

“Do you think you could find out more?”

Snape paused and eyed his student for a moment before asking.

“Why do you want to know all of this? I know you are not a Death Eater, but I also know you would never work for Dumbledore so what are your reasons?”

Malfoy seemed to consider his answer before replying.

“There are some things that should not be trifled with by humanity. If the Dark Lord is messing with something that I think he is it could spell more trouble that we can handle.”

“And you’re not going to tell me what that is.”

“Sorry Professor, its need to know.”

“I’m risking my life telling you this, the least you could do is tell me why?”

“Trust me Professor, you don’t want to know, just know that if what I think is happening is happening you’ll be the first I’ll tell.”

Snape stood for a moment before bowing his head.

“Very well Draco, I will see what information I can find on this secret project of the Dark Lord’s for you, but you must do something for me.”

Malfoy tilted his head to the side and asked “what?”

“I believe there is a Death Eater in Hogwarts?”

“One that isn’t you?”

Snape said nothing and Malfoy smiled.

“Go on.”

“There is a Death Eater here among the students. I thought it was you.”

“Well you were wrong.”

“Clearly,” Snape drawled much to Malfoy’s amusement and Toshiro couldn’t help the twitch of his lips.

“I have reason to believe that this Death Eater has been given a mission, a mission in order to prove their place among the Death Eaters.”

“What kind of mission?”

“To kill Albus Dumbledore.”

Silence fell and Toshio watched as Snape eyed his young student with interest. For his part Malfoy didn’t seem to react at all, merely nodding his head and furrowing his brow.

“That’s an impossible task, is he trying to get the new recruit killed?”

“I am not sure, all I know is the mission objective none of the details, your Mother told me of it.”

“Because she thought I was the one to receive it?”

Snape said nothing, but he didn’t have to, Toshiro could tell by the look on his face that Malfoy’s answer had been correct. Toshiro saw a brief flash of pain cross over Malfoy’s pale face before it went blank again.

“And you want me to what?”

“Find them, find them and stop them.”

Malfoy scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“And how am I supposed to do that, asked every student in Hogwarts?”

“I expect you to use your intelligence. You are a Slytherin Mr Malfoy, use your cunning and sniff out the rat.”

Malfoy frowned, “why should I find this Death Eater, it’s not that I like Dumbledore anyway, why should I help save him?”

“Because Albus Dumbledore is the only man who the Dark Lord fears, he is what prevents the Dark Lord from taking this school as his own. Do you really want a place like Hogwarts to be under the thumb of the Dark Lord?”

Malfoy froze, caught in Snape’s fierce gaze before shaking his head.

“No.”

“Then you had best find this Death Eater, or else that might just be the future that awaits you.”

And with that Snape turned away and started to walk up the corridor away from the party.

“Wait, how will I tell you if I find anything, and what about my information?!”

“I will contact you. Goodnight Draco.”

Then he was gone, lost in the shadows and out of sight.

Malfoy sighed and rubbed his head.

“Man he can be dramatic.”

“That went well.”

“Really, I thought it went terrible.”

“It could have been worse,” Toshiro said as he stepped out from behind the corner and leaned up against the corridor wall.

“Such confidence you have in me Toshiro.”

“I have enough to trust you not to mess something up which is vital to my mission, we found out much tonight.”

“You’re telling me,” Malfoy groaned, “another Death Eater at Hogwarts.”

“That does not affect me.”

“But it could.”

“Your war has nothing to do with my mission; I am merely here to deal with Hollows.”

“Oh now hang on a second I don’t think you can just separate the two now,” Malfoy said in annoyance and Toshiro raised an eyebrow, “I’m not saying that Soul Society stuff and the world of the livings problems should mix. Your right they shouldn’t and in an ideal situation they wouldn’t be together, but if the Dark Lord has been messing with Hollows.”

Toshiro sighed. Malfoy had a point; if this Voldemort had been messing with Hollows it means Toshiro now had an interest in this war, a vested interest. He could not allow a human to meddle with the dead, it was against nature and he would have to take action if it was deemed necessary.

He sighed, “fine I’ll help you find the Death Eater.”

Malfoy grinned but Toshiro smirked.

“But I want you to tell me everything about the Department of Mystery’s and the death chamber.”                                                 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro’s mind speech/spells

Chapter 8

Christmas Break

The time leading up to Christmas break past swiftly. Once Slughorn’s party was over the students were eager to see the last of their lessons done and were almost jumping for joy at the idea of going home for a few weeks. Toshiro however was troubled, even though he now had a spy on this so called Dark Lord, the meeting Draco had had with the man had left more questions than answers.

“Hey Hitsugaya is this right?”

Toshiro looked up from where he was lounging against a tree, Blaise waved his hand again before demonstrating a spinning slash with his Bokken. Toshiro watched the boy with a blank expression before shrugging.

“It will do.”

“You’re no fun Hitsugaya,” Blaise pouted before a grin blossomed on his face as he walked over to the young Captain.

“I am content that way.”

“Humph, you’re the only one who could be.”

Toshiro ignored the boy and instead looked around the clearing near Hagrid’s hut at the edge of the forbidden forest. The area had become the kendo clubs official training ground, the Quidditch pitch too big for just the ten of them. The group had largely improved over the few weeks Toshiro had been with them, and the teams he had set them up in had come on tremendously.

Blaise and Longbottom had been nervous to begin with, but had been the quickest to fall into place as partners and had been naturals at feeding off of each other. Blaise was a natural showman and it came across in his style. He was quick to attack and often went in without thinking, which was what caused him to mess up all too often. On the other hand Longbottom was quiet and cautious and seemed to take his time, that was a flaw when fighting on his own, as most of the time opponents didn’t wait around too much when in a battle, but with Blaise often taking the fists wave it gave time for Longbottom to rally and offer the more confident boy his support.

Toshiro let his icy gaze land on the only three man, or should he say woman? Team in the whole group. Granger, Lovegood and Weasley had been fine with working together; all were friends from what Toshiro had been told from Blaise and Malfoy, but that friendship did not translate well into battle scenarios. They were at each other’s throats most the time, Granger and Weasley especially. Granger was quick to try and take charge, her logical mind coming up with strategies that would be good to engage enemies, but Weasley was quick to shoot them down, more inclined to go for the direct approach than any thought of strategy. Lovegood was quiet and let the two argue, more content to simply watch and see when the two would stop shouting. Toshiro had been stunned when he had first seen the display, if he had been in his division back in Seireitei he would have given all three of them disciplinary action and sent them back to the academy for behaving as such, but he did not have that option here. Instead he had growled at them and forced the three of them to work together, placing Lovegood in charge of the group and making Granger and Weasley take a back seat, much to their annoyance and Lovegood’s horror. Things had gone smoother from then on, Lovegood may not have been a natural leader, but within the group she was the best to lead and she could control the other two girls and keep them from tearing each other apart. They had been progressing slowly and with Christmas just around the corner Toshiro was pleased with the results.

As for the other Weasley, he and Pansy had an off and on partnership. After a loud refusal from Weasley in the class following the partnership assignments, Toshiro had taken him in stride and offered him the chance to battle him with his Bokken. Weasley had eagerly accepted and had rushed in to face Toshiro one on one. To say the bout didn’t last long would be putting it mildly. Toshiro had side stepped Weasley’s wild swing and punched the boy in the jaw knocking him out cold. Once brought round Toshiro had lectured Weasley on his need to rush in and that if he had had back up he wouldn’t have been punched in the jaw. Weasley had stormed off in a sulk, but had reappeared at the next class willing to work with Pansy without complaint. Pansy had been rather accepting of the whole situation, she may not have liked Weasley but was willing to work with him if it saved her from getting a lecture from Toshiro. Pansy’s more pressing concerns though were her nails, which were slowly being shredded thanks to all the work with the Bokken.

The final and most temperamental pairing was Potter and Malfoy. Potter, though he had not openly refused like Weasley had been standoffish and cold, not bothering to approach Malfoy at all to practise or go through stances or moves. Malfoy had not helped the situation, Toshiro understood that the Quincy had a role to play and couldn’t be seen being nice to Potter, but he at least thought he would have put that aside for the sake of the class.

Toshiro sighed as he watched the pair go about their training individually, he had hoped that he wouldn’t have to intervene in this particular pairing, but it seemed he had no choice.

“Stop!”

Instantly the students froze and focused on Toshiro.

“Line up!”

The nine students quickly did as bid and fell into relaxed stances as they held their Bokken’s in their hands. Toshiro couldn’t help but feel slightly proud at the way they all naturally fell into stance, almost as smoothly as academy graduates.

“As you know this is our last lesson before Christmas break,” Toshiro stepped closer to the line and stared each of the human’s right in the eye.

“I do not expect you to keep practising over the Christmas break, though it would be appreciated.”

A few huffs of annoyance went through the group but Toshiro ignored them.

“On a better note I have come to the decision that after Christmas break you are to move on to the next stage within the training.”

Toshiro brought his hand up and clasped his zanpakuto hilt and slowly brought it down from his back.

“You will all be given your own Katana’s.”

A gasp went through the group and Toshiro could see the excitement light up in their eyes as they stared at Toshiro’s zanpakuto longingly. Toshiro knew that they had wanted their own Katana’s for a while now, but he had refused to budge due to the problems they had seemed to have with the team assignments.

“They will be blunted for now, but do not be fooled they can still cause series injury. You will care for them, clean them and see to their repair. They will be your weapons and you will be their master, it is you’re responsibly to see that they are well taken care off.”

Toshiro stopped in front of Potter and Malfoy, who both looked rather intrigued by the idea of owning their own Katana.

“However you two will not be given this opportunity.”

Silence rained though the small clearing at Toshiro’s words as the students stared in shock at Toshiro who eyed the two boys, their excited faces morphing into that of shock.

“What?!” Malfoy exclaimed eyes wide as he stared at the small Captain.

“Why?!” Potter immediately followed up, face mirroring the Quincy’s.

Toshiro was unmoved and continued to glare at them.

“You have both refused to work together in your team assignment, you continue to disregard each other and work alone when I specifically placed you together in order for you to work as a team. You cannot be trusted with a Katana if you cannot even trust your own partner.”

Toshiro let his words sink in as the boys processed what he said. Potter looked shocked and surprised, his mind trying to come to terms with what Toshiro had said. Malfoy on the other hand looked angry and his grey eyes glared at Toshiro with menace.

“You can’t do that Toshiro.”

“Why not Malfoy?” Toshiro asked, “I ordered you to work in the teams to which I had assigned you, you have refused to do that, even though it is clear that the pair of you would work best in a team.”

“I don’t need Potter for back up.”

“Same here,” Potter said, his own green eyes flashing in annoyance at the other boy.

Toshiro sighed; this was going to be more difficult than he had first thought.

“No matter what you say may decision stands, you will not have Katana’s until you learn to work together, this is my final say on the matter. Class dismissed.”

Toshiro turned away and started to walk out of the clearing. He only took three steps when he felt someone move behind him. He ducked down just in time as a Bokken went soring over his head in a slash. Toshiro spun and brought his own zanpkauto up to block another strike from Malfoy as he struck at the Shinigami’s stomach. Toshiro held the position as he stared into Malfoy’s angry eyes.

“I still won’t change my mind.”

“I don’t need Potter,” Malfoy gritted out and pushed his Bokken up breaking Toshiro’s lock and lunging again. Toshiro jumped back and started to dodge as Malfoy swung and slashed at him in anger and frustration. The boy was fast and quick, but Toshiro was quicker and had more power behind his blade than the Quincy. Malfoy swung again for Toshiro’s left arm, Toshiro spun out of the way and danced behind the angry Quincy and was about to deliver a blow to the boys exposed back when another Bokken blocked his path.

Toshiro looked up startled and faced the determined visage of Potter as he pulled up his Bokken and pushed Toshiro away from Malfoy.

Toshiro jumped back and watched as Malfoy turned around, a shocked look stealing its way across his face as Potter stood next to him. Potter didn’t look at the Quincy instead he locked his gaze on Toshiro.

“I’ll go in first and tackle him, you follow behind, you’re faster than me so try and get in as many blows as you can,” Potter said quietly, if Toshiro wasn’t a Shinigami he wouldn’t have heard the words at all.

“What?” Malfoy said in shock and turned to look at Potter in confusion.

“I said I’ll go in fist, I have more power than you behind my Bokken, but you have speed, I’ll take the brunt, you try and catch him off guard.”

Malfoy said nothing for a moment, merely stared at the boy before slightly bowing his head in acknowledgment. Potter didn’t waste time and ran forward and thrust at Toshiro. Toshiro blocked the Bokken with ease, but the thrust was powerful and caused him to stumble slightly from the strength of it. As he was distracted he didn’t see Malfoy sneak quickly behind him and slash at his neck. Toshiro had just enough time to bend his back to avoid the blow, sinking down onto his knees as the Bokken went over his head before powering up and pushing Potter’s blade away and jumped up into the air to land behind the boy. Potter didn’t have any time to react a Toshiro placed the tip of his zanpakuto at the boy’s neck.

“Yield,” he said voice steady and calm.

Potter didn’t react and merely stood there. Toshiro frowned for a moment before he felt something poke into his own back.

“Why don’t you?”

Toshiro flicked his eyes around and saw Malfoy behind him, the tip of his Bokken pressed into his spine. Toshiro stood for a moment before twisting his body around and wrapping an arm around Malfoy’s throat and putting the boy in a head lock. Potter tried to move but Toshiro had his blade out and positioned at the boys throat once more before he could react.

“Never think you have one up on an opponent until their dead,” Toshiro said in Malfoy’s ear, giving his neck a quick squeeze, causing the Quincy to gasp, but Toshiro’s eyes remained fixed on Potter his icy gaze unwavering.

Malfoy nodded his head and coughed slightly, dropping his Bokken to the ground in surrender. Potter watched a moment before doing the same. Toshiro waited for a second more before releasing Malfoy with a huff and walking away.

“Until someone can no longer get up they are still a threat to you, even if you do have the element of surprise. Never think that just because you have them cornered that they can’t turn the tables on you.”

The stunned watching students nodded their heads at Toshiro’s words. Toshiro turned back to the two boys, who were stood side by side, for once not arguing with each other.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

“For your first time working together you didn’t do too badly, I may have to reconsider giving you Katana’s after all.”

The pair looked at him with hopeful expressions but Toshiro was unmoved.

“You’ll just have to prove it to me after Christmas won’t you. A couple of more weeks with the Bokken to get used to each other and we’ll see about the Katana’s.”

Toshiro couldn’t help the smirk that came over his face as the human and the Quincy glared at him. Malfoy sent him a death glare before walking away, Potter just stood there and Toshio took the opportunity to ask.

“Why did you help him?”

Potter looked at him confused, “what do you mean?”

“Why did you help him in his fight against me? He would have lost much quicker if you hadn’t have stepped in,” Toshiro took a step closer to the boy and said quietly, “why did you assist him?”

Potter stood still and silent, his body rigid as Toshiro waited for his answer.

“Perhaps I wanted to show a different side to him than I usually do, maybe then I will get to see the funny and nice Malfoy you talk about so much.”

And with that Potter walked away. Toshiro watched him go.

_That was rather interesting Master._

_It’s progress._

_You do not have to involve yourself in their social lives; you are here for a reason after all._

Toshiro contemplated Hyorinmaru’s words as he watched Potter with his friends, but saw that he occasionally threw glances at Draco as he chattered with Blaise and Pansy.

_Maybe not, but I can’t help but think they would make a good team._

_Whatever you say Master._

* * *

“If I had used my bow you would have lost.”

“If you say so.”

“I may have worked with swords before but never a Bokken, I could have taken you if it had been fencing.”

“I’m sure you could.”

“Just because you’re a big bad Shinigami Captain doesn’t mean I couldn’t take you down.”

“Of course.”

Malfoy and Toshiro were sat in Malfoy’s room as the boy packed his truck to go home. It had been two days since the last Kendo class and Malfoy had not been able to stop talking about the battle he had had with Toshiro. Toshiro had took the comments calmly and had simply told the Quincy what he wanted to hear, his mind on much more important subjects than the last Kendo class.                                  

“You’re just going to have to be patient,” Malfoy said with a sigh, as he folded his cloths and placed them carefully in the trunk, “the Dark Lord only calls the complete inner circle when there’s a meeting, and they aren’t called often. Plus Severus is in a difficult position, what with being a spy.”

Toshiro said nothing as he sat in the chair near the desk, hands resting under his chin, holding up his head, in thought. It had not been hard for him to deduce that Snape was already a spy before he had been tasked by Malfoy to do the same thing for them, for what side in the war he spied for Toshiro did not know, but where ever the man’s loyalty lay he was willing to gather the information they needed. But why couldn’t he just do it faster?

“It is not just about being patient Malfoy; I know how to be patient, that is not what is worrying me,” Toshiro said quietly before sighing and rubbing a hand over his face. “Yes the issue with the Hollows causes me great concern, but this Department of Mysteries…”

Toshiro trailed off and stared at Malfoy for a moment who had stopped in his packing. Malfoy nodded his head slowly.

“I know, I’m concerned to.”

Ever since Snape had mentioned the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries Toshiro had been relentless in his pursuit of finding anything he could on the subject. To say he had not been successful would be an understatement. There had been nothing on the Department apart from a few rumours and theories on what they could be working on. Toshiro had discovered that they worked in experimental magic and were the keepers of some of the greatest secrets of the wizarding world, but that was all. Nowhere was there any documentation on what they researched or what they kept down in the bowls of their Department, which was said to be located under the Ministry of Magic itself. Malfoy had tried to help, telling Toshiro all he could of what he had managed to overhear about the Department while his Father had still been at home. But even that had not been much. The pair of them was stumped on what do to about the whole thing and it was getting on Toshiro’s last nerve.

 _There is nothing you can do about it Master_. Hyorinmaru said calmly while his young master seethed internally.

_I know Hyorinmaru but it concerns me. From what Snape mentioned this Voldemort was working on a secret project and was also interested in the Department of Mystery’s._

_But you don’t know if that had anything to do with this Death Chamber he spoke of._

_Maybe not, but the idea of a Death Chamber has me nervous. What is it and what does it do? I already had a shock with those Dementor’s, I can’t be doing with any more surprises._

Hyorinmaru didn’t answer and Toshiro’s mind went back to when he had discovered what a Dementor was. He had come across the term earlier on in his investigation as it was included in Snape’s first defence class. He knew that these creatures guarded the wizarding prison Azkaban and were known for causing humans to relive their worst memories. But what really worried Toshiro and had his inner alarm bells ringing was that apparently these creatures feed off of human souls and were able to suck the soul of a human out through their mouth. Toshiro had been toying with the idea of running off to this Azkaban, Hyorinmaru in hand and taking out a few of these creatures. As far as his knowledge was aware there were no other creatures in Seireitei or the world of the living, apart from Hollows, that could suck out a human’s soul. Luckily Malfoy seemed to have some knowledge on the subject and was able to explain what Dementor’s were. It was during one of their searches for more information on the Death Chamber and Toshiro had stumbled across Dementor’s in one of the texts involving the Ministry, he had grown angry as he read in the information and his reiatsu started to leak. Malfoy had asked what was wrong and had snatched the book from the angry Captain’s hands, only to pale considerably before trying to calm the angry Captain down. After he had finally gotten Toshiro to sit still, with the threat of several arrows to the head, Malfoy had begun his explanation to the still fuming Captain. From what Toshiro could make out the Dementor’s were not dead like a Hollow, according to research done by the Malfoy family many years ago they were human once, but were overwhelmed by such negative emotions it disturbed their magical core, or reiatsu as Toshiro understood it, causing them to twist and morph into the creatures they now were. New Dementor’s were born the same way and once upon a time swarms of Dementor’s used to roam the world, nesting and turning wizards into more of their kind by feeding off of their happy memories and forcing them through the transformation. The Ministry had really no choice but to intervene at the time and offered them the chance to live and guard the wizarding prison where they could feed off of the prisons all they wished. The Dementor’s had agreed to the terms and were confined to Azkaban unless specifically called for by the Ministry. As for the sucking out of human souls, Draco had squashed that straight away, Dementor’s didn’t eat souls, they ate memories, or at least the happy memories of their victims, it was this that caused the transformation into a Dementor, but sometimes the transformation didn’t take, or Dementor’s were forced to suck out the memories to quickly, which was what wizards called being kissed, thus just leaving the negative memories and emotions behind which caused the victim to become a shell, they still aged and ate and drank, but didn’t speak, lost in their own negative memories and emotions for the rest of their natural days.

To say Toshiro had been sceptical of Malfoy’s account would be an understatement; he had out right criticised it, demanding proof and evidence to support the theory. Malfoy had been calm in the small Captains towering rage and had explained that all evidence was in his family’s manor out in Wiltshire. In the time when Demenotr’s had roamed freely the Malfoy family had caught their fair share of them and conducted a series of experiments in order to conclude just what Dementor’s were. In the beginning they had believed just as Toshiro, that they were Hollows and needed to be destroyed, but Malfoy’s five times Great Grandfather Lexton Malfoy had disagreed and had started his own research by capturing any free Dementor he could find and conducting his experiments in the basements of Malfoy Manor. It was through his research that the Malfoy family stopped hunting Dementor’s, content in the knowledge that they were not Hollows and left them to the care of the Ministry. 

“Hey Toshiro,” a hand on his shoulder forced Toshiro out of his mind and back into the present.

“Yes?”

“You were spacing out again,” Malfoy said as he stood over the small Captain a look of concern on his face.

“Was I?”

Malfoy let go of the Captains shoulder and smirked.

“Talking to Hyorinmaru again?”

Toshiro shrugged and turned away so his back faced the Quincy. Ever since the boy had found out about his zanpakuto he hadn’t stopped pestering Toshiro about the dragon, wanting to somehow meet the spirit and bugged Toshiro constantly about setting something up.

_Just because I have a fan Master doesn’t mean you should be jealous._

_Shut up Hyorinmaru._

“Snape has reported nothing to you then?”

“Not as of yet, but as I told you meetings with the inner circle are called rarely, he’ll let us know when he finds something.”

The pair lapse into silence and Malfoy continued to pack his truck, throwing in a couple of his books as he sorted out which to take to read over the holidays.

“So you staying here for Christmas or are you heading back home yourself?”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the Quincy before shrugging.

“I will be staying here I suppose, getting back to Japan now and arranging something would be a pain, plus I have had no orders about returning home for holidays.”

“Do you always wait for orders before doing anything?”

“I am a Captain of the Gotei thirteen, I have to set an example and I always do as the Head Captain bids.”

Malfoy stared at Toshiro in confusion who sighed in annoyance.

“Yes I always wait for orders.”

“Sounds irritating.”

“It is what it is.”

They fell quiet again and Toshiro closed his eyes as he listened to Malfoy put the last few things into his truck before closing it with a snap.

“You could come home with me for Christmas.”

Toshiro opened his eyes and stared at the young Quincy for a moment in slight shock.

“Excuse me?”

Malfoy averted his eyes and tried his best not to look as though he was blushing.

“You could come to my house for Christmas.”

“Why would you offer me that?”

“Well,” Malfoy paused and shifted slightly from foot to foot, “I know you’re not that keen on staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, Blaise and Pansy are going home and you don’t really get on with anyone else apart from Professor Flitwick.”

Toshiro smirked slightly, that was true, Fltwick was still his favourite teacher, actually he was one of his favourite humans in Hogwarts.

“I just thought it would be easier for you.”

“What about the Dark Lord, your Father is a supporter of his and you said he was looking for you. Wouldn’t he search for you when you return home?”

“True but I don’t think he’ll come to the manor again, plus we have some good warning spells around the place, if he does come I’ll know well in advance.”

Toshiro said nothing for a moment as he thought about the young Quincy’s offer. Why should he not go to the human’s home for Christmas? It was not as though he had anything better to do, but then again who would be at Hogwarts if any Hollows returned?

“I’m not sure that is a good idea.”

“But Toshiro…”

“What if Hollows were to come to Hogwarts while both of us were away? They have been rising steadily for the past few months.”

“None have come since those Arrancar’s.”

“All the same I do not want to chance it.”

Toshiro turned away and for some reason felt a pain go through his chest. Why did he feel this way? He had turned down invitations from Momo and Matsumoto for years and he hadn’t once felt as though he was in pain, sure maybe slightly guilty but nothing more than that.

_Maybe because he is your friend Master?_

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

_Exactly what I said Master, he is your friend no one else’s and you feel guilty about letting him down._

Toshiro closed his eyes and ignored his dragon. Ok he could admit he felt guilty, but duty came before pleasure, that was the life of a Captain of the Gotei thirteen.

“Fine if you don’t want to come that’s fine, but it’s your loss, I thought we could have investigated the Death Chamber over the break is all.”

Toshiro’s eyes snapped open and he spun to face the now smirking Quincy.

“What?”

“Oh did I not mention that?” Malfoy smiled wider and tilted his head in an innocent gesture.

“How can you investigate the Death Chamber, it’s in the Ministry ….”

“Of Magic, which just so happens to host a Christmas party every year in the Atrium for all workers at the Ministry. My Father got an invite but due to his incarceration the invite was instead extended to myself, I also have a plus one and I don’t believe  my Mother will be up to going to any parties as of yet.”

Toshiro could only stare in shock at the young Quincy, as the human continued to smile at him.

“How would we get into the Department of Mystery’s if we have to go to this party?”

Malfoy waved a hand in dismissal.

“We’ll think of that later, but if you want in on this you’ll have to come home with me,” Malfoy finished with a grin.

 _The Quincy is sneaky._ Hyorinmaru said sounding slightly amused

 _That’s probably why he’s in Slytherin._ Toshiro replied sullenly.

“Fine I’ll come home with you.”

“Great, I’ve already told Professor Snape you would be. You better go pack your trunk.”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at Malfoy’s words as he stood from his chair.

“You planned this?”

Malfoy turned and started to walk towards the bathroom.

“Maybe.”

Toshiro watched him go and didn’t know how to feel.

_I should feel angry._

_But you don’t Master._

_No. Why is that?_

_Because he was looking out for you, that’s what friends do._

_That’s what friends do?_

Toshiro pondered that thought as he walked out of Malfoy’s room and across the hall to his own. He sighed and got out his truck and started to pack his belongings.

* * *

Toshiro pulled his truck off of the Hogwarts express and down onto the platform. Students rushed about him as they were greeted by enthusiastic parents, all dressed in their winter coats and scarfs and gloves before whisking their offspring off home for Christmas.

“The floo is over on the left,” Malfoy said as he came to stand next to Toshiro, his trunk in his hand.

Toshiro gripped his trunk with Hyorinmaaru now placed on his back and followed Malfoy through the crowd and towards the back of the platform where a small office’s station was set. Malfoy knocked on the partly open door before pushing it open.

“Floo service?” Malfoy asked loudly over the din of the train.

“On the right, powder on the mantel,” an obnoxious voice replied and Malfoy stepped further into the small office. Toshiro followed and saw a desk with a man in a dark black uniform sat on a spindly chair reading the Daily Prophet, not even once bothering to glance in their direction. Malfoy crossed the room and made his way over to a large fireplace. He gestured for Toshiro to come forward before reaching up onto the mantel and pulling down a small pot full of what Toshiro could only describe as silver ash.

“This is floo powder. Just throw it into the fire before stepping into the flames and shouting out your destination.”

“You want me to step into the flames?” Toshiro asked rather sceptically. He looked over Malfoy’s shoulder and at the roaring tendrils that licked the stone fireplace surrounding it.

“They won’t hurt you, not with the floo powder in them, this is just another way to travel, like apparition, but seen as neither of us has passed the test and I don’t have anyone here to pick us up, we’ll have to use the floo network. Trust me.”

Toshiro just stared at Malfoy balefully. Malfoy sighed before taking a pinch of powder and throwing it into the flames, which shot up high before turning an emerald green.

“Watch me and remember what I say exactly.”

Malfoy gripped his truck before marching into the flames before spinning to face Toshiro with a grin.

“Malfoy Manor, Front Parlour!”

Suddenly the young Quincy was gone in a rush of green flames and ash. Toshiro could only stare in shock before reaching out with his reiatsu.

_He’s not there._

_Indeed Master._

_I can’t sense his reiatsu._

_Perhaps he was disintegrated._

_Very funny Hyorinmaru._

_Why don’t you see for yourself Master, if all else fails the gigai will simply be destroyed and not your soul, what is the harm in trying?_

Toshiro huffed before looking at the pot that Malfoy left in his hand. He took a pinch before throwing it into the flames that turned emerald green once again and shot up to the roof of the mantel piece. He gripped his trunk in one hand and Hyorinmaru’s sash in the other before walking quickly into the flames. Much to his surprise the fire didn’t hurt at all, only lick his skin like warm sun rays.

“Malfoy Manor, Front Parlour!”

Suddenly he started to spin, green flames whipping around him in a frenzy. Toshiro closed his eyes as he tried to orientate himself. He didn’t know what was happening, was this supposed to happen? Faster and faster he went until he felt himself slowing down.

“Toshiro!”

Toshiro snapped his eyes opened at Malfoy’s voice and turned sharply, only to fall, he would have ended up face down onto a hard looking wooden floor if not for a pair of arms that wrapped themselves around his shoulders, steadying him.

“Are you ok?”

Toshiro didn’t answer, instead he shook his head in order to try and dispel some of the dizziness. He didn’t know which was worse, apparition or floo. What was with the wizards and their need for strange travel methods? Why couldn’t they just walk like civilised people?

“I’m not doing that again.”

Malfoy grinned, “I’ll arrange apparition for the return journey then shall I?”

“Can’t we just walk?”

“I’ll get a car.”

Malfoy pulled the disorientated Shinigami to his feet and brushed away some of the ash that had collected on his clothes. Toshiro pushed the boy’s hands aside and stood up to his full height and took a look around.

If he didn’t know Malfoy was rich before he certainly would have done in that moment. The Parlour, as he had heard Malfoy call it, was a large spacious room, soft looking sofa’s and arm chairs littered the space, as well as a grand clock and fireplace, in which he had just thrown himself out of. Tasteful pictures decorated the walls. Toshiro was surprised to find that they were not moving like the ones in Hogwarts, but were instead still and seemed to show landscapes or flowers, or even woman and man stood in various poses. Soft carpet covered the floor as well as a thick rug that seemed to suck Toshiro’s feet into it.

“This way, I’ll show you to the Main Hall and from there your room.”

Main Hall?

_How big do you think this place is Master?_

_I wouldn’t like to know._

Leaving his trunk in the parlour Toshiro followed Malfoy out into the corridor, and around the corner. Pictures seemed to follow them as they made their way down, expensive looking wall paper covered the walls behind them, as well as a deep burgundy carpet underfoot. Soon they rounded another bend and came out into a wide looking entrance hall, almost reminiscent of Hogwarts, but with two large staircases branching off at one end that led to the upper floors of the Manor.

“Blinky!” Malfoy called snapping his fingers.

There was a pop and suddenly at Malfoy’s feet was a small little creature, that had large bat like ears and round bulbous eyes that seemed to fill its sharp face. It wore short trousers and a dirty white shirt and a flap cap was perched on top of its head.

“How can Blinky be helping Master Draco?” the little creature said with a bow.

“Can you please collect mine and my guest’s trunks from the parlour and have them sent to our rooms? Also can you start on preparing dinner for us?”

“Of course Master Draco sir,” the creature chirped before bowing again.

“Is my Mother home?”

The creature seemed to pause for a moment before wringing its ears in agitation.

“The Mistress has not been home since the Master has been ah…gone Master Draco sir.”

Malfoy’s shoulders seemed to tense for a moment before he seemed to take a resigned breath and shook his head.

“Very well, carry on.”

The creature bowed again before vanishing with another loud pop.

“What was that thing?” Toshiro asked coming up beside the Quincy.

Malfoy seemed to realise he wasn’t alone and quickly turned to the young Captain with a shaky laugh.

“That is a house elf, they do domestic work for wizards and such.”

“You mean they are servants.”

“I guess you could call them that,” Draco said with a shrug, “but it’s more like they’re parasites.”

“Parasites?”

Draco nodded, “house elf’s can’t live without magic, but they don’t create enough to sustain themselves, so they have to bond to a family and feed off of their magic in order to survive. It’s way most ordinary families don’t own house elf’s, they don’t have enough magic for an elf to feed off of, but most of the older families have enough in the collective family magic to host a number of them. Hogwarts for example hosts quite a few, but that’s mainly because the building itself is saturated in magic from the number of students that have passed through its halls.”

Toshiro thought for a moment as he pondered what Malfoy had said.

_So they must feed off of reiatsu._

_It seems so Master, as we know a wizards magic is just a weaker form of reiatsu._

_Hollows?_

_I don’t think so, that creature was alive._

“Hey Toshiro, you alright?”

“I’m fine, you were going to show me to my room?”

Malfoy shot the Captain a quizzical look before seeming to shake his head in annoyance and started to walk up the stairs.

“Sure this way.”

Malfoy walked away and Toshiro followed slightly behind.

“We’ll both be staying in my wing of the Manor, it’ll be easier for us if we are close together, especially if any Hollows show up.”

“Is that likely?”

Malfoy shrugged as they topped the stairs.

“Maybe, before I left for school I’d spotted one or two close to the gardens, but they were easier to deal with and little threat, but it’s still better to be safe than sorry. Plus I doubt you’d be able to find the dining hall from the guest quarters,” Malfoy finished with a smirk.

They turned right at the top of the stairs and started to walk down one of the many corridors.

“How many wings dose the Manor have?” Toshiro asked curiously.

“Four. My Mothers, my Fathers, my own and the guest wing.”

“Your parents have separate wings?”

Malfoy tensed before nodding his head sharply and quickening his pace. Toshiro watched the boy’s back wondering what had upset him so.

Soon the pair of them stopped at a large wooden door. Toshiro eyed it in curiosity as the Quincy Zeichen was etched into the surface and as far as Toshiro could tell there was no door handle.

“This is the entrance to the heir’s wing, well my wing now, but all the heirs in my family have stayed here when they were young,” Malfoy said moving forward and caressing the door almost lovingly.

“The wing is protected by blood magic and powerful warding spells that have been added to over time,” Malfoy moved his hand from the door and rested it lightly on the wall just beyond its edge. He paused for a moment before pulling his fingers back and Toshiro was shocked to see them stained red.

“Only the blood of my family can open this door, plus it has to be willingly given, just in case anyone tried to force parents to reveal their offspring to would be abductors or killers.”

Malfoy smiled and looked at the door eyes seeming to roam the Zeichen indulgently.

“This door was installed when the Manor was first built, the Zeichen etched into its surface signifying our heritage, that we were not just wizards but protectors and that it was our duty to watch the wizarding world and guard it from things that they were not permitted to understand.”

Malfoy’s voice seemed to turn cold as he spoke and his eyes hardened, Toshiro wondered what it was that was eating the young Quincy, he knew the young human was proud of his heritage, but it seemed as though something was bothering him

_It’s is not our place to know Master._

_I know, I’m just curious is all._

The dragon huffed and Toshiro turned his attention back to Malfoy, who had lifted his hand and rested his bloody finger tips on the wood. The Zeichen flared with bright blue light before the door simply melted away leaving a large gap where it once stood.

Malfoy turned back to Toshiro, who was trying his best to school his features into one of apathy. But inside he couldn’t help but be impressed. He had felt the reiatsu coming from the door in the moment the Zeichen had flared. He could have sworn for a moment he felt as though a powerful kido spell was being undone, but Malfoy had said that the door was made of blood magic. Maybe this blood magic had more in common with kido than the simple spells he had learned in Hogwarts. Kido was more linked to the soul than wizarding worlds magic was, maybe because this particular spell used blood, it felt more powerful and more similar to kido.

Malfoy smirked before leading the way inside, Toshiro followed after him and could only turn his head this way and that as they passed various doors and corridors that Malfoy pointed out as they made their way through the young heir’s wing. Eventually the pair pulled to a stop in front of a plain door that looked almost identical to the many others they had passed along their way. Malfoy turned the knob and pushed it open with little fan fair.

“This will be your room during your stay here.”

Toshiro didn’t think room was the correct word to describe the space before him. It was bigger than his office and furnished with a large four poster double bed. Varnished wooden furniture was placed throughout the space and a large window took up nearly one wall, offering a stunning view of the gardens. Blue coloured walls accented in gold surrounded Toshiro and soft thick carpet seemed to envelope his feet as he stepped further into the room.

 _This is like a palace_ ; Toshiro thought as his eyes scanned the lavish paradise before him, _do you think the soul kings home is anything like this place?_

_Probably it is much more beautiful Master._

“My room is just next door, so if you need anything just knock. Feel free to wash up, there’s an on suit over there,” Malfoy pointed to the only other door in the room and Toshiro merely nodded his head, “I recommend doing so before dinner.”

“Thank you,” Toshiro said and Malfoy smiled.

“Don’t mention it, dinner will be in about half an hour, Blinky will come and collect you, I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”

Toshiro smirked and bowed his head in acknowledgement, Malfoy quickly turned away and left Toshiro alone, no doubt to go and wash up himself, if there was one thing Toshiro had learned about Malfoy it was that the boy hated to be dirty.

_You should do as he suggested Master, you wouldn’t want the pride of Soul Society to go up in smoke because you were smelly at dinner, in a Quincy’s home no less._

_Ha ha Hyorinmaru._

Toshiro crossed to the bed and sighed before sitting down with a thump. He still couldn’t decide if he had made right decision in coming to Malfoy’s Manor. Of course he wanted to investigate the Death Chamber, the little information he had found of the subject fuelling his desire to check into it personally, but in retrospect didn’t that come second to his actual mission of discovering the cause of the increase Hollow presence?

_They could be connected Master._

_Could being the key word in that sentence Hyorinmaru._

_You have no new leads though Master. You are waiting on Snape to report anything on this Voldemort and as yet you have heard nothing, you may as well eliminate this Death Chamber as a threat while you wait._

_You make it sound as though I should just look into it to relieve my boredom._

Toshiro heard the dragon sigh and felt as the ice dragon’s tail swished in annoyance.

_This is not about relieving your boredom Master. I personally think you should look into the Death Chamber and the Department of Mysteries just in case they are threats to the Soul Society. What information we have on them does put them in the category of a possible threat; it is our duty to protect the Soul Society after all. Plus if this Death Chamber is a threat to the discovery of Soul Society by the wizards, you can deal with it then and there instead of worrying about it later_

Toshiro thought for a moment before flopping back onto the bed with a grunt.

_I just feel as though I’m being dragged more into this world than I had originally intended to be._

_It cannot be helped Master._

_I suppose._

But Toshiro knew in the back of his mind that that wasn’t true, he was becoming involved, with Malfoy and the war and Voldemort. Of course he rationalised it that it was all connected to the mission, but he had yet to see any solid proof of that. The Arrancars from the forbidden forest could have simply been confused, he wished that he had been able to keep one alive for questioning; it would have stopped all this spy nonsense that he was having to go through in order to get his answers. Toshiro sighed and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, as Hyorinmaru said there was no helping it now, he would simply investigate all leads and then leave once the problem was solved, he would not get himself involved directly within their war, it was not his responsibility to meddle with the living.

Toshiro stood and stretched out his back before padding over to the on suit door and opening it. Perhaps he would take a long shower; maybe it would clear his head.  

* * *

“Do you like the salmon?”

“Yes it’s very ….nice.”

“Good.”

Toshiro was sat in a large dining hall at a long wooden table that could have easily fit his entire division all on individual seats running down both sides. Instead it only seated himself and Malfoy in one corner, making Toshiro feel slightly stupid. What was the point of such a large table when there was only the two of them?

In front of him was sparkling silver cutlery and a large steaming plate of beautifully presented food that had steam curling up and towards an ornate ceiling decorated with various paintings that made their way across the large expanse.

Malfoy shot the Shinigami a look before continuing with his own meal in silence. The pair of them had not talked properly since coming to the Manor that day. Toshiro could tell that Malfoy felt awkward, but had no real idea of why that would be so; this was of course the young Quincy’s house, surely he should feel comfortable here?

“You have a beautiful home.”

“Thank you Toshiro.”

“I wondered what your family does for a living; I know you cannot get full time employment by being a Quincy in your world as I doubt you would be paid for that.”

Malfoy smiled and chuckled slightly.

“My family owns various businesses, both in the wizarding world and the muggle world, we are merchants really.”

“What companies do you own?”

Malfoy waved a hand vaguely.

“A little of everything really, but mainly technology in the muggle world and we are the largest supplier of potion ingredients in the wizarding world. We have contracts with Saint Mungo’s and some European Hospitals to supply their potion ingredients, we also make and dispatch our own and sell them to various retailers. Other than that we dabble in finance and new magical techniques in the wizarding world, but most of our money comes from the muggle world and our businesses there.” 

Toshiro couldn’t help but be impressed; the Malfoy’s had certainly carved out a place for themselves amongst modern society. From what he knew of the Malfoy’s reputation in Hogwarts it was said they hated muggles and wanted nothing to do with them. It was funny knowing that the vast majority of the Malfoy’s wealth actually came from muggle investments.

_They may not like non magical people but that doesn’t stop them from making money off them Master._

_It’s rather ironic really._

_How so Master?_

_Well they hate them but still use them, it’s like a vicious cycle, one can’t live without the other._

_I wouldn’t go that far Master, but I do think that the Malfoy’s wealth would take a nose dive if the muggles were all wiped out._

“Does your family have any contracts with the Ministry?”

Malfoy shrugged.

“Some, even though there’s not that many from what I know, they are important contracts, so important that nearly every Minster has gone out of their to make sure my family is happy, that does include this current Minister. It’s also the reason why I still received an invite to the Christmas party this year, even after my Fathers arrest.”

Toshiro nodded his head and took a bite of his now cooled meal. The salmon slipped on his tongue and was quiet salty, but not over powering, it tasted quiet nice, perhaps he was getting used to this western food, even if the tea was still awful.

“What are our plans for that by the way? How are we going to be able to investigate the Death Chamber from the party?”

Malfoy smirked and took a hold of his glass and took a sip.

“I’ve thought of that, we only have to show our faces for a while at the party, then make some excuse and a show of leaving when in fact we will sneak into the Department of Mysteries, that way even if they discover there has been a break in, they can’t pin it on us. You can move your Gigai right?”

Toshiro nodded and Malfoy smiled.

“You send that back here after we pretend to leave, if they check to make sure we have gone your gigai will show your magical signature is here, I’ll set up a decoy for myself housing my own signature. Once that’s in place we’ll be able to get into the Department of Mysteries without being disturbed.”

Toshiro mulled over the plan in his head. From what he could determine it sounded solid, there was no real risk to it, apart from actually getting into the Department itself.

“Have you been in the Department before?”

Malfoy shook his head, “no, but I know where it is, I’ve been to the Ministry hundreds of times before and know the building like the back of my hand, I can get us there.”

“And getting in?”

Malfoy shrugged, “you’re the Shinigami, I’ll leave that to you.”

Toshiro frowned and blushed slightly when he heard Hyorinmaru laughing in the back of his head.

“What about your Mother, will she be at this party? She is a member of your family after all and I assume both she and your Father went to this together in the past.”

Malfoy seemed to freeze and the easy atmosphere that had previously been settled over the pair seemed to tense up.

“No she won’t be there, in fact she won’t be anywhere near the Manor, more than likely she’ll be at one of her families homes for the entire Christmas break.”

Toshiro furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Surely she will be here at Christmas to see you? Is that not a custom of the world of the living to get together at Christmas with family? Why would she not visit her own son?”                 

“How do you like your room?”

Toshiro scowled at the rapid change in subject but answered none the less.

“It is beautiful, I have never stayed in such a room before, the barracks of the Gotei thirteen do not accommodate such splendour.”

Malfoy was silent for a moment as he lifted his gaze to the Shinigami.  

“It was meant to be my sister’s room.”

Toshiro was quiet for second before replying.

“You have a sister?”

“Had a sister.”

“What happened to her?”

“She died.”

Toshiro said nothing and simply watched the young human as he stared at his plate as he carelessly moved his food around with a fork.

“She would have been twenty four now.”

“She was older than you?”

Malfoy nodded his head.

“My parents were married young, just after they left school and they are a good deal older than some of the other parents in my year, closer to the Weasley boy’s parent’s age. It was only natural they would have a child right after they married.”

Malfoy eyes seemed to get a faraway look.

“My sister was born early and was rather small even for a premature child. She was always sickly from what my Mother told me, she suffered bad colds and flues in the winter months and nothing the healers could do would make them any better. During one of the winters, she got sick, really sick, she was confined to bed and couldn’t get up and coughed constantly. Father called the healers and they said she had developed pneumonia and there was nothing they could do.”

Malfoy looked up at Toshiro and stared at him with a blank expression

“She died that night, she was only seven.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Do you know why my Mother wasn’t here to greet us?” Malfoy asked suddenly, he didn’t wait for Toshiro to respond before continuing.

“She hates this house, despises it even, because it reminds her of the daughter she lost. In every nock and cranny of this Manor is something that has a connection to the child she no longer has, I’m no different.”

Malfoy’s eyes turned misty and Toshiro could only watch as the boy started to cry.

“People say I look a lot like my sister, same blonde hair, same eyes, same face even, it’s like I’m a copy of her and my Mother hates that because I’m not her, no matter what I look like I’m not the one she really wants. She says she loves me and I know she does, but she can’t stand the sight of me because I look like her precious lost child.”

Malfoy’s tears fell down his cheeks, “I clung to my Father, with my Mother so standoffish who else did I have to turn to? He at least looked at me with some measure of pride and love, he taught me about the Quincy, our heritage and legacy. But even that has gone now, ever since the Dark Lord came back into our lives that man has gone. Thinking about it, I can’t be sure if he ever really loved me, apart from being the heir what use was there for me? “

Toshiro felt something stab in his chest as those eyes came up to meet his, an almost resigned expression on his face.

“No Toshiro,” Malfoy said shaking his head, ”to answer your question my Mother will not step one foot in this Manor, especially not while I am here, I am too much of a reminder for her, I break her heart with my presence, I will receive my gifts as I usually do, by mail and that is all. But at least...”

Malfoy’s mouth seemed to twitch and he smiled slightly at the shocked Shinigami.

“At least I will not be as alone as I feared I would be. Thank you for being here Toshiro.”

Toshiro could only stare at the Quincy, why was he thanking him? He had done nothing for the human apart from sit there?

_He is grateful for your presence Master, at least now you know why he wanted you to come to his home in the first place_

_What do you mean Hyorinmaru?_

_Don’t you find it strange that he went out of his way to invite you here? Even with the threat of Voldemort crashing down his door, he still invited you. He wanted you here to keep him company, as his friend._

_His friend?_

_Hai Master._

Toshiro could hardly process the information; he had not been in a situation like this since Kusaka died all those years ago. No one had been thankful for his presence, nor went out of their way to seek it. But Malfoy wanted him around, wanted to keep him company, to ease his loneliness.

We are a lot alike; Toshiro thought and for once dropped his icy façade and smile genuinely at the still wet eyed human.

“You are welcome Draco.”

Malfoy looked shocked for a moment at the sound of his first name passing the usually stoic Shinigami’s lips before he grinned and the air became lighter. The two lapsed into silence, but it wasn’t one filled with tension. No it was one that could be described as comfortable and content, just two friends enjoying each other’s company to ward off the loneliness they both felt deep inside their hearts. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro’s mind speech/spells

Chapter 9

The Death Chamber

The time running up to the Christmas party at the Ministry seemed to sneak up on Toshiro. In that time he had become more settled in the manor, the tension between himself and Draco all but melting away and things went back to their time during Hogwarts. The only change was Toshiro’s form of address for the young Quincy. Draco had loudly proclaimed that the Shinigami could no longer address him by his surname now that he had used his given one, Toshiro had been rather irritated by that but had let it slide, for once. Toshiro didn’t know why but he was thankful that things had returned to a more relaxed state, for some odd reason he didn’t like being at odds with the young Quincy.

The Manor was a beautiful building; Toshiro had really not had the time to appreciate it on the day he had arrived. The rooms were spacious and the grounds offered plenty of room for Toshiro to stretch his legs and give his restrained reiatsu a chance to flex their muscles. Draco had given Toshiro the complete tour of the place and Toshiro was shocked and rather pleased at the training areas that were set up around the grounds, there was even a Dojo much to his delight, and Toshiro spent many hours inside, with his zanpakuto in hand going through drills and kata’s to his heart’s content. Of course the majority of the training areas revolved around archery, targets were set up and pedestals and trees with different vantage points, even movable targets controlled by magic were in some areas that just randomly appeared from nowhere in order to offer more of a challenge to the shooter. Toshiro had been impressed with the facilities and had taken great pleasure in watching the young Quincy show off his impressive skills from time to time.

“Who exactly is going to be at this Ministry party then?” Toshiro asked Draco the day before the event as he watched the Quincy draw back a glowing blue arrow and aim it a several stationary targets a couple of feet out.

“Just the regular crowd,” Draco said releasing the arrow smoothly, he watched with a critical eye as it sailed across the distance to slam with a shower of blue sparks into the furthest right hand target.

“Usually it’s the office workers from all the departments across the Ministry, but no one is forced to attend. The Minster usually puts in an appearance though and most of the Wizagamot.”

Toshiro nodded as Draco summoned another arrow and took aim once more.

“I doubt we will see any of the Auror corps this year though and the Unspeakables never show up.”

“Unspeakables?”

“Department of Mysteries workers,” Draco said as he realised another arrow.

Toshiro frowned, “why are they called Unspeakables? Surely you can talk about them?”

Draco paused as he was about to summon another arrow and instead sighed.

“It’s not that we can’t speak of them, we can, it’s more along the lines of what they did to become part of the Department of Mysteries.”

“What do you mean?”

Draco lowered his bow and turned his head towards Toshiro pinning him with an intense stare.

“When someone joins the Department of Mysteries, they give up all rights to an identity of their own. All documents and connections to the outside world are destroyed. Friends and family are cut away and told either some lie or have their minds wiped of you entirely. In essence you cease to exist.”

Toshiro watched the young Quincy as he shivered and gripped his bow tightly causing sparks to fly.

“To become a member of the Department of Mysteries means you have to do the unspeakable thing of becoming no one, of being nothing but a faceless member of a group that people find frightening or dangerous. You will never be thanked for what you do; neither will your name ever be spoken again. That’s why we call them Unspeakables, they destroy themselves.”

Draco turned back to his targets but his face seemed far away, as though lost in deep thought.

Toshiro frowned.

_Impossible._

_No so Master, anyone can vanish if they try hard enough._

_Not entirely, there is always some kind of trail leading back to someone. Some memory or place or photo or piece of left over scrap paper, no one can fully erase themselves._

Toshiro felt Hyorinmaru sigh out a breath and Toshiro shivered slightly as he felt the wash of heat flow over him.

_Perhaps, but it seems that these humans have done so, at least on a level that is not noticeable by the populace._

Toshiro huffed and felt the need to cross his arms over his chest in indignation.

_As you say, but who would want to give up everything they are anyway, to become no one? It sounds awful._

_That is probably why they are called Unspeakables._

_Hyorinmaru!_

_I know Master, I know how you feel, but they must believe that their sacrifice is worth it._

Toshiro wanted to snort at that. The small Captain could not think of any reason why someone with good sense would want to give up their life, their identity. What would be the point of existing if you were no one? Or just some part of an organisation that was just one face in a swarm?

“Do you think there will be Unspeakables within the Department of Mysteries on the night of the party?”

Draco shook his head seeming to come out of his own daze.

“There won’t be, the higher ups allow no one into the Department after hours, something to do with sensitive equipment. All Unspeakables in the Department have to clock out at certain times and on the night of the Christmas Party they clock out early.”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

“And you know this how?”

“I told you,” Draco said with a smirk, “my Father has connections, most of them within the Ministry. I know the ins and outs of that place better than I do my own home, plus I’ve been going to this party since I was six when Mother got sick of attending. I’ve heard enough office workers complaining that the Unspeakables all clock out at noon that day instead if the usual four like everyone else.”

Toshiro said nothing for a moment as he took in what the Quincy had said.

_You should have more faith Master._

_I don’t like going in blind._

_That may be something you will have to get used to. We cannot always predict the future, especially in situations like this. Although I know you would give it a good try, I know how you hate to be unprepared._

Toshiro scowled and huffed causing his dragon to laugh and the ice of his inner world to tinkle softly.

* * *

The night of the Christmas party found Toshiro stood in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, dressed in an uncomfortably tight black suit and tie.

 _Stop fiddling with it Master_ , Hyorinmaru scolded as Toshiro for the fifth time fingered his collar and tried to loosen the tight choke hold of the tie around his neck.

_It’s too tight._

_Only because you are fussing with it, leave it alone and you will get used to it._

Toshiro growled and was about to retort when Draco’s voice floated down from the stairs.

“Stop pulling on your tie Toshiro, you’ll just cause it to tighten more.”

Toshiro glared at the Quincy as Hyorinmaru laughed in the back ground. Much to the small Captain’s annoyance the Quincy didn’t even flinch at his icy gaze and instead grinned as he stepped down the last stair and came to stand next to the annoyed Shinigami. He was dressed similarly to the put out Captain, but on the breast of his suit jacket was a silver stitched Quincy cross.

Draco grinned at the still glaring Toshiro and shook his head.

“Some one would think you’ve never worn a suit before.”

“I haven’t.”

“No call for it in the Soul Society?”

“We wear shihaksho’s.”

Draco smirked and pulled out a small golden pocket watch from his front pocket.

“Almost time, let’s head outside.”

“How exactly are we getting to this party?” Toshiro asked as he followed Draco out of the entrance hall, plucking a woollen robe from a house elf as he passed by and placing it around his shoulders as he stepped out into the cold crisp night.

“Portkey.”

“And what is that?”

Draco adjusted his robe and delved a hand into one of his other pockets. Swiftly he pulled out a small object that fit just into the palm of his hand.

“Is that a marble?”

“Yes.”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, “and how is that going to get us to this party?”

“It’s been spelled into a portkey.”

Toshiro stared at the small marble. It looked like any other glass sphere, it was a rich blue colour and seemed harmless enough to Toshiro.

“A portkey is an object that has been spelled to take you to a certain place at a certain time. They’re not like apparition or the floo network. You can use them at any time and go anywhere you want, but a portkey is usually made in advance. Most wizards use them for transporting goods or large groups to one location, i.e. guests to parties. Plus they’re much better for security, you know exactly how many you’ve sent out and how many will be coming back.”

Toshiro pondered on Draco’s words as he glanced at the marble again.

“So they chose a marble to make into a portkey?”

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

“The host decides what they want to use. It’s probably different for every guest; I know some to use old shoes or socks for people they are not particular fond of.”

Toshiro wrinkled his nose and was glad that whoever had sent out the invites seemed to like the Malfoy family, or from what Draco had told him of his family history, was so scared of them that they dare not send out anything but something appropriate.

Draco pulled out his pocket watch again and sighed.

“One minuet, we better get ready.”

Draco moved closer and held out the marble still resting on his palm.

“Touch the portkey, anywhere will do.”

Toshiro paused for a moment before moving his hand and placing one of his fingers on the glass balls smooth surface. Nothing happened, the air whipped around the pair of them and Toshiro saw Draco shiver slightly.

“Once we start going things may get a little uncomfortable, try not to move about much, it can throw off your balance and you’ll end up flat on your back, not the most dignified entrance.”

“Wha…?”

“Any second now, hold on.”

Toshiro didn’t have time to say anymore when he felt something hook around his ankle and he was pulled forward, the world seemingly to jerk out from underneath him.

Colours flew past his vision, he couldn’t see Draco anymore, but he could feel the young Quincy still close to him. The world flew past too fast for him to see. A twist to the right nearly sent him stumbling, it was only all his years of training and his proficiency with shunpoe that stopped him from tilting dangerously. Suddenly his feet slammed back down into the ground and he had to bend his knees to stop himself from collapsing.

“Malfoy party of two. Arriving from Malfoy Manor.”

The voice shocked Toshiro and he looked up wildly to see an officious looking wizard dressed in a deep blue suit stood off to the side with a large role of parchment in his hand and a quill, ticking off what must have been their name.

“You alright Toshiro?” Draco asked.

Toshiro nodded his head as he took in his surrounding, they were in a small room, full of couches and chairs and large portraits decorated the walls and, lamps were lit around the room and candles floated near the ceiling, the place looked like some form of waiting room.

“Do you want to sit down?”

“No I’m fine.”

“Master Malfoy your portkey please,” the officious looking wizard said in a bored tone. Draco shot Toshiro a concerned look before walking over to the wizard. He placed the small ball into his out stretched hand.

“Thank you sir, if you or your friend do not need any recuperation please follow Lyon,” the officious wizard clicked his fingers and with a pop a house elf appeared and bowed to the Quincy, “he will show you to the Main Hall, the Christmas party has already begun.”

Draco nodded and offered a quiet thank you before looking towards the house elf, who bowed so low that its nose bumped the floor before scampering towards the door, which he pushed open and held, waiting for the Quincy and Shinigami to follow.

Draco nodded at Toshiro who followed the human out of the room. The house elf shut the door and started to run up the corridor leading the two towards the party.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Draco asked quietly.

“I told you I’m fine, will we have to greet anyone when we arrive?”

If Draco noticed the sudden change in the subject he didn’t mention it, instead he shrugged his shoulders.

“Probably the Minister if he’s there, though I don’t know about this one. Scrimgour doesn’t like my family much, not that I blame him, after all my Father…”

Draco trailed off but Toshiro didn’t need him to finish the sentence. Since meeting the blonde Quincy he knew that Lucius Malfoy was not well liked, even in his own circles and Draco felt a lot of the back lash, what with being the man’s son. But Toshiro had reserved his judgment of the man until he met him, after all, the human was a Quincy that, even if he was in service to this Dark Lord had not told him of spirits or Hollows, according to what Draco had said.

_And you believe him Master?_

_He has no reason to lie to me about that._

_But Lucius Malfoy is his Father; would you not put loyalty to your family above loyalty to simply a way of life?_

Toshiro didn’t answer his dragon. But he couldn’t stop the question from roaming around in his head. It was true that loyalty to one’s family would probably trump anything in anyone’s life, even he himself but his Grandmother and Momo before may aspects of his life. But there was something about Draco, something about the way he spoke about being a Quincy, the pride and care when he mentioned his ancestors, that made Toshiro believe that in a way, he was being loyal to his family, even if those members were no longer among the living.

The pair rounded a final corner and met a looming pair of double doors. The house elf rushed over and, with considerable effort pushed open one of the doors, holding it open with a small bow for them to pass through.

As soon as Toshiro crossed the threshold the sounds of a party hit his ears. Chatter and laughing, music and high heeled shoes tap tapping across the floor enveloped him. Toshiro stood for a moment as he took in the scene before him.

He and Draco were at the top of a small stair case. Below a large crowd of party goers were all talking and mingling with drinks in their hands as they laughed and relaxed the night away. On the left a small stand was set up with food and drinks and across from it on a raised platform was a live band which was playing soft music that danced throughout the room. In the centre was a large fountain decked in gold. Toshiro could make out the life sized statues, one was a wizard, another a witch, the third a centaur, the fourth a Goblin and the fifth a house elf.

“It’s meant to represent equality and unity,” Draco whispered and Toshiro turned to him surprised, unaware that the Quincy had seen him looking.

“You sound sceptical,” Toshiro said and Draco merely raised an eyebrow.

“If our world was as equal as we like to believe it is, there would be no such things as Dark Lords and Death Eaters.”

Toshiro stared at him for a moment before inclining his head. Draco turned away and started to make his way down the stairs, Toshiro close behind him. As they stepped off the last step someone gasped and exclaimed.

“Well by Merlin’s soggy socks, if it isn’t young Master Malfoy, I didn’t know if we would have a Malfoy in attendance this year, what with your Father.”

Draco flinched slightly and Toshiro on instinct placed a hand on his arm lightly. Draco sent the Shinigami a grateful look before turning to face the source of the remark.

“Mr Bagman,” Draco said calmly, giving the wizard approaching a small smirk, “I didn’t know you were going to be attending the Christmas party this year, I thought you were still avoiding the Goblins back payments. Tell me have you cleared up your business with them or will you be requiring another loan?”

The wizard seemed to stop in his tracks just before them and turned a pale colour. Toshiro took a second to take in the man; he wore a bright red robe with a black tie and shiny shoes that tapped along the floor as he walked. His hair was slicked back and he had a handsome face, but something about him just screamed don’t trust me. Draco merely continued to smile and tilted his head innocently to the side, as Bagman started to splutter.

“T…that won’t be necessary Master Malfoy, my business with the Goblins is thoroughly settled,” Bagman said unconvincingly.

“Oh, but from what I heard on my last visit they were still trying to get in contact with you, perhaps you could tell me your current address? I’d be more than happy to pass it along.”

“No! No, that won’t be necessary.”

Toshiro couldn’t help a smirk from playing around his own mouth, if there was one thing he didn’t like it was lairs and this man had that look about him. Plus anyone who owed money was never one to be trusted.

“Master Malfoy, a pleasure to have you here this evening.”

Toshiro and Draco turned around, shocked at the sound of another voice. Toshiro’s eyes landed on a rough looking wizard, his hair grey but looking more like a lion’s mane. He was older than Bagman, probably in his fifties, but just from looking at him Toshiro could tell that this man had been trained in something. Possibly combat, or law enforcement, but he was definitely no paper pusher.

Draco let a shocked expression pass over his features before he quickly wiped it away.

“Minister Scrimgour, a pleasure to see you, thank you for the invite, I’m just sorry my Mother couldn’t attend.”

Toshiro wanted to raise an eyebrow. So this was the Minster, no wonder he had been elected, if things with Voldemort were going to be as bad as they were in the previous war this guy looked to be up to the challenge.   

The Minister inclined his head but didn’t smile; instead he fixed Draco with a suspicious look.

“I’m sure you are. How are things at home Master Malfoy, I’m sure you have had a hard time since your Father’s …unfortunate circumstances.”

Draco winced but kept his expression cool, but Toshiro could feel the spike of anger in the Quincy’s reiatsu.

“Things are fine, as you are no doubt aware I am not yet old enough to manage the family accounts, what with me having to be at least 21, but our bank manager at Gringots and our directors within our businesses are handling things well, I am kept up to date. By the way I never got the opportunity to thank the Ministry for offering to step in with the managing of my ancestor’s estate.”

Draco inclined his head in a small nod and fixed the Minster with a smirk. Minister Scrimgour seemed to be holding back a scowl as he followed suit.

“It was our pleasure,” he said almost through gritted teeth. “We couldn’t have the Malfoy family business falling into disrepair, as you are no doubt aware we have dealt with your family for years.”

Draco smirked again, “of course, I look forward to continuing that relationship when I take over the family business.”

Toshiro thought the Minister didn’t look too pleased by that at all. Scrimgour nodded again before he moved his head and fixed the small Captain with a curious eye.

“And who is this?” he said slowly and with great suspicion in his tone that made Toshiro scowl slightly.

“A friend of mine from Hogwarts, he just moved here this year, he’s from Japan and a friend of my family for many years.”

Scrimgour raised an eyebrow but said nothing; instead he smiled at Toshiro and stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“A pleasure to have you here young man, how are you liking England?”

Toshiro hesitated before shrugging.

“It’s a very interesting place Minister Scrimgour.”

Scrimgour smiled and squeezed the small Captain’s shoulder lightly.

“Good, I’m glad you’re enjoying your stay; tell me, how do you know the Malfoy family? Business?”

Toshiro stalled for a second before answering.

“I’m an orphan sir, the Malfoy family do business with my Uncle, he’s an inventor.”

Scrimgour looked puzzled but before he could ask another question his name was called and he turned away. Toshiro slipped out from the man’s grip and walked quickly over to Draco who inclined his head away from the group. The pair walked off and stood by a wall leaning back against it and staring out at the party.

“What was all that about?” Toshiro asked and Draco sighed.

“I had expected for the vultures to descend but I hadn’t thought they would be on us as soon as we stepped through the door.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ever since my Father was incarcerated I’ve had numerous, shall we say condolence letters that were far from genuine in their sincerity. Most from cheesed off business partners hoping that with my Father’s imprisonment they’ll be able to capitalise. Unfortunately for them my family has always been a firm believer in back up plans and even though I will not be able to do anything with our businesses until I turn 21 we have several clauses in place that stop anyone, even the Ministry, from ceasing control of our money, be it that we have been arrested and sentence to prison or not.”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, he had to admit that was some far thinking family.

 _They were probably well aware that something could go wrong in the future and wanted to ensure that the family money stayed within the family_ , Hyorinmaru mused.

Toshiro scoffed, _more like they were paranoid._

“So is that why Scrimgour is angry at you then?”

Draco smirked, “partly. The Ministry is in sore need of funds right now, even though they don’t admit they are at war Scrimgour knows it’s coming. When my Father was arrested he saw a way from him to reap back plenty of money with interest, but with the clauses in the estate in place, he found that an impossible task. I’ve had several letters from him asking for good will donations which I have politely refused.”

Toshiro nodded his head and stared out across the party from their corner.

“When will we be able to leave?”

“Two hours tops, they won’t expect me to stay much later than that, but to early will seem suspicious to Scrimgour and his crowd and too late and well, I don’t know about you but I don’t fancy wandering around here at midnight.”

Toshiro smiled slightly and settled in. Fortunately neither of them was disturbed a great deal. Several other business owners came up to talk to Draco but none stayed for long, all of them to interested in circulating or trying to get a raise out of the young heir. Draco was polite each time but his tongue was scathing and any would be critics were quickly sent off.

Finally two hours passed and several other party goers had already left. Toshiro nudged Draco as he talked with another member of the Wizagamot and suddenly yawed slightly. Draco caught the movement and quickly stopped his conversation.

“Toshiro my friend, are you tired?”

Toshiro smiled sheepishly, putting on his best Momo face as he called it, Toshiro didn’t do well with looking apologetic but Momo seemed to have the expression down.

“I’m sorry Draco; I guess I’m still not used to the time difference.”

Draco smiled and shook his head, “it’s fine, and it’s about time we left anyway.”

He turned back to the wizard who watched the display in shock and quickly excused himself. He gripped Toshiro shoulder and started to lead him though the crowd and towards the doors where they had come though at the start of the party.

“Master Malfoy leaving already?”

Toshiro felt Draco jerk slightly and from the grip on his shoulder he could tell the young Quincy wanted to curse.

Draco turned and put on his best smile as Scrimgour made his way over to the pair of them.

“Unfortunately yes, Toshiro’s still not used to the time difference and it’s not fair for me to keep him up.”

Scrimgour frowned and stared at Toshiro who tried his best to come across tired and sleepy, all the while his nerves were stood on end and he felt as tight as a bow string.

Scrimgour must have been convinced though as he nodded and offered the pair a farewell. Draco accepted it gratefully and quickly walked out the door and started to head off down around the corner. When they were far enough from the exit the pair quickly ducked into one of the many side corridors and Toshiro quickly pulled himself out of his gigai as Draco pulled something from his pocket and with a few flicks of his wand transfigured it to look like himself.

Toshiro eyed the doppelganger warily, he hadn’t heard of this kind of spell when he was at Hogwarts and Draco had had to explain it when they had been refining the plan. Apparently the spell wasn’t widely known, thanks in a large part to one Draco’s ancestors, who was the creator of the spell. She had been the jealous type and didn’t like the idea of people using her creations and so kept the majority of her experimental spell work to herself, which in the end worked out well for her family as they had access to spells the Ministry had never heard of. It proved useful in the covering up of Hollow activity as well.

Toshiro turned to his gigai which had fallen to the floor; he quickly delved into his shihaksho and brought out a small soul candy. He bent down and quickly placed the sweet in the gigai’s mouth, once it was swallowed the once glassy eyes regained their life and the gigai stood up and bowed to Toshiro awaiting its orders.

“You are to go back to Malfoy Manor, you are to get undressed and go to bed then sleep until I return.”

“Yes Master,” the mod soul replied before turning back out into the corridor and starting to walk away. Draco quickly flicked his wand and his doppelganger ran to catch up, chatting with the silent mod soul.

“How long will your spell last?”

“Until I cancel it.”

“And it has its orders?”

“Yes, I directed it to return home, undress and go to bed.”

“And it has your signature attached to…”

“Yes Toshiro, for god’s sake it has my reiatsu embedded into it, that’s why I brought my own object to transfigure, I filled it with my reiatsu before we left, stop panicking.”

“I am not panicking.”

Draco smirked but didn’t argue with him; instead he reached a hand into his suit pocket and extracted a small bundle. With a flick of his wand he enlarged it to reveal his blacked out Quincy clothes.

“Keep a look out.”

Toshiro nodded and stood near the corridor entrance, not doing much to hide his presence, he wasn’t worried about being seen now he was back in soul form.

A minute later Draco returned dressed in his Quincy clothes, but with a small mask covering the bottom of his face and a hood to hide his bright silver blonde hair.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and Draco huffed.

“Just because you can’t be seen doesn’t mean I have the same advantage, I’m not dead like you.”

Toshiro stayed silent and merely turned away, Draco came up next to him and with a slight nod of his head the pair of them started to make their way down the corridor and away from the noises of the party and further into the dark depths of the Ministry.

“We’ll have to take one of the office lifts down to the Department of Mysteries, what with the Christmas party in the Atrium.”

“Where’s the nearest one?”

“Closest office is the Misuse of Muggle artefacts.”

Toshiro nodded and shunpoed quickly, he glanced to the side and saw Draco keeping up with Hirenkyaku. They rounded a corner and stopped quickly when they saw a line of square box like offices with a lift at the far end.

Toshiro quickly shunpoed over followed by Draco who hit the call button. The lift doors opened slowly and the pair disappeared inside without a sound as the doors shut behind them.

“So what’s this Department of Mysteries like?”

“I don’t know I’ve never been inside before.”

Toshiro shot the Quincy an annoyed look and Draco grinned sheepishly.

“Did I not mention that?”

“You may have failed to yes.”

Draco flinched slightly at the icy Captain’s cold tone and chuckled nervously.

“Don’t worry it will be fine, most of the rooms within the Ministry are marked anyway, it’s not like we can get lost, besides we’re looking for the Death Chamber and if it has anything to do with Soul Society we should be able to sense reiatsu from the thing as soon as we get anywhere near it.”

Toshiro wanted to snort.

_Any excuse._

_But a valid point Master, if this Death Chamber has anything to do with Soul Society we should be able to track it fairly easily._

_Don’t make excuses for him Hyorimaru._

“Toshiro are you talking to Hyorinmaru again? Does he agree with me that I was right? He does doesn’t he? See, you should just relax more have a little faith.”

Toshiro scowled as his dragon chuckled, he felt the urge to groan out loud. Why did he feel as though he was being ganged up on?

The lift slowed to a stop and the doors opened with a small ping. The pair instantly tensed as they eyed the open doors warily. They could see hardly anything beyond the doors, it was so dark, but Toshiro could just make out long rectangular shapes that could be doors. They glanced at each other before silently stepping over the threshold. Instantly the lift doors shut plunging them into darkness.

“ _Lumos_ ,” Draco whispered and the Quincy’s wand tip flared with light, it brightened until most of the room was lit. In front of the Shinigami and Quincy was a round room with several doors leading off to who knows where. Toshiro eyed them carefully, assessing them for any sigh as to where they might lead, but before he could say anything a rumble caught his attention.

“What the…”

The walls started to spin, faster and faster until Toshiro’s eyes couldn’t keep up. They kept up the pace for a minute before slowing to a stop much to the confusion of the two.

“What was that about?” Draco asked as Toshiro frowned in thought.

“I think it was a trap.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s a trap set to confuse us; can you tell which door would lead out of here now?”

Draco thought for a moment, looking at the doors carefully, each one was exactly the same as the last, nothing seemed to distinguish them. With a sigh he shook his head in defeat.

“No, I wouldn’t have a clue, scratch that I don’t have a clue. How are we going to get out of here, once we’re done?”

Toshiro smirked slightly.

“You forget that I’m a Shinigami, I can sense the way out of here easily.”

Draco raised a sceptical eyebrow and Toshiro grinned. He walked over to one of the doors on the right and rapped on its surface with his knuckles, instantly they opened to reveal the lift.

“What?” Draco exclaimed in shock as he stared wide eyed as the doors smoothly shut and the walls started to spin again, “how could you tell that was the exit?”

“That door had the most reiatsu coming from it, it’s obviously been enchanted and I guessed that the lift door would have the most magic placed upon it, what with the lift being behind it which constantly goes to other floors in the building. It’s only natural that the door that shields it would have the most reiatsu, it would soak up what was left behind in the lift when on its travels.”

Draco stared in shocked surprise and Toshiro couldn’t help but feel proud, it wasn’t often that he got to show off.

_That’s not true Master, you do it quite a lot with the new recruits._

_That’s different Hyorinmaru._

_Sure it is Master._

“So can you sense the Death Chamber the same way?”

Toshiro frowned and stretched out with his reiatsu. He stood silent for a minute before shaking his head.

“I’m not picking up anything, it must be a bit of a distance, or its reiatsu is quiet low, or behind some form of enchantments. What about you?”

Draco frowned and closed his eyes as he reached out with his own reiatsu. His brow furrowed and he scowled.

“I can feel something, but whether it’s the Death Chamber or not I have don’t have any idea. This place is full of artefacts and experimental magic; so it could be anything.”

Toshiro nodded and Draco walked towards to one of the doors on the left a frown marring his brow.

“I sense something off in this direction though.”

“We have no other leads,” Toshiro said as he came over and grasped the door handle tightly and giving it a turn. “It’s better we start somewhere, be it wrong or not.”

Draco nodded and Toshiro pushed open the door.

They stepped inside and Toshiro felt his eyes go wide.

“Dear lord,” Draco whispered and Toshiro could not help but agree. In front of him was a room full of planets, or at least they looked like planets. Huge round glowing balls that were suspended in the air that seemed to pulse and shift colour constantly. Toshiro looked down and noticed that he and Draco were stood on a long walk way that carried on across the room and towards another door. Below was a deep expanse of black with the occasional planet construct suspended in the air.

“What is this?”

“I have no idea.”

As the pair walked along the walk way staring in wide eyed awe at their surroundings, Toshiro began to feel a tug on his mind. It started off small, like an annoying fly, but the further across they went the more insistent it became.

“Draco?”

“What?” the strain in the Quincy’s voice immediately caught his attention. Toshiro looked up and saw Draco frowning and trying to look at his feet, but his eyes kept moving to the breath-taking scenery. Toshiro managed to roll his eyes in their directions and saw to his shock as Draco took a step his feet were jerking in the direction of the planets and towards the edge of the walkway.

“What the…?”

“I know,” Draco said through gritted teeth, as he forced his legs to walk straight, “What is this?”

“I don’t know.”

“I feel like their moving on their own.”

A twinge in his own legs caused Toshiro to feel a sliver of panic but he pushed it away quickly.

“Just ignore it, we’re almost there.”

Draco cursed but nodded his head. Slowly they continued to walk, their arms and chest starting to play up and turn their bodies forcefully in the direction of the suspended planets. When they finally reached the other side, Draco pawed at the door distractedly; his eyes to fixated on the mesmerizing sight before him.

“I can’t tear my eyes away.”

“I too am having trouble.”

“You think this is deliberate?” Draco asked with a strain in his voice as his hand fumbled for the door knob.

Toshiro nodded his head, for some reason he had a compulsion not to look away from the planets, as though he found them endlessly fascinating. He wanted to get closer to them.

“You think it’s another trap?”

“Probably a safety measure for intruders.”

“Great.”

Toshiro heard Draco curse as he missed the knob once more, a rattle and then the door opened behind them. The pair quickly stepped back and as soon as their feet crossed the threshold the compulsion left them. Draco slammed the door shut angrily.

“I hate compulsion spells.”

Toshiro couldn’t help but agree and was about to tell Draco so when he felt a wave of reiatsu slam into his back. He felt Draco stiffen and his spine go rigid as he himself froze. Whatever was projecting that reiatsu at the pair of them was malicious, he could feel the malevolence of it and it was directed right at them.

Toshiro slowly turned around, they were inside another room, only there were no planets, in fact there was hardly anything inside the space. Toshiro narrowed his eyes as he caught the sight of something, a few yards in front of him and placed in the middle of the room was a large glass tank. The water inside was a murky green and floating in its tainted depths was something Toshiro never thought he would see.

“Are those brains?” he asked in numb shock.

Draco swallowed before nodding his head, having turned around himself. The Shinigami and the Quincy could only watch as the brains bobbed about in the tank, as all the while that heavy reiatsu was still being directed right at them.

“They are the source of the reiatsu,” Draco said nervously, swallowing in agitation, “how can they be projecting reiatsu?”

Toshiro could not answer him; for all intents and purposes those brains should not be able to project reiatsu. Reiatsu came from the soul, it was the soul’s power and once a life was over the soul separated from the body to be able to move on to Soul Society. For those brains to be projecting reiatsu, they would have to have a soul, but that was impossible.

“What are those things?” Draco asked quietly and Toshiro could only shrug.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t think they were someone’s…”

Draco trailed off but Toshiro didn’t need the Quincy to finish his statement. He didn’t know if those brains used to belong to someone. They could have been some animals, but Toshiro had the feeling that he was lying to himself.

Toshiro turned his eyes back to the floating brains as another wave of reiatsu came from the tank. They were evil that much he could ascertain. Heavy reiatsu like that, filled with hate and rage could only come from something that had either experienced extreme suffering, or was evil to its very core. Toshiro wanted to believe in the benefit of the doubt, but that didn’t change what he had to do.  

“We need to destroy them.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, obviously shocked by the Shinigami’s abrupt announcement.

“Why?”

“They too dangerous.”

“You don’t even know what they are.”

“And you do?”

Draco paused for a second unable to come up with a response. Toshiro took the opportunity to continue.

“I can’t risk these things being here. Whatever they are, they produce reiatsu and obviously have to have some form of soul.”

“If they have a soul then they are alive, right? Why should we destroy them if they are alive?”

“It is for the best.”

“Bullshit!” Draco cried shocking Toshiro at the fierceness of his response.

“You just want to destroy them because they’re a threat, because they’re something you don’t understand. This has nothing to do with being for the best or anything like that, you just fear what you don’t understand and you have to…”

“Do you want your fellow wizards finding out about Quincy’s?”

Toshiro calm question stopped Draco in his tracks. The young Quincy stared at the small Captain who fixed him with an icy stare.

“What do you think would happen if we left those things here?” he indicated to the tank where the brains continued to float peacefully.  “We don’t know how they found those things or where they came from, for all we know they could have once been Quincy brains, do you want what happened to your people by Soul Society to happen again?”

“T…that that would never happen!”

“How do you know? You have no idea what the wizards are doing with those brains, they could have discovered that they produce reiatsu and wish to harvest them, to understand why they produce what they do, to try and recreate it. And if they discovered a way to do that, how long do you think it will take them to discover your presence? To find out about Soul Society and Hollows? Then it would not just be you that was at risk, it would be Soul Society and we would respond with force.”

Draco gaped at the small Captain before his face morphed into a scowl.

“You’d kill the wizards?”

“Top stop them from damaging the balance, yes we would.”

Draco shot him blank look which Toshiro ignored, of course he would have preferred to keep the brains alive, not for the fact that it would be wrong to destroy them but for further examination, but unfortunately he was not Kurotsuchi, he had no experience with experiments what so ever and he doubted he would be able to determine anything useful from them. All he could do was destroy them, as far as he was aware anything that projected reiatsu that was not a Shinigami, Quincy, Hollow or Wizard was a threat and he knew how to deal with threats.

Toshiro lifted his hand to grab his zanpakuto and saw Draco out of the corner of his eye pull in reiatsu and materialised his bow.

_Finally he understands._

_But that doesn’t mean he has to be happy about it Master._

_I’m not asking him to be happy; I’m asking him to think realistically._

The dragon huffed and Toshiro nodded his head at the Quincy who frowned but pulled back the glowing blue string and released just as the small Captain shunpoed forward and thrust his zanpakuto into the open space above the tank.

A shrill scream of reiatsu filled the air, it buffeted the pair and Toshiro thought if he had been a lesser Shinigami he would have staggered under the assault. Instead he felt another arrow come sailing behind him as he pulled back his zanpakuto from the speared brain and thrust it into another. This continued for a minute more. Draco shooting arrows, which passed through the glass of the tank to drive into the bobbing and wailing brains and Toshiro trusting his zanpkauto into the murky depths to stab and spear any brain he could find.

“That’s enough,” Toshiro said stepping back and looking at his blade critically, it was covered in slim and gunk, he would have to clean it.

Draco lowered his bow slightly as he stared at the tank.

“Are you sure?”

“Do you sense anymore reiatsu?”

Draco frowned in concentration before shaking his head. Toshiro nodded and flicked his zanpakuto to clear some of the water and slime before swinging it back onto his back.

“We best move on from here.”

“Right.”

Toshiro shot a glance at the Quincy and saw the dark look on his face. The small Captain sighed and crossed the distance between them. He stood resolutely in front of the blond until the boy had no choice but to look up and stare into his icy cold eyes.

“We put them out of their misery. Do you really think whoever those …” Toshiro stopped and jerked his head back at the tank where the brains now rested at the bottom, “belonged to would have wanted them to be kept and studied? Poked and prodded at? Or would they have preferred to move on in peace?”

Draco stared at the Shinigami, eyes wide as he listened to what Toshiro said. Slowly the Quincy lowered his head.

“If they were Quincy they would have wanted to die, they wouldn’t have wanted anyone, not even wizards using them.”

“Then we saved them from that fate don’t you think?”

Draco paused for a moment before lifting his head and nodding once. Toshiro bowed his head in acknowledgement, before turning away.

The pair walked over to the door quickly. Toshiro pushed it open to see a long corridor stretching out ahead of them.

“No more rooms?” Draco asked and Toshiro shrugged.

The small Captain marched out and into the semi darkness, the Quincy slightly behind him. They didn’t speak at all. Toshiro could tell that the incident with the brains had disturbed Draco, that while he had felt disgust at the sight of the things, he had also felt a great deal of pity. Those brains had to have ultimately belonged to someone, and if Toshiro’s guess was correct it was more than likely a Quincy. Wizards, while having reiatsu did not produce that amount and even if the wizards had experimented, there was just no accounting for raw natural power. Toshiro felt the urge to sigh as he glanced again at the forlorn looking human.

_Did I do the right thing?_

_What do you think Master?_ Hyorinmaru relied.

Toshiro mentally shrugged, _they had to be destroyed. I couldn’t leave something like that to be continuously studied, who knows what the results could have been._

_Then you have your answer._

Toshiro rolled his eyes at his dragon and shot one last look back at the quiet Quincy. His head was bowed and he looked to be in deep thought. Toshiro wished there was something he could do for the boy, offer him some form of comfort maybe? No, he wouldn’t know what to say, Momo was much better at comforting than him and most of the time when he did try he ended up only making things worse.

Before Toshiro could make up his mind though a door suddenly loomed in front of them and blocking their way forward. Toshiro frowned and shunpoed so he was stood in front of the thing, Draco just behind. He placed his hand on the cold metal and pushed with his reiatsu. He got nothing in response. So there were no spells on this door that made things simpler. Toshiro gripped the handle and turned to Draco, who still seemed a bit out of focus.

“Alright?” the white haired Captain asked.

The blonde shook slightly as though shocked by the voice before blinking his eyes rapidly to look up at the Shinigami.

“I’m fine,” he answered clearing his throat and placing a smirk on his lips, “are you going to open this door or what?”

The sarcastic comment got a small twitch of the lips from Toshiro, but the Captain could tell that the Quincy was still disturbed; Toshiro just hoped that the Quincy wouldn’t allow it to affect him for too much longer; they had a job to do after all.

Toshiro nodded his head and turned the handle pushing the door open quickly before shunpoeing inside.

It was the cold that froze him in his tracks. It wasn’t a winter chill, such as his own reiatsu was often described, nor was it a bitter biting cold. No it was heavy and oppressive and seemed to sink down into his skin and settle in his bones like a dead weight.

“This is it.”

Toshiro looked around and saw Draco beside him; eyes wide and full of, not fear but a sense of dread that could only be seen by those that had dealt with the dead.

Toshiro turned back and looked around the room. It was an empty space really. No windows or seats or any other forms of decoration. Right in the centre on a raised dais stood an arch way. It was made of dark grey stone, with a tattered black curtain which hung from the top most arch, and seemed to move as though an invisible breeze was passing through it.

Toshiro frowned at the scene. This had not what he had been expecting.

“This is the Death Chamber?”

“I don’t know.”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

“Then what do you know of the Death Chamber.”

“Only what I overheard from Father’s associates.”

“Then do you know what that is?” Toshiro pointed to the arch and Draco shrugged slightly.

“I’ve only heard of something called the Veil in connection to the Death Chamber, nothing more. I’m assuming that’s it.”

Toshiro eyed the now named Veil warily, before marching forward to get a closer look. As he neared the dais whispers started to creep into his ears. Toshiro’s eyes widened and he glanced around the room quickly.

“Do you hear that?” he asked Draco.

The Quincy frowned as he concentrated before his eyes snapped open and he nodded his head.

“What is that?”

“I’m not sure.”

Toshiro pushed forward until he was stood in front of the dais, the whispers increasing as he went, it was almost as if they were encouraging him to come closer, to try and peek behind the fluttering black curtain, which waved at him innocently.

Toshiro felt Draco move past him to mount the dais but Toshiro quickly snapped out his hand and gripped the Quincy’s wrist.

“Don’t get any closer.”

Draco turned to him, his eyes hazy.

“What?”

Toshiro frowned at the Quincy and stepped closer to examine his face. The blonde seemed almost dazed, as though walking in a dream and not really seeing Toshiro at all.

“Don’t get any closer to the Veil, I can sense something off.”

Draco looked confused and wrinkled his forehead.

“I can’t sense anything wrong; I want to get a bit closer.”

“No stay here.”

Toshiro’s icy cold tone pumped with a bit of his reiatsu seemed to snap the Quincy back into focus. The blonde frowned and turned to the Veil with a wary look before stepping further back.

Toshiro watched him until he was a good distance away before turning back with a frown of his own.

_Be careful Master, I do not like this._

_Neither do I but I must check._

Toshiro didn’t ascend the dais; instead he closed his eyes and stretched out his reiatsu towards the Veil. At first he got nothing apart from the cold chill, Toshiro pushed a little deeper, probing and pulling until something seemed to open up in front of him and he was swallowed whole.

_Master!_

“Dear God,” the Shinigami gasped before falling to his knees as raw reiatsu assaulted him. It pulled and poked and seemed to be trying to embed itself into his very skin. He thought he heard Draco call his name, but he couldn’t be sure, a buzzing had filled his ears and all he could see and feel and taste and touch was reiatsu.

Arms encircled his waist and someone pulled him to his feet and back away from the dais. The contact caused pain to shoot through his sensitive skin and he cringed.

“Toshiro?! Toshiro! Are you alright?!”

Toshiro blinked, the reiatsu was receding, but the pain wasn’t leaving, in fact it seemed to increase. The Shinigami gasped and curled up as though trying to close off as much of the pain as he could.

_Master, pull on your own reiatsu, your nerves have been over sensitised from over exposure. Pull on your own to start healing the damage._

_Hyorinmaru?_

_Yes it is I Master; please do as I say it will make you feel better._

Toshiro tried to do as his dragon asked, but it only caused his skin to ach more.

_It hurts Hyorinmaru._

A rumble washed though Toshiro’s body and he felt something cool and cold coil around his body as though hugging him.

_I know young one, I know, but I promise it will get better, please do as I say._

Toshiro supressed a whimper but did as Hyorinmaru bid. He pulled his reiatsu back into himself and started to wrap it around his body slowly, as though applying a bandage. It hurt to start with and Toshiro couldn’t help the hiss that escaped him, but he continued and slowly the pain started to decrease and he could feel his hands once again.

The small Captain blinked his eyes and shifted with a groan. He could feel arms around him and for a moment he was confused.

“W…what?”

“Toshiro? Toshiro is that you? You’re awake? Thank the gods.”

“Draco?”

Toshiro looked up to see the relieved face of Draco staring down at him. The blonde Quincy had his arms wrapped around the small Captain, cradling his body as though he was an infant.

“What are you doing?” Toshiro asked in his usual sharp tone as he pulled himself away from the human.

“You collapsed and started thrashing around and moaning as though you were in pain. I pulled you away from the Veil and it seemed to calm you down, but you still thrashed about even though it looked as though moving hurt you. I had to hold you to stop you from damaging yourself.”

Draco stared at the small Captain with a concerned look, even when the Shinigami huffed and pushed himself to his feet despite the Quincy’s protest.

“I merely miscalculated.”

“Looked like more than a miscalculation, you were in pain.”

“A mistake that I will not make again.”

“Gods damn it Toshiro can’t you see I’m concerned about you?!”

Toshiro stared wide eyed at the angry Quincy who had jumped to his feet and was glaring at the Shinigami.

“I thought you were dying, nothing I did seemed to help you, in fact it only made it worse. I thought you were dying right in front of me and I couldn’t do a thing about it. So don’t go acting as though nothing happened because it did.”

Draco panted slightly but his gaze didn’t waver from Toshiro. The white haired Captain could only stand there in shock; no one had ever reacted like this before when he had hurt himself. Maybe Grandmother when he was a small child and possibly Momo, but he didn’t let her see any of his worst injuries. But none of his squad had ever reacted the way Draco was, nor Unohana or any of the Gotai Thirteen.

_Is this a normal reaction?_

_He thought you were dying Master, so yes this is a normal reaction._

_But why would he care if I died, we have hardly spent any time together and…_

_Master, I believe that the young Quincy thinks of you as his friend, he has said so to you before yes?_

Toshiro frowned, _well yes but I didn’t think…_

_It is natural for friends to be concerned about each other. They care about each other Master, almost like family members do and in some cases friends can become just as close as family. I believe that the young Quincy feels this way towards you._

_He feels like I’m family?_

_I believe so._

Toshiro was floored, he had no concept of friends, he didn’t really have any in Soul Society. Kusaka had been his only friend and that hadn’t really deepened into anything more than friendly rivals and study partners, nothing like what Hyorinmaru was suggesting Draco felt for him. And as for family, all he had was his Grandmother, who he loved with his whole soul and Momo, his sister, who despite his best efforts had become distant in the last few years and especially so before Aizen. To think that a human, a Quincy would feel anything other than loathing for a Shinigami was laughable, but to feel like family?

“I am sorry,” Toshiro whispered and the angry look on Draco’s face seemed to falter. Toshiro bowed down as low as he could and brought his hands together in front of him clasping them.

“Moushiwake arimasen deshita” Toshiro said quietly, slipping into his own language for the first time in months and offering up the most sincere apology he could, eyes facing the floor, “I did not mean to cause you any trouble or feelings of hurt, I truly did not wish to worry you. Please forgive me.”

Silence fell and Toshiro didn’t move. He could hear the Quincy breathing and shuffling his feet. He hoped that the human would not feel slighted, even though he did not express it much, he liked Draco, cared for him even, he did not want too upset him unduly.

_I must have reminded him of his sister’s death._

_It’s is possible Master._

_I have caused him pain._

_Unknowingly._

_Still…_

“It’s ok,” the mumbled replied caused shockwaves of relief to wash thought the Shinigami, “I’m not that mad anymore, just don’t do it again, please stop bowing.”

Toshiro straightened and looked nervously into the humans eyes. Draco tilted his head and offered the small Captain a smile which Toshiro for once returned, though he would deny it later.

“Now what happened to you anyway?”

Toshiro’s smile vanished like mist and his eyes hardened. He glared at the Veil which seemed to flutter at him smugly.

“That thing is a gate way to the Dangai.”

“Dangai?”

“The Precipice world, the dimension between Soul Society and the world of the living. It’s why there was so much raw reiatsu when I probed the thing. The Dangai is an unstable place, not a place for souls or humans to dwell in for any period of time. It’s why most Shinigami and souls always have a hell butterfly to guide the way.”

“Humans can go into this Dangai?”

“Hai, it is a world in-between the living and Soul Society so naturally it has elements of both with in it, but it also has many dangers that if not avoided can kill a human and Shinigami.”

Draco frowned before comprehension dawned.

“Dear gods.”

“However this thing was made it must be destroyed immediately, we cannot leave a breach so close to Soul Society open, and especially in the hands of the wizards it would be disastrous.”

“That’s not the only thing.”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and Draco looked nervously at the veil.

“It’s just a rumour, but one that’s persisted so much that it can only be the truth, the Unspeakables have never denied it and, well it just makes sense when you look back at the records.”

Toshiro frowned and Draco swallowed slowly.

“From what I’ve heard over the years the Death Chamber was once used to execute people, before Azkaban was built and the death penalty was carried out by Dementors. Now I don’t know about you but there doesn’t seem to be much in this room about from the Veil. Toshiro,” Draco fixed the Shinigami with a hard stare and swallowed. “I think they used to throw wizards though that Veil as a form of execution.”

Toshiro paled instantly. _Throw them through? Impossible, they wouldn’t be killed going through the Veil._

_But neither could they get out Master, the Wizards must just had assumed._

_Those voices..._

_Lingering souls or fragments of those that were thrown in, it would be difficult to join the rebirth cycle from the Dangai, it would take time and souls tend to linger when in pain._

Toshiro felt sick, the humans could have wandered for days before something killed them, unable to escape the Dangai, with no hell butterfly to guide the way once they were killed, they could wander for years and not be found. Toshiro’s stomach tightened and he scowled at the Veil in disgust. He had to destroy the thing.

 _However you wish Master_.

“We must destroy it.”

“How, I don’t think my arrows will be enough to finish it off.”

Toshiro peered at the Veil and carefully swept some reiatsu over the surface of it, he didn’t want to be drawn to deep again.

“It doesn’t seem to be a big rip into the Dangai, if we destroy the arch way, it should shut down the rip.”

“That’s two things we’ve had to destroy in this place, making a habit of it Toshiro?”

Toshiro didn’t answer; instead he drew Hyorinmau from his back.

_Bankai would be best._

_Do you think the wizards would be able to sense it?_

_No, but they could pick up traces if they scanned the room with their magic later, but it would only be residue, they would not be able to trace anything from it._

_Then let’s do it then._

“Daiguren Hyorinmaru.”

Toshiro felt it reiatsu circle around him as giant ice wings unfurled from his back. Flakes of snow scattered about him and his blade seemed to steam with the cold coming off of it.

“What is that?” Draco’s awestruck voice asked as he stared at Toshiro with wonder in his eyes.

“This is my Bankai, the highest form in which my zanpakuto can take. It should have enough power to destroy the arch and the rip with it”

Draco just continued to stare and Toshiro sighed.

“Please step back slightly, I don’t want you getting caught in the aftermath.”

Draco blinked before he blushed sheepishly and shuffled further behind the Shinigami.

His ice clawed feet tapped on the floor as he turned to face the Veil. He held his blade out in front of him as he eyed the thing critically.

 _One solid blow would be best_ , Hyorinmaru said and Toshiro agreed.

Toshiro gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto with both hands and started to pull reiatsu into the tip. Slowly swirling ice started to form until it became almost like a vortex. Toshiro let out a breath before pulling back the blade and jumping forward thrusting the zanpakuto into the stone of the arch with all his might.

“Ryusenka!”

Ice exploded all around, causing Toshiro to stumble before he was thrown back from the force of his own reiatsu.

_I might have over charged it._

_Maybe slightly Master._

“Toshiro!”

“Stay back!”

Toshiro pushed himself to his feet, the Veil was completely encased in ice, a rather large shard reached up to the ceiling, it stood in all its glittering glory for a moment before it started to disintegrate. Ice vanishing like crystal snowflakes taking the arch and Veil with it leaving nothing but empty space behind.

Toshiro sighed and dismissed his Bankai before sheathing his zanpakuto.

“That should do it.”

“That was so cool, can all Shinigami do that or is it just a Captain thing?” Draco’s excited babble caused Toshiro to sigh as he turned to face the grinning Quincy.

“All Shinigami are capable of it but only the Captains can…”

A blast of reiatsu stopped Toshiro’s sentence and he gasped and gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto. Draco wasn’t far behind him and called his bow to his hand and fingered the string ready to fire. But just as quick as the blast came it vanished, leaving the two tense and wary.

“What was that?”

“I am unsure.”

“You don’t think the Veil…”

Draco cut himself off as he choked on his own words. Toshiro turned to face the Veil and saw where the arch had once stood was a man. He had long ratty black hair and was dreadfully thin. His clothes were torn and ratty, his skin pale but his eyes were wide and bright and he stared around the room frightened and confused.

“Who are you?” Toshiro called and the man jumped and turned to face the small Captain. His eyes widened as he took in the boy and Toshiro quickly took the chance to check the man’s reiatsu. It was low, so he wasn’t a Quincy or soul or Shinigami, plus there was no soul chain in his chest, or hole in dictating a Hollow, so he wasn’t dead. It soon dawned on Toshiro that this man was human and alive but most of all he was a wizard, and he could see him.

The man opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, instead his legs seemed to crumble under him and he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Toshiro rushed forward and checked the man, making sure he hadn’t seriously hurt himself in his fall. The man was unconscious but seemed to be unharmed. Toshiro could spot several cuts and scrapes to his chest, arms, hands and legs, but otherwise he seemed intact.

“He’s unhurt, maybe malnourished but he can recover,” Toshiro said looking up at Draco who was only staring at the man in shock. Toshiro frowned.

“Draco what’s the matter?”

Draco blinked before turning his face to Toshiro, confusion etched on its surface.

“I know this man.”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and Draco continued.

“His names Sirius Black, a known convict that escaped Azkaban three years ago, also believed to be dead from falling through the Veil in the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries.”       


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach.
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru and Toshiro’s mind speech/spells

Chapter 10

Sirius Black 

“You can’t keep me here.”

“I’m afraid you don’t have a say in the matter.”

“You know this is kidnapping right?”

“Your dead, you can’t kidnap a dead person.”

“Please, I just want to see Harry.”

Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation, he could feel a headache coming on, Draco and Black had been arguing for over twenty minutes and it was starting to grate on his nerves. After the initial shock of finding the man in the ruins of the veil, seemingly alive, Toshiro and Draco had been quick to pull the man out and secret him from the Ministry as quick as the pair could go. They had returned back to Malfoy Manor where Draco had set to work, ordering his house elves to attend to the man, preparing a room with all the comfort befitting a guest. Toshiro had checked the human over himself, while the creatures had scurried about fetching potions and vails from various places. Using the limited healing Kido that he knew, he was able to asses that the man wasn’t badly wounded, just bruises and scratches mostly. But what really worried Toshiro was the man’s dehydration and almost starved insides, and unfortunately there was nothing Kido could do for that. Thankfully wizards were good with potions and it had taken the elves less than a day, having pumped than man full of them, to have him back conscious and able to sit up, and that was where Toshiro’s problems started.

“I’m sorry to say that that is not possible at the moment,” Toshiro said as calmly as he could all the while trying his best to will away his headache.

Black glared up at the small Captain from his place on the bed, cushions piled behind him and several specially bought potions at his bed side.

“Who are you anyway? What are you doing here? And where the hell am I?”

Toshiro bit back his growl of annoyance and instead turned away.

“You’re at my Manor Black,” Draco answered with his customary drawl.

Black narrowed his eyes at the blonde Quincy in suspicion; ever since the man had regained consciousness and seen the young human there he had been glaring at him, even when the blonde had offered him the potions that would save his life.

“And why would you bring me here Malfoy, where’s your Father?”

“My Father is currently away at the moment,” Draco replied with a cool tone.

Black seemed to smirk as he took in the blondes less than happy demeanour.

“Aww has Daddy left his little boy all alone? Why is that? Kissing his Lords feet by any chance?”

“Shut your mouth Black! Or I might forget that you are a guest, I think that the Ministry would be very happy to see you again, after all you did escape their just punishment.”

Black’s eyes narrowed and he scowled at Draco with venom. Toshiro decided to intercede between the two before things became even worse.

“Draco’s Father is currently detained, that is all you need to know. As to the reason why you are here, that is simple. You are here to rest and regain your strength, if you haven’t noticed you are in a less than fit condition, here you will receive the care you need.”

Black switched his furious gaze from Draco to Toshiro. He tilted his head to the side as he stared at the young Captain for a moment or two.

“Who are you anyway? I’ve never seen you before.”

“I’m Toshiro Hitsugaya.”

“What kind of name is that? Sounds Japanese.”

“I am Japanese.”

Blacks eyes widened in shock as he did a double take of the white haired boy, taking in his pale locks and green eyes with a look of wonder.

“Do you dye your hair or something?”

Toshiro sighed, why did people always feel the need to ask him that question?

“No, it is natural, and I do not wear colour contacts either.”

Black continued to stare and Toshiro heard Draco chuckle quietly much to his annoyance.

“You have been unconscious for more than a day, you need time to recover.”

Black didn’t acknowledge Toshiro’s statement, instead his eyes never shifted from Toshiro, they raked along his face and body as though assessing him, a frown marring his brow.

“Why were you in the Ministry, why were either of you there?” he mused turning slightly to take in the grinning Quincy. “The veil is in the Department of Mysteries, I’m assuming I came back through it?”

Toshiro nodded and Black shook his head.

“So what you were doing there? Don’t take this personally, but you don’t look old enough to work for the Ministry let alone the Department of Mysteries.”

Draco shot Toshiro a look which the Captain ignored. How was he going to answer this question? He would rather not tell the human the truth of what he was, it would make things much simpler.

 _But you don’t know what he saw during his time in the Precipice World Master_ , Hyorinmaru said quietly. _He could have seen any number of Shinigami._

_Who’s to say he saw anything? You know time passes differently in there, he could have been only there for a number of hours to him, but has been weeks in the World of the Living, he could have easily seen nothing._

_But there is no guarantee of that._

As though to prove Hyorinmaru’s words correct Black spoke again.

“That outfit you were wearing, I saw others when I was in…that place, wherever the hell it was, wearing the same thing. Do you know something about that place? Is that why you were there?”

The desperation in Black’s voice punched Toshiro in the gut. The man was obviously distressed about what he had seen. He could only imagine what it must have been like in there, the cleaner coming after you while you ran for your life. He had heard something similar happened to Kurosaki when he had passes through the Precipice World without a hell butterfly and Black had been in there for months. How the man was even still alive Toshiro didn’t have a single clue.

Toshiro sighed and moved to the foot of the bed and sat on its soft surface, before fixing the almost shaking man with a blank penetrating stare.

“You were in the Precipice World, the world between Soul Society and the World of the Living.”

“Toshiro,” Draco said sharply, his voice full of confusion. Toshiro ignored the blonde and continued to stare at Black, his gaze unwavering as the man’s eyes widened in shock.

“I don’t know how you survived, but you are lucky you’re not dead or worse, the Precipice World is no place for a human, especially a living human.”

Toshiro paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before he pressed on, shooting a look to the Quincy who remained a silent statue behind him.

“We were not there to save you,” Toshiro said bluntly, “I had no idea what the Veil or the Death Chamber was, I was merely investigating them while I had the chance. I deemed the pair of them a threat and destroyed them accordingly. I can only surmise that when I destroyed the Veil all that had been transported through had left a reiatsu signature behind and was only trapped on the other side because of the Veil itself being in existence. When I destroyed it, all that had passed through was returned to their original location, the Death Chamber, but seeing as no humans had survived their time in the Precipice World, no one was returned, except for you.”

Black laughed, but it sounded forced and closer to hysteria than Toshiro would have liked.

“S…soul Society? Precipice World? W…what are you taking about? There are no such…”

“There are such places, you are only unaware of them,” Toshiro said cutting the shaken man off abruptly.

“But I wasn’t dead,” Black said angrily, waving his hand at himself as though to prove his point.

“You don’t have to be dead to enter the Precipice World, you only have to have a soul, and I believe you have one of those still.”

Black shivered and Toshiro sighed and raked a hand threw his hair.

“I don’t know how you survived during your time there, most living human that end up in the Precipice World usually end up destroyed or at least killed.”

“What’s the difference?” Draco asked sounding slightly intrigued.

“A human dying means that their soul is still intact, they can be sent on to Soul Society and through that to rebirth. But if a human is destroyed…”

Toshiro hesitated and turned his aqua marine gaze back to Black who was staring at the small Captain with wide eyes.

“They are wiped from existence. Their essence, their body, their very soul is gone forever.”

Black gulped and even Draco looked pale at the thought. Toshiro didn’t much like the idea either, the thought of a human being wiped out like that, it made him shudder and he was for once thankful to Kurotsuchi and his division. He wouldn’t like to know the amount of messes they could get into with the Precipice World without them to monitor it.

Black shivered again and drew his arms around his chest in a comforting embrace. He sat there still and silent for a moment before speaking.

“What are you? How do you know about this…Precipice World, or whatever you call it?”

Toshiro hesitated for a moment before he spoke again.

“It is because I am a Shinigami.”

“Toshiro!” Draco yelled but the Captain ignored the cries of his friend.

“Also known as a Soul Reaper. We are protectors of the dead and escort the souls of the deceased on to Soul Society in order to be reborn. We also are in charge with the governing of the balance between the living and the dead.”

Toshiro fell silent and with him so did Draco, but Toshiro could still feel the angry eyes of the Quincy on his back. Toshiro didn’t care; the man had a right to know what he was after all.

_Are you sure Master? He doesn’t seem all that stable._

_It is the least we owe him._

_Who says you owe him anything? It was not you that pushed him through the Veil and into the Precipice World._

_But we could have killed him unknowingly,_ Toshiro said with resignation. _We have killed, probably many unknowingly. Those that have been sent through by the wizards, or have been accidently transported, we do not pay as much attention to the Precipice World as we should do._

_That is not your responsibility Master._

_But I still feel its weight Hyorinmaru, I am a Shinigami after all, it is my job to care for souls._

The dragon fell silent and for once Toshiro was glad for it. He knew on one level that Hyorinmaru was correct. It was not his fault that Black ended up in the Precipice World, he did not shove the human through the Veil after all, heck he didn’t even know the Veil existed before he was told of the Death Chamber. But still he couldn’t help the stirrings of guilt forming. Maybe if they had paid more attention to the Precipice World they would have spotted the humans, or seen irregularities within its structure.

_What ifs and maybes will do you no good Master._

_I know Hyorimaru._

“So that large creature that was roaming around…?”

“The cleaner,” Toshiro answered him and Black shrugged, uncaring as to what it was called, “we send it threw once every couple of days. It clears out any Hollows that have managed to become trapped between the worlds.”

“And humans as well,” Black said bitterly.

“We had no idea you were…”

“What trapped in there?” Black said with venom in his voice as his eyes hardened on the Shinigami. Toshiro didn’t look away, not willing to give the mortal the knowledge that he was rattled.

“As I said we were not…”

“I was there for weeks,” Black’s voice was quiet and rasping as though just thinking about the Precipice World brought back the pain freshly to his mind. “Running, hiding, I don’t know how I managed to survive. I didn’t even know where I was, it could have been hell for all I knew, not that I didn’t deserve hell,” he laughed but it came out more of a sob, “I wanted to die.”

“Look he said he didn’t…” Draco tried to say but Toshiro cut him off with a stern look.

“There were others you know,” Toshiro raised an eyebrow as Draco huffed behind him. “I saw a few; broken and scared as they ran from that…what did you call it? Cleaner? I wanted to help them, to do something for them, but in the end all I could do was hide and pray that that thing didn’t come over towards me. And you’re saying that you didn’t know I was there? That you didn’t know any of us were there? That’s no excuse!”

Toshiro could feel Draco’s angry gaze behind him as Black glared at him, but the young Shinigami could say nothing. What could he say that would make the man feel any better? It was true; it was no excuse that the Gotei didn’t know living humans were trapped in the Precipice World. It didn’t make it any better for the victims that had come and gone and would probably continue to come and go. But at the same time, what could they do with so little knowledge; they could not help them if they didn’t know they were there. Toshiro wanted to grimace, whose fault was this?

_It is no one’s fault Master; it is merely the cards that have been dealt to us._

_But that doesn’t make me feel any better Hyorinmaru._

_You have no reason to feel any guilt Master._

_But I…_

_Master!_ Hyorinmaru roared shocking Toshiro for a moment that he jumped slightly; _it is not your fault. You could do nothing to help this man, nor could you do anything to help the others he says were there. If you had had knowledge of this would you have done something?_

_Yes, of course._

_Then you have no cause to feel guilt. Merely learn from this Master, learn and remember so nothing like this can happen again, that is your only duty._

Toshiro froze for a moment longer before he mentally nodded. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched as he was pulled back into reality. He looked up and saw Draco staring at him in concern.

“Hey you ok? You spaced out.”

Toshiro shrugged off the Quincy’s hand and scowled at him, he didn’t like to be caught unaware.

“I’m fine,” he turned his attention back to Black who was still looking at him with accusation, though it was tinted with puzzlement.

Toshiro sighed before standing to his feet and moving up the bed so that he was stood next to the man. The two stared at each other for a moment before Toshiro bowed, lowing his head as he did so.

“I will say again, I am deeply sorry for what you went through and if I had the power I would have done anything to stop you from having to go through that experience. Unfortunately that is not something I can do, all I can do is offer my sincerest apologises and assure you that I will see to it that nothing like this will ever happen again.”

Toshiro didn’t look up as he finished and stayed bowed. He could feel Black’s confusion at his actions as well as a hint of his still fuming anger.

“That’s not…”

“Hey Black just be quiet will you,” Draco snapped in annoyance and Toshiro couldn’t help but glance up to see the blonde glaring at the human with severe dislike.

“He just gave you the most sincere apology he knows in his culture. He bowed to you, if he could get on his knees I think he would, are you going to make him beg before you’re satisfied? He couldn’t do anything to help you. Heck, the wizarding world did nothing to help you and yet you lay into him like it was his fault you fell through the Veil. Hate to break it to you but you did that on your own.”

Toshiro heard Black growl but kept his face down and eyes on the floor. A second passed and another before he heard a sigh.

“Can you please stop bowing now it’s kind of strange?”

Toshiro straightened and Black ran a hand through his dirty tangled locks, eyeing the white haired Captain.

“I know it’s not your fault,” he finally said, he voice quiet and sounding tired, “I know it’s no one’s fault really, that I ended up…where I was, except probably my own,” he barked a laugh which quickly turned into  cough. “I guess I was just looking for someone to blame and you were the easiest. I’m sorry.”

Toshiro held still for a moment, before nodding his head in acceptance. Black smiled slightly before flicking his eyes to Draco and back to Toshiro a frown marring his brow.

“So how do you two know each other?”

* * *

The days following Sirius’s arrival and awakening at Malfoy Manor were marked with ups and downs. After Toshiro’s explanation Sirius had demanded answers from Malfoy, answers the young Quincy didn’t want to give the wizard.

“What’s your game in all this Malfoy?” Sirius said from his bed as the house elves danced around him, propping up pillows and placing down heavy vials of potions.

Toshiro was sat in the corner, rereading one of his reports and watched in interest as the Quincy raised an eyebrow at the remark. Sirius had been quizzing the blonde for days now and quite frankly he could tell that the Quincy was getting sick of it.

“None of your business Black.”

“Why am I in your home? How do you know Toshiro over there?” Toshiro scowled at the use of his fist name but Black ignored him. “What do you want?”

“If I said nothing would you leave me alone?”

Sirius huffed, “we both know you never want ‘nothing’ Malfoy. Is it Daddy dearest? Sent you to spy on the foreign student for information for the Dark Lord? Following in his footsteps already?”

Draco growled low in his throat and stepped towards the bed where Black lay grinning. Toshiro sighed and spoke over the top of his paper.

“Draco’s a Quincy; he can see spirits like a Shinigami and destroy them to. He uses reiatsu to a higher degree than you wizards.”

Silence filled the room as Black stared at the young Shinigami and Draco spluttered in anger.

“Toshiro!” Draco roared, “who said you could tell him that?!”

Toshiro shrugged, “his questioning was starting to bother me.”

Draco glared and crossed his arms over his chest in irritation. Black tilted his head and looked towards the blonde Quincy in confusion.

“So you’re dead to?”

“Of course I’m not dead you moron!” Draco yelled angrily, glaring at the now smirking wizard. Draco held his ferocious scowl for a moment longer before he sighed in defeat.

“I was born a Quincy, basically it means that I can see spirits and have a high reiatsu, which allows me to shoot arrows that can destroy Hollows. Get it.”

Black nodded his head slowly but had a sceptical look on his face. Draco groaned and before Toshiro could react, summoned his bow to his hand where it sparked into life with a bright flash and a distant hum.

“What the heck!?” Black exclaimed, almost leaping from the bed as his eyes shot wide at the sight of the bow.

“This is my bow; it’s what allows me to hunt Hollows. It’s made completely of reiatsu, mostly my own, but I can summon some from surrounding life.”

“You never mentioned that to me before,” Toshiro said in interest. He had been curious about the young Quincy’s arrows for a while now. From what he had been able to determine from watching him Draco didn’t destroy a Hollow when he shot it. Instead he released the souls trapped inside and cleansed the foulness from their essence, before causing them to fade on to Soul Society naturally.

Draco grinned and tossed his hair back over his shoulder with a superior look on his face.

“What, you thought we would keep destroying Hollows completely after what happened to us with the purge?” Draco mocked before continuing with an almost sneering tone. “My ancestors experimented over the years to change how we went about Hollow hunting. With the adding of wizarding blood to Quincy blood they were able to come up with the perfect arrow which is formed from natural energy and purified reiatsu so when shot doesn’t destroy the Hollow. Instead it breaks it up; freeing eaten souls and helping them pass on to Soul Society naturally. The purification came as a shock, but it provided a better way for us to hide in plain sight. The Seireitei would have been on our trail years ago if we had continued just destroying Hollows, why do you think you haven’t found out about me until now?”

Toshiro frowned; the Quincy had a point and a good one. Soul Society would have noticed Hollows and souls simply vanishing, something he himself hadn’t clocked until Draco said it. It made frightening sense.

“So wait hang on, you’re not dead but you can see spirits and kill them?”

“Send them on,” Draco corrected.

“Whatever, ’you can send them on’, so how come I can see him then?” Black pointed to Toshiro who folded his report and stared at the wizard in annoyance.

“Right now I’m in my gigai.”

“Gigai?”

“A fake body, one that my soul can slide in and out of and allows me to be seen by humans. But you are right you can see me.”

Black raised an eyebrow and Toshiro continued.

“In the Department of Mysteries, after we freed you from the Veil, you saw me standing with Draco.”

Black nodded slowly and Toshiro sighed.

“I was in my soul form then, so really you should not have been able to see me.”

“But I could, clearly to.”

“And therein lies our issue, from what we know wizards cannot see spirits, apart from the castle ghosts but that’s not important,” Toshiro quickly cut off Black as he opened his mouth, he wasn’t going to explain his ghost theory right now.

“The only humans able to see spirits are the Quincy.”

“But I’m not a Quincy.”

“No you’re not, but you have been close to death. The Precipice World is right beside Soul Society, practically touching; you can’t get closer to death than that. Your time in there must have affected your soul, giving you the ability to see spirits.”

Black looked terrified at the idea and Draco smirked slightly, “nice going Black, you’re a freak.”

“I don’t feel any different though.”

“You won’t it doesn’t effect you like that. Don’t panic,” Toshiro said in annoyance as Black’s face paled all the more. “This has happened before, maybe not because of the Precipice World, but a human has had their soul affected by Soul Society or influenced by a Shinigami.”

 _You mean Kurosaki’s friends?_ Hyorinmaru asked.

Toshiro snorted, _the guy leaks reiatsu like a tap, it’s no wonder he affected his friends the way he did._

_It’s not like it was his fault, he didn’t exactly know it was happening._

_Kuchiki should have noticed, she did stab the man with her zanpakuto after all. It’s a crime she didn’t realise what was happening to the other humans around Kurosaki._

Toshiro heard Hyorinmaru snort and was about to continue his argument when Black spoke.

“So it’s common?”

“I wouldn’t say common, but you’re not a unique case.”

The relief on Black’s face was evident and he relaxed back onto his bed with a small smile on his face.

“Don’t look to comfortable Black, your still a freak among wizards.”

Draco’s harsh tone caused Toshiro to frown, he had noticed since Black had woken up the young Quincy had been more scathing, his attitude cold and distant when they were in the wizards presence.

Black growled low in his throat before scoffing.

“Like your one to talk Malfoy. I always knew something was strange about your family, keeping to the shadows and all that. I remember when my aunt decided your mother should marry your father, a good match she called it,” Black grunted in disgust and shot Draco a dirty glare. “No wonder your sister didn’t last long with the genes she carried.”

Draco’s face paled instantly and Toshiro only had enough time to jump in front of the enraged Quincy before he dived at the prone wizard, teeth bared in a snarl of anger.

“Draco!” Toshiro called, he hooked his fingers into Draco’s clothes and pushed back as the Quincy continued to squirm and fight. Draco either ignored his friend or was to full of seething anger to hear. He fought furiously, arms outstretching as though he was trying to scratch out the eyes of the now shocked wizard on the bed.

_You must calm him Master._

_Easier said than done_ , Toshiro huffed as Draco threw himself at Black once again. Toshiro grunted as his weight fell forward almost sending the two of them down onto the bed.

_Ok enough of this._

Toshiro shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet and with as much strength as he dared threw the young Quincy across the room. Draco sailed through the air for a few moments before his back hit one of the walls with a thump and he slid down motionless.

Silence engulfed the room.

_Wasn’t that a bit much Master?_

_Did you have any better suggestions?_

_I would not have thrown him._

_Whatever Hyorinmaru._

Toshiro started when he heard a shuffling and quickly stepped forward as Draco raised his head to glare at him.

“That’s enough Draco.”

“Toshiro this has nothing to do with you.”

“Maybe not,” Toshiro mused, his face a blank mask, “but still I’m not going to let you rip his head off.”

“Why?!” Draco yelled his mouth twisted into a snarl. “You heard what he said about my sister, my sister! He can say what he wants about me, heck he can say what he wants about my parents but I won’t have him disrespecting my sister, I won’t.”

Toshiro felt his gut tighten slightly at Draco’s quiet final mumble; he couldn’t blame Draco for his reaction. After all wouldn’t he himself have done a similar thing if it had been Momo?

“I’m not stopping you because I care about Black,” Toshiro said quietly, “I’m stopping you because I care about you.”

Draco’s angry scowl morphed quickly into a confused frown. Toshiro looked away not able to hold the Quincy’s eye. He didn’t like appearing vulnerable, and showing any form of emotion was something Toshiro considered a weakness and a vulnerability just waiting to be exploited. But he couldn’t help himself. He cared about Draco, he was one of his only friends, if not the only friend he had that was solely his own. Most of the people he knew in Seireitei were acquaintances of Momo or Matsumoto or fellow Captains, he had never had a friend that was just his, unknown to anyone else.

“What?”

“Don’t make me repeat it, besides you’d regret it.”

“Regret what?”

“Killing Black.”

Draco scoffed angrily, standing to his feet and smoothing down his shirt, shooting a hateful glare at Black as he did. “I very much doubt that.”

“Your sister wouldn’t want you to dirty your hands with him.”

Draco jerked as though he’d been shot with a few volts of electricity, his eyes widened and he stared at Toshiro in shock.

“She wouldn’t want you to kill for her, how would that make what he said any better? Besides he wouldn’t be able to take it back if you did kill him.”

Toshiro watched as Draco lowered his head, eyes far away. They stayed like that for a moment before the Quincy shut his eyes and nodded his head in defeat. Toshiro breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Black still seated on the bed.

“I’d watch what you say around here Black, we may have rescued you but don’t take that as an invitation to run your mouth off in another’s home.”

Black glared at Toshiro and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Like I want to be here anyway, just finish fixing me up and dump me at Hogwarts, Albus can take over then.”

“I’m sorry but that is not possible.”

Black raised an eyebrow, “Oh how so?”

“You know too much.”

Black laughed, “this isn’t some muggle movie kid, what are you going to do, kill me if I say anything?”

“Yes.” 

Black blinked in mild surprise but didn’t lose the smirk that had crept onto his face.

“I doubt that very much kid, you may come from some sort of military afterlife but I doubt you would kill me just because I know too much about you.”

“Then you clearly underestimate, how things work Black,” Toshiro said in a cold tone. “The importance of secrecy is something that the Soul Society takes very seriously. Anyone or thing that is a threat to the balance of the living and the dead is destroyed, be they human, animal or even fellow Shinigami. You are right though that I wouldn’t just kill you because you know too much, no, I would kill you to ensure the safety of the living, as is my duty as a Captain. Please think about that if you plan on doing anything stupid, such as trying to leave the Manor.”

And with that Toshiro turned away and walked out of the room. Draco paused for a second before following him, leaving a shocked Black sat alone on the bed.

“You would really kill him?” Draco asked as he shut the door and quickly caught up with the white haired Captain.

“If I had to yes.”

“All for the Soul Society?”

“It is my duty to protect the living, if Black is a threat to the balance that he must be removed.”

“Like the Quincy?”

Toshiro stopped short, his back stiffening at Draco’s quiet question. He slowly glanced back to see the serious expression across the young humans face.

“That was something I had no control over.”

“You weren’t a Captain then?”

“It was before my time.”

“But you agree with what they did? You agree with what the Seireitei did to my race?” Draco’s voice grew more heated and Toshiro noticed the clenching of his hands, nails digging into his pale palms.

Toshiro shook his head slightly, “whether I agree or disagree with what was done then has little importance on what is happening now. If you must know, no I don’t agree with what Soul Society did, though I can see the logic behind it. The Quincy was threatening the balance and the Shinigami of that time dealt with it in a way that they deemed as right. On the other hand, my own point of view is that they could have come up with a different solution, talked maybe and worked out a truce, but that is just a fanciful thought.” Toshiro sighed and pushed a hand threw his hair, “there is one thing that I’m grateful for though.”

Draco raised an eyebrow and Toshiro smirked slightly, “if the Soul Society hadn’t have decided to wipe out the Quincy your ancestor would have never fled, coming to France and eventually England. Therefore you would never have existed; I find the idea of that quiet abhorrent.”

Draco’s face froze for a second and Toshiro thought for a moment he had said to much. But slowly a small smile twitched at the Quincy’s lips before he laughed quietly.

“Yeah I guess that’s true, and who knows, if the Seireitei hadn’t killed the Quincy’s you might never have been a Captain, therefore never coming on this mission. I think I would have found that quiet boring if I do say so myself.”

Toshiro resisted the urge to laugh, so instead twitched his lips upwards in a smile before continuing down the corridor, Draco following him in companionable silence.

* * *

Christmas day came with little fanfare, those residing inside the Manor seeing no need to celebrate the holiday to excess. On Christmas morning the three woke up as usual and had breakfast in Black’s room. This had become part of their routine ever since the pair had rescued the man from the Ministry, Black was still in a bad condition, but the potions were working their magic and Draco had predicted the man would only need three months to recover completely from his time within the Precipice World.  Since their argument Black had become rather mild and better mannered towards the Quincy, even going so far on that Christmas morning to ask if Draco remembered his Aunt Walberga.

“That old hag?” Draco asked not bothering to withhold his disgust. “She used to pinch my cheeks every time we visited and that vile house elf would look as though he wanted to lick my shoes.” Draco shivered in revulsion and Black laughed heartily nodding his head in agreement.   

 Toshiro welcomed the uneasy truce between the two; it gave him less to worry about and more time to read in silence instead of breaking up their shouting matches.

After breakfast Toshiro and Draco left Black alone to take a nap. Draco headed to his Father’s office, to look over bank accounts and the family businesses, while Toshiro went to the dojo to work off some steam.

 _You are aware that it is Christmas Master?_ Toshiro heard Hyorinmaru say as he slid open the shoji door and took off his shoes.

 _Of course I am._ Toshiro snapped padding across the floor. He stopped in the centre and closed his eyes, instantly his zanpakuto appeared in his hand. This was a trick he had mastered since being away from Hogwarts. The amount of training time he got in before the mission to the Department of Mysteries gave him amble time to play with the device Urahara had attached to Hyorinmaru. And he had discovered quite by accident this interesting little trick. He could will Hyorinmaru away, or at least something like that, Toshiro thought it more along the lines of making the zanpakuto invisible or at least less noticeable to humans. It would come in handy when he returned to Hogwarts, no more would his zanpakuto have to be hidden in his trunk, no it could stay hidden on his back instead.  

_Then why are we in the dojo when we could be celebrating?_

_I’m Japanese Hyorinmaru, we don’t really celebrate Christmas, also I’m dead and Christmas as far as I’m aware has never been celebrated in Soul Society._

Hyorinmaru huffed, _Master have you ever heard of the saying that when in Rome do as the Romans do?_

_Draco’s not celebrating._

_And do you not wonder why that is?_

Toshiro paused for a moment, Hyorinmaru’s question striking him. Why wasn’t Draco celebrating? Christmas was a very English tradition as far as he was aware; it was a religious festival, so why wasn’t Draco celebrating it?

_Perhaps he doesn’t like Christmas?_

_He has not mentioned anything like that to you before._

_Oh and how would you know?_

_Do you forget that I live inside your head Master?_

Toshiro huffed and Hyorinmaru snorted in amusement.

 _Ok, ok,_ Toshiro relented with a sigh, _it’s odd, but what has that got to do with me?_

_You are his friend, should you not enquire if he is alright?_

_He looked alright to me._

_Locked inside his Father’s office, a place he has never once stepped foot into since we have been in residence here._

Toshiro frowned, Hyorinmaru was right, in all the time he had been here Draco had never once stepped foot inside his Father’s office. Even when he had been dealing with the family business he had always made a point to do it in the living areas and in Toshiro’s presence. It made the experience less boring, had been the Quincy’s words.

Toshiro winced and lowered his zanpakuto until its tip met the ground.

_What should I do?_

_Get him out of that office and try and have some fun._

_How do I do that?_

_Getting him out of the office or having some fun?_

_Both?_

Hyorinmaru chuckled, _how would I know how to do either of those things Master, I am after all only a dragon._

Toshiro scowled before placing his zanpakuto onto his back where its sheath instantly appeared around the blade. He marched out of the dojo and back to the Manor, taking the stairs two at a time and hurrying around the corners. Eventually he stopped in front of an imposing dark wooden door. He rapped smartly on the surface and after a few seconds Draco opened it. The Quincy looked pale, but his eyes were ringed with red as though he had been crying, Toshiro could just spot something clutched in his had behind the door frame, it looked like a photo frame.

“What is it Toshiro?” Draco asked, he sounded calm but Toshiro could detect a slight quiver to his voice.

“I…” Toshiro hesitated; now that he was here he didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected the Quincy to be crying either; he never dealt well with people that were upset, what should he do?

_Just be yourself Master._

“I’m rather bored on my own, sparing doesn’t exactly work when you only have yourself to spar against, so I was wondering if you would like to come to the dojo with me?”

_I sound pathetic._

_It was a little desperate sounding yes._

_You’re not helping Hyorinmaru._

Draco stared at the Shinigami for a moment as though he was lost for words. He looked down and Toshiro tracked his eyes to the frame held in his hands that had started to shake slightly.

“Well I…”

“If I’m totally honest with you though I don’t know why I’m asking you to spar, it’s not as though Quincy’s have ever been able to hold their own against a Shinigami.”

Draco’s eyes widened slightly before he scowled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Toshiro smirked, “just that Quincy’s have never been superior in battle to Shinigami, long range can only work for a set amount of time, eventually we all have to fight at close quarters and that is something that the Quincy were never good at.”

Draco growled before turning and stalking back into the office. Toshiro heard something being placed down on a hard surface before Draco reappeared looking pissed and annoyed.

“I’ll show you the superiority of the Quincy’s battle strategy.”

“I look forward to seeing it in action, and then thoroughly defeating it.”

Draco huffed before walking past Toshiro and down the corridor, but as he went by Toshiro caught a slight smile playing at the corners of the human’s mouth.

_Did I do it correctly Hyorinmaru?_

_Well you do have your own way of doing things correctly._

_Does that mean I did it wrong?_ Toshiro asked sounding a little nervous. He never knew how to handle these sorts of situations and most of the time he ended up offending the party he was trying to make feel better.

Hyorinmaru chuckled and Toshiro felt a cold coil embrace his middle in a small hug.

_You did well little one, very well indeed._

* * *

That night the three occupants of the Manor gathered in one of the many family living rooms. Black had been moved from his bed to one of the couches, after he had continuously complained all day to the house elves that he was getting sick of seeing the same four walls. Draco had relented saying that as it was Christmas and he was feeling charitable. So the man had been moved, with quite a few pokes and prods by the little elves sharp fingers.

Toshiro and Draco had spent the day sparing. As predicted Toshiro trounced the young Quincy, his fast precise movements able to overcome the Quincy’s quick long range attacks. Not that it had been easy, Toshiro had never really had an occasion to fight a Quincy and so had no prior knowledge of their battle techniques or moves, so the day had been a learning experience. The two of them had come back into the Manor and after taking hot baths had settled into the family living room to relax and recover.

As the three sat the house elves set to work, bringing in steaming hot plates of delicious food, which they piled high on the centre table for the occupants to pick at. To say that Toshiro was impressed by the creatures cooking abilities would be an understatement. He was stunned; he would never have thought that such strange looking creatures could create such wonderful food. They had even cooked a variety of Japanese dishes, much to the young Captain’s silent delight.

As the three enjoyed their quiet meal sprawled out on the comfy couches, with the house elves flitting here and there, Toshiro couldn’t help but feel content. It was a strange feeling. He had never really been content before, of course he had been happy. When he had lived with his Grandmother he had been very happy. But he had always been plagued by something, his lack of friends, arguments with Momo, the strange haunting voice of Hyorinmaru. And when he had gone to the Seireitei to become a Shinigami, his happiness had seemed to vanish. He was a child prodigy and didn’t have many friends, the one friendship he did gain ended in disaster and so he had focused instead on his studies. He worked and worked and worked, until he had graduated in one year, something he had never set out to do. Then he was a Shinigami and working his way up through the ranks, then he was a Captain, and Captain’s had no time to be happy, they had responsibilities.

_You are jumping ahead there Master, if my memory is not failing me there was a time, when you were a low recruit that you were very happy. I would even say content._

_I do not remember such an occasion Hyorinmaru._

_Perhaps you don’t want to remember, I know thinking of him is painful for you._

Toshiro frowned at Hyorinmaru’s words. Painful for him? What was painful for him?

As he concentrated an image began to appear in his head. A man, a tall man, dark hair and eyes and a wide goofy grin.

A feeling of loss came welling up inside the young Captain and immediately Toshiro threw the image away.

_I don’t want to remember that._

_But Master…_

_I said no Hyorinmaru!_

Toshiro felt his dragon sigh before retreating back into his mind. Toshiro mentally shook his head and relaxed back into the soft cushions. He was happy and content for the first time in a long time; he wasn’t going to let anything ruin that for him. 

Just as Toshiro’s eyes had started to droop a small tapping sound caught his attention. He glanced around in confusion, neither Draco nor Black had moved in response to the noise, couldn’t they hear it? Another tap came and Toshiro pulled himself out of his soft chair reluctantly and started to walk across the room.

“What’s up Toshiro?” Draco asked dazedly.

Toshiro shrugged but continued to walk around the perimeter of the living room. Just as he was passing one of the large windows a harsh tap stopped his progress. Toshiro turned an eyebrow raised in confusion. He pulled back the closed curtains and stared out into the darkness beyond the window.

“What is it Toshiro?” Draco asked, sitting up himself as he stared at the Shinigami’s back. The small Captain didn’t answer, but instead reached for the window latch.

“Hey what are you doing?” Black said sounding annoyed. “It’s freezing out there, don’t open the bloody…”

Toshiro opened the window, causing a huge gust of icy wind to spiral into the room. It knocked papers off the desk and flapped the window drapes as it tore through the rapidly cooling room.

“God damn it Toshiro, shut the damn thing!” Draco yelled. “It’s below zero out there, do you want us to…”

Draco stopped his sentence short as something small and black came barrelling through the open window. It climbed up towards the ceiling, flipping and twisting in a mad panic as it fought the harsh winds that held it hostage in their embrace. Suddenly the breeze died and the black thing plummeted down to earth, flipping and flopping before finally landing in Black’s stunned lap.

“Thanks for the save mate, thought I was going to be a gonner for a minuet there but seems I have a bit of luck on my side.”

Black gaped with his mouth wide open and eyes staring in shock.

“W…what the…?”

“Hey boy genius, where the hell have you been? Do you know how frustrating it is to fly all the way to Japan and then back to England only to find you aren’t where I left you? So inconsiderate.”

Toshiro sighed and ran a hand down his face, he was half wishing he hadn’t bothered opening the window any more, he couldn’t be bother to deal with a lecture.

“The owl is talking,” Draco said with a bemused expression on his face. “Why is there an owl talking?”

“Oi I’m not just any owl blondie. Normal owls don’t look this good.”

The now recognised owl flapped up onto its clawed feet. It strutted across Black’s lap with its head throw back, preening openly for them all to see.

“Yoru,” Toshiro said walking forward and holding out his arm. “You’re back sooner than I thought.”

Yoru huffed and flapped her wings to glide over to Toshiro before settling on his outstretched arm.

“I don’t forgive you.”

“Did you deliver my reports?”

“Yep Kisuke sent them onto the Head Captain.”

“Erm…Toshiro?”

Toshiro glanced up and saw Black and Draco staring at him.

“What?”

“Why is the owl talking?”

Toshiro raised a white eyebrow.

“Your owls don’t talk?”

“Toshiro.”

The Shinigami smirked as Draco scowled at him.

“That thing isn’t normal,” Black said, staring at Yoru as though she was a bomb about to explode.

“Didn’t I already say that to you?” The owl piped up cheerfully.

“Please stop talking,” Black groaned.

“Yoru is a mod soul,” Toshiro said and Black frowned.

“Mod soul?” Draco questioned.

“An artificially made soul that can be deposited into any inanimate object.”

Black narrowed his eyes as Draco frowned.

“You mean that owl is a soul?”

“The thing that is talking yes,” Toshiro sighed and rubbed a hand through his white hair.

“How is that possible?”

Toshiro wanted to shrug but knew that would only rile the wizard and Quincy up more.

“Technology in the soul society is quiet advanced, especially within the Seireitei. We have spent all of our afterlives studying souls. The ability to create artificial ones came about many years ago. They are programmed and designed to follow basic instructions of Shinigami’s and also to show self-preservation if they are inside a Shinigami’s gigai. They are also given some form of personality.”

“Personality? Why?”

Toshiro waved his hand, “something the Twelfth Division found amusing. Anyway they were created and manufactured in soul society labs, and are now part of the standard equipment that every Shinigami uses.”

“But how is that possible though?” Black asked sounding confused. “I’m assuming these mod souls look like regular people when visible or something, so how could you mass produce them, let alone carry them around with you if they are part of your standard equipment.”

Toshiro wanted to groan in annoyance, he had forgotten how frustrating it could be explaining things to humans.

With a squawk from Yoru their only warning, Draco and Black could only watch in confused horror as Toshiro grabbed the mod owl by the throat. With a quick squeeze and a chocked off yell a yellow pill came flying from her beak to land in Toshiro’s upturned palm.

“This is soul candy; it’s how we mass produce mod souls. Right now Yoru’s soul is inside this sweet, waiting to be placed into a free body.”

Draco and Black stared at the small round pill, but their eyes kept darting back to the now dead looking bird resting on Toshiro’s arm. Looking almost like a frozen statue.

“There’s a soul in there?” Draco asked.

Toshiro nodded.

“The owl’s soul?”

“Yoru’s soul yes.”

The pair continued to stare before Black frowned.

“Isn’t she cramped in there?”

Toshiro almost choked on his own tongue. What kind of question was that?

_A compassionate one Master?_

_More like a stupid one._

“I wouldn’t know, but from what I understand the mod souls fall into an almost dream like stasis. They don’t remember their time in the pills.”

Toshiro gripped the candy in is hand and deftly placed it back into the still owls beak. With a quick shove of his fingers he pushed the pill down the owl’s throat. A squawk suddenly filled the room and Yoru flew up angrily and started pecking the white haired Captain.

“You idiot! How dare you force me from my body?! Only Kisuke can take me from this body and are you Kisuke? No I don’t think so. I should sue you for harassment, you…”

Toshiro ignored Yoru’s screeching and instead turned his head to the two humans, who were watching the display in apparent shock.

Black still seemed to be confused, if the puzzled look on his face was anything to go by. Toshiro hoped the man would not ask anymore question on this particular subject. Explaining mod souls always gave him quiet a headache.

He then shot his gaze to Draco, who unlike Black seemed much more relaxed, even if he was looking at Yoru as if she had two heads, then again the bird was screeching rather loudly. But apart from that the Quincy seemed almost nonchalant and uncaring about the whole thing after Toshiro had explained the situation. Toshiro resisted the urge to smirk, trust the Quincy to get over the fact that fake souls exist with minimum fuss and an almost graceful arrogant air

“Yoru enough,” Toshiro barked as he swatted the owl away from his head as she dived for his eyes once more.

Yoru huffed and landed on one of the chair arms indignantly.

“You deserve more than a scratching boy genius, I should peck your liver out, or maybe your kidneys? That would be painful.”

“I’m sure.”

“And after I flew all this way from that crummy castle to give you the mission orders. I should have dropped them in a ditch.”

Toshiro froze and jumped to his feet.

“Mission orders? What mission orders?”

“The ones Kisuke gave me, he said they came from the Head Captain or something.”

Toshiro stalked across the room and glowered down at the bird.

“Give them to me.”

“Hell no!” Yoru cawed, flapping her wings in annoyance. “You ejected me from my body without so much as asking, I ain’t giving you an…”

A blast of icy reiatsu roared through the room. Black shivered and Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

“Give them to me,” the dead flat tone hung in the air like a thick fog, blanketing the space. Yoru stopped mid squawk and froze in terror, her silver eyes wide and frightened.

Toshiro heard feet shuffle behind him as someone cleared their throat.

“Oi Toshiro, no need to get pissed,” Draco said in a quiet voice.

Toshiro ignored the Quincy and continued to glare down at the bird. Yoru fidgeted before flapping her wings slightly. She opened her beak and started to hack and whine. Draco and Black watched in horror as something long and cylindrical came up and out of the bird’s throat. Yoru gave one final harsh hack and the object was forced out of her beak. Toshiro deftly caught it and marched over to the desk in the corner.

Yoru shivered and fluffed up her feathers in agitation.

“Are you alright?” Black asked his voice laced with undisguised concern.

“What was that?” Draco followed up, disgust in his tone and eyes flicking from the owl to Toshiro.

Yoru puffed up her feathers and clicked her beak in annoyance.

“Kisuke’s idea of security. He didn’t like the whole letter on the leg thing, said it wasn’t secure enough for such sensitive orders. Humph, it’s not like he had to have a scroll shoved down his throat.”

Black and Draco blinked and shot each other strange looks.

“Then why did you let him?” Black asked in confusion.

The bird sent him a steely glare before snapping her beak.

“You try saying no to that man. He’d dissect me and rearrange my body parts before I knew what had happened.”

“And you keep going back to this man why?”

“Apart from him being the go between for boy genius and his boss? He’s my creator, I’ll always return to him, even when this mission is done.”

“Sounds more like lunatic than a creator.”

Yoru squawked in indignation.

“How dare you say that about Kisuke?!”

Black shrugged, “just calling it like I see it.”

Yoru puffed up angrily before taking off in a huff, flying out of the room and down the hall of the Manor, no doubt to go and sulk in Toshiro’s room.

Draco watched the bird vanish before turning his attention back to the Shinigami.

Toshiro had crossed to the other side of the room and was stood beside the desk, the scroll unfurled in his hands as his eyes scanned the paper.

 _This is unexpected_. Toshiro thought with a furrowed brow.

 _Not completely_ , Hyorinmaru said. _We did know from what we were sending in our reports that something like this could occur._

_I just wasn’t expecting it so soon._

Toshiro shifted his focus back to the letter as he read the lines once again.

_For Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division, sent via Urahara Kisuke, consultant for the Twelfth Division._

_Captain Hitsugaya,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and that your mission is progressing smoothly. I have deemed it necessary to include this letter with your official mission orders, which you will find in the second half of this scroll, as I feel the need to explain my reasoning to you. Something which cannot be and will not be put down in the standard mission orders._

_As you will find in the mission orders I have decided to conclude your mission at the end of the currently running school year. You will have no need to worry about making up an excuse. As I am writing this, Urahara Kisuke is already starting the process of having you removed from Hogwarts at the end of the year, think nothing of it._

_From what I have gathered from your reports, the wizards are of no threat to us. Their magic, while useful, and certainly an interesting tool, does not have the fire power of a zanpakuto or kido. I believe if it came to a confrontation between our two peoples, then the Seireitei would have no problem with dealing and containing the situation. That being said there is something of these wizards that worries me. In your report about the location called the Department of Mysteries, you said that a rip into the Precipice World, something the wizards called the Veil, was being studied and was once used by the wizards as a form of punishment for their people. This causes me great concern, if the wizards have been actively using and have had ready access to something that is so closely linked to Soul Society, I worry that it may have influenced the reiatsu within the area and possibly any wizards that have been in or around the rip when it was spiking. Also your destruction of the rip, while necessary, may have also caused slight damage to the reiatsu within the area. So as one of your new standing mission orders, I would like for you to gather data on the organisation called the Ministry of Magic and check regularly the reiatsu readings for the area. If all is stable within three months, the checks may stop, but the data on the Ministry of Magic will be continued. We cannot afford for the wizards to discover another rip into the Precipice World, be they knowing what it is or not._

_There are two other matters in which I have made rulings on, the first being the man who survived in the Precipice World. While I am glad that the mortal lived and has once again been able to return to the World of the Living, I am concerned about his knowledge of our race. You reported that you had explained things to the mortal and he was relatively accepting but I am not convinced. He may tell someone, a close friend, or family member about his ordeal and then security for the Seireitei will be put at risk. Therefore I have decided that the mortal’s memories shall be erased. Further orders and equipment for this will be sent at a later date, for now merely keep him contained._

_The finial issue is that of the Quincy. I have read your report thoroughly on this, the mortal’s origins are rather intriguing and I have tasked Urahara with finding out more about his ancestor. I also find your findings on his reiatsu fascinating, that he is able to send a Hollow in back into the Soul Society naturally is a feat I never would have thought possible of the Quincy. It is something that I will be having the Twelfth Division look into and for that they will need the Quincy. I expect him to be brought back with you to Soul Society for further debriefing and a test of his abilities. From what we have gathered from Kurosaki’s friend, no Quincy has been capable of such a feat as sending Hollows to Soul Society, it is something that must be investigated._

_And so I will closed now Captain Hitsugaya and hope that this letter will have cleared up any discrepancies you may find in your mission orders. I will expect your next report in a week._

_Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, Head Captain of the Gotei Thirteen and Captain of the First Division._

“Hey Toshiro are you alright, your rather quiet?” Draco asked coming up beside his friend and shifting his eyes down to look at the scroll. “What’s that?”

“It’s nothing,” Toshiro said quickly, stepping away from the Quincy and rolling up the scroll in his hands to obscure the writing. He knew it was illogical for neither Black nor Draco could read Japanese, but still he felt the need to hide the words from their eyes.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the Shinigami. “It doesn’t look like nothing.”

Toshiro scoffed, “it’s merely a note from Urahara explaining the new coding system for the mission orders, he’s changed it since the last set.”

Draco narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Black openly snorted.

“Yeah right kid, you look as pale as a ghost and you were pale to begin with, something about that scroll bothered you.”

“It bothered me because now I will have to relearn the coding system, these orders from Captain Yamamoto himself, I cannot afford to be behind on them.”

“So what are they?” Draco asked. “What are your orders from Captain Yamamoto?”

Toshiro sighed and unrolled the scroll again, taking care that Captain Yamamoto’s name at the bottom of the letter was missed by the two humans.

“It says I am to continue with the reconnaissance mission, but I have been tasked to keep an eye on the reiatsu levels at the Ministry and also to gather data on the organization. The Head Captain worries that the wizards there may search for another rip in the Precipice World now that there current one has gone.”

Draco frowned while Black nodded his head in agreement.

“That’s a good idea, while I know the Veil wasn’t used for executions anymore, it was still studied by the Department of Mysteries. I remember from when I was an Auror the rumors that went around about the experiments they did down there; they never got tired of testing the thing.”

Toshiro nodded but kept his eyes locked on Draco. The Quincy was still frowning, but more because he was thinking about the Department of Mysteries and the Ministry.

“I guess it would be good for you to check out the Ministry and keep an eye on the reiatsu there. The Department of Mysteries was in the basement of the complex and we don’t know how many spikes of reiatsu the Veil has had since they found it. It could have affected things there. Made magic easier to cast, or supplied power to certain branches that will now no longer have access to it. I can help you with information on the Ministry though, I know that place pretty well, plus any dirty secrets you want to find out.”

Draco smirked and Toshiro managed to twitch his lips into something like a smile. Black started to quiz and tease Draco about his knowledge of the Ministry and their dirty laundry as he called it. Draco turned to retort and the two of them started to argue, but not heatedly, almost friendly like. As the Quincy was distracted Toshiro let out a relieved breath.

_I don’t like lying to him Hyorinmaru._

_Then don’t Master._

_You know I can’t tell him this, he’ll never forgive me._

_I’m sure that’s not true._

_They want to erase Black’s memories. They want to wipe him clean and send him on his way._

_Yes they do._

Toshiro scowled at the dragon’s unhelpful comment and huffed. He wanted to cross his arms but refused in case it drew attention from the other two. Toshiro’s mind was a flurry of confusion; he didn’t know what to do. On the one hand he knew he should do as he was ordered, this was for the protection of the Soul Society, something that he, as a Captain, had to do. It was his responsibility. But on the other he didn’t want to. No the other side wanted to take the mission orders still held in his hand and throw them out the window. What would erasing Black’s memories accomplish? Sure he would no longer be a threat but how would they explain his reappearance? The man would have no memories and would surely want to search for his missing ones. Surly that was more dangerous than letting the man keep his memories with the understanding that he could never tell anyone about his experiences on the Precipice World, on pain of being killed.

_That’s rather dramatic Master._

_Better than erasing his memories._

The Dragon hummed, _and what about young Draco, you will be bringing him in once this mission is over._

Toshiro froze and his aqua marine eyes flicked to the blonde Quincy who was still arguing with Black. When he had first met the Quincy he had fully intended to take the mortal back to soul society. It wasn’t for any form of punishment but merely to make Soul Society and the Gotei Thirteen know that there were still Quincy, that they hadn’t destroyed an entire race because of their own fear and zealousness in keeping the balance between the living and he dead. But from reading the Head Captain’s letter it sounded more as though he wanted Draco to be become a test subject. Toshiro winced at the thought of Draco being in the hands of Kurotsuchi, the mad clown was a sadist of the highest degree. He would make sure to but Draco though a number of painful tests and if the Quincy refused to give up his secrets they would only get nastier.

_I can’t do that to him._

_You have little choice Master._

Toshiro said nothing and was shocked when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Draco staring at him in concern.      

“Are you sure you’re alright Toshiro, there wasn’t anything in that scroll that upset you was there?”

Toshiro paused for a moment before shaking his head.

“No,” the Shinigami slipped the scroll into his pocket and sent the Quincy a reassuring look, “no nothing at all.”

_I won’t let the Seireitei hurt him, I won’t let them hurt either of them, even if it means going against the mission orders._

_If that is what you wish Master, then I will follow you._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach.
> 
> Italics: Toshiro and Hyorinmaru’s mind speech/spells.

Chapter 11

Hunt for a Spy

The time for Draco and Toshiro to return to Hogwarts came swiftly. Toshiro didn’t mention the Head Captain’s letter again and tried his best to push it far from his own thoughts. He had yet to send a reply and he figured he had some time before he would be expected to have done so. It gave him some time to think.

Black’s health on the other hand had been coming along steadily. The wizard could even stand now, but walking was still a far off thought. Though his relationship with Draco had come on leaps and bounds since the man had arrived at the manor. The pair no longer glared at each other constantly, and didn’t feel the need to swap insults as greetings. In fact the two of them seemed to be finding common ground, mainly their views on certain family members.

Toshiro had watched the pair with a fondness he had never felt before, it was that feeling that made him more determined to do something about the Head Captain’s letter. There just had to be a way around it, there just had to be.

On the day of their return to Hogwarts Toshiro walked down to the entrance hall, the house elves already taking his trunk. He was surprised to find both Draco and Black already there, chatting quietly as they waited. Black was stood with a solid grey cane in his hand, a little elf down by his feet to summon anything the man might need.

“Ah Toshiro there you are, I wondered if you had gotten lost,” Draco smirked as he turned to the Shinigami.

Toshiro shook his head as he walked closer to the pair. Black grinned at him.

“Ready to head back to the mad house?”

Toshiro shrugged, “I suppose so, I still have some lines of inquiry to clear up.”

Black nodded and Draco frowned.

“You think Snape will have anything?”

Toshiro didn’t answer. It had been a while since Draco’s conversation with the brooding man and his silence was starting to grate on Toshiro. If the man had anything to offer in terms of his investigation he would get it out of him when he returned to school. If not he would wipe his memory and move on, regardless of what Draco thought.   

“That man is full of secrets, then again he has to be,” Black said with a shake of his head. “I don’t pretend to understand the man, but from what I do know of him I wouldn’t put too much of my trust in him.”

“Says the man who used to bully him every day while he was in school,” Draco said with a slight bite to his tone.

Black narrowed his eyes at the young Quincy and looked as though he was going to retort before Toshiro swiftly stepped in.

“Regardless if he is secretive or not, if he has any information that may be useful to me then I will take it from him.”

Black paused for a moment before shrugging. Draco offered the man another glare before turning away.

“We best get going Toshiro we don’t want to be late.”

With that the three of them set off across the entrance hall and outside into the cold morning air.

“How are we getting back to Hogwarts?”

“The Headmaster has set us up with a portkey, it will take us to the gates of Hogwarts, right before the slope down into Hogsmeade.”

“Why are you taking a portkey? Wouldn’t it be simpler to go by floo back to the platform? I know the Weasley always travel that way back.”

Draco huffed, “why should I take the train when a portkey would offer me more time to do what I need at home. Plus the train gets stuffy after a while, I much prefer traveling by portkey than the train, it’s a shame they don’t do so for the beginning of the year, but no we have to take the train.”

“You just don’t like getting up early,” Toshiro smirked and Draco blushed slightly while Black laughed.

“T…that is not true Toshiro!”

“Really? And who takes over an hour to get ready in the morning, even going so far as to skip breakfast when they don’t want to get up?”

Draco scowled and Toshiro couldn’t help but smile at the flustered expression on the Quincy’s face.

Draco distracted himself by casting a quick tempus charm. “Almost time,” he said stowing his wand into his robes before digging a hand into his pocket and pulling out a piece of rolled up parchment.

“Hogwarts sent this yesterday, they’ve really not gone all out with the portkey’s this year.”

“They must be on a budget,” Black mused as he stared at the parchment. “Back when I was there we had a glass figurine sent every year. But then again the Blacks were a prominent family.”

Draco scowled at the subtle insult before shaking his head and levelling a serious look at the smirking man.

“Remember though Black once I leave, the estate will go into lock down and you won’t be able to leave.”

Toshiro sent the wizard a searching look at Draco’s words. Black had been rather vocal about leaving the estate, especially about going back to Potter. Toshiro had been rather confused about that but Draco had explained that Black was in fact Potter’s Godfather. If he was being honest Toshiro still didn’t really understand what the significance of that was, Godfather’s weren’t really something you had when you were in Sereitei even the idea of parents was a far off concept, but Toshiro was able to come to terms that Black cared about Potter and wanted to return to him. This had unfortunately caused several arguments and Toshiro hoped he wasn’t about to witness one more.

Black smiled and waved his hand dismissively.

“I know, I know I won’t be able to leave. To be honest it doesn’t really look like I can,” he glanced down at the cane in his hand where his fingers gripped the top tightly. Toshiro frowned, the man should really be inside, he was still recovering.

Blacks face morphed into a serious expression as he turned to regard the Shinigami.

“Just so you know I don’t plan on telling anybody about all of this,” Black waved his hand generally to illustrate his point.

“Why?” Toshiro asked and Black sighed.

“Well it’s not like anyone would believe me for a start. After all it’s not like you look dead after all.”

Draco smirked at the comment and Toshiro felt his lips twitch slightly.

Black rubbed the back of his head with his free hand as he sighed.

“People already think I’m insane enough, I don’t want to be confirming their suspicious. Plus I don’t know what people know of me since my trip though the Veil, for all I know my name isn’t cleared yet. So I’ll just stay here, for the time being mind you, I’m not becoming a permanent house guests.”

Draco snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Like I would let you stay forever Black. You’re already spreading a foul stench though the Manor, I won’t allow that to continue.”

Black smirked and growled at the blonde, playfully saying. “Stench? I’ll have you k now the ladies can’t get enough of my smell thank you very much. Just because you haven’t gotten the smell of manliness yet doesn’t mean you should take out your frustration on others. Then again I doubt you’ll ever acquire such a fine scent as my own, maybe a more feminine variety, you are very pretty.”

“I am not pretty!”

“Sure princess.”

“Black!”

Toshiro just watched the two of them, glad they were distracted so they couldn’t see the smile on his face. If he was being completely honest with himself he didn’t know what he would have done if Black had continued to with his demands to leave the estate. What with Toshiro not knowing what the man would do once he left, or if he would do anything. But with the man’s assuredness that he would not tell a soul of what he had seen, it eased his heart and made him more determined to find a way around the Head Captain’s order.

_Is that a treasonous thought there Master?_

_It is not treason._

_No? Only a few months ago you would have given me a different answer._

Toshiro pondered on Hyorinmaru’s words, not sure what to make of them. Would he have given a different answer? Toshiro wasn’t sure.

“Hey Toshiro you alright, you look a little spaced out?”

Toshiro shook his head and focused on his companions.

“I am fine, is it not time for the portkey to activate?”

Draco frowned at him a moment longer before nodding his head. Toshiro breathed a sigh of relief and moved forward, placing his hand on top of Draco’s.

“Remember what I said Black and don’t ruin my Manor or I’ll be sending you the bill.”

“Whatever blondie, have a nice time at school, try not to get any split ends princess.”

“Black.”

Toshiro smiled as he felt a tug on his navel and suddenly all around him was a wash of colour. The world spun crazily and he felt Draco’s hand clenching underneath his own. A moment later he felt his feet slam into solid ground. Toshiro bent his knees and was glad he managed to keep his balance. He heard Draco curse quietly under his breath before looking up.

They were just on the outskirts of Hogwarts grounds, on the crest of the hill running into Hogsmeade. The sky was darker than it had been at the manor and it looked as though it was going to rain if the large clouds were anything to go by.

“Hitsugaya! Draco! You’re back!”

“Blaise, Pansy! What are you two doing here?”

Toshiro looked around and saw the two Slytherin’s marching up the hill towards the pair, both wrapped in heavy woollen robes but with smiles on their faces at the sight of the two of them.

“Just thought we would come out to meet you,” Blaise said punching Draco on the arm in a friendly manor causing the Quincy to wince slightly. “Plus it was starting to get late, did you sleep in again?”

“I do not sleep in.”

“Yeah sure man and I’m the queen of England. Come on admit it, you just like your beauty sleep, don’t you?”    

“Blaise, shut up!”

“How are you Hitsugaya? Did you have a good holiday?” Pansy asked Toshiro as the boys continued to argue.

Toshiro shrugged and blew out a breath.

“It was fine, very different from what I’m used to. My family do not generally celebrate Christmas.”

Pansy gasped in shock and her face looked scandalised at the thought of not having Christmas.

“Oh you poor thing, I hope Draco went out of his way for you.”

Toshiro shrugged, “he was a good a host as I could have asked for, plus his family manor is beautiful.”

A smirk crept over Pansy’s face and she nudged the Shinigami playfully.

“To true there Hiitsugaya. Malfoy Manor is a true gem for any aristocratic family; I’ve heard the Malfoy’s have had a number of offers to buy the place, why even my own Father has placed a considerable offer on the table.”

“And the answer is no Pansy, just as it has been the last forty times your Father asked.”

Pansy pouted and stamped her foot in annoyance.

“But Draco, I just love your Manor, won’t you give it to me?”

Draco snorted, “fat chance Pansy.”

“Oh well I’ll just have to wait for our wedding day, then I’ll be able to enjoy our Manor as much as I please.”

“It’ll be a cold day in hell when I agree to marry you Parkinson!” Draco barked.

“Oh your words wound me Draco; I truly thought we had something special.”

“Only in your twisted mind.”

“Never you mind Pansy dear,” Blaise said, placing a consoling hand on the girls shoulder. “It’s not your fault that Draco isn’t interested, you just don’t have the right tackle under your skirt.”

“Blaise!”

Toshiro couldn’t hold in the chuckle that escaped him as he watched Draco run after Blaise as the wizard took off down the hill as fast as his legs could carry him. Pansy giggling as she watched.

 _Happy to be back Master?_ Hyorinmaru asked.

Toshiro mentally shrugged, but as he continued to watch the three, he felt a wave of calm wash over him mixed with fondness.

_Yes I believe I am._

* * *

Classes started the very next day and Toshiro felt his fondness for the school rapidly start to disappear. The teachers were working their noses to the grindstone. Essays were handed out, marks were given back and even more essays and homework on top of everything else the students had going on. Toshiro didn’t know which was worse, homework or paperwork.

_I would go with homework; at least you know what you’re doing with the paperwork._

_Are you implying that I don’t know how to do my homework?_ Toshiro asked the dragon in annoyance.

_Not at all Master, only that with the paperwork there is no one to correct you. Unlike homework which gets critiqued by the Professors._

_Whatever Hyorinmaru._

The dragon chuckled and Toshiro scowled.

“Hey what’s with that face Hitsugaya?” Blaise asked from his place on the opposite sofa.

“Nothing,” Toshiro said turning back to his now foot long essay.

He was trying his best to push though his homework in the common room in the Slytherin dungeons. It seemed that the students in Slytherin did their homework in one of two places, their room or the common room. None did anything in the library like the other houses, they merely took what they needed and brought it back. Toshiro had asked Draco about it once and the Quincy had just shook his head and said it was just what they did and muttered something about stupid Gryffindor’s, Toshiro had not asked again.

Toshiro rubbed his face tiredly and took a look around the space. There were several others doing their homework, along with himself, Blaise and Draco. Pansy was off out somewhere, having disappeared with a cheeky grin earlier. Some of the younger years were playing chess and card games, while others read books that were lucky enough to have finished their homework.

“Damn Binn’s and his Goblin wars, he does know that he’s already covered this?” Blaise snarled as he looked from a book to his parchment as he jotted a series of notes.

“I doubt it,” Draco answered not looking up from his parchment as he scribbled at it. “That ghost still thinks it’s the eighteenth century, I doubt we will be getting a change of material until one of the Professors decided to let him know the change in syllabus.”

“Why does the school still employ the ghost if he does not cover the material correctly?” Toshiro asked in curiosity. To be honest it had been something which had been bothering him for a while. Binn’s was probably one of the worst teachers Toshiro had ever encountered and that included his Academy teachers. The man, well ghost, covered the same material constantly, causing the students to fall asleep in his class because of the boring repetition. He didn’t even realise when one of his students fell to sleep and even called them by different names. Toshiro was currently Chester, much to his annoyance.

Draco sighed and placed his quill down.

“To be honest I don’t rightly know why Binn’s is still here. Apart from being a ghost he’s not exactly the best teacher. From what I know he died as the History Professor and just carried on even after his death, just as a ghost. Maybe Dumbledore just can’t be bothered to employ someone else. I know the placement of teachers isn’t up to the board of Governors, my Father was always rather sore on that point.”

Toshiro watched as a frown slipped across Draco’s face and Blaise raised an eyebrow.

“So if he won’t change him, why don’t the students complain?” Toshiro asked.

Blaise shrugged, “we tried, at least I know we Slytherin’s have. The Gryffindor’s never speak out against Dumbledore and neither do the Hufflepuff’s. I don’t know about the Ravenclaw’s but I’ve heard a number of them complain often enough about the boring material, so I think they’ve placed in a complaint but it was either ignored or like our own, was sent back with a note basically saying we had no say in the employment of teachers.”

“We gave up after that,” Draco said, his tone flat as he turned back to his essay. “What’s the point in trying if we’re just going to be ignored? We decided it’s easier just to put up with it and do some extra study closer to the exams on our own.”

Toshiro could only frown as he watched the two boys return to their work.

_They shouldn’t have to put up with inferior teaching._

_It is not our place to question the ways of the school master._

_But still…_

_This is not our business master, leave it alone._

Toshiro shivered slightly at the demanding tone in Hyorinmaru’s vice, but did as the dragon bid and went back to his essay.

Toshiro heard the scuffle of feet as someone came into the common room.

“Malfoy! Hey Malfoy!”

“What Danver’s?” Draco snapped in irritation.

“Snape asked me to send for you, he wants you in his office.”

Toshiro’s head came up slowly, trying his best not to tense at the fellow Slytherin’s words. Toshiro caught eyes with Draco who tilted his head before standing to his feet.

“I best go see what he wants then, Toshiro would you mind putting my essay in my room, Snape hates tardiness and I doubt Danver’s came straight to the common room after bumping into our esteemed head of house.”

Toshiro nodded and gathered his own essay as well as Draco’s.

“I was heading to my room anyway; I’ll finish my essay there.”

“What? You two are abandoning me?” Blaise wailed dramatically.

Draco smirked, “not so popular are you?”

“Whatever Malfoy, just you wait when you get back from talking with old Snape I’ll be surrounded by admirers.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it.”

Toshiro stood and started to walk down the corridor to his room. Once out of sight of the common room he dashed, sprinting to his room, and quickly slipping inside.

He threw the parchments onto the desk and quickly closed his eyes.

“Hey boy genius, what are you doing?”

Toshiro ignored Yoru and quickly slipped out of his gigai which fell to the floor with a thump. Sighing in annoyance Toshiro quickly picked up the thing and placed it on the bed. Better it look like he had fallen asleep then as if he had collapsed in case anyone came in.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Yoru asked, only to squawk in annoyance as her question was ignored as Toshiro rushed out of the door once again.

Toshiro shumpoed though the Slytherin dungeons unseen, phasing through the walls and out of the stone so he was stood in Hogwarts corridors outside of the common room. He looked around. He couldn’t see Draco; the Quincy was probably making his way down to Snape’s office. Toshiro shunpoed down the corridor, passing several loitering students on their way back to the common room. He took a sharp right followed by a left until he heard the sound of a door opening.

“Ah Mr Malfoy you came, please come in.”

Toshiro darted around the bend and saw the back of Draco’s blonde head as he stepped into Snape’s office. With a quick burst of speed he slipped through the remaining small gap just as the door shut causing a slight breeze to stir.

“Is there a draft in here?”

“I don’t think so sir, probably just the door closing.”

Snape eyed the blonde for a moment before shrugging, making his way over to his desk.

“Take a seat.”

Toshiro watched as Draco elegantly sat, not once glancing around to check to see if Toshiro was in the room. Snape sat behind the desk and steeple’s his fingers together under his chin.

“I’m sure you’re aware as to why I have called you here.”

Draco inclined his head, “of course sir.”

Snape inclined his head before speaking again.

“The Dark Lord has been playing things close to his chest lately; it has been hard to get any reliable information about his comings and goings.”

“If you don’t mind me asking sir, you seem to be rather calm of taking about this here. Are you not concerned about eavesdroppers?”

Snape smirked and Toshiro thought the man looked rather smug and slightly proud of Draco’s observation.

“Very good Draco, but the wards on this room are strong, I cast them myself. No student will be hearing this conversation.”

Draco nodded slowly and gestured for Snape to continue.

“From what I have been able to observe from the meetings that have been called the Dark Lord is working on something.”

“Do you know what?”

Snap shrugged his shoulders, “who knows what goes through that man’s mind. All I know is that it is something rather delicate. Hardly any of the inner circle has been made aware of it.”

“Then how do you know about it?”

Snape smirked, “there are benefits to being a potions master Draco, the Dark Lord likes to consult me, especially if it is about something that may be in my area of expertise and outside of his own.”

Draco nodded but a frown was on his face.

“So he’s working on something, but you don’t know what. How is that better information than what you told me last time?”

“Patience Draco I’m getting to that.”

Toshiro wanted to huff, the man had a flare for the dramatics, why couldn’t he just get on with it instead of drawing all this out like a bad drama.

_Maybe you should have some patience Master._

_I do have patience._

_I doubt that very much Master._

_Shut up Hyorinmaru._    

“Things have been changing in the inner circle.”

“How so?”

“The inner circle isn’t really the inner circle anymore.”

Draco frowned and leaned forward over the desk.

“What do you mean? How can the inner circle not be the inner circle anymore, you are the most trusted Death Eaters.”

“Well not so much anymore,” Snape shrugged but Toshiro could see a concerned look crossing over his face.

“Another group has been set up separate from the inner circle and these aren’t your run of the mill Death Eaters, one’s just brought in for brute force and to boost the numbers. They are a complete separate entity from the rest of us; in fact I’ve never met a member.”

“You’ve never met a member? Then how do you know they even exist?”

“Rumour’s spread. I told you last time we spoke that Rookwood and several other Death Eaters linked with the Ministry were being pulled aside by the Dark Lord for some purpose.”

Draco nodded and Snape continued.

“They come back with stories and even though they shouldn’t Death Eaters like to gossip. Word spread to the inner circle through Rookwood and the rest, which is how I gather my information.”

“Then how can you be sure it’s reliable?”

Snape snorted, “trust me Draco, Death Eaters are the worst gossips, they are as bad as house wives, they tell each other everything.”

Toshiro wanted to shake his head at that, for a group that is supposed to be feared by the populace of wizarding Britain they certainly didn’t seem to care about their security. Honestly telling each other things and having gossips and rumours? That was no way to run an operation, let alone one that is supposed to inspire fear.

“So this other circle,” Draco asked in curiosity, “do you know what they are doing?”

Snape shook his head. “I have no idea, divulging something like that is something even Rookwood and the others would never do if they wanted to live past the next day. That is assuming they even know. No the only information I have on this other circle is that they report directly to the Dark Lord and him alone.”

“So they have no missions? No orders of any kind?”

Snape shrugged, “as I said I do not know, though there is one thing.”

Draco raised an eyebrow and Toshiro even stepped forward to listen.

“The Dark Lord has been enquiring of me lately something I find rather strange, he seems to have become obsessed with the notion of spirits.”

Toshiro felt himself tense and even Draco seemed to freeze for a moment in his chair before placing a calming façade back around himself.

“Spirits?”

“Indeed, of course the Dark Lord has always had a fascination with death, he researched it quiet extensively during the first war, but this time his focused is more on the afterlife and the living dead.”

Toshiro frowned and he thought the urge to pace. _This is not good, not good at all._

_We do not have all the details Master._

_Hyorinmaru, the guy is researching spirits how much more detailed does he have to be?_

_Very._ Hyorinmaru snapped causing Toshiro to jump slightly. _This is the living world we are dealing with master, not the Soul Society, things work differently here. We cannot simply kill someone without sufficient evidence._

_The history of the Seireitei would disagree with you about that._

_I seem to remember a certain young Captain once saying that he did not wish for the mistakes of Seireitei’s past to be repeated, especially with the amount of disasters that used to occur later down the line._

_So what you’re saying I should just forget about it?_

_I never said that Master, I merely think that you should wait for more reliable information to surface. Gather more details on the situation instead of running in with only a scrap in intelligence. This is the way Shinigami get themselves killed and I will be cursed to wander hell for eternity before I let my Shinigami suffer that fate._

Toshiro froze as he digested Hyorinmaru’s words. He was running in blind, one of the things he told his new recruits just out of the academy to never do. He was making a rookie mistake because he was blinded by his fear and frustration.

_You are right. I am sorry Hyorinmaru._

Toshiro felt the dragon purr like a giant cat and a cold coil enveloped his middle in something like a hug.

_All is forgiven Master._

Toshiro hid a smile before focusing back on the conversation.

“…Not been able to make any head way so far, and I am not keen to pursue the subject but it is at least interesting.”

Draco nodded his head.

“Well thank you for the information, if that is all you have …”

“Just a moment Draco,” Snape said raising his hand stopping the blonde Quincy from raising to his feet. “I have kept up my end of the deal, I have given you information and now you must keep up yours.”

“Mine?”

“The spy in Hogwarts I told you about, how is your investigation going?”

Draco visibly paled and even Toshiro shifted nervously, he knew for a fact that the Quincy had had a hard time looking into the subject.

“It’s … it’s going fine, no leads yet though.”

Snape frowned and leaned over the desk so he was looking directly into the blondes eyes.

“Have you even looked into it?”

Draco swallowed nervously and Snape seemed to take his silence for what it was and slammed a hand down on the desk with an almighty crash, causing the Shinigami and the Quincy to jump.

“God damn it boy!” Snape roared, “I asked you to do one thing for me and you can’t be bothered to do even that?! You arrogant, lazy good for nothing aristocrat!”

Draco hung his head not looking at the man but seemed to shrink in on himself as Snape stood and stalked around the desk. Toshiro watched and placed a quick hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto as Snape thrust out his hands and grabbed the Quincy by his shoulders and shook him.

“I put my life at risk to gather the information you wanted. The least you could do is follow through with my own request, or is your word worth nothing?”

“My… my word is…”

Snape cut Draco off with another shake and an angry growl.

“I do not ask this of you just for my own convenience you know. This is a genuine risk to the school itself. What would happen if Hogwarts were to fall? I will tell you what, it would be madness, children would be killed and do not think you or any of the Slytherin’s would be spared. In fact should the other houses by able to hold off the attacks if they came, this house would be the first to go, turned on from the inside and slaughtered. That is human nature Draco and I do not want to see that, ever.”

Draco nodded his head but still refused to look at the fuming man.

Snape sighed and released the boy’s shoulders, but Toshiro still retained his grip on Hyorinmaru.

“I expect some answers from you when next we meet, this is not a one way deal Draco and I expect you to pull your own weight to.”

“Yes sir.”

Snape turned and walked back to his chair, collapsing into it with a thump.

“Leave me.”

Draco practically jumped to his feet and almost ran across the room. Toshiro was about to turn to follow when a call stopped them both in their tracks.

“Oh and Draco one more thing.”                   

The blonde paused, his hand on the door, waiting expectantly.

“I have heard also that the Dark Lord may be working with someone, someone whom he deems to be an equal partner. Rumours say he has something to do with the next inner circle of Death Eaters.”

Draco glanced around slowly to look at the professor who was staring back at the boy with a calm and cool look on his face.

“Why are you telling me this, I thought this was a two way deal, no more information until I pull something on my end?”

“It is and I expect something from you next time, don’t doubt that. I am merely demonstrating what you would lose should you fail me in this task.”

Toshiro frowned as he studied the man. He was sly, no doubt about that, and cunning. He could say that what he said was rumours all he liked but Toshiro had the sneaking suspicion that he had gathered most of his information from a more reliable and direct source. He did not seem like a man to report or divulge anything that he was not one hundred percent sure was accurate.

“I understand sir,” Draco said quietly before opening the door and stepping out. “Good night sir.”

Toshiro quickly followed the Quincy, slipping though the wall instead of the door. The two didn’t speak until they were far away from the office. Draco stopped abruptly and turned to face the Shinigami.

“Well what do you think?”

Toshiro leaned up against the wall and contemplated.

“Is information seems accurate.”

“How can you be sure?”

“He seems the type to prefer to report reliable information rather than rumours. I trust his word.”

Draco nodded but a frown was etched onto his face.

“Then what do we do?”

“We wait,” Toshiro said, “we don’t have nearly enough information in order to move ahead with anything, nor do we have a plan to deal with this Voldemort character. I would rather we wait and sacrifice time than rush in and lose someone.”

“But if we wait there may be more casualties.”

Toshiro winced slightly but didn’t waiver.

“Than that is the sacrifice we make, we can’t save every one Draco, that is just a fact of war.”

Draco pursed his lips but nodded his head in agreement.

“Fine, but you heard Snape, he wants something on the spy from my end, otherwise we aren’t getting any more information out of him.”

Toshiro smirked, a wicked gleam coming into his eyes.

“Then we best get hunting then shouldn’t we?”

* * *

The following days were a struggle for Draco as he tried his best to hunt down the spy within the school. Even though Toshiro had said we when they had first broached the subject the Shinigami had stayed mostly out of the investigation.

“I thought you said you would help me?” Draco said indignantly as the pair of them made their way down to the clearing for the first kendo class of the New Year.

“I do not remember those words ever coming out of my mouth.”

“You said ‘we’, ‘we’ implies that you intend to help, not just sit there and watch me do all the work.”

“I consider you yelling at me and using me as a sounding board help. Besides didn’t Professor Snape assign you the task of hunting down the spy? That has nothing whatsoever to do with me.”

Draco growled and mumbled to himself.

_You are being rather harsh Master._

_This is his problem not mine._

_But you could at least help him, you did imply that you would._

_Implying is not the same as actually offering._

_Even so, can you not tell that the young Quincy is stressed? He already has to keep up with his school work, plus hunting any hollows that come near the school. The least you could do is help in out in this endeavour._

Toshiro mentally frowned and he cast a quick surveying glance at the Quincy. He did seem a little paler than normal and from what he could see he had bags under his eyes. He must not be getting as much sleep as he needed. That wasn’t helped by the number of Hollows that had made Forbidden Forest a home while the two had been away. The pair had spent their first week back hunting down the pests, and still more crawled out of the wood work, cutting into their sleep. And if Draco had this to contend with as well.

“Who have you got so far?”

Draco turned and raised an eyebrow at the Shinigami who merely rolled his eyes and gestured for the Quincy too speak. Draco smirked but Toshiro could see his pleasure and relief at being offered this small help.

“I’ve ruled out quite a few. I’m pretty confident it’s not a Hufflepuff.”

“How can you be sure?”

“It’s not in their nature, plus I’ve looked into all the current Hufflepuff students backgrounds, most of them are Muggleborn with a few Half Bloods and hardly any Pure Bloods. They wouldn’t care a wit about Pure Blood politics and go for the Dark Lords ideals. In fact they’d be most opposed, so I doubt any of them would wish for their families to be put into danger if he ever comes to power, so that’s them out.”

Toshiro nodded, that was sound logic and made sense.

“I’ve vetoed half of the Gryffindor’s and Ravenclaw’s, and nearly all of the Slytherin’s. I’m down to my final selections there.”

“Why so many Gryffindor’s and Ravenclaw’s?”

“The families with in those two houses are varied. They’re a good mixture of Pure Blood, half Blood and some Muggleborn. Ravenclaw’s are smart, but who wouldn’t sell their soul for knowledge? And Gryffindor’s, though brave are loyal, one could be doing as there told for a friend or a family member. Plus even though it’s not widely spread some Death Eaters have come from that house. Peter Pettigrew for a start.”

“Peter Pettigrew?”

“The true secret keeper of the Potter’s and their betrayer in the end he sold them to Voldemort to save his own skin and he was a Gryffindor. You can’t discount someone just because of their house affiliation, anyone could turn out to be a Death Eater.”

Toshiro couldn’t argue with that. After all hadn’t it taken Seiretei by surprise when Aizen, Tosen and Gin had all defected and betrayed them all? Just because they were Captain’s and trusted, no one had suspected them, or wanted to suspect them of any wrong doing. Draco was doing a more thorough job and Toshiro couldn’t blame him for that.

“What about the final selection of Slytherin’s then? Who are you down to?”

Draco was about to open his mouth when a call stopped him in his tracks.

“Hitsugaya, Draco! Where the hell have the two of you been, we’ve been waiting for ten minutes.”

Toshiro snapped his focus forward and saw the clearing full of his students, all stood with their Bokkens in hand.

Toshiro shot Draco a look, but the blonde Quincy had already fallen back into his blank mode. His face was as if it was made of marble and he stalked across the grass to retrieve his own Bokken.

Toshiro watched him go before calling for the group to line up. The nine of them quickly assembled, falling into stance easily and quickly.

 “As you all no doubt remember,” Toshiro said easily slipping into Captain mode and pushing his thoughts of the spy to the side as he surveyed the group. “I said that after Christmas we would be moving on from the Bokken and finally start work on the Katana.”

A shiver of anticipation went through the group and some even shot quick glances of excitement at each other before Toshiro cleared his throat once again to speak.

“I am not one to go back on my word so as promised today you will all receive your own Katana.”

Toshiro delved a hand into his pocket and brought forth his wand. He saw a couple of the group stare at it in wonder. The Granger girl was the most curious of the lot, eyeing the white colouring with undisguised interest. Toshiro fought the urge to sigh; he had received a few strange looks from the students because of his wand. Even a few of the Professor had done double takes, Professor Flitwick, Toshiro’s favourite Professor, had even asked to examine the thing as he had never seen a wand of such colour before.

With a flick of his wrist a large stand appeared in front of him, with nine gleaming Katana’s held tightly in place in slots all in a neat row. The group stared at the swords in open awe and Toshiro thought he saw a few fingers twitch in anticipation.

“I want all of you to come up one at a time and chose your katana from the rack. Bear in mind that these will be your weapons. You will care for them, repair them, polish them and clean them. They will be your responsibility from the moment you pick them up, so do not rush this, it is a moment to be savoured.”

Toshiro let that sink in for a moment before calling out the first name.

“Lovegood.”

The dreamy blonde call walked forward, for once a clear look on her face; she headed to the end of the rack on the right hand side and picked up the end Katana in a swift movement. She gripped it by the hilt and sheath before walking back to her place without a backwards look.

“Weasley, G.”

The female Weasley walked forward, not as confident as her partner. She paused in the middle before picking one of the left and walking back looking slightly concerned by her choice.

“Granger.”

Granger frowned as she neared the rack and eyed each Katana with a serious look before plucking for the middle and stalking back to her place.

“Parkinson.”

Pansy merely smirked and picked the end left Katana and gave Toshiro a wink before walking back.

“Weasley, R.”

The male Weasley seemed confused but picked the only remaining Katana on the left.

“Longbottom.”

Longbottom seemed nervous and took the most time but eventually picked the Katana on the right next to the middle.

“Zabini.”

Blaise smiled and sauntered to the rank and taking a katana from the right, right next to the end one that Lovegood had taken earlier.

“Malfoy.”

Draco calm forward with an aura of calm. He seemed to glide along the grace and plucked his Katana from the stand, the one the neighbour of Blaise’s choice before spinning and heading back to his place.

“That only leaves you Potter, come forward and claim your Katana.”

Potter’s face seemed to be a mask of annoyance. Toshiro wasn’t sure what the wizard had to be annoyed at, maybe he didn’t like not having a choice? Well that wasn’t anyone’s fault, Toshiro had just gone down the line, but if fate had been kind Potter will have been gifted the right Katana.

“Now as you no doubt can feel the weight of a Katana is rather different than that of a Bokken, can anyone tell me why?”

“It’s heavier,” Granger said quickly as though determined to get the answer out first. “The weight is much heavier than that of the Bokken, the strain on my arms is more.”

“I can feel it across my shoulders,” Blaise said lifting his Katana to shoulder height with a grimace. “This isn’t going to be easy to swing.”

Toshiro nodded his head and pulled Hyorinmaru from his back.

“Exactly, the Bokken has less weight than a Katana, being that the Bokken is made of wood not metal. Even though it is heavy it still does not compare to the weight of a full katana.”

Toshiro walked forward and picked up one of the discarded Bokken from the floor. He marched back to his place before spinning quickly and throwing the two weapons into the air.

The nine gasped as they watched as the blade and Bokken turned end over end up into the sky before starting to fall. The Katana picked up speed much faster than the Bokken and landed point side down into the grass with a thump as the Bokken bounced onto the ground a couple of minutes later.

“You also have to be more aware of the tip. The tip of the Bokken is blunted and unable to do much damage, but a Katana has a pointed tip and I’m sure you can all imagine what kind of damage it can do.”

The group shivered and Toshiro couldn’t suppress a smirk.

“Now I want all of you to move into the first Kata we learned at the start of this kendo class and work with the Katana. This should take you to the end of the session to complete or maybe not at all.”

Toshiro spun from the group and started to walk over to one of the trees.

“Hey wait, what do you mean the first Kata we learned? I thought we would be learning new Kata’s now we had our Katana’s?”

Toshiro glanced back to see the indignant face of the Weasley as he glowered at him. Toshiro sighed and rubbed a hand through his white hair.

“Alright Weasley. Show me the most recent Kata we did using your Katana.”

Weasley smirked and moved into some space. He unsheathed the Katana, placing it onto the floor before moving the blade in front of him in a two handed grip. He took a breath before swinging around the blade, only for his feet to stumble and his hands to slip and the Katana went sailing off towards the group who gasped and ducked aside to avoid the spinning object. With a smack the blade crashed into a tree and fell to the group. The group stared in shock and confusion and Weasley seemed to pale as he stared at his new Katana now resting on the floor.

“That is why we start back at the beginning Weasley, you have no control over your Katana yet and that is something that you must now work to achieve.”

Weasley could only watch as Toshiro stalked across the clearing and picked up the Katana giving it a quick clean.

“Do not think just because you have a blade in your hand that you are a master, in fact you’ve gone back to being little more than a beginner, the work starts here.”

Toshiro thrust the Katana back into the shell shocked boys hands and made his way over to the nearest tree before climbing up into it. The child like Captain could only smirk as he watched the group scramble to get into the first Kata exercise with determined and some frightened expressions on their faces.

_There is nothing like fear to motivate people._

_Sometimes Master, I think you are to sadistic._

_And I wonder where I get that from?_

Toshiro heard his dragon chuckle and felt the baring of long fangs and a gust of warm breath over his head.

_I have absolutely no idea._

* * *

After that the weeks seemed to fly by. The kendo classes progressively got harder but no one made any radical improvements. Toshiro was not surprised, working with the Katana was completely different to working with the Bokken, he wouldn’t be surprised if none of the nine managed to grasp the Katana by the end of his time here.

The class work was also starting to pile up. Homework became a nightmare and with the other extracurricular activity he got up to Toshiro was collapsing into bed into the early hours of the morning.

 _Maybe you should take a break?_ Hyorinmaru said as Toshiro made his way down to breakfast alone. Draco had gone on ahead with Blaise and Pansy, unwilling to wait for a lazy Toshiro to get his act together in the morning.

_I think not Hyorinmaru, leaving Hollows out there to fester and cause problems for the spirits is against my duty._

_Screw duty for a change master, you need some rest._

Toshiro was stunned for a moment. _Hyorinmaru did you really just say screw?_

 _Yes I did Master,_ the dragon said with a huff _. You’ve become so tired lately, what with the kendo classes and helping the Quincy with his search, as well as waiting for news on the Dark Lord, plus what happened in the Department of Mysteries…_

_That wasn’t as bad a fall out as we were expecting._

In fact Toshiro was rather pleased by what had occurred. There had been a small report in the Daily Prophet saying that there had been a minor disturbance at the Department but nothing was stolen. Draco said they probably didn’t want the full report to be made public, especially at a time like this. They didn’t want to appear weak. So considering the damage that Toshiro had done to the Department, with the Brains and the Veil, he counted himself rather lucky.

_All the same Master, it is more stress. You need some time to relax._

_I can do that once this mission is over._

The dragon snorted and Toshiro frowned.

_What?_

_Nothing._

_Oh no Hyorinmaru what is it. You don’t believe me?_

_Master, from the time that I have been with you; I have never once known you to take a break. Whether we have just come back from a mission or not, you always seem to find some excuse to work and it is wearing you thin master._

Toshiro was shocked at the amount of worry that seemed to be in Hyorinmaru’s tone. But still he shook his head.

_I’m fine Hyorinmaru there is no need to worry._

_I beg to differ Master._

_Alright if it will make you feel better then I promise to have some time off after this mission, how about that._

_I want you to take a month._

_A full month, I can’t do…_

_A month or I will find a way to contact Unohana and let her know you have been drinking coffee when she specifically told you to stay off of caffeine for the foreseeable future._

Toshiro scowled in annoyance and wished he could strangle his dragon.

_Fine you win._

Toshiro swore he could hear a smug purr as he walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table next to Draco and across from Blaise and Pansy.

“What’s up with you Hitsugaya? You look like you want to kill someone,” Blaise said as Toshiro continued to scowl.

“It’s nothing the Shinigami said as he pulled his plate towards him and started to hunt the table for something suitable to eat. Honestly even after being at Hogwarts for nearly six months western food still did not appeal to him. Toshiro spotted some toast and quickly plucked up a slice and started to hunt for the butter.

Draco shot him a concerned looked but didn’t comment and instead went back to his own breakfast. Pansy filled the silence with her usual chatter, who was dating who and who had done what recently. Toshiro found himself relaxing and was almost back to his usual self when the owl post arrived. Toshiro didn’t bother looking up; he never received anything in the Great Hall, Yoru knowing to come though the tunnels directly to the Slytherin common room. In fact none of the Slytherin’s received any post at their tables, unless they had redirected the owl that morning in order to make a statement to the other houses. So to say Toshiro was shocked when he spotted a large black eagle owl making its way over to their table, would not be a surprise. The elegant owl circled the table once before swooping down to land in front of Draco, who seemed just as surprised as everyone else. The owl, which had large amber coloured eyes stuck out its leg with a look of impatience. Draco quickly untied the scroll bound there and the owl took off and was flying out of the hall without a backwards look.

Toshiro watched it go before turning back to the Quincy who was looking at the letter in his hand with a pale face.

“Hey Draco darling, whose that from?” Pansy asked.

“Nobody,” Draco answered quickly, scrunching the letter in his hand and stuffing it into his robe pocket. But Toshiro managed to catch a glimpse of a wax seal on the front and officious looking writing on the face. Whoever the letter was from it was from someone important.

Draco quickly stood from his chair, grabbing his bag.

“I’m heading to class.”

“We’ll come with…”

“No you stay and finish breakfast,” Draco interrupted Blaise as he started to walk from the hall. “I’ll see you in Transfiguration.”

Toshiro watched him go with a blank look but inside he was concerned.

_What was all that about?_

_I’m not sure Master, but I’d bet it had something to do with that letter._

Toshiro mentally nodded and turned back to his breakfast, trying his best to focus on Blaise and Pansy’s conversation, but still he couldn’t stop the worry for the Quincy from going around in his head.

* * *

All throughout Transfiguration Draco seemed distracted. He left without waiting for Toshiro and didn’t speak in potions. Instead he stayed silent and didn’t even finish their assigned project for the lesson.

_Whatever was in that letter really shook him up._

_Agreed Master, maybe you should try talking to him._

Toshiro agreed but had no real clue on how to broach the subject. Draco vanished during break and reappeared in charms, looking even more flustered. Something was going on with him, but what Toshiro had no clue.

All through Charms Toshiro went through scenarios in his head on how to talk to Draco. Should he just confront the boy or try and be gentler? This type of thing was so far outside of Toshiro’s comfort zone it sent his mind into a whirl wind just thinking about it.

The lesson soon finished and Toshiro had still not decided on a method of attack when someone called his name.

“Mr Hitsugaya, could you stay behind for a minuet?”

Toshiro looked back to see Professor Flitwick looking at him. Toshiro shot a look at Draco, only to see the boy had already left.

“Of course Professor,” Toshiro said making his way back to the front as the last of the students left.

Flitwick smiled at the Shinigami as he looked the boy up and down.

“How are you doing my lad? I’m sorry to say I haven’t been able to talk to you much lately due to the schedules hope you have been settling in alright?”

“I’ve been fine Professor. The Students have been nothing but kind to me.”

Flitwick beamed, “good, good. I must say I was rather disappointed that out were not sorted into my own house. From what I saw from your previous school scores they were outstanding. And your work at Hogwarts so far as only proved those grades to be true. In fact you’re topping your year so far, much to a certain Gryffindor ladies annoyance.”

Flitwick winked at Toshiro and the Shinigami couldn’t help but laugh. He knew that Granger was rather jealous of his test scores. From what he understood she had been top of their year before his arrival and her sudden toppling from her thrown didn’t sit well with the girl.

Toshiro shrugged, “I didn’t go out of my way to beat her.”

“I know that my boy, I know that, but still it does the girl good to know she is not the smartest person out there, gives her a challenge and someone to aspire to.”

Toshiro nodded and Flitwick grinned at him.

“I trust that your kendo club is going well?”

“Yes sir, we’ve moved on to Katana’s now.”

“Truly? I’m surprised the Headmaster allowed such a thing, the board of Governors…”

“Professor was there a reason you wanted to talk to me?”

Flitwick froze and his fingers seemed to twitch in nervousness.

“Yes,” he said slowly as though unsure of how to proceed. “It has come to my and several other teachers attention that you are rather close friends with Mr Malfoy.”

Toshiro shrugged and Flitwick seemed to flounder for a moment before continuing.

“Have you noticed anything strange about him recently?”

“In what way sir?”

“Has he been disappearing off on his own? Does he receive regular mail from someone? Does he seem panicked and frightened of something?”

Toshiro frowned and hummed to buy himself sometime, but inside, his mind was whizzing at a hundred miles per hour.

_They’re accusing Draco of something._

_Of what Master?_

_Isn’t it obvious?_ The Shinigami scoffed.

“Not that I know of Professor,” Toshiro said carefully staring straight into the Half Goblins eyes. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh its nothing important,” Flitwick waved a hand dismissively but his eyes turned keen. “By the way have you noticed if he has a tattoo, I’ve been told he may have one by several students and they are not permitted in Hogwarts.”

_He’s asking about the Dark Mark._

_It appears so Master._

“No Draco doesn’t have a tattoo, I’ve never seen one.”

“Are you sure Mr Hitsu…”

“Professor Flitwick, Draco does not have a tattoo, I would have definitely seen one if he did, if you have forgotten he is in my Kendo club and he has had to change his shirt in my presence there before and not once have a seen a tattoo anywhere on his body. I am assuming that you are looking in the vicinity of his forearm?” Toshiro’s voice was cold and scathing and Flitwick seemed to flinch at the harsh stare he received from the small Captain.

“I apologise if this upsets you Mr Hitsugaya but the school must…”

“The school must nothing, if the school cared so much they would have tried to do something more upfront and helpful instead of getting students to spy on each other, just because they can’t get the information from the student in question. Is this what type of institute Hogwarts is? Where teachers have to have spy’s telling on the students? If that’s so than I will tell you Professor that I don’t agree with it. It’s cowardly and dishonest and only spreads more distrust among the student body and I will have no part in it.”

Toshiro spun from the teacher and walk across the room and flung open the door.

“Mr Hitsugaya!”

“I’ll be taking my leave now Professor, I’m sure Draco’s waiting for me to have lunch. Have a nice day.”

And with that Toshiro left the shell shocked Professor behind and stalked angrily down the corridor.

_Can you believe him? Asking me to tell him stuff about Draco? Does he think me tale teller, who will just reveal secrets at the drop of a hat?_

_I’ sure he had his reasons…_

_I don’t care about his reason!_ Toshiro yelled angrily at the dragon. _I will not tell tales on my friend, be them true or not, I will not tell them as they are not mine to tell._

Toshiro was thankful that the dragon didn’t reply and instead left Toshiro to stew in his own anger. He didn’t know where he was going; only that his feet were wandering and he was too angry to direct them. He needed to walk anyway. He needed to calm down or his reiatsu would start to leak.

He was just rounding a corridor end when a high shriek caused him to jump.

“MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!”

Toshiro froze before his feet moved into action. He was sprinting, around the corner and another before he reached an open door of a bathroom. His eyes took in the scene, the place was a mess, toilets and sinks destroyed and mirrors broken into shards, but that was not what took up his attention. No it was Snape, who was crouched over a familiar looking body.

“D…Draco?”

Snape glanced up and seemed to pause at the sight of Toshiro.

“Mr Hitsugaya…”

Toshiro didn’t take in the rest of Snape’s words, instead he was across the bathroom and knelt beside Draco. The Quincy was a mess. His blonde hair ratty and mattered with blood splattered on his face. His chest seemed almost torn open with dark red rivulets leaking out onto the wet floor, making a mess of his pristine robes.

“Draco?” Toshiro asked again, but no answer was forthcoming. He noticed Snape’s wand hovering over Draco’s prone form, the man whispering something quickly under his breath. Toshiro saw the skin was knitting together but nowhere near fast enough to stop the blood flow.

He didn’t think he just acted. Toshiro pushed the wand away and with what little healing kido he knew, started his own healing of the Quincy.

“Hitsugaya what are you doing!?” Snape yelled in fury, but Toshiro didn’t reply, his whole focus on the healing. He could feel the green kido spell take effect and he tried to keep his mind calm and his heart beat steady. That was one thing Unohana had always criticized him for. He was never calm when he healed and that was why he found the task so draining and difficult to master.

_If there is a time to master this than it’s now._

_Indeed Master, I will filter any distraction,_ Hyorinmaru said _._

Toshiro offered the dragon silent thanks as he returned to his task. He could feel the skin coming together and the blood flow starting to ease. The small Captain moved his hand down as though caressing the wound; slowly the skin came together until he reached the end. With one final push Toshiro shoved as much healing energy as he could into the Quincy to help with his recovery before sitting back and almost toppling over if it wasn’t for a hand grabbing his wrist.

“Are you alright Mr Hitsugaya?”

Toshiro opened his eyes, unsure as to when he had closed them. He saw Snape looking at him in worry and awe. Toshiro cleared his throat before answering.

“I’m fine, how is Draco?”

Snape sighed and looked down at the blonde Quincy, Toshiro followed suit and was shocked and relived to see the wound on the Quincy’s chest completely healed. Not even a scar was left behind and apart from the remaining blood; it looked as though no injury had occurred there at all.

“The wound is completely healed,” Snape said waving his hand over the boy’s chest. “Apart from some blood loss he should be right as rain in a few days.”

Toshiro breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank God._

_No Master thank you._

“We should get him to the hospital wing.”

Toshiro nodded and tried to stand, only for his legs to feel shaky and to quickly have to catch his balance.

“You are weak?” Snape asked.

“I’ll be fine, we have to help Draco now,” Toshiro bent to pick up the Quincy only to be stopped by Snape.

“You’ll both be going to the hospital wing; your weak right now Mr Hitsugaya and could use some rest. Potter can help with Mr Malfoy.”

Toshiro looked around stunned to realise that there was someone else in the room. There hovering near one of the sinks, his wand in his hand and blood on his robes stood Harry Potter, his face pale and eyes wide behind his glasses.

It didn’t take much for Toshiro to piece things together.

“You, you did this.”

It was not a question, Toshiro could tell just by looking at the wizard. The way he looked to the floor and shuffled his feet. Toshiro felt anger well up inside him and took an angry step towards the boy only to be grabbed by the wrist by Snape.

“Don’t waste your time on him Mr Hitsugaya, Mr Potter has already shown what kind of man he is today, there is no need to dirty your hands by hitting him.”

Potter seemed to grow angry at that statement and glared at Snape.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him!”

“Didn’t you? Well you did a fine job of that boy, look at the mess you left him in.”

“I swear if I knew what that spell did…”

“What type of mediocre wizard…”

“Quiet the pair of you, Draco is on the floor injured and all you can do is argue?” Toshiro’s cold voice snapped through the bathroom, breaking the Professor and student apart from their verbal brawl.

Toshiro eyed the pair of them with a level of disgust before drawing his own wand.

“Draco needs help, but I am not willing to let him,” Toshiro sent Potter a scathing look, which he promptly looked away from, “anywhere near him. I’ll take Draco to the hospital wing Professor, you deal with things here.”

And with a quick flick of his wrist Toshiro levitated Draco’s body and walked from the room, leaving a stunned Professor and student in his wake.                          


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach 
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru’s and Toshiro’s mind speech/ spells

Chapter 12

The Aftermath

“He’s fine Hitsugaya, there’s no need for you to stay here.”

Toshiro ignored the nurse and merely continued to stare at Draco’s still form on the bed. His fingers resting under his chin as though praying.

The nurse, Madame Pomfrey, huffed in annoyance as she cast another set of spells on the deathly still Quincy, glancing at a piece of parchment occasionally. No doubt it held the results, spelled down from the spells she had cast.

The blonde hadn’t moved since Toshiro had found him in the bathroom. Blood still covered his white shirt and school robes, making the corpse pale human look more dead than alive. The thought made Toshiro shiver. Draco could have died. Toshiro knew a fatal wound when he saw one, fighting Hollows for the majority of his afterlife, he had seen a great number of injured during that time. Some even ripped apart until nothing but unrecognisable rags remained behind. Draco’s wound hadn’t been like that but it had been fatal, if it had been left untreated for much longer. Toshio stopped his mind from wandering down that path, he didn’t want to think about it, but the slash had gone right across the Quincy’s chest, directly over the heart. From what Toshiro had seen before he had shoved him aside, Professor Snape had been healing the injury, but it had been slow, not fast enough at all to stop Draco from having some life altering damages done to him. For one if the blonde had survived there would have been a horrendous scar. It would no doubt have caused the boy pain for the rest of his life. The position of the wound would have made drawing an arrow difficult and, in the worst case scenario, impossible. Also the heart had taken some damage, Toshiro had felt it during the healing. It hadn’t been deep but it had been significant. Draco would have had a weaker heart, making him prone to heart disease or heart attacks, both of those could end in death.

Toshiro shook his head, that wasn’t an issue anymore; he had healed the Quincy completely. He had made sure there wouldn’t even be a scar. Of course healing kido wasn’t his most competent skill, but he knew the theory and his reiatsu was impressive. He had enough skill to save Draco. He had to have.

“Are you alright Hitsugaya? I never thought to ask, you could be suffering from shock. I should take a look to…”

“I’m fine,” Toshiro snapped not once lifting his head, “I’m not in shock, or suffering anything of any kind, please just focus on Draco.”

Toshiro could feel the nurse staring at him in disbelief but she didn’t comment. Instead she huffed and shuffled over to the bedside table where Draco’s clothes were piled. “Will you take his things back to the dormitories when you go? I’m sure he’ll want clean clothes for when he wakes up.”

Toshiro nodded not once looking in her direction.

“Also there’s this, I found it in his pocket, would you give it to him, it seems important.”

Toshiro felt something tap his shoulder, he looked round and saw the nurse was holding out a small envelope with neat writing on the front spelling out Draco’s name.

“A letter?”

“Yes would you keep it for him? I would rather not keep it in my office, I wouldn’t want to lose it.”

“Hai I will.”

Taking the letter Toshiro turned back to his perusal of the Quincy. Madam Pomfrey watched him for a moment before walking away, Toshiro was thankful for that, he wanted to be left alone. He glanced at the letter now in his hand. It looked familiar.

_Are you alright Master?_

_If only I had confronted him sooner._

_You didn’t know this was going to happen._

_So that makes it ok?_

Hyorinmaru sighed, _no Master, this is not ok, what happened to the Quincy was in no way ok. But it was not your fault either. You are not responsible for his current condition, nor for what happened to him._

Toshiro didn’t reply to the dragon. He knew logically that Hyorinmaru was correct; he wasn’t the one that had hurt Draco. He wasn’t the one that had cursed him and left him damaged. But on the other hand he still couldn’t help the feeling of guilt tumbling around in his stomach. If only he had confronted Draco sooner about his strange behaviour. If only he had been faster to speak with him, had stuck with him through the day. If only…

_Master stop this!_

Toshiro shuddered as an icy chill came over him. He winced, that was a sure sign of Hyorinmaru’s anger.

_Hyorinmaru…_

_I have had enough Master; I will not let you wallow in self-pity. Is my Shinigami so weak that he would allow himself to be overcome with feelings that he could not think like the Captain he is supposed to be?_

Toshiro bristled, _I am not weak._

Hyorinmaru snorted, _that is not what I see right now._

Toshiro scowled and felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

_What do you know about how I feel anyway Hyorinmaru. You’re just a dragon, you don’t feel the same way humans do._

Toshiro felt Hyorinmaru rear back in shock. Toshiro gasped at his own words, what had he said.

_Hyorinmaru I…_

_Is that how you feel Master?_

Toshiro couldn’t speak to stunned at his own action.

_That I do not understand you? That I do not understand you pain, your joy, your fear? I have been with you since the beginning and I will be with you until the end and trust me Master that will be a very long time. But if you say I do not understand how you feel. Perhaps I should leave you._

Toshiro’s stomach dropped and he sputtered.

_Hyorinmaru I didn’t…_

_If I do not understand you Master, then I will leave you, so you can find someone who does._

_No wait!_

Toshiro felt the ice of his inner world start to shift and move, blocking him out.

_Wait Hyorinmaru!_

Higher and higher. The feeling of the dragons presence slowly started to vanish.

_Please wait!_

Taller and taller they climbed and Hyorinmaru’s presence became weaker and weaker until suddenly it was gone.

_Hyorinmaru?_

There was no response from the dragon.

_Hyorinmaru?_

Again nothing.

_Hyorinmaru stop this. Please I’m sorry I didn’t mean what I said. Hyorinmaru answer me please?_

Toshiro pushed tentatively at the barrier around his inner world. A sharp sting flashed across his mind and he reeled back quickly.

_Hyorinmaru! Come on please, I didn’t mean what I said, I’m so sorry. I know you’ve been with me my whole life and I know no one knows me better than you. Please answer me!_

“Hyorinmaru!”

“Toshiro what are you doing?”

Toshiro was instantly pulled out of his inner world. He turned his eyes back to the bed and saw to his shock Draco, his eyes open as he frowned at him.

“Draco?”

“Yeah who else? What’s going on? Where am…?”

Draco didn’t get much further as he was suddenly being pulled into a hug. It was tight yet gentle as the Captain was well aware of the Quincy’s injury but he still felt the need to touch the boy, to know that he was alive and talking and breathing.

“T…Toshiro.”

“Thank Seireitie,” Toshiro mumbled, face hidden in the Quincy’s shoulder as he practically lay on to of him. “Thank every power in the afterlife that you’re alright.”

“Of course I’m alright,” Draco said, a note of amusement creeping into his tone. He pushed at the Shinigami so that Toshiro was sat on the edge of the bed and pulled himself up into a sitting position, his back to the headboard. “What happened? Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital wing, don’t you remember?”

Draco frowned and Toshiro cursed quietly in Japanese. “I found you in the girl’s bathroom, you’d been cursed.”

“Curse?” Draco said sounding shocked. Toshiro nodded to the Quincy’s chest, who looked down and couldn’t stop his eyes from widening in surprise. “Who cursed me? And with what? I’ve never seen anything like this before?”

Toshiro shock his head, “neither have I. I’ve looked through nearly every book in the whole curriculum of this school and I’ve never come across curse quiet like this. Granted I’ve not searched the restricted section of the library yet, but I have a feeling I won’t find it there either. As for who cursed you,” as this Toshiro couldn’t stop his reiatsu from spiking in his anger. Draco wince as the energy cracked around him. “It was Potter.”

“Potter?” Draco asked in confusion. “Golden boy Potter? He cursed me this bad?”

Toshiro nodded, unwilling to speak unless as he pulled at his anger. He tried to reach out to Hyourinmaru only to be confronted with the walls still tall and impossible to pass. Toshiro hissed.

“Hey you ok?” Draco asked.

“I’m fine, more to the point how are you?”

“As well as can be expected I guess,” Draco slowly lifted a hand and placed it on his bandaged chest, wincing slightly from the pain. “I goes to my shoulder?”

“Hai and right across the heart.”

“Damn, will I have…?”

“No I made sure of it.”

Draco scowled at that and glared at the Shinigami. “Toshiro what did you do?”

“I healed you.”

“Healed me? In front of Potter, he could tell…”

“He won’t be telling anyone anything,” Toshiro spat, “he hardly saw a thing. Snape got a look but I passed it off as Japanese magic, they won’t question it.”

“But still you shouldn’t have risked yourself like that, if anyone had saw you could have…”

“Would you rather have been dead?”

The whipping of reiatsu was the thing that startled Draco more than the question, it spread throughout the room and seemed to whirl and snap together like an angry dragon. “Toshiro calm down.”

“You could have had a weak heart, did you know that? You might not have been able to draw a bow again, it went right across your dominant shoulder. You’d have been a cripple.”

“But I’m not am I?”

“No because I saved you.”

“And for that I thank you,” Draco said sincerely. “I really do Toshiro, but I just don’t want you to put yourself at risk, I worry about you.”

Toshiro frowned, “worry about me?”

“Yes you’re my friend of course I worry.”

Toshiro frowned, he could not understand why Draco would worry for him. He was a Captain, a Shinigami as well he could look out for himself. Draco on the other hand, even though he was a Quincy he was still human. He can and will die someday, he should be worrying more about himself than Toshiro.

“What’s wrong with your reiatsu anyway, it’s all over the place, I’ve never seen it so out of control before?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Bullshit, are you really that upset?”

“No.”

“Then way isn’t it as stable as normal, Hyorinmaru is probably throwing a fit at you for this.”

Toshiro paled at the mention of the dragon, his reiatsu gave another spike which only caused Dra o to frown again in thought. “Toshiro is everything alright with you and Hyorinmaru?”

“Of course it is, why?”

“Because your reiatsu keeps spiking every time I mention him and you won’t talk about him. What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

“It’s not your business.”

“It is if your reiatsu’s spiking, that courses trouble you know that. I never asked but does Hyorinmaru control your reiatsu? He seems to be very in tune with you and from what I know of Shinigami most zanpakuto aren’t as close as the two of you.”

Toshiro did look away at that. Draco was right, Hyorinmaru did control a lot of his very large reiatsu. He would until Toshiro’s body was ready to take the full brunt, but that was not for many years, from what Hyorinmaru had told Toshiro. Plus the dragon was his anchor, kept him grounded when his emotions wanted to fly, stopped his reiatsu from responding to them and calming him down. Really the dragon knew everything about Toshiro and Toshiro had just denied him.

“We had a fight.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “a fight? A bout what?”

“Nothing.”

“You can’t fight about nothing.”

“Well we did.”

“Was this nothing anything to do with me?”

“It…” Toshiro stopped though, unable to finish the sentence. Draco didn’t need him to though and merely shook his head.

“You need to apologise to him.”

“What?”

“Say you’re sorry to your dragon.”

“But I…”

“Toshiro,” the Shinigami jumped at being addressed with such a dark tone. He stared at the blonde boy and almost shivered at the hard line of his face as he glared at the Captain. “He’s your zanpakuto, the other half of your soul, no one knows you better than he does and from what you tell me about him, he cares for you a lot. If you were angry and took it out on him then you need to apologise, I’m sure he’ll forgive you, you’re his Master aren’t you?”

Toshiro could only stare at the Quincy, he felt his heart give a painful lurch and for a fleeting moment he felt tears prick at his eyes, but he quickly willed them away. Instead he hung his head. “What if he doesn’t forgive me?”

“I’m sure he will. If not I’ll put an arrow through his eye.”

Toshiro couldn’t stop a twitch of his lips. Draco openly smiled and nodded his head, Toshiro closed his eyes. The ice walls around his inner world still stood strong, blocking him for entering. Toshiro placed a mental hand on the surface and was glad he wasn’t instantly shocked.

_Hyorinmaru, I’m sorry._

There was no response, Toshiro hesitated a moment before taking a breath and carrying on.

_I shouldn’t have shouted at you. Your right, no one knows me like you do. You’re my other half, the one being I couldn’t live without, my best friend. I…_

Toshiro hesitated a moment, he wasn’t one that dealt with emotions well, even with his own zanpakuto, but if there was a time for him to confront that issue it was now. He needed Hyorinmaru, not just as a zanpakuto, but as his partner, he couldn’t function without the dragon as a guide.

_I need you, I’m so sorry I didn’t listen, didn’t heed your guidance. You only want what’s best for me and I can never see that until it’s too late. I never really notice how much you care. And I’m sorry for that, so sorry. I’m a terrible Master, I wouldn’t blame you if you left me._

_Now I wouldn’t go that far._

Toshiro mentally jumped. The icy walls around his inner world pulsed for a second before they shattered into thousands of tiny pieces revealing the large red eyed ice dragon beyond. Toshiro had never been so relieved to see someone in all his days as a Shinigami.

_Hyorinmaru I…_

_I know little Master, I heard you. I accept your apology, why would I not?”_

_Well I…_

_I care for you little one, I will forgive you anything, if only you ask it of me._

At that words Toshiro broke. Lifting his hands he wrapped them around his dragon’s cool neck and buried his face in the scales. The freezing temperature comforting to him.

_Thank you._

_Your welcome Master._

“Hey Toshiro, you ok? Did it go ok, you’ve been sat there with your eyes closed for a while now. Hyorinmaru hasn’t bitten your head off has he?”

Toshiro pulled himself reluctantly from his inner world and sent a small glare at the smirking Quincy. “We have worked through our issues.

“You mean you said sorry.”

Toshiro huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance while Draco laughed, but that soon descended into coughing until Toshiro handed the Quincy a glass of water.

“Thanks.”

“You feeling ok?”

Draco frowned, “I guess, chest feels a bit tight and my shoulder aches, but from what you tell me it could have been a lot worse. I was lucky.”

Toshiro nodded and was about to say something more when a door opened.

“Oh my, your awake Mr Malfoy,” Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled quickly over and started to check the blonde with a few waves of her wand. “You should have called me as soon as he woke Mr Hitsugaya,” she said glaring at the small Shinigami.

Toshiro shrugged and Draco smiled at him before scowling back at the witch as she poked and prodded at his chest with her wand. “You should perhaps be getting back to your dorms now, you still have class tomorrow. Mr Malfoy will be staying here for a few days I think.

“Of course,” Toshiro said, standing to leave.

“Hey Toshiro, what’s that in your hand?”

“What?”

“You have something in your hand,” Draco said looking pointedly at the Captain’s fingers. Toshiro looked at saw the letter still clutched there, on closer inspection Toshiro noticed it was the letter Draco had received that morning, the one that had seemed to shake him quiet badly.

“It’s…”

“How’s your memory Mr Malfoy? What can you remember up until the accident?”

Draco glared at the medi witch at the use of the term accident but he still wrinkled his brow in thought. “I got up, went to breakfast, then I… I’m not sure, I must have gone to class or something, it’s a bit hazy.”

“That’s understandable with the amount of blood you lost.”

Toshiro didn’t listen to the rest of the conversation, instead raising a hand and walking out of the hospital wing as Draco glared after him in annoyance at being left to the witch’s irritating chatter. Once out of the hospital wing Toshiro paused and looked at the letter again, after some hesitation he opened the envelope.

_Is this really a good idea Master?_

_You saw how he reacted._

_It could be private._

_Probably._

_You should not pry into his personal affairs._

_It could affect the mission._

_That is not the point._

_I want to see if I can help him ok, is that a good enough reason?_

The dragon said nothing and Toshiro accepted the silence. He pulled out the letter and opened it.

My son,

I apologies for not being able to see you this past holiday. As you know I have been currently residing in Azkaban thanks to that incident at the Department of Mysteries. It has not been reported in the press as of yet, but I would like for you to be aware that I am no longer held within its walls. I cannot say much in terms of a location but just know that I am on urgent business for our Lord, he is expanding his power ever slowly and soon will have the upper hand in this war. I have enclosed a check for you to spend on what you wish, do not go over the amount or I will retraced it from you trust fund account. Also know I have spoken with our Lord about your upcoming initiation, he is most pleased and eager to have you in his service. I have arranged for you to become involved on your seventeenth birthday, I am sure you will accept this with the grace gifted our house.

I will speak to you again soon.

Your Father,

Lucius Malfoy   

Toshiro could only stare at the letter in shock, eyes moving over the parchment again and again as he took in the words.

_This is bad._

_Indeed Master._

_Draco’s father is talking about becoming a Death Eater isn’t he? That’s what got Draco so upset, his father is setting him up to be a Death Eater, not caring Draco doesn’t want that at all._

_It would seem so Master._

Toshiro stared at the letter for a moment longer before with a flick of his fingers and a small kido spell he disintegrated it.

_Master what are you doing?_

_Draco doesn’t remember receiving this and I won’t tell him he got one._

_But that will only make the Quincy unaware of what is happening, it would be a disservice to him not to tell him._

Toshiro frowned but still held firm. _You forget Hyorinmaru that at the completion of my mission I will be taking the Quincy with me back to soul society for an undisclosed length of time. This war may well be over by the time he returns_.

_I thought you didn’t want that for him, you could be subjected him to Kurosuchi._

_I will talk with the Head Captain, I’m sure if I am persuasive that I can get him to consider Urahara instead of that clown. He has more experience with Quincy’s after all and doesn’t have a reputation for ripping them apart._

Toshiro shook his hand letting the ash from his fingers hit the floor before stalking up the corridor and back to the Slytherin dorms. He would not let Draco be marked. He would not allow it.

* * *

The days passed quickly after that. Draco was still recovering in the hospital wing, much to his annoyance. Toshiro had been going every day for a visit after class, along with Blaise and Pansy who had become rather hysterical when Toshiro had told her what had happened. Blaise had just been angry and would have gone and punched Potter’s lights out if Toshiro hadn’t talked him out of it. Toshiro still didn’t know why he had done that, he wanted to kill the boy as much as Blaise did, more probably as he had seen the damage the irresponsible boy had done for himself.

“Tea again Toshiro?” Pany asked as he sat at the Slytherin table sipping away at the small cup.

“It may not be as refined as what I’m used to but at least it is palatable,” the Shinigami mumbled in annoyance. He had found much to his distaste that the food of England was rather rich for his stomach and had since only eaten as much as he had to in order to appear somewhat human.

“Yes you’re probably right, but you should still try to eat a little more, your skin and bones.”

Toshiro bowed his head but did not comment, Pansy huffed and started her own breakfast rituals.

“Blaise not with you?” Toshiro asked.

“He went to see Draco this morning, something about needing more shampoo as the hospital wings current one was giving him split ends.”

Toshiro’s mouth twitched at that, he could well imagine the Quincy grumbling over his hair. A screech was heard through the great hall which signalled the arrival of the owls. Toshiro paid them no mind until something landed in front of him. He glanced up and saw Draco’s black eagle owl staring at him with huge orange eyes.

“Zeus again?” Pansy said staring at the bird with a look of confusion. “I wonder what he’s doing here, it’s not like Draco to receive mail at the table.”

Toshiro said nothing but instead held his hand out to the bird, who seemed to glare at him before stretching out his leg. Toshiro quickly untied his burden and the owl flew off without a backwards screech.

“What did he have?” Pansy asked.

Toshiro looked at the paper he held in his hand, it was the Daily Prophet, rolled up tight so the bird could transport it.

“Only the paper,” Toshiro said unfurling the thing.

Pansy frowned. “It’s not like Draco to get the paper delivered. He doesn’t care for the Prophet one bit.”

“I think he’d be interested in this though.”

Toshiro turned the paper round and Pansy gasped when she saw the headline.

** Another Azkaban Breakout! Malfoy back on the Lose! **

“Dear lords,” Pansy said her hands going to her mouth in shock. “Draco’s father he’s out.”

“So it would seem,” Toshiro mumbled as he started to read the article.

“Does it say how it happened?”

“Hmm not really, it just says ‘there was a small breach in security, allowing for a prison wide riot to take place. It is believed that Malfoy along with a few other prisoners were able to subdue one of the wizarding members of the prison staff and escape using their wand.’ Not exactly enlightening.”

Pansy huffed but the concerned look didn’t disappear from her face. “The Ministry must be going mad over this. This is the third beak out in about three years. It will look as though they can’t control the prison.”

“They probably can’t,” Toshiro said and Pansy nodded, holding out her hand for the paper which Toshiro quickly handed to her.

_So the letter was genuine then._

_So it would seem Hyorinmaru._

_You will have to tell the Quincy._

_Later let him recover first._

The dragon snorted, _Master you cannot keep this a secret from him. If you do not tell him Pansy or Blaise sure will, this is not a secret you can keep._

Toshiro mentally frowned. He knew he was being ridiculous, he could not keep this from Draco. But still he didn’t want the Quincy to know about his Father’s breakout. It would only add more pressure.

_I will not tell him of the letter though. Let him only think his Father is on the run and has not thought to contact him._

The dragon said nothing and Toshiro took a sip of his tea.     

“Mr Hitsugaya?”

Toshiro looked round and saw Snape looking at him with his usual sneer. Toshiro resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at the Professor instead settling for, “yes Professor.”

Snape blinked at the cool tone but ignored it, “I have a message from Professor Dumbledore, it has come to his attention at that you have not held a kendo class in some time.”

Toshiro did raise an eyebrow at that, he had not known that the head master monitored the classes. Maybe somebody had complained? “I have been busy sir.”

“Be that as it may, he has asked that you conduct one at your next time slot, he will be most displeased if he finds you have cancelled it again.”

Toshiro smirked and glanced at the head table. The head master was chatting with Flickwick, but every so often Toshiro caught the blue eyes flicking over to his table.

“Very well sir, I will do so, may I ask something though?”

“What is it Hitsugaya?”

“Who complained?”

Snape looked startled at the question but he quickly smoothed out his features and twitched his lips in a small smile. “Very good Mr Hitsugaya, very good indeed, I look forward to your next class and maybe you should work the Gryffindor’s a little harder, they could do with being tired enough to keep their mouths shut for once.”

And with a whirl of his cloak Snape stalked away. Toshiro reclined his head in a small bow of acknowledgement before turning back to his tea. So it was the Gryffindor’s that had complained? He was surprised at that, he had thought Potter would want to keep his mouth shut around Toshiro, after what he did to Draco. The thought of the Quincy covered in blood had the Shinigami clenching his fists, but he quickly tried to cool himself down. It would do no good to get angry now. He could not confront the boy in public, Draco’s accident had not been annoyance and apart from a detention Potter had not been punished. That had really grated at Toshiro, if it had been one of his squad, they would have seen them severely reprimanded, maybe even expelled from the Gotei 13, but Potter had only got a slap on the wrist and from only Snape. All the other teachers had simply ignored the incident and continued to act normally. The boy hadn’t even apologised.

_Maybe something should be done Master?_

_You have any thoughts Hyorinmaru?_

The dragon chuckled and Toshiro couldn’t stop his own small smile which had Pansy frowning at him. _I have a few._

* * *

That weekend, following much planning and several messages sent out Toshiro stood in the clearing, tapping his foot with impatience as he waited for the remaining members of the kendo club to arrive.

_Honestly can those fools not read a clock?_

_You did send out the messages last minuet Master, they may have had plans, it is the weekend._

_They should know the importance of training._

_Says the Shinigami who has not held this class for at least two weeks._

_Are you calling me lazy Hyorinmaru?_

_Would I Master?_

Toshiro forced back the pout that wanted to bloom on his face as the ice dragon laughed. He was about to scold the laughing lizard when someone called.

“Hey Hitsugaya! You been here long?!”

Toshiro looked up to see Pansy and Blaise both with their katana’s which Toshiro was pleased to note looked well cared for. Blaise was waving his hand at him with a huge smile on his face.

“A while, where have you two been?” Toshiro said with a bite of irritation.

“You did kind of let us know last minute,” Pansy said grumpily. “I did have plans you know, I was going to give Millicent a facial.”

“Then I bet you’re glad to get out of it then?” Blaise replied cheekily, only to huff as Pansy hit him in the stomach.

“Is Draco not coming?”

“Madam Pomfrey said it was too much for him,” Toshiro said, remembering the annoyed look on the Quincy’s face when he had gone to see him and tell him of his plans for the kendo club. The nurse had all but shrieked when Draco agreed to go and threated to spell the Quincy to the bed if he so much as put a toe on the floor. It was only with Toshiro promising to share the memories later with him that got the blonde to stay in the hospital wing.

“Any idea when he’s going to get out, he’s been in a while,” Pansy said worriedly.

“Monday.”

The two Slytherin’s seemed to relax at that and the three descended into idle chatter, it was only when Toshiro sensed more spiritual pressures making their way towards them that he stopped and crossed his arms, staring at the group.

“Your late,” he snapped as the Gryffindor’s and remaining Ravenclaw came into the clearing.

“You didn’t exactly give a lot of notice, “Granger said in a mildly annoyed tone.

“Yeah, we had stuff to do today,” the male Weasley snapped. Toshiro only shrugged and took at look at their Katana’s, all appeared to be in order.

“That is not my problem, if you have things to do you can leave, just do not come back.”

Weasley scowled and flushed a deep red as Toshiro passed him. The Shinigami could not help but shoot a look at Potter, whose eyes quickly flicked away from him.

“Get into stance,” Toshiro barked and soon the remaining kendo club members were back in their line in their first stance. Toshiro nodded and took out Hyorinmaru, making sure to hold it carefully in his outstretched hand.

“As you know we have so far been working in teams. I am pleased with the level of progress you have been making and I think it is about time that I tested you on how far you have come.”

The group seemed to shiver, some in excitement and others in fear, Toshiro smirked.

“In order to do this I have decided that each of you will challenge me. You will come at me with all of your knowledge and skill and I will see how far you have come. Is that understood?”

The group nodded but Granger quickly raised a hand, “will we be working in our teams?”

“Of course,” Toshiro scoffed. “Do you really think any of you are capable of taking me on solo? You would have a quick death if that was the case.”

Granger paled and quickly went back into stance hanging her head to hide her blush.

“The rest of you will observe, take note of what the others do, you may learn something.”

With that Toshiro walked away and stood off the centre of the clearing before turning back to face the others. “Granger, Weasley, G and Lovegood, you three first.”

The girls all shared a look with each other but soon huddled together as the rest of the group marched to the side to watch. Toshiro merely stood there staring at the trio. He let them have their conversation, even though in a real situation this would never be something that was possible he still did not want to end the bout too soon, he wanted to see what they came at him with.

The girls broke apart and quickly scattered across the clearing, hemming him in on three sides, in order to limit his escape options.

“So you intend to cut me off do you?” Toshiro asked, not sounding concerned. The girls ignored his question and soon he was being charged by Weasley. Toshiro brought up Hyorinmaru to deflect, but suddenly twisted so he ducked under the red heads blade and stopped Lovegood’s thrust to his chest instead.

“Good coordination,” he said as he pushed Lovegood away and jumped from between the two girls to land a few meters off. “But you have to learn not to give away your plan. Weasley looked at you from over my shoulder to check if you were there.”

Toshiro spun and swiped his blade to stop Grangers parry from behind. The ringing of metal echoed throughout the clearing and Toshiro smirked. “A sneak attack, hoping I would forget about the third member in the confusion of the coordinated assault. Clever, but you must always assume your opponent is cleverer.”

Toshiro delivered a harsh kick to the stomach before darting to the other two girls that had stilled at Grangers move being stopped. He took out Weasley first, smacking her wrist with the flat of his blade so she was forced to drop her katana with a squeal. He followed it up with a stunning blow to the neck, it would do no real damage, just make her disorientated. Picking up the katana he sped over to Lovegood, dodging a strike to his arm and coming up behind her, cross the zanpakuto and katana across her neck so she was forced still.

“And you’re now all dead. Congratulations, you lasted longer than I thought.”

The clearing was silent, no one dared to move. Toshiro lowered his weapons and tossed the katana back over to Weasley where it landed at her feet. “Zabani, Longbottom, you next.”

Both boys shared a look with each other and Longbottom visibly paled at the call of his name. Blaise didn’t look to much better, but the two of them still came, helping the girls to move over to the side lines before taking their places. The boys lasted a little longer than the girls, since the pair of them had been able to work well with each other well and cover up a lot of mistakes. But the bout still ended in under five minutes, neither of the two able to keep up with Toshiro’s quick pace and relentless pursuit of the pair of them. Longbottom had ended but nearly unconscious while Blaise was pinned down under the small Shinigami, his katana flung into a tree.

“Better, but still dead. You need to get some confidence Longbottom, follow through more and I might have had a little more trouble. Zabani stop showing off, you over swing your katana to make it look good and you leave yourself wide open. Showboating will only get you killed in this game.”

Toshiro quickly released the blushing Slytherin and gestured over to Pansy. “Parkinson, Weasley R, you next.”

“Erm Hitsugaya, I’m not sure I want to,” Pansy all but stuttered out, her hands clutched around the hilt of her katana.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and looked at Weasley who also looked as though he would rather be anywhere else. Toshiro sighed and shrugged. “Fine we’ll skip you.”

“Wait!” Weasley cried his face flushing, “I want to still…”

“Your partner looks as though she’s about to faint, it wouldn’t be a good idea for you to engage me with the mind-set she’s in. she could easily make a mistake and get you killed.”

Weasley froze, glancing over to Pansy, who was trying to stop her hands from shaking. He watched her a moment before nodding his head. Toshiro dismissed the pair and turned to his last victim.

“Potter, get over here.”

Potter paused, “you sure that’s a good idea, I don’t have a partner today.”

“And whose fault is that?” Toshiro snapped causing Potter to pale and his eyes to go wide. His friends looked at him in confusion and Toshiro felt the need to curse. The damn fool hadn’t even told his friends about what he had done, was he that much of a coward?

_Calm yourself Master, if you are going to go through with the plan you must be calm. You could seriously hurt him if you are too angry._

_I know Hyorinmaru, but this whole thing makes me frustrated._

Potter swallowed nervously but didn’t say a word, instead he stalked into the clearing and stood opposite Toshiro. His katana drawn and held tightly in his hands. Toshiro took a mental breath to calm himself before relaxing his stance and shifting his weight, Hyorinmaru clutched in a loose hold.

They stared at each other, both watching to see who would make the first move to strike. Toshiro could see Potter was tense, he knew he would be, after watching how he dealt with the others it would only be natural for him to feel nervous. But there was something else there, something Toshiro didn’t expect.

_He’s excited._

_You can tell Master?_

Toshiro mentally nodded. _He’s eager, the tension in his shoulders is high and his legs aren’t stiff enough for him to be worried at engaging me._

_Then that will make this easier._

Toshiro watched Potter’s face as something shifted, soon the boy was springing across the distance and their swords met with a clang of steel.

“Good strike,” Toshiro said as he bent back slightly to give the impression that he was finding it difficult to hold it off. He saw Potter’s lips twitch and at that suddenly threw himself forward, breaking the hold and pushing Potter’s blade upwards. With Potter’s hands high Toshiro sent a kick to his stomach causing Potter to curl down and drop his katana as his hand went to his stomach.

“But not good enough,” Toshiro bent and picked up the fallen katana as Potter wheezed. The boy looked up and was just on time to move aside as his own katana came sailing at him, it landed at his side, point down into the ground.

“Pick it up.”

Potter stared confused, “but you just…”

“Pick it up,” Toshiro growled leaking a small amount of killing intent. Potter hesitated a moment before wrapping his fingers around the hilt and pulling it up from the ground and falling back into stance. Toshiro walked a distance away, only to spin and stop Potter’s hurried sneak attack.

“Attacking while your opponent is distracted? Not an honourable course of action but a solid battle strategy. I wouldn’t have thought you had it in you, but then again potential murderers can do anything they like can’t they?”

Toshiro swiped the katana aside as Potter spluttered, he didn’t disarm him this time, instead trusting forward as quick as he was sure Potter would catch so the boy was forced to block the assault at an awkward angle.

“M…murderer?” Potter somehow managed to mutter out as sweat started to form on his forehead.

“Hai,” Toshiro said coldly putting more pressure on the locked blades. “Is that not what you tried to do to Draco in the bathroom?”

“No! No I wasn’t trying to…”

“Then what was your intention then, for it was not a benign one.”

Toshiro broke the hold again and started his barrage. He didn’t go as quick as he could, that would instantly kill Potter and he wanted to drag this out as much as he could. He swiped and trusted, all at angles that were hard to reach. Potter was forced to move back and block, even dodge to the side, but it wasn’t enough to keep up with the small Captain.

“I didn’t know that spell would do that,” Potter said quietly when Toshiro locked their blades again. The boy was sweating profusely and was panting in his effort to stave off the Shinigami. “I didn’t know…”

“And that is your excuse? You could have killed him you know.”

“He tried to crucio me!”

Toshiro scowled at that, breaking the lock harshly so Potter’s wrists were strained. With a precise twist of his hand Toshiro struck at Potter’s Katana hand. Smacking it painfully with Hyorinmaru, but with the flat of the blade so he wouldn’t cut the boys flesh. Potter cried out and dropped the Katana, bringing his arm to his chest, but Toshiro wasn’t through. He stepped forward and lightly, in Shinigami standards, punched the boy in the stomach. Potter gasped and fell to his knees, hands moving to his stomach as he wheezed and tried to catch his breath.

“Harry!” Toshiro heard someone yell and the moving of feet.

“Stay where you are!” the Shinigami snapped, his Captain voice coming out so the order was barked out. Toshiro didn’t need to turn around to know the children had stopped, his icy eyes were focused on Potter, who was looking at him with a mixture of fear and horror.

“He tried to crucio you? Maybe, I would believe Draco of that in a fit of temper. I do not know what led to your fight, or what you said to get it going that far, but you took it to the next level, not him. You cursed him, using a spell you did not know, had not studied and did not know the effects. You try to deny that you did not deliberately try to hurt him, but from what I saw of the bathroom you both tried to give each some damage. The difference between you and Draco is Draco admits he tried to hurt you, while you play the white knight.”

Toshiro stepped forward, shifting up his killing intent and pointing Hyorinmaru down at the helpless human.

Potter stared up at him, his face paling and eyes starting to get a little glassy. Toshiro ignored the humans fear and continued to raise his killing intent as he drew his blade closer to Potter’s neck.

“I find the response to this… accident the teachers are calling it, woefully lacking. I do not feel that you are truly remorseful for what you did, nor do I feel you have learnt anything from the experience. If the teachers of this school will not discipline you, then I as an honorary teacher of the kendo club will do so.”

Toshiro rested Hyorinmaru right on Potter’s neck, one good flick of the Shinigami’s wrist would have had the boy bleeding. But that was not what Toshiro was after. With a quick blast of killing intent infused with reiatsu Toshiro could only watch as Potter held back either a scream of terror or a cry of humiliation as his body betrayed him and piss started to stain his pants. Toshiro kept the scene a moment longer before lowering his zanpakuto.

“You thought you were going to die, I could have ended your life and you would have died in mere seconds if I had only wished it. Think on that when next you decide to cast spells that can end someone’s life and not even offer any form of condolence.”

And with that Toshiro walked away, placing Hyorinmaru on his back as he left. He could hear the sounds of feet and the frantic calls of Potter’s friends but he paid it no mind. He had done what he had set out to do.

“Hitsugaya! Hey Hitsugaya wait!”

Toshiro glanced back but didn’t halt his stride. Blaise and Pansy came rushing up to fall into step beside him, both pale and looking rather spooked.

“What the heck was that?” Blaise asked.

Toshiro shrugged, “I was merely punishing him.”

“Yes we kind of got that,” Pansy said breathlessly. “But why did you…?”

“He only got a detention from Snape,” Toshiro snapped out in frustration. “That was it, no other teacher punished him when he practically ripped Draco’s chest open. He should have at least been suspended from the school and given some form of harsher punishment. But it seems to me as though whenever Potter does something wrong, it is swept under the carpet.”

The two Slytherin’s looked at each other and Toshiro could tell that they were thinking along the same lines.

“The teachers may be unwilling to punish him but I am not. He had to pay for what he did to Draco, and this is what I chose. Better for him to be humiliated and feel a similar sense of fear that I have no doubt Draco felt when he was hit with that curse, than for me to kill him. Besides perhaps he will learn from it.”

Toshiro walked on, the two Slytherin’s following in silence.

_It worked Hyorinamru._

_You will only know that if his behaviour changes._

_I didn’t do it for him._

_Really?_

Toshiro scowled but let out a sigh. _Ok maybe I did it a little for him. He can’t go around thinking that everything he does doesn’t have consequences that’s a sure way to get him or someone else killed. He needs to learn to think._

_Wise words Master, let’s hope he has found them._

Toshiro nodded and continued his way back to the school. He would have to head up to the hospital wing and let Draco see the memory, he did promise after all.  

* * *

“Do you have to watch it constantly?” Toshiro asked as he sat at his desk with Yoru peeking over his shoulder as he wrote his report.

Draco pulled himself once again out of the memory of Toshiro’s punishment of Potter and grinned. “Of course, it’s not every day I get to see something like that. I just can’t get enough of seeing the golden boy squirm.”

Toshiro sighed and scratched at his parchment with his quill. “You get to much enjoyment out of it.”

“I wouldn’t say so.”

“Really? Who is the one who has watched that memory every night since I gave it to him?”

Draco smirked and stretched out on the bed. It had been a week since Draco had left the hospital wing. The weekend was upon them and Draco was back to fighting fitness much to his pleasure.

“What’s so great at seeing a boy piss his pants anyway?” Yoru squawked from her perch on the desk.

“Oh many things Yoru, many things,” Draco laughed and Toshiro rolled his eyes. “I live to make Potter’s life miserable, it’s the highlight of my days.”

“Why?”

Draco frowned at the owl, “what do you mean why?”

“Why do you live to make him miserable, wouldn’t that be boring?”

“Not really.”

“I’d find it boring.”

“Well you’re a bird.”

“No need to be racist.”

“That’s not racism.”

“Birdist then, why do you like making Potter angry all the time?”

Draco hesitated a moment and his eyes became hooded as he lost himself in thought. Toshiro paused at his desk and looked over at the Quincy, interested to hear his answer.

“I’m not sure really, it started out as an opportunity. You see Potter refused my friendship when we first met. That really pissed me off and well at the time things escalated and it became sort of a rivalry. By the time I got older and realised it was kind of childish, it had become almost a staple of my identity here in Hogwarts. I kept the arguments going as a way to solidify my cover. No one believes the evil Malfoy boy of doing anything but trying to do something bad and my absences went unnoticed and merely pushed aside as plotting. And now, I think it’s just routine, I don’t really think about it too much.”

“So do you hate him?” Toshiro asked.

Draco shrugged, “I think I’m more indifferent really. If I didn’t have to cover myself, I think I would have stopped pestering him years ago. Plus getting a raise out of Potter is a good way to blow off steam.”

“I think you just want him to notice you,” Yoru snapped from the desk.

Draco’s eyes went wide, “excuse me?”

“I think you want his attention, ever heard of the boy that always pulls the girl’s pigtails in the school. This is just the same, only with boys.”

“I do not fancy Potter!”

Yoru’s silver eyes gleamed, “I never said you fancy him.”

“You implied it.”

“You said it.”

“Well you…”

A knock on the door halted the heated argument. Yoru quickly shut her beak as Toshiro covered the reports on the desk. “Come in.”       

The door opened to reveal to hulking boys, both tall with fatty muscle covering their bodies. They looked around the room until their eyes landed on Draco who frowned at the pair.

“Crabbe, Goyle, what are you doing here?” Draco asked, his voice cool and calculated.

The two boys glanced at Toshiro before looking back at the Quincy. “You weren’t in your room,” Crabbe said.

“Well obviously I was here, who told you by the way?”

“Blaise,” Goyle answered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Toshiro watched the pair with interest, he had not interacted with them much, since he spent most of his time with Draco and if not the Quincy than he was either with Blaise, Pansy, or alone.

“Well what do you want?” Draco snapped in annoyance.

“Can we talk to you?”

Draco waved a hand for the boys to continue but the pair shot their eyes to Toshiro who frowned.

“In private,” Goyle said as he focused back on Draco.

Draco heaved a sigh and sat up. “I don’t see why you can’t say what you want in front of him, surely it’s not that important.”

“It is, it really is.”

“Are you sure, I’m a bit busy as you can…”

“What’s going on here?”

Toshiro’s eyes snapped behind the door to see another Slytherin, this one a bit smaller than Crabbe or Goyle, but he looked older with dark brown hair cut short around his face, with piecing blue eyes and a sneering mouth.

“Rowle,” Draco said coldly, glaring at the boy from over Crabbe’s shoulder.

“Malfoy,” Rowle nodded at the blonde before returning his gaze to the two huge boys. “I ask again what’s going on.”

“Nothing Rowle,” Crabbe muttered.

“We were just talking to Draco,” Goyle added on but didn’t look at the other boy as he spoke.

“Really, well I’m sure you can do it in the morning, it’s late, you should be getting to bed.”

“Yes we will. Thank you, see you later Draco.”

And with that the pair walked out, shutting the door firmly behind them. Draco rose an eyebrow and frowned. “Well that was strange.”

“Who was that other boy?” Toshiro asked.

“Thordred Rowle, Thorfinn Rowle’s son. He’s in the seventh year, I don’t know much about him to be honest. Keeps to himself or his year mates. Know he’s got a god complex a mile wide though.”

Toshiro snorted but Draco continued to frown. “Wonder what Crabbe and Goyle wanted though.”

“You could have spoken to them privately I wouldn’t have minded.”

Draco scoffed, “I doubt it would have been anything that important, those two don’t have enough brains to follow basic charms let alone know or remember anything important. It was probably just a homework issue and they didn’t want to talk about it in front of you.”

Toshiro hummed and turned back to his desk. “Has there been anymore progress with Snape?”

“He hasn’t contacted me,” Draco said.

“And your search.”

“I’ve hit a bit of a snag with that.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I just can’t pin someone down. Nearly everyone who could be the Death Eater and could be up to something has an alibi. None have missed class or gone missing at odd hours. Everyone checks out and I can’t find any irregularities at all. To be honest I’m still the best suspect.”

Toshiro resisted the urge to laugh instead only twisting his mouth upwards. “Well you best get something soon, otherwise Snape will…”

“Mr Hitsugaya.”

Draco nearly shrieked with terror as a ghost came flying through the wall of Toshiro’s dorm room. Toshiro flinched a little, not expecting the ghost and turned from his desk. It was the ghost from the Shrieking Shack, the one with his head nearly falling off, Toshiro could see the ghost’s head wobbling precariously.

“Yes.”

“The pull is back.”

Toshiro frowned, pull? What was the ghost…? Then it came back, when he had destroyed the hollowfied ghost this nearly headless ghost had mentioned a pull, something calling to them, making them want to leave Hogwarts.

“When did it start?” Toshiro asked quickly standing from his chair.

“Just now, we have not felt it for months, but this time feels stronger, some of the others have already tried to leave.”

“Where is it coming from?”

“Beyond the grounds, that much I can tell, I’m not sure how far away it is but it feels closer, closer than before I think.”

“Right,” Toshiro quickly pulled himself from his gigai so if flopped uselessly on the ground. He secured Hyorinmaru to his back before turning to the ghost. “I…”

“Toshiro what the heck is going on?” Draco asked sounding confused.

Toshiro turned back to the Quincy in surprise, he had forgotten about him. “The pull is back.”

“Pull?”

“The one that the ghosts feel, I told you about it didn’t I?”

Draco knitted his brow but nodded, “vaguely, the pull that has been attracting the ghosts about the same time as the Hollows started getting more common?”

“Hai, it’s been gone for a while and has finally returned, I want to track it.”

“Can you?” Draco said standing from the bed.

“I’ll have a guide,” Toshiro said turning to the ghost who seemed to go paler if that was possible.

“I…I can’t help you, what if I can’t get back to Hogwarts?”

“You will don’t worry.”

“But it’s beyond the boarders I’ve not gone out that far since I came here, I could turn.”

“Then I’ll send you on.”

“But…”

“Just forget it,” Draco said, quickly digging a hand into his robe pocket and pulling out a small square cloth, with a flick of his wrist his wand was in his hand. He jabbed the cloth which instantly grew bigger. With another wave the blonde was dressed in his black Quincy outfit, shrinking his robe and putting it in his pocket. “You’ll not talk him out of it once he’s set his mind on something. That’s a Shinigami for you.”

The ghost only looked more panicked but didn’t say anything, instead his head swung off his neck so it hung by a small connecting piece. “Fine.”

Toshiro nodded and looked to the Quincy, “you’ll keep up?”

“Of course I can you…”

“Nick!”

Toshiro did jump that time as another ghost came hurtling through the wall, it was a fat friar whose translucent fat was shaking as he stared at the other ghost in panic.

“Friar what…?”

“Dumbledore is leaving the school,” the friar garbled, his whole body shaking. Nick gaped before he to started to tremble.

“Leave the school? He can’t he has to stay here, he can’t leave now.”

“He is, we tried to talk him out of it but he insistent.”

The two ghosts looked ready to collapse and Toshiro had just about had enough. “Excuse me, you were leading me to the pull.”

“Dumbledore cannot leave this school,” Nick said turning to Toshiro in earnest.

“That is not my problem, the pull though…”

“He will die if he leaves.”

Toshiro rose an eyebrow, “you know this how?”

“Death clings to him, it will swallow him if he leaves he must stay. Without Dumbledore Hogwarts will fall, the protections will fall.”

“That would be bad Toshiro,” Draco said quietly. “If the protections fall then Hollows will be able to come right into the schools. The protections keep them at the forest edge and boundaries, if those were to go…”

“Hogwarts will be over run,” Toshiro finished. He looked at the two ghost sceptically. “You are sure he will die?”

“For certain he would not live long if he left. You are a Shinigami you must sense his end is coming?”

It was true that Toshiro did sense a lingering feeling of death around the headmaster, but that could be put down to age. Then again he did not want to risk the protections of Hogwarts failing, which would be a disaster. But what could he do?

“You follow the headmaster Toshiro, I’ll check out this pull.”

Toshiro looked at the Quincy in shock, who merely rose an eyebrow. “The headmaster won’t be able to see you, so you’ll be able to follow him no problem. Me and the ghost will check out the pull and report back to you when you get back.”

Toshiro scowled. He did not like the idea of splitting up, especially when he himself wanted to check out this mysterious pull. But if the ghost were right and the headmaster would die if he left the school then that put Hogwarts at risk and so more souls were at risk. He couldn’t but souls in that kind of danger.

“Very well, we will split up. You take the ghost and check out the pull. If there is anything there do not engage, come straight back and wait for me, we will have to plan.”

Toshiro turned to the two ghost who stared at him in awe. “Where is the Headmaster?”

“The entrance hall,” the friar said, “you will really follow him? You will protect him?”

Toshiro sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. “I will do what I can.”

The fat friar beamed, “follow me.” He turned and disappeared through the wall. Toshiro was quick to give chase, tracking the ghost by his reiatsu as they darted down corridors and through walls and ceilings. Soon the pair arrived in entrance hall, which was surprisingly deserted. Dumbledore was stood by the oak doors. He turned at the sight of the friar.

“Fat friar, what are you doing here?”

Toshiro turned to see the Headmaster, he was wearing his usual bright robe and his hair was it’s long silver grey colour, his half moon spectacles glinted at the ghost, completely ignoring the Shinigami.

“I am merely here to see you off. I do not believe you should go.”

Dumbledore sighed, “I must.”

“Someone else could go.”

“I have already decided friar I will not change my mind.”

The friar seemed to deflate before nodding his head. “Very well, good luck Headmaster.” And the friar faded from sight. Dumbledore watched him go before turning to look at the stairs. Toshiro followed his movement and was surprised to see Potter running down them.

“I would like you to wear you cloak please,” said Dumbledore. The Shinigami watched in shock as Potter threw a silvery cloak over himself and disappeared from sight. Luckily he could still sense the boy’s reiatsu so he was positive he would still be able to track the human. “Very good. Shall we go?”

The Headmaster set off out of the doors. Toshiro followed on behind, keeping aware of where Potter was so as not to lose him.

“But what will people think when they see you leaving Professor?” Potter’s voice asked from thin air.

“That I’m off into Hogsmeade for a drink,” said Dumbledore lightly. “I sometimes offer Rosmerta my custom, or else visit the Hog’s Head…or appear to. It is a good as way as any of disguising one’s true destination.”

The group of three made their way down the drive Toshiro keeping his senses aware and alert. He could not feel this pull the ghosts had talked of yet, but he had a feeling that if he concentrated he may have been able to pin point it.

Potter asked how himself and Dumbledore were going to travel and Toshiro discovered they were going to apparate. He winced at that, he was going to have to latch onto them if they did that and he did not like the feel of apparation. He only hoped that the brief contact with the pair of wizards would not make them able to see him, prolonged contact with a Shinigami did make humans able to see spirits. He hoped that touching the pair would not aid in that.

Eventually the group arrived in Hogsmeade only to hear shouting from the Three Brommsticks.

“- and stay out!” shouted Madam Rosmerta, forcibly ejecting a grubby looking wizard. “Oh, hello Albus…you’re out late…”

“Good evening Rosmerta, good evening…forgive me, I’m off to the Hog’s Head…no offence but I feel like a quieter atmosphere tonight…”

Toshiro watched as Rosmerta accepted the excuse and they rounded the corner out of sight and towards the Hog’s Head from what Toshiro could see was empty.

“It will not be necessary for us to enter,” muttered Dumbledore, glancing around. “As long as nobody sees us go…now place your hand upon my arm, Harry. There is no need to grip to hard, I am merely guiding you. On the count of three.”

Toshiro quickly darted forward and lightly placed his hand on Potter’s invisible back. He did not want to touch the old man, who seemed much more sensitive to the reiatsu around him.

“One…two…three…”

Toshiro felt Potter turn and he briefly gripped the wizard tighter. The awful sensation overcame the Shinigami along with the squeezing sensation that he hated so much. For a flash of a moment Toshiro wondered what the two of them were up to. Where were they going and what were they hoping to achieve by all this?

_You should not ponder so much Master, you are here to make sure Dumbledore makes it back. You should be more focused on the information Draco will bring you when you return._

_Of course Hyorinmaru._

The squeezing suddenly stopped and Toshiro felt like he could breathe again. He took in his bearings quickly. It was dark and he couldn’t see much, but the air smelt salty and he thought he could hear the clash of waves against rock. Where were they?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach 
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru’s and Toshiro’s mind speech/ spells

Chapter 13

The Cave

Adjusting his eyes in order to see in the darkening gloom Toshiro was surprised to find himself stood on an out cropping of rock, with water foaming underneath him as it clashed against the side. Taking a glance behind him a cliff towered over the top of him, the droop sheer and faceless, with other small rocks dotting its surface to create crevices much like the one the Shinigami stood upon. The fresh smell of salt assaulted his nose and a spray licked his face making his lips moist and the cool breeze freeze it into place on his skin. There were no trees that Toshiro could see, the place was desolate and devoid of any form of life, it made the Captain shiver slightly and he gripped Hyorinmaru tighter.

“What do you think?” Toshiro heard Dumbledore ask.

“They brought kids from the orphanage here?” Potter replied with a question of his own. Toshiro wandered closer to the pair, listening to their conversation with a detached air. He did not want to be there, he would much rather be with Draco, back at Hogwarts tracking the pull. The Shinigami wondered for a moment if the Quincy would be alright, of course Toshiro trusted in Draco’s skill, but this pull was an unknown source to him, it could be something the blonde couldn’t handle.

“But his final destination – and ours – lies a little further on. Come.”

Toshiro shook his head to bring himself out of his own thoughts, he followed the wizards until they were stood at the edge of the rock. Toshiro was surprised when the old professor lowered himself over the edge and began to climb down, using the small, almost unnoticeable hand holds in the side of the cliff. Potter followed him, their pace slowed by Dumbledore’s withered looking hand. Toshiro hand no such issues using his shunpo to keep himself air born while he waited for the wizards to lead the way. Soon they reached the bottom where the wizards tried to balance themselves upon the slippery rocks, Toshiro alighted himself and followed behind, grateful when Dumbledore mutter _lumos_ so the end of his wand lit up, casting the rocks around them into shadow.

“You see?” the professor held his wand aloft, Potter and Toshiro watching him. Toshiro narrowed his eyes as a fissure in the cliff came into view, the water of the sea whirling in its depth’s as it continued to who knew where.

“You will not object to getting a little wet?”

“No,” Toshiro heard Potter reply. The Shinigami watched as Dumbledore instructed the boy to remove his invisibility cloak, Toshiro watched in interest as the young wizard became once more corporal, stuffing the long silver like cloak away into his pocket. Keeping his distance Toshiro kept behind the pair as they descended into the water, not wanting to put up with the damp Toshiro walked across the top, shumpo was a very useful skill to master he thought with a smug smile as he watched Potter’s clothes become waterlogged and pull him down into the icy sea.

_It is most unbecoming to be so vindictive Master._

_You can’t find the humour in this Hyorinmaru?_

The dragon snorted, _what you seem to find amusing I find a waste of time and energy. Besides it is not that funny._

 _Speak for yourself Hyorinmaru,_ Toshiro scoffed as he continued to follow in the wake of the wizards. Soon enough the fissure opened up into a tunnel, the only light the glimmer of Dumbledore’s wand. Further in the passageway turned to the left and Toshiro was surprised at how far it extended into the cliff.

_Do you think it goes straight through?_

_If it did would they not have just used a drier entrance?_

_Maybe, what do you think they are after?_

_I do not know Master, the Headmaster is a mysterious person, he plays things close to his chest, much like the Head Captain._

Toshiro frowned, he could not help but agree with the comparison, the Head Captain kept many things to himself, moving fellow Captain’s into positions in order to take out threats even they were not aware of. _That is a disturbing thought Hyorinmaru._

_Indeed Master._

The sound of dripping water pulled Toshiro from his thoughts, he caught up with the two wizards who had pulled themselves from the water and into what looked to be a large cave like area. Steam rose from the clothes as they dried by magic but still Potter shivered as the cold air surrounding them pushed into his skin. Dumbledore examined the space, his wand extended as he looked over the walls and ceiling.

“Yes, this is the place.”

“How can you tell?” Potter replied.

“It has known magic.”

Toshiro looked around himself at Dumbledore’s words, taking a breath he reached out with his senses, trying to detract any form of reistue. A powerful wave rushed to meet him, almost like a coiled net ready to trap any who came across its path. Toshiro winced but withstood its force, but he couldn’t help but admire the intricate nature of the reistue that had been woven in the walls around them. Layer upon layer they sat, enchantments if he was to guess, with his limited time he could not discern what type of magic had been placed around them, but the dark feeling of malice indicated that it was nothing of good nature.

The Shinigami shook himself as he heard Dumbledore speak again, opening his eyes he watched as the old wizard touched the walls and muttered under his breathe, walking round the cave twice before finally pausing at one of the many spots he had first touched.

“Here,” he said. “We go through here. The entrance is concealed.”

Toshiro came closer in order to see better, Dumbledore stepped back and pointed his wand to the wall. After a moment an arched outline appeared in a blaze of white light that seemed to be seeping out from behind the stone. Toshiro came closer in order to look at the arch way as Potter chattered behind him. He touched it with his fingers, it was not carved, and the magic coming from it was enough that Toshiro didn’t even need to try and sense it. He pushed harder, but the stone would not yield. Toshiro huffed and stepped away as Dumbledore came back staring intently through Toshiro which made the Shinigami uncomfortable. All was quiet as the Headmaster stared, not even Potter spoke, as though afraid to break the old wizards concentration, Toshiro huffed and waited for the wizards to move on, he thought for a moment about leaving the two, but in the end dismissed it, he was a Captain of the Gotai thirteen, he would not abandon a mission he had took on himself.

“Oh, surely not. So crude.”

“What is it, Professor?”

Toshiro leaned forward to hear the answer, himself intrigued as to what had been discovered.

“I rather think,” said Dumbledore, putting his uninjured hand inside his robes and drawing out a short silver knife of the kind Toshiro had used to chop potion ingredients, “that we are required to make payment to pass.”

“Payment?” Potter asked. “You have to give the door something?”

Toshiro rolled his eyes at the foolish question. What did Potter think payment meant.

_Now Master do not judge the boy too harshly._

_Easier said than done Hyorinmaru._

“ _Blood?”_

Toshiro started at the exclaimed word and looked to the two wizards as Dumbledore seemed to shrug his shoulders in slight disappointment. “I said it was crude. The idea, as I am sure you will have gathered, is that your enemy must weaken him or herself to enter. Once again, Lord Voldemort fails to grasp that there are much more terrible things than physical injury.”

Toshiro could not help but agree with the Headmaster, injury was a common thing within the Seireitei, it is what they signed up for when they joined the ranks of the Gotai. He looked to the arch way and raised an eyebrow disdainfully.

_So it requires blood to open? How childish._

_I’m sure Voldemort does not see it as so. And for most souls acquiring an injury can be a daunting experience._

_Then he was a fool to think that the people who searched for this place would be put off by a little blood._

_Who said he wanted them to be put off?_

“Professor!”

Potter’s cry cut Toshiro and Hyorinmaru’s conversation, the Shinigami watched as Potter tried to persuade Dumbledore to let him cut himself instead of the old man. It did little good, a flash of silver and a spurt of scarlet and the rock was peppered with dark glistening drops.

“You are very kind, Harry,” said Dumbledore, pressing the tip of the wand over the deep cut he had made in his own arm, so that it healed instantly. “But your blood is worth more than mine. Ah, that seems to have done the trick, doesn’t it?”

_Foolish old man._

_How so Master?_

_No one’s blood is worth more than another’s. We all feel pain, we all feel loss, to put importance in blood is to separate us from each other._

_Wise words Master, but I think he merely wanted the boy to not feel guilt._

_Than he will have failed in that._

Where once the silver outline had been a dark opening took its place, leading into what looked to be total darkness. Dumbledore led the way inside followed quickly by Potter and Toshiro took the rear. Toshiro couldn’t help but feel surprised at the sight that met his eyes, they were standing at the edge of a great black lake, in a cavern so high that the ceiling, too, was out of sight. Toshiro narrowed his eyes and saw a misty green light in the distance, it had to be near the middle of the lake though, as it cast enough shadow to light the large carven enough to see.

“Let us walk,” said Dumbledore quietly. “Be very careful not to step into the water. Stay close to me.”

The group set off around the edge of the lake. Toshiro ignored the old man’s instruction and peered closer at the black water. It truly was black, dense and impenetrable so he could see nothing beneath it’s still almost glass like surface. Toshiro withheld the urge to touch the water, he could feel the reiatsue emitting from it, as though almost enticing him to place his hand in the cool waters.

_An enchantment?_

_Most likely Master._

_Why would there be an enchantment upon the water?_

_I cannot say Master, however, I do feel as though something lurks in its depths._

_You can sense something Hyorinmaru?_

_I am not sure, it is faint, search for yourself._

Toshiro did just that, stretching out his reiatsue to try and pry beneath the spelled water. It was a difficult task, the magic upon the lake was heavy and hard to push through, as though it was trying to hide something. With a final heave Toshiro managed to catch a glimpse only to recoil back in horror.

_Master what…?_

_Somethings down there._

Hyorinmaru snorted and Toshiro felt a cold tendril snake around his waist, _what did you sense?_

_I’m not sure, but something is down there. It doesn’t feel human, more like a Hollow._

_A Hollow?_

_I can’t be sure Hyorinmaru I sensed it for only a moment, but whatever it is, it’s full of malice._

_We must be careful then Master._

_Hai._

The Shinigami took a breath in order to calm his racing reiatsue, the small Captain jumped though at the sound of Potter’s voice calling _Accio Horcrux!_ Shaking his head Toshiro swiftly shunpo’s over to the two wizards who were stood by the edge of the lake eye’s trained on the glowing centre. Suddenly a noise like an explosion cut through the air. Toshiro backed away as something large and pale erupted out of the dark water. The waft of dark reiatsue washed over Toshiro’s senses, a deep burning hunger and anger came with it almost knocking the small Captain breathless with its intent. Before the Shinigami could get a closer look at it though, it had disappeared beneath the black surface again, deep ripples splashing in the once glassy surface.

“What was that?” Potter asked.

“Something, I think, that is ready to respond should we attempt to seize the Horcrux.”

Toshiro frowned, what was a Horcrux? He had never come across the term before. Was that what Potter and Dumbledore were searching for? What was its significance?

“Did you think that would happen, sir?”

“I thought _something_ would happen if we made an obvious attempt to get our hands on the Horcrux. That was a very good idea Harry; much the simplest way of finding out what we are facing.”

Toshiro felt the urge to scoff at the old man’s words, they sounded condescending to his ears, Potter’s idea was not smart, sure it saved them time and gave them information, but it was not enough to give them any real clues as to what the danger was. He just didn’t want Potter to feel useless.

“But we don’t know what that thing was.”

“What the things _are,_ you mean,” said Dumbledore. “I doubt very much that there is only one of them. Shall we walk on?”

Toshiro barely listened to the rest of their conversation. Dumbledore was probably right that that creature, whatever it was, was not the soul thing at the bottom of that lake. The presence he had felt earlier was too strong.

_I couldn’t get much from it._

_You were taken by surprise Master._

_It felt evil though._

_Most likely it will Master, it was placed there by an evil dark lord._

Toshiro huffed and rolled his eyes, _I’m aware Hyorinmaru, but I’m not just talking about world of the living evil, it felt more intense._

_Like a Hollow?_

_Like a Hollow._

_What will you do Master?_

Toshiro frowned then shrugged his shoulders, _if it is something like a Hollow than I will have to deal with it. Also it will be evidence of wizards tampering with the cycle of rebirth, it will have to be dealt with._

_You will report it?_

_It is my duty._

“Oho.”

Dumbledore’s cheerful voice brought Toshiro from his thoughts, he looked to see the professor grasp at something in mid-air, Potter stood nervously beside him as they crept closer to the water’s edge. Dumbledore, lifted his wand, tapping his fist and suddenly a thick copper green chain appeared out of thin air, extending into the depths of the water. Toshiro watched as Dumbledore tapped the chain which began to slide through his fist like a snake, coiling itself on the ground with a clinking sound. Toshiro watched silently as Potter gasped as a prow of a small boat breached the water’s surface, glowing as green as the chain, and floated with barely a ripple, towards the place on the bank where the trio waited.

“How did you know that was there?” Potter asked.

“Magic always leaves traces. Sometimes very distinctive traces. I taught Tom Riddle, I know his style.”

Toshiro huffed, slightly impressed by the old man, he was not aware of how in tune he was with magic if he could sense things like that.

_He is old for a living soul Master._

_Still I would not have expected it from him, he comes across as a fool._

The dragon snorted a laugh as Toshiro waited for the two wizard’s conversation to finish. Finally they entered the boat, Toshiro perched himself on the prow, perfectly balanced and at ease. He did not trust himself to shunpo over the water, if the creatures beneath could sense magic, it was possible they could sense his reitsue and react, he did not want to chance that. Once the wizards were squashed into place the boat began to move soundlessly across the water, ripples following in its wake. Toshiro took another closer inspection of the cave, it truly was large, he didn’t think it had been made naturally though, the ceiling was too high, it wold have surely collapsed by now, it had to be held up magically. The shape was to designed also, most natural caves were not as round as this one appeared to be, maybe, once upon a time it had been a small natural cave, but magical tampering had altered what it could have once been.

“Professor!” Potter’s started cry echoed in the gloom. 

“Harry?”

“I think I saw a hand in the water – a human hand!”

Toshiro paled and immediately looked to where Potter was staring, only to find nothing there.

“Yes I’m sure you did,” Dumbledore said calmly.

“So that thing that jumped out of the water -?”

Potter did not finish his sentence, nor did Dumbledore reply as the boat slid over a fresh patch of water and showed them the answer. It was a dead man, lying face up inches beneath the surface: his open eyes misted as though with cobwebs, his hair and his robes swirling around him like smoke. Toshiro recoiled, almost losing his balance on the prow as he stared at the body beneath him.

“There are bodies in here!”

“Yes,” said Dumbledore placidly, “but we do not need to worry about them at the moment.”

“At the moment?” Harry repeated, Toshiro nodding along beside him looking for more of an explanation.

“Not while they are merely drifting peacefully below us. There is nothing to be feared from a body Harry, any more than there is anything to be feared from the darkness. Lord Voldemort, who of course secretly fears both, disagrees. But once again he reveals his own lack of wisdom. It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more.”

Toshiro grunted, _he did not answer the question._

_Perhaps he thinks it will be too much for the boy._

_He’s being cryptic._

“But one of them jumped,” Potter said. “When I tried to Summon the Horcrux, a body leapt out of the lake.”

“Yes, I am sure that once we take the Horcrux we shall find them less peaceable. However, like many creatures that dwell in cold and darkness, they fear light and warmth, which we shall therefore call to our aid should the need arise. Fire, Harry,” Dumbledore added with a smile at Potter’s bewildered expression.

Toshiro resisted the urge to rap the Headmaster on top of the head and demand a better explanation. The old mad still hadn’t said what the damn things were.

 _At least we know fire will be effective Master,_ Hyorinmaru said.

_That does nothing for me, I did not bring my wand._

_Than my ice will have to be enough._

_What if it isn’t Hyorinmaru?_

The dragon growled and a sharp sting of cold pieced Toshiro’s cheek. _Are you suggesting I am not strong enough to take down a few dead bodies Master?_

 _Of course not Hyorinmaru,_ Toshiro said calmly hoping the dragon wouldn’t start snarling. _I merely meant that what if we cut them down, or freeze them but they still advance?_

_If they are dead they will not be able to stand up to the might of your zanpakuto, it will send any lingering spirits on._

_What if they have no spirits?_

_A body needs a spirit within it to move Master, it cannot just be pushed around like a puppet, it needs life to be sustained or the body will simply crumble. Not even magic can stop a body from decaying once it’s spirit has fled._

Toshiro nodded in understanding as the boat bumped against the small island in the middle of the lake. Toshiro jumped from the prow, careful not to touch the water, more focused than he had even been since tagging along with Dumbledore and Potter. If there were trapped souls with in those bodies, it was his duty as a Shinigami to send them on, he would not allow them to be kept in darkness.

The two wizards made their way to the centre of the island, Toshiro kept beside them and saw they were approaching what looked to be a basin, set atop of a pedestal. They came up next to it and Toshiro saw the bowl was full of emerald liquid that emitted a phosphorescent glow.

“What is it?” asked Potter.

“I’m not sure,” said Dumbledore. “Something more worrisome than blood and bodies, however.”

Toshiro watched as Dumbledore pulled back the sleeve of his robe, revealing his burned and withered hand, stretching the tips towards the surface of the potion. He watched in mild fascination as the old professor, having not so much as flinched at Potter’s cry of alarm, continued to get closer, only to stop abruptly as though he had run into a wall. Toshiro frowned as the two talked, studying the liquid for himself; leaning forward between the two wizards.

_It looks most sinister._

_You think so master?_

_No liquid should be that colour._

_Why do you think the professor could not touch it?_

Toshiro frowned, shaking his head, _a spell maybe? But if you cannot touch the liquid then what is its purpose?_

_To conceal something?_

_In such an obvious way?_

_We cannot understand the minds of all men master._

Toshiro shook his head as he focused back on the water, stretching out his sensors he tried to feel anything he could from the liquid, but it came back with nothing. Frowning he turned his attention back to the two wizards, who seemed to be in a rather intense debate with one another.

“But what if – what if it kills you?” he heard Potter ask, a slight fission of fear seeping into his tone.

“Oh, I doubt it would work like that,” Dumbledore said easily. “Lord Voldemort would not want to kill the person who reached this island.”

Toshiro watched the professor deliver this line to the young wizard before him and was pleased to see even Potter felt that what he was being told was a lie. Voldemort was a sadistic mortal, Toshiro had not doubt that he would want the person that discovered a place he had took great pains to conceal killed. The manner in which they were killed however was up to debate. Toshiro had the impression that a man such as Voldemort was the type to draw out torture, he did not end things swiftly.

_Truly a man that could rival even Aizen._

_Never Hyorinmaru, Aizen is of his own brand of insanity._ Toshiro growled at the reminder of the traitorous ex-captain.

_Aizen is not the only evil soul in the world master. You would do well not to become too focused on him alone, or you will fall to a foe that would have ended up downed by your blade._

_I do not need a lecture Hyorinmaru,_ Toshiro snorted, crossing his arms in irritation, as Hyorinmaru snickered softly.

“ - That being the case, Harry, it will be your job to make sure I keep drinking, even if you have to tip the potion into my protesting mouth. You understand?”

Toshiro could see the reluctance upon Potter’s face clearly. He frowned as he watched the pair stare at each other over the green glow of the basin. Dumbledore’s face appeared set, as though he was resigned to something, be it pain or death, Toshiro knew not which.

_He is ready to die._

_It appears so master,_ Hyorinmaru spoke over the words of the two wizards as they began to argue. Potter’s complete reluctance to allow the old professor to drink the potion would have aggravated Toshiro once, before he had come to Hogwarts, back in the Seireitie, but now, he believed he had a vague understanding.

_He respects him._

_I would think so master, more than likely he is a mentor figure to young Potter. A man he can go to for advice and help. To young Potter, allowing Dumbledore to do this will most likely be like watching a parent die._

Toshiro shuddered, the thought of death did not scare him, he was after all, already dead. But the thought of losing a loved one. His grandmother or Hinamori, even though it would seem as though he had already lost his sister to Aizen a long time ago. That caused a chill to wrap around his chest and squeeze painfully.

“ _Your word Harry.”_

“I – all right, but –“

Potter did not get the chance to protest further, dipping a crystal goblet, which Dumbledore had previously conjured, into the potion, which did not protest its entrance. Dumbledore allowed the liquid to brim the glass before pulling it free and lifting it to his mouth.

“Your good health, Harry.”

Toshiro waited with bated breath as the professor drained the liquid quickly. He stretched out with his raistue, but nothing came back to him. Potter tried to question Dumbledore, but the old man merely shook his head and closed his eyes, before blindly plunging the glass back into the liquid to refill it, taking another drink of the foul mixture. The wizard and Shinigami watched in silence as the headmaster of Hogwarts drank three more gobletfuls of potion, but half way through the fourth the professor staggered, falling forward into the basin, eyes shut and breathing heavy.

 _Should you not help them?”_ Hyorinmaru asked with slight concern as Toshiro stood watching the scene unfold before him.

_I cannot._

_Why?_

_This is not my business._

_Master, you said you would watch for the headmaster, you gave your word to the ghost._

_I will not stop the man from doing what he believes to be right. After all I do not understand what is happening in this situation, all could turn out well for all that I am aware._

Hyorinmaru snorted his disbelief, but it did not move Toshiro. He kept his gaze focused forward as the wise professor began to babble and cry, asking for it to stop, as Potter forced glass after glass of potion down his neck; offering him promises that the tainted liquid would do as the old man wished. It was harder than the captain thought it would be, it was not within his nature to ignore those in need. Ever since he had joined the ranks of the Gotai thirteen, he had believed that it was their duty as Shinigami to guide and protect the living, at whatever cost. Seeing the mortals before him, knowing that he could possibly end the man’s suffering with a flick of his hand or sword, it wracked at Toshiro’s consciousness. But he would not, he would respect the professor’s wishes and would not step in, that would be spitting on the sacrifice he was making.

“KILL ME!” The pained scream echoed around the cavern, almost shaking the glass like water surrounding them.

“This – this one will!” Potter gasped. “Just drink this … It’ll be over … all over!”

Dumbledore did as instructed, once all the liquid was gone he gave a rattled gasp before rolling over onto his face and laying deathly still.

“No,” shouted Potter, discarding the goblet to fling himself down beside the broken professor.

 _Is he dead?_ Hyorinmaru asked.

_I cannot feel a soul._

_Perhaps the potion was not meant to cause death, maybe madness?_

_A possibility,_ Toshiro agreed, watching intently as Potter waved his wand, chanting words and mutterings Toshiro did not have the heart to eaves drop on. Suddenly Dumbledore’s eyes flickered open, startling both the young wizard and Captain.

“Sir, are you -?”

“Water,” was Dumbledore’s croak of a response.

“Water,” Potter panted back, eyes wild as he took in the words, “ – yes –“

He leapt to his feet, grabbing the discarded goblet and waved his wand quickly. “ _Argumenti!”_ The goblet did fill with water, but by the time Potter was back beside Dumbledore, it had vanished, as though it had never been.

 _The water vanished as soon as it had finished being conjured,_ Hyorinmaru spoke quietly calculation clear in his tone. _You think the goblet is designed to do that master?_

_Most likely._

_This is a trap._

_Of that we can be certain._

Toshiro did not have time to think of much else before Potter plunged the goblet into the still surface of the lake, shattering its glass face and sending ripples out through the water in small waves. Toshiro jumped as a dark wash of raistue swirled around the cavern, focused and strong, knocking him off balance at its unexpectedness.

_Master?!_

_I am fine,_ Toshiro gasped, steadying himself as he regained focus. He turned his attention to the lake, watched the white had now attached to Potter’s wrist try it’s best to pull him into the lakes depths.

_The dead are moving._

_This is hollows work._

_What do we do master?_

Potter pulled himself free, women, men and children all rose from the lake, like an undead army, ready to rip and claw at the two mortals, trapped on the small island with nowhere to run. Toshiro sighed and pulled his zanpakuto from his back, positioning it across his body.

_I do my duty._

_Of course master._

Toshiro shunpoed, tracking the nearest of the creatures that was taking a step onto the dry land, wet and ragged from its time in the water. Toshiro struck at it, slashing his zanpakuto across its chest with practised ease. The dead mortal wailed, taking a step back, shaking its head as it withered from the damaged Toshiro had caused.

 _My zanpakuto has an effect it._ Toshiro analysed, as the cut he had caused opened and slowly began to bleed, but it was not the red of a mortal or soul, instead it was dark deep black.

_This is good master, though I would think we could try performing a konso once we have brought the creatures down before attempting anything else._

_Hai, we do not want to endanger any souls that may linger inside these beasts._

Darting forward, Toshiro pushed his reiatsue out and cut at the creature’s limbs, severing them with ease, so the monster lay sprawled at his feet.

“That is one,” Toshiro muttered before moving on quickly. He shunpoed to his next foe, flicking his sword quickly and precisely, leaving only a pile of withered black and white mess behind. But the dead just kept on coming, though they moved slow they were numerous, and there was only one of him.

“Byakuri!” Toshiro raised his hand and bright white bolts of electricity sailed force, striking several of the creatures as they lumbered their way forward. They wailed and beat their hands against their chests as they fell back into the water, where they continued to burn.

“Shakaho!” Toshiro shouted, flinging his hand out as he shunpoed passed another, not even watching as the orb of red energy crashed into another of the dead, exploding in a rain of fire, leaving the creature screaming in his wake.

 _You should be more careful where you fling kido spells master,_ Hyorimaru huffed. _I thought we were going to use konso?_

 _I got distracted,_ Toshiro answer as he hacked more limbs, with fell to the water where they splashed to disappear beneath the surface.

“Sectumsempra!”

Toshiro had barely enough time to doge as a spell came barrelling his way. He shunpoed aside, allowing it to hit the creature before him. It slashed the chest open, but aside from that had no impact upon the creature whatsoever.

“Kuso!” Toshiro cursed, shunpoing down to Potter to stand beside him. “Watch where you are aiming Potter!”

Potter gave a start, turning to stare wide eyed at the Shinigami before him, as though he had only just realised he was there. “Toshiro?! What -?”

“I have no time for this,” Toshiro hissed, darting once more back into the fray. The number of creatures considerably less now, it did not take too long to remove the parts that enabled them to move, leaving them withering in the water or by the edge of the island. Toshiro came to a stop beside his first quarry, kneeling to peer into the creature’s eyes, which did not appear to stare back. Toshiro lifting his zanpakuto, turning so the hilt was facing down before placing it firmly on the moaning creatures forehead. Light erupted immediately at the point of contact, encompassing the still crying creature before finally it went still. Toshiro watched as a soul pulled itself free from the dead weight that held it to the mortal world, its soul chain still intact even after all the torment it had been placed through.

“Go,” Toshiro told the soul of the man, as it stood in confusion, a black butterfly hovering around its head, batting its wings to encourage the soul to follow. “You’re free now.”

The man stared at him for a moment before bowing his head, turning to follow the butterfly, allowing both to vanish from sight and the light to fade.

_The souls are undamaged then, that is a relief._

_We will have to get a squad down here to clear up the remains._ Toshiro said as he looked around the cavern with mild disgust. _I won’t have time to deal with them all._

_Call it in then master._

Before Toshiro could do anything though, he felt the tip of a wand point tickling his neck. “Don’t move,” came Potter’s voice, wavering slightly in trepidation.

Toshiro sighed, “I’d put that thing away if I was you Potter, it will do you no good.” The Shinigami shifted causing the wand to be jabbed sharply into his skin.

“I said don’t move, Hitsugaya, if that even is your name. By merlin are you even human?”

“Enough of this,” Toshiro quickly spun, faster than Potter’s eyes could possibly see, snatching the wand from his grasp in a fluid motion before shunpoing behind the boy to stand over Dumbledore, who was shifting and moaning in obvious pain.

“Get away from him!”

_This does not look good master._

_Indeed Hyorinmaru, the potion, whatever it is, is causing him severe pain, he could die._

_Will you leave it be?_

Toshiro frowned, looking down at the old professor, with his blackened hand that twitched as he groaned. Huffing the Shinigami extended his hand, turning the old man over onto his back he placed his palm over his chest and called upon his limited knowledge of healing kido. His hand lit with a soft green light, flooding over the headmaster’s chest, halting his withering and pain filled pants.

“What are you doing to him?! You get away from Professor Dumbledore right now or I swear -?”

“If you want your professor to live than I suggest you remain silent,” Toshiro snapped, his little patience running out as the wizard continued to scream at him. Glad for the momentary quiet Toshiro focused his attention back to the dying man, he would have to flush the potion from his system, or purge it enough until they could get back to the school and have him tended properly. Toshiro was limited to battle healing, the very basics of keeping someone at the brink, hopefully it would be enough in this case. Steeling his reiatsue Toshiro pushed, trying to pinpoint the potion in the wizards system, it was not hard to trace, the effects were strong and lingering, mainly in the stomach. Without much thought Toshiro pushed a little harder, swirling his reiatsue in a harsh manner, the professor sputter, turning quickly on reflex to vomit out some of the ghastly green concoction.

“Professor!”

Toshiro frowned in concentration, he would only be able to purge so much, the rest would have to pass through naturally. His reistsue found and burned up as much as it could, until he felt the old man’s own pressure flutter, a sign of distress before pulling away. The Shinigami stood to his feet, backing away as Potter rushed forward to cradle the man to him, checking him over with panicked eyes.

“He will survive, for now, though we must return him to Hogwarts quickly, as the healing kido I gave will not be enough to halt the progress of the potion he ingested.”

Potter fussed over the professor a moment more, seeming to ignore Toshiro’s words before turning to the Shinigami captain, confused fear written across every line of his face.

“Hitsugaya? It is you? What are you doing here? How did you kill those inferi? Why are you dressed like that?”

Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. _Can he not focus for one moment?_

_He is in shock master._

_No excuse._

“I will answer your question later,” Toshiro snapped, halting Potter’s babble of questions. He sheathed his zanpakuto across his back, the ice forming its casing chilling the air all the more. Delving a hand into his shihaksho he pulled free his soul phone, glancing at the screen he couldn’t stop a curse.

_No signal._

_We are underground master._

_That has no importance, Kurotsuchi makes such a fuss about his souls phones you’d think he would at least have them work in any environment_.

_Ah but who are we to tell a mad man what to do master?_

Toshiro huffed, stuffing the useless phone away, instead he stalked to the pair of wizards, reaching out a hand to grab the professor, which Potter quickly objected to.

“Don’t touch -”

“If you want to get out of this cave in one piece then you will let me help you with him. Unless you think you can carry him alone, in that I case I will leave you.”

Potter suddenly looked torn, glancing at the moaning headmaster then at Toshiro. With reluctance he pulled his hand away, gripping one of Dumbledore’s arms and pulling it over his shoulder. Toshiro didn’t hesitate to take the other, steadying the old wizard with care and practise. They made their way to the boat, all the while the screams and groans of the broken inferi echoed around them. Toshiro snorted as they came upon what remained of the vessel, it looked as though the creatures had been first to it, as it had large pieces missing and thrown about without a care.

“How are we going to get across the lake now?” Potter asked, voice laced with despair.

“Hold tight,” Toshiro muttered, twisting his own grip on Dumbledore before shunpoeing quickly before Potter could ask any more questions. It was instantaneous, they stumbled as they reached the other side, Potter being the first to lose his balance, almost taking them all down in a large heap by the side of the lake. Potter coughed and wheezed as he tried to regain his breath.

“W – what – w – w – was that?”

“Shunpoe. Pull yourself together and grip back on, we have further to go.”

Potter said nothing, shaking his head as he came to his feet unsteadily. With blind eyes he reached for Dumbledore, pulling his arm around his neck before holding on. Toshiro nodded and shunpoed once again, darting quickly through the cave and out into the sea air in a flash that no mortal would be able to see. With more care than he normally would he jumped into the air, moving up, up and up until they were once again stood on top of the cliff face, looking down at the churning black sea below.

“You will have to take us back to Hogwarts,” Toshiro uttered, checking his zanpakuto was still in place, looking at Potter with expectation.

Potter stared at the Shinigami in uncomprehending amazement.

“He is right dear - dear boy, f - for all of - M - Mr Hitsugaya’s - talents I do not -  believe he has learnt to apperate – y - yet.”

Potter jumped and even Toshiro raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Professor,” Potter said, relief washing over his face. “You’re alright.”

“Well – I – I could be – better.”

“Don’t try to speak,” Potter soothed.

“Do you feel any lasting effects?” Toshiro asked, stepping closer to the pair.

Potter offered him a dirty look, though when the professor turned his gaze on him, a small smile was playing around his mouth. “No – I – I do not believe – s – so,” he cleared his throated with a hacking cough as he waved at Potter to let go of him. “I am fine - Harry.”

“You’ll still need some attention, my healing kido won’t be enough to get rid of all that is ailing you.”

It was Dumbledore’s turn to raise an eyebrow as he seemed to register Toshiro fully for the first time, taking in the zanpkauto, his Shinigami clothes and the reiatsu, or magic as he would think of it that surround Toshiro in a heavy cloud. “It appears that you have been keeping secrets, Mr Hitsugaya.”

“No more than you have professor. Now I believe we should return to Hogwarts.”

“Indeed. Harry.”

Potter looked startled at being addressed by the old wizard, but he quickly shook himself, a determined expression making its way on to his face. “Yes. Yes of course.”

He took hold of Dumbledore’s arm before hesitantly offering his other to Toshiro. The little captain sighed, but took it, closing his eyes as the sensation of being squeezed took over. He did not have to open them to know they had made it back. The sea air was gone, replaced with the more homey scent of cooking meals and smoke.                

“We did it!” Potter exclaimed, letting go of Toshiro’s hand to steady the professor once more. “We did it! We got the Horcrux!”

Toshiro frowned, there was that word again. But before he could question the pair footsteps could be heard making their way towards the three. Toshiro took a step back, further into the shadows, hoping not to be noticed. Toshiro was surprised to see Madam Rosmerta come barrelling into view dressed in her night gown and a pair of fluffy slippers.

“I saw you Apperate as I was pulling my bedroom curtains! Thank goodness, thank goodness, I couldn’t think what to – but what’s wrong with Albus?”

“He’s hurt,” Potter said quickly. “Madam Rosmerta, can he come into the Three Broomsticks while I go up to the school and get help for him?”

“You can’t go up there alone! Don’t you realise – haven’t you seen -?”

“What has happened?” Dumbledore asked and Toshiro could sense that he was forcing himself not to pant with exhaustion in order to not frighten the poor woman. “Rosmerta, what’s wrong?”

“The – the Dark Mark, Albus.”

She pointed onto the sky, all three following her finger as she did in the direction of Hogwarts. Toshiro could not stop the flood of dread that came through him as he looked towards the school. There hanging in the sky, blazing a sickly green was a skull with a serpent tongue. Toshiro had never seen the mark before, though Draco had spoken of it at length when he was describing the Death Eaters. How they were branded like cattle for the master to summon whenever he wished. Toshiro was for once thankful of Draco’s quick wit, as he would have been disgusted to think that such a mark had been carved into his friends flesh. Toshiro shivered, he could feel the reiatsue in the mark from where he stood. It was dark and menacing, he could sense malice.

“When did it appear?” Dumbledore asked, seeming to lose colour as he stared at the mark, while Potter gaped in shock.

“Must have been minuets ago, it wasn’t there when I put the cat out, but when I went upstairs -”

“We need to return to the castle at once,” said Dumbledore and for once Toshiro completely agreed with the man. Stepping out from the shadows he made his presence known.

“I agree headmaster, we must see what has happened, I have a feeling it will not be good whatever it is.”

Rosmerta jumped and turned wide eyes to Toshiro, having only just noticed that the Shinigami was there when the small captain had flared his reiatsue alerting her otherwise dulled sensors.

“By merlin, where did you come from?”

“Are you able to make it to the castle alone?” Toshiro asked ignoring the woman.

“We could take brooms,” Potter said, “but we don’t -”

“You could take mine,” Rosmerta suggested but Toshiro cut her off.

“I can simply shunpoe you to where you want. Though he will have to leave you to meet up with Draco. Hopefully he will have some insight into what has happened.”

“Malfoy?” Potter asked in surprise. “What could he possibly know? Unless he’s behind all -”

“Do not even finish that thought,” Toshiro growled cutting across Potter with venom on his tongue. “I know for a fact that Draco has nothing to do with Death Eaters or this Lord Voldemort, he does not even have the mark.”

Potter frowned in disbelief but Dumbledore, having regained some of his strength, placed a hand on his shoulder, stilling him. “Thank you Mr Hitsugaya, your help would be much appreciated.”

Toshiro snorted, grabbing a hold of the two wizards and quickly shunpoeing towards the castle. He only hoped that when he reached it, he would find answer to what had happened in in absence.

_Draco, where are you?_

* * *

 

** With Draco and Nearly headless Nick once Toshiro had left with the Fat Friar  **

“Well, let’s get on then,” Draco ordered, once Toshiro and the Friar were out of sight.

The Gryffindor ghost just stared perplexed at him, as though he could not believe he was being spoken to by the young Malfoy in such a way. “You could see him,” he said.

“Of course I can, I am a Quincy,” Draco snorted, pulling at his black clothes with pride before levelling a disgusted look at the ghost. “And I can send you on to the Seireitei just as well as he can, so I suggested if you want to stay in the world of the living that you get to showing me where this pull is coming from.”

Nick gulped but nodded, sailing out of the window, Draco sighed, forced to open the thing before he could follow, pulling his cowl up to cover his face, using Hirenkyaku to keep up with the fleeing ghost. They moved across the grounds silently, until they disappeared into the thickness of the forbidden forest. Nick stopped, Draco pulling up next to him, “can you still feel it?” He asked.

“Yes, it feels strong, already I can sense several ghosts making their way out to the grounds.”

Draco frowned, peering into the trees, he could faintly feel some light reiatsu, making their way further from the castle and deep into the forbidden forest.

“We’re still inside of the barrier though,” Draco mused.

“Yes, but it makes little difference to us ghosts, magic has no real effect on us, we are dead after all.”

Draco nodded as Nick started to walk, taking his time and stopping every now and then as though to collect himself. “Are you alright?” Draco asked in slight concern.

“I have to keep myself in check, it is hard not to lose myself to the pull,” Nick breathed out.

“Lose yourself?”

“Yes, it is almost like imperious, it makes you want to follow it. If I did not have so much will I do believe I would be lost to it.”

Draco frowned, taking a scan of the area, pushing out with his own reiatsu. The faint trail of another ghost was close. Without thought the Quincy took off after it, Nick protesting behind. With light steps he made his way deeper into the forest until he was almost upon his intended target. Coming to a halt high on one of the tree branches, Draco looked below. It was the Grey Lady, he had not seen much of the ghost around Hogwarts, but he did recognise her. He watched as she glided through the forest, face a blank relaxed mask, a small smile playing at her mouth. Deliberately Draco dropped down before her, a few paces ahead in order to catch her notice.

“Hey!” Draco called, stepping closer. “Where are you …?” but the Quincy got no further, as the ghost passed easily through him, sending a chill running through his bones and an ache to creep up his neck and chest.

“Damn,” Draco gasped, clutching at his chest with his hand, as he took in a breath to steady himself.

“Are you alright?” Nick said as he glided up next to him, eyes darting between Draco and the rapidly disappearing Grey Lady.

“Ah, just wasn’t expecting to be passed through,” Draco shivered. “I didn’t think ghosts liked passing through the living?”

“We do not, which is what makes this stranger.”

Draco shook himself, gathering his thoughts together as he turned back in the direction the Grey Lady was headed. “It seems as though it is as you said. She did not seem to even see me, let alone here me. What could cause a ghost to be effected like that?”

“I do not know, but I fear it,” Nick trembled.

Draco said nothing, only moving ahead with Nick at his side. The wandered deeper into the forest, the blonde Quincy kept an ear out for any sounds, be they ghosts, Hollows or creatures of the forest, all the while his mind worked. Being a Quincy he had come into contact with many strange things that wizards were not exposed to. His family had delved deep and wide in their pursuit of knowledge of their heritage. But in all the journals and dairies held with in his manor, Draco had never once come across something that could affect a ghost so, but it magic or reiatsu. A shudder of earth had Draco stilling.

“We are near the barrier,” he said, narrowing his eyes as he peered further ahead. “But we are still in the forest, I can see nothing ahead. Nick, is the pull still intact?”

When no answer was forth coming Draco snapped, “oi you useless ghost, is the …?” the Quincy was not able to finish his words as a wave of ice cold engulfed him. His breath caught and he had to steady himself against a tree to stop himself falling to his knees. He could only watch as Nick glided away, a daze look in his eyes and a smile playing at his lips.

"Damn it," Draco barely managed to curse, vainly filling his lungs with as much air as he could. He tried to gather himself as he watched helplessly as the ghost moved further away. With effort Draco launched himself after Nick, slipping easily into Hirenkyaku in order to keep pace with the rapidly fleeing spirit. Draco could sense the barrier around the Hogwarts grounds growing closer, with grunt he took to the trees, jumping from branch to branch so he could still keep watch on Nick below. The chase kept on, Draco being sure not to lose sight of his dazed companion, ahead the Quincy could feel the pulse of the barrier and if he had had the time to look and concentrate he would have seen the unearthly blue haze that marked where it rested. Just before the ghost would have crossed its path Nick changed direction, so he was gliding along the barrier, taking him further from Hogwarts. Draco followed, stretching out his own reiatsu, but what he felt had him recoiling, causing him to stumble and nearly fall from his perch. Halting his progress Draco gasped. The reiatsu that he had felt was strong, stronger than anything he had ever felt. In his mind it even surpassed Toshiro's reiatsu, but the Shinigami had always been careful not to divulge his full strength to the Quincy. Steeling himself Draco stretched out his sensors again, being careful to only lightly brush what was around him. A dark heavy reiatsu was quick to come to him, Draco frowned as he tried to dissect it, if felt like a Hollow, but also a wizard and a Shinigami. The last puzzled the Quincy, Toshiro would have told him if there was other Shinigami near the school. Carefully Draco moved forward, keeping to the trees as he moved silently. A faint hum came to his ears, bending his knees Draco thrust himself higher into the tree, stepping along the long branches, while he used the leaves as a cover. Suddenly a mumble of voices shattered the quiet.

"More have come tonight."

"Think it will be enough?"

"It better be the Dark Lord won't be pleased if we can't get through. The others will need us when the plan starts."

Draco frowned, moving closer to the sound of the voices, a light breeze touched his skin and as he reached the end of the branch he stood upon, he delicately moved the leaves aside so he could look below him. The barrier was there, pulsing blue, but not faint and almost invisible to the eye as it should, instead it flared brightly. But it was not that which took up Draco's attention, it was the ghost that were piled before it, crowded together around on area as they moved in a heaving mass against the barrier. Draco peered closer, he could see Nick and the Grey Lady, still as out of it as before, though their smiles seemed larger. The Quincy leaned forward to look beyond the crowd and barrier. Dark hooded shapes stood nearby, watching the display dispassionately, one close enough to the barrier that if he reached out a hand they could touch the ghosts before them.

 _Death Eaters_ , Draco thought as he fixed his eyes on them, he stared at the closest one, noticing something held within his hands. It glowed a faint white, but Draco could make out no clearer details.

"It's taking too long," one of the Death Eaters said. "We should have been done by now."

"Hey I don't control this thing," the Death Eater closest to the ghosts muttered angrily, waving his hands with the object clasped within it.

"Be careful with that thing," another snapped. "Do you have any idea what the Dark Lord will do to us if you break it."

"Give us over to his new circle probably, you know how he fawns over them."

"Shh, don't speak about that."

"Why not?" the Death Eater clutching the object spat angrily. "We might as well throw ourselves at their feet. You know the Dark Lord favours them above all else, ever since that man came the dark Lord has only favoured them. You know some of the inner circle have vanished to."

Draco frowned at that, Snape had not mentioned anything like that in their meetings, then again Draco had not exactly been for filling his end of the deal.

"We are not supposed to talk of that," one of the other Death Eaters said.

"And do you wonder why? We might as well just get it over with than wait for the inevitable. Sometimes I wonder I should just switch sides, throw my lot in with Dumbledore, better than getting fed to whatever those things are."

"You would do well to mind your words human."

Draco stiffened, a harsh reiatsu caressed his skin, shooting through him like a shock of electricity. Shaking off the feeling Draco peered out between the leaves, stood to the side of the gathered Death Eaters stood two other shapes. One was tall with pale skin and aqua like eyes, with black hair coming to his shoulders, one side was covered in what looked to Draco's eyes a white helmet. He was dressed in a white coat and pants, held by a black belt with a sword at his side. But what caught Draco's interest was the hole in his throat.

 _Like a Hollow_ , the Quincy thought. Beside him stood another, this one was not so tall, and almost hunched over. Draco could not see his face and his head was covered in wild hair. He was not dressed in white, instead a black rove covered his form, but Draco could still see the shape of a sword at his hip.

The Death Eaters twittered, all bowing as the two stared at them. "We said nothing," one whispered.

"So you were watching us," the angry Death Eater spat. "Figures the Dark Lord would send his dogs."

"I am no such animal human," the white one spoke monotonously.

The Death Eater huffed, "you have no place to question me, you're not even a Death Eater, your just here to see the end of the deal with the Dark Lord and your master. Why don't you just leave before I …" but the Death Eater didn't get a chance to finish before a sword was roughly shoved through his chest from the back. He gasped and chocked, blood spilling passed his lips as he struggled to breath, the glowing object within his hand falling to the grass.

"Can I eat him?" the gruff voice of the black robed one spoke, as he pushed his sword in further, all the while taking a long sniff at the air.

The white one waved a dismissive hand, "do as you like, I am only here to watch."

The dark one laughed, pulling free his sword he set on the dying Death Eater in a frenzy. Draco could do nothing but watch as he covered the dying man from view, but the Quincy knew what was happening, having seen countless Hollows devour their prey during his early years traveling with his father. As the Dark one fed the one in white crossed to where the glowing object was still on the grass, he picked it up before tossing it to one of the shell shocked Death Eaters. "You would do well to keep this safe my master does not give gifts out of kindness. And I am sure your own would not be pleased to see you have ruined his hard work."

The Death Eater unfortunate enough to caught the object shivered, moving closer to the barrier, where the horde of ghost waited. He held out his hand and instantly the ghosts flocked to him, eyes intent on what he held.

"You should finish with that," the white one directed at the dark one. "It is nearly time."

The Dark one huffed, lifting his head so his hair was thrown back off his face. Draco nearly gasped out loud as the face of Fenirir Greyback greeted him, a hole in his throat just like his companion and his face even more feral than Draco remember from the pictures his father had once shown him. "Don't give me orders Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra shrugged, eyes on the ghosts, "do as you wish then, though I will be sure to claim the watcher that lurks in the trees."

Draco froze as those aqua eyes turned to him, Fenirir jumped to his feet, gaze following his companion as the Death Eaters muttered and reached for their wands. "What is that?" Fenirir asked as he sniffed the air.

"A Quincy," Ulquiorra answered tilting his head to one side. "Why don't you come down?"

Draco didn't hesitate, pulling forth his bow he shot off an arrow with the ease of practise right at the head of Ulquiorra. The creature didn't flinch as it came at him, merely moving easily to one side so the bright bolt hammered into the ground. Fenirir gasped and back away, hand on the hilt of his sword. "What was that?"

"So you like to play little Quincy? I do hope you do, I like a chase."

Before Draco could shot off another a bright green light flared, Draco turned and to his horror in the distance could see the Dark Mark, shining over one of Hogwarts towers.

"And so it begins," Ulquiorra said. "Do it now."

"But there might not be …"

"Now human."

The Death Eater squeaked and quickly threw the object within his hand at the ghost. As it came into contact with the blur barrier it exploded, blinding Draco briefly, one the stars were shook from his sight and he could see once more the Quincy gasped. The ghosts were gone, disappeared as though they had not existed, instead all that remained was a hole right in the barrier. Ulquiorra stepped forward, crossing over the and into Hogwarts grounds with ease. "It begins now." He said with a slight upturning of his lips. "Run little Quincy, run."

Draco did, uncaring if the creatures and Death Eaters behind him were giving chase, he had to get back to Hogwarts, he had to find Toshiro. They had to defend themselves or they were all dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach 
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru’s and Toshiro’s mind speech/ spells

Chapter 14

Truths Revealed

 

Even with the added weight of the old professor and Potter Toshiro still made quick progress to the Dark Mark that hovered like a green stain in the sky. The night had truly drawn in and the grounds of Hogwarts were only shadows and darkness, Toshiro cursed as he tried to cast his sensors wide in order to try and pin point Draco’s location.

_Where is he?_

_Do not worry so Master._

_That’s not exactly easy._

_The boy is a quincy as well as a wizard, I am sure he will be fine._

_But I can’t sense him._

_Focus Master!_

Toshiro inwardly flinched at the command in Hyorinmaru’s voice but it kicked his captain’s brain into gear and a captain always had trust in their squad.

_That’s my Master._

_Shut it Hyorinmaru._

They landed roughly on the tower top, Toshiro unbalanced because of the extra weight. Potter went stumbling away from him as Dumbledore gather his frail feet beneath him and crossed to the ramparts rather swiftly for such an ailing man.

“There’s nothing here,” Toshiro muttered, more to himself than his two companions.

“What does it mean?” Potter asked as Dumbledore gazed up at the green skull with the serpent protruding from its mouth.

“Go and wake Severus,” Dumbledore said to Potter, who stared at the old man in shock.

“Why?” Toshiro asked stepping closer to Dumbledore so he could look closely at his face. “What good would that do us?”

“Tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else and do not remove your cloak. I shall wait here,” Dumbledore continued on, ignoring Toshiro’s words as though he did not hear them.

“But -”

“You swore to obey me, Harry – go.”

Potter sprung into action hurrying over to the door that led away from the tower, pulling his silvery cloak from a pocket and draping it over himself so he vanished from sight. Toshiro fixed an eye on Dumbledore and was about to speak his own protests when a cry cut through the air and the sound of footsteps echoed around them.

“ _Expelliarmus_!”

Toshiro, with the ease of long practice, dived elegantly out of the way, jumping onto the ramparts that hid him from view of the roof but kept it in his own line of sight. He spun around just in time to see Dumbledore’s wand to go sailing from his hand to land somewhere on the tower roof. The hitched breath of someone’s back hitting the wall also came to Toshiro’s ears and even though he could not see him, he know Potter was still present.

“Good evening Thordred.”

Toshiro was not as surprised as he should have been when Thordred Rowel came swaggering out onto the roof of the astronomy tower. His eyes glittered in unsuppressed glee as he took in Dumbledore, who was barely managing to keep his feet beneath him as he stared down Rowel with a clear and calm gaze.

“Good evening Professor, such a fine night we are having.”

“Indeed, you seem to have outdone yourself however.”

Thordred smirked and inclined his head in a mock bow, “You truly think so? So you’re aware that there are Death Eater’s in your school this night?”

The little Captain saw the colour drain from the professors face as he heard those words.

What should we do Master?

I ...

“You found a way to get them in?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yes, right under your nose.”

“Ingenious, yet forgive me, you seem to be unsupported.”

“Like I need support to take care of you. Why look at you,” Thordred sneered. “You can hardly stand before me. Not so much a feared wizard as we are all led to believe.”

“You should not believe all that you are told.”

Thordred laughed, “now that is the truth. Tell me, how dose it feel to lose.”

“I was not aware I had lost. Thordred,” Dumbledore spoke with a much quieter tone, calm and collected. “You are not a killer.”

Thordred did let lose a cackle at the headmasters words. “Not a killer? You really have no true idea what goes on in this school do you?”

“You have never -”

“I almost got that Bell girl. Damn bint couldn’t even get a delivery right, not that I expected much from it but it still would have caused enough panic to set the tone for this moment.”

Dumbledore’s face became rigid, even Toshiro stiffened at the malice that laced every word that Throdred spoke.

_He has gone mad._

_Or he thinks he is._

_I do not believe that Hyorinmaru, his soul reeks of malice. If he was to die this second he would become a hollow._

_What should we do Master?_

Toshiro did not answer his dragon, instead he listened intently to the conversation below. Dumbledore trying desperately to reason with Rowel, who scoffed and laughed at his attempts. Toshiro was puzzled by the old mans willingness to try and save the boy, surely he did not deserve it? He had brought enemies into the man’s school, endangered lives.

_Perhaps he thinks he can save him?_

_Then he is a fool._

“You don’t understand, old man!” Toshiro watched as Rowel levelled his wand at Dumbledore, who seemed visibly shaken for the first time. The captain sighed, before making a decision.

“I would put that down if I was you,” Toshiro spoke as he jumped down to stand before Rowel and in front of Dumbledore. The seventh year Slytherin startled at the sight of him, confused by his sudden appearance from seemingly nowhere.

“Hitsugaya?”

“Put the wand down and back away Rowel.”

“What are you doing here? Why are you here?” Panic was creeping into his tone as his eyes darted back and forth, to the door and over the ramparts.

“That does not matter, you need to put the wand down and back away, now.”

“I didn’t see you, you weren’t here before. Who else is here Hitsygaya? Who else is hiding? Who is standing in the way of me and my glory?!”

Sudden footsteps and the sound of shouts broke through Rowel’s words. Seconds later a group charged onto the tower roof, seeming to still the three visible people in their tracks.

“Dumbledore! It’s Dumbledore!”

“Amycus,” Dumbledore spoke softly as he looked at the man who seemed to be leering at them from behind Rowel, whose wand arm was starting to shake. “And you’ve brought Alecto too ... charming ...”

“I don’t want to hear your jokes old man,” a woman said with a sneer who stepped closer to look down her nose at the headmaster.

“Jokes, why these are merely manners.”

“Hurry up and kill him Thordred,” another of the group said, coming up to stand at Rowel’s shoulder. He looked like the seventh year Slytherin, only more lines aged his face and his hair fell in ratty waves past his cheeks.

“Father,” Thordred gasped, not taking his eyes from Toshiro.

“Kill him and have done with this. Our Lord will be so proud, you will be honoured.”

“Father, I -”

“Do not be a fool Rowel,” Toshiro snapped, drawing the shocked attention of the Death Eater’s who had just arrived.

_It is fortunate they could not see me from the beginning._

_You have to draw attention to yourself for the wizards to focus on you Master, that is good to know._

“Who is this?” Amycus snarled while Alecto growled behind him like an angry puppy.

“Thordred, what is this?” his father asked, confusion clearly evident as he stared at the Shinigami before him.

“He’s a classmate.”

“Classmate?”

“What a strange classmate,” Amycus and Alecto muttered to themselves. Toshiro did not move, keeping his stance before Thordred, between him and the headmaster, gaze never wavering. Thordred’s father shook his head and growled, pulling free his own wand.

“Move boy, or I’ll kill you,” it was not just a threat, Toshiro could see the intent behind the mans eyes.

_He will do it._

_Then we had best do something about it_ , Hyorinmaru said which Toshiro agreed with completely. Easily moving into shunpoe Toshiro darted behind Thordred, pulling free his zanpakuto as he did so. Once he was facing the back of the father he laid the tip of his blade at his neck with a fine handled pressure.

“If anyone so much as twitches I’ll kill you,” Toshiro spoke in a low growl and was pleased to sea a shiver pass down the mans back.

“Father!” Thordred called, wand lowering even more.

“Don’t you dare move Thordred,’ his father snapped, though his throat bobbed and sweat ran down his skin the man did not move, instead he sneered. “You have the mission to finish.” The boy seemed unsure, though Toshiro watched him in case he gained a moment of confidence. He pushed the blade in further so a small cut started to bleed.

“That’s a rather stupid thing to say.”

“You won’t kill me boy,” he snarled.

“You think so?”

 _Master! Watch out!_ Toshiro had barely enough time to register the warning before he was diving out of the way as two streaks of green light came at his back. Thordred’s father managed to duck down just in time as Toshiro jumped back towards the battlements as more spells were cast at him.

“Damn kid, keep still,”  Amycus growled, twisting his wand into a complex pattern as he fired at the Shinigami, his sister at his side with a feral look on her face. Toshiro darted out of the line of fire again, though had moved so he was still between the Death Eater’s and Dumbledore.

_This is not good._

_We are out numbered Master,_ the dragon’s obvious statement annoyed Toshiro.

_I know that._

_What should we do?_ Toshiro didn’t have an immediate answer come to mind. He could kill them, it would be the easiest way to solve the problem. _Is that what you wish Master?_

 _I_...Toshiro was saved from answering his dragon as the sound of screams and tells came from the tower entrance, quickly followed by the pounding of feet on stone. Soon the heavy wooden door was swinging open to reveal the pale face of Snape.

“Severus!” Alecto said. “About time.”

“Professor Snape?” Thordred look confused at his head of house, but the professor ignored both people, eyes fixed to the old man on the floor.

“Severus,” Toshiro glanced behind him to see the headmaster was reaching out a hand. Face a blank mask as he stared down his colleague. “Severus, please.” Toshiro saw a twitch of the pale professors jaw and the movement of his hand that held his wand tightly. He didn’t know why he did it, maybe instinct but Toshiro moved swiftly. Shunpoeing out of the way but still grabbing the old professor as he did so, so the two of them were away from the snaps of green light as Snape cried avada kedavra.

“What the ...?”

“How did he move so fast?”

“The old man! Where’s the old man?!”

“Mr Hitsugaya?” Toshiro shot a look to Dumbledore, whose are he clutched around his shoulders while the rest of the frail man leaned into his small frame. “Why?”

“Don’t ask questions now,” Toshiro said as he lowered the professor to the floor. The small captain turned his attention back to the Death Eaters. He saw Snape’s eyes widen then track the area until they landed back on him where they bulged a bit more before his mouth curled.

“Mr Hitsugaya.”

“Professor Snape,” Toshiro replied. The man sneered but Toshiro thought he saw a glimmer of relief behind the look.

 _He didn’t want to kill the old man,_ Hyorinmaru said.

_What makes you say that?_

_A feeling._ Toshiro scoffed.

_You can’t base that on a feeling._

“Severus, what the he’ll do you think you’re doing?!” Thordred’s father yelled. Snape didn’t react to the out burst, keeping his calm gaze fixed on Toshiro.

“We are running out of time, Thorfin. The Order have almost got the barrier we erected down. We must retreat.”

“Down?” Amycus said. “Impossible, those fools couldn’t get through a ward that complex.”

“Fools! Fools!” Alecto added with a snarl of her own.

“That does not matter, we need to retreat for now and ...” Snape was cut off when a blast of a spell nearly hit him in the head. Toshiro froze as he watched the scene, eyes turning to look at Thordred, his face a pale angry mask.

“How dare you try to kill him,” he muttered, his wand arm shaking as he kept it pointed at the potions master.

“Thordred, point that at the enemy,” Thorfin snapped, but his son ignored him, instead his eyes burned bright with anger and he swished his wand in a patter so another jet of light raced from the tip at the group.

“You’re ruining everything!” Snape dived out of the way, Thorfin barely managing to do the same. However Alecto and Amycus were not so lucky. The curse caught Amycus in the chest, who was blasted back and into Alecto. The pair barrelled into the tower wall where the stones broke under the force of the combined spell and momentum of the Death Eaters.  Toshiro peered over to the two, who lay sprawled and unmoving.

_Are they dead?_

_Probably not Master._

_Still, less distractions now,_ the small Captain moved his concentration to the remaining three. He knew he should not react with haste, he did not know the full extent to what was happening inside the castle. And Draco was still missing.

“Throdred!” Thorfin exclaimed, but the boy just snarled at him and cast another spell at Snape, whose own wand came up to defend. “Thordred, stop this. We need to get out of here!”

“I need to kill Dumbledore,” the seventh year Slytherin spat turning his wand from Snape to his father, who had no chance to react as his own child cast a sickly green jet of light his way that hit in him the stomach. Thorfin’s face paled and his eyes turned glassy and Toshiro felt a soul start to move around them. “And you’re in my way.” Thorfin fell to the ground, Toshiro watched as his soul started to come from his body.

 _He killed him._ Toshiro said in shock, as he stared at the now dead soul of Thorfin, as he stared in wonder at his son who could no longer see him, but seemed to be chuckling over his death in a demented fashion. _He’s insane._

_Most likely Master._

“Mr Rowel,” Snape tried to speak but was cut off by another powerful spell that had him diving for cover.

“Stay out of this professor, you’ve done enough already,” the bright eyes turned to Toshiro and Thordred’s  lips pulled up in a smile. “Move, Hitsugaya.”

“I won’t let you kill him,” Toshiro spoke calmly.

“I’ll kill you.”

“You ...” a hand rested on Toshiro’s arm and he turned to see Dumbledore, looking up at him with tired eyes.

“It’s alright,” he said softly, so Thordred could not hear. “It’s alright, just get them out of here, please.”

“I can’t ...” Toshiro did not get to finish his words as Dumbledore shoved the Shinigami out of the way and rushed to Thordred faster than Toshiro would have thought possible for the ailing man. “Dumbledore!”

“Professor!” Potter’s voice caught Toshiro’s attention, running passed the Shinigami as he ripped off his cloak.

“Die!” Toshiro could not move, not fast enough to stop what happened. The rise of Thordred’s wand, Dumbledore’s bid for death, the glowing blue arrow that slammed into the young wizard that sent him to the ground with a gasp. Dumbledore halted, eyes widening and his looked at his downed killer.

“What the ...”

“Toshiro!” The captain’s head whipped up and his lips twitched.

“Draco!” The blonde quincy landed heavily on the roof, his black attire a ripped mess and his hair in disarray. His bow pulsed softly as his held it tightly in his hand. Toshiro frowned as he took in his friends appearance, the small cuts and mud on his pale skin. “Draco what ...”

“We’re under attack,” the quincy interrupted, startling the Shinigami.

“I know, in the castle.”

“Not the castle, the grounds,” Draco said. He pointed out towards the forest and Toshiro followed the movement, he watched as a bright pulse of light came from between the trees before it faded, only to flare up again a second later.

“Those are the inner barriers,” Snape said, as he walked over to join the group that seemed to have frozen at the sudden turn of events. “How did they take down the outer barrier.”

“Ghosts, they used the ghosts,” Draco looked to Toshiro whose brow furrowed. “They destroyed them to open a rip in the barrier. They had something that drew them to them.”

“You know this?” Toshiro questioned, Draco nodded his head.

“Saw it with my own eyes.”

“There were whispers of a second attack,” Snape said. “Though I did not know the details. We must first se though to the remaining Death Eater’s in the castle.”

“You’re not going anywhere Snape,” Potter’s harsh voice brought him into everyone’s focus. Toshiro saw him bent over Dumbledore protectively as the old man had fallen to his knees, still not recovered enough to stand for long. His wand pointed at the potions master.

“Potter we have no time for your nonsense,” Snape tried to scoff.

“You were going to kill the headmaster.”

“Didn’t exactly do a good job of that,” Draco mutter which just got Potter’s attention turned on him.

“What are you doing here Malfoy, come to finish your friends job?!”

“You’d love that wouldn’t you.”

“You’re a Death Eater!”

“H – Harry, calm yourself,” Dumbledore’s quiet voice interrupted the boys rant. “Severus is not at fault, I trust him,” he looked up and caught the potion masters eye who just nodded his head and looked away. “He is right, we must deal with the situation in the school.”

“Will that barrier hold?” Toshiro asked and Dumbledore frowned.

“It should,” Toshiro thought for a moment longer then nodded.

“The school first then.’ Potter helped Dumbledore get to his feet, then summoning his wand from where it had been thrown.

“Keep close to me Harry, Severus secure the ones up here and do not move until I call you.”

“Yes headmaster.’

“You should not be going into battle sir,” Draco said, for once with no sneer in his voice when talking to the old professor. “You’re not in the best of shape.” Dumbledore gave the quincy a smile, a forced twinkle in his eye.

“The old cannot leave the young to fight their battles,” was the only answer he gave before directing Potter to take him down the tower.

“Fool.,” Draco muttered.

“We should follow,” Toshiro said.

“You want to help?” Draco sounded confused and Toshiro shrugged.

“I believe I have little choice now that they have seen me.”

“How’d they manage that?”

“I let them.”

“Nice of you.”

“Yeah.”

“You boys have been keeping secrets,” Snape said, to the two and Draco smirked.

“Only as many as you professor,” the pair darted away and to wards the tower exit. “Toshiro, there are Hollows with the Death Eaters.” The Shinigami  captain paused in his rushed step then asked.

“You’re sure?”

“Pretty sure, they looked more human though, and had zanpakuto,” Toshiro could not stop a curse from forming on his lips as he took in the information. “Toshiro.”

“So there are arrancar.”

“What’s an arrancar?”

“A very dangerous Hollow. Do not fight them,” was Toshiro’s only answer. _They have arrancar Hyorinmaru._

_So it would seem Master._

_What should we do?_ Toshiro asked as they made there way down the tower stairs, the sound of fighting growing ever stronger.

_Deal with what’s in front of you first. The rest will have to come later._

_Not exactly the best of plans._

_But the only one we can perform at this moment._ Hyorinmaru said the draft of a cold wind creeping up Toshiro’s back as the dragon spread his wings ready for flight. _Have faith._

_Hope that that barrier stays up._

_That to Master._ They finally hit the bottom and the Shinigami and the quincy barrelled out of the tower and into chaos. Spells were being thrown around them, Toshiro did not know who was on their side and who were the enemy. Draco stuck to his side, bowing glowing as he kept the thing draw back and ready to fly. A spell came flying at them, Toshiro lifted his zanpakuto to take the blow.

_Hyorinmaru, are you alright?_

_Fine Master, the spell did not effect me._

_Would it me?_

_Possibly. I would advise not being hit._

_Right._ Toshiro saw Draco let lose his arrow, hitting a dark robbed figure in the stomach, sending them falling to the stone floor.

“Anyone dressed like a weirdo is probably a Death Eater,” Draco said as he pulled another arrow taut and let fly.

“That’s supposed to help?” Toshiro complained, but did not have time to say more as a, what he could only assume was a Death Eater by the dark robe, came barrelling at him, spells flying from their wand. Toshiro neatly side stepped the, deflecting the spells, he twisted behind and precisely smacked the hilt of his zanpakuto onto the back of the head of the attacker.

_They are not dead Master._

_I don’t think the wizards would appreciate me killing anyone. Even a Death Eater._ Toshiro said as he weaved his way through the various battles that were taking place. He kept close to Draco, to two working off of each over as they moved around each other confidently. Soon they made their way to the Great Hall, most of the fighting had stopped and groups were stood together, wands out as they waited for another attack. As the Shinigami and quincy crashed through the doors many wands were drawn in their direction.

“Mr Hitsugaya?” Toshiro saw the small form of Professor Flickwick make his way towards the pair. He stopped short when he caught sight of Draco, but it did not hold him for long, coming right up to them with a concerned expression. “Mr Malfoy, what is going on here?”

“That is rather difficult to explain professor,” Toshiro started but was stopped when the Great Halls large doors opened once more and a shout filled the air.

“Malfoy!” Toshiro, turned and was surprised when Ron Weasley crashed into the blonde Quincy, sending him to the floor, punching at anything he could get.

“Ron, stop!”

“Get off him Weasley,” Toshiro gripped the back of Weasley’s robe and pulled him away from Draco, who had fended off the punches with ease, but still looked a little out of sorts from the sudden attack. Weasley struggled, thrashing in Toshiro’s grip, but the Shinigami held him easily, he caught sight of Granger and a few others, Longbottom, Lovegood and the female Weasley along with some other red heads he did not know. “Calm down,” Toshiro shook the boy before tossing him back to his friends, two identical red heads caught him, latching onto his arms before he could launch another assault.

“Why Weasley, if I knew he hated me that much I would have put in more effort,” Draco crawled as he got back to his feet. Toshiro gave him a scowl as Weasley’s face turned purple and he started screaming.

“This is all your fault! You let the Death Eater’s into the castle! You’re the reason Bill got his face mauled off!”

“Ron, please, stop it,” Granger said but she was ignored in favour of glaring at Draco who was smirking.

“Really Weasley, I thought you  had more brains. I had nothing to do with this.”

“Bullshit, you’re a Death Eater, your father’s a Death Eater. You did this to kill Harry didn’t you?”

“Wrong again Weasley.”

“Bastard!”

“That is enough,” the calm, cool tones of Albus Dumbledore cut through the argument with ease. The crowd that had been watching immediately turned to the headmaster, that was stood before the teachers table, Potter at his side.

“Harry!” Granger yelled and Potter offered her a small smile.

“Hey ‘Mioni.”

“Mate, what ...?” Weasley’s words were cut off as Toshiro stepped forward and addressed the headmaster.

“Are all the Death Eater’s within the castle either dead or captured?” the question gained Toshiro a number of shocked and offended looks from some of the teachers and adults present, but the captain didn’t care. Dumbledore nodded his head.

“Yes, the castle is secure.”

“Good, because we have problems amounting outside your barrier,” he swiftly came to face Draco who stood taller, almost at attention. “Report.”

“The ghosts were used with some sort of device to create a whole in the outer wards around Hogwarts,” Draco said, keeping his words short and to the point. The crowd of wizards and witches around them twittered tov each other, but Toshiro tuned them out.

“You saw this?”

“With my own eyes, along with the two powerful hollows.”

“Arrancar,” Toshiro supplied the last bit of knowledge, Draco nodding in agreement.

“They chase me to the inner wards, the couldn’t pass through those when I left to come find you. We’re in serious shit Toshiro,” Draco added with a shake of his head. Toshiro could only agree with the quincy, things were spiralling out of control rapidly, he was alone with only a quincy as back up, if only he had his squad and maybe a few Lieutenants.

“Erm excuse me, but what exactly is going on?” Toshiro looked up to a small witch, not a teacher, looking timidly at him and Draco as some of the others frowned, others fingering their wands.

“I think that is something we would all like to know,” Dumbledore’s voice came, Potter having walked him down the small set of steps that led to the down to where the group had gathered. He stared at Toshiro, his blue eyes slowly moving to take in both him and the quincy. Toshiro sighed, _I do not have time for this._

_It seems as though you will have to make time Master. They will not let you do what you have to if they do not understand what is at stake._

_I cannot tell them about soul society._

_You have no choice._

_The head captain ..._

_I’m sure he will understand, given the circumstances._

_But what of the arrancar, they could come through any moment,_ Toshiro said stubbornly.

_I will monitor the situation, I can feel the barrier around the castle, it is made of magic, so it is reiatsu. I will know if it is to break._

_And?_

_It is fine, for now. Please explain what is going on Master, it may be all that stands between us and failure._ Toshiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sucked in a breath, all to steady himself, this would make a fun report to the head captain.

“There are arrancars and Death Eater’s that have managed to break the outer wards around Hogwarts.” Toshiro started to say but was soon cut off by Potter.

“What’s an arrancar?”

“It’s a powerful Hollow,” Draco jumped in, taking up a place beside Toshiro. “I don’t know all the details myself, but I know they’re dangerous.”

“Hollow? What’s that? I’ve never heard of such a thing?” someone else spoke which soon triggered off another and another. Toshiro watched as more voices were added and the confusion got bigger.

_This is getting us no where._

_True Master, you should bring them to order._

_Indeed,_ Toshiro allow a small piece of killing intent to leak, letting it effect the wizard and witches around him, stilling them as fear they could not understand penetrated them.

“W-what’s going on?” Granger said nervously, looking around at the others in the gathered group who were all as spooked as she. Even Draco was a little on edge, glancing nervously at Toshiro as he curled fingers into his palms to stop himself from reacting

“If you are all quiet done, I will explain what is happening,” Toshiro said frostily. He eyed Dumbledore, who though appeared calm, the Shinigami could see his sudden fear.

“Yes, please, do explain what is happening Mr Hitsugaya. But perhaps you could start with what you are?” Toshiro huffed

“I guess I should start simple,’ the young captain shrugged. ‘I am a Shinigami, or as you westerners would say, a Soul Reaper.”

“Soul Reaper, what’s that?” Granger asked.

“It is a spirit that guides the souls of dead to their resting place in the soul society, where they live out another life until they die once more. Then they will be reborn in this world and so the cycle of rebirth is kept in balance.” Many of the wizards muttered to each other at the explanation, Dumbledore was frowning and Potter and his friends looked puzzled and maybe a little awed.

“So you are dead Mr Hitsugaya?” it was Flickwick that asked, his wizened face creased as he looked up to Toshiro. The Shinigami nodded and the little half goblin’s features morphed into amazement. “Truly? That is quiet a thing for you to say, have you always been a ... what did you call it, Shinigami? I ...”

“How do we even know if what he says is true?” a voice called and Toshiro saw a wizard push himself through the crowd. He was older with a wooden and leg and strange eye that swivelled of its own accord in a damaged eye socket. “He could be lying. Could be a Death Eater sent in with a tall story to get us to trust him.”

“Toshiro isn’t lying,” Draco spoke up. “Shinigami have existed for longer than wizards, its a sacred duty that keeps the world of the living from falling in on itself.”

“Ah, then there’s you boy,” the wizard snarled as they looked at the quincy. “I find it strange that you are even here, why not out there with your father at his Lords side.”

“I’m not a Death Eater,” Draco snapped but the nervous glance around at the surrounding group, betrayed his unease. The wizard laughed, wand snapping out to point at Draco’s face.

“You can’t prove that.”

“Alastor,” Dumbledore called but the wizard didn’t even flick his eyes to look at him.

“Draco Malfoy is a quincy,” Toshiro said, slightly shifting so he was stood in front of his friend. “He is honour bound to eradicate evil souls and protect the living, he could never be a Death Eater.” The wizard frowned.

“What are you on about boy?”

“Alastor, calm yourself,” finally Dumbledore came behind the wizard, placing a hand on his shoulder and easing the wand down and away from the pair. “Everything is under control.” Alastor snorted, but stepped back, though he only went behind the old headmaster. Dumbledore paused a moment then fixed his blue eyes back on Toshiro, for once they were not twinkling or kind, but harsh and calculating. “You are dead?”

“Hai.”

“And Mr Malfoy is a quincy,” Toshiro couldn’t help but smirk as Dumbledore’s tongue twisted round the word. The Shinigami looked to Draco, who was frowning, the blonde sent him an annoyed look but sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I’m a quincy, everyone in my family for the last hundred or so years. We’re kind of like Shinigami’s only we’re not dead and we don’t have swords.” Dumbledore nodded.

“Then, Mr Hitsugaya, what is the meaning of your presence here?”

“I was sent to investigate Hollow activity, which I have done and reported to my superiors. In addition I have assessed the threat level of the species known now as wizard.” That statement did cause a small disruption to the assembled group, but Dumbledore simply raised an eyebrow.

“And your findings?” Toshiro shrugged.

“None threating to the balance, we will do nothing to you as long as you continue to stay out of the affair of the dead.” The headmaster and the Shinigami engaged in a small stare down, but in the end the small captain received a nod from the aging human and so continued to address the group. “But right now we have more pressing concerns. The outer barrier has been breached, two arrancars are with the enemy and they will not be easy to take down.” _Especially with one being an Espada._

_We will have to think of something Master._

_Easier said than done._

“What do they want?” a shabby looking man asked, his robes torn and frayed and his face aged beyond his years. Toshiro shook his head.     

“I do not know why they have done this, or fully how, but I do know that if those arrancars make it into the castle, they will bring hollows with them and they will eat every living soul inside this place.” The crowd was silent at this announcement, Toshiro could feel the fear in the air as they tried to process what he had said.

“Then what do we do?” Potter asked and Toshiro stood straighter and pulled his zanpakuto from his back.

“You leave the Hollows to me.”

“And me,” Draco added. “We should be enough to either destroy them or drive them off, whichever saves lives.”

“Can you do that Mr Hitsugaya?” Professor Flickwick asked concerned. “You’re just boys, how can you hope to defeat such creatures.” Draco laughed as Toshiro’s face pinched in irritation.

“Have no fear for me professor, I am a Captain of the Gotei thirteen, one of the thirteen captains that lead the Shinigami of soul society. I will be my duty and defend the living, even if it cost me my own life.” The captain didn’t give Flickwick the chance to say more, instead taking command. “Dumbledore, how much longer will the inner barrier hold?” the headmaster frowned and closed his eyes briefly.

“If they keep hammering it the way they are, an hour at most.” Toshiro nodded.

“Are all the children evacuated?”

“We have not begun such an action,” McGonagall admitted and Toshiro cursed.

“Start it now, we can not afford to rick their lives when this place becomes a battle field,” the woman jumped and even though shocked obeyed the orders along with a few others. Toshiro turned and addressed the remaining numbers. “We do not have much time, I will erect a barrier for you to stay and fight the Death Eaters in that come through, but I tell you now, do not step out of it, the reiastu that will be released will kill you if you are exposed. Do you understand?” he spoke the last part to Dumbledore, who nodded his head after a seconds consideration. “Good, the Great Hall shall be your battle field, I will begin making preparations.” Toshiro turned and stalked off, over to the large doors that marked the way inside the Great Hall. He could vaguely feel Draco following him, but he was to ,lost in his own thoughts to care. _I do not know if I can do this alone._

_The wizard can handle the living._

_That is not the issue Hyorinmaru and you know it,_ Toshiro said to his dragon who curled closer to him in his inner world. The Shinigami stopped at the doors, storing his zanpakuto on his back and begun weaving the kido that would make the Great Hall safe from Hollows.

“Hey, you ok?” Draco asked.

“Of course.”

“This is going to be hard,” the quincy admitted, which surprised Toshiro.

“How so?”

“Toshiro, I felt those two arrancar and they were nothing like the others that were in the forbidden forest,” Draco said. “That one with the hole in his throat, I’ve never felt anything like it before, he’s powerful and Fenrir.”

“Fenrir?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Fenrir Greyback, he’s an arrancar now, but he used to be a werewolf.” Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

“He was alive?” Draco nodded. “But he is now an arrancar?”

“Yeah, not as powerful as the other one, but still pretty strong, not the regular type, you know.” Toshiro frowned as he tried to process what he had been told. “He appeared to be the same man, apart from being a hollow and dead, he was the same?”

“Yes, he answered to his name and he looked the same to, but he was defiantly not a human anymore.” Toshiro said nothing, _just another mystery to add to the list._

“Erm ... Hitsugaya?” the two turned to see Granger, Weasley and Potter, stood staring at them looking father uncomfortable.

“What dose the Golden Trio want?” Draco sneered but for once the three did not rise to his bait.

“We ... we just wondered what you were doing and if we could help,” Draco scoffed and Potter’s offer but didn’t open his mouth further. Toshiro kept his face blank.

“I am erecting the kido barrier that will protect this room from Hollows and the volatile reiastu that will no doubt be released when they come through here.”

“Kido? Is that kind of like magic?” Granger asked.

“It is not, ‘kind of like magic,’ it is magic,” Toshiro answered, turning back to the doors and continuing his work.

“What do you mean?”

“He means magic is reiastu, wizards just gave it another name,” Draco took over smoothly. “And no, you can’t help him, you’re better just waiting with the others until everything starts.”

“But, we have to be able to do something,” Potter insisted.

“Potter, there is nothing you can do, this is beyond you,” Draco spoke softly. “Hollows are not the responsibility of the living, if you get involved it could bring about consequences you won’t like.” Toshiro eyed the Quincy, he noted the pain in his tone along with the sadness.

“Then why are you helping?” Weasley asked.

“I’m a Quincy, and this is my territory, I’m duty bound to destroy anything that cross into the lands protected by my family.”

“What do you mean Malfoy?” Toshiro tuned out when Draco vaguely explained what he meant, much to the annoyance of the trio. Toshiro finished on the first part of the barrier and moved to another wall to continue. _Will this even be enough?_

 _What do you mean Master?_ Hyorinmaru asked.

_The barrier may be able to keep the Hollows out, but the mortals can still step out of it._

_You think they will not do as you say?_ Toshiro snorted and the Shinigami could feel the dragon roll his large red eyes. _You will just have to try trusting them a little._

_You’re asking rather a lot._

_True Master._

_It’s not just that,_ Toshiro mused as he continued with the barrier. _Two arrancar are here, and one is an Espada._

 _You don’t think you will be able to deal with both?_ Hyorinmaru asked with a note of disbelief.

_I will have my hands full with either one, what if there are more._

_You have the quincy._

_Draco got a lucky shot with the last arrancars to cross his path, he will not be so luck against one of the Espada._ Toshiro finished and swiftly moved on to the next wall, ignoring the witches and wizards that talked around him.

_What do you suggest then Master, should you call for aid?_

_I don’t want to bring the seireitei down here, they already have issues with the wizards delving to far into the matters of the dead._ Toshiro said, as he started work on the third wall.

 _And this has nothing to do with keeping the quincy away from Soul Society,_ it wasn’t a question and Toshiro knew that he could not lie to the dragon.

 _A little,_ Hyorinmaru laughed and Toshiro couldn’t stop the annoyed pout from twisting his lips. _Hyorinmaru!_

 _I am sorry, it is just I’m glad you are being honest Master._ Toshiro scowled, but he could still tell that the dragon was highly amused.

_Then what should I do? I don’t want to bring in any one from Soul Society, even those I trust would not be able to stop from following orders, especially from the Head Captain._

_Then perhaps you should contact someone outside of the Seireitei,_ Hyorinmaru said and Toshiro took a moment to figure out just what his dragon was trying to say.

_No._

_He will help you Master, he as good as offered._

_He’ll make a mess of everything,_ Toshiro felt the third part of the barrier form and he quickly moved to finish on the final wall. _I don’t want to have to deal with what he will cause._

 _Master,_ Hyorinmaru’s tone was serious and the little captain couldn’t help but stand more at attention as he started the last part of the barrier. _You do not have a lot of options available to you. If you are not willing to ask for back up from the Gotei thirteen then he is your only option, unless you think you can take on this situation alone._ The dragon paused, giving time for Toshiro to think through that scenario. Toshiro frowned, he could take on the two arrancar, but the rick to the mortals within the castle would be massive, no doubt there would be loss of life and that was something he would like to avoid if he could. _You know yourself what you should do. I will not judge you, none of your peers will judge you, just do what you think is right._ Toshiro sighed and finished the barrier in silence. As he turned to face the Great Hall again, he shook his head and placed his fingers to his lips, letting out a piecing whistle. The people stilled, all turning to follow what the noise was. Draco glance up from where he was surrounded by the trio, he pushed passed them and came up to Toshiro with a look of concern.

“Toshiro, is everything alright?”

“Hai, she should be here in a moment.”

“Who?” A loud screech suddenly came from one of the windows, Draco jumped but Toshiro just shook his head and pulled free his white wand. With a swish the window was opened and Yoru came flying through, by passing the barrier with ease and came to flop down in front on the small captain.

“What’s the big idea of calling me like that?” Yoru snapped as she righted herself with a fluff of feathers. The little black owl glared at the Shinigami as hopped closer. “You made me loose feathers.

“I’m sure it was terrible,” Toshiro said which earned him a screech.

“How dare you say such things to me?!” Yoru yelled, oblivious to the scene she was causing.

“What is that?” Weasley asked, the trio had followed Draco other and were stood watching with a mixture of confused amusement.

“I think it’s an owl,” Potter said.

“But it talks, how can it do that?” Granger mutter, most likely to herself as the mumbles continued. Toshiro sighed, feeling a headache starting to form when Draco started to laugh.

“Yoru, I want Uruhara’s number,” the little owl stopped yowling and looked at Toshiro.

“His number? Why would you want that? He made me for you to send reports through.”

“You’ll be to slow for this.”

“Slow! How dare you -!”

“The number, Yoru,” Toshiro said, allowing his captain voice to dominate. Your fluffed up but spread her wings and hopped up on to Toshiro shoulder. Toshiro delved a hand into his haori and pulled out his soul phone. Yoru poke the number quickly, not at all bothered if Toshiro could not keep up. Once all the digits were in Toshiro dialled and didn’t have to wait long to be picked up.

“Urahara’s shop.”

“Tessai, it’s Hitsugaya, I need to speak with Uruhara,” Toshiro switched from English to Japanese.

“Oh, Hitsugaya Taichou, we weren’t expecting you to call. Is Yoru alright? How did you even get the shops number?”

“That doesn’t matter, put Uruhara on,” Toshiro snapped, starting to loose his patience. He heard Tessai huff and the phone was quickly passed over and Uruhara’s irritatingly cheerful voice filled Toshiro’s ear.

“Oh, my nephew, it is so good to hear from you. Did you want to speak to your old uncle about something important.”

“I’ve got no time for this Uruhara, I need you to get me Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“Ichigo?” Uruhara asked in confusion. “Why’d you need him? Has something happened?”

“Uarahara, I need to speak with Ichigo. Now you either give me his number or get him to call me, but I need to speak with him.” Toshiro growled into the phone, making most of the gathered crowd back off, Even Draco took a slight step away as the shinigami’s killing intent leaked slightly.

“Well, you’re in luck Hitsugaya Taichou. Ichigo’s here, hang on,” Toshiro waited, with a strange twisting feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t quiet identify, but he did know the feeling of relief he felt when Kurosaki’s voice came on the phone.

“Toshiro, what’s up.”

“Kurosaki, I need your help.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach 
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru’s and Toshiro’s mind speech/ spells

Chapter 15

Battlefront

Luckily Kurosaki was quiet as he listened to Toshiro’s instructions, putting it on speaker phone when directed and keeping the others that were no doubt listening quiet. All in all it was a five minuet conversation, but encompassed a brief summary and a plan of how too get Kurosaki to Scotland in less than an hour. “It’ll be tight, but I can do it,” Uruhara had said, not bothering to even explain himself. Toshiro had cut off the conversation, but only after Kurosaki had said.

“Toshiro, I’ll get there as soon as hat and clogs is set up.”

“I know Kurosaki,” the substitute had laughed.

“I’m glad you asked for my help. We’ll get ‘em Toshiro.”

“It’s Hitsugaya Taichou,” Toshiro had grumbled and cut the phone off before any more could be said.

“So want to explain?” Draco asked but Toshiro shook his head.

“No time,” he pocketed the phone and waved Yoru from her perch on his shoulder. He moved through the Great Hall to Dumbledore, who was surrounded by his own people. “How’s the inner barrier?” Dumbledore looked surprised at Toshiro’s approach, but closed his eyes and answered.

“It’s holding, but the cracks are getting more various, it will last the hour I said, but after that, it could be any time.” Toshiro nodded.

“I have placed a barrier around this room, instruct your people not to exit this room at any time during in the battle.” Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and Toshiro continued. “Reiatsu can have strange effects on mortal souls, some more dangerous than others, I would avoid that. Also Hollows eat mortal souls and the soul of a wizard or witch carries reiatsu, you would not be able to fight them off.” Toshiro allowed the old man to take in the words, he was surprised when he received a nod of confirmation.

“I understand, but will you be able to take on the enemies you say are out there alone?”

“He won’t be alone,” Draco called, striding closer. “I’ll be by his side, a quincy can take out a Hollow no problem.”

“Forgive me Mr Malloy, but I find it hard to believe you can ...”

“You don’t know anything old man,” Draco cut the headmaster off with a glare. “This is beyond even your understanding, all you need to get is that I can take out these things, I’ve been trained from birth for this.” Dumbledore opened his mouth, looking as though to argue further, so Toshiro cut across him.

“Draco will assist, but I have called in reinforcements, seeing the power the enemy has at their disposal.” Draco frowned.

“That who was on the phone?”

“Hai.”

“Great, more Soul Reapers,” Draco grimaced, Toshiro hesitated but placed a hand on his shoulder.

“They are not a part of the Gotei thirteen, in fact I think you will rather like them,” Draco snorted disbelievingly. “They will hopefully be here before the battle starts, but I will not count on it, Uruhara is known for cutting it close.”

“Uruhara?” Flickwick spoke from the gathered group. “Isn’t here your uncle.”

“No, he ...” the rest of Toshiro’s words were cut as the Great Hall doors were banged upon then opened. Toshiro tensed and drew his zanpakuto, Draco materialised his bow, aiming at the door as it came open.

“Albus.”

“Severus, is everything alright,” Toshiro felt the tension leave slightly at the sight of the potions master, but it did not fade completely.

“The Death Eaters on the astronomy tower have been placed in a warded room. I tried to contact the Ministry but found I could not,” Snape stepped further into the room, jumping as the door shut behind him, the barrier only allowing the mortal to cross. “What is going on?”

“All will be explained Severus,” Dumbledore said, but the professor was no longer looking at him, instead his eyes were fixed on Toshiro and Draco, whose bow was disintegrating until nothing remained.

“I’m sure they will.”

“Did you know this was going to happen Snape?” Alastor shouted as he limped across towards the pair. Severus sighed.

“I only had the bare information, which I told the headmaster. This second plan to destroy the wards I had no idea of.” Alastor snorted and a few of the others whispered to themselves, all eyeing Snape with mistrust.

“Is there anything you can tell us Severus?” a shabby man said and Snape shook his head.

“Nothing much Lupin, but I do know the Dark Lord is not present.”

“Why would he not be here?” someone asked.

“Most likely he is relying on his new power source,” Snape said.

“Then we will have to ensure it doesn’t return to him,” Toshiro spoke, gaining the attention of the room. “Headmaster, I believe you should get your people in order, it would not be good for the battle to begin and your people not to be prepared.” Dumbledore glanced at Toshiro with an unreadable expression, but nodded. Toshiro inclined his own head and walked passed, towards the doors, Draco not far behind. He stopped though when Snape gripped Draco’s elbow.

“I expect an explanation,” he muttered, Draco bowed his head.

“You will have one, sir. After,” pulling his arm free Draco came beside Toshiro and the two left the Great Hall, making sure to close the door. Draco let out a sigh, “man, this is so not what I had planned for today.”

“Hai,” Toshiro agreed.

“You think Blaise and Pansy will be ok?”

“They’ll have been evacuated with the rest of the school,” Toshiro said, trying his best to elevate the worry Draco was feeling.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right,” Draco shook himself, as though ridding himself of the troubling thoughts, fixing all his attention on Toshiro. “So what’s the plan?” Toshiro smiled.

_I’m glad at least someone is with me._

_More will come._

_Still, Draco has a stake in this, and I ..._ Toshiro trailed off but his dragon was not going to let him get away with saying nothing.

 _You care about him Master, you like having him at your side._ Toshiro didn’t need to confirm the words by speaking, he knew, as did Hyorinmaru that he was thankful for Draco and the bond they shared.

“We will have to focus on the Hollows,” Toshiro said to Draco, banishing his distracting thoughts to focus on the mission.

“What about the Death Eater’s? Spells might not work completely on you, being a soul and all but we all don’t have that luxury.”

“Hopefully they will naturally head for the Great Hall, if the battle is as intense as I believe it will become, they will want to get out of the way.” Draco frowned.

“That may be true, but people rarely do as you want them to, especially if they’re running for their lives.” He nodded to the stairs and corridors that lead into the deeper parts of the castle. “We should block those off somehow, it gives them little choice then but to go where were want them.” Toshiro thought about the quincy’s words. _He is perhaps right._

 _Mortals do tend to scatter when faced with fear,_ Hyorinmaru agreed. _It would be best to limit their options._

“I see the point. I will have to place barriers,” Draco grinned.

“I’ll watch your back,” Toshiro said nothing, only walking over to the stairs and beginning the nesseccary steps to place a basic barrier that would stop any Hollows or mortals from heading in the wrong direction. They worked silently, both quincy and Shinigami lost in their own thoughts, Toshiro’s strayed to the battle ahead, wondering if all the planning would be as effective as he hoped.

_It does you no good to doubt yourself._

_That’s easy for you to say Hyorinmaru._

_Why?_

_Because its not your plan that people are following,_ Toshiro felt the dragon bristle and quickly moved to soothe the spirit. _Not that you don’t have a stake in all this, it’s just ..._

 _You feel if someone was to die it would be your fault,_ Hyorinmaru finished for him. Toshiro shivered and mentally nodded his head. The dragon sighed and Toshiro felt the being shift and something cold wrapped around his waist and shoulders, squeezing gently. _Some of the mortals may die, you can not predict everything that happens in battle. But their deaths do not fall on your head._

_But they will be following my orders._

_Orders you gave that would give them the best chance of survival. Making plans and following orders will get beings so far Master, but then it all comes down to the individuals will to live and they must fight their own battle. You cannot do that for them._ Toshiro took in Hyorinmaru’s words, it went against what he thought and the doubt inside of him rebelled against the idea, but the small captain couldn’t help but feel a little lighter.

_Thanks Hyorinmaru._

“What are you doing Potter?” Toshiro startled out of his thoughts, turned from the final barrier he had placed on another corridor to see Draco glaring at Potter, who stood awkwardly in the entrance hall. “You know you’re not supposed to come out of the Great Hall, the barrier ...”

“I just wanted to see if there was anymore Hitsugaya wanted us to do?” Potter defended himself, a stubborn look on his face as he scowled at Draco.

“He’ll come and tell you if ...”

“Draco, be calm,” Toshiro muttered as he came between the arguing pair. Draco opened his mouth, but shut it with a snap at the cold look on the white haired child’s face. He bowed and took a step back, Toshiro fixing his attention on Potter.” If you want to go back with some report, you can inform them I have placed barriers around the other exits out of the entrance hall. It should stop any wanders and help to funnel the Death Eaters to the Great Hall where you will deal with them.” Potter nodded, but Toshiro continued. “Now that we have the excuse, tell me the real reason you disobeyed my orders and came out here?” Potter blinked shifting guiltily on his feet as he glanced from Toshiro to the door.

“I – I just don’t understand.”

“What’s there to understand Potter?” Draco drawled.

“Everything,” Potter growled, frustration leaking into every part of his body. He waved his hands as he gestured at Toshiro and Draco. “You two are some sort of creatures, there’s ... well I don’t really know what they are, but things that Voldemort now has that can kill people.”

“Hollows, they eat souls,” Draco spoke, sounding as though talking to a two year old.

“Whatever, but supposedly only you can kill them and we have to stay out of the way.”

“That about sums up the plan,” Draco said, smirking at Toshiro, who just stood in silence, listening to Potter’s words and watching his body language.

“Where do you get the right to tell us how to fight? If it’s true and you’re really dead, you don’t have anything to do with this,” Potter snarled at Toshiro. “This is our fight, not yours.” Draco scowled, stepping forward as though to hit the young wizard, but Toshiro simply raised a hand to stop him.

“It is true, if things had not become so complex with the involvement of certain individuals, I would never had gotten involved with the stupid war you are waging.”

“The war isn’t stupid,” Potter snapped. Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

“Is it not? You are fighting about concepts that have really no baring on how you live. Does blood status effect what job you can have, what education you receive? It simply speaks to ancestry, something that many people wish would disappear.” Potter gaped, his face turning a nasty shade of red as Toshiro spoke, voice cool and calm. “You have allowed resentment and anger to corrupt you all. This whole war could have been avoided if a discussion had happened, probably within the walls of this school, to work through the issues and come to an agreement.” Potter’s sputtering slowly went away as Toshiro spoke. “Now tell me, is that not a stupid thing to be fighting about?” Potter didn’t speak, he opened his mouth, though nothing came out. Toshiro waited, keeping a hand close to Draco to stop him from voicing his own thoughts.

“But that still doesn’t give you  the right to order us about. You’re just a kid, what do you know about fighting?” Toshiro instantly stiffened and then it was Draco holding him back.

_Damn little brat._

_Master, he does not understand._

_You’d think having been taught kendo by me for months he would be more aware of my skills._

_Perhaps he is not the sharpest card in the box._

“Are you really that dumb Potter?” Draco scoffed, holding in a chuckle as the wizards green eyes narrowed on him. “Toshiro not just any Shinigami, he’s a captain.”

“Captain?” Potter asked, confusion evident. Draco sighed and shook his head.

“Allow me to introduce you. This is Hitsugaya Toshiro, tenth division Captain of the Gotei thirteen. Youngest Captain and soul reaper ever to gain that rank, plus youngest soul reaper, well ever.” Draco finished with a grin before turning to whisper to Toshiro. “I did get all that right, yeah?”

“You didn’t have to add the last bit,” Toshiro muttered grumpily.

_But they are not any less true._

_Where did he even learn all that, I didn’t tell him._

_Don’t look at me, Master,_ the dragon huffed. _I can’t speak to anyone but you._

_I bet it was Yoru, that bird doesn’t know how to keep her beak shut._

“W – what?” Potter was garbling, but Draco didn’t give him much chance to recover from his shock.

“So you see, he’s more than able to come up with a solid battle plan. That’s not even counting that he’s, like over one hundred years old, he’s got plenty of experience.”

“Alright, that’s enough Draco,” Toshiro grunted, face twisted as he glared at the quincy. “I think you’ve shocked him ...”

“Your hundreds of years old?” Potter blurted out, the anger and rage gone from his face, replaced with genuine awe and curiosity.”

“Hai,” Toshiro confirmed and Potter gawped.

“That’s amazing. And you’re the youngest, so there’re ones older than you. Whose the oldest? Are they the most powerful? How did you even become a soul reaper in the first ...?” A sudden rumble came from beneath their feet. Toshiro jumped, glancing around to see the walls starting to shake, the glass rattled and the doors clattered in their frames.

“What is that?” Draco asked nervously.

“Hogwarts is shaking,” Potter stated. Toshiro ignored the two, instead focusing his reiatsu outwards and towards the inner wards.

_Shit._

_Indeed Master._

_We’re out of time._

“You need to get back to the Great Hall,” Toshiro said, cutting through the two mortals.

“Why, what’s going on?”

“Just do as I ...” the rest of Toshiro’s words were cut off when the air cracked around them and a wave of forced smashed into the three, sending Potter to the floor and Draco to his knees. Toshiro managed to keep his feet, he snapped his attention to the doors and pulled his zanpakuto.

“Potter run!”

“What?”

“The wards are down Potter,” Draco suddenly added, taking up the place beside Toshiro. “You need to get back behind the barrier and tell the headmaster. Go now!” Toshiro was thankful to hear the sound of Potter’s feet running on the stone and the door opening. “So this is it,” Draco stated, glancing at Toshiro.

“Hai, try not to get in my way,” Draco smirked.

“Likewise,” Draco summoned his bow, Toshiro could feel the reiatsu crackle in the air next to him.

 _He will be alright Master._ Toshiro didn’t get the chance to answer his dragon as the doors to Hogwarts bashed open and the quincy and Shinigami were over run my hollows. Toshiro was at first taken aback by the low level hollows, but he didn’t let it stop his blade. Toshiro darted forward, his shunpoe being accompanied by a qunicy arrow as it smashed into a hollow mask. His zanpakuto slashed across another mask, disintegrating the hollow before moving onto the next one. Toshiro ducked and weaved around the bright blue bolts that were Draco’s quincy arrows. The small captain advanced slowly, cutting his way through the horde that was trying to push themselves through the door. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a group of mortals, dark cloaks and masks covering their faces, trying their best to sneak in as the hollows carried out the first frontal assault.

_Death Eaters._

_You will have to trust the wizards to deal with them Master._ Toshiro could only agree, but he kept a watch, making sure that they went towards the Great Hall doors, not able to get through the barrier on the stairs. Toshiro ducked, avoiding an attack from a worm looking hollow, with it’s long body and rounded mask head. His zanpakuto came up and sliced right through it, moving straight on to the next one that barrelled at him. He wasn’t expecting the reiatsu that crashed into his back, so focused on the enemy directly in front of him. The white haired captain gasped and barely managed to block another hollow from scratching a set of vicious claws down his face. Toshiro pushed the hollow away and rolled away from what remained of the horde, which was much thinned thanks to his and Draco’s efforts. He snapped his eyes to check on the quincy, he still had his bow in hand, but looked to be struggling to keep his feet, thanks to the reiatsu that was coming towards the two.

“Well, this is unexpected. I did not know the soul society would send one of it’s captains so quickly,” Toshiro immediately zeroed in on the softly spoken voice. The arrancar was stood in the smashed in doorway of the entrance hall, its white and black coat contrasting against Toshiro’s own Shinigami uniform and haori. Toshiro took in the mask perched on jet black hair, cut to just above the shoulders, as well as the hole right in the throat, standing out against the lily white skin. The espada stepped through and into the Hogwarts entrance hall, glancing around at the stilled chaos that he had helped cause. “For such a small being, you have manage to cut through them quiet easily.”

 _Master!_ Hyorinmaru’s call cut through the pressure that was holding Toshiro in place. Flaring his own reiatsu he bunched his legs beneath him and shunpoed right to the arrancar, cutting at his head with his zanpakuto. He was not surprised when his attack was blocked, they held like that for a moment, blades locked as strength was tested against strength, until finally they pushed each other apart, sending the other skidding back.

“Toshiro!” Draco called as the Shinigami was thrown back towards him. Toshiro  slammed his feet into the stone, cracking the rock slightly as he stopped himself from hitting a wall and coming to a stop next to Draco. Toshiro didn’t even bother to acknowledge the quincy, his soul focus was the arrancar, who was already righting himself, his sword already back in in his belt. Toshiro stood tall, pointing his zanpakuto right at the espada before speaking.

“I am Captain of the tenth division of the Gotei thirteen, Hitsugaya Toshiro, I would know who I am to fight,” Toshiro’s voice was calm, but inside he was trying his best to keep his thoughts under control. _He’s strong Hyorinmaru._

_Indeed Master, but that should not stop you._

_Like it ever could._ The espada tilted his head, carefully staring at the small captain as thought in deep thought.

“Ulquiorra Cifer,” he spoke with no inflection of whether he cared or not.

“You are an espada,” Toshiro stated, for it was not a question. They had some reports to the espada, thanks to Kurosaki, in fact the once before him was pricking at something in his memory.

“Hai,” Ulquiorra said.

“So Aizen is involved with the wizard Voldemort,” Ulquiorra didn’t even twitch, just keeping his acid green eyes staring at the captain with no expression that Toshiro could decipher.

“What Lord Aizen’s plans are have nothing to do with you, Captain Hitsugaya.”

“Really?” Toshiro asked with a vicious smirk. “Well, I’ll just have to make you tell me what I want to know.” Ulquiorra casually shrugged which played on Toshiro’s growing frustration.

“You can try little captain.”

“I’ll cover you Toshiro,” Draco said and Toshiro glanced at him. He had managed to keep his feet and his bow was aimed steady. _He seems to have gathered himself._

_That is good, it would do him no good to collapse under the reiatsu._

“Ah, the little quincy,” for the first time Ulquiorra’s face changed, a small twitch of his lips betraying a smile. “I’m afraid you will be rather busy.” With a snap of fingers something barrelled passed Ulquiorra and launched itself right at Draco. The quincy gasped, darting to the side with his own enhanced speed and Toshiro could see a rabid looking arrancar, with large teeth and a mess of hair that fell in a mane down his back.

“Ulquiorra, why’d you make me wait so long.”

“I did not want to have to suffer the same space as you for too much time,” the new arrancar snarled, baring his yellow fangs.

“Fenrir,” Draco said, bow now pointed at the arrancar, gaining his attention with a vicious smirk.

“Little Malfoy, so good to see you. I would say your Daddy’s missed you, but then we would both know what a lie that is,” the hiss of the blue quincy arrow being unleashed was all the warning Fenrir got as Draco attacked. The arrancar cackled, “what an interesting skill you have little Malfoy,” he twittered easily falling into a fight with the quincy, not wasting anytime pulling his blade and transforming right before Toshiro’s eyes. “I’ll enjoy eating you!”

“Such a disgusting display,” Toshiro felt his body freeze as the voice of Ulquiorra came from behind him. He spun, bring up his zanpakuto to block the downward stroke of the arrancar’s sword. “Such a waste of good materials.”

“Didn’t your Lord Aizen have something to do with his creation,” Toshiro huffed, pushing Ulquiorra away before diving forward to attack himself.

“That is of no concern to you,” Ulquiorra answered, his sword coming up so steel rang ince again, starting the twisting dance that was the fight between a captain of the Gotei thirteen and an espada. Toshiro’s mind switched off and he was working off his subconscious, his body going through the well practised moments with out any prompting from his brain. It was when Toshiro managed to get a glancing blow on the espada’s shoulder, cutting through the coat and making a rather large rip, that Ulquiorra’s expression darkened.

“This is getting tiresome.”

“You can simply surrender.”

“I think not,” Ulquiorra gripped his sword and Toshiro could tell instantly that something was changing with the feel of the reiatsu in the air. “Reurreccion.” Toshiro could only watched as Ulquiorra’s reiatsu increased and his body twisted to reflect it. His hair grew longer, large bat like wings extended from his back, dark and black like the night, seeming to absorb any light that manage to hit them. The mask that used to perch on his head extended, twisting into a sort of crown with two horns, finishing of the almost demon like image. Toshiro grunted as the power release was complete, it felt similar to a bankai, but it fluctuated so much that Toshiro couldn’t get a clear read on the actual level of power the arrancar now possessed.

“So this is your full power?” Ulquiorra said nothing, only gripping his sword and rushing Toshiro. The captain gasped, shocked by the sudden change in speed, he jumped back, trying to give himself more time to track the espada. He managed to block the sword slash, but he couldn’t stop the blow of a foot hitting his stomach and he was sent flying backward into a wall. Toshiro gasped as air was forced from his lungs, he hacked a cough and was surprised when it felt wet.

_Master!_

_I’m alright Hyorinmaru,_ Toshiro said, wrenching himself free from the wall, shaking his head to get back focused. _Just wasn’t expecting that._

 _You should be more careful Master,_ Hyorinmaru cautioned. _This is not just an arrancar, he is an espada, one of the strongest creatures Hueco Mundo, under the command of Aizen._

 _You don’t have to remind me Hyorinmaru,_ Toshiro grumbled, zanpakuto coming up as he fixed his eyes back on Ulquiorra. The espada hadn’t moved, content to watch the Shinigami gather himself, Toshiro held in his want to pout. _Does he not think I’m a threat?_

 _You are taking your time with things Master,_ Hyorinmaru growled and Toshiro could feel the restlessness of the dragon. Toshiro smirked, shifting his grip on his zanpakuto.

 _How about you go for a fly then, Hyorinmaru?_ Toshiro was answered with a roar of approval. The captain lifted his zanpakuto, so that it was pointed towards the ceiling, he started pooling his reiatsu, directing it inwards and towards his zanpakuto.

“What do you hope to do little soul reaper?” Ulquiorra asked with a degree of distain.

“You’re not the only one who can power up,” Toshiro spat. “Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru,” Toshiro felt his reiatsu release, engulfing him and adding power to his spirit. Cold light lit up around him, twisting around his zanpakuto, transforming it into it’s shikai state. The blade got a little longer and the mount changed to that of a familiar star, Toshiro brought his blade downwards, stretching out his hand to catch the chain that he twirled in the air before launching it at Ulquiorra, snagging an arm with the moon shaped end. As it locked into place ice encased the limp and with a harsh tug the espada’s arm was shattered into a thousand ice crystals. Toshiro didn’t give the arrancar a chance to react to his lost limb, swiping his sword towards the hollow and sending the ice form of Hyorinmaru snarling and roaring, right at him. Toshiro watched as Ulquiorra was engulfed in seconds, body covered with a thick layer of ice, freezing him place. Toshiro couldn’t stop a smirk, “how was that for a little soul reaper?”

_Master, this is not the time to gloat._

_I can’t help it, he annoyed me._

_While I am glad that are finally feeling comfortable enough to express such emotions, I think it best that we place the espada in the thousand ice prison._

_Yes, yes, I know._ But before Toshiro could activate the ability the ice around the arrancar started to crack and whine. _Hyorinmaru?_

_As I thought, his spiritual pressure is chaotic, he’s destabilising your own and using that to smash his way free._

_That would have been good to know before,_ Toshiro muttered, rushing forward to try and strike the espada before he could fully free himself. But before he could get in close the ice shattered, Toshiro was forced to dodge to the side as his own ice came hurling at him. Curing Toshiro shielded himself, tracking the now freed arrancar as he wiped the remains of the ice from his coat the previously destroyed arm now regenerated,.

“That, is annoying,” acid green eyes found the captain. “I have a feeling I may have to kill you.” Toshiro shifted, facing the espada with his zanpakuto in front of his body.

“You can try,” Toshiro said, darting forward to be met by Ulquiorra stroke for stroke. Their fight became a flurry of ice and cero blasts, both dodging and cutting the attacks of their opponents, each trying to gain the upper hand and striking to kill. When they clashed once again in the middle, a crack of reiatsu exploded from the locked blades, making the already heavy air richer with their reiatsu. A foot came sailing at Toshiro’s head, he ducked, aiming a punch at the espada’s stomach, but that to was dodged, forcing the two of them apart once more. Toshiro thrust his zanpakuto into the ground to stop his skidding.

“You can’t beat me, Captain,” Ulquiorra stated. “The power I have is enough to combat you in this area, and you won’t risk exposing the wizards to any more reiatsu for fear it would seep through those barriers you’ve set up.” Toshiro bit his lip, hard enough that it drew a spot of blood.

_He’s right._

_We can’t keep going like this Master_ Hyorinmaru spoke in concern _. If this continues it’s going to become about who can last longer, and I’m sorry to say that he may have you beat there_ Toshiro could only agree with that statement, his reiatsu was still growing, it could be unpredictable at times _._ He did not wish to relay completely on it to last in a battle of stamina.

_Then I have no choice._

_You cannot go into Bankai, Master, that would cause major disturbances and probably alert the seireitei to what is happening_ Hyorinmaru snapped.

 _I know, but there is something I can do._ Toshiro pushed himself up, pulling the collar of his uniform down to expose the tattoo of his division symbol on his collar bone. “Release Gentei Kaijo,” the tattoo dissolved and the reiatsu that had been held at bay by the power limiter was released right into Toshiro’s body. Toshiro saw Ulquiorra frown and he smirked at the obvious confusion the espada was in. _Probably never seen a Shinigami release the limiter._

 _Then we must make this count Master._ Toshiro nodded in agreement and shunpoed forward, surprising the arrancar with the quick flash of his blade down his front. Toshiro felt satisfaction as blood was drawn, staining the white uniform and even spraying partly on Toshiro’s haori. The captain landed on the other side, spinning to prepare for a counter from the espada, but the hollow stood them, seeming to be dazed by being struck. He lifted a pale hand to dab a finger in the slash that now marred his chest.

“You cut me,” he spoke it like he was only just realizing such a thing was possible. He turned to look at the captain and Toshiro had to stop from flinching at the almost feral look on his face. “How very amusing.” Toshiro was ready when the arrancar came for him, but it did not help with fending off the heavy strikes.

_If only I could go bankai._

_That is not a risk you should take Master._

_I know, but it would solve this more quickly rather than hacking at this thing piece by piece._

_Than maybe we should try something else,_ Toshiro raised an eyebrow as he swiped Ulquiorra’s sword away from him, followed by ducking below another cero.

_Suggestions?_

_Get some distance._ Toshiro did as his zanpakuto directed, jumping over to where the entrance hall doors were still hanging open. He checked around him, there was no sign of any of the minor hollows.

_Probably driven off by all the reiatsu._

_Focus Master, I need you to activate ryonjin hyoheki._

_The ice wall?_ Toshiro asked.

 _Hai cast it around yourself, it should by us the time we need. Hurry Master, he is coming._ Toshiro snapped back to attention and had just enough time to circle his zanpakuto around himself, in casing him in a thick ice prison, just as Ulquiorra crashed into the side.

“Hiding are we little soul reaper?” the espada spoke softly, a hand coming up to touch the ice, before smashing it into the side, cracking the thick ice and creating a big dent. “It won’t hide you for long.

 _This had better be a good idea, Hyorinmaru_ Toshiro snapped.

_Trust me Master, now call Tensor Jurin._

_You’re not going to freeze my body again are you, Hyorinmaru?_ Toshiro asked warily.

 _That would not work in this situation,_ Hyorinmaru dismissed Toshiro’s worry. _I need you to call the storm._

_But Hyorinmaru ...?_

_Just do as I say!_ Hyorinmaru’s voice was punctuated by another crack in the ice and Toshiro could only shiver as another part of the ice wall was chipped away by Ulquiorra’s sword. Toshiro took a breath and closed his eyes, stretching his reiatsu into the atmosphere, focusing on the water in the air. It didn’t take long for the storm to form, the wind picked up and the air became damp, even within the confines of the ice prison. _Keep it going Master, keep building, but now I need you to channel it into our zanpakuto._ Toshiro frowned.

_I’ve never done that before, Hyorinmaru._

_It will be similar to when you release ice through me, only keep the storm contained within the blade._

_Hyorinmaru ..._

_Have faith Master, I would not make you do this if I did not believe you could do it._ Toshiro didn’t voice his doubt, nut he had no doubt the dragon felt it. Toshiro blocked out the continued assaults on the ice prison and focused back on the storm. As though calling the ice that was so in tune with him, Toshiro pulling on the storm, calling the reiatsu he had helped to build back into himself. He knew when it entered him, the reiatsu was swirling and chaotic, wanting to be released back into the wilds of the atmosphere. Toshiro grit his teeth and channelled the unpredictable reiatsu into his blade, it shuddered in his grip and instantly became cold, though it didn’t bother Toshiro. _Keep going Master._ Toshiro did, gritting his teeth to keep control of the storm.

“Come out, little reaper, or I’ll force you out. Your ice can not save you forever,” Ulquiorra called, his voice muffled through the ice, but it was getting clearer, spider webs of cracks forming all across the ice prison.

_That’s it Master, almost there._

_I can’t hold this, Hyorinmaru._

_Just hand on, Master, almost ..._ Hyorinmaru’s voice was cut off by the shattering of the ice prison and Ulquiorra pouncing on the still captain that had once been safe within its embrace.

“Die, soul reaper.”

 _Now Master!_ Toshiro didn’t need telling twice, he twisted, ducking where he felt Ulquiorra coming at him, then he struck, slicing his blade along the espada’s front. He did not expect the wail and cry and pain that escaped the hollow, nor the fierce blast that came from the zanpakuto tip, a combination of wind, snow, lightening and reiatsu, that struck the arrancar and sent him flying away from the Shinigami and into the castle wall. Toshiro gaped, unsure completely what had happened.

_What?_

_Look, Master._ Toshiro glanced at his zanpakuto, shocked to see the blade was pure white and pulsing with the signature blue energy that was Toshiro’s reiatsu.

_What the ...?_

_Master, think about it later, for now, focus on the espada._ Toshiro shook himself and shunpoed over to the downed hollow. He pointed the tip of the blade at Ulquiorra’s throat, the freezing cold of the white zanpakuto already creating ice crystals on the espada’s skin. Blood caked the front of the downed creature, even as he strained to try and recover.

“Very good, little reaper.”

“What is Aizen planning with Voldemort,” Toshiro asked, but it only earned him a laugh from the hollow. “Answer me!”

“Nothing, our Lord wants nothing to do with these wizards, they were just suitable test subjects.” Toshiro faulted, not expecting the espada to answer.

“What?”

“Were you expecting some kind of dastardly plot?” Ulquiorra spoke in his usual monotone. “I’m afraid then you will be disappointed,” the hollow sneered. “Lord Aizen would never lower himself to plot with mortals, he is the man who will become god, he has no need for such lesser crearures.”

“Then why is he making arrancar for him then?” Toshiro demanded to know. “What’s the point in making them if there’s no plan?” Ulquiorra painfully shrugged.

“Because he could, to test the Holyoku and see if it could really turn a living being into a hollow. I must say the results were more than what was hoped for, if a little feral.” Toshiro could only gape as the information was given to him in the most uncaring of ways. All that he was investigating lain bare and all for what?

“This is all just a test, only a test,” Toshiro spoke, mainly to himself, his brain unable to truly comprehend that he had all the answers he had been searching for.

“Indeed, does that answer your question, little soul reaper?” Toshiro snarled, his anger and frustration over coming him and he raised his still burning white blade, that pulsed angrily, aiming to bring it down right on the hollows mask. The sharp scream that filled their, followed by a roar of triumph. Toshiro twisted, in time to see Draco down on the ground, Fenrir, though fading and dying, determined to take the quincy with him.

“Draco!”

* * *

** Draco and Fenrir’s fight  **

Draco didn’t have time to react, only dip and jump away to try and create as much distance between him and the now hollowfied Fenrir Greyback. He had heard of in infamous Greyback, a feared werewolf, that stalked his prey and you were lucky if you survived an encounter with him. The transformation that occurred when the once wizard pulled his blade had Draco reeling. The reiatsu spiked dangerously, becoming dense and trying it’s best to eclipse Draco’s own. The werewolf arrancar’s appearance also shifted, shoulders broadening and limbs twisting, making Fenrir’s body becoming more like what it once used to become, a giant human like wolf, with a main of hair and large teeth, good for tearing into flesh. Clawed hands held a sword and Fenrir came rushing at Draco, hacking and slicing at any of the quincy he could get at. Draco easily slipped through the attacks, they were sloppy, nothing compared to Toshiro’s harsh but elegant style that normally had the quincy flat on his back when the Shinigami wasn’t in the mood to humour him. Draco launched himself high into the ceiling rafters of the entrance hall, twisting to secure himself a perch he fired his arrows down at the snarling Fenrir. The blue bolts hit the ground, not quiet reaching their mark as Fenrir dodged, sword being tossed into his wide maw, to be held by his teeth as he moved on all four of his limbs. Fenrir, ran ahead of Draco’s arrow, using his speed to scale a wall to come at Draco from a higher range. Draco bit his lip, steeling his nerve to remain where he was, to release an arrow that found its mark right in the middle of Fenrir’s chest. The arrancar wailed and hit the stone floor with a crash. Draco moved quickly, firing off another bolt, but was not so lucky as Fenrir opened his mouth, dropping the sword to fire off a red cero, smashing into Draco’s arrow, both exploding on impact with the other. Draco cursed, jumping from his perch towards the stairs, where he landed on the bottom step, eyes tracking the arrancar over the pulsing energy of his bow. Fenrir was already on his feet, sword back in hand as he drew a hand over his mouth to wipe the blood away. “Very good little Malfoy, didn’t know aristocrats such as yourself had such powers.”

“Not all of us, Greyback,” Draco answered. “Tell me, how did you become a hollow, as far as I knew, you weren’t dead yet.” Fenrir laughed, throwing back his head so his dirt encrusted mane of hair shook.

“Oh, you want to know little Malfoy?” he asked. “If only you had come to the Dark Lord like your Father, you could have become something much more.”

“Tell me!” Draco shouted, loosing an arrow that landed at Fenrir’s feet.

“I have been transformed. All to  become a better solider in which to serve the greatest of lords, one that will change this pathetic wizarding world in to something we can all be proud.” Fenrir launched himself at Draco, the quincy used hirenkyuka to move out of the way, but could only widen his eyes in surprise as Fenrir kept pace and even surpassed him, halting his movements as he swipe his sword at Draco’s head. The quincy ducked, loosing a few hairs to the blade that would have had his head, but he could not stop the punch that came to his back, forcing in to the ground with a hard thump. Draco felt his bow disintegrate, so he curled and rolled away, earning a few kicks to his side as Fenrir tried to stop him. He pushed himself up, like an acrobat, to hang spring away, summoning the bow once more to shoot of a volley as he regained his footing on solid ground. It became a chase between the two, arrows tracking the fast moving target of Fenrir as he tried to pin down the quick quincy, all the while avoiding the burning arrows that would turn him into a pin cushion. Draco gritted his teeth as he yet again had to move out of Fenrir’s reach, I’m not getting anywhere like this, he thought. The sound of yelling momentarily distracted the blonde and he shifted his gaze to the Great Hall, the door open to show the fighting going on inside. Spells were being fired and wizards and witches on both sides were laid on the floor, either dead or unconscious, Draco didn’t know. The image of Potter caught his eye, the boy hero was fighting with a woman, one Draco instantly recognised as Bellatrix Lestrange, his own aunt. Draco internally cheered for Potter, that mad woman deserved to die for all she had done, not just including her time as a Death Eater. Potter was snarling, wand waving and cutting through the air to send spell after spell. Though Draco couldn’t be sure he was positive that his aunt was laughing, he face twisted into a grin that covered most of her face. The dark witch took no notice of Potter’s attacks and pressed the boy wonder hard, making him retreat and almost trip over his own feet.

“Don’t fall down, you damn fool,” Draco muttered, but the rest of his thoughts were interrupted as Fenrir came up close to his face.

“Keep your attention here,” he growled and Draco for once was not  fast enough to escape the sword swipe, cutting along the side and slicing the skin clean open through his black clothes. Draco grunted, not able to stop his hand from trying to stop the bleeding, but that was enough for Fenrir to follow up, kicking his back to send him once more to the stone floor. Draco tried to jump away but instead a cry of intense pain flared in his hand, as Fenrir stabbed his sword right through it. “Aw, does that hurt?” Fenrir mocked as he bent down close to the quincy as his bow disappeared again. He twisted the blade in the wound, Draco bit his lip to keep his cries inside, he could not draw Toshiro away from his own fight. “Your a good fighter Malfoy,” Fenrir continued to taunt. “Better than I offer thought,” the arrancar came, letting go of his sword so that it stood tall in Draco’s hand, bending so he was directing in front of the blonde to look into his face. “I’m interested, what are you?” Draco scowled, lifting his head to spit in the hollows face. Fenrir, blinked, then laughed darkly. “More fight than I thought you capable, maybe I’ll drag this out.”

“I’ll kill you,” Draco said, rage lacing his words. “I’ll end you totally and completely.” Fenrir simply laughed again.

“I think not, little Malfoy. Now just keep still.”

“Never!” Draco snarled and with strength he never knew he possessed punched Fenrir in the face. From such an awkward position on the floor, Draco was surprised that it was enough to back the hollow off. Draco didn’t waste time though, gripping the hollow blade and pulling it from his hand. Hissing Draco gathered himself and jumped away, holding out his good hand for his bow, which instantly came into being, Draco aimed and took fire. His shots were shaky, but it was enough to drive Fenrir away from him, keeping him busy. I can’t keep this up, Draco thought, the stinging pain in his hand, a reminder of the state he was in. His arrows were wavering, him not able to aim correctly due to his hand. I need to do something, the quincy thought, jumping back as Fenrir gained ground, he racked his brain, but only one thought came to mind. He wanted to dismiss it, he knew the risks, his ancestors had documented them carefully and all the past journals of his family cautioned its use, but what else could he do. Firing another volley, Draco steeled himself gathering his reiatsu into himself, preparing to unlock something that would either see to his successes, or would mark the way to his defeat. Draco breathed out, then pushed his reiatsu into his blood vessels, activating Blut Arterie, one of the only things ever recorded in his family that could take on a shinigami’s bankai. Draco could instantly feel the difference, his limbs felt lights and the pulsing bow in his hand flared brightly, almost screaming with the amount of reiatsu now pulsing though it. Fenrir snarled, launching himself forward with a claw and sword ready to strike. Draco released his bow, and as it disappeared Draco struck right at the arrancars stomach, his hand passing right through the flesh, to his insides almost coming out the other side. Fenrir stilled, chocking as blood burst from his lips.

“W – what?”

“Filthy hollow,” Draco snarled, ripping his hand free of Fenrir to follow up with a kick to the arrancar’s head, almost snapping his neck in two. Draco didn’t give Fenrir time to speak or retaliate, using the strength granted to him by Blut Arterie he laid into Fenrir. Foregoing his bow he relied completely on his reiatsu enhanced strength, punching, kicking, just beating the hollow into a bloody pulp. As Draco landed another blow on Fenrir he felt his Reiatsu fluctuate sending a sharp sting of pain to his chest, just around his heart. “ _The over use of Arterie can cause heart failure and the complete collapse of the quincy internal reiatsu network. This could lead to loss of reiatsu and/or death.”_ The words rang in Draco’s head, remembered from one of his many family journals. The quincy grit his teeth, knowing his time to use this dangerous technique was at an end, but he would land a finishing blow with it. He jumped up, summoning his bow, which was larger and stronger than Draco had ever felt before. It was almost addicting, the power he felt coursing through his veins, if it wasn’t for the pain that was slowly spreading from his chest, he would be tempted to continue. Draco shook the thoughts and pulled his bow back, the arrow that came with it glowed with a light that was almost blinding. Fenrir , who was panting on the stone floor beneath him, looked up at him with a snarl on his lips, as blood flowed down his face and body. Draco smiled viciously at the arrancar, the expression making him look deranged and causing the transformed wizard to feel unsettled. “Join those you killed in the afterlife. And I hope they destroy you!” Draco released his arrow, where it slammed into Fenrir’s body, engulfing him in a flash of blue light and a scream escaped the hollows lips. Draco landed, facing away from where the hollow was no doubt destroyed. He fell to his knees as Blut Arterie left him, though the pain went his body just couldn’t keep standing with the toll it had took on his body. Draco’s bow felt him and he placed his hands on the stone beneath him to catch his breath. He looked around, his eyes finding Toshiro, who was locked in battle with a transformed Ulquiorra, though the captain seemed to be holding his own, sending the thing flying into a wall. Draco bit his lip, trying his best to push himself back to his feet. I need to help him, was his only thought, but his body did not seem to agree with his words. It was stiff and Draco’s reiatsu was finding it hard to recover, he pushed further, only for his arms to give way and Draco ended up flat on his face. “Damn it!” Draco growled. “Come on! Get up, you need to get up,” he mumbled, his fingers scrambling to right himself. He got them under him, pushing what little reiatsu he could control into his channels, fuelling his desperate attempt. Draco was just getting ready to get his legs into motion when a snarl came from behind him. The quincy stilled, fear making him turn to see Fenrir, fading and dying but still there, with eyes black and fixed on him.

“I’ll not leave this world alone, little Malfoy!” the dying hollow lunged at him. Draco screamed, unable to hold in his terror. Fenrir roared in triumph as all Draco could do was shut his eyes.

“Draco!” the quincy heard the call but there was nothing he could do. He waited for claws or a sword to strike him, body tense and waiting. A bang filled the room and a breeze rushed though, ruffling Draco’s blonde hair and caressing his face. A gasp came, close to Draco, almost though it was above him. Something soft touched his face, Draco flinched, his eyes snapping open to stare at someone stood over him. He was dressed in black, like Toshiro, but with a longer robe, though everything else was just like a Shinigami. The reiatsu coming from him was also like Toshiro, strong and almost overwhelming, but not as controlled. Draco’s eyes tracked the long black zanpakuto that was thrust into Fenrir, finishing off the hollow, who could only sit, impaled on the end before finally disappearing. But it was the shock of orange hair that really held Draco’s attention, who had hair like that?

“Hey, you alright?” Draco jumped and looked into brown eyes, that stared at him with a kind expression.

“Yeah, yeah, I just ...” Draco tried to stand up, managing to get to his feet but his legs wouldn’t hold him.

“Oi, hang on there,” the guy grabbed his arm, keeping the quincy steady. “You’re a bit out of it right now. You need to get healed before you can ...”

“I don’t have time for that!” Draco snapped. “I need to help Toshiro ...” Draco’s words were interrupted by the a bark of laughter, coming from the orange haired man. His expression must have been noted as the guy, calmed and patted Draco on the shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to offend you, it’s just nice to know I’m not the only one who calls Toshiro by his first name anymore.” Draco frowned at the smiling face of the man, his flexed his fingers but his bow would not come to his hand.

“Who are you?”

“Oh, sorry,” the man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, even as he kept a steady grip on Draco, keeping him steady. “I’m Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru’s and Toshiro’s mind speech/ spells

Chapter 16

Reinforcements

Toshiro shunpoed away from Ulquiorra, but his presence was not needed as he was passed by and Kurosaki saved Draco from the other arrancar. The two spoke briefly as the hollow vanished and Toshiro glanced back around to see the espada was gone. “Kurosaki, now is not the time for talk,” Toshiro snapped, gaining the substitutes and the quincy’s attention.

“Toshiro,” Kurosaki called. “You alright?”

“I’m fine, but the espada ...”

“Kurosaki Ichigo,” the soft cool tones of Ulquiorra came from the doors that led to the Great Hall. The espada was slowly healing, but not enough to stand against Toshiro again if he attacked. “I did not know you would be here.” Kurosaki’s eyes narrowed and he growled.

“Ulquiorra.” Toshiro frowned and glanced between the two. Kurosaki had met the espada before? He had not read any reports on something like that. “Why are you here?”

“That has nothing to do with you,” Ulquiorra dismissed the substitute.

“You can’t run, espada,” Toshiro said, brandishing his zanpakuto. The hollow sneered, one of the few expression that had crossed his face since Toshiro had met the arrancar.

“You cannot stop me, if I so choose ...” the words are cut off as a blue bolt followed by one of red came right at the hollows back. Ulquiorra barely managed to get away in time, using his own fast speed to move away. The energy blast though crashed into the stairs, bouncing off of Toshiro’s barrier, to crackle into nothingness.

“Are we late?” an annoying voice asked and Toshiro wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Uruhara,” Toshiro acknowledged the man who strolled through the entrance hall doors, his eyes shadowed by his hat and the signature smirk on his face. Another blue blast came at Ulquiorra, keeping the arrancar busy and moving. Toshiro saw a streak of white, but ignored it in favour of Uruhara. “Yes, you’re late.” Uruhara shrugged.

“Do you know how hard it is to set up a senkaimon to a place you’ve never been before?” the hat and clogged man said. “You’re lucky you released Gentei Kaijo, I was able to back track your reiatsu so we could at least land, my nephew.” Toshiro ignored the sarcasm and grimaced.

_What an annoying man._

_He only does it to irritate you Master._

“Hat and clogs, get over here, this guy needs help,” Kurosaki’s voice came and Toshiro’s attention reverted back to Draco, who was leaning heavily on the substitutes shoulder, his skin paler than usual.

“Draco,” Toshiro darted forward, taking the quincy from Kurosaki, but hands came up to stop him.

“I’m fine,” Toshiro snorted which only earned him a raised eyebrow.

“You’ve got a strange definition of fine, you man,” Uruhara said as he marched closer, ignoring the blasts and clash of fighting around him. He stopped close to the group, peering closely at Draco, who shifted a little under the unseen eyes. Uruhara didn’t say a word as he snatched Draco from Toshiro, hands moving down his arms and to his chest, the Shinigami caught the slight glow of his finger tips.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Draco protested, but couldn’t escape the grip of the shop owner.

“What I thought. Reiatsu exhaustion.”

“He’s much to weak for reiatsu exhaustion,” Toshiro said but Uruhara shook his head.

“His blood vessels are overloaded, I’m surprised he’s even still conscious after the battering he gave them.” He turned his face back to the quincy, who flinched under the scrutiny. “You used Blut, didn’t you?” Draco gaped.

“How do you ...?”

“Best not to question hat and clogs,” Kurosaki said with a shake of his head. “He knows everything you don’t want him to.” Draco looked as if he was about to argue when a white shape came flying at them, to crash into the wall. Kurosaki frowned, as he tracked the now prone human laid in the small crater that had been made in the wall. “Uryu, I thought you’d be able to handle this, until I was ready?”

“I’m not your back up, Kurosaki,” the white figure snarled as he pulled himself from the wall. Toshiro took in the familiar white suit with blue highlights, along with the quincy zeichen on the back in prominent place. Eyes covered by thick glasses took in the whole scene, finally falling on Draco and Uruhara. Draco just stared, unable to hide his shock and awe, Uryu’s gaze took in the blonde’s outfit, stopping on the zeichen on his own chest. “Why do you have that?”

“You’re a quincy?” Draco followed up with his own question.

“I ...”

“You two can talk later, we have an espada to kill right now,” Kurosaki cut across the pair of them, sending a kido blast from his own sword to stop the hollows escape. Toshiro shook himself and shunpoed to stand near the substitute.

“Let them recover, we will take the battle,” Toshiro held out his zanpakuto, which was still bright white, with frost and bits of lightning sparking from it. Kurosaki eyed the sword with open curiosity, but said nothing, instead he fell into step beside the small captain and the two engaged the espada once more. Toshiro let Kurosaki take the lead, the substitute was not used to working in a team and it would be best if Toshiro worked around him. The captain struck at the hollow, following it up by a slice which released the storm still raging in his zanpakuto. It scorched the espada’s side, making a curse pass those pale lips and covering his arm and leg in frost, immobilising him. Kurosaki jumped over the white haired child, black sword coming down on the hollow mask, but the damn arrancar managed to throw himself to the side, avoiding the fatal blow. The ice shattered and he spun away from the two Shinigami, throwing a cero to stop them from following. He came to a stop by the entrance hall doors, breathing harshly as he tried to regenerate from the onslaught.

“You’re done, Ulquiorra,” Kurosaki called. “You won’t be going back to Aizen this time.” Toshiro noted the anger in the substitutes voice. The espada tilted his head to the side, regarding Toshiro and Kurosaki with a degree of disdain.

“How will you be able to stop me?”

“Don’t underestimate us, Ulquiorra!” Kurosaki quickly answered, but Toshiro felt a shiver of reiatsu fill the air and tensed.

“Kurosaki ...”Toshiro’s words were cut off as figures appeared behind Ulquiorra, filling the battered in entrance hall doorway.

“I think you’ll be rather to busy,” Toshiro could hear the smirk in the espada’s voice, but he didn’t have time to feel annoyed by it as the small captain was busy assessing the arrancar that had come. They were arrancar, six in all a mixture of men and women, dressed in Death Eater garb with swords strapped to their waists.

“Ulquiorra,” one spoke coming up beside the espada, form hulking within the dark robes and sneering through the hollow mask that was formed around their jaw, keeping their mouth twisted into a sadistic grin. “What are you doing engaging these filth. The Lord wants ...”

“Your Lord does not command me, Vincent,” Ulquiorra said.

“Crabbe?!” Toshiro glanced behind at Draco, who was stood with his fellow quincy and Uruhara, looking better for the shop keeper’s healing.

“Crabbe?” Kurosaki muttered, but Toshiro ignore the look the substitute sent him. The arrancar turned his attention to the blonde and he did smile then, filling the mask fully.

“Malfoy? This is a surprise, I thought you would have run by now.” Draco didn’t answer right away, taking in his fellow classmate with a horror filled expression.

“You ... you’re a hollow,” the quincy gasped out. The arrancar grunted, waving a hand to dismiss the blonde’s words.

“Now Malfoy, no need to be mean. I have simply been remade, all better to serve my Lord.”

“Crabbe, do you realise what you’ve done?” Draco asked but all he got was a high pitched laugh.

“Are you really trying to lecture me, Malfoy? You didn’t even know I was a Death Eater, hell you didn’t even know I wasn’t in school,” Draco winced but Crabbe carried on, though Toshiro frowned. He vaguely saw seeing the fellow Slithering once, trying to speak to Draco, but after his mind drew a blank. “We even tried to tell you, but you just wanted to be with that foreign kid.” Eyes tracked to Toshiro as the words were spat out. “You don’t know anything about me.”

 “You might as well be dead!” Draco yelled. “There’s no going back now, your soul needs to be cleansed in order to move on.”

“Malfoy, you don’t understand.”

“No Crabbe,” Draco spoke quietly, fingers clenching. “I think you don’t understand,” the bow was summoned to his hand and he aimed it right at the boy. Crabbe scoffed.

“That won’t hurt me, Malfoy.”

“Don’t judge to hastily, Vincent, a quincy arrow can destroy hollows,” Ulquiorra spoke, looking bored.

“Then do something about it, Ulquiorra,” Crabbe snarled.

“I think not, this has nothing to do with me now,” the words caused the boy to growl, pulling on his sword. He didn’t get to draw it though as the espada had a hand around his throat, squeezing so he released a pain filled gasp. “Remember your place,” Ulquiorra said softly. “Inform your master that the Lord Aizen will have no more dealings with him. The experiment here is complete.” He threw the boy away from him, turned his back and started to walk out of Hogwarts. Crabbe let out a feral roar, pulling his sword and diving at the espada’s neck. Toshiro didn’t wince as blood splattered over his face, Kurosaki cursed though as the young male’s body was sliced clean in half. Crabbe gasped, face contorted in horror before he shattered, disappearing like any lower hollow would. The remaining five behind, shivered, edging away from Ulquiorra, who barely spared the scene he had caused a glance before turning away.

“C ... Crabbe?” Toshiro heard Draco mutter, but the Shinigami didn’t have time to comfort the quincy.

“Ulquiorra!” Kruosaki yelled, but he was ignored, the espada to busy ripping open the way to Hueco Mundo. “Don’t you walk away from me! I won’t let you!”

“Yet you are helpless to stop me,” the arrancar said, glancing back to see the furious face of the substitute. Toshiro’s last look of the espada was of a blank face as the ripped void slammed shut and his reiatsu was gone.

“Damn it!” Kurosaki cursed and Toshiro held back his own.

_He’s gone._

_That can’t be helped, Master._

_That’s not the point Hyorinmaru. We had an espada right in front of us and we couldn’t take it down._

_You did what you could within the limitations,_ Hyorinmaru said. _That you were able to hold him at bay with only shikai is something that_ _we can build upon._

 _But I feel like I failed._ Hyorinmaru snorted and a cold coil tapped him on the side of the head. _Hey!_

 _You only failed if you believe you have. You have done what you could Master, the information you have gathered from the battle will become invaluable when the time comes._ Toshiro said nothing in retaliation to the dragons words, knowing it would do nothing. He focused back his attention on the remaining transformed arrancars, all looking unsure.

“What should we do.”

“Crabbe is dead.”

“We should inform the Dark Lord.”

“Where are the rest of the Death Eaters?”

“Fools, we follow through with the plan,” one finally said, stepping forward to take the place of Crabbe. He was short and stocky, with a mask that curled around his neck and over his right eye. “We’re taking Hogwarts!” a cry followed his words and Toshiro shook his head.

“Kurosaki,” he gained the substitutes attention, whose rage was still visible. “We need to destroy these arrancars.” Kurosaki stared at him for a moment, then took a breath and centred himself. He nodded and Toshiro lofted his zanpakuto, shunpoeing so he could meet the arrancars that had thrown themselves into battle. He did not see the tall dark figure that flittered in between the ceros and sword strokes, his mind to focused on the current battle.

* * *

** With Draco, Uruhara and Uryu  **

Draco watched as his friend, once a wizard, now an arrancar, was sliced in two, spilling blood all over the entrance hall before shattering into nothing.

“C ... Crabbe?” he muttered, watching until the last speck of the hollow vanished from sight. He clenched his fists, so his fingers were digging into his palms. “Shit!”

“That’s a good word for it,” Uruhara quipped as he pulled out his fan to cover his mouth.

“That thing, you knew it?” Draco turned to stare at the white clad individual. He’d already noted the zeichen on his clothes, white embroidered with blue, the blonde couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose. Didn’t the guy know the concept of staying unseen.

“He isn’t a thing,” Draco snarled. “He was my friend,” the anger was quickly leached from his tone as he thought about Crabbe, a boy he’d known longer than he’d been of Hogwarts. “I didn’t even know he was a Death Eater, I mean I knew his dad was, but Crabbe,” the blonde scoffed. “I never would have thought.” Draco let the thought hang ignoring the curious looks he was receiving, instead he shook his head then turned to face Uruhara. “Am I healed enough?” Uruhara flicked his fan shut and shrugged.

“Best I can do if you’re going to dive back in there.”

“Of course I am, Toshiro needs back up.”

“He has Kurosaki,” the white clad boy said with a snort, levelling his own judging stare on Draco. “There’s no need for a quincy to involve himself further in this battle.” Draco raised an eyebrow at his fellow quincy.

“You got a problem with me helping him?” Draco asked, making the others eyes narrow.

“Uryu has a problem with most Shinigami,” Uruhara said. “You know, with the soul reapers wiping out your entire race and all that,” the man waved his hand and added a smirk to his face as Uryu turned murderous eyes on him.

“Oh, you still feel a grudge about that?” Draco’s question had Uryu’s glasses flashing back to him, his lips pinching.

“You don’t? They killed everyone, friends, entire families, my grandfather,” he muttered towards the end, eyes downcast. “How can you stomach to work with one?”

“How do you?” Draco queried and he caught the slight blush creeping up the pale boys cheeks.

“It’s not the same. Kurosaki is just a substitute, not a real Shinigami. You are wanting to back up Hitsugaya Taichou, one that supports the core of the Seireitei.” Uryu explained, his tone getting darker by the moment. “I would have shot him before he even knew I was there.”

“Wow, you really have taken this hate thing far, haven’t you?” Uryu’s mouth opened in shock but Draco didn’t allow him to voice his outrage. “Stop acting as though the quincy were martyrs, we weren’t. We knew what we were doing to the balance, but we were to arrogant to stop. In a why, we sowed the seeds of our own destruction.”

“How can you say that!” Uryu growled. “They killed ...”

 “I am sorry about your grandfather,” Draco said softly but the steel  did not leave his eyes. “But that still doesn’t change my opinion. Should the Shinigami have resorted to all out slaughter?” Draco questioned. “No, of course not. Am I pissed about it? Hell yeah, but it’s the past, and it should stay there.” Draco turned away from his fellow quincy, checking out the battle as it stood. Kurosaki and Toshiro were engaged with the other arrancar, those that had arrived with Crabbe. The one called Ulquiorra was gone, Draco couldn’t even sense his reiatsu any longer. Good, that thing made him nervous. “We should get out there,” he looked to Uruhara, who sighed and spread his hands in surrender. “We have to drive off the rest and help the others with the Death Eaters.” He shot a look at Uryu and smirked. “Besides, this is my school, can’t have a Shinigami thinking he can take over my turf.” The other quincy’s lips twitched and Draco was ready to draw his bow when a shiver of reiatsu caught his attention.

“What wonderful words Draco, I would be proud if you hadn’t decided to turn your back on your Lord.” Draco’s eyes tracked to the source of the words, along with the reiatsu that was as familiar to him as his own.

“Who are you?” Uryu demanded of another figure, dressed in a similar outfit to Draco, the quincy zeichen stitched in silver on the breast.

“Father,” Draco whispered, shock and fear making themselves known as he stared at the man who looked so much like him.

“Draco,” Lucius Malfoy stepped over the rubble and mess that littered the entrance hall, his grey eyes fixed on his only son. “Come here.” The blonde quincy stiffened, he felt Uryu moved closer to him, as though to stop him if he even dared to move an inch.

“Why should he do that?” Uruhara asked, his usual carefree tone shifting slightly as he eyed the wizard. Lucius’s own gaze narrowed as he took in the hat and clogged man.

“You should stay out of this, Shinigami,” the venom was clear even as his lip twisted into a sneer. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Uruhara shrugged, his clogged feet tapping as he came to stand by the two young quincy’s. “Doesn’t mean I can’t be curious.” Lucius growled, low in his throat, sounding more animal than man.

“Keep out of my affairs, Shinigami.”

“What are you doing here, Father?” Draco managed to ask, his voice shaking as he tried his best to gather himself.

“I am here, like any loyal Death Eater, to see the will of our Lord done.”

“And what is that?” Uryu questioned, earning himself a steely stare. Lucius assessed the white clad young man, noticing the zeichen quickly.

“A quincy? I had thought all our kind gone,” Lucius said, curiously.

“As did I, though this was not the way I thought I would meet another quincy family,” Uryu admitted.

“Indeed.”

“Father, why are you doing this, you know that the living should not mess with the dead?” Draco asked. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean, son?”

“You’re allowing the Dark Lord to mix the living and the dead. Creating hollows, making arrancar. Father, it endangers the balance,” Draco’s voice grew more in concern as he tried to reason with his Father, whose face had not moved one iota.

“Draco, you are living in fear.”

“It is not fear,” Uruhara said, though he had to duck aside as an arrow came sailing right at where his head once was, so the blue bolt crashed into the stone wall.

“Don’t you speak, Shinigami, I’ll not hesitate to end you.” Uruhara huffed as Lucius banished his bow as quickly as he had summoned it, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m retired.”

“Father, I don’t understand what you’re trying to say,” Draco’s frown was evident as he stared at his sire. “You always taught me that the balance had to be preserved, the family spent years perfecting our arrows so as not to destroy the hollowfied souls.”

“They were blind, Draco,” Lucius’s tone turned quiet and coxing, a spark entering his eyes that had not been there. “Driven by their fear of annihilation, brought about by the Shinigami, who used that excuse to vindicate their slaughter.”

“But the Dark Lord ...”

“The Dark Lord is furthering our cause,” that did make Draco’s face twist in confusion, even Uryu frowned and Uruhara shifted subtly.

“What cause?”

“The quincy way. Think about it son, with time we will have enough forces to take on the Seiteitei, there we will destroy the Shinigami at their source. We will be avenged.” Draco could only stare at his Father as he spoke of his plan.

“You really think that will work?” Uryu asked with a raised eyebrow. “The Seireitei is guarded by hundreds of soul reapers, all trained to fight hollows. Sure some will die, but do you think your manufactured arrancar will hold up to the might of the Captain’s of the Gotei thirteen? One is already thinning your crowd of recruits.” Lucius snarled, fingers twitching as though to summon his bow once more.

“Some may die, but with numbers we will be able to take them down. Even the Captain’s will not be able to hold against a horde of arrancar.”

“Father, you should leave.” Lucius’s eyes widened, grey meeting grey as his attention returned to his only son.

“What?”

“Leave, Father. Walk out of here and don’t come back,” Draco’s spoke softly, eyes shadowed by his hair. Lucius scoffed.

“Why should I?”

“Because I will kill you,” Lucius twitched, Uryu gasped and Uruhara raised an eyebrow, but Draco’s eyes were fierce as he stared down his Father.

“You would never do such a thing,” Lucius huffed. “I am your Father Draco.”

“And as your son it is my duty to stop you, this madness has to end.”

“Madness?” Lucius growled. “Son, this is not madness, it is our destiny, our way to revenge for all the death that has been inflicted upon us.”

“You speak only for yourself.”

“I speak for our family!” Lucius snapped. “You would turn your back on your ancestors, on their pain and suffering! You’re a traitor ...” the rest of the older quincy’s words were cut off as he was forced to dive aside as an arrow came at him, summoned faster than he himself could manage, that he almost missed it. Lucius twisted, his blonde hair flying as he stared at his son, whose bow was up in front of him.

“Draco!”

“You speak for no one but yourself,” Draco hissed. “Our family spent years protecting the wizarding world from the very things that you would wish to fall upon its head. I am not the traitor, Lucius, you are.” Lucius gaped like a fish, Uryu was glancing between the two blondes, unsure of what to do or say in the situation, Uruhara just stood back and laughed.

“So, you would really kill me?” Lucius watched his son, who did not bother to answer. “Very well, if this is what I must do,” holding out a hand he brought his own bow to life.

“Hey, what are we going to do?” Uryu asked.

“You are going to help Toshiro,” Draco said. “I will face my Father alone.”

“You can’t, he’ll kill you.” Draco snorted.

“That may be, but I will be the one to face my Father, you will go to Toshiro. Both of you,” he cast a quick withering look at Uruhara who stiffened before bowing his head. Uryu bit his lip then shook his head.

“If this is what you want.”

“It is.”

“Very well,” he placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Don’t die.” The blonde quincy smirked.

“You to,” with that, the retired Shinigami and white clad quincy vanished, rushing to join the battle that was already taking placed near the entrance hall doors. Draco fixed all his attention on his Father, his face unreadable as he sized up his opponent.

“You are serious about this, Draco?” Lucius ask, even as his bow pulsed. “You think you can truly kill your own Father? You are mistaken if I ...” again Lucius was cut off as Draco fired, arrows following the older quincy as he danced out of reach. Draco followed, moving using his own hirenkyaku, he launched himself high and fired a volley down below. Lucius was done running though, he released his own arrows, they crashed into each other in mid flight, exploding on impact and filling the area with smoke. That did nothing to slow the two quincy down though. Rushing forward and striking bow against bow, so the energy used to create them pulsed and crackled, sending the two away from each other, skidding to regain their balance. Draco hunkered down to stop himself, but he was forced to twist away as Lucius fired, arrows striking at his feet, the stone cracking beneath him. Cursing the blonde moved, dodging down and sideways, bring up his own bow and shooting, forcing Lucius to move. The two engaged in a flurry of arrows, never fully able to land a shot on the other, to used to how each other moved. As Draco’s body went through the moves, his mind couldn’t help but drift back to training sessions, times when his Father would sit and teach him the ways of the quincy, or simply watch his son fire at a target, smiling as his small child grinned at him when he hit the bulls eye. “Pay attention Draco,” the young blonde gasped as Lucius came up in front of him, bow so close to Draco’s face that the quincy could feel the energy burning his skin. Draco managed to duck to avoid any arrows, but he missed the foot that ended up embedded in his stomach so he was sent flying. He stopped abruptly as his back landed on solid stone. Draco let out a hiss as he tensed to try and bare through the pain, he didn’t have time to escape though as something pieced his shoulder and hand, pinning them to the stone wall, he had been crushed against. “Be still son, the more you move the more it will hurt,” Lucius spoke softly, as though Draco was still a small boy and had just had a nightmare. Draco growled, glaring at his Father, as the older quincy stood a little away from him, even dismissing his bow.

“What are you doing? We are ...”

“We are doing nothing Draco,” Lucius said, coming close so he was looming over his son. “You are behaving not in a way that befits a Malfoy.” Draco gaped, unsure at what his Father was meaning, the man sighed and shook his head. “It is my fault, I should not have let you come to this school, it has affected your thinking. But your mother couldn’t stand you in the house.”

“Father, this is madness, you need to stop. I have to ...” Draco was cut off as a fist hit his face, snapping his head sideways.

“It is you who must stop, son. Your mind must have been altered by that Shinigami,” Lucius spat the last words, grey eyes shifting as though looking for something.

“Father, you’re wrong,” Draco said. “You’ve gone mad under the Dark Lord. You must see that the plan you think is happening will never work. Toshiro ...” another slap cut him off and Lucius snarled.

“Don’t you speak that filthy shinigami’s name. He has done something to you, I know it. My son would not speak such nonsense, would not turn his back on the cause.”

“Father ..”

“This is partly your Mother’s influence, it must be,” the man muttered. “I know I at least acknowledged you. I should have dealt with her when you were a child. She never got over your sister.”

“What are you talking about?” Draco asked nervously. “Mother never ...”

“But don’t worry son,” Lucius over road Draco’s words. “I have done what I should have done years ago, your Mother has joined the daughter she loved so much. I made sure of it.” Draco gaped, his mind not able to full comprehend what had just been said?

“W-what do you mean? Father, where is Mother? If you hurt her.” Lucius scoffed.

“Oh I didn’t lay a hand on her. Our Lord claimed her for himself before finishing her when she could no longer serve him.”

“Mother’s dead,” Draco said, more a statement than a question.

“Yes son, and don’t you worry, soon I’ll kill that soul reaper and the Dark Lord will kill Potter and the wizarding world will fall. Then I can really help you,” a hand reached out and Draco felt his Father run his fingers through his hair, just like he used to when he was young. Draco stared at his sire, taking in the crazed eyes, the manic look that he thought was a kind expression. Draco locked away his fears and clenched his fists, screaming he pushed reiatsu into his blood vessels, releasing Blut for a second time. He wrenched himself free from the arrows, launching himself at a shocked Lucius, sending them both toppling to the ground. Draco pinned the man, raised his fist and punched him in the face, with the extra strength granted to him, Lucius’s head snapped to the side, nose breaking and blood spilling down his chin.

“No! No! No!” Draco yelled, as he laid into Lucius. “I don’t want your help! I don’t want it!” Tears pricked at Draco’s eyes and fell down his cheeks, blinding his vision, but he kept going. “You killed my Mum, you killed her, you killed her! You bastard! I hate you! I hate you both!” Draco landed one last punch then stopped, breathing ragged as the last of his tears fell and his vision cleared. Lucius was laid beneath him, face hidden by his blonde hair, blood splattered about from his broken nose. But Draco stiffened when he saw a slight glowing near Lucius’s jaw. Draco didn’t have time to jump away as his Father’s bow came up, hitting him in the side. The young blonde screamed, the energy of Lucius’s bow digging into his flesh, burning him. Draco folded in on himself, falling from Lucius as the man pushed him off. Draco gasped, trying to will away the pain, but he wasn’t recovering fast enough, Blut making it hard to gather his reiatsu, even as his strength left him.

“Draco!” he heard a voice call, but he couldn’t tell who it was.

“Oh, Draco, did you forget the one weakness of Blut Arterei?” Lucius mocked, a foot hooking under Draco’s shoulder to turn him onto his back, so he could look as his Father stood over him. “You can’t defend when you use that form, it leaves you open to those who know what to do,” Lucius shook his head. “It’s worse than I thought, you’re to far gone, son.” The pulsing bow that was still held in Lucius’s hand was pulled up close to his face, an arrow forming as he pulled it back. “Do know that I’m sorry Draco, tell your sister I love her.” Draco stared at the arrow ready to come flying at him, not wanting to watch he shut his eyes, only for them to snap open once again as a growl filled the entrance hall. Draco twisted round, ignoring the flares of pain through his body, even Lucius snapped his attention away from his son to look at the withering mass on the floor. Draco frowned, it looked like a person, but he couldn’t tell from his position. Lucius aimed his arrow at the figure. “What the ...?” he didn’t get any more out as the figure stiffened, then hurled itself at the two of them, jumping clear over Draco and landing on Lucius. The older quincy let off an arrow but it did nothing to stop the thing. White claws ripped into the man, who yelled and screamed, the thing didn’t stop however, just kept tearing. Soon Lucius laid still and silent and the thing just stared at him, as though waiting for him to move again. Draco shifted, trying to push himself away, but that just got the things attention and it turned to look at him. Draco couldn’t hold in a gasp, eyes widening as he saw the broken hollow mask, yellow eyes and half formed claws, but his gaze still flicked to the lightening scar that was not covered by the mask.

“P ... Potter?”

* * *

**Potter’s Perspective from the beginning of the battle**

Harry ran back to the Great Hall as soon as Hitsugaya and Malfoy had shouted at him. It wasn’t normally in his nature to follow orders like that, but a feeling of dread had come upon him when he felt the wards break, as though something bigger than himself was coming. “Harry! Where the hell did you ...?”

“No time Hermione,” Harry said as he hastily such the door and rushed to the Headmaster, who had some members of the order gathered around him. “Professor!”

“Harry? What are you ...?”

“The battle has started, Hitsugaya says the inner barrier has fallen.” A few of the group started to mutter to each other, while others rushed off, pulling out wands as they went. “He’s placed more barriers around the entrance hall, so the Death Eaters have no choice but to come to the Great Hall.”

“That saves us some worry then,” Snape said, stepping up beside the Headmaster, who still appeared to be in thought. “Hunting down any that took a different root would have placed us in a difficult position. Especially if they used any of the hidden tunnels.”

“Indeed, Severus,” Dumbledore agreed, blue eyes fixed on Harry, who shifted on his feet. “Thank you Harry, now I need you to take Miss Granger and Mr Weasley and find a place to hide.”

“What?” Harry exclaimed. “Why?”

“This is too dangerous for students,” Dumbledore’s voice was soft, but Harry could hear the command behind it. It reminded him of Hitsugaya, which only raised his hackles up.

“I can fight. I have a right to fight.”

“Potter, this is not about you,” Snape sneered.

“Voldemort’s been trying to kill me since I was a baby, I think this battle might have something to do with me.”

“The Dark Lord is not even present, all you will be is a liability,” Snape snarled, but Harry wouldn’t back down.

“But this is what I’ve been training for. Headmaster, what was the point of all the lessons this year if you won’t let me fight. I have to fight!”

“Harry,” Lupin came up and placed a hand on the angry wizards shoulder. “Calm down, this isn’t helping.”

“But I ...” Harry’s words were cut off when a boom came through the doors, it echoed around the room and stilled every person, whose attention went to the Great Hall doors.

“What was that?”

“You think it was the Death Eaters?”

“What about that white haired kid. Think he’s ok? And Malfoy, god that kid had some freaky bow.”

“Do you think they’re dead.”

“Everyone please, calm yourselves,” Dumbledore spoke, calling order. Harry huffed as the headmaster effectively dismissed him, Lupin squeezed his shoulder before pushing past him to  stand with the aging professor and Snape.

“Harry,” the boy wonder turned to see Ron and Hermione stood behind him. The red head looked confused while the girl wrung her hands and glanced over Harry’s shoulder at the adults. “Mate, what are we going to do?”

“We’re going to fight.”

“But Dumbledore ...” Hermione said but Harry scowled.

“He can’t stop us.”

“Mate, you know this is dangerous, right?” Ron muttered and Harry nodded.

“I know, but I need to do this,” he levelled a look at the other two. “But you don’t have to. You can hide, wait out the battle, it’s fine.” Hermione snapped her attention back to Harry and her hair seemed to stand on end to show her irritation.

“Harry James Potter, how dare you even suggest such a thing?” she scolded in a tone that sounded far to much like Mrs Weasley. “Of course we’ll be fighting with you.”

“Yeah mate, we’ve always been the golden trio, can’t let down the side,” Ron joked, even as his face paled at the thought.”

“But there’ll be Death Eaters.”

“And there was last year,” Ron pointed out. “I’m failing to see what the difference is this time.” Harry choked, unable to come up with anything to refute Ron’s statement.

“We have your back, Harry,” Hermione said earnestly, though she jumped when another crash came from behind the Great Hall doors. “What do you think is going on out there?”

“Don’t know,” Harry shrugged. “Hitsugaya and Malfoy didn’t exactly explain it well.”

“What the hells going on with those two anyway?” Ron asked. “ Hitsugaya was talking about weird stuff and Malfoy had a bow? Where the hell did the poncy git get that?”

“It felt like magic,” Hermione mused, brow creased in thought. “But more potent, I felt like if I went near it I would burn.” Harry’s own thoughts raced as they drifted to Hitsugaya and Malfoy, what they had said not really connecting. The talk of Quincy, Shinigami and hollows, of being dead and the afterlife, it was all was to much for Harry to truly understand. “Hitsugaya needs to explain more,” Hermione added, her voice a mutter as she tried to organise her own thoughts. “I just don’t ...” the bright witch didn’t get to finish her sentence though as something crashed against the Great Hall doors throwing them open and before anyone could do anything Death Eaters were piling into the Great Hall. The adults in the room instantly jumped into action, wands coming out and spells being fired, right at the group. The Death Eaters seemed confused to come upon Dumbledore and his order, but they didn’t hesitate for long, diving out of the way and shooting off their own spells. Harry reacted, running to find cover while he pulled his wand free, Hermione and Ron followed and soon they were hidden behind some of the furniture near one of the walls. The fight quickly descended into trench war fare, each group setting up lines of defence as they sent their spells at one another. Harry moved out and shot off a stunning spell, the red streak of light catching a Death Eater in the chest, so they fell boneless to the floor. Ducking back out of sight Harry took a breath, centring himself before diving out again to shoot off another spell. Hermione was muttering to herself, her wand twisting in her hand as she dived out to shoot before leaning back against the wall, to continue her mumbled conversation. Harry glanced at Ron, his face was set and determined, though his eyes kept turning towards Hermione, worry clearly seen on his features.

“Hold the line!” Harry heard Dumbledore call. The boy wizard looked to see the old man was stood near the teachers table, which had been flipped over and was being used as cover by members of the order. “Keep them pinned!”

“That’s easier said than done,” Ron said through gritted teeth. Harry held in a snarl as he shot again at another black robed wizard, who was lucky enough to avoid the shot and send one back in retaliation, cracking the stone near Harry’s head. The boy wonder wanted to go out there, to duel and fight.

 _I want to kill them_ , was the thought that came to Harry’s mind, and for a brief second he felt his rage rise to answer, but it was quickly clamped down as horror overwhelmed him. Why would he think such a thing? He may hate the Death Eaters, but he didn’t want to kill anybody, did he? A few of the Death Eaters were trying to move forward, to take some of the no mans land that had been created between the two groups. The golden trio kept firing, wracking their brains for spells to use, drawing on the schooling they had so taken for granted. As once again Harry broke cover to shoot a spell, his gaze passed over the Great Hall doors, that were still blown wide open. His eyes caught the sight of black clad Malfoy, the glowing bow, lighting up his blonde hair like a halo. He was locked in combat, fighting for all he was worth. Harry gasped as he was knocked down, out of Harry’s sight. Is he dead? Was the first thought that came to mind, as well as the fear that he might never see Malfoy again. Harry managed to hold back the expression of shock from making it onto his face, why would he worry about Malfoy, the shit had made his life hell throughout his Hogwarts years. He didn’t care. To get the thoughts and feelings out of his head he shot rapidly at the Death Eaters, not bothering t come back into cover, just firing, over and over and over ...

“Mate, get back!” hands grabbed him and he was shoved up against the stone wall, just as spells came hurtling to where he had once stood. Harry struggled as Ron held him in place, the red head shouting in his face as an arm was pushed against his chest. “What the hell are you doing?! Do you want to get killed!” Ron yelled right in his face. Harry blinked, his eyes tracking from Ron’s rage to Hermione, who was gaping at the two as she continued to twirl her wand.

“Get off,” Harry shoved Ron away, who allowed it, but watched Harry warily. An explosion of spells rocked the Great Hall, shouts of the Death Eaters and yells from the order followed.

“Keep going!” Dumbledore’s voice called and Harry turned to see him standing from behind the high table, wand out and pointed in front of him. “Drive them back against the other side. We just have to hold ...” the rest of what he would have said died as a spell hit the old man right in the chest. Harry didn’t even register what colour it was, he could just watch, as though in slow motion as the Headmaster fell. There were shouts from the order and other adults present, all shocked as the old professor went down. Harry just stood there, unable to comprehend what had happened, as the adults around Dumbledore shouted and panicked Harry was drawn away from them as a high pitched laugh came from the side of the Death Eaters.

“Dumbledore’s down! Down and out! Kill the rest, they won’t last without their precious leader!” Harry tracked the voice, eyes widening as they fell on the familiar figure of Bellatrix Lestrange. The witch was stood above a group of Death Eaters, laughing like a manic as she swished her wand through the air, sending spells at dumbstruck teachers and order members, still to stunned at the fall of Dumbledore. Harry saw red, rage boiling up from his stomach as he fixed on the woman. Ignoring Ron and Hermione’s calls Harry stepped out into no mans land.

“Bellatrix!” the woman turned her head and her laughing ceased, but her grin spread all the more.

“Little baby Potter,” she squealed and jumped from her perch, shouldering through the line of Death Eaters. Harry didn’t hesitate, he fired off a spell, hissing out the words as he slashed his wand through the air. Bellatrix, ducked, following up with her own spell, forcing Harry to move to the side, initiating the dance as the duel began. Harry zoned everything else out, his only focus was the mad woman and his rage. He didn’t hear the others shout after him, the Death Eaters, taking inspiration from Bellatrix, comng out behind their lines and the order forced to engage in one on one duels. No all Harry cared about was Bellatrix and wiping that smirk off of her face. The two ducked and weaved, firing off spells one after another so flashes of red and green filled Harry’s vision. Unfortunately a spell grazed Harry’s arm, but it was enough for him to feel the effects of the curciatus curse. Yelping Harry instinctually gripped his arm, twisting to avoid the follow up spell thrown by the witch. “Aw, is little Potter hurt?” Bellatrix mocked, twirling her wand, advancing so she forced Harry to back up. “Poor baby, let Aunty Bella make it all better for you,” she finished with a snarl and a slash of her wand. Harry dived out of the Harry, rolling and coming back to his feet shaking the tingling pain from his arm. “Well done Potter, you’ve got better,” she laughed.

“You bitch, I’ll kill you for what you did to Sirius,” Harry spat.

“Sirius?” Bellatrix asked in confusion, shooting off a spell in which Harry deflected with a shield charm. Finally realisation dawned. “Ah my cousin, I thought I killed him?”

“You did!”

“Oh, yes I remember,” Bellatrix said with a grin. “That upset you, didn’t it baby Potter?” Harry snarled and shot off a spell, though Bellatrix simply avoided it, but her eyes were filled with sparks as she gazed at Harry. “You were so angry, it was delicious, you even tried to curcio me,” she cackled. Harry hissed, and almost unbidden the mentioned curse passed his lips. Bellatrix’s eyes widened, taking the curse in the chest. She stumbled, one hand twitching as she bit her lip to stop a scream, Harry fired a disarming spell, but Bellatrix threw herself to the ground and rolled away. Harry followed, but Bellatrix was already on her feet, laughing hysterically. “You’ve gotten better, little Potter,” she said, then her face twisted into something feral. “But you still don’t mean it enough,” she fired her own spell. Harry couldn’t dodge completely, the spell got him right in the leg, bringing him to his knees and forcing a scream past his lips.

“Harry!” he vaguely heard someone call, but his world was full of pain. It wasn’t the first time he had experience the curiatus curse, but it felt all the worse, knowing that the woman who had cast the spell had killed his godfather.

“Can you tell the difference, baby Potter?” Bellatrix asked, almost cooing at him as she stood above him. “You’ve really got to hate me, and you,” a stinging hex got him in the back making Harry arch up. “Just don’t hate me enough.” Harry felt his blood boil, his vision was going red. How was Bellatrix able to mock him? After everything she had done, she was still beating him. That wasn’t fair! Harry’s scar flared with pain and a surge of magic pulsed from it, flowing through Harry’s body. The magic was thick and dense, nothing like what Harry was used to with his own magic, it was filled with anger, and rage, but Harry didn’t care. He pushed himself to his feet, his body seeming to ignore the pain of the crucio and stinging hex. He turned and faced Bellatrix whose usual laughing face was filled with an unfamiliar expression. If Harry had been bothered to care he would have noted the fear in her eyes. Harry raised his wand, not even hearing the words that passed his lips, he cast a spell and the female Death Eater fell to the ground, withering in pain as Harry kept his wand on her.

 _She deserves to suffer_ , was the thought running through Harry’s mind as he stood over the twitching and screaming form of Bellatrix. _She needs to suffer for what she did_. Bellatrix withered, flipping onto her back as pain laced through her, Harry watched, detached until the woman’s lips split into a smile.

“V...very g...g...good ... Potter,” she got out and Harry growled. Jabbing his wand harder he focused on his rage and pain, sending it right into Bellatrix so all she could do was scream. He didn’t notice the hands that grabbed him, someone yelling in his ear, only until his wands was knocked from his hand and he was pulled away.

“Harry, mate what are you doing?!” Ron yelled, his arms locked around Harry’s waist as he forced him from Bellatrix. When he lost sight of the female Death Eater Harry lost it.

“Let me go! Let me go! I need to beat her!”

“You did beat her mate, that doesn’t mean you need to torture her!” Ron countered, his hands losing grip as Harry freed himself. “Harry, calm down.”

“I need ...”

“You don’t need to do anything now Harry. She’s down and out. You got her.”

“I ...” Harry cut himself off, glancing over Ron’s shoulder, seeing Bellatrix as though for the first time. Her hair was a mess, her body still twitching from the after effects of the curse Harry had her under. Hermione was stood over the woman, her face pale as she kept her wand trained on the Death Eater, though her gaze kept shifting to Harry. The boy wonder’s green eyes moved passed Hermione to the rest of the Great Hall. It was a mess, stone laying in pieces across the floor where duels had taken place. Harry tried not to focus on the bodies that littered the ground, Death Eater and Order, it made him feel sick.

“Harry? Harry, it’s ok.” Ron said, a hand falling on his shoulder, bringing him back to focus on him. “It’s over, we’ve rounded up the Death Eaters, we got them.” Harry just stared, unable to comprehend what was going on.

“It’s over?”

“Yeah, though not sure about ...” Ron’s words were cut off by a scream. Harry spun, turning to the Great Hall doors. There, out on the entrance hall was Malfoy, down on the ground with his Father walking closer towards him. When did he get here? Harry thought, even as his feet started running in that direction. “Harry wait!” Ron called, but Harry ignored him. His feet were going without conscious thought. Malfoy was just laid there, until his Father was upon him, using a foot to kick him over on to his front. Why isn’t he fighting? He thought, as his feet moved faster, coming up to the Great Hall doors, where he could feel the denser magic of the barrier Hitsugaya had placed there.

“Get up, Malfoy!” Harry called, but the blonde didn’t hear him, to focused on his Father as the older blonde pointed his own glowing bow right in Malfoy’s face, pulling it back to summon an arrow. “Get up! He’ll kill you! Get up!” Malfoy closed his eyes and Harry broke. He dashed through the doors, right at the two Malfoy men, determined to help. As he ran into the entrance hall Harry’s throat closed up, he gasped, unable to get a breath and he fell to his knees. Pain laced across his scar and through his head, fiercer than any he had felt before, more than any crucio he had been under. Harry such his eyes, curling in on himself as a scream escaped his lips.

“You gonna just lay there? How pathetic,” Harry jumped at the voice, at the same time realising the pain was gone. He uncurled, pushing himself up to gape at his surroundings. It was Kings Cross station, the platforms stretched out before him deserted of all life. “Hey, stop looking at the unimportant stuff.” Harry startled as the voice came back, shuffling around on his knees to see himself. Well it looked like himself, but black and white, dressed in wizarding robes that fell to his ankles. His hair was slicked back out of his face and his glasses were gone. The only thing that was in colour though was his eyes, a vivid shade of red that stared at Harry as he pushed himself to his feet.

“Who are you?” Harry asked his strange doppelganger. The other Harry laughed, throwing back his head.

“Do you always ask such stupid question? I thought it would be obvious.”

“You’re not me,” Harry shook his head in denial. The doppelganger spread his arms wide and twirled in a circle.

“But we look so alike,” he cackled and Harry grimaced at the sound.

“What are you?”

“I’m you, accept it,” the doppelganger snarled and Harry flinched back slightly, as though he’d been struck with a physical blow.

“What is this place?”

“Why, your head of course,” the other Harry answered. “Or at least your mind scape, though you could have picked a better location. Kings Cross?” he scoffed. “You might as well have just picked Hogwarts.”

“How do I get out of here?” the real Harry asked, glancing round as though an exit would suddenly appear.

“Oh, there’s no way out,” the doppelganger said with a smirk.

“What do you mean? There has to be a way, I got in here didn’t I?” the other Harry smirked and nodded his head.

“Yes you did, and I’m thankful for that.”

“Why?” the doppelganger chuckled and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. Suddenly the black and white Harry was right in front of him his wand out and pointed at his stomach, his other gripping the katana Harry had grown so accustom to in kendo club, resting the tip near Harry’s chin.

“Because I can finally come out to play.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach 
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru’s and Toshiro’s mind speech/ spells

Chapter 17

Hollowfication

Toshiro was finishing off one of the last wizard turned arrancars when he felt the reiatsu. Dark and malicious it swept throughout the entrance hall like a wave. Even Kurosaki stopped, twisting round to search for the source. _Hyorinmaru?_

_I’m not sure what’s causing this Master, but it does not feel completely like a hollow._

_Then what ...?_

“Oi!” Toshiro heard Kurosaki shout, he turned just in time to see the wizard arrancar the substitute had been fighting jump away. Joined the only fellow that remained, the pair shared a terrified look before disappearing out of the entrance hall doors and back into the grounds outside.

“Get back here!” the carrot top yelled.

“Kurosaki, you must ...”

“P ... Potter?” Toshiro’s word were cut off and he flicked his teal eyes and gasped as he saw Draco, laid out on the ground looking worse for ware, but at least still alive. But it wasn’t what took his attention, no, it was the Potter boy, or at least what remained of the Potter boy. A mask was forming over the boy’s face, eyes turned a sickly yellow, as his body hunched over with claws digging into his palms, a snarl passed his lips.

“Hollowfication,” Toshiro heard Kurosaki whisper in horrified awe.

“Hollowfication? What do you mean Kurosaki? What’s ...?” the small captain didn’t finish his sentence as Potter hissed and threw himself at Draco. “Kuso!” Toshiro cursed and shot forward, but he knew he would not be fast enough. However, a blur came from behind Draco and suddenly the quincy was gone, just as Potter’s claw hands smacked into the ground, bringing up stone and dirt. Toshiro didn’t stop though, pulling round his zanpakuto and striking at the boys open back. The blade swiped the wizard, but was deflected from doing to much damage as a claw hand gripped Toshiro’s zanpakuto with force that surprised the captain. “What the ...?”

“Toshiro! Get out of there!” Kurosaki yelled and Toshiro’s eyes widened as Potter opened his mouth, cracking the mask as he built up a cero. Cursing Toshiro ducked, twisting so that his leg caught the young wizard in the stomach, pushing through to dislodge the grip on his zanpakuto and send the changed wizard soaring into the castle wall, where he landed with a crash.

“You need to place a barrier around him,” Toshiro jumped as the substitute came up next to him, eyes hard as he stared at Potter, who was struggling to get to his feet.

“What’s going on Kurosaki?” Toshiro asked.

“He’s hollowfying,” was the only words Kurosaki used for an explanation, much to Toshiro’s annoyance.

“What does that ...?”

“We can explain after we contain him, Hitsugaya Taichou,” Uruhara’s voice came from behind and Toshiro turned to see the hat and clogged man, striding forward from where he had left Draco leaned up against a wall. The ex Shinigami didn’t even acknowledge Toshiro’s raised eyebrow, walking passed the young captain, to where Potter had finally managed to regain his balance. Toshiro gaped as he saw the white substance that covered the boys back, where once his slash mark had been.

“Regeneration?” Toshiro muttered.

“If he bolts, push him back there, we can’t afford to let him run riot,” Uruhara said as he raised a palm towards the snarling Potter. Who launched himself forward, Kurosaki rushed to meet him, using his own blade to push the boy back once more, before jumping away behind Uruhara. A surge of reiatsu swelled from the retired Shinigami, which attracted the attention of Potter immediately. The boy stiffened, then growled, then rushed forward, foregoing two legs for all four of his limbs, but Uruhara was faster.

“Halting Fabric!” Uruhara called and a bolt of black reiatsu shot from Uruhara’s hand. It moved to wrap around Potter’s arms, snapping them behind him, pulling him so that he was forced onto his back. The boy growled, yelling nonsense that sounded more like feral animal noises than words. He flailed his legs, but couldn’t lift his upper body to plant his feet. Uruhara huffed and slowly lowered his palm, but he still looked wary. “That should hold him from now.”

“What is going on?” Toshiro asked, patience at an end, as he marched up next to Uruhara. “What has happened to Potter?”

“He’s started to Hollowfy.”

“And what does that mean?” Toshiro snapped and the shop keeper shook his head with a sigh.

“It means he’s turning into a hollow. Or at least his inner hollow is starting to take over his body.”

“Inner hollow?” Toshiro raised an eyebrow. “As far as I knew, a living person cannot be a hollow and I’m pretty sure Potter is not dead.”

“I’ve known the git for years, I’ve never sensed a hollow from Potter,” Toshiro spun to see Draco, hunch slightly, but on his feet, walking towards them.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the Shinigami asked with a glare. Draco waved a hand, dismissing the worry on Toshiro’s face.

“Don’t fuss, we have more important stuff. How is Potter turning into a hollow?” he directed the question at Uruhara, who shrugged.

“I can only go off what I’ve seen before. He must have had an inner hollow, whether he knew it was there are not.”

“But I would have sensed it,” Toshiro insisted.

“You never sensed mine,” Kurosaki mumbled and Toshiro shot him a piecing look.

“You?”

“I’ve been told I’m called a Visord,” Kurosaki added, his sword had return to it’s larger form and was no longer black. The substitute hefted it over onto his back, where a white bandage wrapped around the blade, he still would not look at the small captain, whose teal eyes narrowed.

“So you can control this thing?” Draco nodded to Potter and Kurosaki shook his head.

“No, he has to fight it on his own, we just have to stop him from killing everyone he comes across.” Toshiro’s eyes drifted to the corpse still on the ground, finally taking note of the blonde hair and the outfit that looked suspiciously like Draco’s.

“Is that?” he asked, glancing at the quincy, who couldn’t meet his eyes, only nod. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, he killed my Mother. He had it coming,” Toshiro didn’t comment on the quiver in the quincy’s words, he knew he would only be dismissed. The silence was broken when the white clad quincy rushed up to the group, glasses flashing as he took in the scene. Thankfully the boy didn’t say anything, instead turning to Toshiro.

“There are no more arrancar within the castle.”

“You are sure?” Toshiro asked which earned him a glare.

“Hai, the one Kurosaki was fighting and another that I had previously been engaged with were all that remained. They fled when,” he nodded to Potter, who was still growling and thrashing on the ground. “This happened.”

“Kuso!” Toshiro cursed.

“We can always track them later,” Uryu tried to reason.

“Or they will return to their Master,” Toshiro snarled. _This is a disaster._

_Don’t be so dramatic Master. Only two got away, hardly the number they were before and you have at least established that Aizen is out of the picture. You can track the other wizarding arrancar later. Right now you need to assess Potter’t situation._

“What of the other wizards?” the small captain asked.

“Dumbledore would not let anyone leave the barrier,” Draco said. “Though Potter has always done what he wanted.”

“An the boy?”

“My binding should hold,” Uruhara said. “At least until we can understand how this came to be.” The retired Shinigami looked to the Great Hall doors, that were still thrown open with a few figures stood before them, all huddled together.

 _What should I do?_ Toshiro thought.

 _What you always do Master,_ Hyorinmaru answered and Toshiro huffed and smirked.

“Very well, we will leave the remaining arrancar until after this has been dealt with. I will investigate, you will keep the binding on Potter,” he said to Uruhara who shrugged. “You two stay with him,” he said to Uryu and Kurosaki. The white clad quincy scowled but nodded but Kurosaki shook his head.

“No way, I’m going with you.”

“I do not need ...”

“He has me to go with him,” Draco spoke up, forcing himself to stand taller, Kurosaki shot the tired quincy a disbelieving look.

“Can you even stand?” he asked which earned him a hard glare.

“Course, will you be able to understand what’s going on?” Draco shot back, which got Kuroskai’s eye twitching in annoyance.

“You can both come, just don’t get in the way,” Toshiro interjected the two, stalking off before more could be said. _Honestly, the two behave like children._

_They merely want to stand beside you._

_Well I have a right and a left side, there is no need for them to fight,_ Toshiro heard Hyorinmaru chuckle as the small captain stalked to the Great Hall doors, passing through his own barrier and into a wall of noise.

“What’s going on?”

“Harry! Where is Harry?!”

“Did we win? Is it over?”

“Where is Dumbledore?” Toshiro asked, cutting through the babble, only to be met with looks of fear and worry.

“Mr Hitsugaya.”

“Professor Flickwick,” Toshiro answered, as the tiny half goblin came scuttling up to him, a pinched look on his face. “Where is Dumbledore?”

“This way, he was shot at in the battle,” Toshiro nodded, following the professor away from the gathered group, Draco and Kurosaki hot on his heels.

_Do you think he lives?_

_The old headmaster?_ Toshiro clarified and Hyorinmaru snorted in confirmation. _They would be more distraught if he was dead._

_So injured._

_If it is fatal, we will have to find out._ The four rounded a small alcove near where the head table once stood, out of sight of the Great Hall doors and the rest of the humans. Toshiro took note of Snape and the shabby man named Lupin. The potions master was kneelt beside the old headmaster, wand moving over the man as he muttered a spell. Lupin glanced up, his face twisting into relief than confusion at the sight of Toshiro, Draco and Kurosaki.

“Filius, what is going on? Is the battle over? Where is Harry?” Toshiro ignored the man, pushing himself closer to the prostrate professor, his face was off colour, but he breathed still. He bent down beside him, speaking softly.

“Is he awake?”

“No,” Snape answered. “The spell damaged his internal organs, I’ve reset them with spells and potions, I think I have all the bleeding contained.” Toshiro thought about the words for a moment.

“Wake him,” Snape looked at him, the question clear in his eyes. “I need to speak to him.”

“We can’t wake him,” Lupin protested. “He will be in pain, he needs rest, not you interrogating him.”

“If you want Potter to suffer then let the old man sleep,” Draco growled and Lupin’s face twitched, quickly morphing into worry.

“Harry? What’s happened to Harry? Mr Malfoy, what has ...?”

“Fine,” Snape said and with a swift swish of his wand, Dumbledore’s eyes flickered and he groaned as consciousness returned to him.

“Albus,” Flickwick said, scurrying forward to ease the man as he glanced around with blue eyes that for once were not twinkling.

“Try to relax,” Snape added. “It will only make the pain worse if you struggle.”

“W – what is happening? The battle,” his voice was barely more than a whisper, but it was enough for Toshiro.

“Professor Dumbledore, I need to know if anything is inside Potter.” Toshiro watched as the headmaster heard his words, the way his face stopped moving and his shoulders tightened, sending a spasm of pain through his body and making him gasp.

“What are you talking about?” Lupin asked. “There’s nothing inside Harry.”

“Well, with him Hollowfying outside I would disagree with that,” Kurosaki said, heavily accented English making it hard for the native speakers to grasp what he said, but they understood.

“Hollowfying?” Flickwick asked and even Snape looked sceptical, but Toshiro wasn’t interested in the wizards.

“Professor, you need to tell me if you know anything. Is there something inside Potter, that should not be there?” Dumbledore closed his eyes, seeming to wince.

“This is stupidity,” Lupin protested, irritation, concern and fear lacing his tone. “What has happened to Harry? What is Hollowfying? I don’t understand?”

“Soul,” Dumbledore gasped out, and Toshiro leaned forward eagerly.

“Soul?”

“Soul fragment. Not his. Inside,” a dry tongue came out and wet his lips. “Horcrux,” then the old man’s strength failed and he blacked out once more. Toshiro stayed in his position a moment longer before pushing himself to his feet and turning away.

“Where are you going, Mr Hitsugaya?” Flickwick asked, distress evident.

“To find if any of those wizards out there know what a Horcrux is?” Toshiro snapped.

“There is no need for that,” Snape said, coming to his own feet, so his black robes fell down around him. “I can tell you, but first I need to see Potter.”

“Severus, Albus needs you,” Lupin protested.

“It appears Potter is in more need,” Snape muttered. “Besides I have done all I can for the old man, the rest is up to him.” Snape turned to follow Toshiro as they rounded the corner, but not without a parting shot. “I thought you cared for the boy Lupin, you would abandon him for a man past his time?” Toshiro heard Draco hold in a snigger, Kurosaki didn’t have that discipline and laughed without a care. As the group made their way across the Great Hall two figures intercepted their path, pulling them up short.

“Where’s Harry?” was Weasley’s fierce demand, squaring right up to Toshiro, as his face turned a deeper shade of red. “What have you done with him?”

“Ron please,” came Granger’s voice, from her place behind the fuming red head. “We won’t find out anything ...”

“Stand down Weasel,” Draco drawled. “Your pathetic posturing is getting you no where but in other peoples way.” Weasley’s gaze quickly found the blonde quincy and the animosity in his tone ratcheted up another notch.

“What’s going on Malfoy? What have you done to Harry?”

“You seem to believe that I would hurt the precious saviour,” Draco said, with a smirk tugging his lips.

“The last we saw of him he was running out of the Great Hall,” Granger tried to explain, as she twiddled her wand in-between her fingers nervously. “He didn’t come back in with you.”

“Maybe that was for the best,” Draco muttered and even Toshiro gave him a dark look as Weasley’s temper flared.

“Malfoy!” the boy launched himself forward only to be stopped by the substitute Shinigami.

“Hey, back down there mate. Punching him in the mouth isn’t going to help anything,” Kurosaki’s heavily accented English words were logical, but even Toshiro knew that logic seemed to be lost on Potter’s two friends at the moment.

“Who the hell are you?” Weasley asked, brow furrowed as he took in Kurosaki.

“Someone who knows when to ignore bullshit when it’s said to him,” Draco bristled at the sly glance given to him, but the motion seemed to be lost on Weasley.

“We just want to know if ...”

“Ron, Hermione.”

“Professor Lupin,” Granger said, a note of relief to her voice. The shabby man came stalking from where they had left Dumbledore, a determined look on his face as he caught up with the detained group. He took one look at the two remnants of the golden trio and plastered a smile on his face. “Go and find Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore is in need of medical attention.” Granger gasped, a hand flying to her mouth, but Weasley seemed unmoved by the old headmaster’s plight.

“But, Harry ...”

“I will deal with Harry. Go.” The boy hesitated, but finally did as instructed, spinning he took a hold of Granger’s hand, pulling her towards a crowd of people, in search of the school nurse.

“How long will that keep them distracted?” Snape asked and Lupin sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

“Less than an hour, knowing those two.”

“They cannot be allowed to interfere.”

“They’re his friends Severus,” Lupin scowled.

“That does not matter,” the potions master said, flicking out his wand and swiftly casting a spell on the Great Hall entrance. “That should block anyone’s view.”

“You’re far to distrusting, Snape,” Lupin shook his head.

“With good reason,” the potions master mumbled before starting the process through the smashed in doors.

“Did you have to say something to them?” Toshiro muttered to Draco who shrugged.

“They annoy me.”

“Why, they didn’t do anything that seemed completely terrible,” Kurosaki imputed, causing Draco to scoff.

“It won’t help Potter with them being there. In fact they would more than likely have been in the way. Probably why Lupin sent them off in the first place. Useless idiots.”

“Do I detect a bit of jealously there?” Kurosaki asked, a hint of teasing in his tone. Toshiro hid his smirk as Draco’s cheeks infused with colour and he started to splutter.

“Jealous? Of Granger and Weasley? Ha!” Draco scoffed. “Why should I be jealous of their precious Potter time. I don’t care about the four eyed idiot.”

“I never said about spending time with Potter,” Kurosaki said slyly, which just started Draco off on another rant at the carrot haired substitute.

 _It’s nice to see them getting along,_ Toshiro heard Hyorinmaru muse.

 _You call that getting along?_ Toshiro asked which got him a snort from his dragon. Finally they came into view of where they had left Potter, still bound and withering on the floor, Uryu stood over him with his quincy bow pointed right at his mask.

“Harry?” Lupin asked, cutting through Draco’s and Kurosaki’s banter. When all he got for a response was a growl and hiss, the man launched himself forward, ignoring the calls of Snape for him to stop. He didn’t get far however as Uruhara gripped the man’s shoulder, pulling him to a halt easily with just the one hand.

“Whoa there now, cool it. It wouldn’t be best to go near him right now,” the shop keeper said, the smile that always sat on his lips looking a little strained. Toshiro heard Snape gasp in a breath as he caught sight of Uruhara.

“You, you’re Hitusugaya’s uncle,” he said. Kurosaki choked back a laugh as Toshiro growled lowly in the back of his throat.

“He is not my uncle,” the small captain hissed, but was ignored as Uruhara laughed.

“Awe nephew, I thought we had a real relationship?” Toshiro huffed, which only egged the retired Shinigami on more.

“Harry,” Lupin’s plaintive calling cut through the moment though, his eyes flickering between an amber hue and brown. He strained against Uruhara’s grip, but was not strong enough to break free. He took in Uryu stood over the hollowfied boy. “What is happening? What has happened to Harry?”

“He’s hollowfying,” Kurosaki stated, his hands tucking into his sleeves. Lupin turned to him, face anxious.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that Potter is turning into a hollow,” Draco stated, which only caused Lupin to frown all the more.

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s really very simple,” Uruhara said, turning the man physically away from the withering boy so that he was facing the rest of the group. “Somehow, some way, that boy has managed to cultivate an inner hollow. Now a hollow is a being that is created when a soul allows itself to be transformed, due to negative emotions,” Uruhara explained. “This usually happens after death and not to every soul. Most pass on with the aid of Shinigami,” he gestured to Kurosaki and Toshiro. “But others get eaten.”

“Eaten?”

“Hollows eat souls,” Lupin gasped, but Uruhara didn’t allow him to look at Potter again. “Now, I don’t know much about the boy, but like I said before, somehow he’s got a hollow inside him. Now does anyone know how that could be possible?”

“The old man said something about a Horcrux,” Kurosaki said and Toshiro nodded.

“Hai, he seemed most distraught when he spoke of it. Almost like he knew.”

“He did,” Snape suddenly added, drawing the attention of the others. “Or at least, he knew that Potter carried a Horcrux inside of him.”

“What does that mean Severus?” Draco questioned, peering closer at the potions master. “What is a Horcrux?”

“It’s dark magic. Extremely dark magic, so much so that most books about the subject are banned or burned when found. In it’s simplest terms a Horcrux is a name given to an object that stores a fragment of a persons soul.” The surrounding Shinigami and quincy shifted, becoming stiff and alert at this piece of news.

“That goes against the balance,” Draco exclaimed.

“Why was this not detected by the Seireitei?” Toshiro muttered.

“How would some body even do that?” Kurosaki asked.

“Through murder,” Snape said with a shake of his head. “It is said that in order to make a Horcrux one must end the life of another. The act of doing so loosens the soul and the wizard uses that to their advantage to rip off a piece and store it in an object of their choosing.”

“You’re talking about the Dark Lord , aren’t you?” Draco mumbled and Snape nodded.

“Indeed I am. The Headmaster has long since believed that the Dark Lord had done something in which to prolong his life. What we did not know was that he had found a way to cheat death.”

“Cheat death?” Uruhara said, leaning forward with keen interest. “A Horcrux allows someone to cheat death?”

“It keeps part of the soul anchored to the living world. So in essence the person lives on. All they have to do is recreate their body. An easy feet for some of the more powerful.”

“Fascinating,” Uruhara gasped and Toshiro thought he caught a glimpse of two shining eyes beneath the brim of his striped hat.

“But what has this got to do with Harry?” Lupin asked.

“Surely you are not that stupid Lupin?” Snape snarled. “You know the story of what happened to the Potter’s as well as anyone. Take what I have just told you and apply it to that situation, you should come to some conclusions.” Lupin looked ready to argue, but his mouth only hung open as his brow furrowed, then his eyes widen and his skin paled.

“No. No that’s not possible.”

“There is no other possibility.”

“But he didn’t even mean to. He would have been destroyed, there would have been no body remaining to cast the nesseccary spells.”

“Erm ... would you like to share what you’re on about with the rest of us?” Kurosaki griped, but Toshiro silently agreed with him.

“We believe, that in the act of killing Potter’s parents, the Dark Lord loosened his soul. When the killing curse he cast rebounded on him, destroying his body, we think part of his soul managed to rip itself free and latch itself on to the only living source within the room.”

“Potter,” Draco whispered. ‘Y ... you think that Potter is a Horcrux.”

“Yes.”

“No!” Lupin denied. “He can’t be. They said he was fine, completely healthy with no side effects due to what had happened. They said he was fine.”

“And he was, but now it appears something has activated the soul fragment,” Snape looked to Toshiro, whose mind was furiously working.

_That would explain what happened._

_Hai, Master. The Dark Lord, from what we know, is evil and corrupt. It would not take much exposure to strong reiatsu for it to start to transform._ Toshiro nodded, even as he frowned.

_This is not good, Hyorinmaru._

“The soul fragment started to transform when exposed to so much reiatsu,” Toshiro stated, though looked to Uruhara for confirmation. The hat and clogged man scratched his chin and shrugged.

“Probably, though the only other case I have to compare it to is Ichigo and even he didn’t have someone else’s soul inside him.”

“Then how do we stop the transformation?” Lupin said and suddenly the group feel silent. Uruhara, cleared his throat and Draco looked away, Uryu tightened his grip on his bow and Kurosaki sighed.

“There is nothing we can do,” Toshiro said softly. “Once a soul starts to transform into a hollow, nothing can stop it, apart from moving on.”

“Moving on?” Toshiro didn’t answer Lupin’s question, instead allowing the man to realise the implication of his words. “No, no you can’t mean to kill him.”

“What other choice do we have?” Uryu said from his place closest to Potter, bow still directed at the boy, though his hands shook slightly. “Hollows need to be cleansed.”

“Then cleanse him,” Lupin insisted.

“The only way to do that is with a quincy arrow or a zanpakuto, right through the mask,” Toshiro said. “I’m afraid Potter would not survive. I’m sorry,” Toshiro spoke the last words quietly, but Lupin didn’t hear them, to busy shaking his head as he looked at the others for support.

“You can’t seriously be thinking about killing him, he’s just a boy, there has to be a way. Severus,” Lupin looked to the potions master, but the man could say nothing, only glance at his feet then away. “You’re all willing to write him off. To kill him to get to this hollow? Isn’t there something ...?”

“He has to fight,” Toshiro turned to Kurosaki, whose fists were clenched tightly at his sides. “He has to fight the hollow back, gain control of it somehow. It would always be a part of him and he would always need to keep it in check. But it wouldn’t kill him.” The substitute jerked a thumb at the boy, whose yells had quieted to whimpers and hisses. “The inner hollow is probably already fighting him for control, that’s why he’s acting so mindlessly, there’s no one in the driving seat. If the boy can come out on top, he’ll live.” Lupin sagged, but Uruhara snorted and shook his head at Kurosaki.

“The kid isn’t like you Ichigo. You had reiatsu on your side when you fought your inner hollow. Along with the visords, to keep you in check and stop you from going out of control. The kid doesn’t even know what’s going on, nor does he have the reiatsu needed to battle a hollow, even if it’s in his own head.”

“But there’s a chance,” Kurosaki argued, but Uruhara just scoffed at him.

“It wouldn’t make a difference, the hollow has more reiatsu and more knowledge. It will swallow the kid up, better just to put him out of his misery.”

“You are not touching him!” Lupin growled, eyes flickering to the amber colour of before, shoulders hunching ready to fight.

“There is nothing more you can do for him,” Uyru tried to reason with the man, stepping in close, banishing his bow. “This is the only way ...”

“We could warn him, there are ways,” Lupin insisted, turning to Snape, who twitched under his harsh gaze. “You could use legilimency.” Draco startled while the four foreigners frowned.

“What is legilimency?” Toshiro asked.

“It’s a way for a wizard to enter another’s mind,” Draco answered. “Not all wizards can do it, it takes a lot of skill, but Professor Snape is a master.”

“Draco,” Snape tried to silence the quincy, but the damage was already done.

“Snape can go into Harry’s mind and tell him what is happening, give him a fighting chance,” Lupin insisted. Toshiro wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose, but was stopped when Uruhara scoffed and shook his head.

“You wouldn’t even get one toe inside that kids head,” he said, Snape raised an eyebrow.

“You do not believe that I can enter someone’s mind?”

“It isn’t about not believing you,” Uruhara waved a hand, dismissing the potions master’s words. “Just that the hollow would just kill you before it would let you interfere with it’s host.” The two wizards looked startled and Kruosaki winced.

“Would it really be able to do that?” Draco asked curiously. “Surely it would be weaker than a hollow that has had time to gather and eat many souls.”

“Oh, you’d think so, wouldn’t you blondie,” Uruhara smirked. “But inner hollows don’t work like that. They feed from the soul of the host, gaining strength and learning just as the host does. It only takes time for them to become strong enough to take over. Add to the fact that this particular hollow is formed from the fragment of another powerful wizard, all with skills and knowledge the kid doesn’t know,” Uruhara shook his head. “He doesn’t stand a chance.” Silence was what greeted the end of the retired Shinigami’s speech. Snape and Draco kept blank expressions on their faces, Kurosaki just seemed angry, with the clenched fists, while Uryu appeared to be unsure if he should say anything. But it was Lupin who reacted the worst, the man fell to his knees, the bones cracked against the floor, but he didn’t react, merely hung his head in defeat. Toshiro stood there, taking it all in, while his mind worked furiously.

_There is something you could suggest._

_It may not even be possible._

_True, Master, but you should not just stay silent because of something so stupid._ Toshiro sighed, not able to resist the temptation to run a hand through his hair.

“We could use someone else’s reiatsu.” The silent group all jerked, turning their attention to the small captain, who tried not to fidget under their scrutiny.

“What do you mean?” Lupin asked.

“It is possible for a Shinigami to lend power to a living soul in times of need. Kurosaki here would be the primary example of such an act.”

“Are you suggesting that we give Potter some reiatsu, Toshiro?” Draco gasped, sounding more appalled than Toshiro would have thought.

“You can’t,” Uruhara snapped, eyes flashing beneath the brim of his hat. “If anyone placed their reiatsu within his body, it would only power the hollow, it probably wouldn’t even reach the kid.”

“I’m not suggesting we give him reiatsu to use,” Toshiro spoke calmly, trying to slow down his thought process in order to gather all of his thoughts.

“Then what ...?”

“Is it possible for you to take other’s with you when you use this legilimency?” Toshiro asked the potions master, startling the man. Snape furrowed his brow.

“Yes, though I have never had the occasion to do so. I know the Auror’s use the technique when interrogating a suspect, especially when they are a gifted occulmens.”

“Then there lies our answer,” Toshiro said confidently. “All of us,” he gestured to Kurosaki, himself and Uruhara. “Have high levels of reiatsu. If you take one of us with you, we should be able to stop the hollow from simply destroying you when you step into Potter’s mind. That would give us chance to warn the boy and maybe even assist in either subduing or destroying the inner hollow.” The group looked at each other uncertainly, as they each processed Toshiro’s plan. _They do not like it._

_They have not yet said anything Master._

_I can just tell. It was a stupid idea. I ..._

“That seems reasonable,” Snape agreed, Lupin nodding his head enthusiastically.

“If you think it will work Toshiro,” Draco said.

“Knew there was a reason they called him a genius,” Uruhara mumbled.

“I’ll go with the slimy wizard,” Kurosaki stated, causing Snape to choke in shock.

“S...slimy?!”

“No way can you go, Ichigo,” Uruhara snorted. “You leak so much reiatsu the kid might as well come back a Shinigami.” Kurosaki glared at the hat and clogged man.

“I’ve been working on it.”

“Clearly not enough.”

“You don’t ...”

“Uruhara is right, Kurosaki,” Toshiro interrupted before the argument could escalate. “Your reiatsu is far to unstable for you to be that close with another living human. You have already caused enough side effects with your friends in Karakura town.” Kurosaki opened his mouth to argue, but Draco got there first.

“I could go,” the quincy said. “I’ve always had good control of my reiatsu, plus I’ve been around Potter and other wizards nearly all of my life, none have had side effects from being exposed to my reiatsu.” Draco sounded almost smug as he cast a look at the substitute, which only got him a murderous glare in return. Toshiro sighed.

“I’m sorry Draco, but even though your reiatsu is well control there is just not enough of it for you to be able to combat the hollow and come out the victor,” Toshiro explained, though Draco huffed.

“I’ve destroyed plenty of hollows, how can this one be ...”

“You are not in peak condition, sending you in would not only endanger Potter, but yourself. No I will not allow it,” Toshiro stated, Captain voice coming in to full effect as he turned to address the whole group. “I will go with Snape, Uryu, Kurosaki and Draco will guard Potter, Uruhara,” the retired Shinigami tilted his head. “Can you increase the binding?”

“You know I can, I only used the first part of the incantation.”

“Then do so, I do not want the hollow to rampage if we can help it,” Uruhara gave a mock salute which got Toshiro rolling his eyes.

“You’re going to help Harry?” Lupin asked tentatively, still in place on his knees. It made Toshiro uncomfortable at the way the man appeared to be looking up at him, face full of hope.

“I am going to try,” the small captain said, casting a quick glance over his shoulder at the Great Hall doors. “But we cannot allow others to interfere.” Lupin’s expression morphed into one of affront.

“They wouldn’t ...”

“They do not understand what is happening and Snape’s spell will only keep them away so long. Potter is going to react violently, whatever we do, you must stop them from doing anything that would get in our way. He could die.” Toshiro let his words sink in, keeping his expression blank as he watched the man. _I do not like to do this._

_Do what, Master?_

_Deprive the man of support when he so desperately needs it._

_The wizards would only get in the way, you know this. It is best they are kept in the dark as long as possible. Lupin also knows this, it is why he does not argue with you._

_Still, it does not make me feel good to leave him alone._

_Have faith Master._

“I understand,” Lupin muttered, pushing himself to his feet, wiping a hand over his eyes as he gathered himself together. “I’ll keep them out of this as long as I can. But you must understand that there is only so much I can do. Harry is important to a lot of people.” Toshiro nodded.

“Hey, I’m ready over here if you are,” Uruhara called. Toshiro paused a second longer then swiftly marched to stand by Snape. Potter’s transformation had not changed since the initial moment of it. Toshiro could only assume that was a good thing, and Potter was still fighting in there somewhere.   

“Good luck, Toshiro,” he heard Draco call, but only lifted a hand in acknowledgement. Uruhara positioned himself beside Potter’s squirming form, taking a breath before lifting his palm once more.

“Hundred linked bolts!” the man bellowed and suddenly out of the air, several metallic bolts were formed, all pointed ends directed at Potter. It only took a moment for them to pierce him, one in each shoulder, leg and foot, the another through the centre of his stomach. The transformed Potter wailed, thrashing about as he tried to dislodge the binding that trapped him further. Lupin gasped, placing a hand over his mouth. Toshiro felt Snape twitch next to him, but to the man’s credit he never once looked away. Uruhara lowered his palm. “That should keep him in place. I wouldn’t want to go up to the third incitation if I can help it.”

“It shouldn’t come to that,” Toshiro said.

“If he starts to transform I may not have a choice,” Uruhara let the statement hang, Toshiro wisely decided to ignore it.

“Let us begin then,” he directed to Snape, galvanising the Potions master into action. Reaching out a hand he gripped the back of Toshiro’s neck with his long white fingers, with the other he raised his wand to point at Potter.

“Legilimens!” Toshiro heard Snape say before all went black. He did not feel his soul form fade from sight, nor hear the gasps of those around him. Neither did he know that Snape fell beside him, saved from cracking his head open by the quick reflexes of Lupin. No, all the captain knew was darkness, and a feeling as though he was being pulled towards something.

 _Hyorinmaru!_ Toshiro tried to call out to his ice dragon, but he received nothing to his cry. His senses could not pick up anything around him, his mind began to panic and just when he felt he should flare his reiatsu everything stopped and light began to come back to his vision.

_Master! Master, can you hear me?!_

_Hyorinmaru,_ Toshiro let out a relieved breath, quickly shutting his eyes in order to concentrate more on his zanpakuto spirit.

 _Thank all the gods, I could not sense you for a moment,_ the dragon rumbled and Toshiro felt a cold coil wrap around his waist.

_Neither could I, what happened?_

_Perhaps you should look around and see._ Toshiro wince slightly at the reminder and quickly opened his eyes. He was in a long corridor, it looked normal enough, though the paint seemed to be peeling off the walls in some places. Doors lined either side, placed around a foot apart, each appearing to glow a faint different colour to it’s neighbour.

“Where ...?” Toshiro’s musing was interrupted however when a hand fell on his shoulder. Reacting Toshiro spun, hand reaching for his zanpakuto, only to be halted by the sight of the potions master.

“Professor Snape.”

“Mr Hitsusgaya,” the man acknowledged, looking the young captain over with a critical eye. “You appear to have made it here in one piece.”

“As have yourself.”

“Indeed,” the man said, all the while his eyes flickered around, taking in his surroundings. “This is rather strange.”

“Where are we?”

“I can only assume that we are in Potter’s mind,” Toshiro frowned at the slightly uncertain words.

“You don’t know?” the captain asked, Snape stopped his assessment and gave Toshiro a flat look.

“I have been inside Potter’s mind before, but the legilimency I used at the time was only to brush the thoughts, to find memories and teach him to keep me out. This is more of an in-depth invasion.” Toshiro frowned.

“So this is the inside of Potter’s mind?” Snape shrugged.

“I assume so.” Toshiro looked about again himself, taking in the different doors set into the rough walls.

_This is Potter’s inner mind?_

_I do not believe so, Master,_ Hyorinmaru said. _This is not the part where he would hold his zanpakuto spirit if he was to have one._

_Then where are we?_

_I think this is more in line with the pathways. Corridors that either house memories or emotions and that can lead to the inner mind if you can interoperate them enough._

_That doesn’t make much sense,_ Toshiro huffed at the dragon, but Hyorinmaru seemed to have had enough as he remained silent. Toshiro grunted. “This is not the inner mind.”

“The inner mind?” Snape raised an eyebrow.

“The place where he would keep his spiritual self,” Toshiro explained. “We need to find that as that is where Potter’s spirit would have fled and is more than likely the home of the hollow.” Snape furrowed his brow.

“So, it is his centre, like in meditation?”

“Hai. Take us there.” Snape gaped.

“I cannot do that.”

“Why not? You have brought us into his mind, have you not?” Toshiro questioned, confused that the man was being so contrary.

“A person cannot just walk into another’s, inner mind as you put it,” Snape hissed. “It is the most protected part of the mind, the central cortex, where the sense of self his stored. Disturbing it could give Potter brain damage if I were to step or destroy something by accident.”

“But we need to go there,” Toshiro insisted, and Snape’s lips thinned.

“Then we will have to walk.”

“Walk?”

“Yes.” Toshiro sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Fine, we will walk.” And they did, down the corridor that went, on and on and on. The two fell into silence, both to lost in their own thoughts to care about the other. _What am I going to do Hyorinmaru?_

_What do you mean, Master._

_If we find Potter’s inner world, what am I going to do. I could give him my reitasu._

_I will not share your reiatsu, Master,_ Hyorinmaru growled. _It would be akin to sharing your soul with the boy and I will not allow that._

 _Possessive much,_ Toshiro mumbled.

 _Of you, Master? Yes._ The small captain huffed, but his lips twitched upwards. _Also your reiatsu would more likely do some harm to the boy._

_What do you?_

_We are ice, Master,_ Hyorinmaru said. _Most regular souls would not be able to deal with a reiatsu as cold as our own._ Toshiro hadn’t thought of that before, but when pointed out he could only agree. Most found his reiatsu when released to be too cold, even when standing near him, giving some to Potter would probably freeze him to death.

_Then what can I do?_

_What we can._

_Which is what?_

_We shall see._

_That’s just another way to say you don’t know,_ Toshiro snapped, which earned him a roar.

_The decision can be made when we find the boy’s inner world, Master, that should be our priority._

“Is there no end to this?” Toshiro asked Snape, as more doors just continued to appear in front of them, as though on endless repeat.

“I’m beginning to believe that there is not,” Snape mused, coming to a stop beside one of the doors. It was glowing a faint blue colour, lighting up the paint on the walls. Snape leaned closer, flicking out his wand he pressed the tip to the surface. Nothing happen. “We should open one of these.”

“Why?” Toshiro asked, Snape shrugged.

“The corridor just carries on, leading no where, going through the doors are the next best option.” Toshiro thought about it for a second, then nodded his assent. He pushed passed Snape, one had reaching for the door knob, while the other gripped his zanpakuto hilt, pulling the blade free from his back.

“Keep your wand ready.”

“You really think it will be nesseccary?” Snape asked.

“The hollow does not know we are here yet,” Toshiro said. “Once it does it will do everything it can to get us out. I’d rather be prepared for when that happens.” Snape didn’t comment and Toshiro twisted the knob, pushing the door open. Toshiro didn’t know what he was expecting to be on the other side, but it was not the neat little house with the tidy front garden. Toshiro frowned, stepping further from the door, Snape following him. There was nothing surrounding it, no street, no other houses, just darkness, but it was the feeling that unnerved Toshiro.

“What is this?” Snape asked, staring at the house with an intensity that surprised the captain.

“I am not sure,” Toshiro muttered as the two edged closer. They walked towards the drive, and as the house came closer Toshiro noticed that it was coloured oddly. Where the colours should have been vibrant, they were muted and dull. As they stepped onto the drive a soft sniffling came to Toshiro’s ear.

“Potter?” Snape suddenly said and Toshiro saw the man was staring at the house’s front window. There stood in front of it was a small boy, dark hair a mess, as well as the clothes he wore. He was pressed up against the glass, staring hungrily into the front room. Snape stalked passed Toshiro, striding up to the child, hand out to grab him.

“Wait! Don’t ...!” Toshiro started to protest, but was silenced when Snape’s hand fell right through the boy. Snape frowned, glancing at Toshiro who raised an eyebrow. “Is he not real.”

“No,” Snape said slowly, casting an eye around the house, gaze straying to the front room and the boy next to him, who continued to cry. “I believe this is a emotional recall.”

“Emotional recall?” Toshiro repeated.

“Yes, this place, it must mean something to Potter, been the root of some form of emotion that has shaped him throughout his life,” Snape mused. Toshiro came closer to the child, who did not so much as acknowledge anyone else was there. Teal eyes moved to the window, a family sat inside, all laughing and smiling. A large man with a thick moustache, a tall woman with a long thin neck and a boy, probably the same age as the child beside Toshiro, basking in the attention of the adults.

“Loneliness,” the word passed Toshiro’s lips before he could stop it.

“What?”

“You said this must be an emotional recall for Potter. Most likely it is loneliness,” Toshiro didn’t look at the Potions Master, his fists were clenched at his sides.

_Stop it, Master._

_Stop what?_

_Feeling as though you have wronged Potter in some way._

_But I did, didn’t I?_ Toshiro said. _I beat him for what he did to Draco, made him that scared he ..._ Toshiro trailed off. _I didn’t know that ..._

 _Exactly, you didn’t know Master._ Hyorinmaru snapped. _Knowing that he suffered a similar loneliness to yourself does not excuse that he nearly killed Draco and you had a right to some form of revenge for his lack remorse._

_But ..._

_But nothing, Master. It changes nothing._ Toshiro took in the dragons words, still unsure.

“You may be right,” Snape said, bringing back Toshiro’s focus. “I do not know much about Potter’s childhood, but he would have been an orphan after the death of his parents. It is perhaps he felt lonely when he was raised by the relatives as they were not his parents.” Toshiro glanced down at the boy, the tears that continued to fall even as he held back sobs.

_I have a feeling it was more than that._

_Probably Master, but we have other issues._

“So this is linked to Potter feelings of loneliness,” Toshiro mused. “Do you think all ...”

“Hitsugaya,” Snape suddenly interrupted, pointing his wand, Toshiro followed and saw the door to the house was open.

“What?”

“We should go inside.”

“Why?” Toshiro questioned.

“I don’t know, but it is better than walking down that corridor,” Snape said, marching to the door without bothering to wait for Toshiro.

“Hey, wait,” Toshiro called, but was ignored. “Kuso!” running Toshiro followed the Potions Master, who had already stepped through the door. Toshiro dashed through, only to nearly end up crashing into the back of Snape. “I told you to wait for me! What ...?”

“Ten points from Gryffindor, can you not for once make a spectacle of yourself, Potter?” Toshiro frowned, pushing passed Snape only to find himself in the Potions class room. Snape was stood in all his glory at the front of the room, though he appeared taller, more menacing, and his face was pinched and glowering down at another Potter. The boy was sat at one of the benches, alone as he looked away from the fake Snape, who continued to berate him. The faceless classmates that filled in the other spots in the room, were laughing, sniggering at Potter, who shrank in on himself further. Toshiro glanced at the real Snape, whose passive face was for once cracked in shock. He gaped at the scene, unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing.

_Humiliation._

_What Hyorinmaru?_ Toshiro asked.

 _It appears as though this is another emotional recall. Snape must bring up the feeling of humiliation in Potter, it is why we can see this image. It may also be a representation of how Potter sees Snape, though I can only speculate._ Toshiro’s own thoughts raced, but he didn’t have time to fully analyse them.

“Professor Snape ...” Toshiro started to say but was cut off when Snape rushed forward, standing before his doppelganger, who continued their diatribe.

“Stop it,” Snape said, to no effect. “Stop it, can’t you see your humiliating him. Stop it, just stop it!”

“Professor!” Toshiro called, stalking forward himself to grip the man’s shoulder pulling him away. “This isn’t real.”

“But ...”

“It’s not real professor, it is Potter’s feelings.”

“That doesn’t make this any better,” Snape replied, dark eyes straying back to the fake Snape.

“Maybe, but we don’t have time to deal with your inner conflict,” Toshiro saw Snape flinch, but the small captain didn’t care. “Hold it together until we get this mess sorted out.” The potions master looked as though he was going to argue, but the sound of the classroom door opening had the two turning and Toshiro, not relinquishing his grip, pulled the man through the door. Toshiro was now not surprised when another scene greeted him, this time a young Potter was stood in a tent, three other people were with him, but none were talking to each other. The sound of cheering filled the air, as well as the chanting of a name.

“Cedric! Cedric! Cedric!”

“This is the Triwizard Tournament,” Snape said in confusion, but Toshiro didn’t care for the details, his mind already calculating what he needed to do. Teal eyes found Potter, still younger than the version Toshiro knew, he was shooting nervous glances around the tent, but his gaze did stray on one of the boys, who was walking towards the tent flap, his head held high.

“Inferiority,” Toshiro stated and just as he thought, part of the tent pulled back, showing the way forward.

“Come on Professor,” Toshiro pulled the man again, making him squeak in surprise.

“What is going on Mr Hitsugaya?” Snape asked as they passed through the tent flap and on to another scene. Potter sat with a group of friends, in a room not dissimilar to the slytherin common room. Though he appeared to not be speaking, and the talk was going  on around him.

“I believe we are moving through Potter’s emotional recall, or emotional memories,” Toshiro explained, as he took in the new scene with narrowed eyes. “Shyness.” A window opened. “Each time we understand the meaning behind the scene, a new path opens.”

“And?” Snape raised an eyebrow in question.

“You said that you could not take us to Potter’s inner mind, but perhaps, the more we learn about Potter, the closer we get to his centre.”

“Centre?”

“His inner world,” Toshiro said as he made a beeline for the window.

“How can you possibly know that?” Snape asked and Toshiro snapped.

“I don’t know for sure, I’ve never done this before either, but it is better than doing nothing at all,” Toshiro glared at the man, who after a seconds hesitation, nodded. They climbed through the window and right into another scene. Potter with a girl, who seemed to be trying to kiss him while crying.

“How many of these do you think we are going to have to witness?” Snape’s voice sounded disgusted as he watched Potter, turn his head and blush as the girl continued to try and kiss him. Toshiro grimaced, unsure if he should feel sorry for Potter, or the girl who he was obviously feeling uncomfortable with.

“As many as it takes.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach 
> 
> Italics: Hyorinmaru’s and Toshiro’s mind speech/ spells

Chapter 18

Inner Mind

**With Draco, Ichigo, Uryu and Uruhara**

Draco didn’t know what to think when Toshiro vanished, one moment the Shinigami was there, the next he was gone. No puff of smoke, or warning, he just faded away to nothing. “Oi!” the boy, Kurosaki shouted, as Severus swayed and only the timely action of Lupin stopped him from hitting his head as he collapsed to the floor.

“Was that supposed to happen?” Uruhara asked, his hat moving as he turned to look at Potter, who had fallen still and silent.

“No,” the werewolf said. “What the hell happened?” brown eyes swivelled around at the others, all looking as stumped as each other.

“How are we supposed to know?” Uruhara pouted. “We’re not wizards, he cast the spell,” he nodded his head at Snape.

“Where did Toshiro go?” Kurosaki asked, panic seeping into his tone as he cast his own eyes around, looking for the small white haired captain. “He just vanished.”

“Indeed,” Uryu said, tilting his glasses down so they flashed, as he lifted a hand to his chin in thought. “I can barely detect his reiatsu.” Draco frowned at the words as Kurosaki turned on his friend.

“You can feel it? I can never find his reiatsu.”

“That’s because you’re useless at the finer aspects of reiatsu manipulation,” Uryu muttered. Draco ignored the two, walking to Severus, who Lupin had laid out of the floor. Draco tried not to let the image of the man he saw as a mentor looking so vulnerable bother him. But the usually stoic man’s face looked relaxed and carefree, a far cry from the usual dower man Draco had grown up with. Keeling down at his side, Draco ignored the werewolf as he delved a hand into the inner part of his outfit, where a small pocket was stitched where he kept his wand. Pulling the piece of wood free, Draco flicked it over the Potions Master, muttering a series of spells under his breath.

“Diagnostic spells?” Lupin asked, but Draco didn’t bother to answer the man. He finished with the last in the list, only to huff and furrow his brow in confusion.

“He’s sleeping.”

“Sleeping?” Uryu raised an eyebrow as Draco stowed his wand away. “Is this legilimency supposed to do that?” Draco shook his head.

“No, from what I know, the caster remains conscious the whole time,” Draco said as he studied the man on the floor.

“What about Toshiro?” Kurosaki asked.

“It could be an effect of the spell,” Lupin said, his eyes narrowed as he thought through his answer. “Shinigami are spirits, correct?”

“Hai.”

“Then it could be possible that because he had no physical body to anchor him, he got sucked into the spell itself. After all, some people theorize that the spirit is energy, spells are also energy, or at least, changed energy. Hitsugaya could have been caught up in the flow.”

“Why’s he asleep then?” the substitute pointed at Snape and Draco shrugged.

“Backlash, probably. It takes something out of a wizard to cast a spell. Having a being such as Toshiro along for the ride would have made it harder for Severus to maintain his centre,” Draco mused. “It probably even altered the spell itself.”

“How?” Lupin asked, clear curiosity in his tone.

“Legilimency is mainly used to view another persons mind. It’s possible, with Potter’s transformation and Toshiro’s added reiatsu that the two have somehow entered Potter’s mind.” The quincy’s eyes ghosted over to the boy wonder, who while still transformed, was quite. Draco didn’t know if that was a bad thing or not. “At least in a spiritual sense.” Lupin gasped, though it was Uruhara who summed it up.

“So basically, they’re inside the boys head?”

“Basically,” Draco answered, which earned him a grin.

“That is really rather interesting.”

“We don’t have time for you to indulge in your curiosity hat and clogs,” Kurosaki huffed. “What are we supposed to do for them?”

“There’s nothing we can do,” Draco said, standing to his feet. “We just have to wait.”

“But surely ...”

“What about, ‘there’s nothing we can do,’ do you not understand?” Draco snapped.

“I’m just trying to help, at least I’m doing something,” Kurosaki glared.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the quincy demanded.

“Nothing,” Kurosaki turned his head away, which only wound Draco up even more.

“You think I don’t care about what’s happened? That I’m not worried? Well sorry to point this out to you, but you’re not the only one that gives a shit about Toshiro. And unlike you, Severus is like family to me, so don’t judge me.” Kurosaki gaped, opening his mouth to protest.

“I don’t ...”

“Remus, what’s happening?” the group startled, all turning to see someone staring out of the bashed in doors of the Great Hall.

“Who is that?” Uruhara asked.

“Fillius,” Remus called back, stepping in front of Snape, blocking him from view, discreetly pulling his wand. “How is Dumbledore?” Draco saw the half goblin hesitate on the threshold of the doors, the blonde wondered if Snape’s concealment spell was still in place, with him being down for the count. As subtly as he could he cast his own, it was no where near as good as the professors, but it was the best he could do under the circumstances, he only hoped no one came to close.

“Stable, for now, though we could do with Severus, can he come?” Kurosaki winced, even Uryu had a look of panic.

“He’s a little busy at the minuet,” Lupin said, trying to keep his voice even. “There is a situation with Harry ...” Draco grimaced at that statement as Flickwick was quick to jump on it.

“Mr Potter? What is happening out there Remus? We can’t see out of the doors and we don’t want to cross them yet. Where is Mr Hitsugaya, Mr Malfoy?”

“They ...”

“Harry!”

“Oh, god,” Draco mumbled.

“Whose that?” Uruhara leaned forward to get a better look at a scuffle that was happening near the bashed in doors.

“A Weasel,” Draco said, getting a glare from Lupin for his trouble.

“Mr Weasley, you can’t got out there.”

“Ron please, calm ...”

“I’m not calming down! How can you just stand there Hermione? Harry could be dead for all we know!”

“I’m not just standing here! I care about him just as much as ...”

“Harry! Let me go! Get out of my way! Harry!”

“Ron!”

“Ron, stay in the Great Hall, it’s not ...” Lupin had started to walk forward, but Weasley was quicker, pushing back the people hidden by the remains of the doors, that had probably been holding him at bay to rush into the entrance hall. The red head, face twisted in determination, faltered as he took in the state of the entrance hall. The pieces of stone, the cracks in the walls, it was chaos.

“Oh my god,” Granger’s voice came from behind the fuming Gryffindor. “What happened in here?” Weasley was only momentarily distracted however, surging forward he headed right for the group. Kurosaki shifted, hand moving to his back, so his fingers brushed the hilt of his zanpkauto. Uryu subtly went closer to Potter’s still form, as though his slim build would be enough to hide the transformed boy. Uruhara just laughed.

“Harry!”

“Ron, stop.”

“Professor Lupin,” Weasley pulled up short as the shabby man intercepted him. “What’s happened to Harry?”

“Harry’s fine Ron, but you need to go back to the Great Hall,” Lupin spoke soothingly, as though to an angry toddler, but it did nothing for Weasley, who kept right on speaking.

“Dumbledore’s badly hurt, Madam Pomfrey’s really concerned for him. Harry would want to see him. Where is he?”

“Ron ...”

“Professor Lupin,” Granger came up beside Weasley, looking earnest as she glanced around the entrance hall. “Is Harry ok?”

“He’s not hurt is he?” Weasley demanded to know, looking past the man, who shifted to block his view. “He just ran out here, he wouldn’t listen to us. He even was curcioing Bellatrix before hand.”

“Harry was what?” Lupin asked, aghast. Suddenly a growl, followed by a snarl filled the quiet entrance hall.

“Shit, the kid’s awake,” Uruhara called.

“Harry!” Lupin shouted, automatically turning to the boy, but it was all the confirmation that Weasley needed.

He shot passed the older wizard, ignoring Granger’s yell for him to wait. Draco cursed, using his speed to grab his fellow classmate by the arm, which he pulled up and around his back, unbalancing him enough for Draco to bring him down, forcing Weasley’s face to the floor with a yelp.

“Don’t move,” Draco said in Weasley’s ear, as the red head continued to struggle against him.

“Malfoy? Malfoy, what the hell is going on? Where is Harry? Where is he? I swear if you ...” a roar cut off the rest of Weasley’s words and the cracking of reiatsu being pulled on followed it. Weasley stilled, as his head snapped up. Draco cursed again as he saw the Gryffindor had an unrestricted view of Potter, partly masked face, snarling at Uruhara and Uryu who stood over him. “H ... Harry?” Weasley whispered, as though he was trying to convince himself of what he was seeing. “Harry? Harry!” He tried to push himself up, but Draco kept him pinned. His own reiatsu was not completely recovered, but he had enough to keep the human in place.

“Stop moving,” Draco hissed.

“Malfoy, what did you do to him?”

“Nothing, you just need to ...” another howl came and the sound of snapping.

“Crap, he’s struggling.”

“Place the other barrier, Uruhara!” Kurosaki shouted.

“I do that and I might lock those two inside with him,” Draco looked to see the hat and clogged man nodding to Severus, who was still laid out on the ground. The quincy was distracted though as a fist started to pound on his back.

 “Let go! Let go of him, Malfoy!”

“Back off Granger,” Draco growled, though it did nothing to deter the witch.

“Hermione stop,” Lupin snapped, snatching the girl away from him.

“But Ron ...” another crack cut through the air and Draco spun to look at Potter. He was straining against the bolts in his body. Crying out and snarling as yellow eyes glared at those around him. The arms were slowly lifting from the ground, sliding up the bolts as Potter pulled himself free.

“Do something!” Draco yelled, standing up, dragging Weasley with him.

“Like what?” Uruhara said. “I finish the incantation I could trap Hitsugaya and Snape with him, that binding is final.”

“Kuso!” Kurosaki spat, pulling his zanpakuto from his back. “Place a containment barrier, I’ll hold him back if he tries to break free.”

“Ichigo.”

“Kurosaki, you can’t do that by yourself,” Uryu said, coming up beside the substitute.

“Don’t have a choice.”

“Get away from him!” Weasley suddenly yelled as Kurosaki stepped closer to Potter, his shoulders now completely off the floor.

“Harry! Harry!” Granger called. “Professor please stop them, what are they doing to him?” Granger begged as Lupin held her back.

“Granger, we aren’t ...” Draco didn’t get to speak the rest of his sentence as Weasley kicked him in the shin, making him yelp and his grip loosen.

“Harry!” Weasley darted forward before Draco could grab him.

“Weasley, don’t!” Draco called, pushing forward to race after him, but his body protested the movement, his muscles protesting as he tried to infuse reiatsu. “Damn it,” Draco gritted out. “Kurosaki!” the substitute turned, but as he did so Potter finally managed to pull a bolt out. That was the beginning of the end. With a hand free, clawed fingers gripped another bolt, yanking it free as he pulled himself up.

“Shit,” Uruhara mutter, lifting a palm to form the barrier.

“No don’t, you’ll trap Weasley!” Draco called, trying his best to push himself forward but his body was just not recovered enough. Kurosaki faltered, distracted by the call, so Weasley ran passed just as Potter pulled himself free.

“Harry!” the transformed wizard’s yellow eyes found the source of the yelling, twisting round to face the red head as he ran at him. Weasley finally pulled up short, face paling as he stared at his friend, who no longer recognised him. “Harry?”

“Get out of there!” Kurosaki yelled, but to late as the hollowfied boy jumped on his once friend, sending both to the ground. Nails pieced the flailing boys skin, keeping him in place as the hollow child leaned over, mouth opening wide as he started to build a cero. Weasley screamed, calling his friends name over and over. Granger joined, fighting against Lupin who stood there in shock. Draco cursed, trying desperately to get his reiatsu to respond, only to get a half hearted response. Kurosaki, rushed forward along with Uryu, but both quincy and Shinigami would be to late to save Weasley. Uruhara kept his palm ready, watching and waiting. Draco didn’t notice the sudden flux of reiatsu within the entrance hall, or the gasps of the wizards that had remained watching from the Great Hall doors. But he did see a blur as something went hurtling into Potter, sending the wizard flying from Weasley as he released the cero, sending it crashing into the ceiling, cracking the stone and sending some falling onto the people below. Draco flinched as he looked up, mouth open to yell as a large piece of stone dislodge and would have landed on top of him if hands hadn’t gripped his shoulders, lifting him up and carrying him away.

“Whoa, that was a close one,” Draco blinked, he was being held in someone’s arms, almost like a bride, something soft was next to his cheek. Turning his face up he saw a beautiful looking woman, with soft orange hair, who was looking at probably where the stone had landed on the ground, shattered into shards so it was scattered across the floor. “If I’d have been any later you’d have died,” the woman commented, not even looking at Draco.

“Who are you?” the quincy asked and finally he was acknowledged. The woman stared at him for a moment then beamed. The hands that had previously been holding him suddenly tightened and Draco flailed as his face was smashed into two soft round mounds.

“Oh, you are just to cute,” the woman cooed, all the while Draco was suffocating in her bosom. “If I knew wizards were this sweet I would have made sure to come with Taichou.” Draco would have said something, but the words would have only come out a muffled mess.

“Rangiku, you’re killing him.”

“What?” the woman, Rangiku asked in confusion.

“You’re breasts are going to kill the cute wizard.”

“Oh,” Draco was instantly let go, so much so he landed with a thump on the ground. “Sorry,” the woman said and Draco finally got a good look at her. Dressed in Shinigami uniform she carried a zanpakuto on her hip, with a pink scarf around her neck.

“Hey, you alright?” Draco looked round, Kurosaki was leaned over him, his hand out. The blonde took it, taking a look around the entrance hall. There were Shinigami everywhere, stood in places that blocked the entrances and exits, even though Toshiro’s barrier were still in place. A shriek filled the air and Draco saw Potter, the boy was back on the ground, pinned in place by a Shinigami with a white hyori, a zanpakuto at his throat.

“What’s going on?” Draco asked.

“The Gotei thirteen has arrived,” Kurosaki answered, looking nervously at the gathered group.

“What? Not pleased to see us, Ichigo?” Rangiku asked with a smirk.

“How did you know to come here?” Kurosaki said instead of answering.

“The Head Captain ordered it,” another voice came and the three were approached by a dark red haired man, with tattoos going down his neck. “Though it took us a while to track the location, if it wasn’t for the reiatsu spike,” the man shrugged.

“Renji,” Kurosaki acknowledged, though the Shinigami only gave a nod. “You came?” the guy sighed.

“My Taichou is here,” he jerked a thumb at the hyori clad Shinigami that was pinning Potter to the ground. Draco peered closer and saw long dark hair, partly pulled back in a clip with an elegant passive face that stared down at the hollowfied wizard.  

“Where is my Taichou?” Rangiku suddenly asked, looking around carefully, a pout forming on her lips. “I thought for sure he would be here.”

“Ichigo?” Reji inquired, though the substitute only looked nervous. “Who is this?” the second question was directed to Draco, judging eyes dragging over the quincy, who bristled.

“Erm ... well that’s ...”

“Kurosaki Ichigo,” an old voice called and all the Shinigami in the entrance hall stiffened, coming to attention. Draco himself felt the powerful reiatsu that seemed to swamp over them. He turned to the entrance hall doors where an old man, one hand clasped around a walking stick and a long white beard that fell down from his chin entered. Another white haired man was stood just behind him, but he was barely noticeable compared to the ancient looking man who dominated with his very presence. Renji and Rangiku went to their knees immediately, heads bowed as they came closer.

“Head Captain Yamamoto,” Renji said. “The area is secured, Kuchiki Tacihou has the hollow detained and we will begin preparations.” The old man didn’t react, only stopping when he was before the substitute Shinigami and the blonde quincy. Draco felt someone else come up behind them and wasn’t surprised that Uruhara was there, along with Uryu who looked uncertain to be surrounded by all the Shinigami. The head Captain looked around, before fixing back on Kurosaki.

“You are here,” it was a statement.

“Hai, Toshiro called. He ...”

“Where is Hitsugaya Taichou?” the man demanded.

“Ah, well that’s ...” a roar cut off Kurosaki’s words, Potter was straining against the Captain that had him pinned. The zanpakuto cut deeper into the boys neck which caused him to scream.

“Stop! You’re hurting him!” Weasley shouted, he was being held by another Shinigami, a short haired man, who had a number tattooed on his face, Draco was to far away to see what it was. “Please, he needs help!”

“Head Captain,” the man, Kuchiki said, voice cool and detached. “The hollow is becoming to aggressive. Do I have your permission to put it out of it’s misery?” Draco stilled, mouth opening as he processed the Shinigami’s statement. The Head Captain hummed, but did not answer straight away.

“You can’t kill him!” Granger screamed, as she finally fought her way free of Lupin’s grip, the werewolf himself too shocked by the proposal to stop her. The witch rushed across to Kuchiki, but was quickly grabbed again by some of the lesser members of the Six Division Captain’s squad. “He’s sick, he must be under some form of spell! Please, you can’t just murder him!”

“It would not be murder,” Kuchiki said, as he pressed his zanpkauto harder, drawing a bit of blood from the still raging Potter.

“That wouldn’t be the best idea, Byakuya,” Uruhara sauntered forward, smirk back on his face. “You wouldn’t want to risk the little Captain, would you?”

“What are you talking about, Uruhara?” Kuchiki asked.

“Indeed Uruhara, what is the meaning behind what you say?” the Head Captain himself said, but Draco had, had enough.

“He means that Toshiro, as well as Professor Snape are right now inside Potter’s mind,” Draco stated angrily, stepping passed the substitute to look the old Shinigami right in the face. “If you kill Potter now, you could endanger them, seeing as they are connected to him, in one form or another.” Draco pointed to Snape, who was still laid out of the ground, having been spared the falling debris from the ceiling. “Toshiro vanished when Snape cast the legilimency spell, so his spirit is probably inside Potter, who knows what could happen if you tried to destroy Potter, while Toshiro was still in there.”

“My Captain is inside that hollow?” Rangiku’s voice sounded disgusted as she stared wide eyed at the snarling hollowfied wizard. Draco nodded, which had a few of the other Shinigami surrounding them muttering.

“Damn, Ichigo, what mess did you drag us into this time?” Renji asked.

“It wasn’t me,” Kurosaki protested. “Toshiro was the one ...”

“You are a quincy,” the Head Captain broke through the babble, his lined face turned down to better look at the blonde. Draco swallowed, but held his ground.

“Yes.”

“The one Hitsugaya Taichou spoke of in his reports,” the man seemed more to be musing to himself than actually asking Draco anything. The quincy shivered as the reiatsu of the man flexed and swirled around them, he was a powerful soul, probably even stronger than Toshiro, and the white haired Captain’s reiatsu was one of the strongest Draco had even felt, present company included.

“He’s my friend,” Draco stated, gaze unflinching even as Renji gave a startled laugh.

“He lets you get away with calling him by his first name?” the tattooed man asked, sounding more awed than upset.

“Taichou,” Rangiku breathed out, a smile lighting up her face.

“Is he indeed,” the Head Captain muttered, Draco watched the old man and was surprised when a he caught the small upward twitch of the lips. “He has gone in to save the boy?”

“If he can,” Uruhara interjected, before Draco could speak. “The kids hollowfying from having another persons soul placed in his body.”

“Something like that is possible?” Renji asked in shock, causing Uruhara to shrug.

“For these wizards, yes.”

“This is troubling,” the Head Captain said, he cast his face to take in Potter, then drifted to Snape, then back to Draco. “It seems we will have to keep the boy alive until Hitsugaya Taichou either saves the child or is rejected by the hollow,” he announced to the other Shinigami who all straightened and bowed their heads.

“Hai, Taichou.”

“Kuchiki Taichou, contain the boy. Uruhara, see to the wizard.” Kuchiki nodded once, pulling Potter up before swinging him into a wall where he cracked the stone from the impact.

“Hold him,” Kuchiki called to his division members, who all crowded around Potter, holding him in place. Uruhara shrugged his shoulders and moved to check Snape, who was still out of it.

“Two arrancars escaped from the battle,” Kurosaki said to the Head Captain.

“Arrancars? Aizen?”

“Manufactured with the use of wizards, I don’t know about Aizen,” Draco explained with a slight frown.

“The arrancar should be dealt with. Lieutenant Abarai.”

“Hai!” Renji stepped forward.

“Take a detachment to deal with the arrancar, I do  not want any traces to be left here. Track any others you can detect with in the area.”

“Hai,” Renji instantly rushed off, followed by some of the Shinigami.

“I don’t believe there are any others,” Draco said.

“Nevertheless, I will have the whole area checked,” the Head Captain turned away.

“Erm, excuse me,” Draco twitched as Lupin came closer, looking nervously at the Head Captain, especially when the old Shinigami’s scrutiny was turned to him. “But you can’t just take over.”

“I think we can,” the man behind the Head Captain said sternly. “Situations dealing with hollows are under the jurisdiction of Shinigami.”

“But this is a wizarding school,” Lupin insisted.

“That does not matter.”

“It does to them,” Lupin jerked a thumb back at the Great Hall, where the crowd around the doors was getting larger and louder by the second. Draco winced as he saw several teachers and order members, all with the their wands drawn.

“I regret to say that Lupin may be right,” Draco said, getting a surprised glance from the werewolf. “Those wizards and witches back there, they will do something stupid if things spiral. The best thing you could do is talk with the Headmaster.”

“Headmaster?” The Head Captain asked.

“He runs the school, though he looked a little worse for ware.”

“Minerva is within the school,” Lupin added. “They would listen to her in Dumbledore’s place.”

“Why should I speak with them?” The Head Captain said with a raised eyebrow. “They can do nothing to us.”

“They can make life difficult,” Draco grunted with an annoyed look. “If anything they could attack, or call in the Ministry of Magic, that would really not be a good idea.” The Head Captain kept silent a moment, Draco watched the passive face, unable to read what the old man was thinking. Finally he bowed his head and leaned heavily on the walking stick held in his hand.

“Very well, I will speak with this Headmaster.”

* * *

**Inside Potter’s mind with Toshiro and Snape**

Potter sat in a polished looking kitchen, watching a large boy stuffing his face, while his own plate remained empty. “Hunger,” Toshiro said tiredly, not surprised when yet another door opened and he and Snape passed through it to find yet another scene.

“This is beginning to grow tiresome,” Snape grumbled, not even bothering to be shocked at the next instalment of Potter’s emotional recall memories. The boy looking awkward in the shower, surrounded by some other boys. Toshiro didn’t bother to reply, teal eyes sweeping over the scene, though in his mind he whole heartedly agreed with the Potions Master.

_There is nothing you can do about it Master._

_There must be something._

_If there is I do not know it, after all I am merely a dragon,_ Toshiro scowled sending an angry thought to the zanpakuto spirit, who merely retreated back into Toshiro’s inner world.

“Mr Hitsugaya, if you would please,” Snape’s face was turned away, but he jerked his head at the still playing scene.

“Why can’t you be the one to identify it?” Toshiro asked, petulance slipping into his tone. Snape raised an eyebrow and sneered.

“Unlike you, Mr Hitsugaya, I will have to continue teaching this young man if all goes well. I would rather limit my interaction with ... this.”

_Can’t blame him there, Master._

_Shut up Hyorinmaru._ Toshiro glared at the Potions Master. “You think it’s any better for me? Shyness.” A door opened.

“I cannot possibly know,” Snape said as he walked passed. “But unless you can think of anything else that will aid us in reaching our destination, then we will continue with this plan.”

“You could do something,” Toshiro said, as he followed.

“Such as?” Snape sneered. “I care nothing for the boy.” Toshiro snorted.

“Your reaction says otherwise,” the small Captain muttered.

“Excuse me?”

“You were distraught with how the boy saw you. Though it is not as though I can blame him,” Toshiro shrugged. “You humiliate him.” The white haired Shinigami was forced to pull up short when Snape spun to face him angrily.

“I do not humiliate him,” he growled, Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

“Were we watching the same scene?”

“Just because I do not treat him like a prince, does not mean that I humiliate him. It builds character.”

“Is that what your bully said to you?” Snape’s face flushed a rage filled red. He stalked closer to Toshiro, hand snapping out to grip the front of his hyori.

“You know nothing.”

“I know how Potter’s father bullied you in school,” Toshiro spoke calmly, uncaring for how the Potions Master’s face twitched. “Though I’m sure he humiliated you, I don’t think that was what spurred the reaction. Was it your Father or Mother?”

“Be quiet,” Snape hissed.

“Did they hit you as well?” Toshiro asked, but was surprised when Snape snarled and his wand came up. Working instinctively, Toshiro pulled himself from his grip, wrapping his own fingers around Snape’s wand hand, releasing his reiatsu. Snape stilled, gasping as the icy reiatsu penetrated his skin. “Calm down,” Toshiro said softly, all the while his reiatsu swirled. “I didn’t ...” however the rest of the Shinigami’s sentence was cut off as a booming sound echoed around them. The door that they had been walking towards swirled and vanished like mist, along with the scene that had still been playing, leaving the two alone in darkness.

“What is going on?” Snape panicked.

“Kuso!” Toshiro cursed, freeing Snape, to switch his grip to his zanpakuto. _I released to much reiatsu._

_Most likely the hollow has noticed._

_Really Hyorinmaru?_ Toshiro growled, as another boom filled the silence.

“Mr Hitsugaya?”

“The hollow has felt us.

“How, it didn’t before.”

“I released to much reiatsu when ...” Toshiro cut himself off as light flashed in front of them, sweeping over the two like a wave, blinding the Shinigami and wizard momentarily. Toshiro shut his eyes, keeping his zanpakuto out a head of him, ready.

“Oh my, this is rather interesting.” Toshiro snapped his eyes open, taking in the new surroundings. They were in a station, King’s Cross, if Toshiro remembered correctly, from when he took the train to Hogwarts, all that time ago.

“Potter?” Snape asked, and Toshiro saw that the Potions Master was gaping at someone stood a head of them. Toshiro took in the hollow, for it was a hollow. It had no colour, a black and white image of Potter, smirking at the two of them. The false Potter tilted it’s head and smiled.

“Yes Professor?”

“Where is Harry Potter?” Toshiro asked, voice cold and with a hint of a demand. The false Potter laughed and spread it’s arms wide.

“Why, I’m right here,” it laughed.

“Mr Hitsugaya, Potter is ...”

“You’re a liar, hollow,” Toshiro said, zanpakuto shifting in his grip as he tensed, body prepared as the hollow snapped it’s mouth shut.

“You’re no fun, Toshiro.”

“That’s Hitsugaya Taichou, hollow. What have you done with Harry Potter?” he asked again, which set off another round of cackles.

“Mr Hitsugaya, what are you talking about?” Snape asked. “Potter is right ...”

“That is not Potter,” Toshiro explained as the hollow watched the show with glee. “That is a hollow, Potter’s inner hollow and it would do well to tell me exactly what it has done with Potter.” Snape gaped, still unsure whether to believe Toshiro or his eyes. The hollow finally stopped laughed, wiping a hand over his face, so that only a smirk remained.

“You really are a soul reaper, aren’t you Toshiro?” Toshiro gritted his teeth. Unable to hold in his anger he shunpoed forward and slashed at the hollows chest. “Whoa!” the false Potter yelped, jumping back to avoid most of the attack, though his clothes were torn and a little skin was nicked, causing a slither of red blood to stain the black and white image. “You have a bit of a temper don’t you, Toshiro?”

“Where is Potter?”

“Not here,” the hollow growled, finally loosing it’s own patience. “The pathetic kid didn’t even put up much of a fight.”

“You killed him?” Snape asked, shocked. The hollow grinned.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Potter isn’t dead,” Toshiro said, expanding his senses a little to feel at the reiatsu around him. “I can still feel his reiatsu.”

“This is the boy’s inner world,” the hollow said with amusement. “Of course you can still feel him.”

“King’s Cross is Potter’s inner world?” Snape sounded confused and even Toshiro could agree with his bemusement.

_A station?_

_It must mean something to him Master._

_Then an ice field means something to me?_

_Of course Master._

_But you won’t tell me?_

_It is not the job of a zanpakuto spirit to explain his Master’s own inner world._

_Very helpful,_ Toshiro griped. _Can you follow the boy’s reiatsu?_ The dragon snorted and Toshiro smirked, before directing his attention back on what was happening. 

“Of course,” the hollow announced. “The kid loves Hogwarts, I was surprised he didn’t just set up shop in the damn castle, but the station is where he met the family he sees as his own, so?” the hollow shrugged.

“Family?” Snape said, face twisted in thought. “The Weasley’s.”

“Stupid family,” the hollow scoffed. “Like we would want to be one of them.”

“Don’t you mean you?” Toshiro said. “You are not Potter.”

“I’m better than that weakling,” the hollow snarled. “I have power, knowledge, control, more than he ever did. I know what we really want.”

“And he doesn’t,” Toshiro muttered, earning a nod of satisfaction from the hollow.

“The kid would let others use him, let them walk all over him without so much as a protest. He doesn’t deserve to be in control of the body that I make my own.”

“So you killed him,” Snape said. “To take control?”

“It’s my right,” the hollow growled angrily. “I’m the power behind the thrown here, why should I let him use my skills, my talents, for what? For them to be used by old men that just want to see me dead at the end of it?”

“You’re skills?” Snape raised an eyebrow. The hollow’s smirk twisted, so his lips came together and a hiss came from his throat. “Parseltongue,” Snape whispered in awe.

“You know what that means,” the hollow said, flicking his tongue out. “Don’t you, Severus?”

_Master, I have him._

_About time Hyorinmaru,_ Toshiro said, ignoring the hollow and wizard to shunpoe away.

“Oi, get back here!” the hollow called, quick to follow, but Toshiro didn’t care. He tracked the reiatsu Hyorinmaru had found, darting through the deserted station until he was stood before the barrier that marked the way between platform’s nine and ten.

“Potter,” Toshiro confirmed, looking at the boy who seemed to be buried into the stone of the barrier. The bricks had moulded around him, so only his torso and head were free. He looked beaten up, with blood on his face, coming from his mouth and nose, a dark bruise around one of his eyes. Toshiro stepped closer, hand reaching up to slap at the boy’s face. “Potter. Oi, Potter?”

“Oh you found him,” Toshiro glanced back to see the hollow come to a stop. The smirk that had been on his face was gone as he eyed the defeated wizard with distain. “Shame.”

“I know you can’t kill him,” Toshiro said.

“What makes you think that?”

“You were not originally part of Potter’s soul,” Toshiro answered. “You’re just a leech and if you killed Potter, you wouldn’t be able to claim his body for your own. Voldemort.” The hollow stiffened, slightly, his cheek twitched.

“So, you know about that.”

“Dumbledore spilled.”

“Ha, so the old man finally admitted that he knew about it,” the hollow grunted. “Figures it would take me destroying the boy for him to do something about it.”

“Potter isn’t destroyed.”

“Not yet.”

“Mr Hitsugaya!” Snape called, the hollow turned to the wizard and Toshiro used the opportunity to seize hold of Potter, gripping his head and forcing a little healing reiatsu into the wizard.

“Potter wake up!” the wizard jerked, the foreign reiatsu not moulding well with his own.

_Not to much, Master. We don’t want to alter his soul._

_I know Hyorinmaru._

“H ... Hitsugaya?” Toshiro refocused as Potter’s eyes opened hazily. “W ... what?”

“Potter, listen to me, you must ...” Toshiro gasped in pain as a foot kicked him in the side, sending him flying from Potter and across the station floor. Cursing, Toshiro dug his zanpakuto into the ground to stop his flight, skidding to a stop.

“Mr Hitsugaya!”

“That wasn’t very nice, Toshiro,” the hollow shook it’s head as it took a place in front of the trapped Potter. “Trying to help the boy.”

“Hitsugaya? What’s going on? What’s ...?” Potter stopped as the hollow turned to him, giving the stunned boy a wave. “You.”

“Welcome back, though you could do with going back to sleep now.”

 “You tried to kill me,” Potter said, which made the hollow cackle.

“If I had wanted to kill you kid, you’d be dead.”       

“And we know why that is,” Toshiro said. “You can’t kill the boy, Voldemort, not without jeopardising the body you’ve found yourself in.” The hollow huffs, crossing it’s arms over its chest like a petulant child.

“Might be worth it, just to get rid of him.”

“My Lord,” Severus’s voice came, Toshiro glanced at him, his pale face whiter and eyes wide as he stared at the hollow shaped in Potter’s image. “My Lord, it is truly you?” the hollow grinned.

“What do you believe Severus?” the hollow asked, which caused the Potions Master to swallow nervously.

“You feel like the Dark Lord,” those words earned him an approving smile. “But there is something ....”

“He has bonded with Potter,” Toshiro said. “The soul that was once part of Voldemort was only a fragment, it could not survive on it’s own.”

“Be quiet Shinigami,” the hollow sneered, face twisting into a scowl.

“It clings to the boy, feeding off him. Potter,” Toshiro suddenly called to the still trapped boy. “You must fight him, or ...”

“Shut up!” the hollow bellowed, arm coming up from beside it and instantly a katana was in it’s hand. Launching itself at the white haired Captain, Toshiro was forced to dodge aside as the katana’s blade came down. “Don’t you be giving him spoilers now.” The small captain twitched his own grip on his zanpakuto.

_You cannot fight him yourself Master._

_Why not Hyorinmaru?_

_This is Potter’s mind,_ the dragon explained. _If your were to destroy the hollow, you could kill Potter along with it. It’s tendrils are in too deep._ Cursing, Toshiro refocused as the hollow ran at him again. Ducking the child Captain tried to get back with in distance of the still trapped Potter, but the hollow was determined to keep him away.

“You’re rather annoying,” the hollow said as it swung the katana, missing the Captain who aimed his own kick at the creatures stomach.

“Shall I take that as a compliment?” the hollow laughed, rushing Toshiro again. The white haired boy avoided the obvious attack, but did not expect the spell that was shot off from the wand, hidden in the hollow’s other hand. “ _Stupefy!”_ Toshiro gasped, the effects of the stunning spell, diminished on him though they were, still stung and made his feet give a little beneath him. Gritting his teeth, Toshiro fought off the rest of the effects, but it wasn’t quick enough to avoid the blow to the back, sending him flying.

“Thought that might work,” the hollow crowed, as Toshiro skidded to a stop, far from where Potter was trapped. “Pumped a little more reiatsu in, still not enough to completely over come your own reiatsu, you are a Captain after all.”

 _Forgot about the wands,_ Toshiro cursed himself.

 _Hai Master,_ Hrorinmaru agreed. _If only we had thought to have our own wand with us._

“Hindsight is a wonderful thing,” Toshiro muttered as he faced the hollow again. The thing had stopped, head cocked to the side as it tapped the wand against a cheek in thought.

“You know, this is getting all rather boring,” it said with a pout.

“Boring?” Toshiro asked, causing the hollow to laugh.

“While I enjoy fighting with you, Toshiro, I’d much rather get back to the main event.” With an abrupt turn the hollow pointed the wand at Snape, who flinched. “Severus, would you be so kind as to get rid of Toshiro.” The Shinigami gaped, even as Snape shivered under the stare of the hollow.

“My, Lord, I can’t ...”

“Don’t lie to me, Severus,” the hollow snapped. “I know the only way you could be here is legilimency.” The words were hissed out, Toshiro stood still, watching Snape’s face as he stared at the fake Potter.”

“My Lord, I don’t ...” the Potions Master didn’t finish his sentence as a spell was sent at him.

“ _Crucio!_ ” Toshiro was shocked as the dark man fell to the ground, withering in pain even as he kept his lips tight together to stop a scream from passing them.         

“Professor Snape!” Potter called.

“Kuso!” Toshiro cursed, taking a step forward to stop the hollow. The fake Potter snarled, wand flicking at the still trapped boy. A snake erupted from the tip, sailing through the air to wrap around Potter’s neck.

“Don’t move Shinigami, unless you want me to kill the boy.” Toshiro stopped instinctively, teal eyes narrowing.

“You won’t kill him.”

“Do you want to risk it?” Toshiro bit his lip, the hollow smirked. “Severus, stop crawling around down there and get up. I know you had to have brought the Shinigami here, your skill in legilimency is well known.” Snape coughed, a small splat of blood staining his otherwise pale hand. Shakily he got to his feet.

“My Lord, you knew I brought him here?”

“Who else could it have been?” the hollow shrugged. “While I admire your need to stay as my spy, I think the time has come for you to let your true allegiance be known.” Snape stiffened, eyes growing wider as the hollow smirked.

“Allegiance?” Potter asked, his brow creased, as he stared at the Potions Master.

“Oh, you didn’t know Potter?” the hollow asked. “Even if I had been a part of your soul, without all the knowledge I have from being a part of my former self, I could tell the Severus was playing you all for a bunch of fools.” The hollow stretched out it’s hand, gesturing to the pale man with a grin. “Come, Severus, it is time for you to show them the side you are truly on.” Toshiro watched as the Professor kept silence, unsure of how to approach the rapidly escalating problem.

_I need to do something._

_You cannot act rashly, Master. You could risk both the Professor’s and Potter’s lives._

_But Snape ..._

“I knew it,” Potter hissed, leaning as far forward as he could, eyes blazing. “I knew you couldn’t be trusted. All this time you were on his side, stringing Professor Dumbledore along.”

“Potter,” Snape muttered but the boy was to irate to care.

“You knew about this from the start didn’t you? Planned it all with Voldemort. Bastard!”

“Potter, shut up!” Snape shouted but the laughter of the hollow filled the air.

“You give Severus to much credit, Harry. He had no idea I was inside you, at least not like this until he stepped inside your mind.” The hollow shook its head, wiping away the last of its mirth before its eyes became cold. “But now it’s time for him to go.” Snape flinched under the gaze, one hand twitched towards his forearm. “Come Severus, end your spell, so you and Toshiro can leave.”

“Snape, don’t. Potter will die if ...” but was silenced when the snake around the boy’s neck hissed, tightening it’s grip so Potter chocked.

“You think he cares about the boy?” the hollow asked. “Severus has no care for anyone but himself, self preservation, like any good Slytherin, is his top priority.” The hollow shot Snape an amused look. “But Potter he hates because of his father. The bully that stole the girl of your dreams, Severus. You never really forgave Lilly for that either, that’s why you told me what the seer said.” Toshiro frowned, but Snape seemed to be in turmoil.

_What does that mean?_

_Who knows Master, but it is getting to the man,_ Hyorinmaru said.

 _I can’t do anything without risking Potter. If I release my reiatsu and attack I might as well turn the boy into a hollow myself._ Toshiro clenched his fists as the hollow chuckled.

“Now Severus, be a good boy and do as I say.” The wizard did nothing for a moment, then slowly he lifted his wand.

“Professor Snape!” Toshiro protested, but there was nothing he could do as the man raised the wand up to his head, keeping it there for a second. The suddenly he twisted, wand coming down in a slashing motion to cut the snake’s head off with a blast from the tip. Potter gasped, the snake slithering from its previous position to coil on the floor, dead.

“What?!” the hollow shrieked, but the thing was forced to jump away as Snape banished his wand once more, and a spell was spat at the thing, only to crack into the ground with a bang. The hollow landed, face twisted into a snarl, while the Potions Master stepped in front of Potter. “Severus!”

“You’re right,” Snape calmly stated, though his hand shook. “I never really forgave Lilly for marrying that man. I hate Potter’s father, that will never leave me even when I die. But my disgust for you overwhelms both of those feelings, even my contempt for the boy.” Potter gaped at the man’s words, even Toshiro had to fight  not to let an expression of shock cross his own features.

 _The man has strange logic,_ Hyorinmaru muttered, to the agreement of his Master.

“You’re betraying me, Severus?” the hollow growled, but the Potions Master didn’t respond, instead turning and blasting at the wall, causing a chuck to fly off, freeing one of Potter’s legs. “Bastard!” the hollow launched itself forward, but Toshiro was quick to intercede, locking the hollows katana with his own zanpakuto, while his other hand gripped the wrist of the creatures wand arm.

“I don’t think so.”

“You can’t kill me Toshiro,” the hollow said. “I’ll devour the boy!”

“Only if he lets you.”

“He can’t stop me!” Toshiro hissed as the hollow pushed forward, trying to gain ground. “You need to get out of my way!” The small captain could feel the reiatsu building and instantly reacted, forcing the hollow away from him with a powerful shove so it was sent flying. Turning on his heel he raced back to Potter and Snape, who was in the process of finally pulling the boy free from the wall.

“Hitsugaya, what ...?” Potter tried to question, but the Shinigami didn’t give him time. Gripping him by the shoulder, he pulled Potter around so he was facing the hollow, the reiatsu a visible aura around it.

“You must fight Potter. Stand your ground, and do not use what little I can give you all at once. Make it count.” Releasing the shocked boy’s shoulder Toshiro pushed him forward, then carefully, using the very tip of his zanpakuto he pierced the small of the boy’s back, allowing a tiny part of the his large reiatsu to flow into the boy’s soul. Potter gasped as the reiatsu entered his system, his own magic starting to come to life in reaction to the denser reiatsu now working its way through him. Toshiro pulled back quickly, head coming up just in time to see the hollow release its own reiatsu. “Snape!” The man darted forward, grabbing the Shinigami, wand coming up. The white haired Captain closed his eyes as the reiatsu descended on them. Toshiro felt as though he had been thrown, his body flying through the air, and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that he truly was flying, only to crash land harshly into a stone wall, which cracked under his weight.

“What just happened?”

“Who was that?”

“Taichou? Taichou!”

“Hitsugaya Taichou, are you alright?” Toshiro blinked, a face was leaning over him, he shook his head to clear the fuzziness.

“Uryu?” he asked, making white clothed quincy above him smirk.

“Hai, you sure know how to make an entrance,” a hand was offered and Toshiro gratefully took it. However as he was pulled to his feet he was instantly grabbed and pushed against two soft mounds.

“Oh Taichou, I was so worried. They said you were inside that boy’s head, but then you just reappeared, and went right into the wall. What happened?” Toshiro’s words only came out as muffled noise, as his face was smothered in his lieutenants bosom, much to his annoyance. Finally he got his hands up and shoved the woman away.

“Matsumoto!” he bellowed, which only got him a smile from the irritating menace.

“Hai, Taichou?”      

“Hitsugaya Taichou,” the small Shinigami instantly jumped to attention, body swivelling and falling into a practised bow.

“Soutaichou,” he snapped out as the aged man came from the Great Hall, a small group coming up behind him.

“Toshiro!”

“Draco!” Toshiro automatically called back, eyes coming up to see the blonde quincy rush passed the Head Captain without a care. Soon Toshiro was rocked backwards as the blonde enveloped him in a hug. “O...oi, Draco.”

“You disappeared,” the quincy mumbled softly, even as he kept the small Captain close to him. “Don’t do that again.” Toshiro wanted to keep his stiff posture, but caved slightly, allowing a hand to come up and pat the quincy’s shoulder.

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t care.”

“Hitsugaya Taichou, if I am not interrupting.” Toshiro snapped instantly into Captain mode, pushing Draco away from him to face the Head Captain.

“No sir,” Toshiro bowed again. “Hitsugaya Taichou, reporting back in.” The Head Captain slammed his walking stick as he came to a stop before the white haired Captain.

“Your report.”

“Hai, I was able to locate Potter within his inner world.”

“Harry? You saw Harry?” both Shinigami shot looks at Weasley, who shrunk under the combined glares.

“You spoke with the boy?”

“Hai, Severus Snape is skilled with entering another’s mind,” Toshiro glanced towards the man, who was being helped up by Lupin. “However the hollow noticed our presence.”

“It isn’t destroyed,” the Head Captain noted, his own gaze shifting to where Kuchiki Taichou was stood with several members of his division, a barrier formed as they surrounded Potter.

“No, the risk was to great to the boy’s soul,” Toshiro said.

“But Harry’s still alive in there?” Lupin suddenly asked. “You said you spoke to him.”

“Hai, his soul is intact, for now. I have done all I can for him,” Toshiro spoke carefully, not wanting to reveal how he had transferred a small portion of his power to Potter.

_It would be wise if they never knew._

_Hyorinmaru, it is not as though something like the Kuchiki incident would happen in this case,_ but the dragon roared.

_I will not take that risk, not with you Master._

“This is troubling,” the Head Captain spoke, as the hollowfied wizard snarled, slamming his body against the yellow coloured barrier around him. “We cannot leave things as they are. Kuchiki Taichou.”

“Hai!”

“Prepare to lower the barrier, we will end the boy and free his soul.” Chaos erupted at the Head Captain’s words, the wizards protesting angrily.

“You can’t do that!”

“Harry’s still alive in there! You can’t just kill him!”

“Head Captain,” Toshiro turned, surprised to see Dumbledore, supported by one of the teachers and Flickwick at his side, come forward.

“Headmaster Dumbledore, you should rest,” the Head Captain said. “Your soul is weary.”

“I cannot when you are about to kill one of my students,” Dumbledore’s voice was firm, but even Toshiro could tell it was a pain for the old man to stand.

“We spoke on this Headmaster. If there was nothing we could do for the boy, our only option is to destroy the hollow, the boy would pass on to soul society.”

“But something has been done,” Dumbledore said, with a small smile to his lips. “Mr Hitsugaya has given Harry a chance.”

“With all due respect,” the Head Captain said lowly. “That does not change how the situation should be dealt with.”

“But it gives the option of waiting.”

“I will not wait and place more souls at risk,” the Head Captain snapped. “Kuchiki Taichou.”

“Hai, Soutaichou,” the older Captain began to move around the barrier so he was facing Potter, hand wrapping around his zanpakuto. Toshiro had remained silent throughout the exchange, allowing the conversation to go on around him, while his mind worked furiously.

_I can’t let this happen, Hyorinmaru._

_I follow where you lead, Master_

_Thank you, my friend._ Using shunpoe and the element of surprise, Toshiro shot across the room. Taking Kuchiki unawares he knocked the older Captain out of the way taking his place in front of the hollowfied Potter. But instead of facing the raging wizard, he turned to the rest of the room, pulling his zanpakuto free to hold out in front of him.

“Do not drop the barrier,” he barked to the division members, who flinched but did as ordered.

“Hitsugaya Taichou, what is the meaning of this?” the Head Captain demanded.

“I cannot allow you to destroy the hollow yet, Soutaichou sir.”

“Taichou!” Matsumoto shouted, hands flying to her mouth in horror.

“Have you lost your mind, Hitsugaya?” Kuchiki said, as he pulled himself up from where he had been thrown. “The boy is done for, you can do nothing else for him.”

“He is still fighting the hollow,” Toshiro denied.

“You cannot know that.”

“I do, Professor Snape,” Toshiro called to the Potions Master. “You saw the hollow within Potter’s mind. If it had truly won its battle with the boy and controlled the body, would he be acting like this mindless beast?” As though to illustrate Toshiro’s point further, Potter gave another shriek, ramming his head against the barrier, causing blood to spill, before the regeneration kicked in.

“The wizard could not possibly understand what he saw,” Kuchiki scoffed. “Wizards cannot understand what makes a hollow.”

“No,” Snape spoke suddenly. “The soul fragment, or hollow as you call it, was intelligent.” He looked to Kuchiki, curling his lip in a show of annoyance. “I do not believe it would behave in such a manner if it was in control. More likely it would be trying to fool us into letting it loose.”

“You see,” Toshiro turned to the Head Captain, whose face was unreadable. “We should not be so quick to condemn if there is a chance the boy can pull through.” Toshiro tried to keep the note of pleading from his voice, but he was sure he did not fool the old captain. _I have to convince him._

_And if you do not, Master._

_I don’t want to think about it, Hyorinmaru._

“While I understand your desire not to act hastily, Hitsugaya Taichou, I cannot allow the child to continue to be a threat.” The Head Captain’s voice betrayed nothing of his thoughts, so mild was his tone. “The risks are too great for the creature to escape if we delay.”

“But sir ...”

“Enough!” the old Shinigami called. “I can see you have been around these wizards for far to long, Hitsugaya Taichou. Your reasoning is being misguided. Kuchiki Taichou, detain Hitsugaya Taichou.”

“Hai,” Kuchiki immediately answered, drawing his own zanpakuto. Toshiro tensed, ready to defend his position, but there was no need as a bolt of blue and red was shot right at the sixth division Taichou, forcing him to jump backwards in retreat. “What the ...?”

“Back off, Shinigami.”

“I can’t let you do this Byakuya.”

“Kurosaki, Draco,” Toshiro said, stunned as the two took up positions between him and the other Captain. Draco with his bow drawn and ready, Kurosaki already in his strange bankai, black zanpakuto held tightly in his fist.

“Move aside,” Kuchiki said, which only got him a scoff from Draco.

“No way, we’re not letting you stop Toshiro from trying to save Potter. Hell the guy annoys the heck out of me and I won’t let you kill him.” The blonde quincy turned his head to catch the Head Captain in his hard gaze. “I see now why Shinigami think the only way to stop something is to cut it down, or kill it, without thinking of an alternate solution.”

“Byakuya, you know this isn’t right. He’s just a kid, he can over come this,” Kurosaki tried to reason, but the sixth division Taichou scowled.

“You cannot possibly understand the types of decisions that have to be made for the good of the balance. I do not want to kill the boy, Kurosaki, but when other souls are at risk I must look to the path with the least repercussions.”

“Sounds like the easiest way out.”

“Kurosaki.”

“Soutaichou,” Toshiro spoke again, ready to plead his case to his superior if he had to. Something suddenly crunched behind him, one of the division members holding the barrier in place screamed. Another crack and Toshiro jerk as something pierced through his back. Gasping the white haired Captain didn’t hear the shouts of the Shinigami, his lieutenant, Draco or the wizards. His free hand instead came up to feel at something protruding out near his stomach. It was hot and wet, teal eyes finally managed to focus on the blood, that coated a white claw. Turning his head slightly Toshiro saw the outline of Potter’s mask, feral yellow eyes snarling at him, victorious to be free of the barriers.

“Hitsugaya!”

“Taichou!”

“Toshiro!”

_Master!_

“Shit,” Toshiro mumbled as the hollowfied wizard snarled, lunging forward for it’s next attack.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! So this is the last chapter folks! Hope you've enjoyed the story, like I said before, I posted this on Fanfiction and it's been on there for a while, but I thought why not put it on the Archive to, seen as I like both sites. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Cheers! D.S

Chapter 19

Endings

**Inside Potter’s mind**

Harry felt the surge of magic wash over him, blinded momentarily so he was forced to close his eyes. He felt Hitsugaya ripped away from him, he wanted to turn, to call out to the boy, but his body wouldn’t respond. It was as though a heavy weight was resting on his shoulders, anchoring him to the ground. Then, just as suddenly as it had come, it vanished. Harry almost gave out as the pressure lifted, his body swayed, and his eyelids flickered open, blinking away the spots that had come over his vision.

“Well that worked as I hoped, though now I have to deal with you again.” Harry looked up to see his doppelganger, no, what did Hitsugaya call it? A hollow, a fragment of Voldemort’s soul. Lips twisted in a smirk, pleased with what it had done. Harry looked behind him, only to find Hitsugaya and Snape gone. Panicking, Harry spun all the way around, green eyes searching.

“Hitsugaya! Snape!”

“No use calling for them. I kicked them out, Severus should have known better than to betray me,” the hollow sniffed. Harry twisted, aiming an angry look at the hollow, who just return it with a sneer of distain. “What? You thought they were going to rescue you?” Harry didn’t say anything, but he knew inside that was what he had thought. Seeing Hitsugaya and Snape, them freeing him from the trap the hollow had placed him in, he thought he was saved. He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy, his life never was. _Feeling sorry for yourself, Potter?_ Harry shivered as the voice sounded much like Malfoy, complete with irritating tone. The hollow laughed, “they couldn’t do a thing, even if they had wanted to. I’m a part of you Harry,” the hollow slinked forward, voice suddenly soft. “We’re one and the same you and I.”

“You’re a soul fragment of Voldemort,” Harry said.

“I may have been, but I’ve been  a part of you nearly all of your life. We’ve practically become one and the same.” The doppelganger eased closer, a harmless smile stretching the white face, seeming innocent.

“That’s not ...”

“Not true?” the hollow asked. “Who gave you parseltongue? The power boost to perform all those acts of heroism you insist on doing?” closer the hollow came. “I did, and I asked for nothing in return.”

“I didn’t even know you were there.”

“But I could have made your life much harder,” the hollow said, coming up so close that only the stretch of a hand separated it from Harry. “Tried to take over, but I didn’t. That’s because I’m a part of you, Harry.” A hand twitched, the hollow shifted and Harry reacted. As a katana came up into his field of vision, an icy tug came from inside him, something heavy fell into his hand and with all the practise over the year Harry was able to block the attack with his own katana, locking the two blades together between him and the hollow. His doppelganger hissed, the pale face twisting from a pleasant façade to one of venom.

“Harry ...”

“You’re not a part of me,” Harry said, arms shaking as he kept the lock in place, all the while the hollow furiously tried to break free. “Some of you might have been, at some point, but you’ve been tainted by Voldemort. I don’t want to be anything like you.”

“You can’t stop it!” the hollow bellowed, suddenly throwing his arm up, unlocking the katanas then bringing it back round full force. Harry dodged, seeker reflexes kicking in, along with his training with Hitsugaya. After the initial dodge he struck back with a an attack of his own, using the power in his shoulders, he swung round, pushing forward with his legs as the katanas connected. The hollow grunted, not expecting the strength. Harry grit his teeth and dug deep, managing to force the hollw back a step.

“I won’t let you trap me again,” Harry growled.

“I’d like to see you stop me,” the hollow hissed. Releasing the tension behind it’s katana, Harry had to stop himself from falling forward. The hollow took advantage of his distraction, waving it’s wand to cast a stunner at Harry’s head. But thankfully, the gravity in his fall brought Harry down faster than the spell could connect. Tucking into a roll, the green eyed boy wonder, sprang back to his feet, managing to keep his katana from cutting him to ribbons, a hand delving into his own pocket. “Just give in already. I know all the skills you have from kendo, more spells than you will ever know. It’s easier just ...” the words ended in a shriek as the hollow was hit with a spell, right in the arm. It was a simple binding spell, but it manage to lock the arm in place, the hollow not able to lift it.

“You’re not the only one with a wand,” Harry smirked. The hollow snarled, Harry watched, slightly concerned as the air around his doppelganger started to glow a faint red colour. The arm Harry had hit sparked and Harry physically saw his spell broken with a shower of light.

“Very true,” the hollow said, wand coming round to shoot off a spell before launching its body forward to attack. Suddenly spells were flying while the two Potter’s went at each other with their Katana. Harry gritted his teeth as he barely was able to deflect another blow, along with ducking another spell. It was true that the hollow knew just as much about kendo as himself, and it’s spell repertoire was much wider. Harry was sure that most of what it was sending his way was dark curses, causing the boy wonder to avoid them, and cast a shield charm to keep them at bay. Harry’s mind worked furiously, he had to stop the fragment, but he didn’t know how he was supposed to do that. Hitsugaya had said to fight it, but what exactly would he do if he managed to defeat the thing? Should he kill it? Would that kill him? He didn’t like to admit it, but the thing was right, that it was a part of Harry. His darker emotions, things he liked to pretend weren’t inside of him. How could he just destroy all of that? A cut to his knee brought Harry out of his thoughts, his legs gave way slightly beneath him, stopping him from completely avoiding a spell that grazed him on the shoulder. Pain erupted immediately, Harry felt the familiar effects of the cruciatus curse. Clamping his mouth shut, he stopped the screams, but the hollow took advantage, kicking Harry in the side, so he was sent to the floor. Before Harry could even think of getting up, the blade of the katana came down, stabbing right through Harry’s stomach. The boy wonder couldn’t stop the scream even if he had wanted to. Blood bubbled up, choking him, some spat out of his mouth, while it seeped from the wound around the katana blade. The hollow laugh, leaning it’s weight on the katana, forcing it in deeper. “Did you think you could beat me?” the hollow waited for an answer, but all Harry could do was gasp in a breath. “Foolish boy. You forget who I was originally part of. I’m more than you can ever be.” Harry growled, eyes narrowing in hate at his own face, which smirked at him. “Don’t worry, I won’t kill you, not yet at least. But once I’ve absorbed enough of you, you’ll just become a part of me, won’t that be fun?”

“N ...n ...”

“No?” the hollow mockingly asked. “But I have such plans for us. Once I’m in the drivers seat I’ll have to kill Severus. He played me, I can’t let betrayal like that go unpunished, I might even keep him alive for a while to play with. That Hitsugaya though, the soul reaper brat is to dangerous to keep around. I might even take out my old self, having him around could be complicated, and after all, two Dark Lords would make things a little crowded.” Harry wanted to say something to the thing, but with the pain in his stomach and the katana pinning him to the stone ground of King’s Cross station, no words would come. “Oh don’t think I’ll forget about you though, Harry,” the hollow said. “I have to do something for the little fight you’ve given me. Those friends of yours,” Harry’s head snapped up, staring wide eyed into his own face. “I think they’ll be nice appetisers, their souls, so full of anguish that their own friend will destroy them. Oh,” the hollow shivered. “It will be delicious.” The hollow laughed, but Harry had stopped listening, his mind gone blank as he took in the hollows words. Ron and Hermione, it was going to kill them. He was going to kill them. No, he couldn’t let that happen, he had to stop it, stop himself, he had to. A sudden painful spark of something cold lit in his chest, it surge through his body, lighting his very nerve end on icy cold fire. The hollow howled, jumping back, Harry gasped as the katana left his stomach, but the pain that had once been there was gone. He looked down to see the wound closed, as though it had never been. Standing to his feet, hand reaching out to grip his katana, Harry stared at his hands. A blue energy was surrounding them, his whole body in fact, it covered him in like an aura, lighting up the area around him with it’s strength.

“W... what is this?” the hollow hissed. “You should not have reiatsu like this. It’s to powerful,” it tried to take a step closer, but the power within Harry flared, making it difficult for the boy wonder to keep standing, but the hollow backed off instantly. “Where did you get it? It can’t be yours, it can’t be!”

“It’s not,” Harry agreed, though his voice was a whisper. “It’s Hitsugaya’s.” He knew he was right, his mind already drifting back to the white haired boy’s last words. _“You must fight Potter. Stand your ground, and do not use what little I can give you all at once. Make it count.”_

“Hitsugaya? The little bastard soul reaper! I should have known he would do something.” The hollow said. “It doesn’t matter. So what he gave you a little power, you can’t kill me, you won’t, you don’t have it in you.” Harry clenched his fists, the hollow flew at him, but Harry didn’t dodge, he let the hollow strike him once again, katana sliding through his flesh. But he wasn’t the only one struck, having brought up his own weapon, the hollow didn’t even register that Harry’s own katana was waiting for him until it was hilt deep in it’s own chest. The hollow gasped, shock blooming over its face. “Y ... you ...”

“You’re right,” Harry breathed out. “I can’t kill you, I probably couldn’t even if we kept fighting for the next hundred years.” As Harry spoke, he coughed, splattering blood over the doppelgangers face, who was growling lowly. “Some of you is Voldemort, but some of you is me, and if I can’t kill you, I’ll have to accept you.” The hollow stilled, then laughed softly.

“Accept me? I don’t want to be accepted boy wonder, I want to rule. You ruined this body, this life. I deserve to be in the drivers seat.”

“Maybe, but I’m not going to let you.” Harry reached up hand falling onto the hollows shoulder, who flinched under the touch. The blue glow intensified, then spread onto the hollow.

“What are you doing?” the hollow asked, panic coming into it’s tone. The blue glow travelled further, until it covered the whole of Harry’s doppelganger, then, slowly, it started to head back towards Harry, taking the hollow with it, so it slowly started to disappear. “No. No! You can’t do this to me! I finally got a chance to be free! This was my time! You can’t stop me when I got so close, you can’t!”

“I will, because I have to. You’re me, and you’re Voldemort. I’ll keep you in check, forever if I have to,” Harry said determinedly. The hollow howled, as more of it vanished, absorbed back inside Harry. Soon only the head remained, still screaming and cursing Harry to the last.

“Don’t think this is over Potter,” the hollow hissed, eyes glowing an eerie red. “I will get out, somehow, someway and when I do, I’ll end you.” As the last of the words were spoken, the hollow completely vanished. Harry felt the ice cold power leave him, the katana break and shatter as white over came his vision and his body felt weightless.

“I know you will,” Harry whispered. The boy wonder closed his eyes, enjoying the weightless feeling around him. Slowly it was replaced with a falling sensation, getting faster and faster. Suddenly his body felt like it had been slammed into, his bones ached, his head was pounding. Harry blinked open his eyes, clearing the spots from his vision.

“A ... awake at last ... Potter?” Harry blinked, eyes widening as he stared at Hitsugaya. Face splattered with blood, as he was pinned beneath Harry. His white coat and black outfit was ripped to pieces, blood flowed from cuts, a deep wound near his stomach and much to Harry’s horror, around his own fist that was buried in the white haired boy’s chest.

* * *

**The Shinigami, Quincy and wizards, after hollowfied Harry escaped the barrier**

_Master, you must move!_ Hyorinmaru called. Toshiro grit his teeth and did as his dragon bid, ripping himself away from Potter’s claw.

“Toshiro!” he heard Draco call.

“Taichou, get away from it,” Matsumoto cried.

“Hitsugaya Taichou!”

“Get back,” Toshiro growled to the advancing Shinigami, as he turned to face the hollowfied Potter. The boy snarled, launching himself at the small Captain, attacking with claws that would have no trouble slashing Toshiro to bits.

“Hitsugaya, it’s over,” Kuchiki shouted, shouldering passed Kurosaki and Draco, who were both to stunned by the turn of events. “The boy is out of control, he needs to be destroyed now.” The sixth division commander shunpoed forward, but Toshiro quickly intercepted, kicking the other Captain aside, though he landed heavily so blood spilled from the still open wound. “Hitsugaya!” Kuchiki protested as he stopped himself from crashing into a wall.

“I can’t let you,” Toshiro gasped out, but he knew he was fighting a loosing battle. The tides had turned and unless Potter got himself together, Toshiro didn’t know if he’d be able to stop the other Shinigami from simply knocking him aside and destroying Potter. The hollowfied boy came at him again and Toshiro found himself defending himself, along with trying to corral Potter away from the others in the room, that would see him dead. Toshiro blocked Potter’s claws with his zanpakuto, which earned him a shriek. But Toshiro’s victory was short lived as Potter jerked away, then kicked the Shinigami in the side, right where his wound was, sending him crashing into a stone wall.

_Master!_

_I’m alright Hyorinmaru._

_No you are not,_ the dragon snapped. _This is going to far._

 _I know what I’m doing._ Toshiro denied, shunpoing away before Potter’s fist could hit his face.

“Toshiro!”

“Stay back Draco,” Toshiro yelled, feet skidding beneath him as he came to a stop, spinning back round to face the hollowfied wizard. However his vision of Potter was blocked by the back of the Head Captain. “Soutaichou.”

“That is enough Hitsugaya Taichou,” the old man spoke evenly, slamming his walking stick into the ground, making the sound echo around the room.

“Soutaichou,” Toshiro came up to the man, approaching his back with quick steps, even as he felt his body protest. “I just need to keep him under control for a little longer. I ...” the rest of his words were cut off though as his mouth opened in a gasp, and his body bowed, as the Head Captain slammed a fist into his stomach.

“Taichou!” Matsumoto cried, but Toshiro couldn’t have responded to her call. His breath was gone, locked up in his chest. Teal eyes sort out the Head Captain’s face, it was set and grim, but Toshiro could have sworn he saw a glimmer of regret.

“Kuchiki Taichou!” the Head Captain called, and that was all the six division Captain needed, engaging Potter, who screamed, whether in pain or rage, Toshiro didn’t know.

“I’m sorry, Hitsugaya Taichou,” Toshiro heard the Head Captain whisper. Toshiro gaped, unable to respond. His body gave out, finally. The small Captain felt a hand go around his shoulders, easing him to the ground, laying him on his back as his stomach throbbed from the harsh hit. “I really am.” The hands left him, only to be replaced by softer ones, stroking across his face, moving hair out of his eyes.

“Taichou! Taichou!”

“M...Mat....sumo...to,” Toshiro managed to gasp out, turning unfocused eyes onto his lieutenant. The woman smiled at him, eyes a little glassy.

“Hai, Taichou. It’s alright now. Rest, you’ve ran yourself into the ground,” she laughed a little, but it sounded strained. “You always do when I’m not around.” Toshiro listened, slowly turning his head to look around. The wizards were just stood, staring, Weasley and Granger were fighting against Shinigami guards, as they shouted and pleaded. Toshiro caught sight of Kurosaki, the small Captain was surprised that the substitute was not in the middle of the fight. Instead he was loitering, hands nervously clutching his zanpkauto, face twisted in turmoil and uncertainty. Finally Toshiro found what captured everyone’s attention. Kuchiki Taichou, his zanpakuto out in his hand, battling with an enraged Potter, the Head Captain looking on, fingers around his walking stick, tense and ready. Kuchiki aimed for Potter’s head, the blade was stopped by the sharp claws, though they barely managed to deflect the blow away. Potter skittered aside, but Kuchiki chased, the Head Captain following behind and slowly, between the two of them, they were herding Potter into a corner.

“P...Potter.”

“Shh now Taichou. There’s nothing you can do. Let the Soutaichou and Kuchiki Taichou handle everything,” Matsumoto tried to sooth, but it had the exact opposite effect.

“No,” Toshiro hissed out, hands shakily trying to push himself up, but Matsumoto was quick to force him back down.

“No Taichou, you can’t go back out there. You’re exhausted, the Soutaichou cut off quiet a bit of your reiatsu when he punched you. You shouldn’t even be able to move.” Toshiro frowned at his lieutenants words.

_She’s right, Master._

_Hyorinmaru?_

_The Soutaichou used his attack to block off a large portion of our reiatsu._

_Why would he do that?_ Toshiro fumed, all the while ignoring Matsumoto’s advice to lay back, as he pushed himself up.

 _To keep you from fighting, Master,_ the dragon said, a cold coil curling around his waist. _He knew you would not back down and sort to stop you, before you could get yourself killed._

_I would not have died. Potter needs time._

_Time he no longer has, Master,_ Hyorinmaru stated. _There is only so long you can hold onto hope, before you have to except that you can not do anything._ Toshiro sat, still and silent, Hyorinmaru’s words cutting him to the core. He knew the logic behind them, how could he not? Probably, at one time in the not to far distant past, he would have simply killed the boy and not regretted a thing. But then things had changed. Toshiro’s eyes sort out a familiar figure, Draco. At first the white haired boy thought he was standing beside Uryu and Uruhara, but then he caught sight of the hands that kept the blonde quincy in place, as he shouted and raged.

_He hasn’t given up._

_What, Master?_

_Draco, he hasn’t give up, he believes Potter can make it._

_He does not understand..._

_He believes in me!_ Toshiro shouted, startling his dragon so the coil flexed. _He believes that I can save him, that I have saved him. He has faith in me,_ Toshiro stared at the quincy, then fixed his eyes back on the fight. Kuchiki was gaining ground, the Head Captain and himself having finally gotten Potter trapped in a corner. _I can’t let him down._

 _Even if that is true, there is nothing you can do now,_ Hyorinmaru protested. _The Soutaichou has blocked your reiatsu, we barely have enough to stand up._

_We can blast through the block._

_Master! That is insane,_ Hyorinmaru growled. _You could burn yourself out, your reiatsu is still not completely stable._

 _That doesn’t matter,_ Toshiro snapped, his fists clenched as he tried and failed to get to his feet. _I need you to help me, Hyorinmaru._

_I can’t ..._

_Hyorinmaru please, believe in me._

_I do, Master, but you are still so ...._

_If you can’t have faith in me, how can I be your Master?_ The dragon recoiled, the cold coil that had been wrapped around Toshiro vanished as the dragon reared back on the icy plane that was Toshiro’s inner world. The small Captain felt himself pulled in, so he was stood in the wind and snow, before his ice dragon, whose red eyes were glaring at him. _How can I be the Master you need, if you can’t believe I can save even one wizards life?_ The dragon stared, a rumble emitting from his throat as he gazed at his Shinigami. Slowly, his head lowered, so that the great bulk of the dragon was bowed before the small boy.

_Forgive me, Master. I have shamed you._

_No Hyorinmaru ..._

_I have. I thought only to protect you and in doing so I have stopped you from becoming the Shinigami that you want to be. That you need to be._

_Hyorinmaru?_ Toishiro asked in confusion, but the great dragon straightened and spread his wings.

_You will prevail, Master. Your power will save the boy._

_Our power,_ Toshiro smiled and Hyorinmaru let off a roar. Suddenly Toshiro was back outside his body, Matsumoto trying her best to get his attention, but Toshiro just shoved her aside. Getting to his feet, the white haired Captain rushed to where Kuchiki Taichou and the Head Captain had finally managed to pin Potter in place. Kuchiki with his zanpkauto up and ready to pierce Potter’s skull and finish the boy. _Hyorinmaru._

 _Hai, Master._ The dragon started radiating reiatsu, blasting it against the block the Head Captain had placed. Toshiro ignored the pain as he shunpoed, it wasn’t as smooth as he could do it, but working against the block Toshiro was pleased he was able to access the amount of power he could. Toshiro came upon the Head Captain, using the momentum of his shunpoe to shoulder passed the old man. Toshiro didn’t see the look of shock the old soul gave him, as Toshiro brought his zanpakuto out of the way and cast a kido spell.

“ _Sai!_ ” Toshiro raised his index and forefinger and pointed it at Kuchiki. Instantly the sixth division Captain’s arms locked in place, fingers spasm and his zanpkauto fell from his grip. Toshiro didn’t hear what the man screamed at him, only interested in pulling the man out of the way as Potter surged forward. Toshiro allowed the hollow to grip his shoulders and shove him away. They tumbled, over and over on the ground, sending those that were in their path flying out of the way. Toshiro shifted his weight, pushing Potter down and into the ground so they stopped, his zanpakuto fell from his hand as Toshiro pushed his weight down over Potter’s screaming form. Lifting a fist the white haired Captain punched Potter in the face. “Come on Potter, snap out of it!” Toshiro punched him again. Claws tore at his uniform, tearing it without a care, the tips even reaching flesh and drawing blood. Toshiro ignored it however, charging reiatsu in his fist as he smacked Potter again. “Come on, don’t make me out to be a liar. Beat it back and come round, or you’re going to end up dead. Potter? I know you can hear me. Potter! Pot...!” Toshiro’s body rocked back, his words stopped and he just stared. The hollow smirked at him, the mask that had slowly been covering his face had only one eye remaining uncovered. Toshiro glanced down, he didn’t even care that the claw was stuck in his chest, couldn’t really feel it. He felt his body spun, so his back hit the ground, the yells and shouts of those around him just became background noise, fuzzy and hard to make out. The hollow leaned closer, mouth opening wide. Then suddenly he stopped, a crack appeared in the mask and the feral yellow eyes flickered and green seeped back into them. Potter blinked, causing the mask to break apart faster, falling between the two to shatter into dust. Toshiro smiled, even as his breath became laboured. “A ... awake at last ... Potter?” Were the last words Toshiro got out before exhaustion and pain overcame him. The last he heard was Hyorinmaru’s roar of concern and rage.

_Master!_

* * *

 

**Hyorinmaru**

The ice dragon felt when his Master’s strength finally gave out. The feel of the claw in his chest, the reiatsu that swirled and lashed as it spiralled quickly out of control.

 _Master! Master?!_ The dragon held in a whimper when he got no rely, not even a manifestation of his Master’s spirit within his inner world. The feeling of the claw being removed had Hyorinmaru focus. He couldn’t see what was happening as he no longer had his Master’s eyes to see. He needed to see his Master, he just had to. Growling Hyorinmaru caught a hold of the unstable reiatsu, channelling it into himself. Once enough was gather the dragon surged forward, past the walls around his Master’s inner mind and out of his body. Of course, their reiatsu was still connected, he was still apart of his Master, he always would be. But the dragon felt the shrinking of his huge form and the formation of smaller limbs. Two arms and two legs, a head with hair and eyes of his own. He felt his clawed feet touch the ground, scraping against stone as he materialised in the entrance hall.

“What the ...?”

“Who is that?”

“He’s covered in ice.”

“What’s with the scar?” Hyorinmaru ignored the voices around him, instead his eyes sort out the focus of his concern. The transformed dragon was quick to find him, laid out on the floor, with the boy wizard over him, the last pieces of the hollow falling from his body. Growling, Hyorinmaru shot forward, breezing through the Shinigami that tried to block his way. He towered over the Potter child, an ice covered claw like hand grabbing the back of his neck and throwing him from his Master. Not even bothering to see where the young wizard landed, Hyorinmaru knelt and gathered his young Master to him. The hollowfied Potter had pierced his chest, Hyorinmaru ran a hand down the small Captain’s back and breathed out a sigh of relief, it had not gone through, but it was still a bad wound. Pulling the white haired child close, Hyorinmaru started to feed reiatsu into his Master. Normally he would keep this reiatsu from his Master, even though it was his Master’s own power. The child was not ready to control the immense reiatsu that Hyorinmaru kept from him, but right now, he needed it to heal. The ice dragon didn’t move as he felt the reiatsu enter his Master, swirling through his system, caressing the damage that had been done when his Master had forced power through the Head Captain’s block. It easily removed the remains of the block, healing what it could along the way, but it’s main focus was the deep wound in his Master’s side and chest. Hyorinmaru didn’t dare to relax when the reiatsu reached those areas, slowly starting to heal with a dull green glow. Hyorinmaru felt a reiatsu approach him from behind. Without turning his head a wall of ice instantly surrounded him, high enough to protect his little Master, but so that he could still see over the top of it. “Keep away, partner of Ryujin Jakka” he growled, not caring how his voice boomed around the room. The presence stilled behind him, but did not back away as Hyorinmaru would have wished.

“I wish to know the health of Hitsugaya Taichou,” the old man said. The transformed dragon, finally fixed his icy glare on the Head Captain, the man was stood, with the Shinigami behind him, all staring in wonder and awe. Hyorinmaru could see the woman, Matsumoto, eyes wide with the look of tears ready to fall, along with the substitute, Kurosaki and the fellow Captain.

“Do you?” Hyorinmaru sneered, showing his sharp teeth, followed by a low rumble.

“Hai,” the Head Captain. “He is injured, I think it best you hand him over to me.” Hyorinmaru laughed, cold as the ice that encased him and his Master.

“Why would I release him to you, old flame, when I do not know if you would let him live after his defiance of your orders?”

“Hyorinmaru ...”

“You have done nothing to earn my trust,” Hyorinmaru spat, the ice twisting into spikes as his anger increased. His Master shifted in his arms, the dragon cursed himself and settled his reiatsu once again, he could not allow for his feelings to disrupt his Master’s healing.

“Hyorinmaru?” Kurosaki asked, stepping closer from his place beside Matsumoto. “Toshiro’s zanpakuto?” The dragon levelled a stare at the substitute, who gaped at him. The other Shinigami glanced at each other, as though unsure whether to believe what they were seeing. The Head Captain ignored it all, instead boldly stepping closer. Hyorinmaru felt the hot reiatsu wash over him, it set his spirit on edge and the ice around him quivered and some melted slightly.

“Hyorinmaru, I would not hurt Hitsugaya Taichou,” the Head Captain spoke softly, even as he took another step closer. Suddenly the ice around Hyorinmaru erupted, the spikes shooting off, spraying in every direction. Some of the gathered wizards and witches screamed, the Shinigami reacted like the trained soldiers they were and dived aside, some pulling their zanpakuto and slicing the ice that came at them. The Head Captain didn’t move, seeming unfazed by the deadly ice, though he did swallow a little when a large sharp piece of ice stopped inches from his throat. Hyorinmaru glared, teal eyes, so similar to his little Master glared at the partner of Ryujin Jakka, as he kept the ice, that he had extended from his ice wall, frozen and in place.

“Is that what you told yourself after what happened with the Central Forty Six?” Hyoirnmaru growled.

“I did what I could ...”

“You allowed those souls to punish my Master, for daring to have power against them,” Hyorinmaru interrupted. “You knew that that child did not have the same zanpakuto as my Master. You knew that he had latched on to my Master’s reiatsu and was taking it from him, like a leech. You could have separated them, even told my Master what was happening, but instead you allowed them to fight to the death, for what? For the chance to own me?” Hyorinmaru snarled. “You know I choose my own Master.” The point of the ice extended further, the point digging into the old man’s throat, a bit of blood blooming to the surface. The old Captain didn’t move, though he would have found it difficult if he had wanted to. Ice was already covering his feet and hands, even the tip of the walking stick, that Hyorinmaru knew housed Ryujin Jakka.

“Hyorinmaru, if you do not calm down, I will have to take measures,” the Head Captain said sternly.

“Do you think your fire, will be enough to over come my ice?” Hyorinmaru snarled.

“I would rather not find out, but even the coldest of winters can be thawed,” the Head Captain tried to lift his arm, the ice cracking under the pressure.

“We might have to see that, old flame.”

“Hyorinmaru?” the voice pulled the old dragon from his glaring match with the Head Captain. The scared face turned, taking in the blonde haired, black clothed quincy, who was rushing towards him. “Hyorinmaru, you’re really Hyorinmaru?”

“Draco Malfoy,” the dragon acknowledged. The blonde quincy stopped, a little closer than the Head Captain, but not enough for him to set off Hyorinmaru’s instincts.

“Hyorinmaru, is Toshiro ...?”

“He is alive,” Hyorinmaru said, making the quincy breath out in relief.

“We can help him. Please, just let us take him so that we can ...” Hyorinmaru’s roar caused the blonde to take a step back.

“No one will touch him!”

“Please Hyorinmaru, calm yourself! We need to touch him to help him.”

“Help him? Like the wizards that just stood there and allowed children to fight their battles?” Hyorinmaru said, eyes falling on Dumbledore and the other adults. Most were not able to meet his gaze, even Dumbledore turned away. “Why should I trust them with the safety of my Master.”

“I’m not asking you to trust them,” Draco said, boldly taking another step closer, his hands out in front of him, palms up, illustrating how he was no threat. “I’m asking you to trust me.” The dragon stiffened, his nostrils flaring as he stared at the wizarding quincy. “I will make sure that Toshiro is helped, they will do nothing, only make him well.”

“The Shinigami ...”

“Them to,” Draco snapped, head jerking to the Head Captain. “He’s not in charge here, no matter what he thinks. He’ll do as he’s told and nothing more.” Hyorinmaru tilted his head, he caught the gasps of the Shinigami, the muffled laughter of the substitute, but the Head Captain said nothing. He turned his penetrating gaze back to him, for a few moments they held each others stern attention. Then the old flame lowered his head. Hyorinmaru snorted, looking down at his little Master, the reiatsu was healing him, but the wound was still open, and his body was labouring under the assault of the dense reiatsu. There was nothing Hyorinmaru could do about that. The ice around the two suddenly shattered, startling some of the other souls. Hyorinmaru didn’t care, too busy gathering his young Master and standing to his feet. He elegantly crossed to the quincy, who’s grey eyes held his gaze without flinching. Hyorinmaru could not help but a hold a little respect for this being, he was a good companion for his Master.

“Make sure that he lives, or I will ice over this castle, and all who dwell within it.”

* * *

**Toshiro**

The first sensation Toshiro felt was one of softness. It surrounded him, almost enveloped him in warmth that the small Captain was content to snuggle further in. Then the throbbing came, starting in his chest, then his side. Toshiro’s brow scrunched up in irritation, the pain distracting him from the warmth he found so appealing. _Master._ Toshiro heard the familiar voice, along with a cool sensation of a coil wrapping around him, almost like a hug. _Master, are you awake?_ Toshiro shifted, his mind slowly coming round from the fog that had infected it.

 _Hyorinmaru?_ A low rumbled followed the name, the coil tightening protectively.

_Hai Master, it is good to hear your voice._

_Hyorinmaru, what’s going on?_

_Perhaps you should open your eyes and see?_ Toshiro frowned, but did as his dragon said. He was in a hospital, or it looked like a hospital, beds lined both sides, along with curtains around each one to offer privacy. Teal eyes took in the surroundings, blinking back the light spots that tried to take over his vision. Soft snores came to his ears, looking down Toshiro was shocked to see bright blonde hair.

_What?_

_He would not leave,_ Hyorinmaru said, even as Toshiro took in the slight frame curled into the chair beside his bed. _Even when they tried to drug him. He just fell asleep here._ Toshiro’s mind whirled, finally able to catch up with itself, reminding Toshiro of what had happened.

“I passed out,” Toshiro muttered, then growled and clenched his fists. “Damn it!”

“Toshiro?” a hazy voice muttered. The small Captain stared at the chair, as the quincy came round, grey eyes blinking back into focus.

“Draco.”

“Toshiro!” Draco suddenly exclaimed, seeming to come awake instantly, pushing himself further towards the bed, but did not touch the Shinigami. “You’re awake?”

“Hai.”

“Thank god,” Draco muttered, offering the Shinigami a smile. “Thought we were going to have to take drastic measures.

“What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Draco asked.

“I remember Potter returning, though he got me good,” Toshiro winced, placing a hand on his chest. “But what about after, the Shinigami ...”

“Most of them have left,” Draco said. “Though some have gone to scout around the country, just in case the Dark Lord had more arrancar in his back pocket. But I think they’ve pretty much destroyed them all.” Toshiro nodded as Draco continued. “There is a few still here though. Uruhara and Kurosaki, though Uryu was quick to get out of here.”

“You bothered by that?” Toshiro asked. He knew how it must have effected his quincy friend, meeting another of his kind after so long. Draco shrugged.

“He had his reasons,” was all the blonde offered, so Toshiro let the matter drop. “Anyway, it’s been to hectic round here to care. The Ministry showed up,” Draco rolled his eyes. “Right at the same time as Black.”

“Black?” Toshiro asked. “How’d he get out of the Manor?”

“When my ... when my father died,” Toshiro heard the hesitation, but said nothing to draw attention to it. “The wards on the Manor would have dropped for a time, at least until I claimed the title. Black would have felt it, and he crossed over and came straight here.” Draco shook his head and huffed. “Got him arrested on the spot. Though Dumbledore was quick to step in, so he’s got a trail date coming up, and is on house arrest here in Hogwarts. I’ve even gotten him a lawyer.”  

“Kind of you.”

“More like kind of my bank account,” Toshiro snorted and the two shared a smile. “The Shinigami had to keep out of the way while the Ministry did their thing. Kept to the Forbidden forest, but after they’ve been camping out in the grounds. I think Dumbledore doesn’t want your Head Captain back inside the school if he can help it.”

“Indeed, I do not, Mr Malfoy.” Both quincy and Shinigami startled, turning to the entrance to the Hospital Wing to see the old Headmaster slowly making his way towards them.

“Headmaster,” Draco acknowledged with a small nod. Toshiro said nothing, teal eyes assessing the wizard as he came up to his bed side.

_He looks better._

_I believe he has received healing of the highest order,_ Hyorinmaru said.

 _He’s lucky to still be standing with the damage he took,_ Toshiro mused and Hyorinmaru laughed.

_The strongest souls tend to come through the most dangerous of circumstances._

“If you would be so kind Mr Malfoy, could I impose upon Mr Hitsugaya’s time a moment. I’m sure his Head Captain would like to be informed that he is awake.” Draco shared a look with Toshiro, who tilted his head ever so slightly.

Of course Headmaster, I will return shortly,” the blonde quincy looked one last time to Toshiro then disappeared from the room, using his own enhanced speed. Dumbledore’s eyes widened, then shook his head.

“I don’t think I will ever get used to seeing such things.”

“You won’t have to,” Toshiro said, sitting himself up further. “I doubt the Soutaichou will stay now that I am awake.” The Headmaster hummed, taking the chair that Draco had vacated. His blue eyes trailed over the small Captain, ghosting to the dresser. When Toshiro followed the moment he saw his zanpakuto leaned up against the piece of furniture.

“Truly amazing.”

“Excuse me, Headmaster?” Toshiro asked but the old man waved his question away.

 _He knows better than to speak,_ Toshiro heard Hyorinmaru growl.

_What Hyorinmar?_

_Nothing, Master._ Toshiro frowned but focused back on the old professor. He looked older and more frail than the man Toshiro had seen before the events with the Death Eater’s and arrancar, the sparkle in his eyes had also diminished.

“I would like to thank you, Mr Hitsugaya, or is it Hitsugaya Taichou?”

“Hitsugaya Taichou is my title,” Toshiro said with a slight frown. “But why are you thanking me?”

“You saved Harry’s life.”

“It was my duty,” but Dumbledore shook his head.

“You risked your life, your position, went against a superior. I may not be a soul reaper Hitsugaya Taichou, but even I can read a situation.” The old Headmaster levelled the small Captain a searching look, a slight upturn of his lips. Toshiro scowled, but did not deny the words.

“I did what I believed would solve the situation the best,” Toshiro admitted. “Saving Potter kept you wizards and the Shinigami from going at each others throats.”

“What made you think we would fight?” Dumbledore asked.

“Potter is important to your community. Your people believe in him, care for him, they would fight for him.” Toshiro smirked. “I did not want to be responsible for the needless death of wizards and witches when you fought a fruitless battle.” The Headmaster stared at the white haired Captain a moment, then lowered his head.

“As you say, but still allow this old man to offer his thanks.”

“It is taken.”

“And it is appreciated Headmaster Dumbledore,” a voice rumbled. “Though in future it would be best if our paths did not cross. At least until it is the correct time.”

“Soutaichou,” Toshiro jumped, pushing back the covers to try and get to his feet.

“Be at ease Hitsugaya Taichou,” the Head Captain said, regally walking down the Hospital Wing, his lieutenant at his shoulder, Toshiro and Kurosaki loitering behind.

“But sir ...”

“Taichou!” Toshiro winced at the loud volume and an orange blur came flying at him. Hands gripped his shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug, his face crushing into an amble chest. “You’re awake! I didn’t believe the blonde cutie when he came to camp, so I just had to come and see for myself. Oh Taichou!”

“M...Matsumoto,” Toshiro spluttered, which earned him a round of laughter from the others, even Hyorinmaru chuckled. _This isn’t funny Hyorinmaru!_

 _Oh yes it is, Master._ Toshiro finally managed to free himself from his lieutenant, but she hovered close to his bed, using small motions to keep him sat, pulling the covers up over his legs. Kurosaki stepped closer with a large grin.

“Hey, Toshiro, you’re looking alive.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Toshiro drawled, but Kurosaki only laughed, coming up beside the bed to place a hand on the small Captain’s shoulder.

“It’s good that you’re alright. Your dragon sure is over protective.”

“What?”

“That is unimportant,” the Head Captain quickly spoke, lined face impassive as he stared at the group. Toshiro knitted his brow at the abrupt dismissal of the subject.

_Are they hiding something from me, Hyorinmaru?_

_I do not believe so, Master, pay attention now._

“Now that Hitsugaya Taichou has come around we will withdraw to the Soul Society.”

“You have completed your investigations?” Dumbledore asked.

“Indeed, there is no arrancar or hollow remaining,” the Head Captain said.

“What of Voldemort? I thought you would ...”

“The issues of the living has nothing to do with the dead. We have destroyed the soul fragments that he placed with in certain objects.” The Head Captain gestured to his lieutenant who bowed, passing his Captain to proffer Dumbledore a large sack. The Headmaster glanced at it, watching as the lieutenant placed it on the ground beside him. “The rest is up to you wizards.” The Head Captain gave the old Headmaster a stern glare, which surprised Toshiro, he wondered what had happened between the two men.

“Very well, Dumbledore stood, flicking out his wand, pointing it to the sack so it levitated from the ground. “Thank you for your assistance.” The Head Captain inclined his head, as the Headmaster left, the room becoming quiet.

“Well that was intense.”

“Kurosaki,” Toshiro growled, but the red head simply shrugged.

“Hitsugaya Taichou,” the Head Captain spoke, causing the small Captain to come to attention.

“Hai Soutaichou.”

“You are recovered?” the old man asked.

“Hai, sir, I am well enough to travel,” that earned him a round of protests from the others.

“Toshiro, you’ve only just woken up,” Draco snapped.

“Come on man, you can take a break for a little while,” Kurosaki moaned.

“Taichou, you need more rest,” Matsumoto whined, but Toshiro ignored all three of them. The Head Captain watched him, face blank.

“That is reassuring. We have lingered here to long, I will not expose the wizards to us more than we already have. We will leave tonight.” Toshiro nodded, his three mother hens muttering under their breath at one another in annoyance.

“Hai Taichou.”

“I have been in contact with Seireitei,” he went on. “Kurotsuchi Taichou has already come up with a barrier to place around the continent.” Toshiro stilled, even the others quietened, shocked by the Head Captain’s words.

“Soutaichou, what do you mean?” Toshiro asked.

“It has become to dangerous to leave Europe unprotected,” the Head Captain explained. “Aizen has already meddled more than is good for the region. So I have decided to block Europe off with a spiritual barrier. No hollows will be allowed to cross it, they will be destroyed on impact, though in addition, those with active reiatsu will also be unable to leave or come through.” Toshiro gaped, mouth hanging open unable to form words.

“When did you decide this?” Kurosaki demanded.

“Not that it is any of your concern, Kurosaki Ichigo, this has been decided since Hitsugaya’s report of confirmation of Aizen’s actions within this region,” the Head Captain said. “We cannot take the risk that Aizen will set up a power base here, especially now he is aware of wizards and their abilities.”

“But that’s not fair,” Draco said. “You’re going to cut us off to protect us? We can protect ourselves.”

“I do not agree with that assessment,” the Head Captain cut through Draco’s protests with ease. “I will not risk more souls falling to Aizen when we have the chance to protect them.”

“But ...”

“He’s right Draco.” The blonde quincy stiffened, turning to Toshiro, whose teal eyes were fierce.

“Toshiro, that’s ...”

“The war with Aizen will be one of the biggest Seireitei has seen in some time.” The small Captain said slowly. “Aizen has already shown willingness to meddle and experiment with the souls of wizards and we cannot have a Captain placed here permanently.” Draco managed to hold Toshiro’s gaze a moment longer, then huffed. “It is for the best that Europe is blocked off. We can focus on the war with Aizen and not worry for the wizards safety.”

“You know I won’t be able to cross this barrier,” Draco said quietly. “Those with reiatsu won’t be able to cross once it’s in place.”

“I know,” Toshiro mumbled.

“I’ll come with you,” Draco suddenly announced. “You said you would take me back to soul society anyway. I’ll just come with ...”

“No,” Toshiro snapped, startling the others who were watching their conversation. Toshiro then cast his eyes onto the others, narrowing them. “If you would be so kind?”

“Oh, right,” Kurosaki jumped, smiling sheepishly. “Of course Toshiro,” Kurosaki backed out, followed by Matsumoto, who gave her Captain a reassuring smile. The Head Captain stood for a second, then lowered his head to Toshiro, spinning on his heel and walking away, followed by his lieutenant. Once alone Draco started again.

“Toshiro, just listen ...”

“No, you listen Draco,” the white haired Captain cut him off. “I won’t take you to soul society.”

“But why, you said ...”

“I know what I said,” Toshiro snapped. “But, things have changed.”

“How?” Draco said angrily. “How have they changed? You insisted that I had to go with you when we met. That it was your duty to report me, for the Seireitei to look into me. What could have ..?”

“I don’t want them to hurt you,” Toshiro blurted out. Draco reeled back, shocked, even Toshiro was surprised at his own words. _Hyorinmaru._

_Just speak, Master._

_It’s hard._

_I know._

“I don’t want them to hurt you. If I took you to Soul Society some would want to examine you, interrogate you and I wouldn’t be able to stop them.”

“But your Head Captain has already ...”

“We are not in his jurisdiction,” Toshiro explained. “He cannot touch you here with out inciting problems with the wizards. He won’t risk that for one quincy, who isn’t even causing problems for the balance. But that would change if we were in Soul Society.” Toshiro glanced away as Draco stared at him. They stood, locked in that silence until Draco spoke.

“But, we might never see each other again.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to not see you again,” Toshiro didn’t answer that, instead steeling himself to face the quincy once more. Teal eyes met grey, both full of an anguish that they could not express to one another.

“It will have to be a sacrifice we have to make.” Draco choked, his eyes glistened, but he didn’t sob, instead he turned away. Toshiro allowed the quincy to gather himself, taking the opportunity to do so himself.

_I don’t like this Hyorinmaru._

_I know, Master._

_It hurts._

_It will, Master, it will always hurt to say goodbye to a friend._ Toshiro sucked in a deep breath, trying his best to keep his emotions under control.

“What about Blaise and Pansy?” Draco’s voice muffled and thick, most likely the result of holding in tears.

“You cannot tell them the truth,” Toshiro said, though he wished it could be otherwise. The witch and wizard had both been kind to him during his time at Hogwarts. “I’m sure you can find some story to explain this to them.” The Shinigami saw the blonde’s shoulders shake, the young Captain hoped he had not upset his friend any more and was thankful when the quincy turned back around, a hand wiping over his face, a strained smile twisting his lips.

“Then you best beat that Aizen quick, so I won’t have to put up with the nagging those two will give me when you leave without saying goodbye. Then again I might be old and grey by the time the barriers dropped, it’ll be your fault if they send me to an early grave.” Toshiro took in the quincy’s face, the hurt masked by a smile. He didn’t call the blonde out on it however, instead settling into his own smirk, even as his heart broke.      

“Hai.”

The rest of their time together passed quickly. Toshiro got up and changed, reclaiming his zanpkauto. Draco stayed with him, talking about anything that came to mind, as though he was trying his best to impart as much of himself onto Toshiro as possible. The small Captain was just as bad, speaking of things he would normally keep to himself, letting Draco in more than even his sister, Hinomori. When the two finally made their way back down to the entrance hall, they were surprised to find a large group, a mix of Shinigami and wizards, stood waiting.

“Oh, Taichou!”

“Matsumoto,” Toshiro acknowledged, side stepping the hug his lieutenant tried to give him, continuing down the stairs. “What’s the status?” The soft orange haired woman smiled, then pulled herself to attention.

“The wizards have been briefed on the barrier by the Head Captain. They have arranged everything with the Ministry and will monitor it after it has been placed.”

“Good, has there been any trouble?”

“No Taichou, the wizards have tried asking a few questions, but we’ve refused them answers.”

“Very good, I must report to the Head Captain,” Matsumoto bowed as Toshiro passed, Draco close behind. As they made it onto the stone floor, many turned in their direction. The division members inclined their heads in respect, but the wizards and witches started to mutter and point. Toshiro swiftly made his way to the Head Captain, bowing when he had his attention. “Hitsugaya Taichou, reporting in, Soutaichou.”

“Hai, Hitsugaya Taichou.”

“I have completed my mission, at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I ask for permission to return to duty.” The old Captain deliberated a moment, then nodded.

“Permission granted. We will head out,” Toshiro bowed again and the Head Captain started to make his way back out into the grounds.

“Mr Hitsugaya, Mr Malfoy.”

“Professor Flickwick,” Toshiro said, surprised as the half goblin trotted up to them. The little man glanced at the retreating Shinigami.

“I see that you’re leaving.”

“Hai, we have to depart before the barrier goes up,” Toshiro explained.

“I see. Well I guess I will have to present you with this now,” pulling Toshiro’s white wand and a small envelope from his robes, Flickwick tossed them to Toshiro.

“My wand?”

“I figured you had forgotten about it,” Flickwick said with a laugh, which made Toshiro force to hold in a blush of embarrassment.

“What’s this though?” he indicated the envelope, even as he tucked the wand away. Flickwick only smirked and Toshiro broke the seal on the envelope, unfolding the letter within.

_Dear Mr Hitsugaya,_

_Congratulations on your graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ..._

“Graduated?” Toshiro asked baffled, as Draco peered at the letter over his shoulder. “I’ve only been here one year.”

“Ah you see, I had your test scores and papers sent off to the Ministry for evaluation, they deemed you ready to graduate with the knowledge displayed.”

“But practical’s...”

“Your professors provided the nesseccary memories to be viewed. So congratulations Mr Hitsugaya, you are now a graduate of Hogwarts.” Toshiro could only gape as Draco laughed out loud. He stared at the kind professor, whose grin covered his old face.

_Why would he do such a thing?_

_Perhaps he wanted something to show your achievements here, along with something to remember the school._ Toshiro mentally shook his head, but at the same time he was touched by the gesture. Tucking the letter back into the envelope he placed it within his Hyori.

“Thank you professor,” Toshiro said with a bow. Flickwick seemed startled, waving a hand in embarrassment.

“Oh dear me, it was nothing dear boy, nothing at all.”

“Hitsugaya.” Toshiro straightened from his bow, seeing the green eyed boy wonder approaching, along with his two best friends and much to Toshiro’s surprise, Sirius Black. The man still held a cane and gave a smirk and wave as they came upon the quincy and shinigami

“I think I will leave you now, Albus will need me,” Flickwick made a swift departure.

“Potter,” Toshiro said.

“I...” the boy started to stutter nervously, Black placed a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to gain a bit of confidence. “I just want to thank you, you know, for saving my life and stopping your friends from killing me.”

“It is the duty of a Shinigami Captain to protect the souls of the living.” Potter barked a laugh and shook his head.

“Right, anyway, just thought I’d offer it.”

“Who would have thought a little kid like you was a Captain,” Weasley muttered, shooting glances at Toshiro with a mixture of curiosity and fear. “You’re just so small.” Toshiro growled, which made the red head take a step back.

“I’d shut up now Weasel, unless you want to finish up on the end of his zanpakuto,” Draco warned with a smirk.

“Shut up, Malfoy!”

“It’s just so fascinating,” Granger said, her eyes gleaming as she glanced around at the Shinigami who were filing out. “Who would have thought such a thing was possible, true evidence of life after death. I need to research.”

“It would be best if you forgot about most of this,” Toshiro said. “The living are not supposed to be so informed of what happens after death. I’m sure your Headmaster has already spoke of this to you?” Granger blushed, but it was Black who answered.

“He’s already got everyone to do an unbreakable vow. Trust me no one will be blabbing about this, not that anyone would believe us.” Toshiro smirked, but then fixed his attention back on Potter.

“If you would Potter, I would like to speak to you privately,” the boy looked stunned a moment, but nodded his head. He glanced at his friends, who though reluctant to leave, walked away. Black gave his shoulder one last pat and left. “You as well Draco.”

“Awe, you don’t want me to here your talk?” the quincy said.

“I need to speak with Potter,” Draco looked put out, but did as asked, walking to stand near Black, who engaged the blonde in conversation which had the man laughing and the blonde scowling.

“What’s up Hitsugaya?”

“You’ve been told what it means to have a hollow inside you?” Toshiro asked. Potter stalled, eyes shifting and unsure.

“Yeah, that guy, Ichigo, he talked to me about it.”

“The you know it’s never going away,” Toshiro said and Potter nodded.

“I think I knew that when I beat him. He’s always going to be inside here,” he tapped on his head and smiled grimly. “I have to keep him in check.”

“There might be some side effects to having a hollow inside you,” Toshiro said, though Potter did not seem shocked by the news. “If anything happens that you don’t understand or find dangerous, contact Draco.”

“Malfoy?”

“He’s a quincy,” Toshiro explained. “He knows about hollows and will help you how he can.” Toshiro glanced again at the blonde, who was actually smiling slightly at Black. “Look after him,” Toshiro mumbled.

“What?”

“You heard me, I won’t say it again,” Teal eyes glared into green. Potter watched him a moment, then nodded his head.

“I killed his father. I mean I know I was ... not myself and he was a bad person, but he was still his dad, and his mum is gone.” He shook his head sadly, eyes seeking the blonde. “I’ll make sure he’s not alone.” Toshiro inclined his head. The deal struck between them.

“Hitsugaya Taichou,” a division member appeared beside him, one knee bent beneath them, head bowed. “It is time.”

“Hai, I understand,” Toshiro said and the member vanished as quickly as they had come.

“I guess it’s time for you to go.”

“Hai. Draco!” Toshiro called, quickly earning the blonde’s attention. The Shinigami crossed to the quincy, Potter following a bit behind, coxing his friends and godfather towards him, giving the two a little privacy.

“Is it time?” Draco asked.

“Hai.”

“I’ll miss you,” Draco said quietly.

“As will I.”

“You’ll hurry up and beat your mad man, won’t you?” Draco mumbled. “I don’t want to get stuck only going to France on my holidays.”

“Only if you beat yours,” Toshiro smirked.

“Deal.”

“Awe, this is such a cute moment. Two friends saying goodbye to each other. I should take pictures.”

“Uruhara,” Toshiro growled, as the hat and clogged man laughed as he sauntered towards them.

“What, afraid to loose your ‘to cool for all that’ reputation?”

“What do you want?”

“I’ve got a gift for the blonde wonder,” Uruhara turned his attention to the quincy, who shifted under the hidden gaze. Smirking the man let out a piercing whistle, a black blur quickly descended, alighting on Uruhara’s shoulder.          

“Oi, Kisuke, you’ve been here for ages and you’ve only just called me now?” Yoru squawked in annoyance, flaring her wings.

“Oh forgive me, but I’ve been a little busy.” The owl huffed, but the shop keeper laughed. “I’ve another job for you Yoru, if you’re willing to take it?”

“Of course Kisuke, anything for you,” the owl simpered.

“I thought you were mad at him?” Draco asked, but the owl only sniffed.

“I want you to stay with the blonde bimbo here,” Uruhara nodded at Draco, who chocked in annoyance. “You’re his new international owl.”

“What?” Draco muttered.

“Uruhara, what’s the meaning of ...?” Toshiro tried to ask but was cut off by the man.

“You want to keep in touch right, but wizard owls can’t make it to soul society. Yoru can, and has little enough reiatsu to pass through the barrier.” Uruhara shrugged. “But if you don’t want to I ...”

“I’ll take her,” Draco said quickly, stepping forward to snatch the owl from Uruhara. Yoru shrieked angrily, pecking the blond on the fingers.

“Don’t think you can manhandle me like that. I’m only doing this for Kisuke, so you watch where you put those hands!”

“Right, right,” Draco said, but he didn’t seem to care, with the smile that graced his face. Toshiro kept his own blank, but it was hard to stop his own smile from breaking out.

“Uruhara ...”

“I know, I know, you don’t have to thank me,” the man waved the small Captain off. “I know you think I’m amazing, you don’t have to say it. But you best come on, the barrier is getting ready to go up.”

“Alright,” Toshiro acknowledged, turning to Draco as the man walked away.

“So, I’ll write to you,” the quincy said.

“I guess so.”

“Try to reply,” Draco smiled and Toshiro allowed his lips to twitch upwards.

“If I have time with all the paper work.” The Shinigami was surprised when Draco stepped forward, but even more shocked when arms wrapped around him to pull him into a hug. Yoru yelped at the sudden contact but the white haired boy stood there, of course Draco had hugged him before, but that was in the heat of battle. _Hyorinmaru?_

 _I cannot give you any advice in this situation._ Toshiro wanted to curse the dragon, but finally his arms decided to move, bringing them up to hug the blonde quincy back. They stayed like that a moment, then broke apart.

“I have to go,” Toshiro said and Draco nodded.

“I’ll walk with you.”

“I believe we all shall,” the voice of Dumbledore spoke, and the two turned to see him smiling. The Shinigami Captain and the wizards made their way outside, a senkimon gate had been set up to take the Shinigami back to soul society. Kurosaki and Uruhara would go back to Karakura Town from there. The wizards stopped a little bit away, but Toshiro carried on, he took his place beside the Head Captain, who raised his eyebrow.

“Finally ready?”

“Hai, Soutaichou, I apologise for the delay,” the Head Captain nodded and gestured to another Shinigami who activated the senkimon. The Shinigami didn’t hesitate, stepping through and back to soul society, Toshiro couldn’t help but glance behind him, seeing the wizards that watched in wonder at the scene. He saw Draco, stood at the front with Yoru on his shoulder. He couldn’t help the smile that creeped up on him as Potter laid a hand on the blondes other shoulder, startling the quincy, but only offering a smile. He was even more pleased when he saw the blonde relax and finally give a small one in return. A hand landed on his own arm and Toshiro looked to see the Head Captain.

“It’s time Hitsugaya Taichou.”

“Hai,” Toshiro turned, ignoring the pain in his stomach as he stepped through the portal with his superior. _Hyorinmaru?_

_What Master?_

_I glad I went on this mission._

_Oh?_

_Hai, though it’s painful to say goodbye, I feel as though I will never truly leave._ the small Captain said, even as he stepped back into Seireitei, the portal shutting off behind him.

_Why Master?_

_Because people will always remember me there, and when someone remembers you, you never really leave._ Toshiro looked ahead of him, surprised to see a gathering of most of the Captain’s and his division along with the lieutenants.

 _I am glad you went too,_ Hyorinmaru rumbled. _But if I must say, I am glad to be home._ Toshiro saw Matsumoto, stood with his division, who called and waved to him. The gathered Captain’s were all staring at him, some looking concerned and ready to come to him if he didn’t hurry and greet them. Toshiro stared at them, his mind drifting to Draco, back in Hogwarts and the feeling of anticipation of the letter he would send. He could just picture Draco’s face when he told him of this greeting party. His hand felt at the envelope and wand in his pocket, mementos of a time and friend he would keep with him always.

“Hai, it is good to be home.”     


End file.
